Power Rangers Elemental Saints
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When the evil Empress Temptaru reawakens after 20,000 years, she is after the Elemental Saint Cores. When the Elemental Saint Cores pick teens from Riverdale, it is up to them and their mentor, an unlikely veteran ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Deep in the abyss of the underground, there are caverns filled with evil demons that roam around as they roar and hiss. It is a desolate place that no one would wish or even think to be in. Further in the cavern, a strange and gothic style castle is in the back ground. It looks like nothing could be in that castle, but it is evil empresses lies within it.

In the main chambers, the evil empress is levanting as she is in a deep coma for over a hundred years ago. Five of her most loyal officers are kneeling by her side as they wait for her command.

"How long we must kneel like this? I thought our empress would have awaken by now". An female officer said to them.

"Until our empress is reawaken to find the Elemental Saint Cores. You are the impatient one". A male officer said to the female officer.

"Will you two shut it, the empress will not like it with your talk". Another male officer said to them.

The fourth officer rolls her eyes at them. "That's enough all of you, we have to keep watch". The female officer said to them.

The fifth officer and the leader looks at them. All the sudden, a strange glow is coming from the empress headband. "The glow, Empress Temptaru is awakening". The male officer said to them.

They are in awe as evil darkness is healing the evil empress. As her body is reawakening, Temptaru has vomit green hair and dark yellow eyes. She has has dark grayish skin and a well athletic body tone. She has a strange warrior outfit on her body.

"Finally after 20,000 years being punished by those elemental saints, I am finally reawaken". Temptaru said as she is stretching her body.

Temptaru looks at her officers. "Where are those Elemental Saint Cores? They contain the very power I need to take over and destroy this planet". Temptaru asks them.

The leader of the officers look at Temptaru as he has information that he does not want to share. "She has hidden them somewhere on Earth. It will take time to track the Elemental Saint Cores". The leader said to Temptaru.

Temptaru frowns deeply as she is really pissed off. "You mean to tell me that the greatest of all saints has hidden the Elemental Saint Cores some where on this planet. This is unacceptable". Temptaru said as she yells out in anger to the leader.

The leader kneels down to Temptaru. "Preparations are being made to track down the Elemental Saint Cores my empress". The leader said to Temptaru.

Temptaru nods to the leader. "Good, if I know that Saint, she probably knows that I have reawaken". Temptaru said to them as she has a creepy and evil look on her face.

In Riverdale, it is a modest size city as it has its normal city things from its historical down town district, the shopping district, the art district, and other places. Right in the middle of the city, there is a cathedral and a tower. Some say that the tower itself is close to 20,000 years old. However there is very limited information on it.

A young woman who just completed her first tour in the Marine Corp sees the mysterious tower. 'Ok this place is defiantly cool and interesting. I want to check it out'. The young woman thought to herself. She has short brown hair and blue eyes. She has a yellow blouse with tan pants and combat boots. She is around 5'3" with an athletic body tone.

The young woman is not a deeply religious person as she went in the cathedral. A pastor spots her coming in. "Welcome to Saint Andrews Cathedral, what can I help you with"? The pastor asks the young woman.

The young woman looks at the pastor. "What can you tell me about the tower behind the church"? The young woman asks the pastor.

The pastor sighs as it is a common question that most people do ask even from tourist. Plus he is very annoyed that he always get that question. "I do not know much about it young lady. I suggest that you leave". The pastor said to the young woman.

A nun who is the mother superior of the church sees what is going on. She senses something very important within the young woman. 'She must be the one to mentor the newest team'. "That is enough now", the mother superior yells at the pastor.

The pastor turns around as he faces the tough no none sense nun. "Mother Superior, this pipsquek tourist asked that question". The pastor said as he is being an idiot.

The Mother Superior looks at the young woman as she sees the military dog tags that has her name on it. She frowns as she is dismayed that the pastor is being very disrespectful towards here "She is not a tourist. She has served this country proudly with honor and commitment, and this is the kind of attitude that you give towards a member of the military. You have brought deep shame upon yourself". Mother Superior said to the pastor.

The pastor's face went really pale as the young woman shows her dog tags in his face. "I honestly didn't know". The pastor said to them.

The young woman frowns as she glares at the man. "Honestly, I can not stand idiots of all kinds, and you are a pastor that suppose to preach the word". The young woman said to the pastor.

The pastor sighs as he is in for it from his boss and the congregation of the church. "I deeply apologize for it". The pastor said to the young woman.

The Mother Superior walks over to them. "You should go pray for your actions". She said to the pastor. He nods as he walks away to a smaller chapel.

The Mother Superior looks at the young woman. "I want you to come with me, Terra Sloane". The Mother Superior said to the young woman named Terra.

Terra is deeply surprised as she is caught very off guard. "How did you know my name"? Terra asks the Mother Superior. It is not very often that Terra gets caught off guard about anything even during her ranger days.

The Mother Superior looks at Terra with a compassionate look on her face. "I know a lot of things. In due time, I will explain everything. From the moment you arrived to Riverdale on your motor cycle, I just know that you are the one to help and guide the newest team of Elemental Saints or what you call Power Rangers". The Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra is greatly taken back by the news. She is speechless for the first time in her life. As she is getting somewhat overwhelmed, Terra's eyes rolls backwards and her knees buckled. She fainted on the floor of the church.

Mother Superior sighs as she pretty much know that is going to happen. Another sister walks in the room and spots the fainted young woman. "Sister Clara", Mother Superior said to the sister named Clara.

Sister Clara is stunned as the Mother Superior has called upon her. "Yes Reverend Mother", Sister Clara said to the Mother Superior.

"Take Miss. Sloane to the tower, she is the one to mentor the newest team". Mother Superior said to Sister Clara.

Sister Clara is very surprised by it. "Are you sure it is her, Reverend Mother"? Sister Clara asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior nods to her right hand of the sisters. "Yes, there is no doubt in my mind". Mother Superior said to Sister Clara.

Sister Clara nods as she picks up Terra and carries her to the tower. "Yes Reverend Mother", Sister Clara said to Mother Superior. The two leaves the room to the tower with Terra.

Up in the tower, Terra is coming around as she is on a bed like in a med bay when she was a ranger. "It must be a shock for you to learn this. Please forgive me, my name is Sister Clara". Sister Clara said to Terra.

Terra looks around in the tower. "Where am I exactly plus what exactly is going on here"? Terra asks Sister Clara.

Sister Clara notices the blunt delivery. "Mother Superior is in the main room of the tower. She will explain everything to you". Sister Clara said to Terra.

Terra leaves the med bay as she sensed that the main room is close by. As she walks into the main room, she is in awe of the ceiling as it is highly decorative like it is telling a story. "What is this place"? Terra asks the Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at her as two nuns and a monk also joins in the room. "Terra welcome to the Tower of the Elemental Saints. You already met Sister Clara the healer. That is Sister Maria, the tech, and that is Brother George the trainer. I am the Reverend Mother of Saint Andrews Cathedral.

20,000 years ago, there was a great battle between the Elemental Saints and the demons that was lead by Empress Temptaru. After a long and lengthy battle, Empress Temptaru was sent down to the underground abyss with all of the demons and officers. She was put to a deep sleep by the ten elemental saints. As a result, the saints also perished because of their great sacrifice. Empress Temptaru will waste no time to attack this world again. Even thousands of years later, the spirits of ten saints has visited this place. It is said that the spirit of the very Saint still lives in the Elemental Saint Core.

You are the only one that can guide them and help them to become better people, Terra Sloane Tiger Beast Yellow Ranger". Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra looks at them as it something she never thought would happen in her life. "I will do it". Terra said to Mother Superior.

Mother Superior nods to Terra as presses a button to reveal the Elemental Saint Cores and the morphors. The morphors is a watch with a color coded cross in the middle. "These are the Saint Morphors and the Elemental Saint Cores. The red is fire, the yellow is thunder, the green is earth, the blue is water, white is light, black is shadows, pink is air, purple is mind, gold is spirit and silver is soul". Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra is curious about the purple, gold, and silver Elemental Saint Cores. "Purple, gold, and silver Elemental Saint Cores, is there something important about them"? Terra asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior nods to Terra. "Yes they say that purple, gold, and silver Elemental Spirit Cores are the first of the cores to existence. Supposedly, an elemental Saint divided himself into three parts, mind, spirit, and soul. He put these elements into a core. He did it without consulting with the other Elemental Saints, but he knew in his heart that it needed to be done. He didn't have any explanation why for it, but it did it anyways". The Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra nods as she has a lot on her mind. "Ok but where should I go? I don't exactly have an apartment here in the city, and I rather not go back to Norland. Plus I do not have a job". Terra said to them.

Mother Superior nods as she sensed this. "Brother George has moved your motor cycle here. Plus you do have a room and food here. I know in your heart that you want a husband and a family in the future, and that will come and happen one day. I can see that your heart has been broken by the immature boys in high school, and your heart has been well guarded since your second time of being cheated on by someone you deeply knew and trusted since your freshman year. Plus there is a job being an office staff in the church office". Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra nods as she remembers the face that knocked up a girl at the very end of her senior year in high school. "I wanted to wait until after graduation to do it with him, but he had the nerve to do it with another girl that lead her to getting pregnant with his child. Since I did the Europe backpacking trip and enlisting into the military instead, I have not thought about falling in love again" Terra said to the Mother Superior.

Mother Superior nods to Terra as she understands. "I can understand being the hurt one when it comes to love. Now there is a lot that you need to learn. Plus you also need to pick up some clothes with gold in". Mother Superior said to Terra as they showed her around the Tower of the Elemental Saints.

As Terra nod as she went to her room, Sister Maria looks at Reverend Mother. "Do you see something within Terra, Reverend Mother"? Sister Maria asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Sister Maria. "Yes, make sure the gold morphor is ready when it is time". Reverend Mother said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods as she takes the gold Elemental Saint Core. "Yes Reverend Mother", Sister Maria said to her as she begins to work on the gold morphor.

End Chapter

Patrons of Defending and Protecting the Earth, Power Rangers Elemental Saints.

Next Chapter: The Rise of the Saints Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: The Rise of the Saints Part 1

To parents and other adults, the end of July is way too early to start school for the upcoming year. However the students of Riverdale Academy are heading back to school as most of them are upset about being there when it's still summer and the heat being there. Plus starting tomorrow, all students will be wearing school uniforms. Apparently the year before, there was a scandal involving the dress code, and the teachers did not punish them for violations of the school dress code. Outburst from parents and furious phone calls from the school board lead the decision.

Up in the main office, an 18 year senior walks in room. An officer worker looks at the 5'7" teen with fair but not pale skin tone. He has brown short well-combed spiked hair with blue eyes. He has slender slightly well built arms. He has a light blue buttoned shirt with black tee underneath, slim fit dress pants and brown dress shoes. He is also wearing a square rimmed glasses.

"Oh good Johannas, I am wondering if you can show Ingrid around school". The office staff said to Johannas.

Johannas looks at the girl named Ingrid. She looks like a sophomore. If he guessed it, she is around 16 years old. She has fair skin tone with freckles, braces, and glasses on her face. She has raven colored hair and chocolate . She has a black long sleeve shirt with a black and white floral print skirt with tennis shoes standing at 5'9". It is obvious that she is junior at Riverdale Academy. "You must be Ingrid. I usually go by Johan". Johan said to the girl named Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Johan as she is mostly quiet. "I am going to call you, Joe". Ingrid said to Johan. It is her first time being in a high school in her life. Johan nods as there is more to Ingrid than meets the eye.

Around lunch time, a 17 year old junior is heading to a seat. He has Caucassiun skin tone with blue eyes and short brown hair. He is mostly skinny built and is 5'10". He is wearing a black t shirt with yellow denim unbutton shirt, brown cargo shorts and yellow and white sandals, and he is also wearing a pair of glasses on his face.

As a couple of bullies spots the junior, they have a devious look on their faces. As they stick their foot out, the guy trips over their feet. The other students are laughing at him. "What's wrong, did you not see that coming geek"? One of the bullies asks the guy.

The other bully takes the guy's glasses from his face. "What's the matter, you can't see without these, geek". The second bully said to the guy.

As it got the attention of a senior, he frowns as he really does not like bullies. He is African American with lean and muscular, brown eyes and black hair in a fade haircut and black goatee. He is around 6'3" wearing plain red t shirt with orange cargo shorts and white and red sneakers. He has a red baseball cap. "That is enough guys", he said to the bullies as he is defending the other guy. He has his arms crossed as he does not like it.

The two bullies went away as they left the glasses behind. The guy in red hands the glasses back to the bullied teen. "Here, are you alright"? The guy asks him as he gives a hand.

The guy in yellow nods as he takes his hand. "Thanks, my name is Charlie by the way". Charlie said to the guy.

The guy nods to Charlie. "Your welcome, the name is Oliver". Oliver said to Charlie. It is not long that they see one of the nuns bringing the two bullies to the headmistress' office by their ears. "So much for getting away with bullying", Charlie said to Oliver.

Oliver shrugs as he nods to Charlie.

At the last class of the day, the eight teens are in world history class together. A 14 year old freshman is taking a seat in the front row. She has a light color skin, sometimes wears hair in a ponytail or braid. She has a light purple t-shirt with a denim jacket, denim shorts, and purple sneakers. She also could have her nails painted in a purple- blue watercolor polish and wears her class ring.

As the teacher walks in the room, it is Sister Maria. "I am Sister Maria, and I am your teacher. When I call your name, please raise your hand I can see your face". Sister Maria said to the students.

As she went down the roll, the first name she called is Riley Brewer. "Here Sister Maria", Riley said to the nun. Riley is a 16 year old sophomore. She has long brown wavy hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She has fair skin, but she is skinny with a kind of athletic body and 5'6". She has a green tank top with black skinny jeans and flats. She has circle framed glasses. She lets her hair sometimes pulled in a ponytail or down to reveal her curls, and she has a locket from her mother around her neck.

As she got further down the list, "Logan Harper", Sister Maria said as she calls Logan's name. "Present Sister Maria", Logan said to Sister Maria.

Logan Harper is a 17 year old junior with shaggy sandy blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. He has natural tan complexion a lean and muscular toned body, and he is at 5'7". He has a white wife beater with a grey zip up hoodie over top, blue jeans, black boots, a black leather wrist cuff on his right wrist, and a wrist watch on his left wrist.

As she goes down the list even more, she looks at the list. "Adrienne Rodriquez", Sister Maria said as she calls on the girl.

Fourteen year old and a freshman, Adrienne has light color skin, sometimes wears brown hair with light brown highlights in a ponytail or braid. She has hazel brown eyes. She has a light pink t-shirt with a denim jacket and denim shorts, and pink sneakers. She also could have her nails painted in a pink watercolor polish and wears her class ring.

Sister Maria nods as she continues with the roll. "Rachel Stones", Sister Maria said as she calls Rachel.

Rachel looks at the sister as she frowns. She is also a freshman in high school, but she is familiar with the sisters and the Reverend Mother at the church. "I am here Sister Maria". Rachel said to Sister Maria.

Rachel stands at a solid 5'0 and has slightly pale skin and an athletic build. She has shoulder length red hair and green eyes. She wears a long sleeved purple with jean pants and purple shoes.

Sister Maria sighs as Rachel has avoided the church for a reason. As she got to the last person on the roll, she looks at the room. "Class, we have a new student joining Riverdale Academy, Ingrid Wood. Ingrid will you stand up please". Sister Maria said to Ingrid.

Ingrid sighs as she stand up. As everyone in the class looks at Ingrid, Ingrid looks around and notices the seven other teens. She could not help but wonder if she has meet them before. She sits down again as she got this one thing out of the way. 'I swear why is everyone looking at me like I look like someone they know'. Ingrid thought to herself.

After school, Ingrid walks out from the school. All the sudden, people are running in fear as devil like minions are attacking the town. The seven other teens stand by her as they have no idea that they are chosen to become Power Rangers.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the introduction of the newest rangers. It was a hard decision to make. Plus I hope I got their attitudes and personalities right.

Red Ranger: Oliver Shelby: QuietSabalye

Blue Johannas "Johan" Martin Hartford:

Green Ranger: Riley Brewer: ICrazy

White: Logan Harper: ICrazy

Yellow Ranger: Charles 'Charlie' Osbourne: Jasonjones13

Black: Ingrid Wood (my OC)

Pink: Adrienne Rodriquez: Lucy the Valiant89

Purple: Rachel Stones: Decode9

I will announce who gotten the role of silver ranger is later on.

Anyways the first fight against the devil minions will take place in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Rise of the Saints Part: 2


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: The Rise of the Saints Part 2

The eight teens look at devil like minions as it is crimson red and black. They have bulky arms and legs. It has devil like horns on top of their heads. Their tails are long with a sharp arrow points. They have scythes on the sides of their arms.

"Umm, any ideas what these things might be"? Johan asks them.

"Nope, and it is terrifying the people". Rachel said to them.

"We have to do something before those things destroy the town". Logan said to them.

Ingrid looks at them as something has to happen. "Does someone has to lead a charge or something"? Ingrid asks them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Oliver. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Is it something I have"? Oliver asks them.

Adrienne looks at Oliver. "You are the one wearing red like a certain leader does". Adrienne said to Oliver.

Charlie looks at them as the things are getting closer. "Umm guys, we better do something now". Charlie said to them.

Riley nods in agreement Charlie. "I have to agree, and we need to make a change now". Riley said to them. As it seems to fall on the eight teenagers, they are charging into the fight.

Back at the tower, Mother Superior looks on the monitors. She frowns as they are not doing so well, and yet they are the only ones that went into the fight. "Terra, the chosen ones needs to brought here". Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra nods as she is watching the monitors. "The newest red ranger has a lot to learn about being a leader". Terra said to Mother Superior.

Mother Superior nods to Terra. "You are right about that young Terra. Sister Maria has your old morphor ready and it has the code to teleport you and the teens to teleport here". Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra looks at her old morphor as she receives it from Sister Maria. She has a wild smirk on her face. "Hello old friend", Terra said to herself as she is holding her morphor again. She realizes that it will be the first time in six years that she has morphed. 'Riverdale, be prepared that the Power Rangers are coming to town'. Terra thought to herself as she heads to the fight for the first time in years.

Back at the battle, the teens are not having much luck against the minions. Some of them are being tossed around, and others are trying to put up a strong fight. As Oliver is getting kicked to the stomach and landing towards the others, they look at each other wondering this is the end.

All the sudden, a roar of a tiger fills the area as a dagger lands on the minion. "If you try to harm them, you got me to deal with got it". A yellow Beast Ranger said to the minions.

The teens are surprised by the incoming Power Ranger. "Are you a Power Ranger"? Adrienne asks the ranger.

The yellow ranger nods to them. "Yeah, but this is not the best place to discuss it". The yellow ranger said as she retrieves her faithful dagger. "Ianuae Magicae", the yellow ranger said to her morphor as she and the eight teens teleport away via heavenly light.

Close by, the leader of the officers see them teleporting away. 'So those eight teens are in the way of Empress Tempataru's plans to take over the world, she will not be pleased'. The leader officer thought to himself as he takes off as he and the devil like minions also takes off.

Back at the Tower of the Elemental Saints, the eight teens land on the floor as they have no idea where they are. "Ok were we just fighting those strange things just now"? Rachel asks them.

The teens nod as they are really confused by this. "Yeah but any ideas on where we are"? Logan asks them.

"You are in the Tower of the Elemental Saints, Logan Harper". Mother Superior said to Logan.

The teens are caught off guard as Mother Superior walk towards them. "How did you know my name"? Logan asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at Logan. "I know a lot of things, Logan. I want all of you to follow me please". Mother Superior said to Logan.

The teens look at each other as the walk to the main ops room of the tower. As they look up on the ceiling, the teens gets very surprised to see eight cross shaped morphors on the table.

"Is that what I think that is"? Adrienne asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at Adrienne as she nods to her. "Yes these are the morphors for the newest team of Power Rangers Elemental Saints, Adrienne Rodriquez. Those devil like minions are called Daemoniorix". Mother Superior said to them.

"Daemoniorix, who sent them here to Riverdale"? Rachel asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at Rachel as she knows that she has been avoiding the church. "The evil empress Temptaru, and it has been a long while Rachel Stones". Mother Superior said to Rachel.

Charlie looks at Mother Superior as there is a lot more going on. "Who is Empress Temptaru anyways"? Charlie asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at Charlie. "20,000 years ago, there was a battle here on Earth. Empress Temptaru lead the charge. She was defeated by the Elemental Saints. Once she and her officers were defeated, the Elemental Saints send her evil to the deep underground abyss. There is no doubt that she has reawaken, Charles Osbourne". Mother Superior said to Charlie.

"So does the mural on the ceiling tells fully what happened in that battle"? Riley asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior nods to Riley. "Indeed Riley Brewer, the mural on the ceiling tells the entire story of the battle". Mother Superior said to Riley.

"Who was that ranger that saved us"? Ingrid asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at Ingrid as something about her hits her. 'Her face, she is a splitting image of someone I know'. Mother Superior thought to herself.

"You will meet her in a moment, Ingrid Woods". Mother Superior said to Ingrid. The sisters and the brother look at each other as something caught Mother Superior very off guard.

Johan looks at Mother Superior. "Mother Superior, what does all of this have to do with us"? Johan asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at Johan. "Johannes Hartford, you and the others were the only ones that stayed and fight against them". Mother Superior said to Johan.

Oliver has his arms crossed as he spots the ranger walking towards them. "Are you sure we are the right ones and all of this is a hoax or something"? Oliver Shelby asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at Oliver. "This is not a hoax, Oliver Shelby. This is a destiny that all of you have been chosen and answer to him. You can introduce your self now Terra". Mother Superior said to Terra.

The ranger known as Terra powers down. To the teens surprise, they got saved by a short yellow ranger. "Here I thought it is one of those days that I don't need to introduce myself. I can see that is not the case. The name Terra Sloane, and I was the Beast Yellow Ranger. I will be your ranger mentor".

Terra said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they were kind of expecting someone else. "We were kind of expecting a former leader to mentor us". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra rolls her eyes as the others give Oliver a look. She hands him the red morphor. "Life can give you really unexpected events. Plus you have a lot to learn about being a leader and the red ranger". Terra said to Oliver as she is really mad.

Oliver looks at the red morphor as he really offended Terra. 'Great, it is the first day of school, and I have pissed off the ranger mentor'. Oliver thought to himself.

Terra grabs the blue morphor as she went up to Johan. "Being a blue ranger usually means that they are the second in command. That is what you are to this new team, Johannes". Terra said to Johan.

Johannes looks at the blue morphor. "Thank you, plus I go by Johan". Johan said to Terra. Terra nods as she makes the mental note of it.

Terra grabs the black morphor as she went up to Ingrid. "Ingrid, a black ranger is usually a guy carrying the power. However you are the first female black ranger to make the scene to the ranger community". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she is holding her black morphor. "Wow", Ingrid said to herself. She is holding her black morphor.

Terra grabs a green morphor as she went up to Riley. "Like the black ranger, the green ranger are usually a male. You are the second female to taken the spot as the green ranger, Riley". Terra said to Riley.

Riley nods as she is making a change like Ingrid to the stereotype to a particular ranger. "Right on", Riley said to Terra.

Terra grabs the yellow morphor as she looks at Charlie. "In due time, I know that you can become a bold, fierce, and confident yellow ranger that should never be messed with in battle. I am honored to give this yellow morphor to you, Charles". Terra said to Charles.

Charles is in awe that the mentor was a yellow ranger. "Thank you, and I go by Charlie". Charlie said as he is messing with his glasses.

Terra nods as she makes another note of it. "Your welcome", Terra said to Charlie.

Terra grabs the pink mophor as she looks at Adrienne. "The pink ranger comes in different shapes, sizes, and personalities, Adrienne. You have a strong compassion for others and makes s stand against bullies". Terra said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at her pink morphor in her hands. It must be a fate chosen to her to become a ranger.

Terra grabs the white morphor as she looks at Logan. "Like the pink ranger, the white ranger also comes in different sizes and situations. In due time, you will know that you will have a second family within the rangers". Terra said to Logan as she hands the morphor to him.

Logan nods to Terra as he looks at his fellow teammates. 'I hope that none of them leaves me'. Logan thought to himself as he looks at his white morphor.

Finally, Terra grabs the purple morphor as she looks at Rachel. "Rachel, the purple ranger is a rare color in the ranger community, but it is not very common to have a purple ranger on the team. You will join the previous purple rangers before you in this royal color". Terra said to Rachel as she hands the morphor to Rachel.

Rachel nods to Terra as she accepts the purple morphor. "I go by Ray, got it". Ray said to Terra.

Terra recognized the sarcastic tone in her voice. "Got it", Terra said to Ray as she looks at them. "The rules are simple. Never use your ranger powers for your own gain, never escalate in a battle, and finally never reveal your identity to anyone that includes friends and family. Just break one of these rules, your power will be taken away from you and no longer a ranger". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they accept the rules. "Yes Terra", they said in a collective tone.

Mother Superior looks at the new team of rangers. "In due time, each one of you will learn about the very element in your morphors and the very Saint that resides within the cores itself. Tomorrow, you all will report here for training". Mother Superior said to the teens.

The teens nod as they leave the tower. Sister Clara went up to Mother Superior. "Reverend Mother, did you see something in Ingrid"? Sister Clara asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Sister Clara. "Yes Sister Clara, she looks just like Constance". Reverend Mother said to Sister Clara.

Terra looks at them as she is missing something. "Forgive me Mother Superior, but who is Constance"? Terra asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at Terra as she does not know. "Was Terra, you can retire for the evening". Mother Superior said to Terra as she walks away from her

As Terra is very confused by the whole thing, Sister Clara catches up to Mother Superior. "Ingrid and Terra has a right to know who Constance is to them Reverend Mother". Sister Clara said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Sister Clara. "The truth shall come when they are both ready to hear it, Sister Clara". Reverend Mother said to Sister Clara as they leave the room.

Back in the deep abyss, the leader of the officers went to Empress Temptaru. "My empress, there are foes that will need to be dealt with. Plus a veteran Power Ranger stepped in to save them". The leader of the officers said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru frowns as she hears of this. "There is no doubt that this veteran ranger has given them the Elemental Saint Cores and the morphors. You know what to do Satanicus". Empress Temptaru said to the leader of the officers named Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Empress Temptaru as he has a devious and vindictive look on his face. "Yes I do Empress Temptaru", Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru as he goes to pick a monster to send against the Rangers.

End Chapter

The rangers has been given their morphors. Plus you will have to wait and see what Reverend Mother is hiding from both Terra and Ingrid, but that will be later down the road in this story.

Next Chapter: A Dislike of Being Leader, Fire


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: A Dislike for Being Leader, Fire

That evening at Oliver Shelby's house, Oliver is in his room as he is doing his homework. He sighs as he learned a lot of things today including the fact that he is a leader of a Power Ranger team. 'Why does it have to be me to lead'? Oliver thought to himself as he looks at the very morphor that Terra gave him. He thinks back to what Terra said to him in the very tower that afternoon when it all happened.

Flashback

Terra rolls her eyes as the others give Oliver a look. She hands him the red morphor. "Life can give you really unexpected events. Plus you have a lot to learn about being a leader and the red ranger". Terra said to Oliver as she is really mad.

End flashback

Oliver sighs as he is being called to dinner by his dad, Austin. "Coming dad", Oliver said to Austin as he is coming towards the dining room table. His little sister Whitney looks at her big brother. "I thought you were going to help me with my English homework after school, Ollie". Whitney said to Oliver.

Oliver sighs as Whitney is the only one that can him that. "Sorry sis, I had other things to take care off". Oliver said to Whitney. He knows that he could not tell anyone of his newest hobby

Whitney shrugs as she seems to buy that. "I will find out one of these days, Ollie. Maybe even finding out who you are crushing on". Whitney said as she has a sneaky sly look on her face.

Oliver blushes in embarrassment by his little sister. "That is not your territory sis". Oliver said to Whitney.

Austin looks at them as the typical argument between them. "Knock it off you two, it is Oliver's business, Whitney". Austin said to them. Oliver nods as Whitney has a pout on her face. Although, it makes Oliver wonder how to get to know his new teammates.

The next day at Riverdale Academy, the students are wearing school uniforms. The guys has a white button down shirts with a red tie and black pants and shoes, and the girls has white blouse with a similar red neck tie and red and black pleated skirts and black shoes.

The teens are sitting together in the library away from the others. "So besides having to deal with these uniforms all the time, how we should get to know each other"? Ray asks them.

Johan looks at the newly purple ranger. "It should be Oliver's decision to decide on that Ray". Johan said to Ray.

Ray glances at Johan. "Yeah but our leader has not come up with something yet". Ray said to Johan.

Charlie looks at Ray. "Come on Ray, this is brand new to us. We should suggest something". Charlie said to Ray.

Adrienne looks at them as she nods. "Even our mentor was a ranger as well. Plus we should at least don't make the same mistakes that her team made years ago". Adrienne said to them.

The teens look at each other as it hits Oliver. He is the newest red ranger on the team. "What kind of mistakes"? Oliver asks Adrienne as doubts about being a leader is already on his mind.

"Well from what I have read, they had some arguments, their leader went on a solo rescue mission, and their blue ranger nearly decided to quit over a villain getting into his head". Adrienne said to Oliver.

Oliver looks down on himself as it maybe getting a bit over his head about being a leader. "Great", Oliver said to himself.

Logan looks at Adrienne. "Umm Adrienne, I do not think it is a good idea to tell him about that". Logan said to Adrienne.

Riley looks at them as she shakes her head. "We will make our own mistakes on this team, Adrienne, but it does not mean that we will repeat those same mistakes that they made. You must have some sort of opinion about this, Ingrid". Riley said to Ingrid.

Ingrid is in deep thought about something. Oliver looks at his black ranger. "Earth to Ingrid", Oliver said to Ingrid in a cold and rude tone.

Ingrid snaps out from her deep thought as she looks at them. "You can't be zoning out on this first discussion with this team". Oliver said in a rude tone.

Ingrid looks at Oliver like she is about to cry. "For a leader, you are really cold and rude". Ingrid said as she quickly leaves the library in tears.

The teens look Oliver giving him a glare. "What, she was not paying any attention to the conversation". Oliver said to them.

Johan shakes his head to Oliver. "Yes but you could have asked her what was on her mind instead instead of scolding her". Johan said to Oliver.

Oliver sighs as he really done it. 'Great, my first day as leader, and I already made my black ranger cry'. Oliver thought to himself. He only has a few friends, but this is brand new to him being around completely different people. "I should go apologize then". Oliver said to them. The teens nod to Oliver as he is in the wrong on it.

As the bell rings to dismiss to go to the next class, Oliver catches up to Ingrid. "Ingrid hold up a minute". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid glances at Oliver as she really does not want to talk to him at the moment. "What Oliver, are you going to be cold and rude to me again"? Ingrid asks Oliver as she is has a hurt look on her face.

Oliver looks at Ingrid. "I want to apologize to you. It just I can be cold and rude at times". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid glares at Oliver as she shakes her head. "Perhaps it is something you should change about yourself while becoming a great leader". Ingrid said to Oliver. She continues to walk away from him.

Oliver sighs as it is brand new to him. 'So much for that', Oliver thought to himself. He walk towards his next class.

After school the teens are at the Tower, Terra sees how Ingrid is feeling kind of down and Oliver is getting the look from the others. "What's going on guys"? Terra asks them as she has her arms crossed.

As the alarms are going off, the teens cover their ears. It sounds like an organ and church bells going off. Terra looks at the monitors. "It looks like it is going to wait. The passcode is Elemental Saints Let's Take It to the Heavens, and I honestly believe in all of you". Terra said to them.

The teens look at each other as they wait for Oliver. "Why are you guys looking at me"? Oliver said to them.

The teens look at him with an obvious look on their faces. "You are the leader. You say these thing to head to out to battle". Johan said to Oliver.

Oliver sighs as Terra shakes her head. "Great", Oliver said as he leaves with them.

At the park, the teens are face to face with a jackal like demon with the Daemoniorix. "Who and what are you"? Ray asks the demon monster.

The jackal like monster looks at them. "The name is Jacksinner, and I will bring my chaos to make everyone being scared and doing the wrong things. I am actually a demonix". Jacksinner said to them.

"You are not going to stay around for long". Logan said to Jacksinner.

"Is this where we should you know morph"? Charlie asks them.

The teens look at Oliver as they wait for him to lead. Oliver grabs his morphor as he does not have a good handle on it. "Umm yeah, Elemental Saints Let's Take it to the Heaven", Oliver said as he said the passcode. However nothing happens.

Oliver presses the button again but nothing happen again. "Is my morphor broken or something"? Oliver asks them.

Johan and the others look at each other as they try to morph. "Elemental Saints Power of the Saints", they said in unison. A bright aura covers their bodies as they are morphing for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Johan is underneath the sea as he is swimming up his cross. He has a blue tight length robes with pants and boots. The design of the ranger suit has a gold and silver cross on his chest with a gold belt at the waist. His helmet is blue with a cross symbol as the visor design. He has his bow and harpoon arrows in his arsenal. "Elemental Saint of Water, Elemental Saint Blue Ranger", Johan said as he is in pose.

Riley is in the forest as she is climbing up a tree to her cross. She has a green knee length robes with pants. She has the same gold and silver cross on her chest with a gold belt at the waist. Her helmet is green with a cross symbol as the visor design. She has a her bow and wood arrows in her arsenal. "Elemental Saint of Forest, Elemental Saint Green Ranger", Riley said as she is in her pose.

Ingrid is standing in the shadows of the dark sky. She sneaks up like a ninja to her cross. She has a black knee length robes with pants. She has a gold and silver cross on her chest with a gold belt at the waist. Her helmet is black with a cross symbol as the visor. She has black daggers in her arsenal. "Elemental Saint of Shadows, Elemental Saint Black Ranger", Ingrid said as she is in her pose.

Charlie is standing in a thundercloud. He is running to his thunder bolted cross. He has a yellow thigh length robes with pants. He has a gold and silver cross on his chest with a gold belt at the waist. His helmet is yellow with a cross symbol as the visor. He has electric bow and arrows in his arsenal. "Elemental Saint of Thunder, Elemental Saint Yellow Ranger", Charlie said as he is in his pose.

Logan is standing in a bright light like the bright sunlight. He slides to his luminous cross. He has a white thigh length robes with pants. He has a gold and silver cross on his chest with a gold belt at his waist. His helmet is white with a cross symbol as the visor. He has a dual wielding swords in his arsenal. "Elemental Saint of Light, Elemental Saint White Ranger", Logan said as he is in his pose.

Adrienne is standing in the sky like she is at one with the wind. She is flying to her cross. She has a pink knee length robes with pants. She has a gold and silver cross on her chest with a gold belt at her waist. Her helmet is pink with a cross symbol as the visor. She has a monstrance arrows in her arsenal. "Elemental Saint of Wind, Elemental Saint Pink Ranger", Adrienne said as she is in her pose.

Rachel is standing in a deep psychic mind. She levitates towards her cross. She has a royal purple knee length robes with pants. She has a gold and silver cross on her chest with a gold belt at her waist. Her helmet is royal purple with a cross as the visor. She has a katana in her arsenal. "Elemental Saint of Mind, Elemental Saint Purple Ranger", Rachel said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Oliver is looking at his teammates as they are in ranger form except him. "Ok this is cool", Ray said as she is admiring her ranger suit. "Agreed", Logan said to Ray.

As Jacksinner is attacking the rangers, Johan looks at Oliver as he still wondering how to morph. "Oliver what are you waiting for morph"? Johan asks Oliver.

Oliver glares at Johan. "Do you think I am trying? Every time I try, it does not work". Oliver said to Johan. He is messing with it, and he is getting mad about it.

Riley looks at Oliver. "Figure it out quickly, Oliver. We need you to lead". Riley said to Oliver.

"Yeah you are the leader". Charlie said to Oliver as he is firing his electric bow and arrows at the Daemoniorix.

Ingrid's words are coming back to Oliver. "We are disorganized because of you". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Jacksinner slashes at them as it is taking advantage of the situation. "Defeating all of you will be easier than I thought". Jacksinner said as he slashes at Adrienne.

Adrienne tumbles back some as Logan catches her from falling. "You ok Adrienne", Logan said to Adrienne. Adrienne nods to Logan.

"Later rangers", Jacksinner takes off with the Daemoniorix.

The rangers look at each other as Oliver could not do anything. "We better teleport back to the tower to come up with a plan. Perhaps Terra will knock some sense into you". Ray said to Oliver.

Oliver sighs as he shakes his head. "Ianuae Magicae", they said as they teleport back to the tower.

Back at the tower, Terra sees the teens returning and sees that only seven of them powers down and Oliver did not even morphed. "Oliver Shelby", Terra said to them.

The teens look at each other as their leader is being called out. "Yes Terra", Oliver said to Terra.

Terra glares at Oliver. "Why didn't you morph like the others"? Terra asks Oliver. She looks like she wants answers.

Oliver looks at Terra. "I said the passcode and everything, and I messed with the morphor as well". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra shakes her head. "Oliver, you are a leader, and it will take you awhile to get use to your new teammates. It maybe something you don't like, but you are chosen for it for a reason. That reason is something you will find out on your own. You have to change your attitude and getting to know your teammates a lot better. My former leader changed from an judgemental idiot to a mature adult, and I know that you have the fire deep down to become a leader. Now drop and give me twenty". Terra said to them.

Mother Superior nods as she sees Terra taking charge on being a mentor. Brother George nods as he is very surprised by the tough but fairness in Terra.

Oliver looks at them like he has no idea what Terra meant by the drop and give me 20 means. "I do believe Miss. Terra means push ups, Oliver". Brother George said to Oliver.

As Oliver does the push ups, the teens are very surprised by it. "Are you a marine or something"? Johan asks Terra.

Terra shows her marine dog tags to them. "As a matter of fact, I am an off duty marine". Terra said to them.

After Oliver does his push ups, he looks at Terra. "Ok, I get it now", Oliver said to Terra. Terra nods to him. "Good, when the alarm goes off, the others look up to you to lead and come up with a plan. Johan and the others are your teammates. Your teammates will become your second family that you never expect to have". Terra said to Oliver.

Oliver nods to Terra as he got a lot of sense knocked into him like he just got his butt kicked by Terra. "I guess I do have a lot to learn about being a leader after all, and it does include having doubts as well". Oliver said to them. His teammates nod as the alarm is going off.

The teens look at the monitors as Jacksinner is attacking downtown. "Jacksinner is back guys, let's go", Oliver said to them. Johan nods as he sees that his leader is truly learning. Ingrid also sees this as well as they leave again for battle.

Mother Superior went up to Terra. "That is very good on getting through to Oliver", Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra nods to Mother Superior. "Yes, it is the tough but fair style I plan to have for this team". Terra said to Mother Superior.

Back in downtown Riverdale, Jacksinner looks at the unmorphed teens. "So you are back? Are you still disorganized to lead"? Jacksinner asks them.

Oliver grabs his morphor again as it feels different like it is actually working. "Being a leader maybe new to me, but I will accept it and overcome the challenges that comes with it. Everyone ready", Oliver said to them. "Ready", the others said in unison.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", they said in unison and together.

Morphing Sequence

Oliver is standing on an active volcano. He is sprinting to his flaming cross. He has a red thigh length robes with pants. He has a gold and silver cross on his chest and a gold belt at his waist. His helmet is red with a cross symbol as the visor. He has fire bow and arrows in his arsenal. "Elemental Saint of Fire, Elemental Saint Red Ranger", Oliver said as he is in his pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens nod as they see their leader in his ranger suit. "Now there is a leader in red", Adrienne said to them. "Now that jackal beast will be toast on both sides", Ray said to them with a sneaky smile on her face.

Jacksinner looks at the newly morphed red ranger. "Daemoniorix attack", Jacksinner said as he unleashes the devil minions on them.

Oliver grabs his weapon. "Guys get your weapons out and follow my lead, even if I dislike it". Oliver said to them.

The teens grins as they grab their weapons out from their arsenals as they begin to fight. Oliver is firing his fire arrows as Johan is right by his side. "Trust in his word, and you will be answered". Johan said as he fires his harpoon arrows at Daemoniorix.

Oliver sees that the minions are hit and destroyed into black dust by his fire arrows and harpoon arrows. He glances over at Riley and Ingrid as they are fighting the Daemoniorix as their weapons lands on them as they are destroyed into black dust.

Oliver turns his head as he sees Charlie and Logan working together as their punches and kicks hit the Daemoniorix as it gets destroyed to black dust. He notices Adrienne and Ray also fighting them as they are slashing the Daemoniorix as they are destroyed to black dust.

Jacksinner sees this as Oliver is coming at him. "What happened to that blundering leader that did not know how to morph and lead a team"? Jacksinner asks Oliver.

Oliver looks at Jacksinner. "I got some sense knocked into me. I may not like being a leader, but I am learning how to become a great leader anyways. Elemental Saint of Fire, Ignite", Oliver said as he is powering up his bow and arrow. The arrow is very hot like lava as it does not effect him. As Oliver fires the arrow, the arrow is becoming a flaming cross as it hits the Jacksinner.

Jacksinner gets hit directly in the chest by the arrow. He is destroyed in an explosion as it went to black dust.

Oliver has a grin on his face. "A Victory for Saints", Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they are happy that they won their first battle as they teleport away to the tower.

Back at the tower, the teens return to the tower. Terra looks at them as she sees the slow change in Oliver. "Well done, I knew you can lead the team, Oliver". Terra said to Oliver.

Oliver nods to Terra as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, you really showed me the way". Oliver said to Terra. He looks at Ingrid. "Ingrid, I do apologize for what happened at school. What ever is on your mind, you should say something and not keep it hidden Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Oliver. "You are forgiven Oliver". Ingrid said to Oliver as she has a light smile on her face.

Oliver nods to them. "How about we go to the cafe and we properly get to know each other"? Oliver asks them. The teens nod to them as they are about to leave.

Oliver looks at Terra. "Hey Terra, do you want to join us"? Oliver asks Terra. Terra nods to them. "Yeah", Terra said as she went with them.

Back at the underground abyss, Empress Temptaru is mad that the monster has failed. "Satanicus report to me now", Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

Satanicus walk to Empress Temptaru. "Yes my evil empress", Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru glares at Satanicus. "The rangers has destroyed one of my monsters. That is a failure in my books. I do not want failures in my plans to destroy the world". Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he is pretty much in for it. "I will find a monster that will destroy them my empress". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru nods to Satanicus. "Evenica I summon you". Empress Temptaru said to the second in command of the officers named Evenica.

Evenica is a seducing humanoid who is very beautiful and vindictive. She has great deception powers and her double edged sword is a force to be reckoned with. "You summon me, Empress Temptaru". Evenica said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Evenica. "I want you to find someone to trick to becoming a powerful warrior for us. Once this person is with us, the time to find the person that has the Elemental Saint of Spirit and capture him or her. I know you know how to do it". Empress Temptaru.

Evenica nods as she has a devious smile on her face. "Of course Empress Temptaru", Evenica said to Empress Temptaru as she leaves the underground abyss.

Back at the Tower, Terra just got back from the café. Mother Superior notices something unusual on the monitor. "Is something wrong Reverend Mother"? Terra asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior looks at Terra. "I am trying to get a lock on the person chosen for the Elemental Saint of Soul. It is like this person is not here in town or just hiding underneath my nose". Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra nods to Mother Superior. "It is either one or the other. Should I tell the other rangers tomorrow"? Terra asks Mother Superior.

Mother Superior shakes her head to Terra. "Not just yet, you may retire for the evening". Mother Superior said to Terra.

Terra nods as she sees Mother Superior leaving the room. Terra went to her quarters as she changes clothes for bed. As she lays in the bed, Terra could not help but to feel a bit uncomfortable like something is underneath her bed. Terra lifts the mattress and spots an old folded picture frames with two photos inside. She picks the picture frame up and looks at the photo. In the photographs, one of them is Terra's family photo as her parents are holding baby Terra and her brothers around them, and the other photo has her mom when she was a kid with another girl. 'Why is there a photo of my family in this picture frame. More importantly who is the other girl standing with my mom'? Terra asks herself as she is about to dive into a mystery of her own.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first battle for the rangers. I gave the tough and fair style of mentoring in Terra.

Next Chapter: Mr. Big Brother, Water


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Mr. Big Brother, Water

At the Catholic Orphanage, Johan is doing his homework as he could not help but to wonder about his teammates and the leader of the team. As he grab some notebook paper, Johan is beginning to write some rules for a team to have. 'I can never see myself as a leader. I might as well take the role as the big brother of the team'. Johan thought to himself as he thinks about Rachel and Adrienne the most because they are the youngest on the team.

Back in the deep underground abyss, Evenica is returning with information containing a potential person to be tricked. Empress Temptaru looks at Evenica. "I take it your mission is a successful one". Empress Temptaru said to Evenica.

Evenica nods as she hands the file on a few people. "Yes, I have looked around in that human city, and I found one person that fits your needs". Evenica said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at the file of a male. "Interesting enough, he will make do for this. Track him down and bring him to me". Empress Temptaru said to Evenica.

Evenica nods as she bows to Empress Temptaru. "Yes Empress Temptaru", Evenica said as she leaves the abyss again.

A couple of days later at Riverdale Academy, everyone is still talking about the newest team of Power Rangers coming to town. Johan is at his locker as he overhears the talk about them. "They call themselves the Elemental Saints Rangers. I mean it is different group like the Spirit Warriors in Warrior Heights and the Music Force in Reefside. Plus let's not forget the Jurassic Squad Ranger in Clover Hill". A teenage boy said to them.

The other teen looks at them. "Is that the school where that school secretary founded and lead a secret parent group that came up with the bribery scandal that covered up all sorts of bullying that a school shooter got information about and went to Reefside High to shoot up"? Another teen said to the first teen.

The teen nods to his friend. "Yeah apparently the leader had a personal vendetta against a student for sending her mom to prison a few years earlier, and now she is still serving time in a federal prison. Plus the teachers and the principal that got heavily involved in it got lengthy prison sentences while parents and teachers were not as involved got probation for 10 years". The teen said to his friend.

The friend shakes his head to him. "Yeah talk about insane of things happening, but I never thought that Riverdale will get a group of rangers here". The friend said to the teen boy.

They shrug as they spot two freshmen heading to the cafeteria. The two boys has a sneaky and devious looks on their faces. "Where do you think you are going pipsquek fresh meat"? The guy said to Rachel and Adrienne.

Ray rolls her eyes as she glares at the two guys. "Wow, did you come up with that lame unoriginal routine by yourselves or was it that hard to come up with something new to pick on someone else"? Ray said to them in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Adrienne is surprised by her fellow classmate and teammate by how she is to the two older boys. "Ray", Adrienne said to her.

The two guys are really mad as they are about to hit them. "That's enough leave them alone, bullying is forbidden". Johan said to them.

The two guys look at each other as one of the nuns takes them to the headmistress office.

"Thanks Johan", Adrienne said to him as she nudged at Ray. Ray sighs as she looks at him. "Yeah thanks Mr. Big Brother", Ray said to Johan as she walks away from the scene.

Johan sighs as he looks at Ray. Adrienne looks at the blue ranger. "Don't mind her Johan, you are looking out for us". Adrienne said to him.

Johan nods to Adrienne as he smiles to her. "Thanks Adrienne", Johan said to Adrienne as the two students go to class.

Later on that day, Johan is meeting up with the others as he notices that Charlie is not with them. "Have you guys seen Charlie"? Johan asks them.

The teens shake their heads. Oliver spots his yellow ranger. "Here he comes", Oliver said to Johan.

Charlie looks like he got spit balls in his hair. "Sorry I am late guys", Charlie said to them. Logan looks at him. What's with the spitballs"? Logan said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at them as he does not want to talk about it. "I rather not talk about it". Charlie said as he glanced at Johan. The others looks at each other as something must have happened earlier involving Charlie and Johan.

Back at the Tower, the teens are training and learning the basic martial arts from Brother George under Terra's watchful eye. Johan notices that Riley and Ingrid are having trouble with some of the moves.

"Here it is like this girls". Johan said as he shows them how to do it. Riley and Ingrid look at each other. "Umm Johan, Brother George is the teacher, so why are you acting like a big brother all the sudden"? Ingrid asks Johan. "Yeah I could ask Brother George for help". Riley said to Johan.

Terra frowns as she recognizes the big brother in Johan, and it reminded her of her former leader's super big brother mode all too well. Johan looks at them. "I just want to make sure you are doing it right". Johan said to them.

Just as Terra is about to say something, the alarm is going off. The teens report to the main ops room as they spot the trouble at the warehouse district. "Let's move", Oliver said to them.

As Terra watches them going off, she sighs as she shakes her head. Brother George looks at Terra. "Is something bothering you, Miss. Terra"? Brother George asks Terra.

Terra glances at Brother George. "The way Johan is being the big brother. It reminds me a lot of my former team leader. Although, Johan is more calm than Zack ever was. Plus I got a bad feeling that him being big brother can get him hurt". Terra said to Brother George.

Brother George nods as he thinks that she is right. "I have no doubt Miss. Terra, but I can see that something is troubling you besides the young teens". Brother George said to Terra.

Terra has a faint smile on her face as she shows him the picture frames she found. "Do you know the person on the right next to my mom in this photo"? Terra said to Brother George.

Brother George looks at the photo very closely. "Miss. Terra, I can not divulge this information to you alone. You and one of the rangers must learn the truth together. If you learn it with out this ranger, this ranger will be hurt by this". Brother George said to Terra.

Terra is perplexed by it as she looks at Brother George. "What, this effects one of the rangers? Terra asks Brother George.

Brother George looks at Terra as he sees how angry she is. "I am sorry Miss. Terra. It is something to discuss with Reverend Mother". Brother George said to Terra.

Terra sighs in defeat as she leaves the training room. She puts the picture frame back in her room as she puts it underneath her pillow.

"Terra, Sister Clara", Oliver yells out for her. Terra sighs as she realizes that one of the rangers is hurt. As Terra and Sister Clara came back into the main ops. Logan and Charlie are supporting Johan who is hurt.

"Let me guess, Johan got all big brother out on the battlefield". Terra said to them. "Majorly", Ray said as she is annoyed by it. "Yes", said Riley said to Terra. "He said that he has to be the big brother of the team". Adrienne said to Terra. Ingrid is quiet about it. "The demon monster said that I was the weakest link and the weakest black ranger to come in the scene". Ingrid said to Terra as she can use a confidence boost.

In the med bay, Sister Clara got to work with the healing. Johan looks at Terra as he sees the look on Terra's face. "I am doing some push ups once this monster is destroyed aren't I". Johan said to Terra.

Terra shakes her head to Johan. "Yes you are Johan. It is good that you want to become a big brother to the others, but there is a such thing as going overboard with it". Terra said to Johan.

Johan sighs as he looks at Terra. "I am an orphan and my parents did not have any siblings, and I do not have any younger brothers and sisters. It feels like it is my responsibility to be the big brother to the others especially with the girls. The one with all the answer and strict. The one that chases the guys who has broken a girl's heart after a break up. I want be the big brother on the team". Johan said to Terra.

Terra nods to Johan as she can see the level of maturity he has. "Johan, being the big brother does mean that you get to look out for them. Also at the same time, you also got to let them grow up. If something is wrong with one of the rangers, you can ask them and listen to their problems. Plus protecting others is not your responsibility alone". Terra said to Johan.

Johan nods as he understands it more. "I understand now. Did you have a friend that was a super big brother to you when you were a ranger"? Johan asks Terra.

Terra nods to Johan as it does remind her of her former leader of the team. "Oh yes, my former leader of the team was a super big brother type. He always want to be in the loop about everything especially with me because I was the youngest on the team. He wanted to see me being well protected from all the bad things in the world. He learned that I am a tough girl that can fight back against any thing. Even after my team saved the world, he is still the big brother to me. Although he did somethings that made me mad, he did it out of love". Terra said to Johan.

Johan nods as he is feeling a lot better as Sister Clara has healed him. "I understand now". Johan said to Terra. Terra nods to him as he got out of bed and rejoins with the others.

Sister Clara looks at Terra as she is putting things back in a cabinet. "Brother George told me that you found the picture frames with the photos". Sister Clara said to Terra.

Terra nods to Sister Clara. "Yeah, do you know who the girl is next to my mom in one of pictures"? Terra ask Sister Clara.

Sister Clara looks at Terra as she shouldn't be kept from knowing who it is. "Terra, it is something that you and one of the rangers should learn together. I can see that you want to know more on your own, but the more you know about it with one of the rangers the more the two of you can bond even better". Sister Clara said to Terra.

Terra sighs as this was Brother George told her. "When I was on active duty in the Marine Corp, I met my grandfather and uncle on my father's side of the family on my own, but I have not learned anything about my mom's side of the family not even when I was a kid. Now my grandpa is having a new role with the kids and reconnecting with my dad and my brothers". Terra said to Sister Clara.

Sister Clara looks at Terra as she understands it. "Terra, there is a reason why you don't know about your mother's side of the family. In order to fully understand it, you and one of the rangers must learn it together". Sister Clara said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she is defeated from learning anything more about it. "Alright", Terra said to Sister Clara as she left the room to over see the ranger's training.

Mother Superior went to the med bay. "Terra has found the photos that was once in Constance's room, Mother Superior. It will not be long until she discovers the truth about her mother's side of the family, and how it will effect on Ingrid". Sister Clara said to Mother Superior.

Mother Superior nods as she is holding a terrible secret from Terra and Ingrid. "I was hoping to keep this terrible sin of a secret from them for a bit longer, but it seems that time is not on my side". Mother Superior said to Sister Clara.

Back in the training room, Terra is watching the teens spar as Johan is apologizing to the others about being a super big brother to them. As he is forgiven by the other, the alarm is going off as the same demon monster is back.

Oliver looks at the monitor as the others get the same idea. "Let's show them that it won't get the better of us". Oliver said to them. Johan nods in agreement. "I promise that I won't be a super big brother out on the battle field". Johan said to them.

Ray nods as she smirks to him. "Good thing otherwise, I will have to kick your butt". Ray said to them. Riley looks at Ray as she shakes her head. "Ray cool it", Riley said to Ray. Ray shrugs as as she and the other teens heads off to the battle.

At the baseball diamond, the bulldog demon is making a rampage. The bulldog demon has three heads. "Well, well, well, you rangers do not know when to quit". The bulldog demon said to them.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens yells out as they morph into ranger form.

The bulldog demon glares at the rangers as Daemoniorix also shows up. "Great more butt ugly devil minions", Ray said to them as she punches at them.

Adrienne looks at Ray. "This is what evil monsters do Ray. They send these things to distract us". Adrienne said to Ray.

Ingrid nods in agreement as she grabs her weapon as she slashes at them. "Yeah, Terra knew how to do this when she was a ranger". Ingrid said to them.

As the fighting progressed, the bulldog demon looks at the yellow ranger. As it is about to charge in at him, Johan spots this as he does not stand for it. "Charlie, incoming out of control dog". Logan said to Charlie.

As Charlie dodges the demon, Johan is ready this time. "That's it demon, you will be brought down. Elemental Saint of Water, Wave", Johan said as he powers up his bow and harpoon arrows.

As the arrows are fired, the arrows land directly at the demon. "No I hate water". The bulldog demon said as it is destroyed in a watery explosion.

"A Victory for the Saints", Johan said to them as the team are happy that Johan saved the day. They teleport back to the tower.

Back at the tower, Terra nods as the Rangers defeated the bulldog demon. "You learned your lesson Johan". Terra said to Johan.

Johan nods to Terra. "Yes I did, don't be a super big brother to everyone on the team". Johan said to Terra. Terra nods to Johan. "Good now drop and give me twenty". Terra said to Johan.

Johan nods as he is doing the push ups. The teens look at each other as it is probably something to get them disciplined and a stronger person.

After Johan finishes them, Terra looks at them. "You all should head home. You got homework to do, and I don't want your parents to worry". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they left the tower.

Terra hears her cellphone ringing as she recognized the person calling her. "Hello", Terra said to the person on the phone. "Hey Terra, it's Anya", Anya said to Terra.

Terra smiles as it is someone she has not heard from in a long time. "Hey Anya, it has been a long time". Terra said to Anya.

"It has been six years, Terra. Plus I have heard from your brothers that you are living in Riverdale now". Anya said to Terra.

Terra sighs as it is probably Leo or Michael that told her. "Yeah it is a ten hour drive north of Norland". Terra said to Anya.

"It is a long drive. I thought you would have gotten a nice homecoming party and surprising your family and the others that you are back until you get deployed again". Anya said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she is not the one for the attention. Plus the homecoming party didn't happen. "Something came up in Riverdale, and no it is not a military thing". Terra said to Anya.

"Let me guess, it is a Power Ranger thing". Anya said to Terra.

Terra is taken back by it. "Yeah how did you know. Wait you found evidence of it back at HQ didn't you". Terra said to Anya.

"You know me all too well. Anyways I'm wondering if I could come up and see you. The others does miss you". Anya said to Terra.

Terra sighs as Anya mentions the others to her. "Does that include Zack? Last time I checked, he was angry that I am going into the military without telling him in a good way. I swear he is still seeing me as that freshman ranger. He just doesn't understand that I made that decision on my own". Terra said to Anya.

"It does include Zack believe it or not. However Zack is not happy with you that you still have not came home yet". Anya said to Terra.

Terra rolls her eyes as someone must have told Zack. "Did Leo said anything to him about when I was coming home because I specifically told Leo that I did not want any surprise parties". Terra said to Anya.

"Yeah he did, and he told Zack the date. Zack was starting to plan the party. When Leo told Zack that you were still in Riverdale, Zack got worried that you were being redeployed too soon". Anya said to Terra.

Terra rolls her eyes as she is hearing this. "Typical Zack and his super Mr. Big Brother ways, I am not getting redeploy any time soon. The next time I do see him, I will have him doing push-ups". Terra said to Anya.

"The marines really changed you, Terra. What's with the Mr. Big Brother though"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra smirks to herself as she is wondering how to tell her about one of her rangers. "Just something I picked up from a teenager. Plus you should come up next weekend". Terra said to Anya.

"I have nothing planned for next weekend. I will definitely come up to see you". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods to Anya. "Great I will look forward to seeing you". Terra said to Anya.

"Yeah see you then bye", Anya said to Terra.

"Bye Anya". Terra said as the phone call ends.

As the phone call ends, Mother Superior went up to Terra. "I take it you have a nice talk with a friend". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra looks up at Reverend Mother as she is wondering what she is hiding from her and one of the rangers. "Yeah my friend from Norland is coming to see me, next weekend". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods to Terra. "Terra is there someone you want me to contact if something does happen to you in a ranger emergency"? Reverend Mother asks Terra.

Terra looks at Reverend Mother as she pulls up the number of her mentor. "Her name is Dr. Anya Burrows". Terra said as she writes the number on a piece of paper and hands it to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods to Terra. "You can retire for the evening Terra". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra nods as she sees Reverend Mother leaving the room. She went to her room as she pulls out the picture frame. She looks at the one picture that has her mom and the other girl in the photo. 'Who are you'? Terra thought to herself as she is curious who the woman is and what Reverend Mother is hiding from her and one of the rangers.

End Chapter

Yeah the things with Terra is going to lead to the two parter chapter that will be the end of this arc.

Next Chapter: The Challenger, Wood


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: The Challenger, Wood

At the Brewer House, it is located in a very nice neighborhood as her dad is the mayor of Riverdale. Riley is in the kitchen as she is planning to attend a fundraiser and petition to stop a kill shelter from euthanizing animals at an animal shelter in town that weekend. "What is that for anyways"? Her younger brother Henry said to Riley.

Riley looks at her little brother. "This petition will convince the animal shelter to stop euthanizing animals that are still healthy and needs good homes". Riley said to Henry.

Henry rolls his eyes at his older sister. "Ugh, no one would sign that thing but you Riley. Plus you are such a boring tree hugger". Henry said to Riley.

Riley sighs as her younger brother does not get it. "You have a right to make a great change for the community and the world, Henry. Is there something you want to fight for"? Riley asks Henry.

Henry looks at Riley as he thought about it. "Yeah becoming a Power Ranger. They are a lot cooler than being a tree hugger like you". Henry said to Riley.

Riley sighs as her little brother likes to make fun of her hobbies and interests calling it lame. Then again, she can not tell him about being a ranger. "It is for his own good". Riley said to herself as she is continuing working on it.

Back in the underground abyss, Empress Temptaru is furious that the rangers has destroyed another demon monster. "What do I have to do to get out of this place and create havoc of my own"? Empress Temptaru yells out in anger.

The third officer walk towards the evil empress. "Empress Temptaru", the male officer said as he bows down to her.

Empress Temptaru looks at the third officer. "Yes Herodite", Empress Temptaru said to the third officer named Herodite.

Herodite looks at Empress Temptaru. "I have some information that you need to know". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Herodite as she is very curious about the information. "What kind of information"? Empress Temptaru asks Herodite.

Herodite looks at Empress Temptaru. "You nearly gotten reawaken 16 years ago, but it did not happen". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru is stunned by the news. "What, why is this the first of hearing about it"? Empress Temptaru asks Herodite.

Herodite looks at the Empress Temptaru. "Some how, the black Elemental Saint Core was glowing, and it got the other cores to glow as well. It seems that one of the rangers was born on that night. If the glowed continued, you would have been reawakened earlier than originally expected". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru is stunned by the information. "Very interesting Herodite, according to a legend, the original nuns and monks preformed a special ritual for the person being chosen by the core to be raised by their biological family until it is time for the great battle. If a monk or a nun breaks that scared vow by removing the child from their biological family after the special ritual is done, the nun becomes a prisoner in the abyss and I will be free to create havoc and chaos". Empress Temptaru said to Herodite.

Herodite nods as this is proven useful to Empress Temptaru. "Yes the rangers will be shocked to learn about this legend". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru nods a she wants to know who the person born 16 years ago. "Herodite, I want you to find out who was born on that night and cross check against the rangers. You are the only one that can go through that hideous seal". Empress Temptaru said to Herodite.

Herodite nods as he receives the orders. "I will not fail you, Empress Temptaru". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru as he leaves the abyss.

Empress Temptaru sees Satanicus coming in the room. "I want you to send another demon monster against the rangers. Make sure it destroys them". Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods to Empress Temptaru as he picks a demon monster. "It will be done". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru. He leaves the room as he picks the butcher demon to fight against the rangers. "Butcher Demon, I want you to destroy the rangers". Satanicus said to the Butcher Demon.

The Butcher Demon is a heavy set demon with an arsenal of meat cleavers. "It will be my pleasure. My meat blobs will get them". The Butcher Demon said to Satanicus as it leaves the abyss.

In downtown Riverdale, Terra is parking her custom built motor cycle. As she locks her cycle, Terra takes off her helmet. "There is so much that reminds me of my hometown". Terra thought to herself as she is going to take a walk around town before heading back to the tower.

"You horrible young lady", an elderly woman said to Terra. The elderly woman is in her eighties as she has pale with some muscle in her. She has white hair with blue gray eyes. She is wearing a simple outfit with shoes. She is carrying a purse that some say it is too heavy for a elderly woman to carry.

Terra turns around at the older woman. "I am sorry, but what did I do to offend you ma'am". Terra said to the woman.

The woman looks at Terra as she is meaner than a hornets nest. "You driving that horrible thing. You are not brought up properly. You will never get a proper gentleman with that horrible thing". The woman said to Terra.

Terra is confused by what she should do. "My brother and I built my motorcycle together. Please let me go about my day". Terra said to the woman.

The woman went closer to Terra as she sees a necklace around her neck as she recognizes it and her. "Where did you get that necklace Daphne"? The woman asks Terra.

Terra is caught very off guard by the question as it does not happen not very often to her. "Excuse me, but my name is not Daphne, that was my mom's name. This necklace was given to me on my 18th birthday by my dad". Terra said to the woman.

The woman looks at Terra like she is about to be enraged by the whole thing. "Daphne only had one child named Rafe. Give me that necklace thief", the woman said to Terra.

Terra is taken back by it again. She knows she can not harm an elderly person. "Rafe is my brother, ma'am". Terra said as she caught in a bad position. She is mostly calm and a bit nervous as she does not know what to do.

The woman continues to glare at Terra. "You are a lair, and I will teach you some manners, thief". The woman said as she swings her purse at Terra.

Terra sees the purse coming at her as she dodges it. "Ma'am please calm down, I am unarmed. I may look like someone you know, but I am not who you think I am. You are creating a scene". Terra said as she is staying calm about it.

The people in downtown is seeing what is going on. An off duty officer recognizes Terra in some trouble as he calls it in. "Is that Old Lady Valencia"? A witness asks a friend. "It is but why is she going off on the newest office worker at the Cathedral"? Another witness asks the person.

Another elderly man sees what is going on as his wife is attacking a young woman. "Emmaline, stop this right now". The man said to the woman named Emmaline.

Emmaline turns to the man. Terra has no clue if the man is her husband or someone else. "Theodore, I am about to punish this punk on it is not proper to take items that does not belong to them. Especially that necklace that once belonged to that wedlocked Daphne". Emmaline said to the man named Theodore.

Emmaline looks at him as she swings her purse at Terra again. Terra gets hit by her side as she went to the ground. "Just hand that necklace back now". Emmaline yells at Terra. Terra is in pain as she got hit by an elderly woman.

Theodore looks at Emmaline and the calm but nervous young woman. "Emmaline, you just can't attack people. That is not Daphne". Theodore said to Emmaline.

"Terra Sloane is a lot of things, ma'am, but a thief and liar does not fit her at all". An off duty police officer said as a cop arrest Emmaline Valencia for assault.

Terra looks up at the off duty officer as she recognizes him. "Thanks for the call Officer Winchester", the police officer said to Officer Winchester as she is leading the elderly woman to her car and drives away.

"Terra are you alright"? Officer Winchester asks Terra as he helps her up.

Terra looks at the officer as she is still in pain. "I will be fine. Here I thought people treat their service members a lot better than this". Terra said as she goes on. She looks at Nate. "Nate is that you"? Terra asks Nate.

Nate nods to Terra. "You bet it is Terra, but why did that woman suddenly attacked you like that? Plus why haven't you come back to Norland for a homecoming party"? Nate said to Terra.

Terra looks at Nate as she sighs to him. "I really do not know Nate. What did she hit me with that is in her purse anyways? Plus there is something more important here in Riverdale than coming home for a homecoming party". Terra said to Nate as she is still in pain.

Theodore looks at them. "Excuse me for my intrusion, but your last name is Sloane correct". Theodore said to them.

Terra glares at the man as Nate can see that Terra is pissed. "Yeah it is. Why didn't you stop that psychotic woman"? Terra asks the man.

Nate sighs as somethings has not changed about Terra's strong sailor's mouth attitude. "Terra cool it", Nate said to Terra.

Theodore sighs as he has a lot to explain to them. "Emmaline is my wife. She has advance stages of Alzheimer's Disease. I know that is no excuse for her behavior to attack you like that. Is your father's name is Benjamin Sloane by any chance"? Theodore asks Terra.

Terra is taken back by this as this man asks her about her dad. "Yes he is, my dad give me this necklace on my 18th birthday, and it once belonged to Daphne who was my mom. How do you know her"? Terra asks Theodore.

It shocks Theodore as he is meeting his granddaughter for the first time. "My name is Theodore Valencia. Daphne was my daughter". Theodore said to Terra.

Terra is surprised by this as she looks at him. "You must be my mom's dad and that means Emmaline must be my mom's mom then". Terra said to Theodore.

Theodore nods to Terra. "That's correct, Emmaline is your grandmother". Theodore said to Terra.

Terra looks at the man as Nate is confused by all of this. "Why I haven't met you and Emmaline before until now"? Terra asks Theodore.

Theodore sighs as he has to be the one to explain it to her. "We had an argument with your parents. The last time I saw Daphne and Benjamin was on their wedding day. Rafe was a baby at the time". Theodore said to Terra.

Terra is clutching to her side as she looks at him. "On their wedding day, what was it about"? Terra asks Theodore.

Theodore looks at Terra. "It was regarding Constance. She wanted to live with Daphne and Benjamin. When we learned that Daphne was pregnant with Rafe, Emmaline sent Constance to the nuns to make sure that she does not end up being a unwed mother like Daphne. Constance came to the wedding and asked Daphne and Benjamin if she came come live with them. Emmaline would not hear any of it and sent Constance back to the nuns. You see Daphne and Constance were sisters and had a tight knit relationship. She and I were the only ones that called her Connie. When Constance was sent back to the nuns in Riverdale, Daphne and Benjamin were furious with Emmaline and me. They cut off all communication with us. They probably didn't tell you about us because they wanted to protect them from what your mother had to deal with". Theodore said to Terra.

Terra looks at Theodore as there is more that she wants to know. "My mom has a sister that I never knew. Where is she now"? Terra asks Theodore.

Theodore sighs as he looks at Terra. "Was, Constance was brutally murdered 16 years ago. The man that killed her is sitting on death row. I know I just met you, but I would like to get to know you better and hoping to reconnect with your family. You must believe me that sending Constance away to the nuns was mostly Emmaline's idea". Theodore said to Terra.

Terra looks at Theodore as she is processing it. "I have to ask my dad for the full story, but I have to process the whole thing. It is nice meeting you though, Theodore". Terra said to Theodore.

Theodore nods as he looks at Terra. "Very well then", Theodore said to Terra. He leaves the area.

Nate is still holding Terra up. "That must be crazy, where are you staying at? You are in no condition to drive your motorcycle back to your place". Nate said to Terra.

Terra looks up at Nate as she is getting dizzy. "Get me back to the Tower behind the Cathedral and ask for Sister Clara". Terra said as she fainted.

Nate catches Terra in his arms as he carries her. He is wondering why she told him to take her to a tower of all places.

At the tower, Reverend Mother spots Nate carrying the ranger mentor. "Where is Sister Clara? Terra is injured". Nate said to the Reverend Mother.

"I will take you to her. What happened to Terra, Nathaniel Winchester white beast ranger"? Reverend Mother asks Nate.

As Nate is caught off guard by it, he explains to her what happened downtown. "I see, I will make sure Brother George bring Terra's motorcycle back here. Follow me please", Reverend Mother said to Nate.

As Nate brings Terra to the healing room, Sister Clara takes a look as she is taking care of Terra. "What is this place though"? Nate asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Nate. "This is the Tower of the Elemental Saints and headquarters of the Elemental Saints Power Rangers. Terra is their mentor". Reverend Mother said to Nate.

Nate is very surprised by it. "Zack you are in for a shocking surprise and a rude awakening because you lost a bet". Nate said to himself.

Reverend Mother looks at Nate like she learns something that he should have done. "What kind of bet was it"? Reverend Mother asks Nate.

Nate looks at Reverend Mother. "It was six years ago. The others were surprised by how Terra gave rangers back then real advice. A comment was thrown out by how Terra could become the next mentor to a group of rangers. Zack made the motion of starting the bet and the rest of us jumped into it". Nate said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods as she has a full mind to speak to Zack. "Where is Zack now"? Reverend Mother asks Nate.

Nate sighs as this is going into an uncomfortable subject. "Zack is a firefighter in Norland. Terra and Zack has not spoken to each other in six years. Zack got upset when Terra told us that she is getting deployed to the Middle East. The last word Terra said to him was I don't need protection, but this country does". Nate said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods as she learns about more about the ranger mentor. "Nate there will be times that differences will need to put aside for the greater good. If something happens to Terra in a ranger emergency, Zack will have to come here in the worst circumstances". Reverend Mother said to Nate.

Nate nods as it might give Zack a chance to see Terra. "I suppose, but Terra is still mad at him though". Nate said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods as she looks at him. "I see then". Reverend Mother said to Nate.

Sister Clara walk towards them. "Terra will be fine and asleep. She does not have any broken bones, but she does have some deep bruises. My best guess is that Terra got hit with bricks". Sister Clara said to them.

Nate sighs in relief by the news. "That's a relief", Nate said to Sister Clara. Sister Clara nods as the rangers arrive for training. "Who are you and where is Terra"? Ray asks as she has her arms crossed and full of her attitude.

Nate turns around and sees the newest team of rangers. "Terra is in the med bay resting from a sudden ambush not caused by a demon monster. The young man you see before you is Officer Nathaniel Winchester. He was the white Beast Ranger and Terra's former teammate". Reverend Mother said to them.

Charlie nudges at Logan. "He was a white ranger before you". Charlie said to Logan. Logan nods as he is honored to meet Nate. "Please call me Nate", Nate said to them.

As the alarm is going off, the rangers look at the monitors as the Butcher Demon is attacking as it brought Daemonorix with it. Oliver looks at them. "We better move guys". Oliver said to them. "It is nice meeting you Nate". Johan said to Nate as they head out to the battle.

In the meat packing district, the butcher demon sees the eight teens. "This is my lovely place to call home, and you rangers will be destroyed by my meat cleavers". The butcher demon said to them.

Riley looks like she is going to gag from being in the meat packing district. "You won't be harming anything that has life in it". Riley said to the demon. "Elemental Saints, Power of the Heavens". Riley said as they morph into ranger form.

The butcher demon sees eight rangers in front of him. "Daemonorix attack", the butcher demon said to the devil minions as they charge into the fight.

The Butcher Demon is fighting Riley and Oliver as the others are fighting the devil minions. "Why don't you have a piece of my meat"? The butcher demon yells out as it fires meat blobs at them.

Oliver and Riley dodges them as the meat blobs melts the road with its acid. "That is gross". Adrienne said as she kicking at a devil minion. "You said it, and this smell is really strong". Johan said to them.

Ingrid and Logan are together as the incoming meat blobs are coming at them. Logan manages to dodge it, but it hits Ingrid as the meat toughens around her body like Ingrid as turned into a statue.

The teens are shocked by it. "What did you do to her". Riley asks the Butcher Demon. She is not happy as the demon got in her way by harming her friend.

The butcher demon looks at the green ranger. "My meat blob can turn a ranger into meat statue for all of you to see". The butcher demon said as it fires more meat blobs at them.

The teens scramble from the incoming meat blobs. However the blobs got Oliver and Ray. "No Oliver", the guys yell out to Oliver. "That blob thing got Ray as well". Adrienne said to them.

The Butcher Demon looks at them. "I will be back rangers, and next time all of you will be my meat statues". The Butcher Demon said as it takes off.

The rangers gather around their meat blobbed teammates. "Ok that right there is sick and wrong". Charlie said to them. "Yeah but how are we going to reverse the effects"? Adrienne asks them.

Johan sighs as he is the second in command of the team. "We better bring them back to the tower. Perhaps Terra does have an explanation to this demon's power". Johan said to teens nod as they teleport back to the tower with Oliver, Ingrid, and Ray who are meat statues. "Ianuae Magicae", they said in unison as they head back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Terra is awake as she has bandages on her side from the ambush. She sees her rangers returning as they have three rangers who are now meat statues. "Let me guess a monster did this to them". Terra said to them. The teens nod as Terra noticed that Riley is feeling down.

"That monster got in my way and it fired its meat blobs at them. I should have stopped from happening". Riley said to Terra.

Terra looks at Riley as she shakes her head. "Being a ranger is not always easy thing, Riley. There will be some challenging moments as well. There are times that you and the others will fight back against the evil that is making a muck of things. If I don't know any better, you are a kind of person that never backs down from any kind of challenge thrown at you, am I right". Terra said to Riley.

Nate is watching the interaction between Terra and her green ranger. "Yeah I am animal rights activist, and I have been protecting animals in Africa from hunters since I was twelve. I am also a vegetarian". Riley said to Terra.

Terra nods as she admires that in Riley. "You should not give up on the fight Riley. Plus the others need you as well. Now drop and give me twenty". Terra said to Riley.

Riley nods as she does the twenty push ups. Nate is surprised by the discipline that Terra is putting on her rangers. "You have them doing push ups". Nate said to Terra.

Terra nods to Nate. "That I do Nate, it keeps them disciplined". Terra said to Nate. Nate nods to Terra. "You are a great mentor Terra". Nate said to Terra.

As soon as Riley finishes her push-ups, the alarm is going off again as the Butcher Demon is back. "Looks like the butcher is back". Logan said to them. "Agreed, since Oliver is meatified you have to lead us Johan". Charlie said to Johan.

Johan nods as he looks at Oliver. "Since it will take that demon to be destroyed to reverse the effects, we have to be very careful and not let those meat blobs hit us. Let's move", Johan said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the battle.

In downtown Riverdale, the teens are morphed again as they are facing the same demon again. "I am back and ready to turn all of you into more meat statues". Butcher Demon said to them.

The rangers glare at the Butcher Demon as they see that more people gotten meat blobbed. "That is sick and wrong on so many levels". Adrienne said to them.

The Butcher Demon fires its meat blobs at the rangers again. As the rangers dodge it again, Riley goes in the offense and grabs her bow and arrow as fires her arrows at the butcher demon.

The butcher demon grabs his meat cleavers as he cuts them down like tooth picks. "Is that all you got green ranger. You are not worth the challenge at all". The Butcher Demon said as it fires its meat blobs at the rangers.

As it got the other rangers, Johan, Charlie, Logan, and Adrienne got turned into meat statues. Riley sees this as she got really angry. "That does it, I am not going to give up to the likes of you, and it is not going to start now". Riley said as she feels a green aura coming from her Saint core.

"Elemental Saint of Wood, Nature", Riley said as she powers up her wooden bow and arrow. "Your meat will be tofu". Riley said as she fires her arrow at the Butcher Demon.

The butcher demon looks freaked as Riley mentioned tofu. "No anything but that", the butcher demon said to the green ranger.

The arrow is fired as it lands directly at the Butcher Demon's chest. The demon is destroyed as it turns to black dust. As the demon is destroyed, the people that got effected by it turns back to normal. The rangers that got effected also reversed back to normal.

"You did it Riley", Adrienne said to Riley.

"Yeah plus it is too bad that Oliver, Ingrid, and Ray are not here to see it". Logan said to them.

"They are probably reversed by now and waiting for us back at the Tower". Charlie said to them.

Johan nods to them. "Let's head back then". Johan said to them. "Ianuae Magicae", they said as they teleport back to the Tower.

Back at the tower, Oliver, Ingrid, and Ray are back to normal as the teens came back. "I take it that demon freak is gone". Ray said to them.

Johan nods to Ingrid. "Yeah Riley really saved the day". Johan said to Ray.

Ray nods as she looks at Riley. "Man I wish I could have seen you kicking that demon's butt". Ray said to them.

The teens grin as they joke around with Ray. Terra is keeping close watch on them. Nate looks at Terra. "You got a great team of rangers, Terra". Nate said to Terra.

Terra nods to Nate as she has a smile on her face. "Thanks Nate", Terra said to Nate.

Nate nods to Terra. "You really should come to Norland and at least think about what we talked about". Nate said to Terra.

Terra nods to Nate as they did talk about Zack. "I do not know Nate. After all the damage he has done especially when it comes to the matters of my heart, it makes me wonder how he will react about my boyfriend". Terra said to Nate.

Nate nods as he listened to Terra. "Patrick must be a lucky guy to have you in his life. Plus I have a feeling that your rangers will need you as well. Let me know about the situation with your grandparents". Nate said to Terra.

Terra nods to Nate as she sees him leave the tower. The teens look at Terra. Riley went up to Terra. "Is everything alright"? Riley asks Terra.

Terra looks at Riley as the conversation with her long lost grandfather on her mother's side is still on her mind. "I am fine, Riley. You all should head home". Terra said to the teens. The teens shrug as they leave the tower.

Reverend Mother looks at Terra. "Is something bothering you Terra"? Reverend Mother asks Terra.

Terra looks at the Mother Superior. "Just the things that happened this morning Reverend Mother". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods to Terra. "Oh yes, Emmaline Valencia you mean. She is a tough old woman with very strict Catholic and family values. I never thought she would intentionally hurt you being so sick with that disease. Plus she probably has no memory of it happening". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra nods as she finds it as an excuse. "I do not know if I can forgive her for that. Did she had any children that you know of"? Terra asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Terra as she may know something that should have waited a bit longer. "Terra, this should not be discussed unless the right ranger is with you. You can retire for the evening". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Reverend Mother leaves the room leaving Terra really confused by the whole thing. 'What is it that you are trying to hide from me'? Terra thought to herself. She went to her room as she looks at the photo again.

Terra looks on the back of the photo frame. She loosen the fastening of it. As she removes the backing of it, Terra spots a key and three letters hidden in it. She gets intrigued by it. 'What kind of thing this key goes to and I wonder who is this letter is for. She spots a small memo on a thin strip of paper. "Go to Sister Maria about this key". Terra said to herself. She puts the key down next to her as she looks at the letters. One of it is for her, the second letter is for Mark Sloane, and the third letter titled for my baby girl.

As Terra looks at the letters, she has no idea that she will learn that one of the rangers is kept from something like this.

End Chapter

Yeah there will be more of the ATB rangers that will be guest starring. However the next guest star is still being decided, but until then it will happen in a later special event chapters that will bring both ATB and Elemental Saints together.

I have been in the New England States this week visiting my aunt, so that's why I have been busy this week.

Next Chapter: Do Not Defend Me, Thunder


	7. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Do Not Defend Me, Thunder

It is the middle of the night a couple of days later. It seems to be quiet as a mouse at the city hall. Herodite is sneaking in the birth records office. "All of these papers that humans get is so tiring". Herodite said to himself as he finds the information that he needs to bring back for Empress Temptaru. "These are the humans that was born 16 years ago". Herodite said to himself as he grabs the two folders. He makes a huge mess of things as he got away in the night.

The next morning, everyone is in shock by the sudden robbery. They found the security guard who got tied up when they first saw the strange beast.

At school, it is the main topic of the day. "Who would rob the city hall to gain birth records"? Oliver asks them. "I do not know Oliver, but there are people that does not respect the Ten Commandments". Johan said to Oliver. "Yeah but it is birth records from 16 years ago". Ray said as she is not as interested in the subject. "My dad is furious about it". Riley said to them.

Charlie looks at them as he thinks about it deeply. "Yeah but it sounds so specific on the target though. It maybe possible that someone is looking for a person born 16 years ago". Charlie said to them.

Ingrid looks at Charlie as the thought of it scares her. "Yeah but who, it could be a guy or a girl". Ingrid said to them.

Logan shakes his head. "What gets me is how it dealt with the security guards so quickly? Is it possible that a demon is behind it"? Logan asks them.

Adrienne looks at Logan as she shakes her head. "If it was a demon that did it, we would have been notified about it". Adrienne said to them.

Ray glances at Adrienne. "Yeah but still who would steal birth records from that long ago"? Ray asks them.

Oliver glances at them. "I do not know guys, but the police will catch the person eventually". Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they went to class.

As Charlie head towards his first class of the day, a couple of the bullies spot him. "Since when it's ok for you to avoid us, geek"? One of the bullies asks Charlie. "Yeah especially when you have homework for us". The second bully said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at them as this always happens. "I have some place to be, and I don't have it". Charlie said to them.

The first bully glares at Charlie. "You don't have it as in you left it at home or refused to do it". The first bully said to Charlie.

The second bully looks at Charlie. "If you didn't do it, we will have to take what ever you got". The second bully said to Charlie.

As the two bullies start grabbing Charlie's notebook, Ray glares at them. "Hey knock it off you bone heads and leave him alone". Ray said to them. She has her arms crossed as she is very angry as well.

Charlie sees that Ray is defending him. The two bullies laugh as it is a short freshman defending him. "You got a pipsquek freshman to defend you. That is too funny". The first bully said to them. "Yeah it is too rich". The second bully said to them.

Ray glares at them as she brought a couple of teachers with her. "I would not be laughing if I were you two because two teachers are behind you". Ray said to the bullies.

The two bullies turn around as the two teachers has caught them. Their faces went pale as they learn about it. "It was just a friendly chat". The first bully said to them. "Yeah a friendly chat", the second bully said to the teachers. The teachers does not buy it as they took the bullies to the office.

Ray looks at Charlie as she helps him. "Are you alright"? Ray asks Charlie. Charlie nods to Ray. "Yeah I am fine, Ray". Charlie said to Ray.

Ray does not look entirely convinced of it. "Are you sure"? Ray asks Charlie. Charlie sighs as he looks at Ray. "Yes Rachel ok", Charlie said to Ray as he goes to his class. He is getting annoyed as well.

By lunch time, Charlie is very annoyed that the others defending him from the bullies. 'First Ray then, Riley, Adrienne, Logan, Johan, and Oliver has defended me from a bully. I wish the others can see that I am not a guy that needs defending all the time. At least Ingrid has not defended me from the bullies yet'. Charlie thought to himself.

"Hey Charlie", Ingrid said to Charlie as she sits with him.

Charlie looks at the female black ranger. "Oh hey Ingrid", Charlie said to Ingrid. He is not in a good mood as he is feeling down.

Ingrid notices that something is bothering him. "Is something wrong Charlie"? Ingrid asks Charlie. She does have a concern look on her face.

Charlie looks at Ingrid. "I am just annoyed that the others has been defending me from the bullies all day long. I know how to stand up to them. It just I want to do that for myself for once". Charlie said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Charlie. "Have you told them how you feel about it"? Ingrid asks Charlie.

Charlie sighs as it is something he needs to do. "No", Charlie said as he said the most obvious answer. "I want to show them that I am not a person that needs defending all the time even when we are dealing with a demon monster". Charlie said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks up as she is about to say something back to Charlie. Charlie notices the others coming towards them as his face drops. "I will see you guys later". Charlie said as he leaves the lunch room.

Ingrid is confused by it as she looks at them. "What did you guys do anyways"? Ingrid asks them. Oliver looks at Ingrid. "We defended him from the bullies". Oliver said to Ingrid. "Yeah, it seems to me that Charlie has too many bullies that would be considered as a dangerous level". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid shakes her head to them. "Yeah but you guys should have considered his feelings that he can stand up to them on his own". Ingrid said to them.

Logan looks at Ingrid as it something that needs to be considered. "Yeah but we are part of a team that looks out for one another". Logan said to Ingrid.

Adrienne nods in agreement. "Yeah, it is a ranger thing to be there for each other". Adrienne said to Ingrid.

Oliver looks at them as things could get worse. "We should find and talk to Charlie later guys". Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they plan to get through to him.

Back in the underground abyss, Herodite returns with the papers. "Empress Temptaru, I have brought the papers back". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at the papers of the birth records. "Herodite, what night was it that I nearly reawakened"? Empress Temptaru asks Herodite.

Herodite looks at Empress Temptaru. "It was on a night that the humans call Halloween". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks very intrigued by the date. "Halloween, it is very intriguing that a baby human was born on a scary night like that. You can pick out the demon monster this time Herodite". Empress Temptaru said to Herodite.

Herodite nods to Empress Temptaru. "It will be my pleasure". Herodite said to the evil empress. He went towards the various demon monsters that they have. As Herodite spots a demon monster in particular, he has a sly, devious, and evil look on his face. 'This will defiantly give the rangers a lot of trouble'. Herodite thought to himself as he looks at the demon.

Back at school, Charlie's mood went from bad to worse. Charlie is at his locker as he sighs that a model that he worked on all summer got destroyed by a careless bully, and yet Ingrid defended him. However she got hit in the face for defending Charlie.

The teens notice the ice pack to Ingrid's eye. Oliver frowns as he does not like this one bit. "What happened to you Ingrid"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at them as Charlie come towards them. "I was defending Charlie because some careless bully ruined a model that he worked on all summer". Ingrid said to them.

Charlie frowns as he is getting annoyed that people i.e. his teammates has been defending him all day long. "You what guys, I am so tired you guys defending me all day today. I can defend myself, but apparently you guys will not let me do that. I need to be alone". Charlie said as he heads off away from the teens.

Adrienne is stunned by it. "Charlie wait", Adrienne said to him. Oliver stops her from going. "Let's give him some space for now". Oliver said to Adrienne. Johan nods in agreement as they head to the tower.

Charlie is walking around the country side as he is feeling down on himself. "I am older than the girls, and yet they and the others just had to defend me from the bullies. I want to show the others that I can stand up to them and fight back on my own". Charlie said to himself.

Charlie spots a demon monster with the devil minions. As he hides behind a tree, he spots the demon monster creating chaos. "Where are those pesky rangers? I am making trouble and yet they are not here". The demon monster said to itself. The demon monster is half mole and half gopher hybrid.

"Stop what do you think you are doing"? Charlie asks them. He looks at the demon monster.

The demon monster looks at the human being that comes out. "All I get is one lonely ranger. It will have to do". The demon monster said as the fight begins.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Charlie said as he morphs into ranger form.

As the fight begins, Charlie grabs his weapon out as he fires his electric bow and arrows at the monster. The demon monster is not as effected by Charlie's attacks.

"Electricity does not effect me, ranger", the demon monster said as it head underground. Charlie is looking around on where it will come out.

As the ground is crumbling, the demon monster gives a powerful punch to Charlie. He lands on the ground as the demon goes underground again.

Charlie is getting anxious on wondering where it is coming from again. 'Where are you demon monster'? Charlie thought to himself.

As the ground crumbles again, the demon monster slams its tail on Charlie. Charlie lands on the ground as things are not looking well for him.

Back at the tower, the teens are training under Terra's watchful eye. She senses that something is seriously wrong as feels it. "Where is Charlie"? Terra asks them.

"He had a bad day and got mad at us. He went off to be alone". Johan said to Terra.

Just as Terra is about to respond, the alarm is going off. The teens look on the monitors and sees that Charlie is in trouble. "I can not believe that he is fighting that thing alone and with out us". Ray said to them.

Oliver sighs as he has to talk to his yellow ranger. "He needs us now". Oliver said as they head to the scene. Terra sighs as she is going to talk to Charlie, yellow to yellow very soon.

Back in the country side, Charlie is not doing so well. The demon monster of the day has him down for the count. "For a lone ranger, this fight is going easy for me". The demon monster said to Charlie.

Just as the demon monster goes in to attack, fire arrows stops the monster in its tracks. "Hold it right there", Oliver said to the monster.

The demon monster looks at the new arrivals. "Well so much for an easy fight". The demon monster said to them.

"Actually it just got harder and tougher freak". Ray said to the demon monster.

Johan and Logan went up to Charlie. "Charlie, are you alright"? Logan asks Charlie.

Charlie looks like he is going to faint. He slumps over Johan. "I got you buddy". Johan said to Charlie.

Charlie sighs as his teammates shows up. "Not really", Charlie said to them. He is in a lot of pain from the battle.

The demon monster looks at them. "It seems that work here is done for now. Later rangers", the demon monster said as it takes off.

The others went up to Charlie. "What were you thinking for taking on that thing alone"? Adrienne asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at them as he does not have the heart to answer it. Riley looks at them. "Guys let's head back to the Tower", Riley said to them.

"Ianuae Magicae", the teens said in unison as they teleport to the Tower.

Back at the tower, Charlie is in the med bay as Sister Clara is dealing with his injuries. As he has some bandages on his body, Terra and the teens look at him.

Terra has a serious look on her face. "What were you thinking Charlie? You were fighting that thing alone without us"Oliver yells at him. He is being cold about it.

Charlie looks down on himself. Riley looks at Oliver. "Let him explain, Oliver. Yelling at him does not get anywhere". Riley said to Oliver.

Charlie looks at them. "I just want to be the guy that does not need defending all the time. All day today each one of you defended me from one bully after the next. I wanted to fight it alone to show you guys that I don't need the defending all the time". Charlie said to them.

Terra looks at Charlie as she can relate to him. "Charlie, when I was a ranger, I was actually the youngest on the team. Plus I was also a freshman on the team. My leader was the one that always protected me and defended me even though I am the one that really can kick butt. Being a ranger means that you work as a team and help each other out. Fighting a monster by your self is never a good idea". Terra said to Charlie.

Ray looks at Charlie as she nods in agreement. "Yeah for a smart guy, that is really dumb". Ray said to Charlie.

The teens look at Ray as the give her a look. "That is not nice, Ray". Riley said to Ray.

Ingrid looks at Charlie. "You were out in that mess alone. We work as a team and help each other out". Ingrid said to Charlie.

Charlie glances at Ingrid. "I know that now". Charlie said to Ingrid. He is still down on himself.

Terra glances at Ray as she looks at her. "Ray, drop and give me twenty and then apologize to Charlie". Terra said to Ray.

Ray sighs as she does the twenty push-ups. She got up from the floor. "I am sorry about what I said". Ray said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he looks at Ray. "Apology accepted Ray", Charlie said to Ray. He smiles towards her as he needs to rest.

Sister Clara looks at them. "Let him rest rangers", Sister Clara said to them. As the group leaves the med bay, the teens went to the training room.

Terra went to Sister Maria as she has something on her mind. "Sister Maria", Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria is working on a gold morphor. She hears Terra's voice as she covers the morphor with a pink baby blanket. "Hey Terra come on it", Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra walks in the tech room. "Where you working on something? I can always come back later". Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at Terra. "I am working on something, but you look like something is on your mind". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra pulls out the key that she found. "Do you know what this key goes to by any chance. This small piece of paper said to ask you. Plus do you know about something on a woman named Constance Valencia"? Terra asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria sighs as Reverend Mother is keeping something important from Terra and one of the rangers. "That key is to a safety despot box at a bank in town. She put it in your name and in her name as well". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra is very surprised to learn that she has a safety despot box in her name. "Why is it in my name though"? Terra asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at Terra as she looks at her. "As long Constance has been here, she confided in me about anything including the letters she written to her sister, your mother. She yearned to be back with her and her family. When you were born, Constance had that smile that light up inside. However when she learned that your mother passed away two years later, she was deeply heartbroken because someone took the life that she was very close to. She knew that you would have so many questions about her that she gathered all the letters and a few mementos and put them in a safety despot box. I think it pushed her to meet other people including a man outside of this tower and Cathedral". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra has a surprised look on her face as there is something important she wants to know. "A man, the one that killed her or Mark Sloane". Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at Terra as it dives into a more serious conversation. However the alarms are going off again. "The talk will have to wait for later, Terra". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra nods as she puts the key back into her pocket. She went back to the main ops room. Charlie is also feeling better as he rejoins the others. "Looks like that hybrid demon is back". Logan said to them.

Adrienne looks up at Charlie. "Are you feeling up to fight with us"? Adrienne asks Charlie.

Charlie nods to Adrienne. "Yeah, I have learned my lesson". Charlie said to them. He has a sheepish look on his face.

Oliver nods as he is glad to here it. "Good now let's move", Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they head towards the park.

At the park, the same demon monster is making trouble again. It spots the teens as it looks at Charlie in particular. "Ready to be defeated again, yellow ranger". The demon monster said to them.

Charlie looks at the demon monster. "I am not alone this time". Charlie said to the monster. "Elemental Saints, Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As they grab their weapons out, the demon monster went underground as it went down a hole. "Where did that thing go"? Ray asks them.

Oliver looks at them as they are getting anxious. "He still must be in this area guys". Oliver said to them.

As the ground crumbles, the demon monster is behind Ingrid. "Ingrid behind you", Johan said to Ingrid. Ingrid hears Johan as she barely dodges it.

The demon monster skids on the ground. It sees the incoming arrows from some of the rangers as it cuts them down with twigs. It distracts the monster as the other rangers with bladed weapons to charge at him.

As the monster got hit again, the demon monster looks at them at it stumbles back some. "What no", the demon monster said to them.

Charlie looks at the monster. "I can defend the world from nasty demon monsters like you, and I know I can't do it alone". Charlie said as he feels a yellow aura around him as he powers up his weapon. "Elemental Saint of Thunder, Rumble", Charlie said as as electricity is filled to the arrow as it does not effect him. As Charlie fires the arrow, it lands directly on the demon monster.

The demon monster is destroyed as it turns to black dust. The teens went to Charlie. "You really saved the day, Charlie". Ingrid said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Ingrid. "I did, didn't I", Charlie said to them. The teens grin as they teleport back to the Tower.

Back at the tower, the teens look at Terra as she looks like she has some unfinished business with Charlie. "Charlie, for fighting a monster by your self. Drop and give me 60". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he got started with the push-ups. Oliver looks at Terra. "Why that many though"? Oliver asks Terra.

Terra looks at Oliver. "Fighting a monster by yourself is one of the stupidest things that a ranger can do. The stupider the thing, the higher amount of push-ups, Oliver". Terra said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he gets it. "Right", Oliver said to Terra. The teens grin to him as Charlie has completed them.

As the teens are about to leave the tower, they hear something coming from the tech room. "You can't keep this from them much longer especially to Terra and Ingrid. There are severe consequences to what you have done 16 years ago". Sister Maria said to Reverend Mother.

"I know that Sister Maria. I want the two of them to find out together". Reverend Mother said to Sister Maria.

The teens are surprised by it. "You all should head home rangers". Terra said to them.

"What is going on"? Johan asks Terra. He is just as curious on how this effects Terra and Ingrid.

Terra looks at them as she does not have all the information yet. "I am not sure yet rangers". Terra said to them.

The teens are very confused by it as they look at Ingrid. "Do you know what it is, Ingrid"? Riley asks Ingrid.

Ingrid shakes her head as she has no idea about it. "No, I just do not know guys". Ingrid said as she leaves the tower.

Logan looks at Ingrid as he is curious about Ingrid's family and how it may connect to Terra. 'I do not know how I can tell them about how broken my family is'. Logan thought to himself as he and the other teens leave the Tower.

Terra walks towards the tech room. "What is going on? The rangers heard it coming from the main ops room". Terra said to them.

Sister Maria gives a look at Reverend Mother. Reverend Mother looks at them. "I must go pray. I would advise you to do the same in your room tonight Terra". Reverend Mother said to Terra as she leaves the tech room.

Terra is confused by all of this. 'Could Ingrid be the other ranger that needs to learn all of this? Plus what severe consequences does it have on Reverend Mother'? Terra thought to herself as the mystery has more questions than answers.

End Chapter

There is not any ATB guest stars in this chapter. Plus the family mystery is starting to unfold.

Next Chapter: A Whole Ranger Family, Light


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: A Whole Ranger Family, Light

At the Harper residence, it is just Logan and his dad Frank, and his step mom Marcy. Logan is in deep though about what he and the other rangers heard in the tower other day. 'What is the Reverend Mother hiding from us including Terra? Plus why does it involve Ingrid'? Logan thought to himself.

Logan looks at a family photo when the family was happier. It features him with his dad, mom and sister, but his parents were fighting over the various issues. Due to the fighting, his sister Nicole left the home and Riverdale. It leaves Logan to pick up the pieces of the broken family and trust issues to set in.

Logan sees Frank and his step mom Marcy coming in the apartment. "Hey Logan, how was school"? Marcy asks Logan. Marcy is a kind and loving step mom. Ever since she came into the picture, Marcy understand what Logan did to pick up the pieces and built trust to him. She can not blame his sister leaving the family, but she is furious at his mom for being the lousy and alcoholic mom.

Logan looks at Marcy as he nods to her. "It is alright, Marcy". Logan said to Marcy. Marcy nods to him as she went to the kitchen.

Frank sighs as he looks at his son. "Are you still thinking about Nicole"? Frank asks Logan. Frank sits next to Logan and he is an older version of Logan but with a bit of gray in his hair.

Logan nods to his father as it been a several years since his sister left because of the fighting between his parents. "Yeah, I want her to see that I rebuild this family". Logan said to Frank.

Frank nods as he sees the determination. "I know that son, and I appreciate everything you did to make sure this family sticked together". Frank said to Logan.

Logan nods to Frank as he remembers the hardships. "It was us against the world until you met and married Marcy". Logan said to Frank.

Frank grins to Logan as he like the saying. "That is true son, come on dinner will be ready soon". Frank said to Logan is eating dinner with his parents, he is curious if the others family life is the same as him.

Back at the Tower, Terra is on her computer as she is video calling her family. Her dad remarried to a lovely woman named Isabelle and gained a step sister in Sophia. Ever since Benjamin retired from being a pilot, he has been helping at the Daphne's Cafe that is run by her oldest brother Rafe.

As Terra sees her parents on the screen, Benjamin and Isabelle has smiles on their faces. "Hey Terra, it is good to see you honey". Isabelle said to Terra. "How is everything in Riverdale? I know you are off duty but we should have thrown you a homecoming party". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra nods as she sees that they are happy. "It is going ok, and something in Riverdale came up. However dad, there is something I want to ask you about". Terra said to Benjamin.

Benjamin nods as he looks at Terra. "Ok I am listening". Benjamin said to Terra. He looks at her as it goes to a deep conversation.

Terra looks at them. "What do you know about Theodore and Emmaline Valencia? They are my mom's parents right". Terra said to Benjamin and Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Benjamin as she is aware of it. When they were dating, Benjamin told Isabelle about his late wife, her family, and the cruel fate of her younger sister Constance.

Benjamin looks at Terra as this conversation is coming. "Did you meet them recently"? Benjamin asks Terra. He has a serious and stern look on his face.

Terra nods to her dad and step mom. "Yeah I did, Emmaline is meaner than a hornet's nest. Theodore is I do not know how to describe him that much". Terra said to Benjamin.

Benjamin nods as he knows that Emmaline has not changed that much over the years. "Terra, the relationship with your mother's parents is not existent. However what I can tell you is that they made decisions that devastated the relationship with your mother and her sister Constance. We wanted Constance to live with us when we got married, but Emmaline would not hear any of it. Theodore just stand by with his wife and didn't do a thing to calm the situation down. Your mother and Constance wrote letters to each other. When a letter came to her, it always made her day. Plus Constance knew about your brothers and you being born. When Constance was murdered 16 years ago, I had no idea how to explain it to you and your brothers that your only aunt that you never knew has passed. When did you meet Theodore and Emmaline anyways"? Benjamin asks Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at them. "The three days ago actually, it was not in a friendly way. Emmaline came at me telling me that I am horrible young lady riding a motorcycle, and then attacked me for having mom's necklace. The cops arrested her, but the kicker is that she has advance stage of Alzheimer's Disease. Plus she does not remember a thing from the incident. She hit me with her purse that had three bricks in it, and I got the bruises to prove it. She called me by my mom's name. She only thinks that Rafe is her only grand child. After the cops took her away, Theodore told me about things and actually wants to get to know me. I told him that I had to talk to you about it for the full story". Terra said to Benjamin and Isabelle.

Benjamin is stunned by the whole thing. "I always knew that Emmaline is a very tough and very strict woman. I can see why she hit you like that. She always hated me for getting Daphne pregnant when we were teens. I always hated her for separating Daphne from Constance. I suppose there is no serious harm from getting to know Theodore, but I would recommend serious caution with Emmaline. I will have a sit down discussion with your brothers as well". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra nods as she has one question down. "Ok then, dad did Uncle Mark have a relationship with a person named Constance by any chance"? Terra asks Benjamin.

Benjamin has a curious look on his face. "I am not sure. He was at sea most of the time. I went to having a big family, and Mark chose to have the military career. You will have to ask him. Why do you ask"? Benjamin asks Terra.

Terra looks at her dad as she is holding a letter. "I found a letter addressed to Mark Sloane, but it never got sent for unknown reasons. Plus I am not sure if Uncle Mark is the same Mark Sloane for in this letter". Terra said to her dad.

Benjamin nods as he is curious if his brother ever fell in love. "That is intriguing Terra. You should talk to him about it. Did Constance have a child or something"? Benjamin asks Terra.

Terra shrugs to her dad. "I am not sure. I am trying to get some answers at the Cathedral, but I have not gotten much answer about it". Terra said to Benjamin.

Benjamin nods as he is curious about it. "You should keep digging until you discover the truth honey. If Constance did got pregnant with a baby by my brother, he should have known about the child and raised him or her all along. I know that you will not give up on anything". Benjamin said to Terra.

Isabelle nods in agreement. "I agree Terra. You fight it and nothing stops you". Isabelle said to Terra.

Terra nods to her dad and Isabelle. "Thanks I got to go, plus you guys should come up here sometime soon". Terra said to them.

Benjamin and Isabelle nods to Terra. "We will have to do that, bye". Benjamin said to Terra as the video call ends.

Terra sighs as she looks an incoming emails from Theodore, Jacob, and her boyfriend Patrick. "Maybe I should get Jacob's opinion on all of this". Terra thought to herself as she replies to the emails. She has a full mind to call him tomorrow.

The next afternoon, the teens are training hard as Logan went up to Terra. "Hey Terra, what kind of family life do you have? Is it broken beyond repair or it is perfect that you just want to boast about it"? Logan asks Terra.

Terra looks at Logan as this is a team bonding moment. "Rangers let's have a team talk". Terra said to them. The teens look at each other as they are sitting on the mats. "Is something wrong Terra? I mean I was really getting into the punching bag". Ray said to Terra.

Terra nods to Ray as she looks at her. "Nothing is wrong Ray, but now that you guys are working together as a team and getting to know each other. We should talk about our family life. As a ranger team, we are becoming a second family. It might be dysfunctional, but it is a family. Plus there is no such thing as a cookie cutter perfect family. We all have a different family backgrounds. Plus there is some kind of family drama going on as well. We listen about it as well". Terra said to them.

Oliver nods to Terra as he looks at her. "So what is your family like Terra"? Oliver asks Terra. He seems to be curious about his mentor's family.

Terra looks at her rangers. "I actually come from a big family. I have a dad, a step mom, five older brothers one younger step sister. My mom died when I was two, and my dad didn't get remarried until my 19th birthday". Terra said to her team.

The teens are very surprised by this as her mentor comes from a huge family. "Being the only girl must have been hard". Johan said to Terra.

Terra nods to Johan. "You bet it was, and I was the only girl until my step sister came into the picture". Terra said to Johan.

As Oliver, Johan, Riley, and Charlie explain about their family lives, it is an eye opener to Logan that his teammates family life is very different from one another. He can relate to Oliver about having a parent bailing out on the family.

Logan looks at them. "It used to be my dad, my mom, my sister, and me growing up in the bad part of town. My mom became a serious alcoholic. It lead to my parents fighting all the time. My sister Nicole left because of the fighting, and then my mom left as well. It was just me to pick up the pieces with my dad. Then as things got better and moved into an apartment in a better part of town, my dad met Marcy and got married". Logan said to them.

Ingrid and Adrienne puts their hands on Logan's shoulder as they are being supportive about it. "That is really harsh man on what you had to do". Oliver said to Logan. "Yeah any ideas on where your sister might be now"? Riley asks Logan.

Logan shrugs as he does not know. "No, I have not seen her in three years. My mom is probably still in the bad part of town with those sleazy men". Logan said to them.

Ingrid looks at them. "I am an only child to my parents Henry and Lisa Wood. We moved from one place to another every year because of my dad's job so my mom can be the stay at home mom. I was home schooled all my life, and this school year was my first time being in a normal school building. I never knew what an actual friend looked like until I met you guys". Ingrid said to them.

Adrienne looks at Ingrid as she is surprised by it. "You never been in a school building in your life until this year, but why"? Adrienne asks Ingrid.

Ingrid shrugs to Adrienne. "My dad decided that I needed some socializing in my life. My mom is a great teacher, but they felt like it was time though". Ingrid said to them.

Ray sighs as Adrienne tells them about her family. "I really don't have a family at all. One of the pastors adopted me as a baby, and I was left at the Cathedral as a newborn. I do not know who my birth family is or why they completely ditched me as a baby. When I learned that I was adopted, I avoided the Cathedral because of it". Ray said as she is upset about it as she has arms crossed across her chest.

Terra looks at Ray as she remembers about being almost convinced about being unloved by a certain villain. "Logan, Ray, you two are loved in this ranger family. That goes to all of you. We are a ranger family, and no one should ever tell you that other wise". Terra said to them.

As the teens nod, the alarm is going off as a demon monster is attacking down town. "Let's move everyone", Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as they head out.

In downtown Riverdale, the teens are facing a fox demon monster. It has two long tails as it has the strength of a wooly mammoth. "So you must be those pesky rangers that my master has told me to destroy. There is so many of you to get. I am a family destroyer after all". The fox demon said to them.

"Elemental Saints, Power of the Heavens", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The fox demon has drool coming down its mouth as it is very acidic as well as it burns the asphalt on the road. "I will have fun destroying you all". The fox demon said to them.

Oliver frowns as this battle could get tricky. "Careful guys, that acid can melt asphalt". Oliver said to them. The fox demon glares at the red ranger. "It can do more than that red ranger". The fox demon said to them.

The teens nod as they grab their weapons out. As the fox demon is begins pounces on them, it slashes at the rangers with its super sharp claws. "This thing is really fast". Riley said to them. "I will say, and we need to put this demon down and fast". Adrienne said to them.

As the fox demon fires its acid bubble at Ingrid, Ingrid gets hit as she lands on the ground as she is in pain and instantly demorphs. "It really burns". Ingrid yells out in pain.

Logan frowns as it made him really mad. "How dare you, how dare you, you have harm a member of my ranger family. I will not let you harm a sister of this family". Logan said as he feels a white aura around him as he powers up his dual wielding swords.

The rangers are very surprised by this as they look at Logan. "Remind me never to piss him off". Ray said to them. They nod in agreement.

"Elemental Saint of Light, Luminate", Logan said as he powers up his weapon. As the fox demon monster fires its acid at Logan, he deflects it as it didn't effect him at all.

The fox demon monster is stunned by it. "No, my acid is supposed to harm you". Fox demon monster said to Logan.

Logan glares at the demon monster. "I will never let a demon monster harm my ranger family". Logan said as he slashes at the demon monster multiple times.

The fox demon monster is destroyed as it turns to black dust. Logan puts his swords away as he helps Ingrid up. "Thanks Logan", Ingrid said to Logan.

Logan nods to Ingrid. "Your welcome, plus I meant what I said. You are my sister in this ranger family". Logan said to them as the teens teleport back to the tower.

That evening, Ingrid went to her house as she spots her parents in a heated discussion. "I do not know why the company is so insistent on sending you to the Riverdale office in the begin with. Ingrid is coming home late and spending time at that Tower and Cathedral". The woman said to the man.

The man looks at the woman. "Well, you always insistent of homeschooling Ingrid. It is a wonder why she never had friends or any socializing experience until now". The man said to the woman.

Ingrid looks at them as she is wondering what is going on. "Mom, dad, why are you arguing like this"? Ingrid asks them.

The parents look at each other. "It just important discussion honey". The woman said to Ingrid. The man looks dismayed as she is saying it like that. "We will talk about it later". The man said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at them like they might be hiding something from her. "I am going to bed early. It has been an exhausting day". Ingrid said to them as she went up to her room. Since the battle, Ingrid got some bandages from the injuries in the battle today.

As Ingrid got ready for bed, she hears something from her parents. "I think it is time we tell her the truth about her birth. She has a right to know that we adopted her". The man said to the woman.

"Are you crazy, she is just a child. How we suppose to tell her that her birth mother got murdered a week after she was born. It is not like the nun that give her to us to adopt told us about the birth father". The woman said to the man.

"She is 15 years old and will be turning 16 this year. She is not a child". The man said to the woman.

Ingrid is stunned as she overhears this from her adopted parents. She has tears falling down on her face. 'I am adopted and my birth mother is dead. Who is my birth father? Plus does this have something to with what we heard the other day'? Ingrid asks herself as she cries herself to sleep.

End Chapter

With the family drama, it went towards Ingrid this time instead of Terra. Plus I nearly made this chapter into a filler but it needed some kind of action into it. However the next chapter might be a filler.

I am back home after being out of town for nine days up north in the New England states.

Next Chapter: The Compassionate Freshman, Wind


	9. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGES, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: The Compassionate Freshman, Wind

It is early morning at the Rodriquez residence. Adrienne has an older brother and a younger sister as they are eating breakfast. Jake is a junior in high school as he looks at his sister. "So sis since when you have been hanging out with the older kids at school? I mean they are older than you and you usually hang out with your best girlfriends". Jake said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at her older brother who is involved in team sports. "There is nothing wrong with having more friends Jake". Adrienne said to Jake.

Jake shrugs to Adrienne. "Yeah plus since when you also come home late from school? I mean ever since the Power Rangers came to town, you seem to come home late". Jake said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Jake as she knows that she can not tell them about being a ranger. "I am with my friends, Jake". Adrienne said to Jake.

Jake looks at Adrienne as he seems to buy it. "Eventually I am not going to buy that". Jake said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Jake as they have a family friend who is an veteran ranger. "Look as much you, me, and Jane has heard the various Power Ranger stories, you know that they can not tell people their secret identity". Adrienne said to Jake.

"Ok you two, it is time to head to school. Jake make sure Jane gets to school on time". Michelle their mom said to them.

Jake sighs as he looks at Jane who is not ready for school. "Come on Jane, we can't be late like we always are at Saint Andrews Cathedral". Jake said to their younger sister Jane.

Jane sighs as she grabs her backpack. "Ok fine", Jane said as she puts her stuff in her back pack. She puts her shoes on as she fixes her hair. Adrienne sighs as her youngest sister is becoming the snobby girl in the family.

As Jane is being dropped off at the middle school, Jake drives towards the student parking lot and parks in his space. "Ok sis, we might as make the mad dash into school". Jake said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as they do this often on a school day. "Ok Jake", Adrienne said to Jake. As they make the mad dash into school, they barely made it for their respective homeroom.

After homeroom, Adrienne went to her locker as she finally put her books in it as she grabs her things. She sees Ingrid being bullied by the cheerleaders as she frowns about it. "Hey leave her alone", Adrienne said to them as she is defending Ingrid.

The cheerleaders rolls their eyes at Adrienne. "What ever freshman, there is no guy that would date a someone with an ugly name like Ingrid". The cheerleader said to Adrienne as she and her friends walk away from them.

Adrienne turns to Ingrid as she notices the somber look on her friend's face. "What's wrong Ingrid"? Adrienne asks Ingrid as she has her compassionate look on her face.

Ingrid looks at Adrienne as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "It is something I have to tell the others, and I am not in the mood to explain it more than once". Ingrid said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as she helps her friend up. "Is it something awful? I do want to help". Adrienne said to Ingrid.

Ingrid look at Adrienne as her face softens a bit. "I over heard things from my parents last night. I thought my life was a bit different, but what I heard completely turned my world upside down". Ingrid said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Ingrid as she being supportive. "You should tell the others at lunch or at the tower". Adrienne said to Ingrid. Ingrid nods as she is feeling better. "Thanks Adrienne, you really made it better". Ingrid said to Adrienne as they went on to class.

At the Marine/Naval Base, Terra is meeting up with Mark Sloane who is instructor on the base and working in his office. "Sir, Terra Sloane is here to see you". A young naval officer said to Mark.

"Send her in", Mark said to the naval officer.

Terra walks in her dress blues uniform and military ID badge on the front pocket. She salutes him as she walks in the room. "Terra, you didn't have to show up in dress blues to see me and at ease. You are my niece after all". Mark said to Terra.

Terra nods as she puts her hat down and sits down on a chair. "Well Uncle Mark, I know you are stationed here instead of a ship. Plus I have something important that we need to discuss. The scuttlebutt flies much faster than in gossip at a high school, and this is not military discussion". Terra said to Mark.

Mark nods to Terra as he dismisses his aide as it is a very private talk. "Yes when I learned that I have nieces, nephews and their families growing, I pretty much knew that I wanted to be reassigned state side than a ship. What is on your mind? I have heard from your dad and CO that you are very blunt". Mark said to Terra.

Terra nods to Uncle Mark as she knows it is true. "I hope you are ready for a serious blunt question, Uncle Mark. Do you know a woman named Constance Valencia"? Terra asks Mark.

Mark froze as he hears Constance's name. He has not heard that name in a long time as tears building in his eyes. "I have not heard that name in a long time Terra. How did you find out about her"? Mark said as he wipes his eyes.

Terra pulls out the picture frame from her bag. "I found this recently, and I learned that Constance was my mom's younger sister. Is that her with my mom"? Terra asks Mark.

Mark nods as he looks at the photo. He grabs another photo from his desk. It features him and Constance on the beach as the two were very happy. "Yes it was, but she never told me that Daphne was her sister. She only referred her as her sister. When I asked her about it and her family, she always felt bad and said her parents did something terrible that broke the closeness". Mark said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Mark. "Do you remember when you first met her"? Terra asks Mark.

Mark nods to Terra as he has a faint smile on his face. "Yes I did, it was on this very beach about 23 years ago. Come to think of it, it was about a month after your mother died. We got really close and dated for a few years. However when I called deployed to a destroyer, we promised that we meet up again on November 7 because it was the day that I will be coming home. November 7 came and went, and I spent that entire day on that beach waiting for her. I searched for her all over Riverdale. I grabbed a news paper, and the headlines read Young Woman Brutally Murdered. When I read the article, the murder victim was indeed Constance. I was devastated by it. I was going to propose to her yesterday. I could not stay around in Riverdale and got deployed again soon after. I have heard that they caught the killer and found guilty of her death. Is there something I did not know"? Mark asks Terra.

Terra looks at her uncle as she pulls out a letter to him. "I also found this letter. I was not sure if it is meant for a different Mark Sloane or you, Uncle Mark". Terra said to Uncle Mark as she hands the letter to him.

As Mark reads the letter, his heart drops into his stomach. "Oh Connie", Mark said to himself as he really did not know what happened in that time years ago.

Terra looks at Mark as she sees him putting the letter down on his desk. "Uncle

Mark, what's wrong"? Terra asks Mark.

Mark looks at Terra as he is getting upset with himself. "Constance got pregnant with a baby, a girl. I never knew that she was pregnant. If I knew she was pregnant, I would have acted much sooner and saved my daughter from being adopted. I got cheated from being a father".

Mark said to Terra.

Terra looks up at Mark as she has a cousin who got adopted. "Uncle Mark, I am working on who is my cousin, your daughter. As soon as I know who it is, I will reunite you with her. She is a Sloane, and you know it". Terra said as she got through to her uncle.

Mark nods as he looks into Terra's eyes. "You are so much like Daphne it is scary". Mark said to Terra.

Terra nods to Mark. "Yeah, I got told that a lot. I have to get back. I will call you as soon I know something". Terra said to Uncle Mark.

Mark nods as the two share a family hug and moment. Terra leaves his office and the base.

After school at the Tower, Terra notices that the teens are in a circle. "A team meeting, rangers", Terra said to them. Oliver nods to Terra. "Yeah Ingrid has something she has to tell us". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra looks at her female black ranger. "I am listening". Terra said to Ingrid. Adrienne and Riley are by herself as they are supportive of her. "You can tell them, Ingrid". Riley said to Ingrid.

Johan looks at Ingrid. "We are a ranger family. You know that right". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she takes a deep breath. "Last night, I saw my parents in a heated discussion. As I went to my room, I overheard my parents talking even more. I heard that I am adopted. I was handed to them by a nun. The worst part is that my birth mother is dead, and I do not even know who my birth father is". Ingrid said to them as she is upset.

Ray frowns as she can relate on being adopted. "I am adopted too Ingrid. But it really sucks that your birth mother is not alive. Not knowing who your birth parents are is the worst feeling in the world". Ray said to Ingrid.

Charlie looks at Ingrid and Ray. "It must be harsh to find out way that way". Charlie said to Ingrid.

Logan nods as he gets the feeling that another family will be broken apart. "Yeah but they sounds like they are planning to tell you". Logan said to Ingrid.

Terra looks at Ingrid as she gets the feeling that Ingrid is Constance's daughter, but she needs the proof of it. "Being adopted is an act of unselfish love Ingrid. I should know that because one of my good friends and her sisters were adopted and rangers as well. Adrienne, your compassion for Ingrid is well seen". Terra said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Terra as she feels a pink aura. "Thanks Terra", Adrienne said to Terra.

As it got late, there is not anything on the monitors. Terra send them home for the evening. 'If Constance got pregnant with a baby, then it has to be Ingrid. Maybe Anya can give me a clue'. Terra thought to her self as the visit is coming up very soon.

Back in the underground abyss, Empress Temptaru is looking at the papers. As she spots a female name in particular, Empress Temptaru has an evil grin on her face. "Constance Valencia had a baby girl, Baby Sloane. According to the record of baby Sloane, there is some indication of her first name and birth mother, but no indication of her birth father. She will be my target to become evil". Empress Temptaru said to herself as her plan is coming together.

End Chapter

Yeah there is not much action in this chapter. It basically shows the compassion in Adrienne.

Next Chapter: Terra 2.0, Mind


	10. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: Terra 2.0, Mind

At the underground abyss, Empress Temptaru is gearing up for a plan as the officers are in the room. "Listen up, pretty soon it will be the birthday of the black ranger. Satanicus, you will be leading the attack on the rangers, and you will be the one capturing the black ranger. Evenica, you will be ambushing the Mother Superior and getting her to say on what she did that broke the scared vow of the Elemental Saint Core. Herodite, you will be getting the sinner gem placed on the black ranger's forehead to turn her evil. "Magdalenix, you will make sure to keep a close eye on our black ranger a prisoner". Empress Temptaru said to the fourth officer named Magdalexic. "Saulimor, make sure the cell for that Reverend Mother is ready as well. All of you are dismissed". Empress Temptaru said to them. The officers nod as they got their assignments. They leave the room. Empress Temptaru as her plan is going to plan.

It is another Saturday as Terra is at a cafe in town as she is waiting for someone to arrive. "Hey Terra", a woman said to Terra.

Terra look up as she sees Dr. Anya Burrows- Reyes. She has not changed much as Terra looked at her former mentor. "Anya, it is good to see you". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods to Terra as she takes her seat. "Like wise, have you been here long"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra shakes her head as she takes off her jacket. "No, I am looking at the menus", Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods to Terra as she looks at the menu. "It has been a long time since we have seen you. Plus you are living here in Riverdale. Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods to Anya as she looks at her. "Yeah a ten hour long drive from Norland to here.", Terra said to Anya.

Anya looks at Terra as she is wondering about a homecoming party. "I know you are back in the states, but why haven't you came back home for a homecoming party. The others will be happy to see you, and they really miss you". Anya said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Anya. "Does that include Zack"? Terra asks Anya as this conversation is turning towards the estrangement.

Anya nods as they placed their food orders. "Yes it does include him". Anya said to Terra.

Flashback

Sean looks at Terra as she sees the seriousness in Terra's eyes. "Wow, I always knew that you are tough, but I never thought you would go into the Marine Corp.

Jacob nods as he sees an grown adult in front of his eyes. "They better be ready for you, Terra". Josh said to Terra.

Roxxy went to hug Terra as she knows that she does not have that kind of courage to protect this country. "You will be careful won't you". Roxxy said to Terra.

As each ranger veteran has a turn to give her best wishes in getting deployed, Zack frowns as he looks at Terra. "Why are you doing this Terra? I have to find out that you are getting deployed this. You are just a kid". Zack said to Terra.

Terra looks back at Zack as she is hearing this. "I have made my decision on this Zack. My family is being really supportive of this. Why can't you be supportive like the others"?

Zack looks at Terra as he shakes his head. "I just want you to be safe and out of trouble and harms way". Zack said to Terra.

Terra is taken back as she has heard this a lot of times during her ranger days. "You said that to me when I was a ranger, Zack. Last time I checked, I am an adult and I have made a serious decision about my own life. Plus I have countless amount of times that you done the stupidest things to protect me from getting hurt especially at the matters of the heart.

Zack looks at Terra as he pretends not to know about those times. "Come on Terra, name one thing I did that was stupid"? Zack asks Terra

Terra glares back at Zack as she has a full arnesal of times. "Let's see, what about the time you and Jacob dressed up as old ladies and crashed my very first date? Or what about the time you intentionally sent my Jr. Prom date to jail? Or what about the time when you found out that my ex boyfriend Charlie was cheating on me and intentionally hide it from me? Plus I had to find out on my own that the girl that Charlie cheated on with got pregnant with his baby? Terra asks Zack.

Zack sighs as he shouldn't have pretended to know about it. "Ok, but this is the military Terra. This is not something you don't joke about doing". Zack said to Terra.

Terra is shocked and dismayed by it. "Don't you think I know that Zack. I will take my deployment seriously. I am not that same 15 year old freshman". Terra said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he knows this. "But Terra, you are like a little sister to me. You need the most protection". Zack said to Terra.

Terra looks at Zack as she glares at him. "It is not me that needs the most protection, Calvin. It is this country". Terra said to Zack.

End Flashback

Anya sighs as she remembers the massive aruguement between Zack and Terra. "I understand how upset you are with Zack. He never makes things easy. Heck, I know he has done something that are questionable and stupid, but what he did before you deployed he did for a reason.

Terra rolls her eyes and snickers to Anya. "Why to make me mad? That is what Zack does best". Terra said to Anya

Anya shakes her head to Terra. "He wanted you to go without feeling bad for leaving everyone. When Zack found out about you being deployed and the sudden fear of the possibilities out there that frightened you from Jimmy, well Zack knew he had to make sure you didn't back out. He always believes in you". Anya said to Terra.

Terra has a skeptical look in her eyes as she looks at her. "Why didn't he just say it"? Terra asks Anya.

Anya sighs as she looks back up at Terra. "This is Zack. It's never simple. He lives to protect others, why else explain why he became a fire fighter. He knows his risk in his job and he didn't want your to truly scare you". Anya said to Terra

Terra sighs as she is being silent.

Anya sighs as she knows how silent and distant Terra is. "The silence between you two wasn't suppose to last this long. He was suppose to apologize, but he realized he probably did enough damage and he wasn't wanted in your life anymore". Anya said to Terra

Terra sighs as she looks at Anya. She is not sure what to say next.

Anya nods as she looks at Terra. "Don't shut him out, not yet at least". Anya said to Terra.

Terra looks as at Anya as she has something on her chest. "You know Anya. I have thought about contacting Zack a few times, but that argument stopped me". Terra said to Anya.

Anya has a light smile on her face. "It is time to forgive and forget, Terra. Plus what else that you gotten into since I last saw you"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra grins to Anya as she has a lot to tell her. "Well, while my deployment, I met my grandfather and uncle on my dad's side of the family. It turned out that the Sloane family side has some Marine Corp/Navy legacy". Terra said to Anya.

Anya is very surprised about it. "Really that is amazing, is there is a guy in your life"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra has a warm smile on her face. "It is funny that you mention that. I do have a guy in my life. His name is Patrick. I met him at the base in the Middle East". Terra said to Anya.

Anya sees the happy smile on Terra's face. "I know that smile Terra. Does this guy treat you well"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra nods to Anya as she looks at her. "He treats me like a queen, Anya. He is not an idiot either. He has a tough exterior with muscles, but he is a softie around me". Terra said to Anya.

Anya smirks to Terra. "You know he has to meet your brothers and the others. It does include Zack". Anya said to Terra

Terra sighs as she knows it. "I know, and Patrick is looking forward to meeting my big family. He is the only child in his family". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods to Terra as it time to change the subject. "So to a different subject, why are you staying in Riverdale"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra has a sheepish look on her face. "I am actually a ranger mentor to a group of teens". Terra said to Anya.

Anya is very surprised by the news. "You are a ranger mentor wow. That is a major reason to stay put in Riverdale". Anya said to Terra.

Terra: nods to Anya as she sees one of her rangers. "You bet it is. Ray over here". Terra said to Ray.

Anya sees a short teen that got Terra's attention. Ray looks at Terra as she has her arms crossed her chest. "Hey Terra, who is this"? Ray asks Terra as she is has her attitude going on.

Terra sighs as she has to work on her attitude more. "Rachel, this is Dr. Anya Reyes. She was my ranger mentor when I was a year older than you".

Ray has a skeptical look on her face. "You mentored Terra". Ray said as she has a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Anya nods to Ray as she is reminded a lot of Terra. "That is the truth. "You must be a ranger then". Anya said to Ray.

Ray is taken back by what Anya said to her. Terra nods as it is ok for Anya to know. "I am the purple ranger. I maybe short but my attitude is all there. I go by Ray got it". Ray said to Anya.

Anya nods to Ray as it is very clear to her. "I can see that, and it is nice to meet you, Ray". Anya said to Ray as she has a smile on her face.

Ray nods as she sees the smile on the former mentor's face. "It is nice meeting you, Dr. Reyes". Ray leaves the area.

Anya turns back to Terra. "You got a Terra 2.0 on your hands". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods to Anya. "Yeah, I bet she could easily annoy Zack. She reminds me of me when I was her age very easily. Although she does have some family issues, I do worry that she might become me if she pushes everyone too far". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods to Terra. "That is a part of being a mentor is that you have to get to know your rangers and listening to their problems. There is no doubt about it. Do you want me to tell the others about your ranger mentoring"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra nods as she remembers about something else. "Yeah, I do remember a bet being made about it six years ago". Terra said to Anya.

Anya smirks to Terra. "Let me guess, you remembered it and wrote it down". Anya said to Terra.

Terra grabs out a piece of paper with the bets being placed. "Oh yeah, Zack has lost big time. Plus I am not sure if I mentioned to Nate when he came into town earlier in the week". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods as she looks at the list. "He might call you about that. Plus Nate was in town earlier this week". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods to Anya as she looks at her. "Yeah apparently I am solving a family mystery about my mom's side of the family". Terra said to Anya.

Anya is intrigued by it as she looks at Terra. "Really what about"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra looks at Anya. "Well my mom had a younger sister named Constance that was sent away to the nuns here in Riverdale when my mom got pregnant with Rafe, and that caused a huge rift between my parents and my mom's parents. Apparently, Constance also got pregnant 16 years ago, but something happened with the baby. However, Constance was murdered a week after the baby was born. The kicker is that Constance had a very close relationship with my dad's brother, and he never knew that Constance was pregnant. Plus according to a letter that she never got a chance to sent to him, she did not know that the baby got adopted out behind her back. Plus when I asked the Reverend Mother about it, she told me that I have to learn it with a ranger together. I have this feeling that she knows something about it or she is the one that did it. When Nate came into town, I got attacked by my grandmother who has Alzheimer's Disease. He was the one that got me back to the Tower and knows that I am the mentor". Terra said as she hands Anya the letter.

Anya looks at the letter as she is shocked by it. "You might be on to something very important Terra. Plus one of the rangers is your long lost cousin. Plus I am glad that Nate was there when it happened". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods to Anya as she has a determined look on her face. "I know, and I suspect it is Ingrid. She told me and the others that she is adopted after overhearing her parents talking the other night. I do want some hard proof of this". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods to Terra as she can not blame her. "I can understand that Terra. Plus why are you wearing Sean's color instead of yellow"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra looks at Anya as she has a sheepish look on her face. "Well, I have a strong feeling that I will be called back into ranger duty again because Reverend Mother told me to get clothes with gold color in it. I do not know when that will be, but my beast instinct tells me it will be very soon". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods as they finish eating. "Well, you know if you get hurt or captured again, Sean and the other previous gold rangers will feel the ranger psychic communication". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods to Anya as it may freak out Zack. "Yeah plus Zack may freak and flip out about it". Terra said to Anya.

Anya sighs as it comes back to Zack. "Do you have a ranger on your team that is a Zack 2.0"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra shakes her head to Anya. "No I don't, I am thankful for that". Terra said to Anya.

As the check came around, Terra is about to pay as Anya got it. "Are you sure you want to pay the bill"? Terra asks Anya. "Yes from one mentor to another, yes", Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods as the two parted from the café. "I want you to call me often with updates on your rangers". Anya said to Terra. Terra nods to Anya. "You can count on that". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods as the two share a friendly hug. "Plus remember what we talked about on Zack". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods to Anya. "Yeah", Terra said to Anya. As Terra sees Anya getting into her car, she sees her former mentor driving away. Terra heads back to the tower.

Back at the tower, the rangers are training with Brother George as they are working on their martial arts skills. Oliver notices that Ray is not doing it right. "You are doing it all wrong Ray". Oliver said to Ray.

Ray ignores Oliver as she is doing the same move again. Brother George looks at Oliver as he does spot the problem in Ray.

"There you are doing that again", Oliver said to Ray. Ray is getting frustrated as she is giving Oliver the silent treatment. It catches attention from the others.

Johan looks at Ray. "Did you hear what Oliver is saying to you"? Johan asks Ray.

Ray is continuing the silent treatment on them. The teens are getting concerned as she still has not said anything. Ingrid has a sinking feeling that they should not push it. "Umm Oliver, I would not push it on her if I were you". Riley said to Oliver.

Oliver is getting mad as he is looks at her. "Come on Ray, just answer me". Oliver said to Ray.

Ray glares back at Oliver. "Just stop telling me how to do it right". Ray said to Oliver as she is very frustrated at him.

Terra walks in the argument as she jumps back into being a mentor. "What is going on in here"? Terra asks them.

Johan looks at Terra as things are about to blow. "Ray is giving us the cold shoulder". Johan said to Terra.

Terra looks at them that this is a personal talk. "Ray come with me. The rest of you, continue with your training". Terra said to them.

Ray sighs as she goes with Terra to a room to talk. "So I must be in trouble right". Ray said to Terra in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Terra shakes her head to Ray. "You are not in trouble, Ray. This is a personal talk between mentor and ranger. To be honest with you, you remind me a lot of me when I was your age". Terra said to Ray.

Ray has a skeptical look on her face. "Really in what way"? Ray asks Terra. She is really skeptical about it.

Terra looks at Ray. "I was mostly distant and got angry with my teammates mostly at my former leader. I had outburst with him and said rude things as well. However I learned that I am truly loved and accepted by my teammates. Plus within my family, I felt like I did not have a place that I belonged with them. Rafe the oldest, Steven the lawyer, Jimmy the only cool one, Leo the Mr. Popular, and Michael the family genius. The thing that we can not do is push the people that are actually our friends away other wise we will be both be alone". Terra said to Ray.

Ray nods as she starts to understand now. "You know that I am adopted right". Ray said Terra.

Terra nods to Ray as she does know. "That's right, you want to talk about it". Terra said to Ray.

Ray looks at Terra as she is about to cry. "When I learned that I am adopted, I pretty much avoided the church and my dad because I do not belong there at all. Plus now that I am ranger and on a team, I am just not sure if I truly belong with them as well. The truth is I am scared of what the others will think of me being of an unwanted child from my biological parents, and my dad taking pity on me to adopt me as a baby". Ray said as she is crying like her heart is letting it all out on Terra's shoulder.

Terra is comforting her as the others walk in the room. "Your biological parents must have a good reason to give you up as a baby, Ray. I am adopted as well by my parents". Ingrid said to Ray.

Riley nods in agreement with Ray. "Yeah plus you can always find out why they did it". Riley said to Ray.

Charlie went over to Ray. "Yeah in this ranger family, you and Adrienne are the little sisters of the team. You do belong with us". Charlie said to Ray.

Adrienne nods as she has a compassionate look on her face. "Yeah you should never think that you don't belong with us". Adrienne said to Ray.

Logan nods as he is right by Ray. "Agreed, we all belong on this team". Logan said to Ray.

It is Oliver and Johan's turn as they look at Ray. "Yeah you should never give anyone the cold shoulder unless someone really hurt you or made you really upset". Johan said to Ray.

Oliver nods as he right by Ray's side as well. "Yeah plus we have a lot of work to do, and if you get frustrated again, you can always talk to us instead of giving us the silent treatment". Oliver said to Ray.

Ray nods as she looks at them. "Ok, I guess I do have a lot of work to do then". Ray said to them.

Terra looks at them as her rangers are having a group hug. She thinks about the conversation she had with Anya about the estrangement with Zack. The alarm is going off as Ray feels a power within her.

Oliver looks at them. "Let's move everyone", Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they headed out. Terra sees them heading out to battle.

In downtown, the rangers are facing a tiger demon as it is on a rampage. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The tiger demon charges in at them. The teens dodges it. They grab their weapons out as they are in a fight.

The tiger demon glares at them. "You pesky rangers always have to use those weapons". Tiger demon said to them.

As the tiger demon uses its dark slashes, it destroys the rangers weapon. The weapons fall down to the ground in multiple pieces.

"This is not good", Oliver said to them.

"Agreed, but what are we going to do"? Johan asks them.

Ray looks at them as she is very angry. "How dare you ruin our weapons". Ray said as she feels a power with in her.

"Elemental Saint of Mind, Psychic", Ray said as she uses her psychic power as she puts her teammates weapons back together.

The rangers are surprised as their weapons are repair and even better than before. "That's awesome", Riley said to them.

The rangers look at them. "I say we finish this". Ingrid said to them.

"Agreed", Charlie and Logan said in unison.

Adrienne nods as she powers up her weapon. "Just leave it to me guys, Elemental Saint of Wind, Whirlwind", Adrienne said as she sends a powerful whirlwind at the tiger demon.

As the tiger demon is gets hit by the whirlwind, it is destroyed into black dust. The teens nod as they gather around Ray and Adrienne.

"Well that demon bit the dust". Ray said to them. The teens nod as they head back to the tower.

Back at the tower, Terra is looking at the letters that her long lost aunt left her and her uncle. She notices the teens returning as she puts the letters down. "You all should head home. Ray, you remember what we talked about". Terra said to Ray.

Ray smiles at Terra. "Yeah I am Terra 2.0", Ray said to them. The teens grin as they see a true smile on Ray's face.

Terra nods as she looks at her youngest ranger. "Good you all should head home". Terra said to them. The teens are about to leave as they see Terra's phone ringing. A couple of papers gets tossed around as Ingrid picks one of the papers up.

"Come on Ingrid", Oliver said to Ingrid. He is getting impatient. Ingrid looks at Oliver as she is holding the letter. "Coming", Ingrid said to Oliver. Ingrid went towards Oliver as the teens as they leave the tower.

In Norland, Zack Burrows is at the fire station as he is polishing the truck. "Zachariah Andrew Burrows", Anya said to Zack.

Zack frowns as he is being called out as he looks at his aunt and former mentor. "Umm, Anya, what did I do for being called out like that"? Zack asks Anya.

Anya looks at Zack as she is going to tell him something important. "The bet that you and the others made six years ago. Does it ring any bells to you"?

Zack looks at Anya as that bet is being brought back up now. "The one that Jacob being the next ranger mentor, am I right"? Zack asks Anya as he is hoping that he is right.

Anya shakes her head as she tells him the rude awakening. "You lost that bet. The rangers in Riverdale does have a female mentor". Anya said to Zack.

Zack is very surprised by it as he gets the feeling on who it is. "Wait a minute a female mentor". Zack said to Anya

Anya nods to Zack as she looks at him. "Yes that is correct, and you know her all too well". Anya said to Zack.

Zack looks at Anya as the feeling is getting greater on who it is. "Ally, Sean, or Roxxy", Zack said as he is secretly hoping it is not the fourth female teammate of his.

Anya gives Zack a look that screams you know better than that. "It's Terra, she is the mentor". Anya said to Zack.

Zack froze as he hears Terra's name to him. "Terra is the mentor". Zack said to Anya. This information is brand new to him.

Anya nods to Zack. "Yes she is, and I got to meet one of her rangers as well". Anya said to Zack.

Zack turns to Anya as he is in for a bigger surprise. "Really is he a lot like me? Zack asks Anya.

Anya shakes her head to him. "Actually she is Terra 2.0". Anya said to Zack.

Zack frowns as he realizes that this ranger is another version of Terra. "Great", Zack said to Anya.

Anya sighs as she shakes her head. "You should know that she has thought about calling you a few times over the years, but that agruement hold her back". Anya said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he does remember the argument all too well. "She did", Zack said to Anya.

Anya nods to Zack. "Yeah plus she met her grandfather and uncle in the military". Anya said to Zack.

Zack nods to Anya. "That's nice", Zack said to Anya.

Anya shakes her head as this will bring it back. "She even has a guy in her life as well, and yes he does treat right". Anya said to Zack.

Zack looks at Anya as it bring him back to reality. "A guy in Terra's life, I really messed up didn't it". Zack said to Anya.

Anya nods to Zack. "Why else I called your full name out? Besides, Nate already knows that Terra is the mentor". Anya said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he needs to make a call to Nate. "Well, I might as well make some calls". Zack said to Anya.

Anya nods to Zack as she grins to him. "Good", Anya said to Zack as the two are catching up.

Back in Riverdale, Ingrid is at her house as she is in her room. She is looking at the letter that she found earlier at the tower. Ingrid frowns as she reads it.

Dear Mark,

This is not easy for me to tell you, but something has happened. Since we last saw each other, I learned that I am pregnant, and the baby is a girl. You told me the name of your mom was Ingrid. I decided to name her after your mom. I want to raise her with you as well. However, the Reverend Mother at Saint Andrew's Cathedral had adopted our daughter out behind our backs. I will do everything I can to find her. If I am not alive by the time you get this letter, please find our baby girl. Find our Ingrid.

Truly Yours

Constance'.

Ingrid frowns as she reads the letter. 'Could it be that Reverend Mother gave me to my parents to adopt and why? Plus does Terra know something about this'? Ingrid thought to herself as she is wondering more about it.

End Chapter

This is leading towards the two parter chapter that will change everything.

Next Chapter: The Past of the Shadow and Spirit Part 1: Mother Superior's Secret


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: Into the Past of the Shadow and Spirit Part 1: Mother Superior's Secret

Late Monday night, Terra is looking at the various letters from a safety despot box she got at a bank earlier that day. She has tears in her eyes as she reads the letters from her mother to her late aunt Constance.

Flashback

Terra and Sister Maria are at the bank. "Ah, Sister Maria, I was not expecting you to come in today". A bank manager said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods to the bank manger. "Yes, I am here with Terra to close the safety despot box in her name that got set by Constance Valencia". Sister Maria said to the bank manager.

The bank manager looks at Terra. "Can I see your photo ID? Sorry it is our policy". The bank manager asks Terra.

Terra nods to the bank manager as she pulls out her military ID. The bank manager is stunned as he looks at her. "I have to thank you for everything you do for this country. I had no clue that you are the only niece of Constance Valencia". The bank manager said to Terra.

Terra nods to the bank manager. "I have find out just recently that she was my mom's sister. Plus my mom's parents are not the most friendly of people". Terra said to the bank manager.

The bank manager nods to Terra. "Emmaline Valencia, yes let me personally show you the way". The bank manager said to Terra.

The bank manager brings them to a room. It is not long that a big box is placed in front of Terra. "I will leave you to your business". The bank manager said to Terra and Sister Maria as he leaves the room.

Terra pulls out the key as she unlocks the box. Inside the box, Terra sees some cash, jewelry, letters, and a birth certificate. The thing that catches her eye is the birth certificate. Her heart drops into her stomach as it is the birth certificate of Ingrid Daphne Sloane. She sees Constance Valencia and Mark Sloane's name as the mother and father on it.

Sister Maria looks at Terra. "Terra, what's wrong"? Sister Maria asks Terra. Terra looks at Sister Maria. "This is proof that Ingrid is my cousin, but why this is kept from me". Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria sighs as she looks at Terra. "You are ready to confront Reverend Mother". Sister Maria said to Terra.

As Terra closed the safe despot box account, she took the cash, jewelry, letters, and the birth certificate back to the Tower.

End Flashback

Terra sighs as she is exploring around the tower. She sees a door leading to a room. Sister Maria is in the room looking on the wall as she is reading something on the wall. "What is this Sister Maria"? Terra asks Sister Maria as she is curious what is engraved into the wall.

Sister Maria looks at Terra. "This is the Scared Code of the Elemental Saint Cores. You see Terra, me, Sister Clara, Brother George, and Reverend Mother are followers of this code to watch over the Elemental Saint Cores and who it chooses". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra nods as she sees a group of dates on another wall. Each date is in different color as well. "This must be the rangers birthday dates". Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods as she has the morphor ready. "Including you, Terra, this is for you". Sister Maria said to Terra as she hands it to her.

Terra looks at her new morphor as it looks just like the others. "I never thought I would be a ranger again. Although, it would explain why Reverend Mother told me to get gold colored clothes". Terra said to Sister Maria. She notices something on the wall as it looks like it is smudged over. "Sister Maria, why is this smudged over"? Terra asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at the smudged over place. "I am not sure. The dates also signified when the particular Elemental Saint Core glowed as well. I remember when each Elemental Saint Core glowed. As well, you see when an Elemental Saint Core glows, it means that the chosen one person is born, and we do a special ritual to make sure that the chosen one is raised by their biological family. On the night you were born, the gold Elemental Saint Core glowed, but an image of a yellow tiger came out and then changed to a gold color cross. It explains so much that you were a ranger before". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra nods to Sister Maria. "Then do you know what this says". Terra asks Sister Maria. She is looking at the wall with the engraved message.

Sister Maria nods to Terra. "Yes, I do", Sister Maria said to Terra.

'The Scared Code of the Elemental Saint Core

Watchers of the Elemental Saint Cores, the watchers that thy watches over the chosen ones when they are born. Thy chosen ones are meant to be raised by thy biological family until it is thy time when the evil Empress Temptaru returns. If a watcher does anything to a chosen one after the the ritual is done, the watcher will become a prisoner of the evil Empress Temptaru until the watcher has gained true forgiveness from each chosen one'.

Sister Maria said the code to Terra. Terra nods as she is curious more about it. She tries to uncover the smudged date. The date is the same from the other date. "Did Constance have twins"? Terra asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at the smudged date. "No, Constance had one child, but I do remember the black Elemental Saint Core glowing on the night Ingrid was born. However it glowed again, but it was trying to get the other Elemental Saint Cores glowing again". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra looks at Sister Maria as it has something deeper meaning to that. "What does that mean"? Terra asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at Terra as it is not good news. "It means that Empress Temptaru is trying to reawaken, but it did not completely happen. Reverend Mother what have you done"? Sister Maria said to herself.

Terra looks at the date as it is the same date when the black Elemental Saint Core glowed. 'Did she separate Ingrid from my family'? Terra asks herself. "If the glow happened before Empress Temptaru was supposed to be reawakened, me and some of the others would have been serious danger". Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods to Terra. "That's right, you should get some sleep. You are more than ready to confront Reverend Mother". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra nods to Sister Maria as she has a full mind to confront her. "Alright", Terra said to Sister Maria as she went back to her room.

The next day at school, Ingrid is very quiet as she is sitting at lunch. She is thinking about the one birthday party that was a complete success. Oliver and the teens are walking towards her as they sit with her. "Hey Ingrid", Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid snaps out from her deep thought. "Hey guys", Ingrid said to them. She is thinking about something.

Johan looks at Ingrid as he is wondering what is up. "What's on your mind Ingrid"? Johan asks Ingrid.

Riley nods as she going supportive mode. "Yeah we will listen". Riley said to Ingrid. She is sitting next to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at them as she sighs to them. "My birthday is this Saturday, but as long as I could remember my birthday has not been that exciting to celebrate it". Ingrid said to them.

Charlie looks at Ingrid as he is kind of dismayed by it. "Come on Ingrid, every birthday is important". Charlie said to Ingrid.

Logan looks at Ingrid as he is curious about it. "Did something happen years ago"? Logan asks Ingrid. He is just as curious about it like Charlie.

Ingrid looks at them. "The only successful birthday party I ever had was on my 6th birthday. However the thing I did remember is that my parents argued with someone. I didn't know who he was, but when I asked my mom said that he is no one to be concerned with. Since my 7th birthday, I did not have a party at all. My family moved every summer because of my dad's job. Plus my mom homeschooled me until this year. Do you guys think that Terra is hiding something from us"? Ingrid asks them as she asks them a blunt questions

The teens look at each other. Adrienne looks at Ingrid. "I think it is really sad that you haven't have a birthday party since your were 6 years old". Adrienne said to Ingrid.

Ray looks at Ingrid as she is raises an eye brow. "What kind of something is Terra hiding from us? I think it's Reverend Mother that is hiding something from us". Ray said to them.

Oliver looks at his purple and black rangers. "What kind of evidence do you have"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid pulls out the letter that she picked up the other day. "This letter, I found this at the tower. I do not know who is Mark or Constance, but look at the date and the name said in the letter". Ingrid said to them.

As the teens look at the letter, they are on to something. "Ingrid, you have to talk to Terra about this". Johan said to them.

Riley nods to Ingrid. "Yeah but what does Reverend Mother has something to do with it"? Riley asks them.

Ingrid shrugs as she does not know about it. "I do not know guys". Ingrid said to them. She is very confused by it.

Adrienne shakes her head. "I will be shocked if the Reverend Mother did something like that. The only way to learn the truth is confronting her. Plus I attend St. Andrews Cathedral with my family every Sunday for Mass". Adrienne said to them.

Charlie looks at them. "Not all of us are church goers, but I feel bad for Constance to have her child adopted out behind her back". Charlie said to them.

Logan nods as he does agree with Charlie. "Yeah, plus what ever Reverend Mother did to Constance must have been really painful to her". Logan said to them.

Ray looks at them as she is mad about it. "I say we confront them both". Ray said to them. The teens nod as they are planning to talk to Terra about it after school. However the truth will come out in the most evil way.

After school, the teens spot Terra in downtown Riverdale. "Terra, we need to talk". Oliver said to her. Terra looks at the expression on their faces as they know something is up. "We should talk at the park". Terra said to them.

At the park, Ingrid hands the letter back to Terra. "Do you know something about this letter"? Ingrid asks Terra.

Terra looks at the letter. "Yes I do, I found this letter behind a picture frame. I wanted to have everything I need to confront Reverend Mother about it". Terra said to them.

The teens look at Ingrid and Terra. "Confront Reverend Mother about what exactly"? Johan asks Terra. Just as Terra answers Johan's answer, they are ambushed as Daemonorix, Evenica and Herodite shows up. "Something that one of the watchers of the Elemental Saint Cores has kept from you". Evenica said to them.

The teens and Terra grab their morphors out. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens". The teens said as they morph into ranger form. "Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Terra said as she also morph into ranger form as the battle begins.

Back at the Cathedral, Reverend Mother is in the chapel room as she is praying. All the sudden, she senses something very wrong and evil. "Why hello Reverend Mother or should I say Watcher of the Elemental Saint Core". Satanicus said to the Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother quickly got up as she is in fighting stance. "Satanicus how dare you come here? I demand that you leave at once". Reverend Mother said to Satanicus.

Satanicus laughs at Reverend Mother. "Actually watcher, my mistress of evil has found out what you have done that broken the scared vow". Satanicus said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother grits her teeth as she glares at him. "I had no choice but to do it. Constance has already passed one week after the child was born. She never told me who the birth father is, so I assumed he is dead as well". Reverend Mother said to Satanicus.

Satanicus shakes his head to Reverend Mother. "He is actually alive and never knew about the black ranger's exist. Speaking of the rangers, they are getting beaten as we speak. There you will tell them how you broke the vow". Satanicus said to Reverend Satanicus grabs Reverend Mother, they disappear to the battle scene.

Back at the park, the rangers are down for the count as Ingrid and Terra are in Evenica's grip. "Let us go you scum queen", Terra said to Evenica.

Evenica looks down on Terra. "It is funny to get an order from a has been ranger". Evenica said to Terra.

Satanicus shows up with Reverend Mother. She frowns as she sees the rangers in a dire state. "You fiends, what have you done"? Reverend Mother asks them.

Satanicus looks at Reverend Mother. "Why don't you tell them what you have done to Constance's baby that broke the scared vow". Satanicus said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at them. As Terra breaks free from the grip, she grabs Ingrid's wrist to get away. Evenica fires a black beam at Terra from behind as she lands on the ground as she is in pain.

The teens are shocked by this as this hits their very cores. "Terra no", Ingrid yells out as Evenica grabs her again.

Reverend Mother looks at them as she realizes that it is coming out now. "I adopted Constance's baby behind her back after we said the special ritual when Ingrid Daphne Sloane was born 16 years ago. Ingrid and Terra are cousins". Reverend Mother said to the rangers.

The rangers are shocked by this as Ingrid has tears in her eyes as she learns that Terra is her cousin. A black sin energy grabs Reverend Mother as she covered by it. Satanicus grabs her as well. "Later rangers", Satanicus said as he disappears with Reverend Mother.

Terra and Oliver are struggling to get up. They glare at Evenica as she is holding Ingrid in her grip. "Release Ingrid right now", Terra said as she is crying as well.

"I must go rangers, but I have a small victory to attend". Evenica said to them. As Oliver and Terra weakly tries to fight, Evenica sends a black beam at them. The two went down again. "Terra, Oliver no, guys help me", Ingrid screams out as they disappear as well.

The teens are very upset as their black ranger is captured and their red ranger and mentor are injured as well. Johan rushes over to them. "We got to get them back to the Tower". Johan said to them. Riley picks Terra up as Charlie picks up Oliver and teleported away.

At the underground abyss, Ingrid is being brought to Empress Temptaru as she spots Reverend Mother in on a specialty cross. "Let me go now", Ingrid yells at them as she is being incorporative with them.

Empress Temptaru looks at Ingrid. "Oh black ranger, you are the child of Constance and Mark Sloane. You see on the night you were born your Elemental Saint Core glowed twice. The first time was to signify that you were born, but the second time it glowed again and it also tried to get the other cores to glow as well. If it succeeded, I would have reawakened long before now. Your dark pain hidden inside will be easy for me to control, and you will be evil". Empress Temptaru said to Ingrid.

Ingrid frowns as she does not like this. "I will never be evil. Terra and my friends will save me". Ingrid said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Ingrid. "You do not have much choice, and your friends will be destroyed by you". Empress Temptaru said as she fires her evil control on Ingrid.

As Ingrid is hit by the mind control, Ingrid screams as she tries to resist. "Terra please help me", Ingrid yells out in pain as the evil mind control is getting to her. Ingrid transformed into an evil sin ranger as she has a black warrior suit with a black helmet with a fallen arch angel as the visor. She passed out from the pain. "Herodite, take her to her cell until it is time to send her to attack the rangers.

Herodite nods as he takes the evil Ingrid to her cell. Empress Temptaru has an evil grin on her face. "My plan is coming perfectly". Empress Temptaru said to herself as she has two prisoners.

Back in Norland, a man is at his home with his fiancée. All the sudden, the man feels a strong ranger psychic communication. He squints his eyes as his head really hurts. His fiancée sees that something is wrong. "Rory what's wrong"? The woman asks the man named Rory.

Rory looks at his fiancée. "I am not sure Ally. I felt someone calling Terra for help, but this voice belongs to a female". Rory said to his fiancée named Ally.

Ally is puzzled by this as she looks at Rory. "It is possible that there is new ranger team that is active, but is Terra a ranger mentor". Ally said to Rory.

Rory shrugs as he does not know and remembers about the bet. "If Terra is the mentor, Zack is in for a rude awakening". Rory said to Ally. He grabs the phone to call Anya. As they talk, Rory nods as he learns about it.

Rory looks at Ally. "Terra is a ranger mentor of a group of rangers in Riverdale. Plus her black ranger got captured and in serious trouble". Rory said to Ally. He grabs some items as he is going up to Riverdale

Ally looks at Rory as she has a full mind to go to Riverdale. "I am coming with you. Terra maybe home from the Middle East, but I want her in the wedding". Ally said to Rory. Rory nods as they quickly pack up for a weekend get away to Riverdale.

End Chapter

Yeah Rory and Ally are the guest star in this two parter chapter. They will appear in the next chapter as well.

Next Chapter: Into the Past of Shadow and Spirit Part 2: The Arrival of Gold and Saving Ingrid


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: Into the Past of Shadow and Spirit Part 2: The Arrival of Gold and Saving Ingrid

Back at the Tower, the rangers are very sore and injured from the intense battle. It resulted their teammate and Reverend Mother being captured. Terra is still knocked out as she took the hardest hits and blows.

Sister Maria looks at them as she feels bad for them. "Terra will be fine rangers. Sister Clara knows how to heal her". Sister Maria said to them.

Oliver frowns as he looks at Sister Maria. "It is not Terra I am worried about. I am angry at Reverend Mother for separating a new born baby from her mother. On what universe is that ok and acceptable"? Oliver asks Sister Maria as he is angry about it. "Yeah plus Terra and Ingrid has the right to know about the whole thing". Johan said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria sighs as she looks at them. "You all will know the truth, follow me please". Sister Maria said to them as she takes them to the special room.

In the special room, the teens are seeing the engraved walls and the dates written in ranger color. "This room is the Scared Vow Chamber, rangers. This chamber is where myself, Sister Clara, Brother George, and Reverend Mother preformed the special ritual. The Elemental Saint Cores that you have now are the very cores that chose you on the day each one of you were born. The first Elemental Saint Core that glowed was Terra followed by the silver ranger, then Johan, Oliver, Charlie, Logan, Riley, Ingrid, Adrienne, and finally Rachel. However there were a couple of surprises when a couple of the Elemental Saint Cores glowed. When Terra's glowed when she was born, we saw an image of a yellow tiger that changed into a gold cross. It meant that Terra was going to become a ranger before becoming a ranger again". Sister Maria said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are beginning to learn about it. "Yeah but what about Ingrid, and why was she captured, Sister Maria"? Johan asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at Johan. "Rangers, when a ranger was born, we do a special ritual to make sure that the child is raised by their biological family. However when the black Elemental Saint Core glowed again, it tried to get the other cores to glow as well. If all the cores got to glow, it would have reawaken Empress Temptaru much sooner than anticipated. Reverend Mother went behind Ingrid's birth mother's back and had her baby adopted by another couple, Ingrid's parents". Sister Maria said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is complex. "So Ingrid got adopted behind her birth mother's back then that means, she was suppose to be with her biological mother all along". Riley said to them.

Sister Maria nods to them. "Yes, however Ingrid's birth mother was brutally murdered a week after Ingrid was born. The man that did it is on death row". Sister Maria said to them.

Charlie looks at Sister Maria. "Yeah but if her biological mother is dead, who is Ingrid's biological father? Plus how does Terra fit into all of this"? Charlie asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at the rangers. "Terra's mother and Ingrid's birth mother were sisters. Ingrid's biological father is Terra's father's brother". Sister Maria said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "Terra is Ingrid's cousin. We have to go save Ingrid now". Logan said to them. "Yeah plus Terra owes herself to save her". Adrienne said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria sighs as she has upset and frustrated teens. "I understand that rangers, but now is not the time to talk about it. All you need to rest. I will monitor things here, and I will let you know when trouble strikes again". Sister Maria said to them.

Oliver sighs Sister Maria is right. Ray frowns as she is mad about it. "Yeah but what do we tell Ingrid's folks? We can't tell them that she got captured in a ranger battle because that will be blowing our cover". Ray said to Sister Maria in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Oliver looks at Ray. "Sister Maria is right guys. We should not tell Ingrid's folks either. They are not the ones who biologically raised Ingrid. Plus Reverend Mother did something really horrible to them". Oliver said to them.

Johan glances at Oliver as he looks at the engraved wall. "Speaking of Reverend Mother, we have to save her as well". Johan said to them.

Sister Maria sighs as this is the most difficult thing to tell them. "Saving Reverend Mother will not be as easy you would think rangers". Sister Maria said to them.

The teens are puzzled by it as they look at Sister Maria. "What do you mean it won't be as easy"? Riley asks Sister Maria. She is very curious by the whole thing.

Sister Maria looks at them. "On this wall, it has the scared vow of the Elemental Saint Cores. If a watcher of the core breaks that vow, they become prisoners of Empress Temptaru. The only way to free her is that she gets forgiven by all of you". Sister Maria said them.

The teens are stunned by this as they look at each other. "Reverend Mother has to earn forgivenesses from all of us. She separated a newborn baby from her biological mother by adopting her out behind her back, and she kept this from her and Terra who has the ultimate right to know this. Plus Ingrid probably has her biological father out there that may know or not know of her existence. Ingrid has family members that deserve to get to know that should have been in her life 16 years ago". Riley said to Sister Maria as she is dismayed by all of it.

The teens nod in agreement Riley. Sister Maria sighs as she looks at them. "I understand that rangers. It will be awhile until Reverend Mother has earn the forgiveness from each one of you including Terra and the silver ranger. You all should head home and rest". Sister Maria said to them. The teens shrug as they leave the Tower.

Oliver is walking home as he is thinking about the battle. 'This will be the first rescue mission I will have to lead to get Ingrid back. Man being a leader is a lot tougher than I thought it would be. I mean we have been rangers for a short time, and now my teammate is in serious trouble. Is it too early to do a rescue mission'? Oliver thought to himself as he has new doubts about being a leader.

Early the morning, Terra is coming around as the teens return to visit her before school. "Terra, you are awake". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra nods as she feels a lot better. "Yeah how are you guys though"? Terra asks them. As a collection of fine in responds got to her, Terra nods as she looks at them. "We all have to stay on guard today. They might plan something big". Terra said to them. The teens nod as Terra notice Oliver who is quiet.

Terra looks at Oliver. "Oliver, what is on your mind"? Terra asks Oliver. She looks at him like she knows something is bothering him.

Oliver looks at Terra as the others look at him. "Do you think doing a rescue mission is too early for us to do? I mean we have only been rangers for a short time". Oliver said as he tells his concerns to the team and to Terra.

Terra looks at Oliver as she shakes her head. "Doing a rescue mission can come up at any time, Oliver. It does not matter if it is early or late in a ranger team. Doing a rescue mission is prickly business as well. I should know because I was a part of a couple of rescue plans, and I needed to be rescued as well". Terra said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Terra. "You mean you needed to be rescued. No offense, but you don't look like the damsel in distress type". Johan said to Terra.

Terra grins as she is not the damsel in distress type. "None taken Johan, it happened years ago when I was a ranger. I was kidnapped by Ruko and Zeomaxius. I tried to escape, but I was caught and thrown into a cocoon machine that basically put me into an animated sleep caused by a force field. When I was placed with the other captive people, I was too tired and sore to do much. By the time, I was rescued that same leader and teammate made the catch when I fell. The point is a rescue mission can come up at any time, Oliver. You all have to get to school before you are late". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they leave the Tower for school and Terra went to the church office for work.

Back at the underground abyss, the evil sin ranger is coming around as she is in a cell. She looks around in her new surroundings. Her eyes are crimson red and her skin is very pale as well.

In her mind scape, Ingrid is laying on the ground in her own darkness. All the sudden, she hears a voice in the distance calling her name. Ingrid could not tell whose voice it belongs to. She feels something nudging her. She could not tell what it is as the place is very dark. She spots three pairs of eyes, but these eyes are not human eyes. "Do not be afraid of the Bison, the Crane, and the Tiger, Ingrid. They are here to help you". The voice said to Ingrid.

Ingrid is very startled by this as the voice is stronger, but the voice belongs to a female with a French accent. "Who are you"? Ingrid asks out there. "You will find out about me in due time, Ingrid. Follow the animals to the light". The voice said to Ingrid. Ingrid is confused by this as she does not know where the animals are. She notices where the light is as it is very far into the distance. "I really want to get out of here". Ingrid said to herself as she stands up. As she takes the first step, Ingrid is hesitant about going anywhere like she is going to injure herself or step on one of the animals' tails.

End mind scape

"Evil sin ranger, report to me at once", Empress Temptaru said to the evil sin ranger. The evil sin ranger is released from her cell by Saulimor. "Coming Empress Temptaru", the evil sin ranger said as she heads to the main room.

In the main room, Empress Temptaru looks at the evil sin ranger. "I want you to attack the rangers with Satanicus. I want you to destroy them". Empress Temptaru said to the evil sin ranger.

Satanicus nods as he receives his orders. "Yes Empress Temptaru", the evil sin ranger said to Empress Temptaru. As the two of them leaves the underground abyss, Reverend Mother sighs as she looks down on Empress Temptaru. "You will not win, Temptaru". Reverend Mother said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at the Reverend Mother. "That is where you are wrong, watcher. You might as well get comfortable in your cross prison". Empress Temptaru said to Reverend Mother. Reverend Mother sighs as she is trapped. 'Rangers, I hope you do truly forgive me for what I have done'. Reverend Mother thought to herself as she is trapped in the abyss.

In the country side, Rory and Ally are heading up to Riverdale to see what is going on. All the sudden, they are experiencing car trouble as a tire gets blown out. "I hope this does not take too long". Ally said to Rory as they look at the shredded tire. Rory looks up at Ally. "It won't be honey". Rory said to Ally.

As they grab the tools out, Ally spots something out of the corner of her eyes. "Rory, looks like we got more than a shredded tire". Ally said to Rory.

Rory looks at Ally as he sees what Ally is seeing. They spot Satanicus with the evil sin ranger and Daemonorix. "Looks like they are setting a trap, but what are those things"? Rory asks Ally.

Ally shrugs as she looks at him. "I do not know, but they are not Ragier. The car and the surprise visit will have to wait". Ally said to Rory. Rory nods as he has to agree.

"Hey stop right there", Rory yells at them. As the two charge in to fight, both Ally and Rory are trapped as they are thrown into two cross booths.

"Actually you two will be audience for a battle". Satanicus said to them. Rory and Ally look at each other as they have no clue what it meant.

Back at the Tower, the teens are getting ready for a search party as Terra will be going with them. All the sudden, the alarms are going off. The teens see a swarm of Daemonorix in the countryside. Plus they see two people trapped in the cross booths. "Why hello rangers, I am expecting all of you to come. Plus I even have two of your old friends here as well". Satanicus said to them.

Terra frowns as she sees Ally and Rory trapped in the cross booth. "Release them now", Terra said to Satanicus. She is very pissed that they got two of her old friends that always calmed her down in an argument with Zack.

Satanicus looks at Terra. "By the way, the evil sin ranger is looking forward to destroying you all, starting with you, mentor". Satanicus said to them as the communication ends.

Oliver looks at Terra as he is mad that it trapped two of Terra's former teammates. "Terra, are you ready to join us in this fight"? Oliver asks Terra.

Terra looks at her new morphor. "Yes, this tiger is ready to fight back". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they head out to the battle.

Back in the country side, the group arrived where the message came from. "This is where the alert came from, but where is Satanicus"? Johan asks them. "Yeah plus there were Daemonorix here as well, but they are not here either". Riley said to them. "I got a bad feeling that we are falling for a trap". Charlie said to them.

All the sudden, more cross booths shows up as it traps the others in them. "Next time Charlie, don't say things like that". Logan said to them. "Agreed", Ray said to them.

Adrienne looks out from her cross booth as she sees two people from before. "Hey guys look over there". Adrienne said to them.

The teens look at the two trapped people. "Are you two alright"? Oliver asks them. Rory looks at them. "Not really, my name is Rory and this is my fiancée, Ally". Rory said to them. "We are old friends of Terra's". Ally said to them. This surprises the teens as Terra is not trapped in the cross booth.

Terra sees what is going on. "What is this"? Terra asks Satanicus. Satanicus looks at Terra. "This little battle is between you and the evil sin ranger. As for your rangers and old friends, they are the audience, and they will get to watch their own mentor getting destroyed by your own ranger". Satanicus said to Terra.

The trapped teens and veterans are stunned by this as this is a one on one battle. "What, you can't expect Terra to fight this sin ranger by herself". Rory yells at Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at them. "If she refuses, I will have the evil sin ranger to attack the city". Satanicus said to them. The evil sin ranger walks out to them like she is ready to fight.

The teens are shocked by this as they see her. "You twisted fiend, what have you done to Ingrid"? Oliver asks Satanicus. He is very angry as he has a cold tone in his voice.

Satanicus looks at the red ranger. "Turning your black ranger evil was entirely Empress Temptaru's idea. You see rangers my teammate was the one that stole the birth records of those who were born 16 years ago and crossed checked with you rangers. Your black ranger was the only match". Satanicus said to them.

The teens frowns as Terra is going into this fight alone as they are forced to watch. Terra glares at Satanicus as she looks at the evil sin ranger. "You have captured my cousin. You have trapped my old friends and my rangers, and now you expect me to fight my cousin who is confused by the evil mind control. I will not let you get away with this as my spirit will rise to break Ingrid free". Terra said as she has her battle cry.

In doing so, her new morphor is glowing in a bright gold color. Rory and Ally look at each other as they realize that Terra is becoming a ranger again. "Rory, is that Sean's color"? Ally asks Rory. Rory nods to Ally as he is very speechless by it.

Satanicus looks at Terra as he is unamused by it. "Are you too weak too become a ranger again? You are just a mentor". Satanicus said to Terra.

Terra glares at Satanicus as she is not laughing. "Sometimes even a mentor can become a ranger again. Plus this tiger is ready to fight. Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Terra said as she yells out the words to morph.

Morphing Sequence

Terra is floating up with her yellow tiger as they went through a yellow ring. The tiger becomes a gold cross. The cross it self also has its stripes on it. Terra has gold knee length robes with pants like the rangers. She is floating around her cross. Terra has a saber in her arsenal. Her helmet is also gold as well with a cross as the visor. "Elemental Saint of Spirit, Elemental Saint Gold Ranger", Terra said as she is in her new ranger form.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens and veterans are very surprised by the new transforming. "That is awesome", Johan said to them. Ray nods as she is excited to see this. "You have said it". Ray said to them.

Ally looks at Rory as she has a grin on her face. "She has done it again". Ally said to Rory. Rory nods to Ally. "Yeah", Rory said to Ally.

Satanicus is taken back by the new ranger appearing. "Evil Sin Ranger and Daemonorix attack", Satanicus said as he unleashed the evil sin ranger and the devil minions on Terra.

Terra grabs her saber out as she is ready to fight. As she is kicking butt on the Daemonorix, Terra is in her element. "Woah, look at Terra go", Ray said as she is in awe of their mentor fighting back. "I have to agree, and it is like she has not lost her touch at all". Adrienne said to them. "Yeah but there is no way she can do this by herself". Logan said to them. "Yeah but she was a ranger before, and by the looks of things she can fight as well". Charlie said to them.

The evil sin ranger is coming in at Terra as she is whacking her different weapon at her. Terra sense where the movements is coming from as she blocks them with ease. "Come on Ingrid, this is not you. You have to fight it". Terra said as she swings her saber at Ingrid.

The evil sin ranger does not say anything to Terra. "My only mission is to destroy you and the rangers". The evil sin ranger said as she is still going at it.

In the mind scape

Ingrid is walking with the animals as she is sees the light far ahead. She went down to her knees as she is having doubt within herself. "I do not know if I can make it. I watched Terra getting hit by Evenica. I couldn't do a thing to stop her". Ingrid said as she is crying.

The pink crane comforts her as it wraps her wings around her. The yellow tiger looks at Ingrid straight in the eye. It nudges at her hand to get her to stand up. The bison licks at her face to get rid of the tears.

Ingrid looks at them as she starts to understanding what they are trying to do. "You want me to stop feeling bad for myself, don't you. It just how am I supposed to deal with the fact that I have a biological father and relatives that I did not know about. Reverend Mother had me adopted out behind my biological mother's back. Plus my parents probably didn't know that I even have a biological father or an extended family members as well". Ingrid said to them.

"Ingrid, Terra has worked on this and discovered the clues in your mother's past. She has found everything that she needed to confront the Reverend Mother. She is your biological cousin, and she is not giving up on you without a fight. Terra is not a person that wouldn't care about any kind of family situation". The female voice said to Ingrid.

Ingrid remembers when the team talked about their family lives. "Terra did tell us that she comes from a big family. Plus the others did support me when I told them that I was adopted". Ingrid said to the voice.

All the sudden, Ingrid feels like she getting a lot closer to the light. "You know what to and fight back against the evil darkness that is controlling you". The voice said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she got back up. The animals had a grin on their faces as they walk with her.

Back at the battle, both the evil sin ranger and Terra are really going at it. The teens look at each other as they are concerned that Terra is running out of steam. "I do not know how much longer Terra can keep this up". Logan said to them. Adrienne looks at Logan. "Terra was a ranger before, and in the history of the rangers they have not given up in a tough fight like this". Adrienne said to them. "Yeah but eventually something has to give". Ray said to them.

Satanicus frowns as this fight has gone longer than it should be. "That does it", Satanicus said as he fires his devil beam at Terra.

As the beam is coming at her, the evil sin ranger pushes Terra out the way as she gets full force of the blow. Satanicus frowns as it is something he did not count on happening.

The teens and veterans are shocked by this as the evil sin ranger changed back into her civilian form. Black evil energy is still surrounding her. Terra is stunned by this as she looks at Ingrid. She has a furious look on her face. "Ingrid sacrificed herself to save me from your vicious attack. It now my turn to save her. Elemental Saint of Spirit, Aura", Terra said as a golden aura shines brightly in the area.

The teens and the veterans are stunned by this as the gold aura hits Ingrid. The black energy is going away. It is healing Ingrid as well. "Woah that light is effecting Ingrid as well". Riley said to them. "Yeah she is healing Ingrid". Johan said to them. Oliver is in awe of this as he is getting his black ranger back.

Mind Scape

Ingrid is back in the light as she feels it greatly. "What, what happened", Ingrid asks herself.

"You have fought back against the darkness. The sacrifice you made for Terra has brought you back to your true self". The voice said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as the animals nods to her. "Thank you but who are you"? Ingrid asks the voice. "Someone that loves you dearly, my little shadow". The voice said to Ingrid.

End Mind Scape

Ingrid opens her eyes as she gets back up again. She has a newfound determined look on her face as she glares at Satanicus. "Hey you, it is payback time for turning me to evil against my will and having me to fight against my cousin". Ingrid said to Satanicus.

Ally and Rory look at each other as they are stunned that she is Terra's cousin. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heaven", Ingrid said as she morphs again into her normal ranger form. "Elemental Saint of Shadows, Shade", Ingrid said as she powers up her weapon. She fires it at Satanicus.

Satanicus gets hit by it as he stumbles back some. In doing so, the teens and the veterans are released. Satanicus grits his teeth as plans has failed. "I will be back rangers". Satanicus said to them as he takes off.

The teens gather around Ingrid as they are happy to have her back. Terra watches them as Rory and Ally went up to her. "I never thought you would become a ranger again". Rory said to Terra. "Yeah plus Sean will be calling you some time soon to welcome into the gold ranger club". Ally said to Terra.

Terra shrugs as she nods to them. "Yeah well, we should head back to the Tower for proper introductions". Terra said to them.

Rory nods to Terra. "I like that idea a lot". Rory said to Terra. Ally smiles as she hugs Terra. "It is good to see you little tiger". Ally said to Terra.

The teens laugh as they hear Terra's nickname. "Little tiger, was that your nickname or something". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra nods to them. "It sure was, but the only people that can call me that is my teammates from 10 years ago". Terra said to them. The teens awes as they do not get to call her that. They teleport away to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Rory and Ally are in awe as they look around in the Tower. The teens and Terra are back in civilian clothes. "This is some headquarters you got here". Rory said to Terra. "Yeah our headquarters was in a cave". Ally said to Terra.

Terra nods as the sisters and the monk comes out. "Rory, Ally, this is Sister Maria, Sister Clara, and Brother George. They help around in the tower. Oliver is my red ranger, Johan is my blue ranger, Riley is my green ranger, Charlie is my yellow ranger, Ingrid is my black ranger, Logan is my white ranger, Adrienne is my pink, and lastly Rachel is my purple ranger. Rangers, Sister Clara, Sister Maria, and Brother George, this is Rory O' Callahan and Ally Verde. These two were teammates of mine ten years ago". Terra said to them.

As the teens respond with hellos and nice to meet you, Ray looks at them. "I go by Ray got it". Ray said to them.

Rory and Ally are very surprised by how eery similar she is to Terra. "You are just like Terra". Ally said to Ray. "More like another version of you", Rory said to Terra.

Terra nods to them. "I have been told about that". Terra said to them. Rory and Ally nod to Terra.

Rory went up to Ingrid. "I am glad to meet the next black ranger. You can always go to Terra about anything. You also got one more in your corner, me". Rory said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Rory as she is hugs him and Terra both. She has tears in her eyes. "Thank you", Ingrid said to Rory and Terra. Rory and Terra hugs Ingrid as well. "Your welcome", Rory said to Ingrid. It is not long that the teens join in the hug. Everyone in the room sees the great moment. Ally takes a picture of it.

Terra looks at Ally. "Are you going to send a copy of that to me"? Terra asks Ally. Ally nods to Terra. "Yeah plus I will share this with the others including Zack". Ally said to Terra.

Terra nods as she sighs hears Zack's name being mentioned again. "Ok but I don't know how he will react about me being a ranger again. I just know that he will flip out about it". Terra said to Ally.

Ally sighs as that will probably lead to another blow out. "Terra, he will learn about it one of these days. Plus the power chose you to be a part of this new team. If Zack does not like it, then that is his problem and not yours". Ally said to Terra.

Terra nods to Ally as she feels better about it. "Thanks Ally", Terra said to Ally. The two of them hugs like two old friends being reunited. "Your welcome", Ally said to Terra.

As Rory and Ally say there goodbyes, Ingrid explained what happened when she was held captive in the underground abyss. She is in Terra's arms as Adrienne and Riley are being supportive and right by her side.

Terra looks at Ingrid. "Ingrid, I will call up a couple ranger veterans that will help you get through your experience alright". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she is feeling better. "Thanks but I just don't know how to forgive Reverend Mother for what she has done to your family and me". Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra nods as she sees that the teens has mixed feelings about it as well. "That will take some time, Ingrid. I am not ready to forgive her either. Rangers, Reverend Mother's secret did not just effect Ingrid and me, it effected all of us. We will get through it together, understand". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they get the message loud and clear. "You all should head home, and Ingrid, I want you to call me the second you get home". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as Oliver went towards her. "I will walk her home". Oliver said to them. Terra nods as the two rangers walk together. The teens leaves the Tower.

Outside of Ingrid's house, Ingrid looks at Oliver. "Thanks for walking me home Oliver". Ingrid said to Oliver. Oliver nods to Ingrid. "Your welcome Ingrid, you know I was worried about you when you were held captive". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid smiles at Oliver as she looks at him. "You were worried about me". Ingrid said to Oliver. Oliver nods to Ingrid. "Yeah, this rescue mission was the first one for us, and I got a strange feeling that it will not be our last rescue mission Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she says her good byes to Oliver. "Yeah, I will see you at school then". Ingrid said to Oliver. Oliver nods as he lends in and kisses Ingrid on the cheek.

Ingrid blushes around him. "Defiantly", Ingrid said to him. As two parted ways, Ingrid is about to find out that the mystery goes into deeper than Reverend Mother's secret.

End Chapter

Ingrid is rescued and Terra has morphed again into the gold ranger. The morphing sequence is a bit different, and the idea came to me from a guest reviewer.

Next Chapter: The Final Piece of the Valencia Mystery


	13. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: The Final Piece of the Valencia Mystery

Ingrid wakes up as she is in a recovery room at the hospital. From when she got home last night, her mom Lisa was furious that she did not came home the night before, and she got really furious that Ingrid is starting to like a boy.

Flashback

Lisa Wood has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes wearing a dress with flats. "Ingrid Wood where have you been? You had me worried sick. Plus who was that boy that you were with before you came inside"? Lisa yells at Ingrid as she is seeing red.

Ingrid looks at Lisa as she knows that she can't tell her about being a ranger and the unfortunate events of being kidnapped and being turned evil against her will. "He is a friend who walked me home, mom". Ingrid said to Lisa.

Lisa glares at Ingrid as she is furious with her. "That boy kissed you on the cheek, Ingrid. You are not allowed to be considering dating until you are 21 years ago". Lisa said to Ingrid as she punches Ingrid in the face.

Ingrid looks at Lisa as she is hit. "That guy is my friend mom. He wanted to make sure I got home safely. Plus I have to call my cousin as well". Ingrid said to Lisa.

Lisa frowns as she looks at Ingrid. It is like a secret is about to come out. "What cousin? Your father and I don't have any siblings to give you a cousin". Lisa said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Lisa. "I found out that I do have a biological family and extended family members. Plus I overheard you and dad talking that I am adopted in a way that is illegal. Reverend Mother gave me to you and dad to adopt behind my biological mother's back". Ingrid said to Lisa.

Lisa frowns as she starts to beating Ingrid. "Yes how could you learn about this". Lisa said as she grabs Ingrid as they went towards the door. "I have learned the truth, deal with it". Ingrid said as she talks back with Lisa.

Lisa is seeing red even more as she forcefully pushes Ingrid Ingrid lands hard on the ground. She gets up to go back into the house. Lisa punches Ingrid again as grabs her arm and twist it behind her back. Ingrid whimpers in pain as Lisa pushes her to the ground again. "You are not allowed back inside unless you tell me the name of that boy that kissed you on the cheek". Lisa said to Ingrid as she went upstairs for the night.

Ingrid frowns as she realizes that Lisa might go after Oliver. Plus her dad Henry is out of town until tomorrow night. As things could not get any worse, it starts to pouring down rain as well. Ingrid is getting soaking wet as she pulls herself together as she went to a tree in the front yard. She pulls out her phone to call Terra.

"Ingrid are you at home"? Terra asks Ingrid.

"Yeah", Ingrid said to Terra as she is in pain.

"What's wrong"? Terra asks Ingrid as she can sense that something is wrong in her voice.

"My mom beat me when I got home, and she locked me out from the house. It is pouring down rain. I think my arm is broken". Ingrid said to Terra as she is in pain.

"Come back to the Tower", Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she teleported herself back to the Tower. "Ok

At the Tower, Terra looks at Ingrid as she is injured and soaking wet. "Tell me everything that happened", Terra said to Ingrid.

As Ingrid explained what happened, it makes Terra sick to her stomach. "I will get you to the ER alright". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as Terra and Sister Maria drive her to then emergency room. As the doctor got to work, Ingrid told them what happened at her house. "She said that I was not allowed back inside unless I gave her the name of the boy that kissed me on the check. I am afraid that she might go after him if I told his name. Ingrid said to the doctor.

It is not long that a CPS worker and a cop arrive as they got Ingrid's statement. Ingrid fully tells them what happened.

Flashback ends

Terra walks in the room with some water. She looks at Ingrid. "How are you feeling this morning, Ingrid". Terra asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Terra as the news is on tv. "I am fine just some pain. Did you have a teammate that had abusive parent or has been turned evil before"? Ingrid asks Terra.

Terra looks at her newfound biological cousin. "No, but I do know a couple of ranger veterans to help you through this. I am not going to lie to you; it is a difficult thing to get through. The more you keep bottling up from the others, the more you will withdraw from them". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she understands it. "I understand now". Ingrid said to Terra. All the sudden, the door knocks to reveal it to be the district attorney of Eagleview. "Excuse me are you Ingrid"? A woman asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at the woman who has dark brown hair and brown eyes and wearing a suit. "Yes I am Ingrid. Who are you"? Ingrid asks the woman.

"My name is Dr. Patterson. I am the district attorney in Riverdale. Can I sit"? Dr. Patterson asks Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Dr. Patterson. "Something is wrong isn't it", Ingrid said to Dr. Patterson. She looks at the woman like she senses it.

Dr. Patterson nods to Ingrid. "I got word that the police did arrest Lisa Wood. However, there will be more charges will be filed against her". Dr. Patterson said to Ingrid.

Ingrid is shocked by this. "What kind of charges? Ingrid is my biological cousin and family". Terra said to Dr. Patterson.

Dr. Patterson nods as she looks at them. "Conspiracy, conspiracy to commit murder, and murder charges, the man that actually killed your birth mother was hired to do it". Dr. Patterson said to them.

This shocks Terra greatly as Ingrid is speechless like this is brand new to her. "What, why, I do not understand". Ingrid said as she is getting upset about it.

Dr. Patterson sighs as this is not easy to explain to Ingrid and Terra. "The man that did is in his final stages of hospice care in his home. About a month ago, he contacted me with information that ultimately panned out to be true. He was dying of terminal liver cancer, so he came out with everything". Dr. Patterson said to Ingrid and Terra.

Flashback

Dr. Patterson is in the prison medical ward at the maximum security prison just outside of Riverdale. "I understand that you had information that you kept from your lawyer and the district attorney 16 years ago, Mr. Wyatt Harrison". Dr. Patterson said to the inmate named Wyatt Harrison.

Wyatt is a sickly and cancer ridden innate with bald head and green eyes. "Yeah the public defender I had back then was not worthy to hear what I had to say to gotten that sweet deal. Plus everything you will need in that folder on the table". Wyatt said to Dr. Patterson.

Dr. Patterson nods as she grab the folder. "Start talking", Dr. Patterson said to Wyatt. Wyatt nods to Dr. Patterson. "With pleasure DA Doc, you see with me being a hitman for hire, I have standards of the people that I am hired to kill and how much I get paid for it. The bitch, Lisa Wood that hired me to do had scornful eyes of the devil that hired and made me to do it. The people that I do not touch are people that served this country proudly, elderly people, pregnant women, and those that has a young child. The people that I prefer to kill for hire are the low life's, scum bags, thugs, and dirty double crossers. On top of it, my price tag for a hit is much higher than two hundred dollars. Like I said the scorned eyes of Lisa Wood made me do that evil deed". Wyatt said to Dr. Patterson.

Dr. Patterson looks at Wyatt as it is a start. "Go on", Dr. Patterson said to Wyatt. She is intrigued by it.

Wyatt looks at Dr. Patterson. "Lisa Wood came to me at a jazz bar called River Lights. She told me how she saw her husband talking to the woman and overheard that she did not intended to give her baby girl for adoption that happened behind her back that was given to her and her husband by a nun at the cathedral. She took a photo of the woman and wrote a note to leave on her body. She paid me the 200 bucks cash for it. She had every evil and bad emotion showing on her bony face, and she wanted to keep the baby girl that the she and her husband adopted not handing her back to the woman". Wyatt said to Dr. Patterson.

Dr. Patterson is stunned as the case had a hidden motive all along. "The night that you killed her. What happened"? Dr. Patterson asks Wyatt.

Wyatt looks at Dr. Patterson. "Like I said before, this intended target was far from my standard. I pulled her in that ally and start beating the crap out of her. She fought back just as hard like she had this fire to find her baby girl. I eventually brought her down and stabbed her repeatedly on her back. After I killed her, I left that note and ran off. I sent that text to Lisa Wood saying that evil and dirty deed is done. When the cops finally arrested me, I pretty much knew that the DA before you had all the physical evidence to nail my ass without my secret". Wyatt said to Dr. Patterson.

Dr. Patterson nods to Wyatt. "Why reveal it now after 16 years"? Dr. Patterson asks Wyatt.

Wyatt looks at the district attorney. "This damn liver cancer, the docs caught it too late to do a damn thing about it. They say that I have about three months to live, so I won't see the actual lethal injection day. For the past 16 years, Lisa Wood is still free and raising that baby girl that should have been with that woman that I killed and her boyfriend. I am not that religious by any means, but I have prayed for that baby and hope that she will be reunited with her biological family of any kind. She should be a teenager by now. If this pans out, I want to die peacefully in my sleep at a home not in this forsaken place". Wyatt said to Dr. Patterson.

Dr. Patterson nods as she looks at the folder. "I will see what I can do". Dr. Patterson said to Wyatt as she leaves the prison.

End Flashback

Terra and Ingrid are in stunned by the new information. "Lisa had my long lost aunt killed. Is she arrested yet"? Terra asks Dr. Patterson.

Dr. Patterson nods to the two of them. "An arrest warrant is being served as we speak". Dr. Patterson said to them. Terra and Ingrid look at each other

Back at the Wood household, Lisa is trashing Ingrid's room. She threw stuff around as she is seeing red still. All the sudden, the police shows up at the home. "Lisa Wood", the detective said as they bust in the house.

Lisa turns around as she looks at them. "What is this? You can't just barge into my home". Lisa said to them.

"This is an arrest warrant. Lisa Wood, you are under arrest for child abuse, assault, conspiracy to commit murder, and for the murder of Constance Valencia. You have the right to remain to remain silent. Anything that you say will be said against you in a court of law. You have the right to attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided for you". The detective said to Lisa Wood.

Lisa Wood is carted to the police as the neighbors are in complete shock by the whole thing. Plus Henry just came home from a business trip. "What's going on here? Plus where are you taking my wife"?

Henry asks them.

Another detective pulls him aside. "Your daughter got beaten by your wife and in the hospital. Plus your wife will need a damn good lawyer for the charges that has brought against her". The detective said to Henry.

Henry is shocked by the whole thing. He notices the scorned look in Lisa's eyes and realizes that his wife has done awful things.

Back at the hospital, Ingrid is laying in bed as Henry walks in the room. "Honey why didn't you call me about this? I would have come home sooner". Henry asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Henry. He has red hair and green eyes as he is wearing a business suit. "I was not sure if you answered the phone. You and Lisa didn't adopt me the proper way didn't you". Ingrid said to Henry.

Henry looks at Ingrid as he realizes that she knows the truth. "No, we didn't properly adopted you. How did you find out the truth"? Henry asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at her fake adopted father. "My new friends saw my newfound cousin confronting the Reverend Mother about it. She told us that she give me up for adoption behind my biological mother's back. Is there more information that I didn't know"? Ingrid asks Henry.

Henry sighs as he takes a seat on the chair. "Yes, 16 years ago, Lisa and I were going to adopt a baby. Lisa was very excited and I was nervous becoming a father for the first time. However when this baby was born, the birth mother changed her mind. It devastated Lisa, and these things usually happen in open adoptions. As we were talking, a nun saw us and came forward to us that she knows a birth mother who came to the decision of giving her baby girl for adoption. Lisa was thrilled to the roof, but I was kind of skeptical about it. When the nun showed us the baby girl in the nursery, Lisa wanted to sign the papers. She told us that the baby's name is Ingrid, you. I wanted to meet the birth mother, but the nun told us that she checked herself out an hour before. It made me mad deep down because what kind of woman would leave her baby at the hospital. However I still had some doubts about this adoption and had more questions about the biological father. About two days later, I was on a jog through the park. I saw a woman who was crying and very devastated. As we talked, she told me things that reignite the reason to doubt about the adoption that my wife and I made. She told me that she was not planning to give her baby girl for adoption and told me that the Reverend Mother from St. Andrews Cathedral adopted her baby behind her back. When she told me the full name, I only thought that it was only a huge coincidence because of the first name matched. After we parted ways, I did not saw her again. The woman died in a brutal murder. It was right then and there I decided to track down a Sloane to see if one of them got a woman pregnant". Henry said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Henry as Terra walks in the room. "You must be Ingrid's dad". Terra said to Henry.

Henry looks at the young woman appearing to Terra. "Yes I appreciate that you brought Ingrid to the hospital last night. I have a lot to explain to Ingrid. Are you family to her"? Henry asks Terra.

Terra nods to Henry. "As of matter of fact, I am her cousin biologically". Terra said to Henry.

Henry nods to Terra as he continues the story. "It was 10 years ago that I got the only lead in Norland". Henry said to them.

Flashback

Henry sighs as he is at the park. "I never thought my job would take me to a place Power Rangers are saving the day". Henry said to himself as he sits on a park bench.

All the sudden a man comes up to Henry. "Excuse me, have you been asking my sons if one of them gotten a woman pregnant"? The man asks Henry.

Henry looks at the man as he is mad at him. "Yes, but who are you"? Henry asks the man.

The man looks at Henry. "My name is Benjamin Sloane. Why have you been asking them this question"? Benjamin asks Henry.

Henry looks at Benjamin. "About six years ago, I met a woman in Riverdale who gotten pregnant. Her boyfriend's last name is Sloane. The baby got adopted behind the woman's back, and the woman herself got brutally murdered a few days later. I am hoping to find the boyfriend to see if he ever knew about the woman being pregnant". Henry said to Benjamin.

Benjamin's face soften as he looks at Henry. "I am sorry but there is not a Sloane in Norland that could have done it. My eldest son has a girlfriend, my next eldest son is a lawyer and gotten the degree from Havard, my third eldest son is in college, my fourth and fifth son are currently in high school along with my daughter. I do wish you luck in your search". Benjamin said to Henry.

Henry sighs as his lead is going cold again. Then something else hits him. "This question may sound odd to you, Mr. Sloane. Does the names Ingrid or Daphne mean anything to you"? Henry asks Benjamin.

Benjamin is stunned as he hears the names. "Yes Ingrid was my late mother's name and Daphne was my late wife's name. Why"? Benjamin asks Henry.

Henry looks at Benjamin. "That is the full name that the woman gave her baby girl, Ingrid Daphne Sloane. Did you have a sister or your wife have a sister"? Henry asks Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at Henry as this is huge surprise. "My late wife did have a younger sister named Constance Valencia. I have always wondered why I have not heard from her since my late wife's funeral". Benjamin said to Henry as he pulls out a photo of Constance and Daphne at their wedding day. "Did you see Constance before"? Benjamin said to Henry as shows a picture of Constance.

Henry is stunned as he looks a picture of a younger Constance. "That the woman I saw six years ago. Oh god, I am sorry to tell you this, but she was murdered six years ago. You have a niece somewhere there". Henry said to Benjamin.

Benjamin is in shock by it. "I do not know how to tell my family about this. After my late wife and I got married, she cut off all communication with her parents. They sent her sister to the nuns to make sure she didn't get pregnant out of wedlock. Daphne and Constance had a very tight relationship. We wanted her to live with us. Their parents did not agree". Benjamin said to Henry.

Henry nods as he looks at Benjamin. "That must be rough to find out this way. Is there anyone that you could think of who has the last name Sloane that may have gotten Constance pregnant"? Henry asks Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at Henry. "The only person that I could think of is brother, Mark. He is currently serving in the Navy". Benjamin said to Henry.

Henry nods to Benjamin. "I see good luck to you". Henry said to Benjamin.

Flashback Ends

Terra looks at Henry as she is surprised by it. "The man you met is my father. Did you ever met his brother by any chance"? Terra asks Henry.

Henry shakes his head to them. "No, Lisa confronted me about being late that day. She did not like the fact that I was still doubting about the adoption. She made me promise that I stop looking for Ingrid's biological family. After what happened when I got home today, I realized that Lisa is the one that hid things from me. I am planning to file for divorce and come clean about the adoption". Henry said to them.

Ingrid nods to Henry as she looks at him. "Terra has found my biological father, and he is still alive. I have learned so much truth in the past few days that it will take me time to forgive the people the people that had some sort of involvement in this". Ingrid said to Henry.

Henry nods to Ingrid as he understand her decision. "I understand, and you should have been with your biological family along instead of us". Henry said to Ingrid. He leaves the hospital room.

Ingrid sigh as she looks at Terra. "It explains so much about my childhood. I was living in Norland 10 years ago. Plus it was the only birthday party that I had. After my 6th birthday, Lisa homeschooled me, and we moved away every summer. I always thought it was because of Henry's job, but there was a lot more than I didn't know". Ingrid said to Terra. She has a bummed look on her face.

Terra looks at Ingrid as she feels bad for her. "Ingrid, I promise that your birthday this year will be the best one ever". Terra said to Ingrid. As Ingrid nods to Terra, she is wondering what kind of party is being planned.

That afternoon, the teens shows up in the hospital room. Ingrid explains to them about what happened. "I am glad that you are alright". Riley said to Ingrid. "Plus I am stunned that your mom would do this". Adrienne said to Ingrid. "Are you kidding me, your mom is an evil witch". Ray said as she is being blunt about it. Logan nods in agreement with Ray. "I am with Ray on this one, and she is a selfish criminal that wanted to start a family". Logan said to them. Charlie sighs as it may bring in one of his parents to defend Lisa or Henry. "What Lisa did is defiantly criminal, and Henry should file for divorce from her.

Johan is right by Ingrid's side. "I never thought that Reverend Mother could take a part in giving you up for adoption, but what Lisa did went a lot further than this". Johan said to Ingrid.

Oliver is stunned as he heard that Lisa wanted Ingrid to tell her his name about the kiss. "You protect me from Lisa. I am grateful for that". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid smiles at Oliver as she is blushing around him. "Thanks guys, the doctor said that I will be getting out of here in a day or two. With Lisa in jail and Henry coming out with the truth about my adoption, I will probably end up in foster care or in the orphanage". Ingrid said to them.

Terra shakes her head to Ingrid. "That will not happen, and besides on Saturday, you will get reunited with true family". Terra said to Ingrid. The teens look at each other wondering what Terra is planning.

That Saturday, Ingrid is walking with Terra at the park. Ingrid got sent to the orphanage after her stay in the hospital. Plus Terra contacted her Uncle Mark, Theodore, and her family about Ingrid. They were shocked that Lisa did this to them.

"Terra, why are we are here"? Ingrid asks Terra. She still has a cast on her arm. Terra glances at Ingrid. "Ingrid, today is your birthday, and it will be the best one ever". Terra said to Ingrid.

As they got to the party location, Ingrid sees a big banner with her name on it. The others reveal as party poppers are going off. "Surprise Happy Birthday, Ingrid". The others said as the teens and veteran rangers came out to surprise Ingrid.

Ingrid is dumbfound by this as she looks at Terra. "Wow, you guys threw a surprise party for me. I do not know what to say". Ingrid said to them.

Terra looks at Ingrid as she has one more surprise for her. "Actually there are a group of people that want to meet you". Terra said to Ingrid as she whistles to bring them out.

Benjamin Sloane, his new wife Isabelle, her brothers and their family, and her step sister, her uncle Mark, Grandfather Sloane, and Theodore comes out. "Uncle Mark, I want to introduce you to your long lost daughter Ingrid. Ingrid met your biological father, Mark Sloane". Terra said to Ingrid.

Mark looks at Ingrid as he is seeing the splitting image of Constance. "You look just like Constance. I never knew Constance was pregnant with you until Terra showed me that letter. Plus I am furious that the people that a hand in adopting you out. If I have known about you sooner, I would have fought for custody of you a lot sooner. Now, I will be fighting for custody of you. I do live here in Riverdale". Mark said to Ingrid.

Ingrid has tears of joy in her eyes. "Is it alright for me to call you dad"? Ingrid said to Mark. Mark nods as he looks at Ingrid. "Yes it is". Mark said to Ingrid. As the group sees the hug between Mark and Ingrid, it is a nice family moment.

As the party is going, Ingrid is eating some cake. Several ranger veterans went up to Ingrid. "I heard that you had a rough few days recently and being kidnapped and hearing a difficult truth". A guy in red said to Ingrid. "Indeed a difficult truth can be really damaging as well". A woman in red cladded outfit said to Ingrid. "Plus I have heard that you were turned evil against your will as well". A girl in purple with purple hair said to Ingrid. "Plus you also had to deal with an abusive and very controlling fake adoptive mother as well". A guy in green said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to them. "Yeah wait have you guys been through something like that as well? Plus are you guys veteran rangers"? Ingrid asks them.

The woman in a purple cladded outfit. "Yes we are, Ingrid. My name is Espella McKnight. I am from the Unity Force Purple Ranger. I was turned into an evil ranger as well, and I nearly destroyed the team 10 years ago. I eventually learned that Diamanda was using me. I had to earn redemption from my teammates. Now those teammates are my closets friends, and Justin is my husband". The woman named Espella said to Ingrid.

The woman in red cladded outfit nods in agreement. "You are not alone in dealing with the painful truth, Ingrid. My name is Quincy, and I was the Spirit Warrior Red ranger. The difficult truth that I had to deal with was my biological father being held captive by Controdez about 6 years. My biological mother died after giving birth to me. With time, the difficulty of hearing the truth will get easier. Plus you have a lot of people that will help you get through it". Quincy said to Ingrid.

The man in green cladded outfit nods in agreement. "Having an abusive parent is something I can relate to. My moms beat the crap out of me when I was little. I eventually broke free from them. When I was a ranger, I finally contacted my biological father after my moms ambushed me. I got a feeling that you and your biological dad will make it work. My name is Matt Harper, Music Force Green Ranger". Matt said to Ingrid.

The young man in a red cladded outfit looks at Ingrid. "Being kidnapped by evil is not an easy to get through. I should know because I have been targeted a few times. They love to see the intended target to be vulnerable, weak, and having some kind darkness deep inside. I know that you do have light in your heart. Plus you got a lot of people standing behind you. My name is Corey McKnight, Music Force Red Ranger". Corey said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she meets with them. "I am grateful to meeting all of you, and I am glad that I got great advice from you as well". Ingrid said to them.

Close by Terra is watching the interaction between Ingrid and the veteran rangers. "Nice choices on who to help Ingrid, Terra". Anya said to Terra.

Terra turns to Anya who also came to the party. "Thanks Anya, plus Ingrid is my cousin. It seems that there is similarities on finding out that a ranger is related to the mentor in a way or another". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods to Terra as she grins to her. "Yeah plus I have heard that you are a ranger again from Rory and Ally. Gold ranger huh", Anya said to Terra.

Terra grins to Anya. "Yeah, how much am I in for from Zara and Sean"? Terra asks Anya.

Anya grins to Terra. "Not much, just happy that you are a gold ranger". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Anya. "Yeah well, I am going to juggle being a mentor and being a ranger. If Dr. Oliver did it, so can I". Terra said to Anya as the party comes to a close.

Meanwhile across town, a 19 year old male is walking into an alley. He has black hair with deep gray to silver eyes and pale complexion. "We have been expecting you. You must be ready to join us to protect the world, Emery". A being said to the guy named Emery.

Emery nods to the being. "Yes I am", Emery said to the being. He has a silver t-shirt with a black sweater, jeans, and silver sneakers on. All the sudden, Emery went with the being to the underground abyss.

The being reveals to be Evencia. Empress Temptaru looks at Emery. "What is this place"? Emery asks them. "You will become a warrior for us to bring down the Power Rangers". Empress Temptaru said to Emery.

As Emery gets hit with a dark silver energy beam, he gains power as he morphs into another evil ranger. Emery looks at them as he bowing down to Empress Temptaru. "I will follow your orders". Emery said to them as he has a strange monotone voice as he is being controlled to fight for the evil side.

End Chapter

Yeah this final piece of the family mystery within Terra and Ingrid. Plus Emery will be an evil ranger in the next arc. Emery got created by Ms. Strange Imagination.

Next Chapter: Mentor Turned Ranger, Oliver's New Doubt


	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: Mentor Turned Ranger, Oliver's New Doubt

It has been a few days since the surprise birthday party for Ingrid. The Sloane family has learned the awful truth about Ingrid's adoption. Plus Benjamin got angry that the man he met 10 years earlier is the man that adopted Ingrid improperly with his soon to be ex wife.

Flashback

"I should have known that he and his soon to be ex wife were the ones that adopted her improperly. When we talked ten years ago, he sounded like he asked the right questions to ask. He asked about our mother's name and my late wife's name as well". Benjamin said to Mark.

Mark sighs as he looks at his older brother. "Ben, he was also the one that told you that Constance passed away in the most awful way. He spend time trying to find someone with our last name. Plus Terra found out the truth and found the birth certificate. I am more furious at that Reverend Mother had Ingrid adopted out behind Constance's back. I am even more furious that Lisa had Constance killed over this. Plus I should have saved her from that man". Mark said to Ben.

Benjamin sighs as he looks at Mark. Terra is in the room with Ingrid. "That man should have came out with this information 16 years ago". Ben said to Mark.

Mark nods as went up to Ingrid. "Ingrid, I am so sorry that I did not know about you until now. I promise I will become the best father I can be". Mark said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Mark. "Ok, plus you have to win the custody and adoption of me, dad". Ingrid said to Mark.

Mark nods as he has a new determined look on his face. "I intend to honey". Mark said to Ingrid. He has Steven to represent him for the custody battle. Plus he is not going down without a fight, and plus Ingrid is staying with Terra at the Tower in the meantime until the court date.

End Flashback

At Oliver's house, Oliver is doing his homework as he has a lot of on his mind. 'This past week has been really crazy for the team. I mean Ingrid gets kidnapped. Terra become a gold ranger. Plus Reverend Mother is now a prisoner in the underground abyss because she broke the scared vow of the Elemental Saint Core'. Oliver thought to himself as it brings up another point. 'Reverend Mother, she is the one that had Ingrid adopted out to her fake adopted parents. I mean there is no way of knowing what kind of people the Woods are at the time of the so called adoption'. Oliver thought to himself.

Oliver sighs as he realizes that he has a mentor who is a ranger again. 'Who am I kidding, she might change up the team leadership now'. Oliver thought to himself as it creates a new doubt in his mind.

Back in the underground abyss, Empress Temptaru is over seeing Emery's training with Satanicus. 'It will not be long until my evil silver ranger will be ready to face against the rangers'. Empress Temptaru thought to herself. She glances up at the Reverend Mother who is in her sinner's cross cell. "I take it you are very uncomfortable Reverend Mother. Plus you are not getting the forgiveness from the rangers that easily". Empress Temptaru said to the captive Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother has a straight face as she looks at Empress Temptaru. "The forgiveness will come in due time, Temptaru. When it does not even you can stop the rangers". Reverend Mother said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru rolls her eyes at Reverend Mother. "I think that's enough out of you". Empress Temptaru as sinner's cross is lowered and went deeper of the headquarters.

Satanicus went to Empress Temptaru. "My empress, do you think this fellow should have a different name. The rangers will figure out what his human name is". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Satanicus in deep thought. "You are right. My evil silver ranger, I summon you". Empress Temptaru said to Emery.

Emery walks up to Empress Temptaru as he bows to her. "You need me, my mistress". Emery said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Emery. "You need a name to go by here, not your evil name. For now on, you will be known as Pontix". Empress Temptaru said to the newly named Pontix.

Pontix has an evil grin on his face as he loves it. "The name is so fitting. When can I have a go on the rangers"? Pontix asks Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Pontix. "Very soon Pontix, but I want you to eventually to capture the gold ranger and bring her to me". Empress Temptaru said to Pontix.

Pontix nods as he gets the future orders. "I understand my future orders". Pontix said to Empress Temptaru. He goes back into his training.

Empress Temptaru looks at Satanicus. "I want Pontix ready for his first battle against the rangers soon. Keep up with his training". Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he receives his orders. "It will be my pleasure". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru. He leaves the room as he continues the training for Pontix

At Riverdale Academy, the teens spot Oliver in the lunch room as he is thinking about things. "Hey Oliver", Ingrid said as she seats across from him.

Oliver looks up at Ingrid as his thoughts is on her cousin slash mentor turned ranger. "Hey guys", Oliver said as something is on his mind.

Johan looks at Oliver. "Ok something is on your mind, isn't". Johan said to Oliver. He has that big brother look on his face.

Oliver looks at them. "Do you guys think that Terra will take over the leadership of the team"? Oliver asks them.

The teens are taken back by the sudden question. "Why would you think that"? Riley asks Oliver. Ingrid frowns by the question as well.

Oliver looks at them he has an explanation for it. "Terra was a ranger that saved the world, and plus she is our mentor now. It makes since if she became the leader of the team". Oliver said to them.

The teens are surprised to see the newest doubt building in Oliver. "What, Terra would never assume to take the position as the leader of the team". Logan said to Oliver.

Ingrid looks down as she is hearing that Oliver has doubts about it. "I have to agree with Logan. Plus it is not very often that a ranger mentor becomes a ranger". Charlie said to Oliver.

Adrienne also nods in agreement with Charlie. "Yeah plus Terra joins with Dr. Oliver, RJ, and Jason Lee Scott who were also ranger mentors that became rangers. However she joins Dr. Oliver and Jason Lee Scott because they were once rangers before as well before becoming a ranger mentor". Adrienne said to Oliver.

Ray glances at Adrienne as she is surprised by how much stuff she knows about it. "You must know a lot about ranger history to say that Adrienne". Ray said to them.

Oliver looks at Ingrid as she is quiet about it. "Ingrid say something please", Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Olive like she is mad at him. "I know that Terra is my cousin, and I am

starting to get to know her a lot better now. I just do not think she is the kind of person that would change the roles on us now". Ingrid said as she leaves the lunch room.

The teens look at each other as they are perplexed by it. "I must have made her mad huh". Oliver said to them.

Ray gives a duh look to Oliver as she rises an eyebrow. "What gave it away genius"? Ray asks Oliver.

Oliver sighs as he looks at them. "I guess I should talk to Terra and apologize to Ingrid huh". Oliver said to them.

Johan gives a nod to Oliver. "I think that is the best answer that". Johan said to Oliver.

The teens smile at Oliver as he is finally listening to them.

Back at the Tower, the teens are in sparring practice that afternoon. Terra senses that something is on Oliver's mind as it is distracting him. Plus she sees that something is distracting Ingrid as well.

"Oliver come with me", Terra said to Oliver. Oliver looks at Terra as he realizes that she knows that something is wrong.

The two leaves the room. "What is on your mind Oliver"? Terra asks Oliver. She gives him that look in her eyes.

Oliver sighs as he looks at her. "I am having doubts about you taking over as the new leader of the team". Oliver said as he admits it to her.

Terra looks at Oliver as she shakes her head. "Oliver, the roles of this team will not change. You are still the leader, and I am still the mentor. Yes we will be on the same team. Red is not my color, and it will never be my color. The red ranger has the qualities of leadership, confidence, and courage. Do you understand that"? Terra asks Oliver.

Oliver nods as he looks at Terra. "Yes Terra", Oliver said to Terra. Terra nods as she smiles to him. "Good now go apologize to Ingrid". Terra said to Oliver.

Oliver is surprised by it as he blushes as Terra mentioned Ingrid's name. "You already know why she is distracted don't you". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra smirks to Oliver as she nods to him. "Yes I do", Terra said to Oliver. As they went back to the training room, Oliver notices the expression on Terra's face changed from a smirk to a frown. The person's name on the voicemail is from said Calvin.

Back in the room, Oliver went up to Ingrid. "Ingrid, I am sorry about before. You are completely right about it. Terra will never take over as the leader". Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as they are glad to hear that. Terra looks at the monitors as nothing is attacking them today. "Looks like the evil decided not to attack today. You all should get home and rest. You may never know when they will attack again". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they leave the Tower. "Well, we might get a full night sleep for once". Logan said to them. The teens nod as they head out from the Tower.

Ingrid looks at Oliver. "See you guys at school tomorrow". Ingrid said to them. Oliver smiles back at Ingrid. "You got it". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ray looks at them as she gets the feeling that a relationship is about to form. "Ok when are the two of you will start dating because the blushing is all there for everyone to see". Ray bluntly said to them.

Oliver and Ingrid are blushing about it. "We pled the fifth". Oliver said to Ray as they leave the Tower.

Ingrid shakes her head as she turns her head to Terra. Terra has a surprised look on her face as she got a voicemail from someone she never thought would call her.

"Hey Terra, it is Zack. I um, this is not easy for me to call you out of the blue like this. I have heard from Anya that you are a ranger mentor now to a group of rangers. Yes I lost the bet there I have said it. Make sure that you are there for them. I even heard that you have a cousin on the team as well. Anyways if you didn't delete this voicemail message, it must be listening to it. If not, you are still pissed with me. My number has not changed. I do think about you every once in a while, bye". Zack said to Terra.

Ingrid looks at Terra as this is new to her. "Terra is something wrong"? Ingrid asks Terra.

Terra glances at Ingrid. "Nothing really, just a voicemail from my former leader". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Terra. "Was he an former boyfriend"? Ingrid asks Terra.

Terra gives Ingrid a look. "No, he was not a boyfriend of mine. He was the Mr. Big Brother of my team that took things that were questionable a bit too far. This is the first communication from him in six years". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Terra as she is learning more about her cousin's past. "Did something happen between the two of you"? Ingrid asks Terra.

Terra nods to Ingrid as it is going to an uncomfortable subject. "Something did happen. I am not ready to discuss it with the team yet". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she is curious on what it could be. "I understand", Ingrid said to Terra as the two of them as they went to their rooms for the night.

End Chapter

I thought about having a ranger battle in this chapter, but this is more like a transition filler to the next arc.

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Evil Silver Ranger, Pontix Part 1


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: The Arrival of the Evil Silver Ranger, Pontix Part 1

Down in the underground abyss, Empress Temptaru and the five officers are in an arena part of the headquarters. Pontix is surrounded by Daemonorix as he has his weapon out.

As the devil minions charge in at Pontix, Pontix begins to fight them. He draws his sword out. He swiftly cuts them down like it is paper to him.

The officers are seem to be impressed by the progress. As they watch Pontix kick the devil minions down, Empress Temptaru nods she realizes that Pontix is ready to send him to fight against the rangers. "You have trained him really well, Satanicus". Empress Temptaru said to him.

Satanicus nods as he looks at Empress Temptaru. "Thanks, I suppose it is the eagerness in Pontix that wants to face against the rangers". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

As Pontix finishes the devil minions off, he has a mean and devious look on his face. "That was too easy, I want more of a challenge". Pontix said as he barely broke a sweat against the Daemonorix.

Empress Temptaru nods to Pontix as she has a devious look on her face. "You will defiantly get a challenge out of the rangers. In fact, it is time for the rangers to get a rude awakening by you". Empress Temptaru said to Pontix.

Pontix nods as he has the orders that he is waiting to hear. "It will be my pleasure". Pontix said as he leaves the underground abyss.

As the teens are heading into the lunchroom for lunch, Ingrid has something on her mind as she thinks back to when Terra listened to that voicemail on her phone. She is already sitting down at the table.

Flashback

Terra has a numb look on her face like her has not heard a particular voice in a long time. This is very new to Ingrid as she has never seen Terra look like that before.

"Terra, earth to Terra"? Ingrid asks Terra.

She is stunned to see her cousin this out of it.

Ingrid looks at Terra as she has that Sloane look in her eyes. "Terra", Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra snaps out from her deep fog. "Thanks Ingrid, I do not normally zone out like that at all". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Terra. "It's ok, you look really out of it like this is the first time you have heard anything from someone". Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra nods to Ingrid. "First time in six years , it really surprised me that's all. Good night Ingrid". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at her cousin. 'I wonder why she has not talked about it'. Ingrid thought to herself.

End Flashback

Ingrid sighs as she hears her friends calling to her. As they approach her to her, Ingrid looks up at them. "Hey guys have a seat", Ingrid said to them.

As they took their seats as they have their lunch trays, Riley glances at Ingrid. "You must be in serious deep thought about something. I mean for a moment there you could have really zoned out". Riley said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks over to Riley. "I was thinking about Terra, Riley. She is our mentor and yet she is a ranger again". Ingrid said to them.

Ray looks at them as she is happy about it. "I think we will be a really strong team, and we are a full team now". Ray said to them.

Logan looks at Ray as he shrugs to her. "I know but do you guys think we are at a full team". Logan said to them.

This question catches the rangers off guard. "I do not know Logan. I mean we could be a full team of nine like the Spirit Warrior rangers already". Adrienne said to them.

Charlie looks at them as he is thinking of the same thing. "Yeah but is that the team that where there red ranger morphed into the orange ranger during the final battle"? Charlie asks then.

Johan looks at them as he does remember hearing about it. "That's them alright", Johan said to them.

Oliver glances at them as he has a strange feeling that there is another ranger joining the team. "We are not a full team until the silver ranger has joined the team". Oliver said to them.

The teens are off guard by it as they remember about the Elemental Saint Cores. "Oh yeah the silver Elemental Saint Core has not gone to its chosen one yet". Ray said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Oliver looks at them. "We should keep an eye out for anyone strange and wearing that color". Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they got the plan.

That afternoon, Terra is in the tower as she is sparring against Brother George. As the two are engaging in hand to hand combat, the teens walk in the training room. They are deeply surprised by how Terra is displaying her martial arts skills. "Wow, it is like Terra has not lost her touch". Oliver said to them.

As Brother George went down to the floor, Terra went up to him. "For a monk, you fight really well". Terra said to Brother George. Brother George takes her hand as he got up. "I can see how well you fight plus you really picked up some a few more moves while you were overseas". Brother George said to Terra.

Terra shrugs as it to her having the martial arts skills is no big deal. The teens has their mouths drop as they look at Terra. "Ok you really know how to fight, Terra". Riley said to Terra. "Yeah I mean you must have been taught at a young age". Johan said to Terra.

Terra nods to them as she likes it when people are very observant. "Very good Johan, I was trained in karate when I was a kid by another veteran ranger. Perhaps you all will meet him some time". Terra said to them.

Ingrid glances at Ray who is looking up to her. "It looks like you have an admirer". Ingrid said to Terra. Terra sees this as this usually happens with rangers with a smart mouth like attitude.

Ray looks at Terra as she is in awe of her. "That is really awesome". Ray said to Terra. Terra sighs as it is the effect that she has on the rangers. "Terra effect at its best". Terra said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Terra effect at its best", Logan said to Terra. Terra nods to them. "That it is", Terra said to Logan.

Charlie glances at Terra as he has a note pad out. "Can you fully explain this effect to me"? Charlie said to Terra.

Just as Terra goes deep into it, the alarm is going off. "Looks like your in depth study has to wait Charlie". Terra said to them. They see Daemonorix terrorizing at the warehouse district.

Adrienne looks at Terra like there is something she wants to know. "When was the last time you morphed with your old teammates"? Adrienne asks Terra.

Terra smirks as it brought back some memories. "It was six years ago. However that story will also have to wait". Terra said to them. Oliver nods as he looks at them. "Let's move", Oliver said to them.

As the rangers heads off, Sister Maria sighs as she looks at them. "Be safe young rangers", Sister Maria said to them.

In downtown Riverdale, the group sees Daemonorix attacking. "Hey that's enough", Oliver said to them. They grab their morphors. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the group said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle against the devil minions, Terra notices something is unusual about this battle. Oliver catches on as he fires his fire bow and arrows at them.

"Terra what's up"? Oliver asks Terra as she is with Ingrid and Johan.

Terra looks at them. "If they are just sending out just these minions at us without sending a monster, it is likely that they are sending something more stronger than a monster of the day". Terra said to Oliver.

All the sudden, the rangers gets hit by laser beams as they are send back some to the ground. Johan looks at Terra. "Looks like you are right about that". Johan said to Terra.

As the rangers got back up, they are face to face with an evil silver ranger. "Alright who are you"? Riley asks the evil silver ranger.

Pontix looks at them as he glares at them. "The name is Pontix, rangers, and I will be your doom". Pontix said to them.

The rangers are stunned by another evil ranger making the scene. However this time it is the silver ranger.

End Chapter

This is the first parter in this two parter chapter. Plus this arc will lead to a special event.

Next Chapter: The Arrival of the Evil Silver Ranger, Pontix Part 2


	16. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: The Arrival of the Evil Silver Ranger, Pontix Part 2

The rangers are face to face with the evil silver ranger. Oliver frowns as he glares at the evil silver ranger. "Alright why are you here anyways"? Oliver asks Pontix.

Pontix looks at the red ranger. "I am looking for a challenge and you rangers fit the bill right there". Pontix said to Oliver.

Oliver frowns as he and the others grab their morphors out. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", they said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Pontix glares at them as he pulls out his sword. "Give it your best shot rangers", Pontix yells out at them.

As the fight begins, Charlie is using his bow and arrow at Pontix. Pontix cuts them down so easily as he kicks at him. "You are so weak". Pontix said to Charlie. Charlie lands on the ground really hard. He demorphs as he is in pain.

Ray glares at Pontix as she is holding her weapon. "You will pay for that, Ponti butt. Come on Adrienne", Ray said as she is coming in at him. Adrienne nods in agreement. "I am so with you". Adrienne said to Ray.

Pontix glares at the purple ranger. "You will learn to call me Pontix, little brat". Pontix said to Ray. As the two fight, Pontix manages to get the better of Ray and Adrienne.

Adrienne and Ray went to the ground close by to Charlie. They both demorph as they are in pain. Riley went over to them. "Are you two ok", Riley asks Ray and Adrienne. Ray gives a nod as she clutching her side. "I have been better". Adrienne said to Riley.

Logan and Johan nod as they have a go at Pontix. As Logan is districting Pontix, Johan is firing his bow and arrows at Pontix.

Pontix throws Logan at Johan as he is not impressed by the two of them. "That was too easy", Pontix said to them.

Oliver, Ingrid, and Terra glare at the evil silver ranger. "To bad because it will get that much harder". Oliver said to Pontix.

Pontix looks at them as he looks very interested in the three of them. "Maybe you three will be a worthy challenge after all". Pontix said to them.

As the teens watch Oliver, Ingrid, and Terra fight against Pontix, Pontix is more interested with them over the others.

Oliver and Ingrid look at each other as they power up their weapons. "Elemental Saint of Fire, Ignite". Oliver said as he powers his bow and arrow. "Elemental Saint of Shadow, Shade", Ingrid said as she powers up her weapon.

Pontix deflects Oliver's and Ingrid's attack as he sends a powerful beam at them. Oliver and Ingrid lands on the ground and demorphs as well. "That attack did nothing". Ingrid said to them. "Yeah it should have done something to him". Oliver said to them.

Terra glares at Pontix as she does not like that the evil silver ranger has gotten to them. "That does it. Elemental Saint of Spirit Aura", Terra said as she powers up her lance.

Pontix looks at the gold ranger. He pulls out his sword. As the two weapons collide, the teens are stunned by it as they see Terra and Pontix pushing their weapons. "Woah, it is like Pontix and Terra are equally matched". Adrienne said to them. "Agreed, but something has to give". Charlie said to them.

Terra looks at the Pontix as she senses his aura within him. 'Something is wrong, his heart has goodness within him. Plus there is not any darkness within his heart. The only darkness I can sense is outside of his heart. Is it possible that he got tricked'. Terra thought to herself.

As the pressure from the two weapons are building, it explodes as it sends both Pontix and Terra back some. Pontix looks at them. "I will be back rangers". Pontix said to them. He teleports away.

Terra rushes over to them. "Are you guys ok"? Terra asks them. She realizes that this will be new to her when it comes to deal with another evil ranger.

Oliver nods to Terra. "We will defiantly live. I got a bad feeling that he will be back". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra nods as she knows when a villain persistently comes around. "They usually do especially in evil rangers". Terra said to them.

As they get back up, the teens are supporting each other. "Ianuae Magicae", the rangers said as they teleport to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the teens are getting looked over by Sister Clara. Terra sighs as she is still puzzled by what she sensed in Pontix.

Sister Maria went to Terra as she sense that something is on her mind. "I can see that something is on your mind Terra". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra looks at Sister Maria. "The evil silver ranger, normally evil rangers does have a darkness within a heart of goodness. I did not get that from him. It is like he is being tricked to be an evil ranger". Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods to Terra. "I trust your instincts Terra. If Reverend Mother was here, she would say the same thing. Plus I understand why you wouldn't forgive her at the time being". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra nods as she is still angry with the Reverend Mother. "I am angry at her for having Ingrid adopted out to the Woods. I just do not understand why she did not see what kind of person Lisa Wood truly is. I mean she had my long lost aunt killed". Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods to Terra as she can see her reasoning. "There was no way knowing from her eyes back then, Terra. With the new truth coming to light, she should realize the terrible mistakes she has made". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra nods as it is something she should consider. "I will have to think about it. Right now I have to tend to the rangers, and yet that includes me". Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods as she looks at Terra. She sees her comforting them. 'They are in a tough fight to convince this evil ranger is actually good'. Sister Maria thought to herself.

Back at the underground abyss, Pontix returns as he is being greeted by Satanicus. "That was not bad for a first fight against the rangers". Satanicus said to Pontix.

Pontix glances at Satanicus as he nods to him. "Yeah well, it will be fun getting to get one, and even sweeter to destroy them". Pontix said to Satanicus.

Down deeper in the abyss, Reverend Mother hears the new male voice above her. She frowns as she does not like this. 'That is the voice of the silver ranger. If Terra used her Elemental Saint of Spirit power, she must know that he has a power of soul'. Reverend Mother thought to herself as she is hanging on her sinner's cross.

End Chapter

This is the two parter that will get this arc underway. Plus throughout this arc, the silver ranger will learn that he got tricked to be evil.

Plus starting this Friday, I will not be uploading for the next ten days. It will be a personal break from writing.

Next Chapter: The Jealousy Battle Ingrid Vs Ray


	17. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: Finding a New Family, Johan

At the orphanage, Johan Hartford sighs as he is looking at the younger kids as they looking presentable to be adopted. At one point in his life, Johan was one of the eager kids that has the opportunity to be adopted by potential adoptive parents. However, as he got older, his hopes are dashed as adopted parents does not go for teenagers. 'They are lucky to have the opportunity to be adopted'. Johan thought to himself.

Flashback

6 year old Johan is looking his best as group of parents are coming to the orphanage to adopt. He went to the living room as the nuns who run the orphanage admired how nicely presentable Johan is.

"He will be adopted out of here in no time". One of the nuns commented to the other nun. "Agreed, no parent can not ignore that young face". The other nun said to them.

Throughout the adoption day, as the potential adoptive parents came through, Johan was not one of the kids being chosen for adoption. He went to his room as he was crying. The nuns were heartbroken by this as they were confused on why Johan never got adopted. "I just don't understand, Sister Victoria. Johan is a well behaved boy and never got into any trouble. Parents loves that quality in a child". A nun said to a nun named Sister Victoria.

Sister Victoria nods to the fellow nun. "I thought so as well, Sister Penelope". Sister Victoria said to the other nun named Sister Penelope.

As the two nuns look at the comments that the potential parents left behind, they are dismayed by the comments on Johan. "Johan is a well behaved boy, but his first name is very uncommon. It makes me and my husband wonder if his parents did not consider the mocking that the kind boy will have to deal with in school". Sister Penelope said to Sister Victoria.

The two nuns shake their head as they have a spurned little boy to cheer up. "Some people just do not understand that a rose by any other name is just as sweet". Sister Victoria said to Sister Penelope.

End Flashback

Johan sighs as he is already 18 years old. As he goes up to bed for the night, Johan notices that the nuns are talking in another room. He does not bother them as he heads upstairs.

In that particular room, the nuns who takes care of the orphans in the orphanage are in a deep meeting.

"This is an outrage. They can not expect us to kick Johannes out from the orphanage. Yes he is 18 already, but he has been here since he was a baby. They want Johannes out of here by the end of the week". Sister Penelope said to the other nuns.

Sister Victoria looks at them as she shakes her head. "As much I want to continue to fight the system, Johannes does not deserve to live underneath a bridge or a homeless shelter. He should have been adopted years ago by loving couple. They all did not like the fact that his first name was so different". Sister Victoria said to them.

Another nun looks at them as she shakes her head. "I am still stunned by the Reverend Mother's actions of adopting Constance's baby girl behind her back to people that had Constance killed. That poor child should have been with Constance from the beginning, and yet Reverend Mother broke the vow of the Elemental Saint Cores". Another nun said to them.

Another nun nods in agreement with them. "We have to tell Johannes about this place where can he go since he would not be able to stay at the orphanage". Another nun said to them.

It hits Sister Victoria as she looks at them. "Perhaps he can stay at the Tower. There is room for him there. Plus young Ingrid is there before the court date is being set for the custody battle". Sister Victoria said to them.

Sister Penelope nods to Sister Victoria. "I will talk to Miss Terra about it in the morning. Plus Johannes will be told about this in the morning". Sister Penelope said to them. The nuns agreed they realize that tomorrow will be a sad day.

Back in the underground abyss, Pontix is sparring as he is thinking about the moment that his sword and Terra's lance collided and the pressure of the two of them caused the two of them to be pushed back some.

'That gold ranger is more of a worthy challenge than the others. I just have to find out who she is, so I can capture her for Empress Temptaru'. Pontix thought to himself as he slashes his sword on a target.

Empress Temptaru walk towards Pontix. "I want you to send a demon monster at the rangers and you to attack them again". Empress Temptaru said to Pontix.

Pontix nods as he receive his orders from Empress Temptaru. "It will be my pleasure Empress Temptaru". Pontix said to Empress Temptaru. He walks towards the various demon monsters. As one particular demon catches his attention, Pontix has a devious look on his face to have it unleashed against the rangers.

Scene Change

Another morning at Riverdale Academy, the students are talking about the events happening in the previous weekend and what happened recently. Johan is sitting in homeroom with some of the others. However as one of the nuns walk in the classroom, the nun in the classroom nods to her. "Johan, come with me please", the nun said to him.

This confuses everyone in the classroom. "What's going on"? Oliver asks them. "No clue", Logan said to Oliver. Johan is stunned by it. He looks at them as he grabs his books. "I will tell you guys later". Johan said to them. The teens nod as they are curious on what is going on.

Johan walks in the headmistress's office as he is very confused on what is going on. "What's going on, and am I in trouble"? Johan asks them.

The head mistress shakes her head to Johan. "Johannes, you are being forced to move out from the orphanage". The head mistress said to Johan.

Johan is completely shocked by the news. "What, why", Johan asks them as he is upset by the news.

The headmistress sighs as she clearly sees that one of her best students is really upset. "According to the regulations and laws of the child and youth care system, a child under the age of 18 are allowed to stay in a foster home, group home, and orphanages. Since you are over the age of 18, you can not live there". The head mistress said to Johan.

Johan is very upset by the news. "I never got adopted as a kid after my birth parents died. I have no where else to go". Johan said to them. He is crying as he is wiping his tears.

The headmistress sighs as she feels really bad for Johan. "Arrangements are being made for you to stay at the Tower, and we have told Miss. Sloane about your situation". The headmistress said to Johan.

Johan nods as he realizes that Terra now knows about it. "I see. I need to head to class". Johan said to them. The headmistress nod as she writes a hall pass. "Alright Mr. Hartford", the head mistress said to him as she hands him the hall pass.

Johan sighs as he has no idea how to tell his friends about the bad news. 'I have spent 18 years in that orphanage, and I never got adopted. Now I am being kicked out from the orphanage because of my age'. Johan thought to himself as he may finds himself without a permanent family.

In downtown Riverdale, Terra is having lunch with Uncle Mark. She is frustrated about the news she got told from one of the sisters at the orphanage about Johan being kicked out from their due to his age.

Mark looks at the serious deep thinking look on his new found niece's face. "I have seen that look before Terra. Your father also has that same look when is thinking about something deeply". Mark said to Terra.

Terra looks up at her uncle. "I just don't understand Uncle Mark. How could someone go a long time without being adopted again who is being kicked out from the orphanage due to the fact that he is over the age of 18"? Terra asks Mark.

Mark frowns by this as he is unaware about it. "What do you mean"? Mark asks Terra.

Terra looks at her uncle. "He is a well liked guy whose birth parents died when he was really little. He never got adopted again. From what I am told, potential adoptive parents didn't like his first name and one of the comments is that his birth parents did not consider the heavy amount of mocking that he will get". Terra said to Mark.

Mark shakes his head as he is dismayed by it. "That is a shame that people wouldn't adopt a person because of a shallow excuse like that. It is unacceptable". Mark said to Terra.

Terra nods to his uncle. "I know plus arrangements are being made for him to live in the Tower. I know Ingrid is living in the Tower until the court date, but this is a different kind of situation with him". Terra said to Mark.

Mark nods as he looks at Terra. "I can see that it is. Tell me more about him". Mark said to Terra.

Terra glances at her uncle. "His name is Johan. He is a well rounded guy, very responsible, and he plays the piano at Mass". Terra said to Uncle Mark.

Mark nods as he has a full mind made up as he will become a father of two teenagers than one.

After school, the teens spot Johan as he is really quiet. "What's going on with you? Ever since you got pulled into the headmistress's office this morning, you have been really down". Oliver said to Johan.

The others nod in agreement as they can clearly see that Johan is upset. "Yeah Joe, you are not the kind of guy to get into trouble like the other idiots at this school". Ray said to Johan.

Adrienne nods as she tries to comfort Johan. "Yeah you can tell us about it". Adrienne said to Johan.

Johan sighs as he looks at them. "I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up, but I need to be alone". Johan said to them.

Just as Johan tries to leave, Daemonorix, a demon monster, and Pontix shows up again. "Why hello rangers", Pontix said to them.

The teens frown as they did not expect them to come today. "Seriously, you have to come today". Ingrid said to Pontix.

Pontix looks at Ingrid as he has a silly grin on his face. "Oh yes, Daemonorix, fox demon, ATTACK", Pontix said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are gearing up for another fight. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", they said in unison.

As the fight gets started, Terra also arrived in ranger form as well. "I have been waiting for you gold ranger". Pontix said to Terra.

Terra rolls her eyes at Pontix underneath her helmet. "Really I don't think the same way about you". Terra said as she grabs her weapon out. Her fight against Pontix is getting started.

The wolf demon is going after the teens. It charges in at them as slashes at them with its claws. "You rangers will be destroyed soon enough". The wolf demon said to them.

The teens look at each other as they grab their weapons out. "This thing really likes to slash at things". Logan said to them.

Charlie glances at them as he notices how Terra and Pontix are still going at it. 'Why is it that Pontix is going at Terra again'? Charlie thought to himself.

The wolf demon looks at the rangers as it eyes at Johan. "I will end your bloodline". The wolf demon said as it goes to pouncing on Johan.

Johan notice this as he fires his water bow and arrows at the demon. However it has not effect on the demon. As the wolf demon has Johan pinned to the ground, it's paws is clawing at him.

"That is enough", Riley said as she fires her arrows at the wolf demon monster. As the arrows has some effect, the wolf demon is forced off from Johan as it glares at them.

"Why are you rangers protecting an orphan"? Wolf demon asks them. It looks at them as they ruin a meal for him.

"We maybe rangers. We are also a ranger family, and blood does not matter with us". Adrienne said to the wolf demon monster.

"That's right, we are brothers and sisters in this ranger family". Ingrid said to the wolf demon monster.

"Plus we will never let him be taken from us". Logan said to the demon monster.

Johan looks at his friends as they are defending him. He hears a mysterious voice in his head. 'A family is people who care about you, and it does not matter if it's by blood or adoption. They will love you unconditionally'. A male voice said to Johan.

As the wolf demon clawed at Oliver and Charlie, Johan gets really mad. He charges in and slams his bow at the wolf demon.

The wolf demon skids to the ground as it looks at the blue ranger. "What you"? The wolf demon said to Johan.

Ray smirks underneath her helmet. "I always knew that he had it in him". Ray said to them. They nod in agreement with her.

Johan powers up his weapon. "They are my family demon, and you and other demon monsters will never harm them. Elemental Saint of Water, Wave". Johan said as he uses his elemental saint power at the wolf demon.

As Pontix sees that the wolf demon has been destroyed, he looks at them as it is time to leave. "I will be back rangers especially for another battle against you, gold ranger". Pontix said to them as he teleports away.

Terra sighs as Pontix just left the battle. She rushes over to them. "Are you guys alright"? Terra asks them.

Oliver gives the thumbs up to her. "Yeah", Oliver said to Terra. He turns to Johan as he has a concern look on his face for his second in command. "What's with you Johan"? Oliver asks Johan.

Johan looks at them. "I am being kicked out from the orphanage because I am over 18, and I never got adopted when I was a kid. I'm about to become homeless". Johan said to them.

Terra looks at Johan as she shakes her head to him. "You will not be homeless because you will be staying at the Tower. As far on having a new permanent family, it is being worked out as well". Terra said to Johan.

Johan is getting perplexed by the news. "What do you mean"? Johan asks Terra. He has no idea what is about to happen.

Terra has a smirk on her face. "You will find out soon enough". Terra said to Johan. The teens are also wondering what is up as they teleport to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Johan is in his new room as all his stuff from the Catholic Orphanage are in boxes. He sighs as he wonders how long he will be in the tower. "Will I ever have a new permanent family"? Johan asks himself.

"Actually you will have a permanent family, Johan. I told my uncle about your story and the situation, and he is stunned that no one adopted you when you were a kid". Terra said to Johan.

Johan looks at Terra as he is surprised by it. "Your uncle is going to adopt me as in Ingrid's biological father". Johan said to Terra.

Terra nod to Johan as she has a smile on her face. "Yes, if anyone else deserves to have a new permanent family, it is you Johan". Terra said to Johan.

Johan has tears of happiness in his eyes. "So you will be my cousin, and Ingrid will be my sister". Johan said to Terra.

Terra nods to Johan as she sees that he is happy. "Yes", Terra said to Johan. Johan hugs his mentor as it is the first time that someone will be adopting him in his life. "I thought this day will never come. I suppose it is in his will after all". Johan said to Terra. Terra nods to Johan as she is looking forward to add Johan to her massive family tree.

Meanwhile in Downtown Riverdale, a teenage girl is walking around. She has a concern look on her face that a friend of hers has not come home. She has a picture him as she is very concern that something must have happened to him. "Alright Emery, where are you"? The girl asks herself as is determined to find him.

End Chapter

I decided to change the chapter line up. The dual focus chapters will happen. It will be alternating from a single character focus to a dual character focus.

Next Chapter: The Jealousy Battle Ingrid VS Ray


	18. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: The Jealousy Battle Ingrid Vs Ray

Back in the underground abyss, Reverend Mother is in her sinner's cross cell. She sighs as she can not do much as she is still held captive.

Pontix walk towards the cell as he takes a good look at her. "So how does it feel to break the vow of the Elemental Saint Core"? Pontix asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Pontix as she knows who Pontix really is. "I did what I thought was the best. I should have seen what kind of person Ingrid's fake adoptive parents are. We are both tricked from the truth like you are now". Reverend Mother said to Pontix.

Pontix rolls his eyes at the Reverend Mother. "Tricked, yeah right I am fighting for my evil mistress". Pontix said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at him. "There are those that are worried about your soul, and there are those that want to trick your soul into horrible things". Reverend Mother said to Pontix.

Pontix looks at Reverend Mother as he does not believe her. "I know where I belong, so don't tell me about where my soul should be". Pontix said to Reverend Mother. He leaves the area as it is on his mind as he goes to pick out a demon monster.

Saulimor sees that Reverend Mother said something to Pontix. 'Empress Temptaru will not be pleased about this'. Saulimor said as he went to the main room.

"My empress, it seems that the Reverend Mother was talking to Pontix. Can I punish her for saying that to Pontix"? Saulimor asks Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Saulimor. "No, I will personally deal with her". Empress Temptaru said to Saulimor as she has a full mind to do it.

At the Riverdale Mall, Ingrid and Terra are doing some shopping. "This is great getting out from the tower, and plus this is our first shopping trip together". Ingrid said to Terra as they are looking around a department store.

Terra nods as she is not a big fan of going shopping. "Yeah plus it just the two of us as well, and we are building our relationship and bond". Terra said to Ingrid.

As they walk through a couple of stores, the two girls are at the food court. Ray spots them together as she could not help but to feel really jealous of Ingrid. She walks towards them. "Hey guys", Ray said to them.

Terra and Ingrid are surprised to see Ray at the mall. "What brings you at the mall? You are not the kind of girl that would spend a Saturday at the mall". Ingrid said to Ray.

Ray shrugs to Terra and Ingrid as she is not into shopping. "My dad took me to the mall and doing some shopping. I was wondering if we can train together later on this afternoon". Ray said to Terra.

Terra looks at Ray as she shakes her head. "I can't today Ray, but maybe tomorrow afternoon we can do some training together". Terra said to Ray.

Ray's face drops as she looks at the two of them. "Oh ok, I understand". Ray said to them. She leaves them as she went back with her dad as they went to do there shopping.

As the shopping continues, Ray notices that Ingrid and Terra are spending a lot of time together. 'If only it was me with Terra and not Ingrid, we would be doing training and other things like shopping'. Ray thought to herself as she is getting jealous of Ingrid.

A shadowy figure notices that one of the rangers is jealous. "This will be very interesting for Pontix and Empress Temptaru to learn". The figure said to itself as it disappears.

The Sunday afternoon, Ray is the first one at the Tower. She notices that Terra is not in the training room. Johan spot the young purple ranger. "Hey Ray, what brings you here"? Johan asks Ray.

Ray looks at Johan as she knows that he also lives at the Tower now. "I am here to get some training done with Terra. Do you know where she is"? Ray asks Johan.

Johan looks at Ray as she does not know what happened. "Ray, Terra is sick with food poisoning, and she is in the med bay". Johan said to Ray.

Ray frowns as she went to the med bay. She sees that Ingrid is right by Terra's side. Plus Sister Clara is with her as well. "Terra", Ray said to Terra.

Terra opens her eyes as she looks at Ray. "I am sorry Ray. If I was not sick, we would have our training session right now". Terra said to Ray as she is really sick.

Ray nods as she is getting jealous of Ingrid. "Ok", Ray said to Terra. Sister Clara looks at Ray. "Terra needs to get some rest now". Sister Clara said to Ray.

Ray looks at them as she is getting jealous and mad. "Fine", Ray said to them as she walks away like it appears to be in a huff.

Ingrid frowns as she realizes that Ray is jealous. Terra looks at Ingrid. "Talk to her Ingrid". Terra said to Ingrid. Ingrid nods to Terra as she goes to find Ray.

Ray is at the park as she kicks at a rock. 'I'm more alike Terra than Ingrid is, so why are they spending time together'? Ray asks herself.

All the sudden, Ray gets hit by a dark green spore as it hits her neck. Ray feels a pinch on her neck. "Oh purple ranger, you are very jealous, and it will make me stronger". The wild cat demon said to Ray. Pontix also shows up as well.

Ray sees the dark green wild cat demon as she feels the spore taking over. "How dare you", Ray said to the wild cat demon as she changes into a dark green and purple monster.

Back at the Tower, Ingrid is about to head to find where Ray is. The alarm is going off as Johan went to Ingrid. "Ingrid, we got trouble at the park". Johan said to Ingrid.

As the two of them looks at the monitors, they see a demon monster and Pontix attacking at the park. "I will call the others". Ingrid said to Johan as they call them up.

It is not long that Oliver and the others respond to Ingrid. "I will meet you there". Oliver said to Ingrid. Ingrid nods to Oliver as the call ends.

Back at the park, the teens arrive as they see the demon monster and Pontix. Riley notices that Ray is not here. "Guys where is Ray"? Riley asks them.

The teens realizes that Ray is not there. Charlie grabs his morphor to call Ray. "Your purple ranger is right here. Although she looks more different from before". The wild cat demon monster said to them.

The dark green and purple monster walk towards them. "I must end you". The monster (Ray) said as she glares deeply at Ingrid.

"Guys is that Ray"? Logan asks them. He is not prepared to fight against a ranger that is under some sort of control.

Adrienne looks at the purple coloring in the monster. "I think it is, Logan. What did you do to her"? Adrienne asks the wild cat demon.

The wild cat demon looks at them. "I can detect when someone is very jealous, and I fired my jealousy spore into your ranger buddy, and she is not happy with you black ranger. Now my pet attack", the wild cat demon said to the purple and dark green monster.

Johan is putting two and two together as he figures it out. "Guys it is Ray". Johan said to them. "What, why is she unhappy with you, Ingrid"?

As the monster charges in at Ingrid, the teens grab their morphors out. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Ingrid quickly dodges the dark green and purple monster. "Come on Ray, what's wrong with you"? Ingrid asks Ray as she grabs her weapon out. The dark green and purple monster glares at Ingrid. "You don't know what it is. It should be right in front of you". The monster said to Ingrid as the two are really going at it.

The teens grab their weapons out as they fight against the demon. Pontix notices that the gold ranger is not with them today. "Where is that gold ranger? She is the only one that is worthy to fight me"? Pontix asks them.

Charlie looks at Pontix as he went in to fight. "She is no condition to battle today, so you have to settle with someone else". Charlie said to Pontix.

Pontix frowns as he doesn't want to settle for another ranger. "Coming here was a waste of my time today then". Pontix said to the yellow ranger as he kicks at him and send a powerful beam at him.

Charlie gets hit as he is send back to the ground as he demorphs. This gets the attention from the other teens. "Charlie", Oliver said to him.

Pontix looks at them as he has an evil grin. "This what happens when a ranger other than the gold ranger tries to fight me, later rangers". Pontix said to them as he leaves the battle.

Oliver grits his teeth as this is getting bad. "A plan would be nice Oliver". Johan said to Oliver.

Oliver looks at them. "Adrienne, stay with Charlie while the rest of us deal with that demon monster and that dark green and purple monster". Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as the plan is forming.

Oliver gets on his morphor as he has to fill Terra in on the situation. "Terra can you here me"? Oliver said to Terra.

Back at the Tower, Terra is feeling a little bit better. She knows not to eat bad Chinese food from the food court at the mall again. She hears her morphor going off. "Yes Oliver, I can hear you. What's wrong"? Terra asks Oliver.

"Ray has been transformed into some kind of monster and we don't know why, and Charlie is injured when he tried to fight Pontix". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra frowns as she learns what is happening with the rangers. She remembers the sad and jealous look on Ray's face, and she also remembers of her own jealousy during her ranger days with Zack. "I think I might know what is going on with Ray. I am sure that she is jealous of Ingrid". Terra said to Oliver.

"Are you sure about this"? Oliver asks Terra.

Terra nods to Oliver as she is getting out of bed. "I am positive about it, Oliver. I was jealous of my former leader during my ranger days. I will be right there". Terra said as she grabs her morphor.

Sister Clara looks at Terra. "Terra, you need to rest". Sister Clara said to Terra.

Terra looks at Sister Clara. "They need my help. I will rest later". Terra said to the nun. The nun sighs as she looks at Terra teleporting away. 'She is very stubborn'. Sister Clara thought to herself.

Back at the battle, the battle is raging on as Ingrid is struggling with the dark green and purple monster, and the rangers are struggling against the wild cat demon.

"Hold it right there", Terra said as she is in ranger form as she kicks at the wild cat demon.

The wild cat demon stumbles to the ground as it sees the arrival of the gold ranger. "What you", the wild cat demon said to the gold ranger.

The teens are happy to see Terra arriving at the scene. "Terra", the teens said to her. "I thought you are still sick". Johan said to Terra.

Terra glances at Johan. "I am not completely well just yet, but this monster has Ray under his control because of her jealousy. Is it that right"? Terra asks the other monster and the wild cat demon.

The dark green and purple monster looks at the gold ranger. "You and her have been spending a lot of time together. She has found her biological family. My biological parents abandoned me". The monster said to them as she charges in at Ingrid with her weapon.

"Yes end the person that you are jealous of". The wild cat demon said to the monster.

Ingrid looks at the monster as she realizes that Ray is jealous of her. She powers up her weapon. "Elemental Saint of Shadow Shade", Ingrid said as she sends a shadowy shade at the monster as she reaches out to her. "Ray listen, I am sorry that you feel jealous that I found my biological family. I am sure what ever reason your biological family left you they had a reason for it. You and I are teammates and friends. Plus we share having Terra as a mentor, a teammate, and as a friend as well. You got to fight the jealousy inside of you". Ingrid said to the monster.

Inside of Ray's mind, Ray hears Ingrid's voice as she realizes that she is being used to fight against her teammate because of the jealousy spore. She feels the spore that is still in her neck. 'You can fight the jealousy with in you. You have the deepest mind to do it'. A mysterious voice said to Ray.

Ray takes her hand as she touches the jealousy spore that is on her neck. As she pulls out, she feels the energy coming out of her.

Back at the battle, the dark green and purple monster is trying to change back into her normal self. "Guys look, Ray is fighting it". Charlie said to them. He is being supported by Adrienne.

This angers the wild cat demon as it charges in at it. "No my pet is supposed to be in my control". The wild cat fires more of its jealousy spores at Ray.

"Your seeds will get burned. Elemental Saint of Fire Ignite", Oliver said as he fires his fire bow and arrows at the seeds. The jealousy seeds are burned to a crisp.

"Elemental Saint of Light, Luminate", Logan said as he sends his power to the monster to help her to be free.

Elemental Saint of Spirit, Aura", Terra said as she sends her power to the monster to her to be free as well.

Back in Ray's mind, she feels the light and aura as she is struggling to get the jealous spore out of her. 'They are here to help you now, Rachel'. The mysterious voice said to Ray.

Ray nods as she and the aura and light powers helps her remove the jealousy spore. She watches the spore being crushed into black dust. "I can fight back now". Ray said to herself.

Back in the battle, the monster reverses back into Ray's civilian form. "She is back guys", Riley said to them.

Ray glares at the monster as she is ready to fight back. "I think it is time for payback time". Ray said to the demon. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens". Ray said as she morphs into ranger form.

The wild cat demon frowns as it is in for it now. "Not my pet, my jealousy spores are suppose to control you". The wild cat demon said to Ray.

Ray powers up her weapon as she looks at the demon monster. "There is nothing in this world that control my mind. You made me fight against my friends against my will. That is something that is unforgivable. Elemental Saint of Mind, psychic". Ray said as she unleashes her attack on the demon monster.

As the wild cat demon monster gets hit by the psychic powers, it is destroyed as it turns into black dust.

As the battle is over, Ray instantly demorphs as she collapse to the ground. "Ray", the rangers said to Ray. As Logan picks her up from the ground, they teleport back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Terra and Ray are in the med bay. The teens are in the main room as they are with Charlie. Terra looks at Ray. "Rachel, you and I are a lot alike, and being jealous is one of those things that is a bad thing that we share in common". Terra said to Ray.

Ray nods as she frowns to Terra. "It's just you and Ingrid has spent a lot of time together lately. Ever since Ingrid learned that you are her cousin and her biological father is alive, it made me jealous that I wonder if I will ever find my biological parents. I wish I was your cousin or something like that". Ray said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Ray. "Ray, Ingrid and I are spending time together because my family spent 16 years not knowing about her existence and being adopted behind Constance's back. Plus from my understanding from your dad that your adoption went through legally while Ingrid's adoption was not legal. A family is composed of people who care about you. Blood and DNA should not matter, Ray. What ever reason your birth parents abandoned, it probably pained them to leave you for adoption". Terra said to Ray.

Ray sighs as she is letting the tears out. "I just want to be with my birth parents". Ray said to Terra. She went to Terra as she wraps her arms around her and cries on her shoulder.

Terra sees Ingrid who walks in the room. She nods to her that Ray needs time. "Every thing will be alright". Terra said to Ray. Ray nods as she is letting out the tears from her eyes.

At a ritzy home in Riverdale, a red headed teen is doing homework. A woman went up to the teen. "Have you seen Emery? It is not like him to disappear like this". The woman said to the teen.

The red headed teen looks at his aunt. "No I have not Auntie". The teen said the aunt. The woman sighs as she looks at her sister's son. 'If I had it my way, her youngest child would have been with us instead of being abandoned at the church in town'. The aunt thought to herself as she is getting worried about her son named Emery.

End Chapter

This focus dual focus chapter is on Ray and Ingrid. I wanted to bring out the jealousy in Ray towards Ingrid.

Next Chapter: A Toxic Situation, Riley


	19. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 19 A Toxic Situation, Riley

At the mayor's house, Riley is helping with her mom getting to petition to the Health Department about getting true results of the restaurant inspections. After the news reports of people getting sick with food poisoning from the same restaurant in the food court, Gabriella is fed up with the lack of transparency in the health department.

"I appreciate you helping me with the petition, Riley". Gabriella said to Riley. She is getting the signed petition papers into a box.

Riley nods to her mom as she packs the signed petition papers into a box. "It's no problem mom, and one of my friends gotten sick from eating that food from the Chinese restaurant in the food court at the mall". Riley said to Gabriella.

Gabriella nods to Riley as she looks at her eldest child. "I wish I can get your brother to be interested in helping as well". Gabriella said to Riley.

Riley sighs as she looks at her brother holding a ball in his hands. "I am having the same issue with him as well". Riley said to Gabriella.

Gabriella looks at Riley. "I suppose he is more like your dad than me". Gabriella said to Riley. Riley nods as they load up the signed petition into the car.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Pontix is in the training room as he is sparring against Evenica. Evenica is noticing how stronger Pontix is getting as he kicks at her. "You are getting better". Evenica said to Pontix.

Pontix nods to Evenica as he is still disappointed that he did not get to fight the gold ranger in the last battle. "That gold ranger is the only one that is worthy to fight me". Pontix said to Evenica.

Evenica looks at Pontix as she nods to him. "Why didn't you get to fight the gold ranger in the most recent battle"? Evenica asks Pontix.

Pontix glances over at Evenica. "She was under the weather, but still I must see who it is in civilian form in order to capture her". Pontix said to Evenica.

Evenica nods as she sees Pontix going to civilian form. He looks a bit different in his civilian form as his eyes are dark like all the life in it is gone and he has lighter color hair. He has a black suit with black pants and silver shoes. He leaves the Underground Abyss.

Satanicus looks at Evenica as he is going to pick a demon monster. "I take it that Pontix is going to find who the blasted gold ranger is". Satanicus said to Evenica.

Evenica nods to Satanicus. "Yes, and yet we know all along who the ranger is. After all Reverend Mother is the one that hurt the black ranger's biological family after all". Evenica said to Satanicus. What they did not realize is that Reverend Mother heard all of it.

Reverend Mother hears them talking as she frowns by it. 'I just knew that Emery is being tricked. It is only a matter of time when he learns the truth'. Reverend Mother thought to herself as she is in her cell.

Another day at Riverdale Academy, Riley is heading towards homeroom. She notice a guy following her. She turns around as she looks at him. "Why on earth are you following me, Ricky? We are broken up remember"? Riley asks the boy named Ricky.

Ricky is a light dark skinned teenager as he looks at Riley. "Oh come on Riles, I went on that one date with another girl, and you wouldn't give me the time of day since then". Ricky said to Riley.

Riley glares at Ricky as he called her by a silly nickname. "It is obvious that you still call me that. Plus you cheated on me more once with her. I have moved on, and you should do the same". Riley said to Ricky.

Johan spots what is going on as he went towards them. "You should leave her alone". Johan said to Ricky.

Ricky look at Johan it surprises him that another guy is coming to Riley's aid. "I was just leaving". Ricky said to them as he walks away.

Riley smiles at Johan as she is happy to see him. "Thanks Johan, I never thought that my ex boyfriend from last year would be so desperate to get back together with me". Riley said to Johan.

Johan nods as he looks at Riley. "It sounds a bit toxic to me". Johan said to Riley. Riley nods in agreement as they went on to class.

During lunch Riley is sitting with the others, Ricky notice the group of friends as he decides to sit with them. "Hey Riles is it cool to sit with you guys"? Ricky said to them.

The teens look at each other as this guy sits with them with out being invited to sit with them. "First of all, you just sit with us just as you asked us. Secondly, we didn't say yeah sure before we get to have a chance". Adrienne said to Ricky

Ray glares at the guy as she really does not like him. "Well here comes the uninvited party crasher". Ray said to Ricky.

Ricky looks at Ray and Adrienne as he looks at them. "Are those two really sit with you guys? I mean they should be with the other freshmen are". Ricky said to them.

Oliver glares at Ricky as he does not like this at all. "Who are you that decide who is cool to sit with us"? Oliver said to Ricky.

Charlie nods in agreement. "Yeah we have known each other, but you not so much". Charlie said to Ricky.

Ingrid nods in agreement with Oliver. "That's right, you cannot sit with us in order to get close to another person at this table". Ingrid said as she sees the full intention in Ricky.

Ricky's face changed as he looks at Ingrid. "How did you know"? Ricky asks Ingrid. He looks very angry as well.

Ingrid looks at Ricky as she rolls her eyes. "Us girls talk, Riley and I are friends, and you have over stayed your welcome". Ingrid said to Ricky.

Ricky got up at he looks at them as he glares at Ingrid. "Riles and I will get back together". Ricky said to them as he leaves the table.

Logan looks at them as he really does not like him. "What's with that guy anyways"? Logan asks Riley.

Riley sighs as she looks at them. "He was my ex boyfriend from last year. I broke up with him because I caught him cheating on me with another girl. Now he thinks we are getting back together". Riley said to them.

Johan nods to them as he is standing by Riley. "Yeah that guy is heading down a dark pathway". Johan said to them.

Riley nods as she is not sure how to get out of a toxic situation like this as she realizes that she needs help from Terra. "It is a situation that it may turn ugly". Riley said to them as she has a full mind to talk to Terra at the Tower.

After school, the teens are in the training room with Brother George. Terra is watching them as she is still recovering from food poisoning. Riley went up to Terra. "Hey Terra, can we talk and take a walk"? Riley asks Terra.

Terra nods as she is holding a bottle of water. "Sure", Terra said to Riley. The two leave from the Tower as it is going into some girl talk.

In downtown Riverdale, Terra looks at Riley as she sensed that something is bothering Riley. "Ok Riley what's wrong"? Terra asks Riley.

Riley looks at Terra. "Have you ever had to deal with a toxic relationship with an ex boyfriend"? Riley asks Terra.

Terra frowns as it is a bad thing to be in. "Yes I had a toxic relationship with an ex boyfriend. Why what's going on"? Terra asks Riley.

Riley looks at Terra as she explained to her about Ricky. "I got a bad feeling that he might do something to really hurt me". Riley said to Terra.

Terra nods as she can relate to her. "You got to cut all ties to this Ricky guy". Terra said to Riley. Riley nods as she has no other choice but to do it. You are right about that". Riley said to Terra.

All the sudden, a very strange a foul odor is in the area as a toxic stunk demon is attacking the city along with Daemonorix. "Looks like trouble", Terra said to Riley. Riley nods as she feels light headed all the sudden as the toxic smell is getting to her. "Yeah", Riley said to Terra.

Terra grabs her morphor to call the others. "Oliver can you here me"? Terra said on her morphor.

"Loud and clear", Oliver said to Terra.

"There is trouble in downtown Riverdale". Terra said to Oliver.

"On our way", Oliver said to Terra as the call ends.

Terra and Ingrid grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Terra and Ingrid as they morph into ranger form.

Close by Pontix in human form sees them. 'So it's the short one in gold that's the ranger'. Pontix thought to himself as he looks at her. He quickly takes off.

The Toxic Stunk Demon looks at the two rangers. It spots the green ranger in her ranger suit. "I despise nature and all things green". Toxic Stunk Demon said to Riley as it fires it's dark purple substance at them.

Riley and Terra dodges them and sees the purple acid tearing up the road. The others has finally arrived in ranger form. "Geez what is with the stinky smell"? Johan asks them.

The Toxic Stunk Demon glares at them. "That will be me rangers". The demon said to them. It fires its toxic from its mouth at them.

The rangers dodges again as the odor is getting stronger this time. "That is disgusting". Ingrid said to them.

"You said it right there". Logan said to them.

Oliver looks at them as a plan of action is needed. "Guys be careful of the stunk's toxic sprays". Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as they went into attack. The stunk fires its toxic spray at them again as it makes hit to Charlie. Charlie instantly demorphs as he instantly falls asleep.

"Charlie no", Logan said to him as he got hit as well. He collapses as he is asleep as well.

Adrienne grabs her weapon out. "You will regret that". Adrienne said to the toxic stunk demon. As she slashes at the demon, the demon fires its toxic bombs at her.

Adrienne gets send back some as she instantly demorphs. However she is paralyzed unlike Logan and Charlie.

"Adrienne no", Ray said to Adrienne. She is really miffed as she goes in for the attack. However the toxic stunk demon over powers her as well as it slashed at her repeatedly. Ray stumbles to the ground as the others are by her.

Riley feels really weak as the toxic smell is getting to her. She can't do much to fight against the toxic stunk demon as it is harming the environment. All the sudden, she hears some sort of Native American music playing in her head. 'Your heart for nature, environment, and the animals are your power. That demon can not poison you much longer. You can fight it'. A mysterious female voice said to Riley.

Riley feels a power growing as she is feeling much better. "Hey how dare you try to poison our environment. It is a health hazard to everyone and that includes us as well". Riley said to the Toxic Stunk Demon.

The Toxic Stunk Demon looks at Riley as it is surprised that the green ranger is fighting back. "No, my toxic fumes should have weaken you completely". Toxic Stunk Demon said to Riley.

Riley glares at the the demon. "When you try to poison the environment, Mother Nature fights back". Riley said to the Toxic Stunk Demon.

"Elemental Saint of Nature Wood", Riley said as she powers up her wooden bow and arrow.

As the bright green arrow is stronger like it is been influenced by the spirit of Mother Nature, it hits the Toxic Stunk Demon directly. The Toxic Stunk Demon is hit as it destroyed into black dust. Plus the rangers that got effected by the demon got reversed. "That's that", Riley said to them. Ingrid helps Adrienne up as Oliver and Johan helps up Logan and Charlie up.

As they are walking back to the Tower, Ricky stops them again. "Riles, I was hoping to talk to you". Ricky said to Riley.

Riley has enough of Ricky as she slaps him in the face. "You will not be in my life. You tried to sit with my friends and bother me when I am around my friends. I want you out from my life, so why don't you go back to that girlfriend you cheated on me with and pretend that you don't know me". Riley said to Ricky as she is very angry.

The teens nod in agreement as they are prepared to defend her. "You should do what she says". Johan said to Ricky as she has he is close by to Riley.

Ricky sighs as he completely lost the girl he once dated. "Fine, I will stay out of her life for now on". Ricky said as he walks away.

Riley has a proud look on her face as she faces her friends and mentor. "Thanks guys", Riley said to them. "Your welcome, what ever toxic comes our way, we face it together". Logan said to them.

The teens glances at Logan as they grin to him. "Um Logan that is a bit cheesy". Ray said to him. "Agreed", Ray said to Logan.

As they are about to head back to the Tower, Terra notices a quiet expression on Charlie's face. 'Something is not right, but what'. Terra thought to herself.

The teens are heading back to the Tower as an older teenager is back in Riverdale. She spots one of the teens walking together. "I never thought I find myself ever coming back to Riverdale. It is like fate is calling me back here. Logan, I hope you are ready for your big sister returning". The teenage girl said to herself. She has a light blue cyan shirt with a knee length white skirt with flats. She has same color hair and eye color as Logan. She is about 5'6" as she is 19 years old.

Close by, Pontix sees the teenage girl coming into town. All the sudden, he is starting to feel something strange. 'Your soul is being tricked by evil. They know who the gold ranger is all along'. A mysterious male voice said to Pontix.

Pontix frowns as he is dismissing it. "Mysterious voice or not, I know who I am fighting for". Pontix said to himself as he teleports away.

End Chapter

Things got really toxic for Riley in this chapter and this is especially true for the environment and when it comes to the matters of the heart. Plus things are building to the special event.

Next Chapter: Similar Family Situation, Oliver and Logan


	20. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: Similar Family Situation, Oliver and Logan

Logan is eating dinner with his dad and step mom as they are discussing about their day. He could not help but wonder about his sister as she would be happy that their dad is happy and married again. Then again, his sister left him and his dad when the fighting between Frank and Diana got too much 6 years ago.

All the sudden, there is a knock at the door as it is very surprising to have someone coming by at this time of day. Frank gets up as he answer the door. As he opens the door, Frank is surprised to see his 19 year old daughter at the door. "Nicole Mirai Harper, where have you been"? Frank said to the girl named Nicole.

Marcy and Logan see Nicole coming in with a suitcase. "It is a long and complicated story, dad". Nicole said to Frank.

Logan is shocked by this as he looks at his older sister. He has not seen her since he was 11 years old. "Nicole", Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as she sees that he has grown. "I guess I shouldn't call you squirt anymore huh". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan looks at Nicole as he shakes his head. "How could you leave home like that? No note or anything, I had to pick up the pieces when you and Diana left. Plus why did you came back to Eagleview anyways"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as Marcy looks at her. "It was time for me to come home". Nicole said to them.

Logan is perplexed by it as he looks at her. "Time, you came back after six years being away. You were away when I needed you the most helping dad picking up the pieces". Logan said to Nicole.

Marcy looks at them as she break the argument. "Easy you two, I am glad to finally met you Nicole. Plus your father and brother has the right to know where you have been all this time. My name is Marcy". Marcy said to Nicole.

Nicole nods as she has two big suitcases. "It is a long story. I did graduate from high school last year at the top of my class, and I didn't get pregnant. No boyfriend to speak of either. I have not gone to Diana's level by any means". Nicole said as she is really exhausted.

Logan frowns as Nicole sits on the couch. It is not long that she went to sleep like she has not gotten a decent amount of sleep in the last couple of days.

"She must be completely exhausted". Marcy said to them. She puts a blanket on Nicole.

Frank is speechless about his eldest daughter returning. "Yeah but where did she go for that time. I reported her missing as a runaway, and now she is here and alive". Frank said to Marcy.

Marcy nods to Frank as she looks at him. "Let her sleep Frank, perhaps tomorrow we will learn more about where she has been". Marcy said to Frank.

Frank nods in agree as he looked at his son. "Logan how do you feel about this"? Frank said to Logan.

Logan looks at them as he is confused by the sudden arrival. "I do not know dad. I just don't know". Logan said as he went to his room. Marcy and Frank look at each other as they are curious about Nicole's past.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Pontix is deeply troubled as he is heading to find a demon monster to send against the rangers. "Your soul is being tricked". Reverend Mother said to Pontix.

Pontix glares at the Reverend Mother. "I don't need you or that mysterious male voice telling me that. I know who I am fighting for". Pontix said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Pontix. "Mind, Spirit, and Soul fight as one , Emery". Reverend Mother said to Pontix.

Pontix glares at the Reverend Mother. "Why are you calling me by that name"? Pontix asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Pontix. "That is your name Emery. Your heart is filled with light, and yet you do not have any kind evil within the light. Your heart is tricked". Reverend Mother said to Pontix.

Pontix looks at Reverend Mother as he is skeptical about it. "My heart is tricked. That is about as ridiculous as you escaping through a silly trick". Pontix said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother shakes her head to him. "I can not escape from this place until I have earned the forgiveness from the rangers. I broken a scared vow of the Elemental Saint Cores, and yet I was also tricked to see what kind of person Lisa Wood really is. The sooner you know the truth, the sooner you can earn the forgiveness from the rangers". Reverend Mother.

Pontix looks at the Reverend Mother as he rolls his eyes to her. "You can say that all you want, but I know who I am fighting with". Pontix said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother glanced at Pontix as she does not buy it. "You may think you know who you are truly fighting with, but the fact is that you don't really know at all". Reverend Mother said to Pontix.

Pontix is slightly taken back by what she just said to him. "You are just saying that just to trick me". Pontix said to Reverend Mother as he walks away from her.

Pontix walks into the demon chamber as he is trying to forget what Reverend Mother has told him. 'What she know anyways'? Pontix thought to himself. He spots a mutant bear demon. "I want you to attack the rangers". Pontix said to the mutant bear demon. The demon nods as it leaves the underground abyss to find and attack the rangers.

The teens are sitting together at lunch the very next day. The teens notice that Logan is very quiet as he is picking at his food. "Logan are you alright"? Adrienne asks Logan. Charlie nods in agreement. "You are very quiet today". Charlie said to them.

Logan looks at them as he sighs as it is his friends that are concerned about him. "My sister Nicole came home last night. It was just out of the blue like that. She left just after my mom did, and we have not seen her in six years. It just blows my mind that she is back like this. I do not know where she has been all this time. Plus if she leaves again like she did before, I probably couldn't forgive her for it". Logan said to them.

The teens look at each other. "That is rough to have a family issue like that". Riley said to them. "Why did your sister left in the first place"? Ray asks Logan as she crosses her arms.

Logan sighs as he looks at them. "Before my dad married Marcy my step mom, we used to live in the bad part of town with my mom Diana, and Nicole. My dad had to work two jobs just to get by. My mom however she always went sleazing with every man in that ghetto neighborhood and becoming a serious alcoholic. My parents fought and Nicole got tired of them fighting. She packed up and left, and then my mom left as well. I was the one that picked up the pieces. I just don't know how long my sister will be around, and if she leaves again I don't think my dad and I can take it". Logan said to them as he is stressed out about it.

Ingrid looks at Logan she is next to him. "I am glad that you told us about it instead of keeping it yourself". Ingrid said to Logan.

Johan nods in agreement as he looks at Logan. "She must have a reason why she came back, Logan". Johan said to Logan.

Logan sighs as he looks at them. "Yeah, it makes me nervous if Nicole leaves again. Plus I do not know if I can forgive her for leaving when I needed her the most". Logan said to them.

It hits Oliver as it is a similar family situation. "I know what it is like to have a family member coming back into your life. You think she will stick around but leaves again without any note what so ever. This person is my mom". Oliver said to them.

The teens are surprised as they look at Oliver. Ingrid looks at Oliver as this brand new as well. "You have not talked about your mom much". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver nods to Ingrid as he looks at them. "She left when my sister Whitney was born. Plus every time she came around, she tries to get to know us and be a part of our lives. My sister is ok with it, but not me. You should know what your sister's intentions are before she hurts you again". Oliver said to Logan.

Logan nods as his past trust issue is building. "I intend to do that Oliver". Logan said to them as he has a full mind to get to the reason why Nicole came back.

That afternoon, Logan spots his sister leaving a shop. "Nicole, we need to talk about why you came back". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as she nods to him. "I promise I will tell you, dad, and Marcy tonight. It is a complex story". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan looks at Nicole as it a promise. "Is it a promise that you can keep or is it one of those fake promises that mom said to dad that she will stop drinking"? Logan asks Nicole as he is getting mad.

Nicole looks at her little brother. "Logan, it is a promise that I will keep. In fact I made a promise to someone else that took me in". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan is not sure if he buys it. "Oh really who and where this someone is"? Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as it is hard for her to talk about. "He has already passed on, Logan. You can trust me that I am not going anywhere". Nicole said to Logan.

Just as Logan is about to reply back to Nicole, the mutant bear demon, Pontix, and Daemoniorix shows up. Nicole looks at them. "What are those things"? Nicole asks Logan.

Logan looks at his sister. "Nicole, you need to get to a safe place". Logan said to Nicole. He has a determined look on his face.

Nicole is very confused by the sudden behavior. "What about you Logan"? Nicole asks Logan. She has this strange feeling about her brother as she has a strange feeling about herself.

Logan looks back at Nicole. "I will be fine Nicole. Just go to a safe place". Logan sad to Nicole.

As Nicole runs to a safe place, she watches Logan calling for back up. Plus it is not long that the other teens and Terra arriving at the scene. 'They are the same people that I saw yesterday'. Nicole thought to herself.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the group says as they morph into ranger form.

Pontix glares at the gold ranger as the fight begins. "You finally show up gold ranger". Pontix said to the gold ranger.

The gold ranger glares at Pontix as she grabs her lance out. "That's funny, I didn't see you around at the last battle". The gold ranger said to Pontix.

The rangers are facing the mutant bear demon. Nicole could not help to see the white ranger battling it with the other rangers. 'Your destiny is to join the rangers. The one that is controlled by evil is tricked is also an ally as well. You bring miracles'. A mysterious voice said to Nicole. The voice is deep like it belongs to a man. As she looks around to find it, Nicole did not find it.

As Nicole comes out from the alley, the mutant bear demon spots her. It swings its arms at her as she get hit by it.

Logan is stunned as his sister is attacked by a demon monster. 'Even though your heart is broken by your sister and mother leaving, your sister has the same destiny as you'. A male voice said to Logan.

"Leave her alone, you overgrown teddy bear", Logan said as he powers up his weapon. "Elemental Saint of Light, Luminate", Logan said as he shines a light beam things.

Oliver nods as he powers up his weapon as well. "Elemental Saint of Fire, Ignite", Oliver said as he sends his fire arrows at the demon monster.

As the light beam and fire arrows hits the Mutant Bear Demon, the light beam is also effecting Pontix as well.

The gold ranger kicks him to the ground. Pontix stumbles to the ground. He looks at them. "I will be back rangers". Pontix said to them as the demon monster is destroyed into black dust.

Nicole is overwhelmed by what just happened as she fainted. "Well, it is not like anyone suspected that to happen". Ray said to them.

Logan looks at them. "Did she saw us morphing into ranger form"? Logan said to them. He looks a bit nervous as he is curious about it.

Terra looks at Logan as she does not know yet. "I will have to look at the battle footage. If she did see us morph, we could have a serious problem on our hands. It depends on how much she can be trusted with this great secret". Terra said to them.

As the teens parted ways, Logan takes Nicole home. He looks down on her as he sighs. 'If she did see me morph, I do not know if she can be trusted with a powerful secret like it'. Logan thought to himself. What he does not know that the true reason why she came back is to face her destiny.

End Chapter

Yeah Nicole saw Logan and the others morphing. Plus she will not say a word about it to anyone.

Next Chapter: Believing in Adrienne


	21. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: Believing in Adrienne

Adrienne is at her house as the rangers had an interesting battle as a civilian, Logan's sister named Nicole that got hit by the mutant bear demon. She is looking at a book that she got for her 14th birthday about the various Power Rangers. 'I wonder if Nicole will reveal our identities as rangers or becoming a new ranger'. Adrienne thought to herself as it is the front of her mind.

Another thing weighs on her mind is forgiving Reverend Mother. It was a big shock to them that Reverend Mother got involved with something so horrible like separating a new born baby from her mother to be adopted behind her back. Plus the congregation of St. Andrews Cathedral are asking questions where is Reverend Mother and why she left so mysteriously and suddenly. 'There is no way Reverend Mother could have known what kind of person Lisa Wood was. I mean it is because of her actions that Constance Valencia is dead'. Adrienne thought to herself as she is thinking about forgiving Reverend Mother.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Pontix thinks back to his life before meeting Evenica. He thought about his family and friends as he wonders if they are getting worried sick about him. 'Are they right, am I being tricked to serving evil'? Pontix thought to himself as he did get hit by Logan's light power. He goes in human form as he leaves the underground Abyss to figure out the identity of the gold ranger.

That Saturday morning the Adrienne is heading towards the Tower. All the sudden, she bumps into another girl. "I am so sorry". Adrienne said to the girl.

The girl glares at Adrienne as she is not thrilled about someone bumping into her. "You should have watch where you are going. Have you seen Emery"? The girl asks Adrienne.

Adrienne has no clue who Emery is. "No I haven't", Adrienne said to the girl. She is getting nervous about her as something will happen.

The girl glares at Adrienne as she is about get even angrier at her. "You are lying. You and those others has seen Emery recently. I only found you, so talk". The girl said to Adrienne like she is about to hit her.

Adrienne is confused as she has no idea that the guy they have seen is actually a girl's friend. "I told you I do not know who this Emery person is". Adrienne said to the girl.

Just as the girl is about to punch Adrienne, a hand grabs the girl's hand. To Adrienne's surprise, it is Logan that stopped her. "That's enough, if you even mess with my friend, you are messing with me got it". Ray said to the girl.

The girl looks at them as she is not happy that Ray got in the way. "I will find out where Emery is until then stay out of my way". The girl said to them as she leaves the area.

Adrienne sighs in relief as she looks at Ray and Logan. "Boy am I glad to see you guys". Adrienne said to them.

Logan nods as he smiles to Adrienne. "It is no problem at all". Logan said to Adrienne as he looks at her.

Ray looks at Adrienne as there is something she wants to know. "What was that about with that psycho girl anyways"? Ray asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at them as she has no clue. "I do not know Ray. It is like we have seen her friend named Emery around, and that girl was looking for him like he is a missing person". Adrienne said to them.

Logan and Ray look at each other like it is a puzzling question. "Maybe you should tell Terra and the others about it". Logan said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as she is has things on her mind about it, Nicole, and Reverend Mother now. "Yeah", Adrienne said to them as they went to the Tower.

At the Tower, Terra and the others spot Adrienne, Logan, and Ray coming in a few minutes late. Oliver glares at Adrienne. "You guys are late". Oliver said to them.

Adrienne looks at Oliver. "I am sorry I am late. I would have been on time if someone didn't corner me and asking me questions". Adrienne said to them.

The teens look at each other as they may think it is about Nicole and reporters. "Wait a minute who corned you"? Johan asks Adrienne.

"Was it Nicole or a reporter about being a ranger"? Riley asks Adrienne. She is concerned about the fact that an civilian may have seen them morphing into ranger form.

Adrienne shakes her head to them. "It was not Nicole or a reporter guys. It was some girl getting into my face about her missing friend named Emery. She claims that we have seen him recently". Adrienne said to them.

The teens are stunned by the sudden revelation. "The only guy we have seen is Pontix, but we have not seen a guy named Emery". Ingrid said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Ingrid. "I tried to tell the girl that I have not seen him, but she did not believe me. She said that we all have seen him recently". Adrienne said to them.

Charlie looks at Adrienne as he is confused by it. "That does not make any sense. How could we have seen him before when we don't even know who he actually is"? Charlie asks them.

Ray nods in agreement with Charlie. "The poindexter makes a valid point. Plus what about Nicole who may have seen us morph? Our covers could be blown very soon". Ray said to them.

Logan sighs as it is a possibility of it happening. "I have to agree with Ray, and I do not know what she will do considering I have not seen her in a long time who just came back to town". Logan said to them.

Adrienne looks at them as she has a thought. "Maybe she could be a potential new ranger. I mean is it possible that there might be an 11th Elemental Saint Core that we don't know about". Adrienne said to them.

This catches the teens very off guard about it. "Um Adrienne, if there was an 11th Elemental Saint Core, Reverend Mother would have told us". Logan said to Adrienne.

Oliver scowls at Logan as he shakes his head. "Logan, Reverend Mother was the one that had Ingrid adopted behind her biological mother's back and kept that from us and Terra. Plus Adrienne,if there was an 11th Elemental Saint Core, where is it"? Oliver asks them.

Adrienne sighs as she feels that no one of them believes her. 'I will prove that there is an 11th Elemental Saint Core'. Adrienne thought to herself as she leaves the room without the others noticing.

Terra looks at them as an argument is about to break out. "Guys that's enough, it is possible that another Elemental Saint Core out there. Unless proven otherwise, we should get to training". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they went to the training room. What they did not know is that Adrienne left the room already.

Adrienne walk into the special room of the tower. "If I am the 11th Elemental Saint Core, where would I be"? Adrienne asks herself. She looks at another wall as she sees a triangle. On each point of the triangle it has a word. "Mind, Spirit, and Soul, wait a minute, Ray and Terra's elements are mind and Spirit, but who has the soul element"? Adrienne asks herself.

Adrienne looks closer inside of the triangle. In the center of the triangle, it has a cyan blue core shape like it is carved into the stone. "I wonder if Terra has seen this before". Adrienne said to herself.

As the sunlight hits the carved spot from a window, a trap door opens up. Adrienne falls in the trap door as she finds slides down what it appears to be a secret passage away. Adrienne screams as she slides down all the the way down the swirling slide to the bottom of the passage way.

Adrienne lands in a underground spring on the bottom of the tower as she makes a splash. "What in the world? Since when the Tower has an underground spring"? Adrienne said to herself. She grabs her morphor to call for the others. "Guys, hello, I need your help". Adrienne said as she tries to get in touch with the others. However it is proven to be useless.

Adrienne sighs as she looks around in the spring. "I might as well try to get out of here". Adrienne said to herself.

Just as she is about to swim out from the spring, a mysterious underwater current pulls Adrienne back under water. "Terra help", Adrienne screams out loud as she is pulled underwater. Adrienne is underwater as the current is taking her through a underwater tunnel. 'I really hope that the others realize that I am in trouble'. Adrienne thought to herself as she has no idea where the current is taking her.

Back in the training room, Terra notices that Adrienne is not with them. "Guys where is Adrienne"? Terra asks them.

The teens look at each other realizing that Adrienne is not with them. "She couldn't possibly gone off too far right". Riley said to them.

Oliver grabs his morphor out as he is annoyed that his pink ranger is missing. "Adrienne come in, Adrienne". Oliver said on his morphor hoping to get in touch with her.

Oliver shakes his head as he does not get a response from her. "She is not answering her morphor guys". Oliver said to them.

Johan frowns as he does not like this. "It is not like her to ignore our call". Johan said to them.

Ingrid nods in agreement. "Yeah plus we have not gotten an alert to trouble in the city". Ingrid said to them.

Charlie shakes his head to them. "Ingrid is right guys. She could be somewhere in the tower". Charlie said to them.

Ray has her fist ready like she is ready to fight. "Yeah we should go find her before something bad happens to Adrienne". Ray said to them.

Terra nods as she went to Sister Maria. "Sister Maria, is there anything else about this Tower that Reverend Mother has not told us about? Adrienne is missing". Terra said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria sighs as there is something that the Reverend Mother has not told them. "Oh dear this is not good. This is not good at all". Sister Maria said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what Sister Maria means. "What is going on"? Oliver asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at them as she shakes her head. "In the Special Chamber, there is a trap door that opens up once a day. It leads to an underground spring. If someone falls down there, it could be under sunset tonight until the exit door is open". Sister Maria said to them.

Terra looks at Sister Maria. "The Special Chamber, that is where the Elemental Saint Cores are kept". Terra said to them.

They look at each other as they head towards to the room.

In the Special Chamber, the rangers look on the walls of the chamber. "This does not make any sense". Riley said to them. "I know Adrienne could be in trouble, and we can't do anything to help her". Charlie said to them.

Logan sighs as he looks at them. "Do you guys think that Adrienne felt like we didn't believe her earlier"? Logan asks them.

The teens look at each other as things could make sense. "It would make sense you guys. She believes that the possibility of having an 11th Elemental Saint Core". Johan said to them.

Ray sighs as she looks at the wall where Adrienne was earlier. "Hey guys check this out", Ray said to them.

The teens and Terra went to that wall. "Woah, what's with that cyan blue core in the middle of that triangle"? Oliver asks them.

Terra looks at the word 'SOUL' in bright metallic silver color. "I am not sure guys. I think we may get two more rangers soon". Terra said to them as she is worried about Adrienne.

Back in the secret passage, Adrienne is on the shore as she is coming around. She notice a kitten licking her face. "What, how did you end up down here. You are defiantly cute". Adrienne said to the kitten.

Adrienne gets up as she sees a mural on the wall. "Woah, what in the world"? Adrienne said to herself.

The kitten gets Adrienne's attention as it wants her to see something. Adrienne looks at the kitten. "You want me to follow you don't you". Adrienne said to the kitten.

The kitten nods its head to Adrienne. Adrienne follows the small kitten as they went up to a man. He is wearing robes similar in style to the male rangers suits. He has shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He has an Israeli descend skin complexion, and he has the Star of David pendant necklace around his neck. "You must be the new chosen one of the Elemental Saint of Wind, Adrienne, I presume". The man said to Adrienne.

Adrienne is startled as the man got it right about her. "Yes, how did you know my name? What is this place? Plus who are you"? Adrienne asks the man as she has a lot of questions to ask him.

The man nods as he looks at Adrienne. "You ask a lot of questions for a teenage girl. My name is Jesse. This place has been my home for 20,000 years. I am the one that created the Elemental Saint Cores". The name revealed to be Jesse said to Adrienne.

Adrienne is very confused by it. "Wait a minute, if you have been alive for 20,000 years then why you have not died and gone to heaven"? Adrienne asks Jesse.

Jesse sighs as this is a complex story to tell her. "It is true that everyone and everything dies. It is a part of the life cycle. However I am under a powerful immortality curse that needs to be broken". Jesse said to Adrienne.

Adrienne is shocked by this news. "An immortality curse, who cursed you and why"? Adrienne asks Jesse.

Jesse looks at Adrienne as he sees that she is a very curious ranger. "You see Adrienne long ago, the Elemental Saints were betrayed by Judariot to join the Empress Temptaru. I created and wrote a book to seal away evil beings forever, and it is my job to write new entries for each evil being that plagued the Earth. However when the book is in the wrong hands, they can release the ghostly spirits of these evil beings.

When I first sealed away my first evil being into this book, Judariot was furious that he captured the woman that I loved into another book that he wrote. He said if I released the evil being that I sealed away, then he will release the woman that I loved. As I prayed about it, I got a powerful vision. In this vision, I saw three new Elemental Saint Cores and three chosen ones of the cores. It was in purple, gold, and silver. I saw a young lady, a young man, and a older young adult. Then I saw another core in the same color as my own. I realized on what it has to be done. I divided my own Elemental Saint Core into three parts. When Judariot learned this, he took my ability to die and cursed me with the immortality curse. I spent the last 20,000 years walking on this earth capturing evil spirits into this book. As time goes on, this new Elemental Saint Core has grown to the size of the other cores". Jesse said to Adrienne.

Adrienne frowns as it is awful on what happened to him. "That's awful, but how do I get out of here? My friends are probably worried sick about me"? Adrienne asks Jesse.

Jesse looks at the young pink ranger. "The exit is right there. I must tell you that the evil Pontix and the chosen one of the Elemental Saint of Soul is the same person. His true name is Emery Berkshire, and take this with you to give to the current mentor/ gold ranger of the team". Jesse said to Adrienne.

Adrienne receives a scroll as she nods to him. "I am thankful for meeting you". Adrienne said to Jesse.

As the door opens up, Adrienne walks out only to discover that it is sunset. She grabs her morphor. "Guys can you here me"? Adrienne asks them.

"Adrienne, boy are we glad to hear you now. Come to the park, we got trouble and we can use your help". Riley said to Adrienne.

"I am on my way". Adrienne said to Riley. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Adrienne said as she morphs into ranger form.

At the park, the teens are having a lot of trouble with a demon monster and Pontix. "The demon is a mutant eagle demon as uses its talons to slash at the rangers.

"Man I wish we should have believed Adrienne more maybe she would not have gone missing". Logan said to them.

"I just got word from her Logan. She will be here soon". Riley said to them.

The mutant eagle demon monster swoops down as it grabs Ingrid. "Hey let me go you over sized bird brain". Ingrid said to the eagle demon monster.

"If that's what you want, black ranger", the mutant eagle demon monster said to Ingrid.

As Ingrid is released from the eagle's claw, she is falling towards the ground. Ingrid screams as she is shielding her face from impact.

The rangers are stunned by the fall. "Oh no Ingrid", Oliver yells out to her.

"Elemental Saint of Wind, Tornado", a voice said to them as a pink tornado catches Ingrid from landing to the ground harshly.

"Where did that blast of wind come from"? Pontix asks them as he is not happy about it.

"I did Emery Berkshire", Adrienne said as she kicks at him.

Pontix is stunned as he stumbles back some. "No, how did you know my name"? Pontix asks Adrienne.

"Let's just say I had a crazy adventure today where it is seeing is truly believing". Adrienne said to Pontix.

Oliver makes the smooth catch to save Ingrid. "Ingrid are you alright"? Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Oliver. "Yeah, we should believe in Adrienne more often guys". Ingrid said to them.

The teens nod as Adrienne feels a power within her. "There are people that do believe you now. Your belief is your power". A female voice said to Adrienne.

The mutant eagle demon monster notices the arrival of the pink ranger. "What, I though they didn't have a silly pink ranger on their team"? The eagle demon monster said to Adrienne.

Adrienne glares at the demon monster. "They do have a pink ranger, and I am anything but silly". Adrienne said to the eagle demon monster. She power up her weapon as she stabs it in the chest.

The mutant eagle demon monster is destroyed as it is turned to black dust. Pontix is greatly confused as it takes off as well. The rangers are happy to have their pink ranger back

"Where have you been, Adrienne"? Johan asks Adrienne.

"Yeah we turned the Tower upside down in looking for you". Ray said to Adrienne.

"Although that battle took us from our search for you". Charlie said to Adrienne.

Adrienne sighs as she looks at them. "It is kind of long story, and Jesse wanted me to give you this, Terra". Adrienne said to Terra as she hands the scroll to her.

Terra looks at the scroll as it is in Latin. "I will have it translated when we get back to the Tower. However the important thing is you are back safe and sound, Adrienne". Terra said to Adrienne. Adrienne nods as they teleport back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Adrienne explains everything that happened down there. Sister Clara looks at them. "You said Jesse didn't you". Sister Clara said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Sister Clara. "Yeah he was cursed by someone called Judariot". Adrienne said to Sister Clara.

Sister Clara frowns as she looks at them. "Judariot that traitorous fiend", Sister Clara said to them.

Terra looks at Sister Clara as she is concerned about it. "Who is Judariot"? Terra asks Sister Clara.

Sister Clara looks at them as she sighs to them. "Judariot was once our friend, but he chose to join Empress Temptaru. Plus he is capable of a lot of things, and he is just as strong as Satanicus. He can come up with things just to make others suffer". Sister Clara said to them.

The teens look at each other as the scroll is being translated into English. Charlie sighs as the sound of this evil being will be tough to defeat. 'I got to get stronger just like the others, especially Terra'. Charlie thought to himself as they continue to talk.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Pontix is being pushed into his cell. "You will be capturing the gold ranger very soon. Until then, you can not leave the Abyss". Satanicus said to Pontix as he leaves the area.

Pontix sighs as he looks up in his cell. 'Is those voices right, I am being tricked into fighting for the wrong people'? Pontix thought to himself as the evil control is about to break.

Back in the main room, Judariot walks in the room as he is very evil through and through. He has very short black hair with crimson red eyes and a mustache. He has robes just the others in the Underground Abyss. "I sense that one of the rangers has visited that cursed Jesse, and it seems that another Elemental Saint Core has been made by him". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru is stunned by this as she never knew about the 11th Elemental Saint Core. "What there is another Elemental Saint Core? No matter, you must have something planned for one of the rangers"? Empress Temptaru said to Judariot.

Judariot nods as he has an evil plan. "Yes I do, in fact it will make one of the rangers suffer greatly". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru as he has a book in his left hand and a strange staff on his right hand.

End Chapter

Things are really heating up.

Next Chapter: It's A Yellow Ranger Thing, Charlie and Terra


	22. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: It's A Yellow Ranger Thing, Charlie and Terra

It has been 24 hours since the whole Adrienne adventure thing into the secret underground spring located under the tower. Charlie is in his room as he is trying to decipher the prophecy that Adrienne brought back to them.

'Electio fit in posterum

Vae positos proditor

Immortalitatem , et in maledictionem solutide

In Vita S. Elemental

Quia malum est esse in signata per maledictus qui in libro , et novo more Elemental Sancti Core virent

New NATIVUS Cum Sancto est graviter laesi

Maledictum est et immortalitas solutide

Novum hoc Elemental sanctus reuiuiscere

S. elementa vitae caelum join

The New Elemental sancti miracula Core de novo gerit , ad bigas invenire ad malum, et ad obsignandum peccata , et ad principes Temptaru in aeternum.'

Charlie is working very hard to decipher and translating it. "Umm, this is in Latin because the teleporting code and the minions that we have been fighting is also in Latin as well". Charlie said to himself as he is getting to work on translating it.

As it took most of the night, Charlie yawns as it is 3:30 in the morning. He looks at the completed translation. He is most curious on who it is referring to. "Elemental Saint of Miracles, I wonder who that can be". Charlie said to himself as he falls asleep at his desk.

'A choice is made for the future

A curse is placed by a traitor

An immortality and solutide curse

On the Elemental Saint of Life

As more evil beings is sealed away by the cursed one into the book, the more of the new Elemental Saint Core is blooming

When an new Elemental Saint is gravely injured

The immortality and solutide curse is gone

As this new Elemental Saint is brought back to life

The Elemental Saint of Life can join the heavens

The new Elemental Saint Core of Miracles can go find its new wielder to join the team and to seal the Evil Temptaru and her officers forever'

Back in the Underground Abyss, Judariot is walking in the halls as he went to Reverend Mother's cell. "I never thought I would see you down here. You must have let your guard down too much to be captured. Unless, you broke the vow of a Watcher the Elemental Saint Core". Judariot said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother glares at Judariot as she is keeping her composer. "You will not learn anything from me, traitor". Reverend Mother said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at Reverend Mother. "I figured as much. You must have broken that scared vow of being a Watcher of the Elemental Saint Cores. If that is the case, the rangers has not forgiven you for it yet". Judariot said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Judariot as he is well aware of the scared vow of the Watchers of the Elemental Saint Cores. "You should have no knowledge about that vow, traitor. You were always jealous that Jesse and the original wielders of the cores got chosen by an Elemental Saint Core except you". Reverend Mother said to Judariot.

Judariot glares at Reverend Mother as Jesse is mentioned to him. "I will make sure that you will never get out of your lonely prison cell". Judariot said to Reverend Mother as he leaves the area.

Close by Pontix overhears everything as he is beginning to learn that Judariot is a very bad being. 'Very interesting, if Judariot will try to keep Reverend Mother in her cell, then he will target one of the rangers to prevent her getting the forgiveness that she needs to be free'. Pontix thought to himself.

That morning, Charlie is walking towards school as he barely got four hours of sleep. He notices a man talking to Terra as he has red hair and wearing a red collar shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

"Come on Terra, we should pick up right where we left off". The man said to Terra.

Terra frowns as she glares at the guy. "Right where we left off, let's see here it would have been at graduation day seven years ago. If I remember it correctly, I learned that you cheated on me and got a cheerleader from our school pregnant. Last time I checked, I cut off all ties to you, and I did not want to see or hear from you again, Charlie". Terra said to the man named Charlie.

Charlie looks at Terra as he sighs to her. "Yeah but I want to get back together with you. I have a new found reason to do it". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra glares at Charlie as she gives him a look. "Oh this ought to be good", Terra said to Charlie. She is being sarcastic as she has her arms crossed.

"The baby that she had was not mine, and I found out a year after we graduated. She slept with two other guys from our high school class. When I got cleared of not being the actual father, I left her and never went back. I had to tell you right away, but Jimmy didn't tell me much about anything about you". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra rolls her eyes as she looks at him. "She should have kept her knees and legs closed. Plus all of my brothers is very tight lip about spilling information about me to cheaters like you". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie sighs as he looks at Terra. "Come on Terra, we can work things out. I know we can". Charlie said as he is getting desperate.

Terra frowns as she does not like him any more. "No, I refuse to date a desperate and cheating man like you. I have a loving boyfriend now". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Terra. "Come on Terra, it just one simple date please". Charlie said to Terra. He grabs Terra's wrist. Terra frowns as she notices that he is putting pressure on it. She is starting to be in some pain.

The teen named Charlie sees what is going on. "She said no and leave her alone". Charlie said to the man named Charlie.

Terra looks at her yellow ranger. "Should you be at school"? Terra asks him. She is happy to see one of her rangers.

The man named Charlie looks at the other Charlie. "This is a private conversation kid". Charlie said to the teenage Charlie.

The teenage Charlie glares at the adult Charlie. "You are hurting my friend. Plus you are making a scene". The teen named Charlie said to the adult named Charlie.

The adult named Charlie punches the teen named Charlie straight in the face as he lands on the ground. "This is for getting into our conversation geek face". The man named Charlie said to the teen named Charlie.

Terra is stunned by this as her ex boyfriend has gone too far. "What is wrong with you? You have clearly gone too far". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at them as he is angry. "We will talk Terra, later much later". The adult named Charlie said to Terra as he runs off.

Terra rushes over to her yellow ranger. "Are you ok Charlie"? Terra asks Charlie. She helps him up. She takes a look at his eye. "That is going to be a shiner". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie sighs as he looks at Terra. "I should be asking you that question. I mean he was coming on a bit strong and wrong". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra looks at her wrist as bruise is forming. "I will be fine. I never thought my ex boyfriend would do this, but all sorts of people are capable of a lot of things. It is bold of you to defend me like that". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as it is bold but not exactly strong enough to fight back. "Thanks, I have to get to school". Charlie said to Terra as he went to school.

Terra frowns as something is bothering him. 'I might as well file a police report about this otherwise I will never hear the end of this from Zack'. Terra thought to herself as she is reminded of things Zack told her.

At lunch time, Charlie is getting uncomfortable with the attention from the girls about the shiner on his right eye. "Geez Charlie where did you get that shiner? You must have done something right". Ray said to Charlie.

Charlie sighs as he is getting this again. "Yes I got a black eye guys. I don't want to talk about it". Charlie said to them. He is feeling really down about it.

Ingrid sees that Charlie does not want to talk about it. "Maybe we should change the subject guys". Ingrid said to them.

Logan nods in agreement with Ingrid. "Yeah that prophecy that we got from Jesse". Logan said to them.

Charlie perks up as he brought out a translated version. "Well, I spent most of the night translating and studying it. All I know it is something about the Elemental Saint of Life's curse being broken and how the new Elemental Saint Core being called the Elemental Saint of Miracles". Charlie said to them as he shows them the translation.

A choice is made for the future

A curse is placed by a traitor

An immortality and solutide curse

On the Elemental Saint of Life

As more evil beings is sealed away by the cursed one into the book, the more of the new Elemental Saint Core is blooming

When an new Elemental Saint is gravely injured

The immortality and solutide curse is gone

As this new Elemental Saint is brought back to life

The Elemental Saint of Life can join the heavens

The new Elemental Saint Core of Miracles can go find its new wielder to join the team and to seal the Evil Temptaru and her officers forever'

Adrienne looks at the translation she realizes that it refers to Jesse. "According to this prophecy, it sounds like Jesse will be bringing one of us back to life. He was the one that got cursed with immortality". Adrienne said to them.

Johan nods as she was the one that found out about it. "Yeah but what worries me is which one of us will be gravely injured and who is this traitor". Johan said to them.

Oliver nods as it also mentions about the new wielder of the Elemental Saint of Miracles. "Yeah plus who is going to be chosen as the Elemental Saint of Miracles"? Oliver asks them.

Charlie sighs as it has more questions than answers. "Maybe we will find out in the next few days or even weeks. We still have Pontix to deal with. That guy is always battling it out against Terra like she is the only one worthy to him to fight". Charlie said to them as he remembers when he first showed up and knocked him out so easily.

Riley looks at Charlie as she sighs to him. "Charlie, you are being too hard on yourself". Riley said to Charlie.

Johan nods as he notice how tired his friend is. "How long did you even study it"? Johan asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at them. "Well, I stayed up very late last night, probably until 3:30 am. I finished up with my homework around 9:00 pm and stopped until 3:30 am". Charlie said to them.

The teens are stunned by it as they look at Charlie. "You spent about 7 1/2 hours on this. You really should not push yourself too hard". Ingrid said to Charlie.

Adrienne nods in agreement with Ingrid. "Yeah I mean you should have just translate it and then brought to us so we can study it together". Adrienne said to Charlie.

Logan nods in agreement. "Yeah, you could have gotten more sleep". Logan said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at them as he shakes his head. "I appreciate what you guys are telling me, but I have to be ready to face Pontix again. I am not letting him getting to Terra". Charlie said to them as he leaves the lunch room.

The teens look at each other as they are getting worried. "Is he thinking about fighting Pontix alone"? Riley asks them. "I hope not otherwise he is in for a butt kicking lesson". Ray said to them as she has her fist ready.

Oliver looks at them as he shakes his head. "Easy guys, Charlie would not fight alone against anything again. We should keep an eye on him and talk to Terra about it". Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they are getting concerned about Charlie.

After school, Charlie is already at the Tower as he is working at the punching bag. As he is going at it, Terra notices that Charlie is working himself too hard. The others see that Charlie is already at work. "I thought we were going to walk here together". Adrienne said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at them as he has sweat down his forehead. "I want to get here sooner to train". Charlie said to them.

Terra sees this as she realizes what is going on. "Charlie why are you pushing yourself too hard"? Terra asks Charlie as she has that mentor look on her face.

The teens look at Charlie as they have the same I want some answers as well. Charlie looks at them. "Every time Pontix comes around, he calls me weak. He just pushes me away like a pushover just to fight you, Terra". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she recognizes the doubt that is within him. "You are not weak and a pushover, Charlie. You should never doubt yourself. When it comes to being a yellow ranger, we are fierce, bold, and full of courage. That is something you do have, and you shouldn't push yourself too hard on something you clear have". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Terra as she is right. "Your right, I did went very bold this morning when I stand up to your ex boyfriend". Charlie said to Terra.

The teens are surprised on that's how Charlie got his black eye this morning. "Geez, I thought it was one of the bullies at school". Ray said to them. "Who is your ex boyfriend anyways"? Riley asks Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at them. "His name is Charlie, and we went to high school together. He cheated on me during my senior year and got some girl pregnant with his baby. Apparently, he found out that the baby was not his and thought he could get back together with me. Things this morning went almost too far". Terra said to them as she has a bandage around her wrist.

The teens wince as they learn more about him. "Does the police know what happened"? Logan asks Terra.

Terra nods to Logan. "Yeah they have a report of it happening, and my current boyfriend knows as well". Terra said to them. She sighs as she runs on it.

The alarm is going off as Pontix and a demon monster are attacking at the park. Oliver looks at them. "Let's move", Oliver said to them. The rangers head out from the Tower to the park.

At the park, the snake demon monster and Pontix are terrorizing the people. "Hello rangers", the snake demon monster said to them as it hisses at them. "Elemental Saints, Power of the Heavens", the rangers said as they morph into ranger form.

Pontix looks at the rangers as it eyes the gold ranger. "You actually show up for once gold ranger". Pontix said to Terra.

Charlie glares at Pontic as he is ready to fight. "How about I face you off instead"? Charlie asks Pontix. Pontix and Charlie face off each other as the fight begins.

Close by Judariot is watching the battle. He looks at each ranger as he is deciding on his personal target. 'Not the yellow or green rangers, they don't have anything important to make them suffer for. The pink ranger is the one that meet Jesse and knows about the book. The white ranger could be a possibility. I sense someone in his family will be getting the power. The black ranger might be a good choice, but she has been to the Underground Abyss before. The purple ranger could be a possibility. She has the Elemental Saint of Mind. The red ranger could be a possibility, but then again making the leader suffer is getting over done especially those villains in Reefside six years ago'. Judariot thought to himself.

Judariot looks at the gold ranger as his interest peak greatly. 'The gold ranger, she has the Elemental Saint of Spirit power. Not only that, she is the rangers mentor and a veteran ranger. She will be my target'. Judariot thought to himself as he continues to watch the battle.

As the battle is continuing, most of the rangers are down except Charlie and Terra. "You just won't quit yellow ranger". The snake demon said to Charlie. "Now step aside so I can fight the gold ranger". Pontix said to Charlie.

As Charlie gets smacked by the snake demon monster, he notices that Pontix is charging in at Terra as he lands on the ground. 'Lighting is bold and fierce. Unleashing it is your power'. A male voice said to Charlie.

Charlie powers up his weapon as he feels a power within him. "Terra and I were yellow rangers, and it means we are bold and fierce. I will not go down that easily". Charlie said to Pontix and the snake demon monster.

Charlie nods to Terra as she realizes that he is going to send a powerful lighting blast. "Elemental Saint of Thunder, Rumble", Charlie said as he sends the rumbles of thunder and lighting bolt at the snake demon.

Terra powers up her weapon again. "Elemental Saint of Spirit, Aura", Terra said as she sends it at Pontix. She sends a aura blast at Pontix.

As Pontix is hit by the aura blast, he is starting to see more of the light and goodness. 'You must know that you are being tricked. You are an alley to the rangers, Emery'. A female voice said to Pontix.

As Pontix collapses to his knees, the snake demon monster has blown to black dust. He looks at them as his power is weakening as well. "I will be back rangers". Pontix said to them as he teleports away. Judariot also teleports away as he realizes that Pontix is getting very close to breaking free from the dark and evil power.

The teens gather around Charlie and Terra. "Who knew that you have it in you, Charlie". Ray said to Charlie. The teens nod in agreement as they teleport away to the Tower.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Judariot went towards Empress Temptaru. "It seems that Pontix is very close to breaking free and knowing that he has been tricked to fight for you". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru nods as she expected it as much. "So it seems. The more that the Elemental Saint of Spirit hit him with the aura beam, the more it showed him the truth". Empress Temptaru said to Judariot.

Judariot nods to Empress Temptaru. "Indeed, she will be the one to capture and to make her suffer for what I have planned for her". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru as he has an devious look on his face as his evil plan is forming.

End Chapter

Yeah Judariot is targeting Terra. What he has planned for her, you might as well wait and see.

Next Chapter: The Return of the Beast Part 1: The Arrival of Judariot


	23. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: The Return of the Beast Part 1: The Arrival of Judariot

Back at the Underground Abyss, Judariot is in a chamber as he has plans to make the gold ranger to suffer. "Who would have thought that someone with a short stature has so much spirit". Judariot said to himself as he is watching recent battle footage and footage from 10 years ago. He has an evil grin as he sees the 15 year old Terra grabbing the red ranger's sword as she is fighting back.

Judariot went towards a table as he has a full plan in motion. "I was supposed to be a part of them and been chosen as the Elemental Saint of Life, but no that went straight to Jesse. I was reduced more to a friend to them and not a hero. Jesse had the girl, the power, everything. I took everything from him. I imprisoned his girl into my book, he cursed him with immortality, and I joined Empress Temptaru and betrayed them. Now I have a new target, and her spirit will be mine". Judariot said to himself as he has a strange cross set up in the middle of the room. He laughs evilly as he got to work on it.

In Norland, most people are asleep as it is the middle of the night. However a strange and haunting dream is in the minds of three women who lives in the same neighborhood.

Dream Sequence

A young woman is being brought to an evil underground abyss. As she is being brought to a strange being, the young woman is being restrained on strange object. As the man fires a strange beam at the young woman, she feels her spirit is being removed from her. She screams in pain as she tries to resist it. "Your spirit is mine now". The strange man said to the young woman as her body went to almost lifeless.

End Dream Sequence

"Sean wake up", a young man said as he is trying to get his fiancée named Sean to wake up.

The woman named Sean wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She is breathing heavily as she went to the bathroom to throw up.

The young man went to the bathroom to comfort her. "Sean, are you alright"? The man asks Sean.

Sean looks at her fiancée as she shakes her head. "Not really, that dream was horrible, and it felt more like a strange vision, Jacob". Sean said to the man named Jacob as she is about to cry.

Jacob comforts Sean in the best way he knows how. "A dream, who did you see"? Jacob asks Sean.

Sean looks up at Jacob. "I saw a young woman being brought to some kind of abyss, and she was restrained to some sort of cross. This strange man, he said that her spirit is mine. The young woman was in severe pain". Sean said to Jacob as she is crying.

Jacob frowns as he looks at Sean. "Did you recognize the young woman or the man in the dream"? Jacob asks Sean.

Sean looks at Jacob as she is upset about it. "I did not get a good look at the young woman. I don't know who the man is either". Sean said to Jacob.

Jacob nods as he hears the phone ringing in the middle of the night. "Who could that be in the middle the night"? Sean asks Jacob as she is feeling uneasy about the dream.

Jacob shrugs as he answers the phone. "I hope you have a good reason to call in the middle of the night". Jacob said to the person over the phone.

"It is a ranger matter, Jacob". Josh said to Jacob.

Jacob frowns as it is not good. "What is going on"? Jacob asks Josh.

"Luna had a strange dream about something horrible that will happen soon. Plus I have Nate on the line as well". Josh said to Jacob.

"Hey Jacob", Nate said to Jacob.

Jacob realizes that something big will happen soon. "Let me guess Luna and Zara had a horrible dream like vision that something awful will happen to a young woman caused by a strange man". Jacob said to Nate.

"Yeah wait, Sean had the same dream as well". Nate said to Jacob.

Jacob nods to them as he is putting two and two together. "Sean, Luna, and Zara getting the same dream about a young woman being in serious trouble. We need to have an emergency Beast Ranger meeting". Jacob said to them.

"Yeah but what about Terra. She is in Riverdale and that is a 10 hour drive". Josh said to them.

"She is a ranger mentor to a new group of rangers now. Plus one of the rangers is her cousin". Nate said to them.

Jacob is very surprised by the news. "Does Zack know about this and the bet? Plus is the cousin another version of Terra"? Jacob asks Nate.

"Yeah he does, actually she is not another version of Terra. The one that is another version of Terra is someone else, and she is shorter than Terra and her sass is right up with her". Nate said to them.

Jacob shakes his head as it is a major fit. "Wow, wait a minute how did you know this"? Jacob asks Nate.

"Yeah how did you know this"? Josh asks Nate.

"Well about six weeks ago, I caught up with Terra in Riverdale. She got ambushed by her biological grandmother from her mother's side of the family. Apparently the Sloane family is no stranger to estranged relationships. Her mom's younger sister got set to the nuns to make sure she did not get pregnant out of wedlock like her mom did. After her mom and dad got married, they wanted her younger sister to live with them. However it got denied by her mother and sent her back to the nuns. Since then, they cut off all contact with her parents. However, her mom's sister eventually met Terra's dad's brother and had a deep relationship, and she got pregnant with his child. However the child got adopted out behind her back, and the father did not know she was pregnant. She got murdered almost a week later . I even got to met her rangers as well". Nate said to them.

Jacob winces as he hears about it. "That must be insane", Jacob said to Nate.

"Yeah it must be insane to learn all of that". Josh said to Nate.

"Are you going to call Zack"? Nate asks Jacob.

Jacob nods as he looks at the clock. "Yes, I am going to call him very soon". Jacob said to them.

As Josh and Nate said their goodbyes, Jacob put the phone down. Sean looks at Jacob. "Jacob what's wrong"? Sean asks Jacob.

Jacob looks at Sean as he sighs to her. "Luna and Zara also had the same dream that you had. I am calling Zack for an emergency ranger meeting". Jacob said as he is about to call the former leader at 3:47 in the morning.

At the Burrow residence, Zack hears his cell phone going off. "Honey wake up, your phone is going off". A half awake Roxxy said to Zack.

Zack is now awake as it is very unusual to get a call in the middle of the night. "Hello", Zack said on the phone.

"Zack, it's Jacob", Jacob said to Zack.

"You better have a good reason to call me, Jake". Zack said to Jacob. He is not happy that he got woken up by his best friend.

"It is a ranger matter, Zack. We need to meet for an emergency Beast Ranger meeting". Jacob said to Zack.

Zack snaps out of it as he is fully awake. "An emergency Beast Ranger meeting, what's going on"? Zack asks Jacob.

"Sean, Zara, and Luna had the same dream. They saw a young being captured by a strange man, and this strange man was stealing the young woman's spirit. The strange man said that her spirit is his now. I got a bad feeling that someone is in serious danger". Jacob said to Zack.

Zack sighs as it is a good reason to call an emergency meeting and that included Terra. "I will call the others up for a meeting". Zack said to Jacob.

"Good and Zack try to get in touch with Terra first". Jacob said to Zack.

Zack sighs as it is something that he want to do that very last. "Ok, let's meet at HQ", Zack said to Jacob.

"Got it", Jacob said to Zack as the phone call ends.

Zack sighs as he quickly gets dressed. Roxxy looks at Zack as she concerned that something is up. "Zack what's wrong"? Roxxy asks Zack.

Zack looks at Roxxy as he grabs his phone. "An emergency ranger meeting being called. Someone is in great danger, but we don't know who it is. Sean, Zara, and Luna gotten a strange dream about it". Zack said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods as it is concerning them. "I will call Terra". Roxxy said to Zack. As they got in touch with the others, Roxxy sighs as she has a hard time getting in touch with Terra.

"Terra is not answering her phone". Roxxy said to Zack. Roxxy said to Zack.

Zack sighs as got the others on board with the meeting. "Try using your old morphor". Zack said to Roxxy. Roxxy nods as she tries it.

However she does not get through to her either. "Sorry Zack, I am not getting any answer on it either". Roxxy said to Zack. She changes clothes as it is an emergency meeting.

Zack sighs as he is aware that she lives 10 hours away. "Try again when we get to HQ". Zack said to Roxxy as they teleport to HQ.

At HQ, the veteran Beast Rangers are gathering together as Anya put on some coffee and tea. "What's going on Zack"? Ally said to Zack.

Zack looks at them as Roxxy still can't get the hold on Terra. "It seems that Sean, Luna, and Zara had a strange nightmare about someone being in serious trouble". Zack said to them.

Jacob looks at Zack as he is comforting Sean. "The last time someone had a bad dream like that was six years ago when Jared had bad dreams about Corey being in serious trouble. Plus they were both red rangers". Jacob said to them.

Roxxy nods in agreement with Jacob. "Yeah but why is it only happening to Sean, Zara, and Luna this time"? Roxxy asks them.

Rory looks at the three effected rangers. "Do you remember what the young woman look like in the dream"? Rory asks them.

Zara looks at them as she shakes her head. "I did not get a good look at her. She was hit by this strange beam by this male being. He was stealing something from her". Zara said to them.

Sean nods in agreement. "Yeah this male being said that her spirit was his now". Sean said to them.

Luna also nods in agreement. "Plus it appeared to take place in some sort underground abyss". Luna said to them.

The veterans look at each other as they are some what baffled by it. "An underground abyss, that is not the evil headquarters from the Spirit Warriors nor Music Force teams". Rory said to them.

Ally nods in agreement with Rory. "Yeah plus it could be Cora or Iris that could be in trouble". Ally said to them.

Nate looks at them as he thinks about Terra. "It could be someone from Terra's new team or even Terra herself. It could be that Terra is a ranger again". Nate said to them.

Zack frowns as it is one of the few possibilities of who it could be. "No, it can't Terra, Nate. Terra is just a mentor to her team not a ranger again". Zack said to Nate as he dismisses that possibility.

Roxxy looks at Zack as she glares at him. "Zack, it maybe a possibility with her and you know it. Plus I have not gotten through to her. She must be out for her early morning run like she always does at 5:00 am, and she does not carry her phone for it at all". Roxxy said to them.

Josh nods in agreement as he did join Terra for those runs. "Yeah she told me that she does not have her cell phone on her to distract her from her morning runs". Josh said to Zack.

Zack frowns as he looks at them. "Alright if something happens today, I want you guys to call me. If it is Terra that gets captured, we leave for Riverdale ASAP". Zack said to them as he is taking charge of the situation.

As the former teammates head out from HQ, Zack sighs as it is something he has to face. 'Terra, if you end up getting captured by this male being, my team will be coming for you'. Zack thought to himself as he is getting worried about her even though he does not want to admit it. He teleports away from the HQ.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Judariot is looking at Satanicus, Evenica, Herodite,

Magdalenix, Saulimor, and Pontix. He has his plan all worked out even if something goes up with it. Empress Temptaru is watching as she full on approves of the evil plan.

"Listen up, we will be ambushing those rangers close by to their Tower. Saulimor, you will be focused on the white and pink rangers. Magdalenix, you will be focused on the yellow and purple rangers. Herodite and Evenica, you two will be focused on the blue and green rangers. Satanicus and I will be focused on the red, black and gold rangers. Once you knock out your particular ranger head back to the Underground Abyss. Pontix, when the time is right, you will be grabbing the gold ranger when she has demorphed. Once she is captured, she will be brought to Empress Temptaru and then taken to her cell. Once it is time, Pontix, you will be bringing her to my work chamber. If she dares to escape, she will suffer for it". Judariot said to them. As the generals nod, they are heading out from the evil lair together for a very intense battle.

It is lunch time at Riverdale Academy. Ingrid is unusually quiet as she got a phone call from Rory this morning before school. Rory is a friend to Ingrid and they usually talk every few days about things.

Oliver glances at Ingrid as he gets the feeling that something is on Ingrid's mind. "Hey Ingrid, is something bothering you"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at them as the others nod in agreement. "Actually, I got a call from Rory this morning". Ingrid said to them.

Johan glances over to Ingrid. "Rory as in Terra's former teammate from 10 years ago". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Johan as she looks at them. "Yeah they had an emergency ranger meeting early this morning that Terra missed". Ingrid said to them.

Ray looks at Ingrid as there must be more to it. "So Terra was on her early morning runs, and she does not carry her cellphone for those runs". Ray said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Ray. "I know she doesn't Ray. Anyways three former gold rangers gotten a strange dream about someone being in serious danger in the hands of a male evil being. One of the gold rangers that got the dream is also Terra's former teammate as well". Ingrid said to them.

Adrienne looks at Ingrid as it peak her ranger knowledge. "Actually those dreams are like warning signs of serious danger and trouble. It is said that when two rangers share the same ranger color, zord, or something in common between them, they will feel a psychic communication and that does include getting permeation dreams". Adrienne said to them.

Logan looks at them as it could be Terra. "Terra is our gold ranger. If this male evil being is targeting Terra, we have to protect her at all cost". Logan said to them.

Charlie nods in agreement with Logan. "I have to agree with Logan. They could be planning something very big". Charlie said to them.

Riley looks at them as a plan this big is a big assault. "If that is the case, we could be looking at a couple of demon monsters and Pontix leading the charge". Riley said to them.

Oliver nods as he has the gut feeling that it will be worse than that. "Who knows what kind of attack they will lead with. We have to protect Terra as long as possible". Oliver said to them. What they did not know is that, it will be someone else entirely that will be leading this attack.

That afternoon, Terra is in the training room as she sees the teens hard at work. She senses that something is off about them. Just as she is about to ask them, the alarm is going off again. "Let's move", Oliver said to them as they head out to the battle.

Just close by to the Tower, the teens and Terra sees Daemornix terrorizing the area. All the sudden, they are send back some as a beam hits them. As they got back up, they are face to face with the five officers, Pontix, and an evil being. "Why hello rangers, I am Judariot". Judariot said to them. The group are stunned as they are in a very intense battle. Plus they realize that Pontix is not leading it with a couple of demon monsters. It is Judariot that is behind this attack.

End Chapter

This is part 1 of the special event. Plus there is something that needs to be said out there to this guest reviewer. In Underdog Squad, the reason why they were facing a doll creation is because Lexi's younger sister Casey collects dolls. That is completely different from being scared of dolls like Jenny was in Jurassic Squad by Icrzy. Second of all, to the guest review that reviewed on Icrzy's Monster Hunter's, you got the time line all wrong. Elemental Saints takes place 6 years after Spirt Warriors and Music Force. Underdog Squad takes place 8 years after Music Force and Spirit Warriors. Anyways that is my rant of the morning.

Next Chapter: Return of the Beast Part 2: The Intense Battle and Capture


	24. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: Return of the Beast Part 2: The Intense Battle and the Devastating Capture

Terra and the teens are face to face with all five officers including Judariot. "Who the hell are you"? Terra asks Judariot.

Judariot looks at the mentor/gold ranger. "I am Judariot. I see that the Elemental Saint Cores has chosen you just like it chosen my old friends that I betrayed so long ago". Judariot said to them.

This surprises the teens as they glare at him. "You are the traitor". Ray said to them. "At least that fits", Logan said to them. "You bet plus the other officers are here as well". Adrienne said to them.

Oliver looks at them as this will be one intense battle. "Look sharp everyone", Oliver said to them. "You don't have to tell me twice". Johan points it out to him.

They grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Elemental Saints, Power of the Heavens", the group said as they morph into ranger form.

Judariot has an evil grin on his face as his plan is in the works. "Attack", Judariot said to them. The five officers charge in as they fight the particular rangers that he had them to fight.

In the first group, it is Saulimor vs Logan and Adrienne. Saulimor grabs his sword as he attacks at them. He slashes at them like he is trigger happy. Logan powers up his dual swords. "Elemental Saint of Light, Luminate", Logan said as he fires a light beam at Saulimor.

Saulimor cuts the light beam like it is nothing and giving a devastating kick to Logan's side. He fires a dark energy beam at him as well. Logan gets hit yet again as the beam is greatly affecting him.

Logan falls to the ground as he demorphs. He is instantly knocked out cold. The teens are shocked by it as it is not long that one of their own is knocked out cold. "Logan no", Charlie yells out to him.

Adrienne is very mad as she powers up her holy cross sword. "How dare you harm my friend. Elemental Saint of Wind Tornado", Adrienne said as she sends a powerful tornado at Saulimor.

Saulimor sends his black energy beam as he redirected it back at Adrienne. Adrienne gets caught in her own tornado as she gets effected by added black energy in the tornado. She is spit out from the tornado as it vanishes, and she lands on the ground hard as she demorphs and knocked out cold.

"My work here is done", Saulimor said to them as he teleports away.

The rangers are stunned by this as two rangers are down and one of the officers just takes off just like that. Oliver frowns as he is in the middle of the fight vs. Satanicus and Judariot. "Ray and Riley go protect Logan and Adrienne". Oliver said to them.

"Right", Riley and Ray said to Oliver as they are about to go to protect them.

Judariot gives a look at Oliver. "Sending them to protecting them will not do them any good, red ranger". Judariot said to Oliver.

Oliver looks at Judariot as he is wondering what the traitorous villain meant by it. Magdalenix and Herodite fires another beam at Riley and Ray. The green and purple rangers are sent flying as they land hard as they demorph and in pain.

"Ray, oh no", Charlie said to them. "Riley got knocked out as well". Johan said to them.

Ingrid glares at them as she furious. She powers up her weapon. "Elemental Saint of Shadow, Shade", Ingrid said as she sends a shadowy shade beam at them. Satanicus cuts through the shade beam like it is nothing. Satanicus punches at Ingrid as he grabs her leg and swirls her around. Then he gives a power kick to her stomach to send her flying.

Ingrid lands on the ground near the others as she demorphs. "Ingrid no", Terra said to Ingrid. She rushes over to her to check up on her.

Ingrid looks at Terra as she is struggling to get up. "I will be ok". Ingrid said as she is tries to stand up.

Terra looks at her cousin as things will get bad to worse. "Just save your strength, I will handle this". Terra said to Ingrid as she went back into the fight.

It is just Charlie, Johan, Oliver and Terra as it is Magdalenix,Herodite, Evenica, Satanicus, and Judariot still out there. "Guys I think we should combine things up". Oliver said to them. "I agree", Johan said to them. Charlie and Terra nod in agreement.

The four rangers power up their weapons as they start it out. "Elemental Saint of Fire Ignite", Oliver yells out loud. "Elemental Saint of Water, Tidal Wave". Johan yells out loud. "Elemental Saint of Thunder Lighting". Charlie yells out loud. "Elemental Saint of Spirit Aura", Terra yells out loud.

As a four elements combine into one beam, it lands a blow on them. However it does not much damage to them. The rangers are shocked by this. "No way, that should have done way more than that". Oliver said to them. "It does not make any sense". Johan said to them. "Yeah it would have destroyed them like it is nothing". Charlie said to them. Terra frowns as she gets the feeling that there should have been more to it than that.

Satanicus is laughing at them. "Your puny attacks did nothing to us because we are more powerful than you could have imagine". Satanicus said to them. "That's right your powers are useless". Evenica said to them. "Especially against us", Herodite said to them. "Play time is over". Magdalenix said to them.

As the four of them sends their own energy blast at the four remaining rangers, they are sent flying towards the ground near the others as they demorph as they in a lot of pain.

Satanicus nods to Judariot. "Our work here is done, Judariot". Satanicus said to Judariot. Judariot nods as he sees Satanicus, Evenica, Herodite, and Magdalenix teleporting away.

Terra gets back up again as she is not going down that easily. "You planned for this to happen didn't you. I am not done just yet". Terra said as she has her other morphor in her hands.

Judariot looks at the mentor as he snaps his fingers. "That's correct, and you will be my special prisoner now". Judariot said as he kicks at Terra.

As Terra drops both of her morphors to the ground. Pontix shows up as he grabs Terra from behind as she is in his grip. "What the", Terra said as she is in Pontix's arms.

The rangers are shocked by this. It hits Ingrid to her core. "Terra no, let her go", Ingrid said to them. She gets back to fight. Judariot fires an energy beam at Ingrid as she gets knocked out.

Terra is struggling as she ferociously kicking at Pontix. Judariot sends a light energy beam at her. Terra yells out in pain as she is knocked out.

Oliver is stunned as he sees Terra getting kidnapped. "Terra no", Oliver said as he is crying. "Ianuae Magicae", Oliver said as he passed out and the rangers teleport back to the Tower along with Terra's morphors.

Back at the Tower, Sister Maria and Sister Clara sees the teens in the main room. They realize that their mentor is not with them. "Where is Terra"? Sister Maria asks them.

Charlie looks at them. "Terra has been captured". Charlie said to them as he passed out as well.

The two sisters look at each other as they got them to the healing med bay for treatment. Sister Maria gets on the phone to call Anya. "Dr. Reyes, Terra is captured. We need reinforcements to help". Sister Maria said to Anya.

"I will tell them". Anya said to Sister Maria.

In Norland, the Beast Rangers are meeting up as Sean, Luna, and Zara felt the pain once again. "What is going on guys"? Nate asks them. Jacob looks at them. "They felt it again, and something must have happened". Jacob said to them.

"I heard her voice, but I never thought". Sean said to them.

Zack looks at Sean as he is perplexed by it. "Never thought what exactly"? Zack asks Sean.

Sean glances at Zack. "That she became a ranger again in my color". Sean said to them.

Josh is confused by it as he looks at them. "She, wait you don't mean". Josh said to them.

Ally and Rory look at each other as they know something very important. "Terra", Ally and Rory said in unison.

Roxxy looks at them as they know something. "Ok what are you two not telling us about Terra"? Roxxy asks them.

Anya walks in the room. "Terra is captured". Anya said to them.

The veteran Beast rangers are in complete shock as they look at Anya. "WHAT"? They said to Anya.

Zack frowns as it is the worst news he could get. "What, what do you mean Terra is captured? She is just a ranger mentor not a ranger again". Zack said to them. He notices the expression on Ally and Rory's faces. "Do you two know that she is a ranger again"? Zack asks them.

Ally looks at Zack as she can not hide it from them. "It is not our secret to tell, Zack, and yes she is a ranger again, gold in fact". Ally said to them.

The veteran rangers are speechless as they learn about this. "Terra is a ranger again. Wait, how did you two know"? Jacob asks them.

Rory looks at them. "Well we were heading up to visit Terra about three weeks ago, and her rangers had to rescue her black ranger who got turned evil. The enemy had Terra to fight the evil ranger. Terra activated her gold morphor, and Ally and I watched it happening". Rory said to them.

Anya sighs as she knew naturally. "I knew because she told me in complete confidence". Anya said to them.

Zack frowns as he is disappointed in her red ranger for not protecting Terra more. "No, no, no, Terra can not be a ranger again. She is the one that is suppose to be out of danger and trouble. Why did they pick her to capture anyways? More importantly, why did Terra get picked to become a ranger again"? Zack asks them as he is freaking and flipping out.

Jacob went over to Zack as he punches him in the face. The veterans are shocked by this as they look at each other. "Zack get a grip. You know as well as I do that Terra has this spirit and never gives up. The power chose her like she chose on her own to go into the military. You and Terra went on a six year estrangement that should have ended at the awards banquet. You can either sit on your ass and dwindle your thumbs or come with us and help Terra's team save her which it is going to be"? Jacob asks Zack.

Zack sighs as he looks at them. "I will come with you guys to save her. I really earned that punch didn't I". Zack said to them.

The veterans nod to Zack in agreement. "Yeah", they said to them. They all teleport away to Riverdale as Anya, Luna, Zara went with them as well.

End Chapter

Terra is captured by Pontix through an elaborate scheme of Judariot. Plus the next chapter will be an intense chapter.

Next Chapter: Return of the Beast Part 3: Stealing the Spirit


	25. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: Return of the Beast Part 3: Stealing the Spirit

Back in the Underground Abyss, Terra is being escorted to Empress Temptaru. For her, she has been brought to an evil leader before. She frowns as it happened in front of her team that she is mentoring. She does not have her morphors on her as she is assessing the situation.

Empress Temptaru looks at Terra as she is brought to her. "You must be that gold ranger that has been mentoring the rangers. I thought your height would be taller, but you can't have them all". Empress Temptaru said to Terra.

Terra glares at Empress Temptaru as she is not happy. "What do you want from me? I know that you are tricking Emery to do your evil bidding and turned my cousin evil. I warn you right now that I will not be cooperating with what ever you have planned for me". Terra said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Terra as Judariot walks in the room. "Actually, Judariot has the pleasure to make you suffer. Plus he is now aware that you not cooperate with it". Empress Temptaru said to Terra.

Judariot looks at Terra as he has a devious look on his face. "I planned to capture you, gold ranger. I had the other officers to knock out the team so they would not get in the way to capture you. Having Pontix to grab you was perfect and everything went accordingly. Take her to her cell", Judariot said to the Daemornix.

As the Daemornix get Terra to move again, she has her signature look on her face. As she shoves at one of the minion, she kicks and punches them. Terra makes a run for it to escape.

"STOP HER", Judariot yells at them. He frowns as he should have seen this. Saulimor and Magdalenix runs after Terra.

Terra is running down the hall as she tries to find an exit. She got to the end of the hallway. Just as Terra goes to the right, she gets caught by Saulimor and Magdalenix. She gets hit by Magdalenix's psychic hold. Terra could not move even if she wanted to as she is being brought back to Judariot.

Judariot looks at them as he knows to make it harsher for Terra. "You just made it harder for yourself, gold ranger. Take her to her cell and make sure it is heavily guarded". Judariot said to them.

Terra glares at Judariot as as is taken to her cell. "You won't get away with this". Terra said to them. She is taken to a group of cells as she is pushed into one of them as she has chains on her wrists and ankles. As the cell door is locked on her, Magdalenix and Saulimor are guarding the door. Terra sighs as she is in a lot of danger and trouble. 'I got a bad feeling that what ever they have planned for me is anything but good'. Terra thought to herself as she is leaning against the wall.

The Beast Ranger Veterans and Anya Reyes are arriving at the Tower. Sister Maria looks at them. "Dr. Reyes thank you for coming during this horrible circumstances. My name is Sister Maria". Sister Maria said to Anya.

Anya nods to Sister Maria. "I know but please call me Anya". Anya said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods as she sees the more addition ranger veterans. "You must have put together one of those larger teams". Sister Maria said to Anya.

Anya shakes her head to Sister Maria. "Luna and Zara are also ranger veterans just from other teams, and they are also their significant other to my team". Anya said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods as she understands. "I see follow me". Sister Maria said to them. The veterans walk inside of the tower. They are in awe of the head quarters. "What happened in the latest battle that got Terra captured"? Zack asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at Zack as she learns that he is the one that Terra said as the former leader. "They were ambushed by all five main officers and the traitor from long ago". Sister Maria said to them as they went to the main ops room.

The veterans are in awe of the ceiling as it tells the story from long ago. "Ok this is like a museum but it is something a lot more". Jacob said to them.

Sean nods in agreement as she is admiring the place. "I agree and it looks like this place has been around for a very long time". Sean said to them.

Sister Maria nods in agreement. "This place has been around for 20,000 years. Reverend Mother can give all of you a better lesson than me, but she is not here at this moment". Sister Maria said to them.

The veterans look at each other as they should ask about it. "What did happen with the Reverend Mother that is suppose to be here"? Nate asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria sighs as she looks at them. "Reverend Mother broke a scared vow of being a Watcher of a Elemental Saint Core, follow me". Sister Maria said to them.

The veterans look at each other as they went into the special chamber. They see the silver morphor ready to be used. "What is this room"? Ally asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at them. "In this very room, Reverend Mother, myself, Sister Clara, and Brother George perform a special ritual when a Elemental Saint Core first glows on a special date. This special date signifies when the chosen one is born. You all know one of those dates in particular". Sister Maria said to them.

Josh looks at the date when Terra is born. "This is Terra's birthday. You meaning to tell us that Terra was chosen to become a ranger since the day she was born". Josh said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods to them. "That's correct, when the gold Elemental Saint Core glowed, we saw something that was not foreseen. We first saw a yellow tiger, and then it changed into a golden cross of spirit". Sister Maria said to them.

This leaves the veterans very speechless as Luna looks at them. "It must have been her destiny to become a ranger two times. She was the yellow Tiger Beast Ranger and now she is the gold ranger". Luna said to them.

Zara nods in agreement as she looks at them. "It make sense to me". Zara said to them.

Rory looks at Sister Maria as he is wondering about that vow. "What about that vow that the Reverend Mother broke"? Rory asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria sighs as she looks at them. "The Black Elemental Saint Core, it is represented by shadows. 16 years ago, it did in fact glowed on this particular date. However when it glowed for the second time, it got the other cores to glow as well. It would have awaken Empress Temptaru a lot sooner than originally planned. If that happened, the chosen ones would have been in a lot of danger. Terra would have been way too young to fully understand what was happening". Sister Maria said to them.

Anya looks at Sister Maria as she did the math. "She would have been 9 years old at the time". Anya said to Sister Maria.

Sister Maria nods to them. "Yes, that night the Black Elemental Saint Core glowed, a child was born to a woman named Constance Valencia. She has been with us since she was young because her mother did not want her to become a mother out of wedlock just like her sister. However Constance did get pregnant with a child, a baby girl. Reverend Mother had the child adopted behind Constance's back to a different couple. What she did not know that the father of the child is alive, but he did not know that Constance was pregnant. A week after the child was born, Constance was brutally murdered. As a result, the awakening of Empress Temptaru did not happen. When Reverend Mother revealed what she had done, she was captured by Satanicus and brought to the evil Underground Abyss where she has been a prisoner there since". Sister Maria said to them.

The veterans frown as it is a sad and tragic story. "Where are the rangers now"? Zack asks Sister Maria.

Sister Maria looks at Zack. "They are in the healing med bay, follow me". Sister Maria said to them as they went to the med bay. The veterans frown as they look at the current rangers as they are in bed with bandages around their bodies.

Sister Clara sighs as she is exhausted as she looks at them. "You must be Terra's friends". Sister Clara said to them.

The veterans nod as Dr. Reyes starts looking over the newest rangers. "Yeah they really got hurt in that battle". Jacob said to them.

Sister Clara nod to them as she spent a lot of time healing them. "They did a number on them just to capture Terra, that traitorous fiend". Sister Clara said to them as she is angry.

The veterans look at each other as they are wondering who the traitorous fiend is. "The traitorous fiend", Sean said to Sister Clara.

Sister Clara nods to Sean. "Yes, he was a friend to the original Elemental Saints, but he betrayed them to join Empress Temptaru". Sister Clara said to them.

Anya looks at them as she is worried about Terra. "I would like to see the battle footage if that is alright". Anya said to the two nuns.

"Of course", Sister Maria said to Anya. As the two of them are about to leave the room, Zack tries to go with them.

Anya looks at Zack as she stops him. "Zack you should stay here with the others and watch over the teens. Luna and Zara, I want you two to come with me". Anya said to Luna and Zara. Luna and Zara nod as they went with Anya and Sister Maria as they left the room.

Zack sighs as he sees Nate, Ally, and Rory going over to the new black, pink, and white rangers. "So you guys meet them before". Zack said to them.

Nate nods to Zack. "Yeah that's Oliver, Johan, Riley, Ingrid, Logan, Charlie, Adrienne, and Ray". Nate said to Zack.

Zack nods as he went to Oliver. Jacob went to Johan. Roxxy went to Riley. Rory is with Ingrid. Nate is with Logan. Sean sighs with a heavy heart as she went to Charlie. Ally is with Adrienne. Finally Josh is with Ray.

In the main ops room, Anya, Luna, and Zara are watching the battle footage as they see everything that happened. "Judariot must have planned everything in premeditation from the attack to who grabbed Terra". Anya said to them.

Zara has a pissed off look on her face as it is her protégé that has been captured. "That fiend will regret capturing her". Zara said to them.

Luna senses something about Pontix. "Is he suppose to be an ally"? Luna asks Sister Maria. She has a strong sixth sense about it.

Sister Maria nods to Luna as she is holding the silver morphor. "Yes, he is actually tricked into fighting on the evil team, and the silver ranger. He just has to admit that he has been tricked all along". Sister Maria said to them. They nod as they head back to the med bay.

Back in the med bay, the teens are starting to come around. They are surprised to see someone at their bed sides. Ray gets out of bed as she looks at them. "Who are you guys"? Ray asks them as she had her arms crossed to them.

Josh looks at the 4'11 teenage girl as he is surprised that she is even shorter than Terra. "My name is Josh Young. Please take it easy". Josh said to Ray.

The red veteran looks at them down on the end. "You must be Terra's cousin right. My name is Zack". Zack said to Ray.

Ray gives a look at Zack. "Did you assume that because I have the same sass, the same attitude, and the fact that I have a shorter height than Terra"? Ray asks Zackin a sarcastic tone of voice.

Zack is very stunned to see the Terra 2.0 of the team. "Umm yeah", Zack said to the girl.

Ray rolls her eyes at Zack. "Well you must not have paid attention some where". Ray said to Zack. She has her attitude all over his face

Zack looks at Ray as he is annoyed by it. "What", Zack said to Ray. He is about to get angry with Ray when a voice stops him.

"Actually, I am her cousin". Ingrid said to them. Zack looks at the 16 year old girl as the black ranger. He looks very confused as it is kind of overwhelming.

"Maybe you should sit down before you faint". Oliver said to Zack. He has a cold and rude tone of voice.

Zack looks at Oliver as he has a bone to pick with him. "You should have protected Terra more. She is your mentor and ranger, and you call yourself the red ranger". Zack said to Oliver.

Oliver frowns as he looks at Zack. He is starting to feel bad about it. All the sudden, a female voice is calling Zack out.

"Zachariah Andrew Burrows that's enough", Anya said to Zack.

Zack looks at Anya as he is caught again. "Anya", Zack said to Anya.

Anya looks at Zack as he is being overly protective of Terra. "It is not his fault that Terra got captured. Judariot planned the attack in premeditation. They did the best that they could, and what happened to Terra was out of their control". Anya said to Zack.

Zack sighs as Anya is completely right. He looks at Oliver. "I apologize for what I said it just Terra was the youngest on my team". Zack said to Oliver.

Oliver nods to Zack as he is forgiven. "Apology accepted", Oliver said to Zack.

As the rest of the teens are coming around, they meet the ranger at their bed side. Charlie opens his eyes as he looks at the female gold ranger by his side. "Hey there how are you feeling. My name is Sean". Sean said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he looks at her. "A bit better, were you a teammate of Terra's"? Charlie asks Sean.

Sean nods to Charlie. "Yes I was, I was the gold ranger. I can see why you have Terra's old color". Sean said to Charlie.

Charlie is surprised by it as he looks at Sean. "You do", Charlie said to Sean.

Sean smiles to Charlie as she sees it. "You are capable of being fierce and bold in battle". Sean said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Sean as he gets the warm kindness from her. "Thanks, how did Terra put up with someone like him"? Charlie asks Sean as he is referring to Zack.

Sean looks at Charlie as he is talking to Ingrid. "They often times argued, and she always called him out on things. They were close once, but now not so much". Sean said to Charlie. The teens and the veterans are continuing to talk as they are getting it of bed to train for an upcoming rescue mission.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Terra is still trapped in her cell. She notices Evenica and Herodite coming to her cell door. As they unlocked the door, the two officers removes the wall chains from Terra's wrist and ankles and placed manacles on her wrists. "Where are you taking me"? Terra asks them.

Evenica looks at Terra as she has an evil grin on her face. "To Judariot, he is ready for you now". Evenica said to Terra.

Herodite grabs her arm as Saulimor grabs her other arm. "Besides after that little escape stunt you pulled, Judariot is not taking any chances this time". Herodite said to Terra he and the other officers are escorting her to Judariot's chamber.

Terra frowns as she being lead to the chamber. Judariot looks at the officers. "See this is what I like to see. A person who does not have much chance to escape or fighting back". Judariot said to Terra. As he snaps his fingers, a light comes on as a cross shape table is revealed on the wall.

Terra is being lead to the table by the officers as she tries to struggle to get away. However it is proven to be useless as she is put on the cross shaped table. The manacles are removed from her wrists. Terra is restrained again as her feet are together while her arms are on the upper part of the cross. "I am warning you. You won't get away with this". Terra yells at Judariot.

Judariot nods at the officers to leave the chamber as he looks at Terra. "I think you don't have much choice on what I have in store for you. Your spirit will be mine, but first you have to be punished for trying to escape". Judariot said to Terra.

As Judariot snaps his figures again, a machine is revealed as it is a force field whip. Judariot turns the machine on as he sets the number of times and the level to increase after each whip.

As Terra gets hit by the force field whip, she feels the pain and it is getting strong and stronger each time. She yells in pain as she is being used like this. After she gets hit 20 times, the machine stops as it is put away. Terra is in a lot of pain

Judariot pours special oil on Terra. She is is drenched in horrible smelling incense. "This will make getting your spirit easier, and you will be turned to stone". Judariot said to Terra.

Terra frowns as she sees Judariot getting into position as he opens a dark yellow and gold bottle. Judariot uses his evil power at Terra.

As Terra gets hit by it, she screams as she is in pain again. Terra is trying to resist from having her spirit taken out of her. Her eyes are closed shut as the pain is getting to much. 'Reverend Mother, I am sorry. I know you had your reasons why you did what you did to prevent Empress Temptaru from returning too early. You could have tried to look for my uncle instead of sending to Ingrid's fake adoptive parents, but you got tricked by seeing who her fake adoptive parents and not seeing Lisa's true colors'. Terra telepathically said to Reverend Mother.

As the telepathic message is sent, Reverend Mother is in her cell as she feels the apology from Terra. She frowns as she now knows that she has been captured and being harmed by Judariot. One of the notches on black chain is glowing as she got the apology from Terra. "I will soon be free". Reverend Mother said to herself.

Back in the chamber, Terra is still resisting her spirit from being taken. Judariot looks at her as he is putting everything into it. " Your spirit will be mine, gold ranger, and you should be feeling the effects of being turned to stone soon". Judariot said to Terra as he sends a more powerful beam at her.

As Terra gets hit by a harder beam, she screams in agony even louder as she can not resist it anymore. 'Zack, Oliver, Jacob, Johan, Roxxy, Riley, Rory, Ingrid, Nate, Logan, Ally, Adrienne, Josh, Ray, Sean, Charlie, Luna, Zara, I need all of you'. Terra thought to herself as her spirit is taken out of her.

A yellow and gold spirit is taken out from Terra's body as it went into the bottle. It gets sealed up in the bottle as it has two lids. Terra's almost lifeless body is turned to stone.

Judariot has an evil grin on his face as it is done. "Now that I have the gold ranger's spirit and turned the gold ranger to stone, the Reverend Mother will never escape from this place". Judariot said to himself as his plan is done.

Back at the Tower, the two ranger teams are coming up with a plan to rescue Terra. Sean, Luna, and Zara are feeling uneasy as they felt the pain that Terra endured.

"The Underground Abyss starts at this cave rangers. However getting to Empress Temptaru's gothic castle will not be an easy one". Sister Maria said to them.

Zack nods as he has a lot to make up for. "I do not care how easy or hard it will be. Plus we all have to work together to get her back". Zack said to them.

Oliver nods in agreement. "Zack is right guys. Terra means a lot to both teams". Oliver said to them.

Just as both teams are about to head out, Jesse shows up to them. "I know the way down to the Underground Abyss. Plus i have a strong feeling that the curse that I have will break soon". Jesse said to them.

The ranger teams are shocked by it. "What curse"? Jacob asks Jesse. They are very perplexed by it.

Jesse looks at them. "Judariot placed an immortality curse to stop me from dying. Years ago, I split my Elemental Saint Cores into three parts, mind, soul, and spirit. I fear that Judariot has stolen Terra's spirit and turned her to stone. I made that choice for the future because I would not hand over a book that I wrote to seal up evil beings of all kinds. I got really busy in the last 14 years as I sealed up all sorts of villains". Jesse said to them as he hands the book to Anya.

As Anya look at the book, she is stunned to see the villains from Zane's ranger days up to Corey's ranger days. Plus it also has other villains as well. "I can not image all the trouble you went through to get them all". Anya said to Jesse as she hands the book back to him.

Jesse nods to them as he hands the book to Sister Maria as he also hands him a new cyan colored Elemental Saint Core. "Once my curse is broken, the Elemental Saint Core of Miracles needs its chosen one". Jesse said to them. They head out for a very dangerous rescue mission. Zack is holding Terra's beast morphor. Oliver is holding Terra's Elemental Saints morphor, and Charlie is holding a silver morphor that is meant for Emery.

Back in the underground abyss, Pontix is back in his cell. He sighs as it is time for him to admit it. 'I hope that they can forgive me for what I have done especially when I have been tricked all this time'. Pontix thought to himself as he remembered what Judariot told him before the capture plan.

Flashback

Judariot looks at Pontix as he is in his cell. "I know that you are almost there to admitting that you got tricked. The truth of the matter is that they never told you her name of the gold ranger, and yet you have seen her face. If you don't grab the gold ranger in this mission, I will personally steal your soul at the same time I will be stealing the gold ranger's spirit". Judariot said to Pontix.

End flashback

Pontix sighs as he is sitting in the prison cell. "If anyone deserves forgiveness, it is Reverend Mother and not me". Pontix said to himself as he sends his forgiveness to Reverend Mother. As a result, Pontix changes back into Emery. He collapses to the floor.

Reverend Mother notices the silver notch on the black chain is glowing. 'I suspect that Emery has sent his forgiveness to me'. Reverend Mother thought to herself. "The rescue is coming". Reverend Mother said to herself.

End Chapter

Yeah Terra has her spirit stolen and now she is turned to stone. Plus Pontix has reversed back to Emery as he sends his forgiveness to Reverend Mother. However what Judariot does not know that Terra already sent her forgiveness to Reverend Mother before she was turned to stone.

Next Chapter: Return of the Beast Part 4: The Guilt of a Red and Silver


	26. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: Return of the Beast Part 4: The Guilt of the Elemental Saint of Soul

The two ranger teams and Jesse arrive at the entrance of the cave that leads to the Underground Abyss. "It has been a long time since I have been here, and I remember it so well". Jesse said to them.

The rangers look at Jesse as they get the feeling that this is truly the place. "What happened the last time you were here"? Ingrid asks Jesse.

Jesse looks at the young black ranger. "This is where my friends and I stopped Empress Temptaru long ago. Plus my friends learned that I got cursed by Judariot. They were the best friends I had even it happened 20,000 years ago". Jesse said to them.

Oliver nods as he needs his mentor and teammate back. "We should not waste time then". Oliver said to them.

Zack glances over to Oliver. "That is my line", Zack said to Oliver. Oliver rolls his eyes to Zack.

Ray glares at them as she is not happy. "I do not care if it is Johan's line. Standing here will not help Terra at all got it". Ray said to them.

Jacob looks at them as he realizes that he can see how she is just like another version of Terra. "She truly is Terra 2.0". Jacob said to Josh. Josh nods in agreement.

As they went into the cave, the opening of the cave closes on them. All the sudden, the ground gets uneasy as they slip and slide down a slippery slope. "Grab my hand", Oliver said to them. It is not long that the two teams and Jesse hold hands as they slid all the way down to the bottom.

As they stop, they notice a strange gothic castle up ahead. "Is everyone is still in one piece"? Johan asks them. As a collection of yeah and I am fine, they got up as they see the evil headquarters of Empress Temptaru's castle.

"The last time I seen an evil headquarters that looked like this was 10 years ago". Jacob said to them.

"Well according to this silver morphor, we should be going that way". Johan said to them.

Roxxy looks at them as she is curious more about Terra's time with her rangers. "How is Terra being a mentor to you guys"? Roxxy asks them.

Riley looks at the veteran orange ranger. "She is actually a tough but fair mentor. She has given us real advice as well. She even shows discipline to us". Riley said to them.

Zara nods to Riley as she knows it. "That is Terra alright". Zara said to Riley. She is admiring her even more.

Zack looks at Riley as he is curious about her discipline practices. "What kind of discipline exactly"? Zack asks Riley.

Riley looks at Zack. "It is push ups. Terra drilled her military PT on us before normal training". Riley said to Zack.

Zack is stunned as he learns about it. "I never knew". Zack said to them. He realizes that Terra's rangers are more disciplined than his team was 10 years ago.

As they walk in the strange hallway of the gothic castle, the silver morphor is pointing towards a cell. "We are getting closer". Sean said to them.

As they see the human young man, they get surprised to see the guy. "Wait a minute, you are Pontix". Ingrid said to them.

The guy looks at the massive group. "Not anymore, I have come to realize that I have been tricked by Empress Temptaru, and Judariot said that he knew that I was getting close to breaking free. He said that if I didn't grab Terra, he would have stolen my soul at the same time he stole her spirit. He showed me a dark silver jar that he would have kept it in. My name is Emery". Emery said to them.

"Why should we believe you anyway? You always fought Terra and not any of us". Adrienne asks Emery.

As the rangers are about to say more things Emery has done as Pontix, Luna stops them. "Hold up guys", Luna said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Um guys what is going on"? Logan asks them.

Josh looks at them as he has a wild smirk on his face. "My fiancée is an one of a kind of person. If this guy is lying, we will soon find out". Josh said to them.

Luna reveals her gold moon necklace as it is glowing as it shows a bright silver color. Her golden eyes looks deeply into Emery's heart. "He is telling the truth. I do not detect any malice of evil within his heart or soul". Luna said to them.

Oliver looks at Luna as he is surprised by it. "Yeah but how did you know this"? Oliver asks Luna.

Luna looks at Oliver as they see her necklace. "My necklace is a very special necklace, and I was not born here on Earth". Luna said to Oliver.

As the guys break down the cell door, they freed Emery. Charlie hands him the silver morphor. "Are you ready to fight with us"? Charlie asks Emery.

Emery nods to Charlie as he looks at his newfound teammates. "Yes", Emery said to them. They run as they hope to find Terra.

Back in the main room of the headquarters, the alarm is going off as the rangers are here. "Those rangers are must here for their precious mentor/ranger". Empress Temptaru said to Judariot.

Judariot nods as he expected as much. "I expected this as much Empress Temptaru. I put their mentor/gold ranger in the Vortex Chamber. That fool Emery has reversed back to his human self by forgiving Reverend Mother". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru frowns as she learns about this news. "What he reversed back to his human self. He should not have done that unless he got hit multiple times by that gold ranger". Empress Temptaru said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at Empress Temptaru. "The gold ranger is turned stone, Empress Temptaru, and I have her spirit in this very bottle. Once that cross falls into the Vortex, her body is gone forever". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru.

Close by Reverend Mother hears everything as she sighs as she is in her cell. All the sudden, she hears footsteps coming. "Is that who I think that is"? Johan asks them.

"Reverend Mother", the teens said as they rush over to her. The Beast veterans, Zara, and Luna quickly follow them. Jesse is stunned to see Reverend Mother in a cell like this.

Reverend Mother looks at the massive group. She recognizes Jesse as she looks at him. "Jesse, it is really you". Reverend Mother said to Jesse.

Jesse looks at Reverend Mother. "You broken the vow didn't you". Jesse said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods to Jesse. "I thought I did the right thing by having Ingrid being raised by a married couple instead of Constance to prevent Empress Temptaru. However I have failed to see what kind of person Lisa Wood truly is. I truly had no knowledge what she had done to have Constance murdered for it. I truly did not know that your biological father was alive. I seek forgiveness from all of you". Reverend Mother said to them.

Jesse looks at Reverend Mother as he is stunned that she a thing like that. "I have truly forgiven you as long you have forgiven your self Reverend Mother. I see that both Terra and Emery has forgiven you". Jesse said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at them. "There is not much time. "Terra is in the Vortex Chamber. She has been turned to stone. If she falls into the Vortex, she will be gone forever". Reverend Mother said to them.

Everyone is in shock as Zack is deeply hurt by it. "Which way is the Vortex Chamber"? Zack asks Reverend Mother.

"That way, be careful rangers, Judariot may have a trap set up for you". Reverend Mother said to them as she point to the hallways.

The group runs into the Vortex Chamber. All the sudden, the door is slammed closed as Judariot is in the middle of the room. He has the jar on his waist. Behind him, the stone statue of Terra is on a metal shaped cross, and below it is a bottomless vortex with black and red flames.

"I knew that you would come in here rangers", Judariot said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they see Judariot in the room. Plus they get surrounded by Daemonorix. "Things never change with traps". Zara said to them. "You said it". Emery said to them. They realize that they have to get the jar from Judariot, catch the stone statue of Terra before it lands in the vortex, and get out of the Underground Abyss.

End Chapter

Yeah this is leading up to the final chapter of this special event.

Next Chapter: The Return of the Beast part 5: The Ultimate Rescue and the Soul Morphs


	27. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: The Return of the Beast Part 5: The Soul Morphs and the Ultimate Rescue

The rangers, Jesse and Emery are in a serious tough spot. They are surrounded by Daemonorix. "What are those things"? Sean asks them. "They are called Daemornix. They are like devil minions". Oliver said to them.

Zack looks at Luna as he gives the nod to start the plan. "You are that fiend that turned Terra to stone". Zack said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at Zack as he has the force field whip in his hands. "Yes, her spirit is not going anywhere because once her body is this bottom less vortex her body will be gone forever. Jesse, my old friend, I never thought you would be here. Ending you would be twice as nice. Emery, I have known that you have reversed back into your human self with no power. Ending you will be just as amazing as well". Judariot said to them.

Emery looks at Judariot as he remembers he did horrible things. "My soul will never fall into your hands, and I should have never join the evil side to the begin with. I should have joined the rangers a long time ago". Emery said as he activates his morphor.

Zack and the others grab their morphors out. "I think it is time to morph". Zack said to them. "Agreed I think the last time we morphed was six years ago during Corey's final battle". Jacob said to them. "Agreed and that battle was insane". Nate said to them. "I think this one is for the books as well". Rory said to them. "A team up rescue battle in the Underground Abyss, it is defiantly up there on the insane". Ally said to them. "I agree and this is for rescuing Terra". Sean said to them. "Agreed", Roxxy said to them.

"She is more than our friend". Luna said to them.

"She is our family". Zara said to them.

The teens are surprised that the Beast ranger veterans are really in it to save Terra. "She is our mentor as well". The teens said to them. "She is the spirit that flows within us". Emery said to them.

"Gold Power", Zara said as she morphs into her ranger form.

"Unity Force Unite the Power", Luna said as she is in her ranger form.

"Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Zack and the others said as they morph into ranger form.

Oliver looks at Emery as he is kind of clueless on how to morph. "Emery follow our lead. Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Oliver and the teens said as they said as they morph into ranger form.

Emery nods as it is his turn to morph. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Emery said as he morphs into his ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Emery is in a soul as he is in a silver gray area. He floats up his cross. He has a silver tight length robes with pants and boots. The design of the ranger suit has a gold and silver cross on his chest with a gold belt at the waist. His helmet is silverwith a cross symbol as the visor design. He has his English Longsword in his arsenal. "Elemental Saint of Soul, Elemental Saint SilverRanger", Emery said as he is in pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Jesse has his old warrior uniform as he has a katana in his hands. "Warrior of the Elemental Saint of Life", Jesse said as he is in his pose.

Judariot looks at Jesse as he wants to have a rematch against him. "This battle will be your end and yet I have waited a long time to face you in battle". Judariot said to them.

Just as Judariot charges in to fight Jesse, a flashing light takes over the battle scene. "Moon Blade Illusion", Luna said as she displays a flashing light on the field.

"What the", Judariot said to them as he covers his eyes. As the light disappears, the rangers including Jesse are in half yellow and half gold ranger suits. "What kind of trickery is this"? Judariot asks them.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue"? A female ranger said to Judariot. "Yeah are did you seeing double and trouble". Another female ranger said to Judariot.

Judariot glares at them as the Daemornix are just as confused by it. "What are you standing here for attack"? Judariot said to the devil minions.

As the rangers get ready to fight, they see they also have Terra's daggers and lance to use for the fight. "Ok having both of her weapons is awesome". A male ranger said to them. "Agreed, I like to see what this lance can do". A female ranger said to them.

As the fight gets started, the rangers are together as they are keeping watch of the stone statue. Judariot charges at them as he has no clue who is who. "This is nothing more than a lame party trick". Judariot said to them as he is seeing red.

"Oh yeah it gives a great taste of your own medicine". A female ranger said to them. "How about the shoe fits wear them". Another female ranger said to Judariot.

As the two female rangers are distracting and getting Judariot really annoyed, the other rangers are getting through the Daemonorix. Jesse is also fighting the devil minions. "Wow to think he was one of the warriors from long ago". A male ranger said to them. "Agreed, plus for his first time being a ranger, Emery is really getting the hang of it". Another male ranger said to them.

Judariot is really annoyed as he is not thinking straight. He grabs his force field whip out as he is trigger happy. "I will not let this non sense trickery go on any more". Judariot said to them. As he uses the whip, the rangers realize that the two girls did their job to annoy him.

"Ok now", the female ranger said to the male ranger.

"With pleasure", a male ranger said as he grab the lance out as he swings at the whip. As the whip is redirected, it hits the jar into the air. Judariot frowns as the jar is flying in the air. "No, the jar", Judariot said as he chases it.

"You are not getting it back", a female ranger side as comes in to kick him.

The male ranger catches the jar as he rejoins the others. "I got it. By the way, that swing was a home run quality". The male ranger said to the other male ranger.

The female ranger has a smirk on her face. "I think it is time to reveal it all. Illusion Disappear", the female ranger said as she takes down the illusion.

Judariot looks at them as it is the red Beast Ranger that has the jar. "No that jar and spirit belongs to me". Judariot said to them. He is really mad as he is going on a rampage.

Zack glares at Judariot as tears are falling down his face underneath his helmet. "No Terra belongs with us. Her spirit is meant to be free to what ever passions her and what she wants to do in life. I should have never tried to stop her from going into the military because she has served her duty to this country. You will never win as long she and her rangers are around". Zack said to Judariot.

Oliver nods in agreement as he has tears down his face. "Terra is my mentor, my friend, and like a mother figure to me. You have tried to take her from us. You will be defeated just like those other sickos. She has filled in when Reverend Mother was not here. I forgive Reverend Mother because she has truly explained her actions to us just like Emery did". Oliver said to Judariot.

As the two rangers get the feeling that they are the only two that can open the jar, Zack and Oliver open the lids of the jar.

Judariot frowns as he sees the yellow and gold spirit escapes from the jar. "No, the spirit", Judariot said to them.

The rangers are in awe as the spirit flows around them. It went up to the stone body up on the metal cross. "Guys look", Luna said to them.

The body is glowing as the stone effects is reversing back to normal. Terra has deep bruises all over her body as she got serious injuries.

Judariot glares at them as things are not going their way. "You may have freed her spirit, but you will be late to save her". Judariot said to them.

As he uses the force field whip on Terra, the whip hits her and the place where the cross is set at.

"Guys the cross is falling", Jacob said to them.

Zack glares as he has to save Terra. "Not on my watch, Power of the Lion", Zack said he activates his beast spirit as he runs towards the cliff to grab the metal cross.

"He needs help, Power of the Falcon", Nate said to them. "Agreed Power of the Crane", Ally said to them. Nate and Ally uses their beast spirit to help Zack to grab the cross.

The three of them as losing their grip on the cross. Jesse looks at them. "Ray and Emery, I need your assistance please", Jesse said to them.

"Ok", Emery said to Jesse. "You got it", Ray said to Jesse. Jesse taps into Terra's elemental Saint power. "Elemental Saint of Spirit, Aura". Jesse said as he fires the aura beam. "Elemental Saint of Mind, psychic", Ray said as she uses her psychic power. "Elemental Saint of Soul, Within the Heart". Emery said as he unleashes his power.

As the three powers grab them, everyone is surprised by the whole thing. They are brought to safety as Ingrid breaks the restraints that is on Terra.

Terra weakly opens her eyes as she looks at Zack. "Zack", Terra said to him. Zack looks at Terra as he smiles down on her.

Judariot is glares at them as they got Terra back. "No, she is suppose to be gone forever". Judariot said to them as he uses his force field whip at them.

"Not today you over zealous traitor, Moon Shield", Luna said as she sets up a moon shield.

Sean also glares at Judariot as she powers up into her beast spirit. "Power of the Bear", Sean said as she claws at him.

Judariot lands close by to the edge of the vortex. He stands up as he glares at them. "I am not done. It is not done unless I say so". Judariot said to them.

Charlie glares at Judariot as he picks up the cross as Luna, Zara, and Sean joins him. "There is one thing you did not count on". Charlie said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at the yellow Elemental Saint Ranger. "What's that"? Judariot asks them as he does not know what is about to happen.

"You do not mess with the Yellow and Gold Ranger Club". Charlie, Zara, Luna, and Sean said to Judariot. They throw the cross at Judariot. Judariot gets hit by the cross. "What, no", Judariot said as he falls into the vortex.

"Did he what I think he just did"? Jacob asks them. "He just pulled a Terra move". Rory said to them. "Yip, he defiantly did pull a Terra move". Nate said to them. "It must be a yellow ranger thing". Josh said to them.

Oliver looks at the Beast Rangers. "What is a Terra move"? Oliver asks them. Zack looks at Oliver as he has Terra on his back. "We will explain later, but let's get out of here". Zack said to them. The rangers and Jesse nod as they teleport out of the Underground Abyss.

Back at the Tower, Terra is in the med bay as she is barely hanging on. Jesse looks at them. "It is time that I finally break this curse to join the heavens". Jesse said to them.

The veteran rangers and current rangers are stunned to learn this. "But Jesse why? I want to know how you tapped into Terra's current ranger power"? Adrienne asks Jesse.

Jesse looks at the pink ranger. "The truth is, I have been living on this earth for 20,000 years because of this curse that Judariot placed on me. I may not got to rescue my beloved from her, but I got a feeling that she will be free one day. The truth is, Terra is meant to stay on Earth to live her life. I split my Elemental Saint Core into three parts long ago. So when I did that, I placed a part of me in Terra's, Emery's, and Rachel's Saint Core. Each time I sealed up an villain, this new Elemental Saint Core of Miracles grows and gain its power. I have a feeling that this person will be joining the team soon". Jesse said to them.

As Jesse went over to Terra, he gives one last look to them. They all have tears in there eyes as they are crying. "Do not be sad or mourn for me Power Rangers. It is a long time waiting for me. Plus you all need Terra on Earth. You all know it in your heart, mind, soul, and spirit". Jesse said to them.

Jesse puts his right hand to Terra's chest and his left hand on to Terra's forehead. "I Jesse, warrior of the Elemental Saint of Life, has broken this foul curse that was placed by that traitor. I have chosen Terra to be healed fully by my touch". Jesse said to them.

As a cyan color aura leaves Jesse's body, it went into Terra's body as it heals the injuries that she gotten from when she was in the Underground Abyss. The rangers see Jesse turn to ash as his clothes drop to the ground.

In Terra's mind, Terra is looking around as she sees three people. She recognizes one of them. "Mom", Terra said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at Terra. "Hey honey, your friends are waiting for you. It is not time for you dear". Daphne said to Terra.

Terra has tears in her eyes. "But I still miss you". Terra said to Daphne. Daphne nods to Terra as she knows. "I know my tiger baby. I have seen what your ex boyfriend Charlie did to you, and I have seen who great of a guy that Patrick is. I approve of him much more than your ex boyfriend from high school". Daphne said to Terra

Constance went up to Terra next. "Hey Terra, I am your Aunt Constance. I am sorry I never got to meet you or got to know you. You look just like your mother every single day. Please look out for my little shadow, Ingrid". Constance said to Terra.

Jesse went up to Terra. "Terra, you are doing a great job with mentoring them. Plus they will be getting a new ranger soon". Jesse said to Terra.

Terra is caught off guard as she has no idea what Jesse means by it. As they disappear, Terra is waking up.

End mind scape

Terra is coming around as she looks at them. "Hey everyone", Terra said to them. Everyone has tears of sadness and joy as they have Terra back.

"You have no idea how worried you had us". Johan said to them. "Yeah plus we went to the Underground Abyss to get you out of there". Riley said to Terra.

As Terra is getting warm hugs from everyone, she notices Zack standing in the background. "You too Zack", Terra said to Zack. Zack smiles as he hugs Terra for the first time in six years. Anya takes a picture of the moment.

Terra looks at them. "Everyone I need time to talk to Zack alone and in private". Terra said to them. Everyone nod as they left the room except Zack.

Zack looks at Terra as this is the first conversation. "Terra, I am glad that you are alright". Zack said to Terra.

Terra puts her hand up to him as she wants to talk first. "Before you say anything else, I want you to start talking. Why were you so mean and judgmental about my deployment"? Terra asks Zack.

Zack looks at Terra as he knew this question was coming. "I wanted to make sure that you would not back out. You know how much I believe in you. Plus you of all people has this unbelievable drive and ambition. It scares me that you are defending this country from people that want to take our freedom away. I want to truly apologize for everything that happened 6 years ago, and I truly want to be a part of your life again". Zack said to Terra.

Terra looks into Zack's eyes as she nods to him. "Zack, it will take a lot of trust, talk, and time to fully trust you again. You interfered into my love life and did really questionable things. Then again, you saved my life today in that Vortex Chamber. You grab that jar that kept my spirit trapped. You even jumped from a cliff to grab my stone turn body that was on a metal cross shaped that I was restrained to. All in all, I do forgive you Zack Burrows. Now drop and give me 1000 push ups". Terra said to Zack.

Zack nods as he shakes his head as he hears the last part. "Wait a minute, what, a thousand push-ups Zack said to Terra.

Terra has a serious look on her face. "Yes", Terra said to Zack. She has that mentor look on her face.

"I would do what she says", Anya said to Zack. She also that follow my orders or else look on her face.

Zack sighs as he looks at them. "Ok but why 1000 push-ups", Zack asks Terra.

Terra smirks at Zack as she looks at him. "600 is for the estrangement, and 400 is for every single stupid and idiotic thing you did as a ranger and after our ranger days was over". Terra said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he should have expected this from her. As he gets on the floor and does his push ups, the rangers walk in the room as they see Zack doing the push ups. "Let me guess the push ups", Jacob said to Terra. "Yip", the Elemental Saint Rangers said to them as they are grinning together.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Reverend Mother sees the red notch glowing on her black chain glowing. "My freedom is coming". Reverend Mother said to herself. She is starting to have new hope that forgiveness is coming for her.

End Chapter

This concludes this special event. Plus Terra is rescued and healed by Jesse.

Next Chapter: A Filler


	28. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: The Reunion Party

Terra is at the park as her rangers and the Beast Rangers are having a party. For them, it is having Terra rescued and being healed by Jesse. For Zack, it is a chance to start over his relationship with her.

Terra looks at her first set of teammates. "Hey guys, while I was out cold, how much did you guys told my rangers about me during my earlier ranger days"? Terra asks them.

Zack looks at Terra as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Everything even after your ranger days". Zack said to Terra.

Oliver nods as he looks at Terra. "We all have a favorite story. Although I think Ray likes any of them that involving you kicking butt. Her words not mine". Oliver said to Terra.

Ray has a wild smirk on her face. "What can I say, I like it when Terra kicks butt with a sky high attitude". Ray said to them.

The veterans grin to Ray as they really do see it. "She is Terra 2.0". Zara said to them. "Indeed", Luna said to them.

Jacob nods as he looks at Charlie. "I have to hand it you Charlie. You did something that is something that is Terra like, and you do have it in you. You grabbed that cross and threw it at Judariot to knock him in that vortex". Jacob said to Charlie.

Nate nods in agreement. "Yeah the Terra effect lives again". Nate said to them.

Charlie has a sheepish look on his face as he is blushing from the praise. "It is no big deal you guys". Charlie said to them.

Terra shakes her head to Charlie. "You are being too modest Charlie. You picked that cross up and threw that thing with help from Sean, Zara, and Luna. It hit Judariot that made him fall into that vortex". Terra said to Charlie.

Sean nods in agreement. "Indeed, you lead the charge on that, Charlie. It is very bold move". Sean said to Charlie. Zara and Luna nod in agreement.

The younger rangers are surprised by it. "What's the Terra Effect"? Johan asks them. He is perplexed as it is the first time he has ever heard of it.

Rory looks at the younger rangers. "The Terra Effect is when the team is to automatically get to be worried about the youngest member of the team. When a ranger does something really impressive, the team has to let their jaw drop as they are seeing and or hearing what is going on. Finally, when the youngest ranger of the team is really angry, always give her a lot of space other wise the youngest teammate can and will kick your butt". Rory said to them.

Ingrid nods as it explains a lot of things. "A ranger effect named after my cousin. It is true that she is an one of a kind person". Ingrid said to them.

The younger rangers are stunned by it. "Remind me never to get on Ray and Terra's bad sides". Emery said to them.

Roxxy looks at Emery as she remembers about it. "Someone should have told Zack that at the beginning when he first started". Roxxy said to Emery.

The veterans grin as they laugh about it. "Yeah keep on laughing", Zack said to them.

Adrienne looks at them as she is curious even more. "So how often did Terra argue with Zack during her high school ranger days"? Adrienne asks them.

Ally looks at Adrienne. "It felt like every single day. However there were some days that they did not argue at all. Then again, there were days that they really argued that it made Terra really mad. Often times, one of us usually pulls them back". Ally said to Adrienne.

Sean nods to them as she remembers it really well. "Yeah there were times when she was really mad, she would walk away from Zack. It meant that she needed to cool off some steam". Sean said to them.

Josh looks at them as he is curious about the light blue Elemental Saint Core. "Are you guys curious on who will become the newest ranger"? Josh asks them.

Logan looks at Josh as he is not sure. "I do not know, Josh. If there was a clue on who it is, we should have found one". Logan said to Josh.

Terra nods in agreement. "Sister Maria is looking into it now". Terra said to them. She is looking at both teams as she is happy to be alive.

Zack looks at Terra. "I am glad that Judariot fell into that Vortex instead of you, Terra. If your were truly gone Terra, I would never forgiven myself. Plus we would have been too late to put the end of that estrangement". Zack said to Terra.

Anya nods in agreement as she looks at Zack. "That's the truth", Anya said to Terra. As they continue to party, both ranger teams are both having fun. What they did not know that trouble will be coming soon enough.

End Chapter

There will be some trouble in the next arc. Plus the rangers will be getting their secondary forms as well as the arrival of the Cyan ranger.

Next Chapter: The Cyan Ranger Part 1


	29. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: The Cyan Ranger Part 1

In the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru is on a warpath as she heading towards Reverend Mother's cell. "Those rangers got their mentor/gold ranger out from the Vortex Chamber. Do you have any idea how hard Judariot made the the gold ranger suffer"? Empress Temptaru asks Reverend Mother. "I even heard her scream and yell when he took her spirit. It was wonderful to hear". Empress Temptaru said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother glares at Empress Temptaru. "As hard it was Empress Temptaru, Terra will get over the intense pain that the traitor placed on her. What that traitor has done to her is unforgivable". Reverend Mother said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Reverend Mother as she is about to say something else. Satanicus went up to them. "My empress, it seems that the new cyan Elemental Saint Core has chosen a new wielder". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

The news hit Empress Temptaru like a ton of bricks. "A new Cyan Elemental Saint Core, Jesse must have broken that curse after all". Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

Empress Temptaru glares back at Reverend Mother. "I will deal with you later". Empress Temptaru said to Reverend Mother as she and Satanicus leaves the area.

Reverend Mother sighs as she looks on the black chain. 'I wonder who will forgive me next'. Reverend Mother thought to herself as she is remained alone.

Ingrid walking in to the special chamber at the Tower. Terra is looking at the cyan blue Elemental Saint Core. "Hey Terra", Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra looks at her cousin Ingrid as she nods to her. "Ingrid why are you up this late at night"? Terra asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks over to Terra as she shrugs to her. "I was wondering why you have forgiven Reverend Mother? I mean she has hurt both of our families". Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra looks at Ingrid as she realizes that she must have seen the gold glow. "Ingrid, I forgiven her because she had her reasons why she did it. If Empress Temptaru did reawaken 16 years ago, Emery, Oliver, Johan, Charlie, Logan, Riley, and myself would have been in serious danger. On top of it, we would have been too young to understand what was going on and why it had to happen. Plus Adrienne and Ray has not been born yet, so there moms could have been in danger". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she can understand that reasoning. "Yes but she handed me to the Wood's, and Lisa Wood had my birth mother killed. Reverend Mother probably did not consider my birth mother's feelings at all". Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra nods to Ingrid as she understands why she still has not forgiven the Reverend Mother yet. "I can understand why you have not forgiven her yet, Ingrid". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid sighs as she looks down on herself. She is thinking about one possible scenario that has not been explored yet."Terra do you think someone else found out that Constance was pregnant and told Reverend Mother to separate me from Constance when I was born"? Ingrid asks Terra.

Terra is surprised by it as it is a possibility. "It could be a possibility, Ingrid. It would take a cold hearted person to separate a newborn baby from a mother". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as it is something to think about. "Then who is that cold hearted person to do a thing like that"? Ingrid asks Terra.

Terra shrugs to Ingrid as she would not know. "I am not sure Ingrid, but you should get some sleep". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as Terra is still studying the cyan Elemental Saint Core. "What about you? I mean you should rest as well. We both have been through a lot lately right". Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra sees right through Ingrid as she gets the feeling that something else is bothering her. "Ok Ingrid, what's wrong"? Terra asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Terra's eyes as she is about to cry. "I nearly lost you in that Vortex Chamber. You were restrained to that cross, Judariot did a number of things to you including taking your spirit, he knocked that cross into that horrible pit. If they did not save you in time, I would have lost someone that I am getting to know". Ingrid said to Terra.

As Terra let's Ingrid cry on her shoulder, she is comforting her. "I will be alright Ingrid. There is no telling if Judariot will be back or not. If he does make a return, he will have to deal with all of us including the newest ranger. Which I do not know whom it is going to be just yet. Plus I told all of you including my former teammates what that fiend did to me". Terra said to Ingrid.

Flashback

Tera looks at them as she gotten orders from Sister Clara to take it easy. "From the looks of things, that monster did a number on you". Josh said to Terra.

Terra nods to them as she sits up in the bed. "You guys don't know the half of it". Terra said to them.

Zack looks at Terra as he has that over protective big brother look on his face. "Try us", Zack said to Terra.

Terra glances at Zack as she takes a deep breath. As she explains to them what happened, Ally and Adrienne are right by her sides. Ray has that stone cold look on her face. The guys were holding it strong for the others, and the girls are trying to keep from crying.

Jacob looks at Terra as he shakes his head. "Man, that is worse than what that futuristic villain did to Corey". Jacob said to them. Zack shakes his head to Jacob. "No, it is worse than what Tir did to Stella". Zack said to them. "Well it could be worse than what Zilenya did to Quincy or what Khan and Geena did to Jared". Nate said to them.

The younger teens look at them as they are perplexed by it. "Who are Stella, Corey, Quincy, and Jared anyways"? Oliver asks them as he is curious about them.

Rory looks at the younger red ranger. "They were once red rangers as well just like you". Rory said to Oliver.

As the teens continue to talk, Zack looks at Terra. "I am glad that you are back safely". Zack said to Terra. Terra nods to Zack as they are starting to repair their relationship.

Flashback Ends

Terra looks at Ingrid as she stops crying. "I told all of you what that monster did to me. Plus you know good and well that I will not go down with out a fight". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she understands now. "I know Terra". Ingrid said to Terra. She is wiping the tears from her eyes. As the two of them went to bed, the cyan blue Elemental Saint Core goes off to find its chosen one.

It is the middle of the night at the Harper Residence. Nicole wakes up to a bright blue cyan light shinning in her room. "What in the world"? Nicole asks herself as she is very surprised by it. As she went up to the core, Nicole is shocked by it. When she touches it, the spirit of Jesse appears to her. "Chosen one of miracles, you have a destiny to fulfill. You will join the Power Rangers Elemental Saints. Work together with them to defeat Empress Temptaru". The spirit of Jesse said to Nicole.

Nicole is overwhelmed by it as she also received her morphor. It is cyan blue color like the others. 'Ok I know that he wanted me to head back home, but could it be for that reason'. Nicole thought to herself as she puts the morphor on her wrist.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Evenica looks on the monitors as she discovers who the new Elemental Saint Core has chosen. "This will be interesting". Evenica said to herself.

Satanicus looks at Evenica as he over hears her saying it. "What will be interesting"? Satanicus asks Evenica.

Evenica glances back at Satanicus. "The new core has chosen the older sister of the white ranger. If we attack the white ranger, it will lure out the newest person to handing over the newest Saint core". Evenica said to Satanicus.

Satanicus has an evil look on his face as he loves the plan. "Do it", Satanicus said to Evenica.

Evenica has a devious and a vindictive look on her face. "It will be my pleasure". Evenica said to Satanicus. She picks out a stronger demon monster as they head out from the abyss.

Logan is getting up on a Saturday morning as he is about to leave for training. Nicole went up to Logan. "Where are you going off too"? Nicole asks Logan.

Logan glances back to his older sister. "I am meeting up with some friends". Logan said to Nicole. He notices an uneasy look on his older sister's face. "Is something wrong"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at her younger brother as she gets the feeling something bad is about to happen. "Be careful Logan, I have a bad feeling that something is coming for you and your friends". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan looks at his sister in a strange way. "Ok then", Logan said to Nicole. To him, it feels really awkward as he left the house. 'Why would Nicole say that'? Logan thought to himself as he is perplexed by the whole thing.

Logan is in deep thought as he meets up with his friends. Oliver looks at Logan as he gets that red ranger feeling that something is wrong. "Is something bothering you, Logan"? Oliver asks Logan.

Just as Logan is about to answer, the teens are ambushed as Evenica, a demon monster, and Daemornix appears to them. "Why hello rangers", Evenica said to them.

Johan glares at them as they are ready to fight. "What do you want"? Johan asks them.

Evenica looks at them as she scoffs to them. "I am not here for your precious mentor. The Cyan Elemental Saint Core, we know that it has chosen someone already. "Tell us who it is or the demon monster will be destroying you all starting with the white ranger.

The rangers are stunned by it. They look at Logan as it may be someone really close to him. 'Nicole', Logan thought to himself as he realized that he is the target this time.

End Chapter

This is part 1 of the newest arc. The conclusion will be coming up next.

Next Chapter: The Cyan Ranger Part 2


	30. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: The Cyan Ranger Part 2

Logan glares at Evenica as the other rangers stand up. "Who ever got chosen by the Cyan Elemental Saint Core is none of your damn business. Even if I did know who it is, I would never tell anyone especially the likes of you". Logan said to Evenica.

Oliver nods in agreement as he is ready to fight. "If you want to find the new chosen one, you have to go through all of us". Oliver said to Evenica.

Emery notices as he sees the other rangers ready to defend Logan. 'I guess being a ranger mean that they stand by their teammates in times of serious trouble'. Emery thought to himself as he has a lot to learn being on the good guys.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison. They morph into ranger form.

Evenica looks at them as she is eyeing at Logan. "You are mine, white ranger". Evenica said to Logan as she choices to fight Logan one on one.

Logan frowns as he grabs his dueling swords out. "I like to see you try". Logan said as the two are fighting it out.

The rangers notice that something is very off. "Hey Emery, did you find out about the Cyan Elemental Saint Core when you were evil"? Oliver asks Emery as they are fighting Daemornix.

Emery uses his English Longsword as he kicks at them. "No, I did not know about the Cyan Elemental Saint Core". Emery said to them.

Terra frowns as they are in a tough fight. "They must have know about it and never filled you in Emery". Terra said to Emery.

Johan nods as he does not like it either. "Yeah but why is Evenica targeting Logan? I mean she is fighting him with some sort of hidden motive or agenda". Johan said to them as he punches a Daemornix.

Riley nods in agreement with Johan. "I am with Johan". Riley said to Johan as she is kicking at the Daemonorix.

Charlie is figuring things out as he may have a possible theory. "What if the Cyan Elemental Saint Core has chosen someone in Logan's family? I mean it would explain why Evenica is going at it on Logan". Charlie said to them.

The rangers are shocked as they hear the possible explanation. "I do not know Charlie". Adrienne said to Charlie as she firing her arrows at the Daemonorix.

Ingrid sees that Logan is getting pummeled by Evenica. "Alright witch, get away from him", Ingrid said as slashes her sword on Evenica.

Evenica frowns as she blocks Ingrid's blow, and she uses her powers to send Ingrid flying as she lands on the ground very hard. It causes Ingrid to demorph. "This is between me and the white ranger". Evenica said to Ingrid.

Ingrid groans as she as she is in pain. "Ingrid", Charlie and Terra yells out to her. Ray glares at Evenica as she powers up her weapon. "You will defiantly pay for that. Elemental Saint of Mind, Psychic", Ray said as she sends a psychic blast towards Evenica.

Evenica glares at the purple ranger as she redirects the psychic blast with more power back at Ray. Ray gets hit directly as she also demorphs.

Emery frowns as he went to Ray. For some strange reason, Emery is reminded of his cousin, Jacob as he sees the red hair. 'Why does she remind me of Jacob'? "You really have gone too far especially when you are the one that brought me to the Underground Abyss. Are you planning to lure out the holder of the new Cyan Elemental Saint Core to trick to turn him or her evil like you did to me"? Emery asks Evenica.

The rangers are shocked by it. Evenica looks at them. "If you must know, I do not the same plan twice, silver ranger. Yes I am the one that brought you to the abyss to trick you to being evil". Evenica said as she sends a powerful attack on the rangers.

The rangers are sent flying back as they land on the ground. Evenica laughs evilly as they are struggling to get up. "I think this is a victory I will proudly accept". Evenica said as she uses her powers as she lifts Logan in the air. The rangers are stunned as Logan is in pain because of the enemies's power.

All the sudden, a bat thrown at Evenica as it makes her loose her focus on Logan. Evenica is stumbling back some as Logan lands on the ground. "Logan", the rangers said to them as Riley went over to him.

Evenica glares at them as she has no idea who threw that bat. "Who dares to get in my way"? Evenica asks the rangers.

"I did witch". Nicole said to them as she is holding her morphor. She is very pissed as she is ready to fight.

Evenica look at Nicole as she laughs at her. "You have the Cyan Elemental Saint Core. That is a joke. I was expecting another veteran ranger". Evenica said to Nicole.

Nicole glares at Evenica as she is not laughing. "Your first mistake is harming my little brother. Your second mistake is laughing at me. Your third mistake is coming across me, so if I were you I would stop laughing. Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said as she is morphing for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Nicole is in the bright cyan blue sky as golden beams of light is luminating her cross. She is brought up like an angel as she has cyan blue ranger suit like the other girls with the gold and silver belt. She has a cyan blue helmet as she has pair of angel wings as the visor. She has has a sword in arsenal. Nicole is in her ranger pose. "Elemental Saint of Miracles, Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger", Nicole said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are surprised by this as they see their newest teammate in ranger form. Plus the blue cyan light is healing them as they are getting up again. "Awesome, we have a new teammate". Adrienne said to them. "Yeah plus her timing is impeccable". Charlie said to them. Oliver is shocked by it as he looks at his newest teammate. Logan is completely speechless by it.

Evenica frowns as she looks at the Cyan ranger. "How about you get a taste of this". Evenica said as she sends her more powerful attack at Nicole.

The psychic orb is heading towards Nicole. Nicole grabs her sword as she cuts it in half making it not effective against her. She charges in towards Evenica as she slashes at the officer.

Evenica gets hit as she lands on the ground. She grits her teeth as the rangers are on to her. "I might as well take this as my leave. I will be back". Evenica said to them as she takes off.

The rangers went up to the new Cyan ranger. "Ok this is a huge surprise". Adrienne said to them. "Yeah but why did it choose you, Nicole"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at them as they have a ton of questions to ask her. "I will explain it, and it is a long story". Nicole said to them. As the teens head back to the Tower, Oliver sneaks away as he powers down. 'Great I have another teammate on the team. I already accepted Terra on the team. I am still getting use to having Emery on the team, and now I have to get use to Nicole being on the team'. Oliver thought to himself as he is planning to run away.

End Chapter

Yeah Nicole is the new ranger. I thought about bringing Corey back from Music Force, but I decided to go along of what I have planned instead of making changes to make it possible for Corey being brought back as a ranger again. Plus I may have a guest star in the next chapter

Next Chapter: The Sin of Running Away Oliver and Nicole


	31. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: The Sin of Running Away Oliver and Nicole

That night after the battle is over, Oliver is at home as he is a bit stressed out for multiple reasons. He is in his room as he is laying in bed. He thinks back when Emery and Nicole morphed into rangers for the first time. 'The team has gotten two new rangers back to back. Emery got tricked into being evil, and Nicole is Logan's sister that ran away and came back after a few years later. How can I accept them to the team when they both have checkered situations'. Oliver thought to himself.

Oliver found a piece of paper with an address and phone number for Zack Burrows. He remembers when he got it from Zack after the rescue mission.

Flashback

Oliver and Zack are outside of the healing med bay as Terra is sleeping after she got healed by Jesse. Zack looks at Oliver. "You kind of remind me of me when I was your age. I had to do very hard things as a ranger and a leader. Plus we both have Terra in our team. If you ever need to talk, here is my number and the address of the fire station in Norland. Although I do recommend that you do call ahead". Zack said to Oliver.

Oliver nods to Zack as he got the contact info. "Thanks Zack, is there a secret to get on Terra's good side"? Oliver asks Zack.

Zack smirks to Oliver as he sighs to him. "That is what I have been wondering about for ten years. Although, what I can tell you is that never do anything stupid or idiotic because Terra will be mad about it". Zack said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he looks at Zack. "Noted, maybe that her boyfriend Patrick has found that secret". Oliver said to Zack.

Zack nods to Oliver as he has not met the guy yet. "Perhaps so", Zack said to Oliver.

End Flashback

Oliver picks up the phone to make the call to Zack. As it got to voice mail, Oliver sighs as he left him a message. He grabs some items together as he needs the advice.

Back at the Abyss, Evenica come back as she is beyond pissed that the rangers has gained another ranger in the group. It the white ranger's older sister. "How I could not foreseen that the Cyan Ranger is the white ranger's older sister"? Evenica yells out as she is very angry at the fact.

"Looks like things did not go your way, Eve". Herodite said to Evenica. He walks in the room as he has a sick and twisted looking his face.

Evenica glares at Herodite as she does not like that nickname. "How many times I told you not to CALL ME THAT". Evenica said to Herodite. She is very annoyed as she glares at him.

Herodite shrugs as he looks at Evenica. "Too many to count Evenica, perhaps it is my turn to give the rangers some grief". Herodite said to Evenica as he picks a powerful demon monster to send against the rangers especially for the red ranger.

The next day as everyone is back at school. Johan notices that Oliver is not a school. "Have you guys seen Oliver"? Johan asks them as he starts the conversation.

The teens look around as their leader is not at school. "No I thought he would be here". Riley said to them. She is wondering what could have happened.

Logan sighs as he also thinks back after that battle. "He did not look very happy like he got conflicted by something". Logan said to them.

Charlie looks at Logan as he is skeptical about it. "What do you mean Logan"? Charlie asks Logan. He is curious on where this is going.

Logan looks at Charlie as he sighs to him. "When you think about it, Oliver has already accepted Terra being a ranger again even though she has the role of being our mentor. Plus we gained not one but two more rangers since then. They both has some sort of checkered event in their past. Plus they came in a back to back style". Logan said to them.

Adrienne nods in agreement with Logan. "I agree with Logan. It will take some time for all of us to forgive Reverend Mother, but I do forgive Emery because he was tricked to be evil. I am not sure what Nicole's past was like, and we all should give her a chance". Adrienne said to them.

Ray looks at them as she is mad at Oliver. "I will personally kick his butt if he does run away. He should have came to Terra if something is bothering him". Ray said to them.

Ingrid looks at them as she realizes that he maybe going to someone else to talk to. "Maybe he might be going to someone else that shares the same color as him". Ingrid said to them.

As Ingrid leaves the school, the teens are shocked as they are wondering where she is going. Ray looks at them. "Is it something I said"? Ray asks them. The teens shrug as they are curious about it as well.

At a Bus Station, Oliver waits for the bus heading to Norland. He sighs as he did not get a phone call back from Zack. Emery spots Oliver as he is with Ingrid and Nicole. "There he is", Emery said to Nicole and Oliver. "Oliver", Ingrid and Nicole said to him in unison.

Oliver looks at them as he is surprised by it. "How did you guys find me here"? Oliver asks them. He notices that Ingrid is upset with him.

Ingrid glares at Oliver as she is upset with him. "Do you honestly think that running away to Norland to get advice from someone who lives 10 hours will solve anything. Especially when there is a mentor who was from the same team from Norland right here in Riverdale"? Ingrid asks Oliver.

Oliver looks at Ingrid as he realizes that she is right. "I know it just I was hoping that Zack can tell me on how to accept Nicole and Emery to the team". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Emery looks at Oliver as he realizes that the leader does need time to accept him and Nicole. "Look, I am not with them anymore, and I was shown the truth and light. I was tricked by Evenica to join them. It happens to the best of us". Emery said to Oliver.

Nicole looks at Oliver as she still has not filled the others in about her running away experience. "Oliver running away will not solve anything. I should know because I ran away when things got bad with my family. I did hurt my dad and Logan. If you do run away from the team, you will hurt them and yourself". Nicole said to Oliver.

"Those words are very true", a voice said to them. The four teens see Terra walking towards them. Oliver and Ingrid has a busted look on their faces.

Terra looks disappointed in them as she glares at them. "You two should be at school". Terra said to Oliver and Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Terra as she nods to her. "I wanted to stop Oliver from getting on that bus to Norland". Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra nods to them as that bus has already took off. "We will discuss this at the Tower after school". Terra said to them. As Terra walks away, Oliver sighs as he will be hearing it from the others as well.

After school the teens are training at the tower, both Ingrid and Oliver are doing push ups. They got very surprised to learn that Ingrid left school to stop Oliver from going on the bus that was heading to Norland.

Ray went over to Oliver as she is not happy. "What in the world were you thinking"? Ray asks Oliver. The others are holding her back from kicking his butt.

Oliver looks at them as he sighs to them. "I wanted to get some advice about accepting Emery and Nicole ok from Zack". Oliver said to them.

Johan shakes his head to Oliver. "Yeah but you could have gone around it another way". Johan said to Oliver.

Logan nods as he looks at Oliver. "I am glad that bus took off. Running away is a bad idea". Logan said to them. He knows from experience when Nicole ran away.

As Oliver replies back to Logan, the alarm is going off as a demon monster is attacking the city. "Let's move", Oliver said to them as the rangers head out to the battle at the park.

At the park, the demon monster is attacking the innocent civilians. It is a tormentor type of demon monster as it has very sharp claws. "So you little kiddies are the Power Rangers. This shall be fun". The tormentor demon monster.

Ray glares at the demon monster. "Who are you calling little kiddies"? Ray asks the monster. The teens nod as Terra smirks to her as she likes the one line statement.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said while Nicole said "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles".

The tormentor demon monster is a hybrid half mutant wild cat and half mutant werewolf. It charges in at the Rangers as its multiple claws slashes at them. The rangers stumble back some as they grab their weapons out. "Guys be careful about the claws on its paws". Oliver said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Right", they replied back to him.

The tormentor demon monster jumps at them again as its tail also had the sharp claws on it. As flips down, it's tail lands on Johan and Riley. The blue and green rangers went down to the ground as they are hurt.

"Geez, this thing really likes its claws". Ray said to them. She dodged the demon monster.

Adrienne looks back at Ray as he fights back as well. However the demon monster slashes at her. Adrienne went to the ground. "Adrienne you ok", Charlie said to him. Adrienne nods to the yellow ranger. "

As Oliver notices how Nicole and Emery are fighting back as they are with Logan and Terra, he realizes that they may have that checkered past before coming a ranger. 'They are true teammates after all, and I can accept them to the team'. Oliver thought to himself.

The tormentor demon monster pounces at Oliver. Oliver finds himself pinned to the ground. "What's the matter red ranger? Were you going to run away from me"? The demon monster asks Oliver.

Oliver looks at the tormentor demon monster. He uses his feet to kick the demon monster off of him. The demon monster lands on the ground. "No, I am not going to run away not from my family, not from my friends, and certainly not from my team. I am the leader of this team. I will not run away from my problems. I will not run away from anything that Empress Temptaru will throw at us". Oliver said as he has a new battle cry.

All the sudden, a surge of fire ignites with Oliver. The rangers are surprised by this, and Terra recognizes it as a boost of power. "What in the world is going on"? Nicole asks them.

Terra looks at the newly cyan ranger. "That is a secondary mode power boost". Terra said to them. The rangers look in awe as they are helping their hurt teammates.

"Power of the Elemental Saint of Fire", Oliver said as he unlocks his secondary mode.

Secondary Sequence

Oliver is in a volcano as the fiery lava does not harm him. He has a red ranger robe suit. He a plated armor covering his chest. His bow and arrow is upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Fire, Elemental Saint Red Ranger", Oliver said as he is in his new pose.

End Secondary Mode

Everyone is shocked by the transformation. "Wow, that is beyond awesome". Johan said to them. "Agreed", Charlie said to them. "I can't wait to do it myself". Logan said to them. "So that is what secondary mode looks like". Ray said to them. Adrienne nods in agreement as she is speechless. Ingrid looks at Oliver as a secret blush is on her face. 'Go get that demon monster'. Ingrid thought to herself.

The tormentor demon monster looks at the red ranger as it realizes that he gotten stronger. "What no, that's impossible", the demon monster said to them.

Oliver glares at the monster as he powers up his bow and arrow. "Running away is a terrible thing to do, and I will never do it again. Elemental Saint of Fire, Eruption", Oliver said as he fires the bow and arrow.

As the arrow is fired from the bow, it sounds like the volcano is actually erupting as the arrow is become fiery magma. As the magma lands on the demon monster, the tormentor demon monster gets destroyed as it turns to black dust.

As the battle is over, the Rangers went up to Oliver. "You really did learn something today". Nicole said to Oliver. Oliver nods as he instantly demorphs. Emery went over to catch him. "Man secondary mode must take a lot of you". Logan said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he is being helped up by the silver ranger. "I suppose so, and Emery thanks for the catch". Oliver said to Emery.

Emery nods to Oliver as he looks at them. "I know who to fight with all along". Emery said to them. The teens nod as they head back to the tower.

Back at the Tower, the teens are getting healed by Sister Clara. Terra walks in the room with the phone in her hands. "Hey Oliver, Zack is on the phone for you". Terra said to Oliver.

Oliver grabs the phone from Terra. As the teens see Oliver talking to Zack. Oliver is getting an ear full about what he tried to do earlier. "You may never know if you get another teammate in the future. Plus if you do get one, you have welcome him or her to the team". Zack said to Oliver. Oliver nods to Zack. "Yeah I will remember that Zack thanks". Oliver said to Zack as he feels better about everything.

End Chapter:

Oliver knows not to run away from his problems about being a leader. Anyways last weekend, my dad and I went to Myrtle Beach SC. Let's just say that driving through a tropical storm is never a good idea.

Next Chapter: The Power of Family Johan and Nicole


	32. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: The Power of Family Johan and Nicole

Back at the evil abyss, Herodite is walking around as he wants to make the rangers to pay. He is noticing a demon monster in particular as he is looking at it. The demon monster is a hybrid eagle half wolf. "I want you to attack the rangers". Herodite said to the demon monster.

The demon monster nods to Herodite. "It will be my pleasure to separate and destroy the rangers. After all, I am the destroyer of families". The demon monster said to Herodite. It leaves the Underground Abyss.

As Herodite watches the demon leaves the abyss, Satanicus walks up to Herodite as he is furious that one of the demon monsters got destroyed by the rangers. "Why did that previous demon monster got destroyed by the rangers"? Satanicus asks Herodite.

Herodite looks at Satanicus as he rolls his eyes to him. "Those rangers must be getting more resourceful than I thought". Herodite said to Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Herodite as it does not buy that answer. "You and I both know that answer is not satisfying to Empress Temptaru". Satanicus said to Herodite.

Herodite looks at Satanicus as he has an evil smirk on his face. "The longer we keep the Reverend Mother, the longer the rangers will not know know about the Scepter of the Saints, Satanicus. You know as much as I do once Reverend Mother gets the rest of the apologies from the rangers, she will be free". Herodite said to Satanicus.

Satanicus sighs as he looks at Herodite. "Of course I know about that, Herodite. Plus the only ranger that will have a more difficult time to forgive Reverend Mother is the black ranger. The longer she does not forgive Reverend Mother, the longer she will not realize that they need to get started searching for the Scepter of the Saints". Satanicus said to Herodite.

Herodite shrugs as it is something to consider. "That is true that Reverend Mother was the one that separated the black ranger as a baby". Herodite said to Satanicus. Satanicus nods to Herodite as they went on there way.

Two days later, Johan Martain is walking into school as he is very happy as he is in a very good mood. The young purple ranger looks at Johan. "Ok Johan what's with the overly happy and very perky look on your face"? Ray asks Johan.

The teens look at Ray as they also notice the happy look on the blue ranger's face. "Last night the adoption papers came in for me and Ingrid, and Mark will be making it official later on today. After school, Ingrid and I are officially brother and sister". Johan said to them.

The teens are in a good mood as they hear the news. "That is amazing news Johan. Plus Ingrid will be the little sister to you". Riley said to them.

Oliver nods as he looks at Johan and Ingrid. "This defiantly calls for a party". Oliver said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Does Terra know about this"? Charlie asks them. He is curious as he wants to get all the bases covered.

Ingrid nods to Charlie as she is excited about being returned to her biological family. "Yeah she made calls to her family in Norland to come up this weekend for the family celebration". Ingrid said to them.

Adrienne looks at them as she smiles to them. "There is nothing like a family celebration right Logan". Adrienne said to Logan.

Logan who is deep in thought about it already. "Yeah absolutely", Logan said to them. He is wondering if and when his family should have a celebration because Nicole has returned to them.

Ray looks at them as she shrugs to them. "You know guys; Emery and Nicole should learn about it as well. I mean now that we are at a full team". Ray said to them. The teens nod as they went towards their classes.

After school, the teens meet up at the Tower as Johan and Ingrid are showing them pictures from family court. "Wow you three look very happy". Adrienne said Johan.

Johan nods to Adrienne as he is happy to have a father again. "Yeah it is really great Adrienne". Johan said to Adrienne.

Emery and Nicole are confused by it. "Umm how are you and Ingrid siblings now"? Emery asks them. "Yeah", Nicole said to them as they did not know about it.

As Ingrid and Terra explains it to them, Nicole and Emery are shocked that it happened like that. "Wow, I never thought your adoptive mom had your birth mom killed over that". Nicole said to Ingrid. "Talk about a very cruel way to do it". Emery said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Nicole and Emery as she still can not stand that Lisa Wood at all. "Yeah I a still having a hard time wondering how am I suppose to forgive her for separating my biological mother from me". Ingrid said to them.

Just as the alarm is going off, the rangers rush to the monitors as they see a demon monster attacking in downtown Riverdale. "Honestly can they attack tomorrow instead of today because of a happy occasion"? Ray asks them.

Terra glances at Ray as she shakes her head. "They attack regardless of a good day or a bad day, Ray". Terra said to Ray. Ray shrugs as it is her wishful thinking.

Oliver looks at them as he is ready to lead them. "Let's move guys", Oliver said to them. The teens nod to Oliver as they head out to the battle scene.

At the battle scene in downtown Riverdale, the teens see the demon monster attacking the innocent people. "That's enough", Johan yells out to the half eagle half wolf demon monster hybrid.

The demon monster looks at the rangers. "You must be those little rangers that needs to be destroyed". The demon monster said to them as it summons Daemonorix.

The teens frown as they also have to deal with the Daemonorix. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said while Nicole said "Power of Miracles". The teens morphs into ranger form.

The rangers grab their weapons out as they deal with the Daemonorix. "Geez dealing with the foot soldiers is distracting and ugly as well". Nicole said to them. "You said it Nicole". Emery said to Nicole.

The demon monster looks at them as it eyes Ingrid. As it swoops in, it grabs her by her waist. "Hey put me down you wolfie bird brain". Ingrid said to the demon monster.

Johan notices the demon monster grabbing Ingrid as it flies away with her. "Oh no that demon monster has Ingrid". Riley said to them. This alerts the others as it is not the first time that a bird like demon has snatched Ingrid.

"Ingrid just hang on", Adrienne yells to them. "Let her go", Oliver said to them.

Johan is getting furious as he feels a power within him. "That does it", Johan said to the demon monster.

The demon monster turns around as it has Ingrid in its wolf like talon claws. "What are you going to do about it"? The demon monster asks Johan.

Johan glares at the demon monster. "How dare you harm my newly adoptive sister? She is my a part of a newly family. Nothing can defeat the power of family". Johan said as he has a battle cry and feels a new power with in him.

'True words has never been said like you just did Johan'. A mysterious voice said to Johan. All the sudden, a surge of water flows within Johan. The rangers realize that Johan is getting his secondary power.

Power of the Elemental Saint of Water", Johan said as he unlocks his secondary mode.

Secondary Sequence

Johan is at a waterfall as the blue water does not soak him. He has a blue ranger robe suit. He a plated armor covering his chest. His bow and arrow is upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Water , Elemental Saint Blue Ranger", Johan said as he is in his new pose.

End Secondary Mode

The rangers are in awe that Johan has his secondary powers. "That is awesome", Adrienne said to them. Terra nods as she remembers when she got her beast spirit years ago. "I will have to agree". Logan said to them.

Johan looks at them as he is ready to fight back. "Mess with my family, you have gone too far". Johan said to the demon monster.

The demon monster looks at Johan as it has Ingrid in its claws stills. "What are you doing now"? The demon monster asks Johan.

Johan looks up at the demon monster. "I will defeat you and free my sister". Johan said to the demon monster. Ingrid looks at Johan as she has a smile on her face. 'Johan, he is my newly older brother'. Ingrid thought to herself.

"Elemental Saint of Water, Waterfall", Johan said as he powers up his weapon. A waterfall bursts up as it hits the demon monster.

As the demon monster is hit directly by the waterfall, Ingrid is freed from the monster. Johan catches Ingrid just in time. "I got you sis". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Johan as she looks at him. "Thanks bro", Ingrid said to Johan. Terra sighs in relief as she looks at her cousin.

"How about one last waterfall to finish this up". Johan said as he sends another waterfall blast at the demon monster as it is destroyed. It turns to black dust as it is finished.

Oliver looks at his teammates. "I really hope we don't have to deal with another bird like demon for a while". Oliver said to them.

Charlie nods in agreement. "I am so with you on that". Charlie said to them. The rangers teleport away to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Terra notices her phone ringing as she has a romantic look on her face. The teens are curious as they watch her talk to the person on the phone. "I wonder who is that one the phone". Riley asks them.

Emery looks at them as he makes a guess. "Is it her brother"? Emery asks them. The girls gives Emery a look. "She does not smile like that when she is talking to her brother". Adrienne said to Emery.

As the phone call ends, the teens are curious about it. "Who was that Terra"? Ingrid asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she is in a hurry. "That is Patrick. He just landed at the airport, and I am going to meet him at the military base. He is going to met my family this weekend". Terra said to them.

As the teens see Terra leaving as she gets on her motor cycle, Ingrid is happy that Terra is romantically involved with someone. "This weekend will be great". Ingrid said to them. As the rest of the teens nod in agreement, they have no idea that this weekend will turn out very bad.

On the road, Terra is riding her motor cycle to the military base to meet up with her boyfriend Patrick. All the sudden, the motor cycle is acting strange. 'Something is not right'. Terra thought to herself as she pulls her motorcycle over.

As she is looks what's wrong with her bike, Terra senses that something is up as she takes off her helmet. All the sudden, Terra gets grabbed from behind as a cloth is placed over her mouth. As she struggles in the guy's grip, Terra hears a familiar voice. "Hello Terra, we got a lot to talk about in Norland like getting back together like true high school sweethearts". Charlie the ex boyfriend said to her. Terra is knocked out cold. He gets rid of her cell phone and communicator. The ex boyfriend puts Terra in the bed of his truck as it has a truck cover. The ex boyfriend drives away as he has gone too far.

End Chapter

Yeah, this is leading to a two part chapter. The teens will learn that Terra is missing. Plus she is not the only one that will be dealing with the ex boyfriend.

Next Chapter: The Ex Boyfriend Dilemma Part 1: Riley, Terra, and Nicole


	33. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: The Ex Boyfriend Dilemma Part 1: Riley and Nicole

A couple of hours has passed as the teens went home. Johan notices his phone ringing as it is his dad. "Hello", Johan said to Mark. Johan's face drops as he learns that Terra has not made it to the military base. "What, she should have made it there by now". Johan said to Mark.

As Sister Clara hears Johan's voice, she got on to the computer as she tracks Terra's morphor and cell phone. She frowns as looks at the satellite picture at the location.

"I know that's why I am calling the police now. We may have to postpone the family party until Terra is found, and we will have to start with a search party for her". Mark said to Johan.

Ingrid went over to Johan as she sees that something very wrong. "I understand", Johan said to Mark as the phone call ends.

Ingrid looks at Johan as she is wondering what's going on. "Johan what's going on"? asks Ingrid. She gets the sinking feeling that something is very wrong.

Johan looks at Ingrid as he knows that he can not hide it from her. "Dad just called, and Terra has not made it to the base". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid has a shocked and devastated look on her face. "What, the drive from the Tower to the base should be 45 minutes not two hours". Ingrid said to Johan as she is upset about it.

Johan hugs Ingrid as he is just as upset about it. "We should call up the others and her former teammates in Norland to let them know on the situation". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Johan as the two makes the calls. It is not long that Oliver and the others return to the Tower. As they learn about the situation, the teens are very shocked that this even happened. Ray is angry as she is trying to hold back the tears. Charlie looks at Ray as he is upset as well. "It is ok to cry Ray". Charlie said to Ray.

Ray looks up at Charlie as tears are starting to fall. "Why didn't she never made it to the base, Charlie"? Ray asks Charlie.

The teens are surprised to see Ray cry like that. Charlie looks at Ray as he does not have the answers. "I do not know Ray". Charlie said to Ray. The teens are shocked by the news.

As it is the middle of the night in Norland, Terra is waking up as she finds herself tied up on a bed. She sees her ex boyfriend Charlie walking in the room. "It's good to have you back in my old bedroom, Terra". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra frowns as she glares at Charlie. "Why did you do this, Charles? I had some place to be, and I have moved on so far that you had no chance of catching up. By kidnapping me you have made things worse for yourself". Terra said to the ex boyfriend Charlie.

The ex boyfriend Charlie walk towards Terra as he is not pleased that Terra called him by his legal first name. As he slaps her in the face, the ex boyfriend Charlie looks at her. "By catching up, you mean how you forgiven Zack Calvin Burrows already". The ex boyfriend Charlie said to Terra.

Terra frowns as she realizes that something is seriously wrong. "How did you know that Zack and I have patched things up? Last time I checked, I did not call you after that. Unless you have been stalking me all along". Terra said to the ex boyfriend Charlie as she comes to a bad realization.

Charlie has a creepy look on his face. "I did stick around in Riverdale and I spied on you for a while. Plus I have special things planned just for us, and we will have that life that we should have build seven years ago". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra glares back at Charlie as she is being incorporate with him. "It will never be what we had, Charles. Let me go before my scream will wake up everyone from here to Unity Lakes and up to Riverdale". Terra said to the ex boyfriend Charlie as she spits at him.

Charlie looks at Terra as he removes the spit from his face. This room is sound proof, babe. No one will be able to hear you even if they tried. Once we get married tomorrow night, we will finally make love like it suppose to happen". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra frowns as she does not like it. "I will never marry to the likes of you". Terra said to the ex boyfriend Charlie. She is just as stubborn like he remembered.

Charlie glares at Terra as he grabs a knife. "You do not have a choice in the matter, Terra. Once we are married, you will be mine and no one will save you". Charlie said to Terra. As the ex boyfriend Charlie leaves the room, Terra is getting very nervous and scared. 'Guys, anyone, can you here me, Terra telepathically said to herself as she thinks about her rangers and get former teammates. Little did she know that her telepathic message has reached to someone in another dimension.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Herodite is watching footage in the city. He has an intrigued look on his face as he learned that the gold ranger has been kidnapped by a human being. "Interesting very interesting", Herodite said to himself.

Magdalenix walks in the room as she over hears Herodite talking. "What is it that is very interesting, Herodite"? Magdalenix asks Herodite as she is interested in what he has learned.

Herodite glances back at Magdelenix. "A human has kidnapped the gold ranger". Herodite said to Magdalenix. He is watching the footage still.

Magdalenix looks back at Herodite. "You know there is a demon that we have that can bring back terrible memories of when their hearts was broken, and it only effects those that has an ex boyfriend". Magdalenix said to Herodite.

Herodite looks back at Magdalenix as he has a pondering thought about it. "You are right Magdalenix. We do have a demon with those capabilities". Herodite said to Magdalenix.

The two of them leaves the room as they went to the demon chamber. They went to the cell that contains the demon named Heartripper. Heartripper is a mutant romantic heart as has multiple scars from being heart broken.

Herodite looks at Heartripper as it walk towards them. "I want you to destroy the Power Rangers". Herodite said to Heartripper.

Heartripper looks at Herodite as it has a devious look on its face. "It will be my pleasure". Heartripper said to Herodite as it leaves the Underground Abyss.

Magdalenix notices a demon monster that is sleeping as it is made of stone. "Herodite, what's the story with that demon over there"? Magdalenix asks Herodite.

Herodite looks at the demon that Magdalenix is talking about. "Word is that he is a stone solider from another dimension. About a thousand years ago, he escaped from the another dimension because he has stolen some sort of gem. Temptaru and Judariot saw that the stone soldier had selfish desires within him and gave him demon powers. However he fell asleep and vowed that he will reawaken again when someone touches some of Gem of Light. Judariot went off to find this gem that the soldier spoken off, but he didn't find it. Personally, this Gem of Light is nothing more than a myth". Herodite said to Magdalenix.

Magdalenix shrugs as she went with Herodite. "You are probably right Herodite. It is probably a stupid myth". Magdalenix said to Herodite as they head on their way.

The next day, the teens are in somber mood as Terra's disappearance is made official with the police as evidence points that Terra was abducted yesterday. The teens are at school as they at Ingrid and Ray are the most effected by it as Terra means a lot to them. Oliver sighs as he looks at them. "I have been talking calls from Zack and the others in Norland. I just do not know how this could have happened". Oliver said to them.

Johan is keeping it strong for Ingrid and Ray. "Search me, the police are calling Terra's disappearance a kidnapping. Plus the only person that gave Terra trouble was her ex boyfriend whose name is also Charlie.

Riley sighs as she is feeling down about it. "Yeah plus this guy removed her cell phone and morphor which means the police can not track her through them". Riley said to them.

Charlie is furious as he looks at them. "There is no doubt in my mind that Terra's ex boyfriend Charlie is behind this. That day when I came to school late with the black eye, he is the one that gave me the black eye. He looked desperate to get back together with Terra almost like he is going psychotic". Charlie said to them.

The teens look at Charlie as they do remember that day. "That will explain things what happened on that particular day. It just where did this guy took Terra to". Adrienne said to them.

Oliver looks at them as he does not know. "I do not know guys. Plus we are down a ranger right now. If Empress Temptaru and her forces know about this, they will waste no time and take advantage of the situation". Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as they see Oliver growing up a bit. "Oliver is right guys. They probably will take advantage of the situation". Ingrid said to them.

The teens are surprised as they see Ingrid and Ray saying something. "I know that Ingrid and I are upset by this. Plus we have to keep it together until Terra is returned safe and sound". Ray said to them.

The teens are shocked to see Ray giving them the words of encouragement in this difficult time. "I am also with Ray guys, and plus that is spoken just like a leader or Terra would say". Johan said to them.

Charlie nods as he looks at Ray as he is starting to see Ray in a different light. 'She is more than a short freshman'. Charlie thought to himself as he is starting to like her.

Throughout the day, Riley is at her locker as she notices her ex boyfriend Ricky and his current girlfriend Olivia breaking up. "You cheated on that Riley girl to be with me, and now you cheated on me with that cheerleading slut Monique. We are so over and done". Olivia said to Ricky as she slaps Ricky in the face.

Ricky feels the slap as the break up got seen by everyone in the entire school. "Olivia come on, Riley does not mean anything to me anymore. You mean everything to me". Ricky said to Olivia.

Olivia turns around as she spots Riley watching the entire thing. "Oh yeah how come Riley is standing right there and heard everything". Olivia said to Ricky.

Ricky's face drops as he sees his first ex girlfriend. "Riles, I did not mean it. I still care about you and mean something to me". Ricky said to Riley.

Riley is hurt deeply by it. "You have said far enough things. Besides I have moved on a lot longer than you supposedly had". Riley said to Ricky. As Riley has tears down her eyes, she can not stand the fact that her ex boyfriend is giving her grief.

That afternoon, the teens are back at the Tower as they are training. Nicole notices that something is bothering Riley. "Are you alright Riley"? Nicole asks Riley.

Riley looks at Nicole as she shakes her head. "Not really, I saw my ex boyfriend and his current girlfriend breaking up in front of the whole school. It turns out that Ricky cheated on Olivia with Monique who is a cheerleader on the squad. Not only that I heard him saying that I mean nothing to him. When Olivia pointed out that I heard his words and standing right there. Ricky changed his tune by saying that he still cared about me and meant something to him. It just infuriates me that he cheated again". Riley said to Nicole.

Nicole sighs as she looks at Riley. "I know what it is like to have a cheating ex boyfriend, and it hurts like hell. I have not seen him in two years, but that is fine with me because his ass is in jail for drunk driving". Nicole said to Riley.

Logan walks in the room as he has heard a small thing about his sister's past. "You had an ex boyfriend". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as now is not the best time as the alarm is going off. "We will have to talk about it later". Nicole said to Logan.

The teens went to them monitors as they see the newest demon monster called Heartripper attacking the city. "Guys it just got worse". Charlie said to them. They nod in agreement as they are missing their mentor.

Meanwhile

Terra is in Norland as she is still held captive against her will. She has a wedding dress on her. It is a long length dress with a collar and sleeves. The ex boyfriend Charlie has a suit on as he walks in the room. "The wedding awaits us my lovely bride". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra frowns as her wrists are tied with duck tape. "You will not get away with this, Charles". Terra said to Charlie. She is being forced to marry him.

Charlie puts a piece of duck tape on Terra's mouth. Terra frowns as being carried out from the room. 'Guys please hurry', Terra telepathically said to out there as another message is sent out as she has no idea that her message is getting to someone in a different dimension. She gets the feeling that her rangers are going into a ranger battle without her.

In a different dimension, a man is keeping watch over the city. This man is a creator as he senses that something is very wrong. "This disturbance is coming from Jesse's dimension. There is no doubt that young Marceline is being contacted for help through telepathy. Oh no, there is not much time before my secrets is coming out from the wood work as they say it is. No matter, I am getting weak from my Gem of Light. Wait, I hear the Gem of Light calling out to me". The man said to himself as he notices a strange shard reacting. "I think it is time to unite the forces". The man said to himself as takes off.

End Chapter

The stuff at the very end is for a special event two or three parter arc that will be happening in the chapter after the next chapter. Plus the conclusion of this will happen in the next chapter. The special event is a team up with Red Rangers 2.3 story called Power Rangers Terraforce. Plus Terra will be getting her secondary, but it won't happen until the end of this arc not in the Ex Boyfriend Dilemma

Next Chapter: The Ex Boyfriend Dilemma Part 2 Riley and Nicole


	34. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 34: The Ex Boyfriend Dilemma Part 2: Riley and Nicole

The teens at the Tower as they are leaving for the battle. Oliver looks at them as this is a battle that they will have to do without their mentor. "Guys, Terra would want us to go and deal with this demon monster". Oliver said to them.

The teens shrugs as they are worried about their fellow teammate and mentor. "Oliver is right guys, and we need to get a grip on this". Emery said to them.

The teens are surprised as Emery said something like this. Johan nods in agreement. "The sooner we defeat this thing the sooner we can pray for Terra's return and finding her". Johan said to them.

Oliver looks at them as he knows that this will be an intense fight. "Let's go everyone", Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they leave the Tower to battle against Heartripper.

At the park, Heartripper is making a huge scene as it is very chaotic and harming innocent people. "So you must be those heart broken rangers. I have heard that your precious mentor has gone missing". Heartripper said to them.

Ingrid frowns as Ray glares back at the demon monster. "How did you know about that"? Ray asks Heartripper.

Heartripper scoffs at them. "Honestly rangers, you think I would divulge information like that. I bet you will have a harder time finding her here when she is really in her hometown". Heartripper said as it starts to attack them.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison while Nicole said "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", as they morph into ranger form.

Heartripper charges in at them as it fires heart breaker beams at them. The rangers are avoiding it as they use their weapons to deflect it. "You rangers really trying to get away from my heart break ray. The fact if the matter is that it will hurt greatly on those that has an ex boyfriend". The Heartripper said to them.

The rangers frown as it is a demon monster that is only effecting female rangers with its beams. As the rangers pair up, Oliver is paired with Ingrid. Johan is paired with Riley. Charlie is paired with Ray. Logan is paired with Adrienne. Emery is paired with Nicole.

The Heartripper sees what they are doing as they are fighting together in pairs against it. "So you think just because you have a male partner it will be even more difficult for my beams at you". Heartripper said to them.

As the battle continues on, the rangers continue to dodge the beams and land efficient blows in their pairs. Heartripper fires its beam as it made contact on Riley.

As Riley is hit by the beam, she remembers when her heart break happened as Ricky first broke her heart. She went down to her knees as she is holding her head. She screams as the more she remembers about the heart break the more power Heartripper gets.

The teens are shocked by this as Johan rushes over to her. "Riley snap out of it please". Johan said to Riley.

Heartripper laughs at them as it gets more power. "First heart break is the most powerful things that a girl can go through. Now the memories of her heart break will be mine to exploit". Heartripper said to them as it continues to attack them.

The rangers frown as things is getting bad. As the rangers are being beaten up, Johan looks at Riley who is still stuck in the same position. "Come on Riley, this is not you at all. Yeah your ex boyfriend Ricky really hurt you, but you are stronger than this that I know that you are. Please just open your eyes and look at me". Johan said to Riley.

Just as Riley opens her eyes, Heartripper kicks at Johan and sees Johan demorphing as he is the one that got through to her. "That's it, I am done giving you the memories of my heartbreak past to you. HOW DARE YOU HARM THE ONE PERSON THAT HAS PULLED ME OUT FROM YOU TOXIC GAME". Riley said as she yells out in a battle cry.

All the sudden, a burst of leaves, flowers, vines, and tree branches swirls around Riley. The teens are shocked to see Riley getting her secondary powers. 'Your heart goes where ever the nature takes you'. A voice said to Riley.

"Power of the Elemental Saint of Forest ", Riley said as she unlocks her secondary mode.

Secondary Sequence

Riley is in the forest with wild flowers as the wood does not harm her. She has a green ranger robe suit. She a plated armor covering her chest. Her bow and arrow is upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Forest , Elemental Saint Green Ranger", Riley said as she is in her new pose.

End Secondary Mode

The teens are in awe as Riley is the first female teammate getting her secondary mode. "Ok that right there is awesome". Ray said to them. "Right on Riley", Adrienne said to Riley.

Johan looks at Riley as he nods to her. "I knew you can do it". Johan said to Riley. Riley smiles back to him under her helmet.

Heartripper frowns as it lost its power boost. "No, my heart breaker beam should been effected on you". Heartripper said to Riley.

Riley glares back at Heartripper as she powers up her weapon. "There is a difference between my ex boyfriend and Johan". Riley said to Heartripper.

Heartripper looks at the green ranger as it does not know what the difference is. "What's that", Heartripper asks Riley.

Riley has a devilish smirk on her face. "Johan is not a heart ripper. Elemental Saint of Forest, Earth". Riley said as she fires her weapon at Heartripper.

Heartripper gets hit as the vines rock and wood slams in the demon monster. It gets destroyed as it turns to black dust.

The teens went over to Riley as the fight is over. "Way to go Riley", Charlie said to them. "Yeah Terra will be proud that you got your secondary power". Emery said to Riley.

All the sudden, it hits Oliver as he gets the feeling where Terra might be. "Guys I think Terra might be in Norland". Oliver said to them.

The teens are surprised by Oliver's realization. "Why Norland", Logan asks Oliver. The teens are just as confused by it.

Oliver looks at them as he gives them a look. "Norland is Terra's hometown, and that demon monster said you will have a harder time finding her here when she is in her hometown". Oliver said to them.

The teens are a bit skeptical as it does make sense. "Yeah but how can we take the world of a destroyed demon monster that nearly defeated us"? Ingrid asks Oliver.

All the sudden, the spirit of Jesse appears to them. "She is in Norland rangers". The spirit of Jesse said to them as he disappears again.

The teens are surprised by the sudden appearance of the spirit of Jesse. "That's something you don't see every day". Emery said to them dryly. The teens nod as they power down and teleport to Norland.

In Norland, the teens are at the park as they see a search party consisting of Terra's former teammates and a really buff guy. "That dog must have Terra's scent because it is taking off really fast, Patrick". Zack said to the buff guy named Patrick.

Patrick looks at Zack as he looks like a professional wrestler as he has short auburn red hair and blue eyes. He has a dark silver muscle shirt with cargo pants and tennis shoes. "Tigress really loves Terra. She really trained her really well, Zack". Patrick said to Zack.

Zack nods as he notices the teens joining them. "I see, I take it you guys got here to help". Zack said to them as he winks at them.

Oliver nods as he notices the wink. "Yeah, we just came from a difficult job". Oliver said to Zack as he winks back at him.

Zack nods to them as he understands. "I understand let's follow Tigress". Zack said to them. The teens nod as they follow the German Shepard named Tigress.

At an abandoned warehouse, it looks like a cheap and very small wedding is going on. Terra is standing at the alter as the ex boyfriend Charlie is standing next to her. A Justice for the peace looks at them as a witness is sitting in a chair as she is also tied up. "Charlie, let me and Terra go. I am sorry that I lied to you about the paternity of my daughter". The girl said to Charlie.

Charlie glares at the girl as he is not happy with her. "Sorry, you lead me on for a year about her being my daughter. You get to watch me marry the girl that I should have married". Charlie said to her.

Charlie turns to the Justice of the Peace. "Marry us now". Charlie said to him as he points a gun at him.

As the Justice of the Peace nods, they hear sirens going off as the cops has arrived. "Norland PD, Charlie Weeks come out and surrender". Nate said as he and a few cops bust in the warehouse.

Charlie grabs Terra as he points the gun at her head. "No, this can not be over. Terra is going to be my bride and wife". Charlie said to them. Terra is scared as the gun is pointed at her head.

Nate frowns as this is not what he expected at all. "It is over Charlie. She is cared about and loved by all sorts of people including someone who truly loves her. You have to let her go. If you shoot her, nothing will stop me from putting a bullet in your head". Nate said to them. Tigress is also growling at Charlie as it is not happy either.

Charlie notices that the cops has him surrounded. He pushes Terra down to the floor. However Charlie takes the gun and points it to his head. "Farewell Terra", Charlie said to them as he takes his own life.

Everyone is shocked as Charlie's lifeless body hits the floor. Tigress runs over to Terra as it is licking her face. Terra looks up as she sees Nate. "Nate, just get me out of here please", Terra said as she is crying. "You got it Terra". Terra said to Nate.

As everyone is out from the abandoned warehouse, the teens are happy to see their mentor coming out from the warehouse alive. She is put on a stretcher as she is heading to the hospital.

Zack went up to Nate as Tigress returns to Patrick. "Where is that ex boyfriend of hers"? Zack asks Nate.

Nate looks at Zack as he shakes his head. "He took his own life, Zack. I never suspected that he would do it". Nate said to Zack.

Zack nods to Nate as the Justice of the Peace and the girl talk to the police about what happened. "Yeah", Zack said to Nate.

Nate turns to Zack as he can see that Zack is worried about Terra. "Terra will be alright, Zack. The situation did not take a turn for the worst". Nate said to Zack.

Zack nods as they head to the hospital.

At the hospital, Terra's family, teens, and former teammates, and Patrick are in the waiting room. As the doctor comes out, he and Benjamin Sloane talked. Ben has a sigh relief as Terra's injuries were mostly minor injuries and negative SAE results.

"Can we see her"? Ben asks the doctor. The doctor is surprised by the number of people. "Sure", the doctor said to Ben.

In a recovery room, Terra is awake as she has bandages around her wrists as she is sporting a few bruises. She sees the teens as Ingrid and Ray are happy to see her. "I take it you guys had a hard battle". Terra said to them.

Oliver nods in agreement as Patrick and her former teammates walk in the room. Patrick is holding a bouquet of daisies. "Hey Terra", Patrick said to Terra.

Terra looks at her current boyfriend. "Patrick, I am sorry that I did not meet up with you at the base". Terra said to Patrick.

Patrick looks at Terra as he forgives her. "It's alright Terra, besides the person that hurt you is gone". Patrick said to Terra.

Terra nods as she does not understand how the ex boyfriend Charlie went from a cute guy to a crazed stalker/kidnapper. "I know. Everyone this is Patrick. Patrick these are my friends Zack, Jacob, Rory, Nate, Alley, Josh, Sean, Roxxy, Oliver, Johan, Riley, my cousin Ingrid, another Charlie, Logan, Ray, Adrienne, Nicole, and Emery". Terra said to them as she introduces Patrick to them.

Patrick nods as he meets them for the first time. "Terra has told me a lot about some of you, and I look forward to getting to know the rest of you". Patrick said to them. As Patrick gives Terra a romantic hug, he leaves the room to give them privacy.

Zack looks at Nicole as he realizes that Terra has a new ranger. "You must be a ranger then". Zack said to Nicole.

Nicole nods as she gets to meet Terra's former teammates. "Yeah, I am the Cyan Ranger, and I am also Logan's sister. It's nice meeting all of you". Nicole said to them.

The Beast Rangers are very surprised by the newest ranger. As Terra watches Nicole meeting the veteran Beast rangers, memories of her captive time is still fresh on her mind.

Flashback

Terra is laying in that bed at the ex boyfriend's house. "We should finally do it, Terra. I have waited seven years to do it". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra glares back at Charlie as she was not in that awful wedding dress. "I will never have sex with you. Even if I get married to you, I still refuse to have sex with a psychotic cheating bastard like you". Terra said Charlie.

Charlie punches her in the face and stomach. "You should watch what you say. Otherwise you will become my bride". The ex boyfriend Charlie said to Terra as he left the room.

A few minutes later he comes back with his late mother's wedding dress as he puts it on her. "It maybe too big, but it will do for you". The ex boyfriend Charlie said to Terra as he removes the duck tape from her wrists and quickly left the room and lock the door.

End Flashback

Terra sighs as she knows that the ex boyfriend is dead as she is planning to rebuild her life once again.

Back in the other dimension, a man is cleaning up the dojo as he notices a dusty scroll that appears to be over a thousand years old. "That's odd", the man said to himself as he wipes the dust that is on the scroll. As he opens the scroll, the man sees a prophecy like message on it.

La Profecía de las joyas ocultas

Dos gemas de Terraforce que se ocultan

Uno por un error mientras que el otro es intencional

La joya de error es de plata con propiedades metálicas

La gema intencional es oro con luz preciosa

Ambas gemas tiene que mantenerse fuera de las manos del mal

De lo contrario, la Tierra está condenada

Cuando el Elemental Santa de Sombras encontraron dos gemas

El demonio mal de piedra vuelve a despertar una vez más

En el pueblo donde los Santos de los Elementales deambulan

Como se revela el secreto del Creador

El demonio de piedra trae el Elemental Santa de las sombras a la ciudad con dos gemas en posesión

Cuando la Gema de la Luz y la joya de acero es seguro

El Elemental Santa de las Sombras es seguro también.

Si las dos gemas caigan en manos malvados , la Tierra está condenada.

The man is puzzled and perplexed by the prophecy. "I wonder what this means for the rangers". The man said to himself as he has a strange feeling that something will happen soon.

End Chapter

Terra is rescued. Although it will take her awhile to accept the events in this arc. It will play a role in the Shard Quest arc. Plus the rangers and her veteran teammates has finally met Patrick. The next two chapters is another special event that may take two to three parts to complete. This team up will be with Red Ranger 2.3's ranger team in Power Rangers Terraforce.

Next Chapter: A Shadow in Need is a Friend Indeed Part 1: Ingrid and Nicole


	35. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: A Shadow in Need is a Friend Indeed Part 1: Ingrid and Nicole

It has been three days since Terra has gotten rescued. As she told them what happened when she got kidnapped and being forced into marrying Charlie, Ingrid sighs as she has her cousin back. Terra is back in Riverdale as she is out from the hospital.

At the Tower, Terra is in her room as she notices Ingrid walking in. She notices that something is bothering Ingrid. "Ok Ingrid what's wrong"? Terra asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Terra as she sighs to her. "When we learned that you were missing, I was worried about you. Plus I got scared that I would lose you because we spent 16 years not knowing about you". Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Ingrid. "Ingrid, I was scared too. It will take a lot more than a psychotic ex boyfriend of mine who is no longer on Earth to separate us. Plus it will take me a while to deal with what happened. There are a lot of unanswered questions in regarding in the whole thing. I know I will not be getting the justice from it in a trial, but it is something I will have to deal with". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Terra. "I know never the less, I am glad that you are safe and sound". Ingrid said to Terra as they share a hug between them.

In the different dimension, in the town called Blue Hill, the man is stumped on the scroll he recently found. "Uncle Matt", a teenage boy named Aaron who is calling out to his uncle named Matt.

Matt turns around as he sees Aaron, Austin, Jared, Marceline, and Diana coming in the room. "Oh Aaron good", Matt said to them. He appears to be relieved to see his nephew.

Austin looks at the sensei and gets the feeling that something is up. "Umm are you alright Sensei Carson? You look more stumped than happy joy joy". Austin said to Sensei Carson.

Matt sighs as he looks at them. "I do believe young Austin is correct Matt". Kai said to Matt. The teens sees the knight appearing to them. "What's wrong Sensei Carson"? Diana asks Matt.

Matt looks at them as he is holding the scroll. "I found this scroll while cleaning up. It has some sort of message on it". Matt said to them.

As the teens look at scroll, Marceline looks at Jared as he is clearly reading it. "Notice something Jared", Marceline said to Jared.

Jared looks at them as he nods to them. "I know what it says. It is in Spanish ". Jared said to them. The teens look at each other as they let Jared read it.

"The Prophecy of the Hidden Gems

Two Gems of Terraforce that are hidden

One by a mistake while the other one is intentional

The mistake gem is silver with metal properties

The intentional gem is gold with precious light

Both gems needs to kept out from the hands of evil

Otherwise the Earth is doomed

When the Elemental Saint of Shadows found both gems

The evil stone demon reawakens once again

In the town where the Elemental Saints roam

As the Creator's secret is revealed

The stone demon brings the Elemental Saint of Shadows to the city with both gems in possession

When the Gem of Light and the Gem of Steel is safe

The Elemental Saint of Shadows is safe as well.

If both gems fall into the evil ones hands, the Earth is doomed". Jared said to them.

The group looks at each other as they are just as confused. "Umm Sensei Carson, I thought there are only five gems not six". Austin said to Matt.

Matt looks at them as he is just as confused. "I thought so as well, Austin". Matt said to them.

Diana looks at them as she has a question of her own. "What is an Elemental Saint of Shadow and Elemental Saints for that matter"? Diana asks them.

Marceline looks at them as she is curious as well. "Yeah but why would someone call a Gem of Steel a mistake? More importantly who is the creator with a secret"? Marceline asks them.

Aaron looks at them as the more questions rises, the answers are out there to be answered. He looks at the golden box as it has the words Terraforce on it. "Well, we are meant to see this because it involves us". Aaron said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they have no idea that in a different dimension someone will be discovering the hidden gems.

The next day, it is a Saturday in Riverdale. Ingrid is walking around at the park. She sighs as all the sudden, the ground gives way as she slips down a steep hill and falls into a hole. "This is not what I had in mind for a Saturday". Ingrid said to herself.

"Hey Ingrid are you alright"? A familiar voice is calling out to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks up and sees Nicole. "I trapped down here". Ingrid said to Nicole as she tries to stand up. She falters in pain in her ankle. "My ankle really hurts". Ingrid said to them.

Nicole nods as she looks at Ingrid. "I will contact the others". Nicole said to Ingrid as she leaves to contact them. "Thanks Nicole", Ingrid said to her.

Ingrid sighs as she notices two gems that has unearthed. One is bright gold while the other is metallic silver. "I have never seen anything like these before, but our team already has a gold and silver ranger". Ingrid said to herself. As she touches them, she feels a warm energy like the gold gem can sense that she is a good person. However what she does not know is that it has awaken a strange stone demon.

At the Underground Abyss, a stone demon is be reawaken as he senses that the Gem of Light has been found. "After 1000 years, the Gem of Light has been found". The stone demon said to himself. As he walks out the cell, Herodite notices the stone demon heading out. "You have reawakened after so long". Herodite said to the stone demon.

The stone demon looks at Herodite. "Yes the Gem of Light has been found". The stone demon said to Herodite.

Herodite is looking at the demon with a confused look on his face. "I thought that the Gem of Light is a myth". Herodite said to the stone demon.

The stone demon glares back at Herodite as it picks him by his neck. "It is very powerful. I advise you to never mock or even dismiss its power". The stone demon said as he throws Herodite down.

As the stone demon leaves the Underground Abyss, Evenica rushes over to Herodite. "What in the world happened"? Evenica asks Herodite.

Herodite glances back at Evenica as he rubs his throat. "Apparently that stone demon is a loose cannon. Plus that Gem of Light he spoke about is in fact real". Herodite said to Evenica.

Evenica is stunned by the news. "We should send Daemonorix and another demon monster against the rangers". Evenica said to Herodite.

Herodite nods as he picks out a demon monster. The demon monster is a mutant leach blob as it heads out from the Underground Abyss.

Back at Ingrid's location, the teens and Terra arrives as they look at their friend. "What happened, Ingrid"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Oliver as she is happened to see them. "The ground gave way on me, and my ankle really hurts". Ingrid said to them.

Terra sighs as it is small accident. "This hill is steep guys. We should watch our step guys". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they plan to get down the hill.

Just as they are heading down, the stone demon monster is heading towards Ingrid. "Hand me the Gem of Light human", the Stone Demon said Ingrid.

Everyone is shocked by this as they are missing something huge. "What's the Gem of Light"? Jacob asks them. "I do not know". Riley said to them. "Plus what ever that thing is clearly bad news". Ray said to them. "We need to morph now". Logan said to them. "I think we are in complete agreement". Charlie said to them. "Well let's do it then", Adrienne said to them. Nicole and Emery nod in agreement.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison while Nicole said "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said as they all morph into ranger form.

The Stone Demon looks at them as he is not impressed that they are Power Rangers. "You kiddies are Power Rangers. This will get me the Gem of Light that much easier. I am Kion". The stone demon said to them.

Terra glares the Stone Demon named Kion. "Wrong getting that gem that much harder and difficult". Terra said to Kion.

As the teens help Ingrid up, the battle is getting started.

Kion is pretty much going at them with full force. "You call this physical blows. You rangers must be that pathetic". Kion said to them as he defeated Adrienne. Adrienne demorphs as she groans in pain.

Ray glares at Kion as she is not going down that easily. "Elemental Saint of Mind, Psychic", Ray said as she uses her telekinetic powers as sends heavy boulders at Kion.

Kion laughs at Ray as he breaks the boulders with ease like its nothing. "He charges in at her as he over powers her.

As Ray demorphs, Charlie calls at to her. "Ray no", Charlie said as he fires his bow and arrows at Kion. Kion users his own special powers back at him with double the attack power. Charlie goes to the ground as he demorphs as well.

Kion looks at them as he is not impressed. "I am only here for her. If I were you, I step out of the way and let me take that I am after. I can return to my master after being away for over 1,000 years". Kion said to them.

Terra glares at Kion as she is ready to fight. "How about waiting two minutes from never ugly". Terra said to Kion. Oliver nods in agreement with Terra. "If you want to get to her, you have to through all of us", Oliver said to Kion.

As the battle continues, the rangers are nearly exhausted. Kion opens up a portal as he sees the black ranger getting exhausted. "Sorry rangers, but she is coming with me", Kion said to them he grabs Ingrid from behind.

It shocks the rangers to their core as this is happening. "Ingrid", Terra yells out to her. Kion kicks at Terra in the stomach. Terra demorphs as she watches Ingrid going through a strange dimensional portal.

The rangers are shocked to see the dimensional portal closing on them. "No", Nicole said as she is upset by it.

Oliver who is still in ranger form. "We have to regroup and come up with a new plan". Oliver said to them as they teleport back to the Tower.

In the dimension called Blue Hill, Ingrid is still in ranger form as she is struggling in Kion's grip. 'Now is a good of a time to try this'. Ingrid thought to herself. "Shadow form", Ingrid said as she turns to a shadow.

Kion is stunned by this as Ingrid gets away. "No, this can not happen. Once I find you, you will not escape from me again". Kion yells out to the black shadow as he grits his teeth in anger.

At the ranger base, the Terraforce teens are being alerted as they went to Sensei Carson. "What's going on"? Aaron asks them. "Something or someone has entered into this dimension. Sensei Carson said to them. The teens are shocked by this as they look at the map. They notice two dots on the screen. "Any ideas what it could be"? Austin asks them.

Sensei Carson shakes his head to them. "No, you must find out what it is". Sensei Carson said to them.

Kai notices something about it. "I will return rangers". Kai said as he takes off suddenly.

This puzzles the teens even more. "I wonder where Kai is going". Marceline said to them.

The teens shrug as they are perplexed about it. "Maybe it has something to do with that prophecy". Jared said to them. M

Diana glances back at Jared. "Yeah but we do not even know what is the creator's secret or who or what is the Elenental Saint of Shadows is". Diana said to them.

Aaron sighs as he looks at them. "Easy guys, we should split up to cover the town faster. Maybe we will find out something". Aaron said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head out in the search. What they did not know is that things are about to get even more complicated.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first part of the special team up event.

Next Chapter: A Shadow in Need is a Friend Indeed: The Saints Meets Terraforce


	36. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: A Shadow in Need is a Friend Indeed Part 2: The Saints and Terraforce Meets

At the Tower, the teens are in the med bay as they got injured in the fight. Terra is also in bed as she is very restless as the battle is still fresh on her mind. The others are coming around as they sees that Terra is still awake. "Terra", Nicole said to Terra.

Terra glances at Nicole as she notices the concern look on her face. "Yes", Terra said to Nicole.

Nicole looks back at their mentor as things has been really hard recently. "Do you think we missed something huge that we didn't know about"? Nicole asks Terra.

Terra looks back at Nicole as she does not have all the answers. "Yes, I am stumped about it like the rest of you are". Terra said to Nicole.

Oliver looks at them as he is upset about it. "How are we suppose to after Ingrid now? I mean Kion took her through that portal thing he made". Oliver said to them.

Ray nods in agreement with Oliver. "Yeah plus that portal closed on us with Ingrid who knows where". Ray said to them as she is just as upset.

Johan looks at them as he sighs to them. "We need serious help on this one guys". Johan said to them as he is frustrated on it.

Riley looks back at Johan as she needs in agreement. "Yeah plus we don't know if there is another ranger team around to help us". Riley said to them.

Charlie nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Plus we don't know a lot about that monster named Kion". Charlie said to them.

Logan sighs as he looks at them. "Yeah it is a lot stronger than the other demons that we faced. Plus it knows something that we never heard about before". Logan said to them.

Adrienne looks at them as she is just as stumped on it. "Yeah it seems that Kion is after something that Ingrid found. That must be the reason why he took her through that portal". Adrienne said to them.

Emery looks at them as he is very quiet about it. "Yeah but where exactly"? Emery said to them.

All the sudden, the Spirit of Jesse and a spirit of a knight appears to them. "Perhaps I can explain what's going on". The knight said to them.

The teens are caught off guard as they look at them. "Who are you"? Oliver asks the knight.

The Knight Spirit looks at Oliver as he can tell that he is a leader. "I am Kai the creator of the Terraforce Gems. I know that your black ranger has found the Gem of Light and the Gem of Steel, and I know that Kion has taken your black ranger to my dimension". Kai said to them.

The teens are shocked by this as they look at Kai. Terra frowns as she looks at Kai. "Her name is Ingrid, Kai. How do you know about this"? Terra asks Kai as she is angry.

Kai looks at the gold ranger as he sighs as this is very complicated. "My apologizes young mentor, I do have a lot to explain to you and to Matt's rangers. 1,000 years ago, I made the Terraforce gems. I intentionally made 5 gems. However I mistakenly made a 6th gem as well. I had no idea what kind of element it possessed. I travelled to this dimension to hide it so no one will ever find it. I met Jesse at that time, and he put an extra layer of protection that only an Elemental Saint can find it. However as I returned to my dimension, I got ambushed by Kion. As we battled, he stolen my Gem of Light. As he was about to teleport away, I kicked the Gem of Light out of his hands. I have not seen Kion or the Gem of Light since then". Kai said to them.

Terra nods to Kai as she can understand complicated matters. "Who is Kion anyways"? Terra asks Kai.

Kai sighs as he looks at Terra. "Kion was a solider, but he has gotten very misguided. He wanted to use my Gem of Light for selfish desires. The Gem of Light has a dangerous side effect. If it is touched by someone with evil intentions, it will turn the person to stone. Plus Kion is also my son". Kai said to them.

This brings another wave of a bombshell to them. "That stone demon is your son". Ray said as she is upset.

Kai is surprised to see a short statured teenager is actually a ranger. Plus he is shocked to learn that Kion became a demon as well. "He is a demon as well. This will not bode well for the Terraforce Rangers". Kai said to them. He gives the rangers a dimension portal on their morphers.

The rangers look on their morphers as it has the portal button. All the sudden, the alarm is going off. The rangers gets out of bed as they see Daemonorix going through the portal as a demon monster is also going through. "It just got worse". Johan said to them.

Oliver sighs as he looks at his teammates. "We better move now". Oliver said to them. They nod in agreement as they got out of bed as they head to the location.

Back at the previous battle scene, they are too late as the demon monster and the Daemoronix are heading to Blue Hill. "Looks like we have to go to a different dimension guys". Riley said to them.

Emery nods in agreement as this is new to all of them. "We will have to fill in the Terraforce Rangers as well. Who ever they are". Emery said to them.

Adrienne looks at Emery as she shakes her head. "They are rangers just like us Emery just in a bigger number". Adrienne said to Emery.

Oliver looks at them as he has a plan. "We should split up to cover this town faster. Plus stay in contact as well". Oliver said to them.

Logan looks at Oliver as he notices something within him. "I like that plan a lot. You must be growing up into a great leader". Logan said to Oliver.

Charlie nods in agreement with Logan. "I agree with Logan, Oliver". Charlie said to Oliver.

Oliver looks at them as he is slightly embarrassed by it. "Yeah well, let's go guys". Oliver said to them. The teens press the dimensional portal button on their morphers as they head toward Blue Hill.

In Blue Hill, the black shadow notices a car pulling up a house. Four people are coming out from the car as they came home from a funeral. The 15 year old girl sighs as a terrible car accident took both of her parents. "Heidi, it's alright to miss your mom and dad. Plus your dad wanted you to be here with us while the divorce proceedings is or now was going on". Her aunt said to the 15 year old girl named Heidi.

Heidi looks up at her uncle as her cousin comforts her. "That accident should have taken my mom not my dad". Heidi said to them. She is upset that both of her parents died.

"It will take a while honey. For the record, I never liked my sister in law anyways". Her uncle said to Heidi. "Especially what she did to you constantly", her uncle said to Heidi.

Heidi nods as she remembers the physical abuse she endured from her mom. "I am not what she wanted me to be". Heidi said to him. She sighs as she went inside of the house. The black shadow looks at her as it feels bad for her. It follows Heidi into the house and up to her room.

The shadow notices mostly silver colored clothes and a computer and a sewing machine. 'There is something about this girl like she could be a new ranger'. The shadow thought to herself. As Heidi is distracted by something, the shadow leaves some encouraging words on a piece of paper. It leaves from the house as it goes into hiding.

Heidi notices the piece of paper. "A friend is always there when you need it. An ally is always there to give you back up. You have a good heart as the owl swoops against those that wants to destroy the world". Heidi said to herself. She has no idea what it means.

In downtown Blue Hill, the teens are searching for the strange disturbance. "Hey guys, is it just me or was Kai acting strange earlier"? Austin asks on his morphor.

"It is not just you Austin. He just took off like he knew something about the whole thing". Jared said to them.

"Yeah but what is it that Kai is hiding from us? I mean he should be honest with us". Marceline said to them.

"I know, but what ever it is he must have a good reason what it is". Aaron said to them.

"Guys we got a problem". Diana said to them.

"What kind of problem"? Aaron asks Diana.

"Do you guys see some kind of devil like minions with a strange monster at your location"? Diana asks them.

Austin looks around as he sees them attacking the civilians "Is this monster is really ugly with a unicorn's horn and the minions are red"? Austin asks them.

"Yeah", Diana said to them.

"Umm guys, I see them as well". Marceline said to them.

"Esto es malo", (this is bad), I see them as well". Jared said to them.

"Keep in contact guys, right now we got to fight". Aaron said to them.

"Terraforce Unleash the Source", the five teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form as five individual battles are getting started.

At Aaron's location, he is dealing with the unknown minions and the unknown monster. "What's with these things? Plus there are not Xanotes". Aaron asks them.

The unknown monster looks at the red ranger. "I am a Duplicator Demon and my little friends are Daemonorix. You can't defeat me and my little friends even if you tried". Duplicator Demon said to Aaron.

As Aaron tries to hit the Daemonorix with his weapon, it is ineffective against the minions. "That's impossible", Aaron said to them.

The Duplicator Demon hits Aaron in the stomach as he sends a powerful kick at him. "It is possible. Catch me if you can while my little friends finish you off". The Duplicator Demon said to Aaron as it leaves the Daemonorix for him to deal with.

As Aaron is trying to fight back against the devil like minions, he hears another voice like help is coming. "Has anyone told you never mess a leader in red"? A male voice said to the Daemonorix.

Daemonorix looks freaked out like it gets an unexpected surprise. "How about a butt kicking instead"? A female voice said as an unknown red and purple rangers arrives as they help Aaron out by dealing with the Daemonorix.

Aaron is very surprised by the unexpected help. "Thanks, but who are you guys"? Aaron asks them.

"Let's save the introductions later, things are about to get so complicated that a bombshell will go off". The female purple ranger said to Aaron.

Aaron is stunned by the female purple ranger's personality. "I apologize for her, but she is right". The red ranger said to Aaron as they move to catch up with the others.

At Austin's location, he is having a difficult time as his butt is being kicked. Plus the demon monster known as the Duplicator demon is getting the upper hand. "Geez what will it for these things to stay down"? Austin asks them. "Daemonorix finish him". Duplicator Demon said as it takes off.

As the Daemonorix has Austin in its grip, they throw him like he is meaningless. "Elemental Saint of Spirit, Aura", a female voice said as a golden aura catches Austin as he is let down gently. "Elemental Saint of Water, Waterfall", a male voice said as a cascading waterfall hits the Daemonorix as they are destroyed.

Austin looks at the two unknown rangers. "Wow thanks for the save". Austin said to them. "Your welcome, we need to meet up with the others". The male blue ranger said to Austin as they went to find the others.

At Jared's location, he is in a tough position as he is trying to fight back against the unknown minions as the Duplicator Demon has already took off. "I really need my amigos, (friends) right about now". Jared said to himself.

"How about a fellow green ranger"? A female asks Jared as she kicks at a Daemonorix. "Or maybe a silver ranger to help as well". A silver ranger said to Jared as he uses his English Longsword on the Daemonorix.

Jared is very surprised as he sees devil like minions disappearing. "Wow, I never thought that there are more rangers out there, and I never thought there is a such thing as a female green ranger". Jared said to them.

The two rangers nod to Jared as the female green ranger helps him up. "You learn new things every day". The female green ranger said to Jared as they head to find the others.

In downtown, Diana and Marceline are having a lot of trouble against the unknown minions. Plus the Duplicator Demon is also there as well. "Oh man, we really need some back up". Diana said to Marceline. Marceline nods in agreement. "Yeah but where is the back up". Marceline asks Diana.

"Come out shadow, I know you are here". Kion said as he also appears. He looks at the rangers. "You two will be a good start to lure that shadow out". Kion said to them.

Diana and Marceline look at each other as they are confused. "Is this guy talking crazy or is it just me"? Marceline asks Diana.

Diana shrugs as she does not know either. "It is not just you, Marcie", Diana said to her friend as they are in a tough battle.

All the sudden, they get some assistance as another yellow and pink rangers arrive with a white and a cyan rangers as well. "Where is Ingrid"? The cyan ranger asks Kion as she kicks at him.

Kion stumbles back as he glares at him. "I knew you rangers would come after me". Kion said to them.

Diana and Marceline are very confused by it. "Who is Ingrid"? Diana asks Marceline. "I do not know but things just got complicated". Marceline said to Diana.

As their teammates and more rangers as they finish off the Daemonorix, the Duplicator Demon and Kion frown as they need to regroup. "That black ranger will be mine along with the Gem of Light". Kion said to them as they teleport away.

Aaron looks at them as he is confused. "Ok what in the world is going on? Plus who is the black ranger"? Aaron asks them.

The gold ranger looks at them as she sighs as she is still worried about Ingrid. "My cousin, we should talk about this at your headquarters". The gold ranger said to them. The teens look at each other as they head that way.

Back at their base, Sensei Carson is very surprised to see more rangers. "This is very unexpected". Sensei Carson said to them. Kai looks at the guests as he never thought that there is so many rangers. "Welcome to our base, Elemental Saints Rangers. I am Kai the creator and protector of the Gems of Terraforce". Kai said to them.

The teens are very shocked by this as they look at Kai. "How did you know that they are rangers"? Aaron asks Kai.

Kai looks at them as he has a lot of secrets. "About a thousand years ago, I met Jesse and we became close friends. I sensed that his curse that was placed over him was broken recently. I sensed that all of you were chosen by the Elemental Saint Cores". Kai said to them.

The Elemental Saint Rangers nod as they powered down. "That's correct, my name is Terra Sloane, mentor and Elemental Saint Gold Ranger". Terra said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at the gold ranger. "Wait what", Austin said to Terra. "Does this mean that Sensei Carson will become a ranger too"? Jared asks them. "How do you juggle being a ranger and a mentor"? Diana asks them. "Yeah it must be crazy to do both". Marceline said to them.

Terra shrugs as she looks at them. "Well as a mentor, I get to advise, train, and discipline the rangers. As a ranger, I get to fight along side with them". Terra said to them.

Oliver looks at them. "My name is Oliver Shelby, Elemental Saint Red Ranger". Oliver said to them.

Johan went next as he introduces himself. "My name is Johan Hartford Sloane. Elemental Saint Blue Ranger". Johan said to them.

"My name is Riley Brewer, and Elemental Saint Green Ranger". Riley said to them.

"My name is Charlie Osbourne, Elemental Saint Yellow Ranger", Charlie said to them.

"Logan Harper, Elemental Saint White Ranger". Logan said to them.

"Hey everyone, my name is Adrienne Rodriquez, Elemental Saint Pink Ranger", Adrienne said to them.

Ray looks at them. "I am Ray Stone, Elemental Saint Purple Ranger". Ray said to them as she has her arms crossed.

Emery looks at them. "Emery Berkshire, Elemental Saint Silver Ranger". Emery said to them.

Nicole looks at them as this is the first time that she is a part of a team up. "I am Nicole Harper, Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger". Nicole said to them.

Jared looks at them as he is amazed by the number of rangers. "Have you been called the rainbow team"? Jared asks them.

Terra shakes her head to them. "No, I have a friend of mine whose team was like a rainbow team". Terra said to them.

Aaron looks at them as they are missing someone. "So who is the black ranger that you guys are trying to find? Plus are you, Ingrid and Johan related"? Aaron asks them.

Oliver looks at them as he is worried about Ingrid. "Her name is Ingrid Sloane. She is the Elemental Saint Black Ranger. The Elemental Saint of Shadows". Oliver said to them.

Terra looks at them. "Ingrid and Johan are my cousins. My uncle adopted Johan recently. It is a long and complicated story". Terra said to them.

Aaron nods as he looks at them. "My name is Aaron Carson, Terraforce Red Ranger". Aaron said to them.

Austin looks at Johan as they share the same color. "Sup I am Austin Jones, Terraforce Blue Ranger". Austin said to Johan.

Jared looks at Riley as meeting a female green ranger is new to him. "Hello Amiga (friend), my name is Jared Stokes, Terraforce Green Ranger". Jared said to Riley.

Marceline looks at Charlie as she has never heard a guy being a yellow ranger. "Hey my name is Marceline Keener, Terraforce Yellow Ranger". Marceline said to Charlie.

Diana looks at Adrienne as she notices the additional rangers that they have. "My name is Diana Rhodes, Terraforce Pink Ranger". Diana said to them.

Terra is very surprised as Diana shares the same first and last name as an old friend of hers. "You know, I know someone who has the exact same name as you as well". Terra said to Diana.

Diana is very surprised by it as she looks at Terra. "Really that is so cool". Diana said to Terra. The teens start talking among themselves as Terra is still worrying about Ingrid.

At the villain's lair, Master Xanort is frustrated that there is more rangers that appeared. "Can anyone tell me why there is more rangers"? Master Xanort asks them.

The two generals look at each other as they are clueless. "No Master", Terragon said to Master Xanort. "We do not know why"? Erigon said to Master Xanort.

"Perhaps I can answer that", Kion said to Master Xanort.

Master Xanort is shocked and very surprised to see Kion appearing to him. Plus he has the Duplicator Demon with him. "Kion, it has been a 1000 years. Where have you been? Plus what are you before I destroy you with my bare hands"? Master Xanort asks Kion as he glares at the Duplicator Demon.

"I am the Duplicator Demon from the Underground Abyss. Those rangers were no match against me, and I can multiple myself". Duplicator Demon said to Master Xanrot.

Kion looks at Master Xanort as he notices Terragon and Erigon. "I was asleep in a different dimension. I was given great demon powers by a being named Judariot and Empress Temptaru. I got reawaken when a black power ranger found the Gem of Light. I managed to pull this ranger to this dimension, but the ranger got away from me. There is no doubt that this ranger still has that gem. However I have a strong sense that she has found the Gem of Steel as well". Kion said to them.

Master Xanrot is shocked by the news of the 6th gem. "A sixth gem, how could this be"? Master Xanrot asks Kion.

Kion looks at Master Xanrot. "When my father created the gems, a 6th gem was created that he called a mistake. I over heard him talking to the knight Titans about this gem, and I saw him going to a different dimension. When I ambushed him, I stolen the Gem of Light from him. However when I was about to teleport away with it, my father kicked the Gem of Light out of my hands. I could not find it sense until that black ranger found it". Kion said to them.

Master Xanort grits his teeth as it is something that they did not anticipate. "I want that black ranger brought to me.

Back at the base, Terra is by herself as she needs some help. "I know that something is bothering you deep inside Terra". Kai said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Kai. "I am worried about Ingrid. I recently got rescued from my own kidnapping and all the sudden Ingrid gets kidnapped and got brought some where around here". Terra said to Kai.

Kai looks at Terra as he realizes that there is more to the story. "Wait a minute who took her"? Kai asks Terra.

Terra looks at Kai. "Someone named Kion, he said that she has the Gem of Light. I should have acted sooner". Terra said to Kai.

Kai realizes that Ingrid had it and another gem that not even the rangers know about. "There was no way of knowing that would happen. Plus you must have faith that we will find her". Kai said to Terra.

Terra nods to Kai as she hopes that he is right. "I hope you are right, Kai". Terra said to Kai as she is hoping for Ingrid's comeback.

Meanwhile, Ingrid is back in human form. She is getting very exhausted. She looks at the two gems as she wonders how she is going to get home. "Guys, please hurry". Ingrid said to herself as she is lost without them.

End Chapter

The rangers finally meet the Terraforce team. However the Duplicator Demon and Kion will be attacking the teams. Plus the exciting conclusion will be happening in part 3

Next Chapter: A Shadow in Need is a Friend Indeed Part 3: Ingrid Fights Back


	37. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: A Shadow in Need is a Friend Indeed Part 3: Ingrid Fights Back

At the Master Xanort's headquarters, Master Xanort looks at the Duplicator Demon as he has combined Daemonorix with Xonorties as he comes up with a hybrid minions. "This attack will be the greatest attack against those rangers. Not only that black ranger will hand over those two gems, the other rangers will hand over their powers to me. I will rule both dimensions with an iron fist". Master Xanrot said to them as a plan is coming together.

Kion nods as he wants to get back at the black ranger. "The sooner we find her, the easier it will be to lure out those other rangers and my father". Kion said to them.

Master Xanrot looks at them as he has a devious plan. "Kion, I want you to get back at the black ranger. Duplicator Demon finish the rangers off. Plus send the Daeroties against the rangers as well". Master Xanrot said to them.

The Daeroties, Duplicator Demon, and Kion leaves the headquarters as they plan to attack Blue Hill.

At the base, Kai looks at the rangers are they are sparring and showing some moves to them. He sighs as he wonders how he will tell the rangers about Kion and the sixth gem. "Why did I make that mistake"? Kai asks himself.

"It is not a mistake that the 6th gem is not an accident Kai". Tenma said to Kai.

This gets the attention to both ranger teams as they hear it. "A sixth gem", Aaron said to them.

Kai sighs as he looks at them. "When I made the gems, a 6th gem was created. At the time, I had no idea what kind of element it had. I purposely hide it in your dimension. What I do not understand why it is not a mistake"? Kai asks Tenma.

Tenma looks at them as it has something to do with the wolf's tribe. "Years ago, there was a 6th tribe. This tribe was the owl tribe. They serve as a strong steel protector to the other tribes. The chief of the tribe looked at two candidates to be chosen to be its leader. One of them was Heidienne while the other one was Lucinda. Lucinda had a cruel streak in her heart and very vindictive, but Heidienne was very beautiful and kind and a friend to everyone in the owl tribe and with the other tribes. She and Sir Austinmire were very close and in love. When the chief chose Heidienne to lead the tribe, Lucinda got very angry that he chose Heidienne over her. As Lucinda's jealously and anger got worse, she did the unthinkable and attacked her own tribe. Heidienne fought back against Lucinda as she defeated her. Heidienne banished Lucinda for all time. Lucinda vowed that she will have her revenge. Before she got banished, Lucinda told Heidienne that she will harm the other tribes including Austinmire if she refused to separate her tribe from the other tribes. Heidienne did not have a choice but to separate her tribe from the others. The 6th Gem is a sign of Heidienne's love for Sir Austinmire". Tenma said to Kai.

Kai is very shocked by it as he never knew. "I thought it was a mistake, but clearly I was wrong". Kai said to Tenma.

Matt and Terra walks in on them as he heard the conversation. "Things happen for a reason Kai. It should not be something to beat yourself over". Terra said to them.

Tenma looks at the young female mentor. "Terra is correct Kai. You are young for a mentor". Tenma said to Terra.

Terra nods to Tenma as Kai looks not as beaten up over it. "So with two gems out there, we have to find Ingrid as soon as possible". Matt said to them.

Kai sighs as he looks at them. "They longer we wait, Master Xanort will plan a surprise attack". Kai said to them.

Terra and Matt nods as she is still wondering about Ingrid's location. "Matt, is there a map of Blue Hill on the monitor"? Terra asks Matt.

Matt looks at Terra as he nods to her. "Yeah", Matt said to Terra. He is wondering where this is going.

Terra looks at Matt as she has an idea. "If I can get in touch with Ingrid, her morpher will give her location". Terra said to Matt.

Matt nods to Terra as they went to main ops. The teens look at each other as Matt pulls up the map on the monitor. "What's up Terra"? Nicole asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she has a determined look on her face. "I am going to try to get in touch with Ingrid". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as this needs to happen. "We need to hear her voice". Emery said to Terra. "I think we are in complete agreement on this matter". Aaron said to them.

Terra grabs her morpher out as she makes the call. "Ingrid, can you here me"? Terra asks Ingrid.

As the teens look at the monitor, they a black dot is in the map. "Yeah I can hear you". Ingrid said to them. Oliver sighs in relief to hear her voice.

"How did you get away"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

"It's kind of a long story. I have been hiding out until it's safe to come out". Ingrid said to them.

Terra nods as she can understand it. "We got your location from here. Just stay there". Terra said to Ingrid.

Just as the communication ends, the alarm is going off as both teams see the enemy at the park. "You have got to be kidding me". Austin said to them. "This is sick and wrong". Johan said to them.

Oliver and Aaron looks at them. "Let's move", Oliver and Aaron said in unison. The teens look at each other as it is like what twins would do. The rangers head out from the base.

Matt looks at Kai as he realizes that he has to face his cursed son. "You want to face him don't you". Matt said to Kai.

Kai looks at Matt as he is angry that Kion captured Ingrid just to get both gems from her. "I do Matt. It is time". Kai said to Matt.

Matt nods as he understands it. "I understand Kai". Matt said to Kai. Matt watches Kai leaving the base as well.

At the park, the civilians are running away in fear of the monsters and the hybrid minions. The teens are stunned to see the hybrid minions. "What are those things"? Jared asks them. "I do not know Jared, but it appears to be a half Daemonorix and half Xanorite". Riley said to them.

Kion looks at the teens as he is laughing at them. "These are Daeroties. Master Xanrot combined them to give you even more trouble". Kion said to them.

Duplicator Demon looks at them as it is back as well. "Ready for round two rangers". Duplicator Demon said to them as it multiples itself again.

Marceline grits her teeth as this is going to be a tough fight. "Great it's bad enough to have just Xonites, but now we got these hybrid things". Marceline said to them.

Charlie looks at Marceline as he nods in agreement. "We can take them, Marceline". Charlie said to Marceline.

Ray is ready to fight as she is pissed that they went that far. Diana notices the glare in Ray's eyes. "She is ready to fight, Adrienne". Diana said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Diana as she glances back at her. "This is normal for her". Adrienne said to Diana.

Logan nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Yeah, plus Ray is the kind of girl that you do not want to get on her bad side right away". Logan said to them.

"Ready to do this Nicole", Emery said to Nicole. Nicole nods to Emery. "Yeah", Nicole said to Emery.

"Terraforce Unleash the Source", the Terraforce teens said as they morph into ranger form.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison while Nicole says, "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles".

Kion and the Duplicator Demon looks at the 15 morphed rangers as they are ready to battle. "Daeroties attack" Kion said to them.

As the fight gets started, Oliver looks at them. "Everyone get into three groups of five". Oliver said to them. Aaron notices that Oliver has been a leader a lot longer in his dimension. "Plus let's mix them up together". Aaron said to them. The teens nod in agreement as got into three groups of five people.

In the first group, it is Logan, Charlie, Emery, Austin, and Jared. They are dealing with the Daeroties as they are working together. "Hey Amigo (friend) need a lift", Jared asks Logan.

Logan nods to Jared as he gives him a lift up, Jared double kicks at the hybrid minions. "Thanks", Jared said to Logan. "Your welcome", Logan replies back to Jared as he slashes at a Daeroties with his swords as they were charging in at Jared.

Jared looks at Logan. "Thanks for having my back". Jared said to Logan. Logan nods to Jared. "Your welcome". Logan said to Logan.

In the second group, it is Ray, Nicole, Adrienne, Diana, and Marceline in a group together facing off against the hybrid demons. "It's time to show our girl power", Nicole said to them. "I have to agree with that". Diana said to them.

The girls are really going at it against the hybrid minions. Marceline looks how well Ray fights. "Does this usually happen"? Marceline asks them. "Oh yeah, she is taking things after Terra regardless". Adrienne said to Marceline.

In the third group, it is Aaron, Oliver, Terra, Johan, and Riley as they are facing off against the Duplicator demon. They are having trouble as it keeps multiplying itself on them. "Any ideas on which one is the real one"? Aaron asks them as he is struggling against the demon.

Oliver kicks back at a fake duplicate. "Not sure bro", Oliver said to them.

It hits Johan like a light bulb is going off. "It is like they all are the same, but it does not have that one thing that gives the original away". Johan said to them.

Riley gives a round house kick to one of them. However it turns out be a fake duplicate. "Yeah but what does the original has that the duplicate would not have"? Riley asks them.

Terra looks at them as she spots it in the original one. "It's shadow", Terra said as she gives it a power kick at the original.

The duplicator demon went to the ground as its duplicates disappear. "How dare you make my duplicates disappear"? The Duplicator Demon said to Terra as it is throwing a temper tantrum.

Kion rolls its eyes as he sends an energy beam at the rangers. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself". Kion said as he sends an energy blast at the rangers.

As they see the energy blast coming at them, a shield protects them as a kick lands on Kion. Kion tumbles back some as he is shocked by this. "WHO DARES TO INTERFERE WITH MY VICTORY"? Kion asks them as he is angry.

"I did", Kai said to them.

"So did I", Ingrid said as she is back.

The Elemental Saint rangers are happy to see Ingrid back as she is feeling better. "Ingrid", Oliver said to Ingrid. Aaron is surprised by it.

Kion glares at Ingrid as she is not morphed yet. "You, hand those gems over, my master needs them to rule the world". Kion said to Ingrid.

Ingrid glares back at Kion as she is not having it. "You harm my friends and my family. Your selfish desires will not ever come true. You have committed unforgivable acts, and it is time for me to fight back against you". Ingrid said as she has a new battle cry.

Ingrid has a black shadowy aura around her as it is not harming her. 'You fight for what is right Ingrid, now you can show it in your new form'. A voice said to Ingrid.

The Terraforce rangers are confused and surprised by what's going on. "Is that normal"? Aaron asks them. Oliver nods to Aaron. "Yes just continue watching", Oliver said to Aaron.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heaven", Ingrid said as she morphs into ranger form. "Power of the Elemental Saint of Shadows", Ingrid yells out loud as she goes into secondary form.

Secondary Sequence

Ingrid is in the night sky as the full moon is out as its black shadow is surrounding her and not harming her at all. . She has a black ranger robe suit. She a plated armor covering her chest. Her weapon upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Shadows , Elemental Saint Black Ranger", Ingrid said as she is in her new pose.

End Secondary Mode

The Terraforce teens are in awe as they see a ranger in secondary mode. "That's so cool", Jared said to them. "I think you took it out from our mouths". Marceline said to Jared. "So that's what a secondary form looks like". Diana said to them.

Kion and the Duplicator Demon looks at the black ranger. "What how is this possible"? Duplicator Demon asks Ingrid.

Ingrid glares at them as she powers up her weapon. "When someone makes a stand, they fight back against it. You have harmed my friends long enough. Elemental Saints of Shadows, Midnight Wave", Ingrid said to them.

Ingrid sends a midnight wave as she aims it at the Duplicator Demon and Kion. As the blast is sent, it lands directly at them. Duplicator Demon destroyed in the blast as it turns to black dust while Kion got injured as he lands to the ground.

Kion glares at them as he out numbered. "I will be back rangers. Next time, you won't be so lucky with another group of rangers to help you". Kion said to them as he teleports away.

The teens look at Ingrid as they gather together. "Where did you come from"? Aaron asks Ingrid. He is curious about it.

Ingrid looks at them as Kai nods to her. "Actually Kai found me". Ingrid said to them.

Flashback

Deeper in the park, Kai is searching for Ingrid. He senses a presence as he feels the Gem of Light calling out to him. "Please come out, I will not harm you". Kai said to Ingrid.

Ingrid hears a friendly but unfamiliar voice as she reverses from her shadow form. "Who are you"? Ingrid asks the male voice. She is still injured as hiding behind a tree.

Kai looks around as the voice is coming from behind a tree. "I am Kai. The creator of the Terrafoce Gems". Kai said to Ingrid.

Ingrid limps as her ankle is still bothering her. Kai manages to catch her. "I got you". Kai said as he sends his healing power to Ingrid.

Ingrid's injuries are healed as she looks at Kai. "Thanks my name is Ingrid". Ingrid said to Kai.

Kai nods to Ingrid as he looks at her. "Your welcome, your friends are in a battle right now, and they need your help now". Kai said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Kai as she is ready to fight back. "Let's move", Ingrid said to Kai. The two are heading towards the battle is.

End Flashback

The teens nod to each other as they teleport back to the rangers' headquarters.

Back at the ranger's base, Ingrid pulls out the two gems from her pockets. These are the two gems that I found. It did not belong with me or my teammates, but from the moment that I touched them I knew that it could not fall into the wrong hands". Ingrid said to them.

Kai grabs the gold gem as he feels a lot better like all of his power is restored. Tenma looks at Ingrid. "You have my deepest gratitude Ingrid. You kept the gems safe and out of the hands of evil. You have my thanks". Tenma said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to the titan as she is a bit overwhelmed by him. "Your welcome", Ingrid said to them.

The Terraforce teens look at the silver gem. As Austin looks intensely at the gem, he gets zoned out all the sudden as he gets a vision.

Vision Sequence

A young man and a young woman are meeting together. They look deep in love as they are very close. "I am glad that you were able to defeat Lucinda, but what she is making you do is horrible". The young man said to the young woman.

The young woman looks at the young man. She is just as upset about it. "I know she said if I do not separate my tribe from all of the other tribes, she will attack the other tribes starting with the Wolf Tribe, your tribe". The young woman said to the young man.

The young man looks at the young woman as she has no choice but to do it. "This mean I will never see you again, but my love for you knows no bounds". The young man said to the young woman.

The young woman nods as a tear is falling down her face. "I feel the same way about you. May my owl watch over you". The young woman said to the young man.

The young man nods to the young woman. "May my shark watch over you". The young man said to the young woman.

As the young man watches the young woman walks away from him, she went to her tribe as she separates the tribe from the five other tribes.

End Vision

Aaron looks at the deep zoned out expression on Austin's face. "Austin, earth to Austin", Aaron said to Austin.

Austin snaps out of it as he has no idea who the two people are. "Yeah", Austin said to them.

Jared looks at them as he is curious what just happened. "Any ideas who this gem should go to"? Jared asks them. "Search me", Marceline said to them. "We can always use another female on the team". Diana said to them.

As the Elemental Saints creates a portal back to their dimension, Ingrid looks at them. "Look for a girl with red hair in silver, I have a feeling that she is the one". Ingrid said to them.

Aaron looks at them as he wants to ask Terra something. He see Terra's dog tags as he wanted to ask her about it. "Excuse me, did you make the choice about going into the military or was it something that your dad wanted you to go in"? Aaron asks Terra.

Terra looks at Aaron as she nods to him. "I made the choice on my own to go into the Marine Corp, Aaron. If going to the military is what you want to do then, go for it. Your folks should not push you doing something that you don't want to do". Terra said to Aaron.

Aaron nods as he gets the advice from Terra. The Terraforce teens see the Elemental Saints going back to their own dimension.

End Chapter

Yeah Ingrid got her secondary mode, and this will not be the only time that they will go to the dimension. That will be later on in the next arc.

Next Chapter: We Make the Stand, Charlie and Nicole


	38. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: We Make the Stand, Charlie and Nicole

It has been a week since the dimension team up in Blue Hill. Ingrid has told the rangers what happened from the moment she got pulled into the dimension by Kion. Plus Terra is more at ease about what happened with her own kidnapping by the ex boyfriend Charlie who committed suicide.

It is getting close to lunch time as Charlie frowns as he notices some guys fist pounding another guy. "Bro, it is good to see you". A male student said to the guy. "Like wise our basketball team and football team needs our star player back. Last year the teams went totally dud because that geek turning you in". Another male student said to the guy.

The guy looks at the male student as he does remember the geek that turned him in last year. "Yeah that geek totally ruined things". The guy said to them as he is either planning to get revenge or wanting to reconcile with him. The guy has dashing good looks with an athletic body tone. He has a light yellow muscle shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. He has blonde hair with blue green eyes. His hair flickers as it got the attention from the female students. The guy's name is Derek.

Charlie frowns as he looks at the guy. "Oh no, no, no", Charlie said to himself. He looks like he is in a huge hurry to find the others. "This can not happen, not again". Charlie said to himself as he remembers the awful day.

Flashback

Charlie and Derek are walking down the halls freshman year. The two were friends throughout elementary school and middle school. Derek always defended Charlie from the bullies, and the two were inseparable. However ever since freshman year, things went down hill. Derek was more athletic than Charlie as he got on to the school football team and basketball team. As the two spent less time together, Charlie thought Derek was still his friend. However as time went even further, Derek and Charlie stopped hanging out completely like he cut him out of his life without warning. Derek starting cheating on his homework and a few major test. Charlie is shocked that his friend went so far.

"Derek what are you doing? That is the copy of the English midterm exam". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek looks at his childhood friend. "Look Charlie, my grades has been slipping lately, and coach said if I flunk this test, I won't be starting in the state playoff. Plus this is the first time that Riverdale Academy is going to state playoff in football". Derek said to Charlie.

Charlie frowns as he looks at Derek. "You and I both know that you could have come to me for help with school work". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek looks at Charlie as he is right. "Look I don't want the team to see that I am getting tutoring help from a geeky nerd or even hanging out with you". Derek said to Charlie.

Charlie frowns as he is shocked to see his old friend turning his back on him. "I never thought the team is making your decisions for you because the Derek I knew thought and think for himself". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek frowns as he watches Charlie leaving the room. "Where do you think your going geeky nerd"? Derek asks Charlie.

Charlie turns around at Derek. "I am turning you in, Eugene". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek frowns as Eugene is his middle name. "Charlie I beg you don't do it". Derek said to Charlie.

Charlie glares back at Derek like he does not change his mind. "It's too late from the moment you called me a geeky nerd". Charlie said to Derek.

As Charlie reported Derek for cheating to the headmistress, Derek got a lengthy suspension. The football team lost the first round of the playoffs as they were very angry that someone ruined the game.

When the Derek and the main linebacker confronted Charlie, Charlie got beaten up by the two boys. As a result, Derek and the linebacker got expelled from Riverdale. The linebacker got sent to military school. As for Derek, he went to another school that specializes in consuling troubled students with their behaviors.

Since then, Charlie has been a target for bullying even more.

End Flashback

In the lunchroom, the teens sees Charlie in a huge hurry as he spots them. "Geez Charlie where's the not so friendly fire"? Ray asks Charlie.

Ingrid nods in agreement as Charlie is getting anxious and really nervous about something. "Yeah why are you getting nervous all the sudden"? Ingrid asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at them as he is ready to talk. "Derek Williamson is back at Riverdale Academy". Charlie said to them.

This is a huge shock to the older teens, but for the younger teens it is different. "Who is Derek Williamson"? Adrienne asks them.

Logan looks at Adrienne as he knows about Derek. "Derek is this hotshot jock at school. Last year he got turned in for cheating before the very first playoff game. I thought he was expelled". Logan said to Charlie.

Charlie shrugs to Logan as he does not understand why he is back. "I do not know guys. It is bad enough the guy is back". Charlie said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are missing something. "Ok is there some sort of twist to this"? Johan asks Charlie.

Charlie sighs as he looks at them. "He was once my best friend". Charlie said to them. The teens are shocked by it. "That is defiantly the sudden twist". Riley said to them.

Oliver looks at Charlie as he is worried that this guy may go after him again. "Has he even talked to you yet"? Oliver asks Charlie.

Charlie gives the teens a look that has the obvious answer. "No, I rather avoid him than being in the same room with the guy". Charlie said to them.

Ingrid looks at Charlie as she figured out something. "Is this why you wanted to show us that you can defend yourself from bullies"? Ingrid asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at Ingrid as she completely figured him out. "Yeah", Charlie said to them as he sighs to Ingrid. The teens shake their heads as they learn the cause of it all.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Satanicus shakes his head as Empress Temptaru is glaring at Herodite. She is not happy as Herodite has failed multiple times. "You have failed multiple times, and we missed on getting powerful gems that could have help us over powering the rangers". Empress Temptaru yells at Herodite.

Herodite bows to Empress Temptaru as he has his head down to the floor. "My empress, I could bring the Cyan and gold rangers to you". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru glares at Herodite as she does not want to hear. "What I want is for the rangers to be destroyed by a capable demon monster". Empress Temptaru yells at Herodite.

Herodite nods to Empress Temptaru as he gets his orders. "I will find the most ferocious demon monster we got and send it against the rangers". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru nods to Herodite as she is still not happy with him. "You better Herodite, dismissed". Empress Temptaru said to Herodite.

Herodite nods as he leaves the room. He walk towards the demon room. "So you got an ear full from Empress Temptaru". Saulimor said to Herodite.

Herodite looks at Saulimor as he rolls his eyes at him. "Yeah I did get an ear full it from her". Herodite said to Saulimor.

Saulimor shakes his head to Herodite. "Those rangers are very pesky to get in our way". Saulimor said to Herodite.

Herodite nods to Saulimor as he knows it all too true. "Yes they are very pesky". Herodite said to Saulimor.

Herodite sees a ferocious demon as it is a Minotaur demon. "This is the demon that can and will destroy the rangers". Herodite said to himself as he lets the demon out to send it against the rangers.

That afternoon, the teens are at the Tower. Terra, Nicole, and Emery are filled in about what happened at school today. "Wow, I never thought the headmistress would let a guy like Derek Williamson back into the school". Emery said to them.

Charlie sighs as it is his former best friend. "Yeah well, I am going to avoid him as long as I can as long as I can help it". Charlie said to them.

Nicole looks at Charlie as she remembers how much her mom is suppose to be a loving and supporting parent. Plus Logan knows about it. "You will never know if he wants to catch up". Nicole said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Nicole as he shakes his head. "He and one of the linebackers decided to beat me up because of it. I am not going to let myself fall for that trap again". Charlie said to Nicole.

Terra looks at Charlie as it is another yellow to yellow talk. "Charlie, look at me, you can not avoid the guy forever. If he has truly changed to the guy you once knew, you got to take that chance of faith. If he is still the same bully, you can stand up to him just like when we go to work against a demon monster". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Terra as he has a lot to think about. "I am going to take a walk, alone". Charlie said to them. He leaves the tower. Ray shakes her head as she is wondering if she should talk to him. As she is about to leave, Oliver stops her as Charlie needs to be alone.

By the baseball field, Charlie notices the empty ball park. He sighs as it brings back memories to when he and Derek first met and became inseparable. "Nothing like a trip down memory lane, huh Charlie", A male voice said to Charlie.

Charlie is getting into fighting stance. He looks at Derek as he glares at him. "Yeah what brings you here away from your teams"? Charlie asks Derek.

Derek sighs as he looks at Charlie. "They have better things to do at the moment. Plus what's with the martial arts stance? It's like you are ready to fight or something". Derek said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Derek as he is more at ease. "You came out of nowhere, Derek. I had to be on guard for any thing". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek looks at Charlie as he is more curious about it. "If I didn't know any better you look like you have been working out". Derek said to Charlie

Charlie shrugs to Derek as he looks at him. "Yeah, my mentor is a tough no nonsense kind of person". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek looks at Charlie as he is ready to apologize. "Look Charlie, I want to apologize to you about what happened last year. I got too wrapped up with the guys on the team to let my grades to slip like that to resort me to cheating. Beating you up, it is one of my biggest mistakes of my life". Derek said to Charlie.

Just as Charlie is preparing to say something, innocent people are screaming as they are running away from a Minotaur demon and Daemonirix. "Charlie, I think we need to run and get out of here". Derek said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Derek as he shakes his head. "Derek, I want you to run and get to a safe place". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek looks at Charlie like he is talking crazy. "Have you lost your mind? This is a kind of thing that the power rangers should handle. It's should be you that should be going to a safe place". Derek said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Derek as is preparing to stand up to him as he has a stern look on his face. "You will not argue with me Derek. I know how to defend myself. You better go to a safe place". Charlie said to Derek as he head towards where the trouble is.

As Charlie is running towards the battle scene, he grabs his morphor out. "Guys trouble by the baseball field". Charlie said to them.

"We are on our way", Oliver said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he head towards the scene. 'I really hope that Derek listen to me'. Charlie thought to himself.

As the others arrive at the battle scene, they see the Minotaur demon attacking the citizens. "Hold it right there", Oliver yells at the demon.

The Minotaur demon looks at the rangers. "You must be those puny rangers that needs to be crushed". The Minotaur demon said to them in a hot shot jock style.

Charlie glares at the demon monster. "News flash, if you think being a hot shot really last for a long time, you are highly mistaken". Charlie said to the demon monster.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said while Nicole says "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles" as they morph into ranger forms.

The Minotaur demon eyes the yellow ranger as it wants to show him that hot shots does last. "You will go down first yellow ranger". The Minotaur demon said to Charlie as the fight begins.

Derek sighs as he wonders why Charlie told him to get to a safe place. "It is not like Charlie to tell me to get to a safe place. It used to be me that protected him until the start of high school to the point when I turned my back on him". Derek said to himself.

Derek walk towards the battle scene. He sees the rangers fighting the demon monster. He notices one ranger in particular who is fighting really hard against the it. 'Could that be Charlie fighting that thing'? Derek asks himself.

Derek shakes his head as he wants to get a closer look. All the sudden, Derek gets hit by the demon monster. He takes a tumble to the ground. The rangers see that a civilian got hurt on the fight. "Look what I just did to that weak and pathetic human". The Minotaur demon said to them.

Just as Derek is trying to stand up, the yellow ranger stands by him as he is not happy. "You are nothing but a mythological bully. How dare you pick on someone who is not a ranger like I am. THATS RIGHT, I AM STANDING UP TO YOU". Charlie yells to Minotaur demon monster in a battle cry like a rumble of thunder is heard in the sky.

'That is well said, you can gain your secondary form'. A mysterious voice said to Charlie in his mind.

"Power of the Elemental Saint of Thunder", Charlie said to them as he is going into secondary form.

Secondary Sequence

Charlie is in a thunder cloud as bolts of lighting hits him. However it does not harm him at all. He has a yellow ranger robe suit. He a plated armor covering his chest. His weapon upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Thunder , Elemental Saint Yellow Ranger", Charlie said as he is in her new pose.

End Secondary Mode

The rangers are in awe as Charlie got his secondary form. "Awesome", Ingrid said to Charlie. The teens nod as it is about time Charlie got his secondary form.

The Minotaur demon monster looks at the newly secondary form of the yellow ranger. "That does not scare me yellow ranger". Minotaur demon monster said to Charlie.

Charlie glares back at the demon monster as he powers up his bow and arrow. "When there are people standing up to bullies, there are more people that will join in standing up to the same bully. When I make a stand, I will not coward away behind someone else to the fighting for me.

"Elemental Saint of Thunder, Lighting Blast", Charlie said as he fires the lighting arrow from his bow.

As the Minotaur demon monster gets hit with the arrow, the demon monster gets electrocuted as it is destroyed. It turns to black dust.

Derek is in awe of the rangers as he has a feeling that Charlie is a ranger. "Excuse me, but have you guys seen Charlie. I know he told me to get to a safe place, and I should have listened to him now even a year ago. Plus I do want to apologize for what happened back then. I guess I got caught up with being a jock and such that I have forgotten about being a decent person and friend. I want to earn his forgiveness". Derek said to them.

The rangers look at each other as the yellow ranger looks at Derek. "He is probably at a safe place as well. As for the apology, he is probably thinking about it". The yellow ranger said to Derek as the rangers teleport away.

Back at the Tower, Charlie is in deep thought on what Derek told him. Terra looks at Charlie. "Are you alright, I know when a yellow ranger is a bit lost and needs some advice". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Terra as he sighs to her. "Do you always have to nail it on the head"? Charlie said to Terra.

Terra nods to Charlie as she looks at him. "I would not be doing my job as a mentor to know what's going on with my rangers and what's on their minds". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie sighs as he looks at Terra. "He wants to apologize to me. I do not know if I should forgive him though". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra nods to Charlie as she looks at him. "Forgiveness has to be earned, Charlie. Did he explain himself to you"? Terra asks Charlie.

Charlie nods to Terra as he remembers what Derek said to him. "Yes he did explain himself to me. I could not reveal my identity as a ranger to him to say that I heard it". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra nods as the rules of being a ranger is strict. "That is true Charlie", Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Terra as he has thought about Reverend Mother. "I have been thinking about Reverend Mother. What she did to baby Ingrid is not as deeper what Ingrid's fake mother did to Ingrid's birth mother. The ramifications of those actions, it is inexcusable for what Lisa Wood did. I am ready to forgive Reverend Mother". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra nods as she can understand Charlie's reasonings. "I understand that deeply. I think you can forgive Derek, Charlie". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he leaves the tower as a yellow light is heading to the Underground Abyss to Reverend Mother.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Reverend Mother notice a yellow light on her black chains. "Charlie must have forgiven me. I wonder about the other rangers if they are ready to forgive me. I got a feeling that Ingrid will be the last to forgive me. Plus they need to know about the Scepter of the Saints". Reverend Mother said to herself as she is still in her cell.

End Chapter

Yeah this is another new chapter for Elemental Saints. However it is about three chapters away until the finale of the arc. It will probably be a three part chapter. Plus next week I will be busy, so it will be another week from the uploading.

Next Chapter: Forgiving a Mom, Logan and Nicole


	39. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: Forgiving a Mom, Logan and Nicole

At the Harper residence, Logan looks at a calendar as he looks at the date being circled around it. He sighs as he it serves as a reminder that it's the date that his mom left.

Flashback

Logan is in his room as he hears some arguing in the living room. It is very typical for his parents. "Why do you do this Diana? You come home drunk, high, and smell really bad". Frank said to the woman named Diana.

Diana rolls her eyes at Frank as she grabs her purse. "It's called having sex, Frank. You can say it to me". Diana said to Frank like she does not have a care in the world. Diana said to Frank.

Frank frowns as he knows that Logan is in his room. "I am not going to say that word when he probably does not know what it means yet. Plus it is your fault that Nicole ran away. I had to calm Logan down. I spent last night trying to find her, and I tried getting the police involved". Frank said to Diana.

Diana rolls her eyes at Frank again. "The police does not give a damn about a runaway girl from this neighborhood, Frank". Diana said to Frank as she left the house that night.

Logan has tears in his eyes as he walks out from his room. "Did mom left again"? Logan said to Frank.

Frank looks at his young son. He sighs as he looks at Logan. He also realized that Logan heard it all. "Yes, your mom and I don't love each other any more". Frank said to Logan.

Logan looks down as he looks at his father. "Are you getting a divorce"? Logan asks Frank.

Frank nods to Logan as it is a clear choice. "Yes, it is not your fault or Nicole's fault just remember that son". Frank said to Logan as he gives him a hug as it is something that the two of them will get through together.

End Flashback

Logan sighs as Nicole knocks on the door. "Come in", Logan said to Nicole. Nicole walks in the room as she notices the date being circled. "I take it that tomorrow is the anniversary". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan looks at Nicole as he nods to her. "Yeah, dad filed for divorce from mom. She did not care that he did it and instantly signed the papers away. She did not even bothered with trying to see me". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole nods as she can not forgive her mom either. "I am glad that you and dad escaped from that old neighborhood". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at Nicole. "Hey Nicole, what did happen while you ran away"? Logan asks Nicole. He has been very curious about what happened.

Nicole looks at Logan as it is a long time coming. "It is not an easy story to tell, Logan. However, I will tell you how I met the people that took me in". Nicole said to Logan.

Flashback

Nicole is walking in pouring down rain as it is middle of a thunderstorm. As the cars went down the road, water hits the 13 year old as she is more soaked than ever. All the sudden, she trips over a rock and take a rolling tumble down a hill. She is on her stomach as she is dizzy.

Nicole tries to stand up as she continues to walk. She falters as her ankle and knee are throbbing. She has tears falling down her face. "Hello can anyone hear me"? Nicole cries out as she needs some help. She passed out from the exhaustion and dizziness.

At a house close by, the dogs are barking as it woke up a middle aged couple. "Why are the dogs barking at this time of night, Thomas"? A woman asks the man named .

The man named Thomas looks at his wife. "I do not know Michelle". Thomas said as he lays back in bed to his wife named Michelle. He sees Michelle getting dressed.

"Michelle, what are you doing"? Thomas asks Michelle.

Michelle glares at Thomas as she has that motherly instinct in her. "I am going to see what's going on Thomas". Michelle said to Thomas.

Thomas sighs as he knows not to argue with his wife. He gets out of bed as he even puts some clothes on as well.

Michelle has a flashlight in her hands as she has rain gear on. As one of the dogs went towards her, it is whining as it is telling her that someone is out there. As she follows it, Michelle shines the flashlight on a teenage girl who is unconscious.

"Thomas", Michelle yells out to him.

Thomas runs towards Michelle as he spots the knocked out teen. "We need to get her some help". Thomas said to Michelle.

Michelle nods as they got Nicole into their car and drives towards the hospital.

A few hours later, Nicole is coming around as she hears beeps coming from a machine. "Oh good, you are waking up". Michelle said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at the kind woman. "How did I get here"? Nicole asks the kind woman. She is a bit uneasy by her because all she knew in a mom was Diana.

Michelle looks at Nicole as Thomas walks in the room. She feels bad for Nicole. "My husband and I found and brought you here. Why you did not take shelter sooner than being in this storm"? Michelle asks Nicole.

Nicole looks up at the woman. She notices the man standing next to her. "The truth is, I have no where else to go". Nicole said to them. She said to them as she is not ready to talk about her home life.

Michelle and Thomas look at each other as they are willing to call Nicole as their foster daughter. "You will be safe with us". Michelle said to Nicole.

End Flashback

Logan looks at Nicole as he learned something about her in her past. "I am grateful for them taking you in life that". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole nods to Logan as she misses them. "Michelle was like a true mom to me, and Thomas was like a dad to me". Nicole said to Logan as she remembers what happened to them. Tears are falling down her face.

Logan notices the tears on Nicole's face. "Did something happen to them"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as she is not ready to talk about it. "Yeah, I am not ready to talk about it". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan nods as he notices the sad expression on Nicole's face. 'I wonder what could have happened'. Logan thought to himself as he went to bed for the night.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Herodite is heading towards the demon chamber. He notices another door that leads to the Vortex Chamber. Curiosity over comes Herodite as he went in to the dark and legendary chamber. Herodite sees the black and blue flames burning and flaming in the pit.

All the sudden, Herodite notices a being climbing out from the pit. "That's impossible", Herodite said to the being.

The being looks at Herodite as he has a sinister look on his face. "I managed to climb out from it. I have bought my time, and the rangers will pay dearly. Since you are the only one that knows, you get to help me with a plan that I have thought about while being in that pit". Judariot said to Herodite.

Herodite nods as he helps Judariot out. As they left the Vortex Chamber, the two pick out a demon together as Judariot explained how he climbed out from the Vortex Chamber.

The next day, Logan is at school as he looked like he did not get any sleep at all. "Logan are you alright? It is not like you to sleep in class"? Ingrid asks Logan.

Logan looks at Ingrid as the others nod in agreement. "Yeah, you look like you have not gotten your first cup of coffee of the day yet". Ray said to Logan.

Logan shrugs to the young freshman. "I am not a coffee drinker, Ray. I got a bad feeling that something evil is coming". Logan said to them.

Adrienne looks back at Logan. "Something evil, we had that intense battle with Kion in that different dimension very recently. Do you think he is coming back here"? Adrienne asks them.

Charlie looks at Adrienne as he has some doubts. "I doubt it Adrienne. Kion would have traveled through a dimension to get here to launch an attack on us". Charlie said to Adrienne.

Oliver looks at Logan as he can tell that something is bothering him. "I am with Charlie. Plus who ever it is, we will deal with it". Oliver said to them.

The teens look at Oliver as they are surprised by the sudden change in him. "Did Aaron knock some sense about being a leader"? Johan asks Oliver. "Yeah it looks like something that Aaron would say". Riley said to Oliver.

Oliver shrugs as he looks at them. "I learned that there are different kinds of team leaders". Oliver said to them. The teens look at each other as they went on their way to class.

At the auto mechanic shop, Frank is working hard as he is working on a car. "Yo Frank, you got a visitor". A coworker said to Frank.

Frank puts the wrench down as he went to the office. He frowns as he sees his ex wife Diana in the room. "Diana, what are you doing here"? Frank asks Diana.

Diana looks at Frank as she is not doing so well. She is almost frail and pale as she has a simple outfit. "We need to talk Frank". Diana said to Frank.

Frank looks at Diana as he notices that something is off. "Why now Diana? Plus you look sober for once". Frank said to Diana.

Diana sighs as she looks at Frank. "It is important Frank. It does effect Logan and Nicole unless she has not come back home yet". Diana said to Frank.

Frank looks at Diana as he is wondering what is it that could effect both of them. "Actually Nicole has come back home, and she has gotten along with Marcie my wife". Frank said to Diana.

Diana is surprised to learn that Frank has gotten remarried. "That's nice", Diana said to Frank. She is wondering how to tell him her news.

Frank looks at Diana as he is wondering what it is that she needs to tell him. "Diana, just tell me why are you here"? Frank asks Diana.

Diana glares back at Frank as her news will devastate both Logan and Nicole. "I have terminal cancer, Frank. It took a lot of energy just to come over here to tell you this". Diana said to Frank as tears are falling down her face.

Frank is shocked by the news as he looks at Diana. "What"? Frank asks Diana. He looks at her as this is something very unexpected.

Diana looks at Frank as she sits down on a chair. "It is Breast cancer, Frank. The doctors caught it too late to do a damn thing. I have about two to three months to live. I am pretty much told to get my final affairs in order". Diana said to Frank.

Frank sighs as he looks at Diana. "I am sorry Diana. I just did not know that you are so sick". Frank said to Diana. Diana nods as she leaves the auto mechanic shop.

After school, the teens are in front of the school as Nicole and Emery meets up with them. "Hey guys", Nicole said to them. Emery nods to them.

Just as the teens are heading towards the Tower, Logan and Nicole hears a familiar voice. "Logan, Nicole is that you"? A woman asks to them.

Logan and Nicole turns around and sees the woman as their mom. "What are you doing here"? Nicole asks Diana. "Shouldn't you be with the sleazy men in our old neighborhood"? Logan asks Diana.

Diana looks at Logan and Nicole as she shakes her head. "I want to talk to the two of you. It is important". Diana said to them.

Logan frowns as he glares at Diana. "Something important, mom you always argued with dad about your drinking and drug use. Why are you coming to us now"? Logan asks Diana.

Nicole nods in agreement with Logan. "Yeah I runaway because I could not take the constant fighting. I came back because it was time". Nicole said to Diana.

Diana looks at them as she needs to tell them and ask for their forgiveness. "I know that I am far from the best mom in the world. I want to apologize to the two of you before it's too late". Diana said to them.

The teens look at each other as they do not know what to think. All the sudden, the alarm is going off. "We got an unexpected karate practice". Logan said to Diana. Nicole nods as it is a ranger emergency.

Diana looks at them as the teens take off. 'What ever it is be careful'. Diana thought to herself.

At the tower, Terra notices thQ hat something is on Logan's and Nicole's mind. The teens gather around the monitors. The attack is coming from the park". Oliver to them. The teens nod as they are about to head out. "Is something wrong Logan"? Terra asks Logan.

Logan looks back at Terra as he has not filled her in yet. "Apparently my mom wants to apologize for being a bad mom. She just appeared right in front of the school. Plus we have a ranger job to do". Logan said to Terra.

Terra nods as she gets a feeling that this is an advice that Roxxy needs to give Logan and Nicole. "We will discuss it later". Terra said to Logan as they head out to the battle scene.

At the park, a demon monster called Momatron is attacking the children at the prank. Momatron is a mixture of the worlds strictest mom mixed with a drill Sargent. It is very strong as it is ready to fight.

"Great we got an ugly demon with an uglier appearance". Ray said to them.

Momatron glares at the teens as she means business. "You dare to say that to me young lady". Momatron said to Ray.

As Momatron are attacking the teens, Diana sees what is going on. She is stunned to see that a demon monster attacking them. "Stop it knock it off please", Diana yells at the Momatron.

Momatron glares at the human that got in her way. "I rather crush all weak humans including the weak and the ill". Momatron yells at Diana as she smacks her in the face.

Logan and Nicole are shocked by it as they rush to defend her. "Logan, you get mom to a safe place while the me and the others will deal with it". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan nods as he helps Diana up. "Understood", Logan said to Nicole. As Logan and Diana leaves the area, the teens morph into ranger form.

Diana looks at Logan as she is surprised that he is getting her to safety. "Why are you taking me to a safe place Logan"? Diana asks Logan.

Logan looks back at his mom. "That thing has hurt you mom. Even though you have not won the mom of the year in years, you are still my mom. Plus there are other moms that has done far worse things than what you did". Logan said to Diana.

Diana is shocked by her son's answer. "Logan, I just do not know what to say". Logan said to Diana.

Just as the two nearly got to a safe place, Momatron has caught up to them. "You will not escape my grounding wrath". Momatron said as she uses her ruler sword on Diana.

Logan pushes Diana out of the way as he gets hit. "Oh no Logan", Nicole yells out to him. Diana is shocked by the sacrifice he made to save her.

As Logan went to the ground, he feels a power within him growing. 'Your sacrifice to save your mother has earned your secondary power'. A mysterious voice said to Logan.

As a bright white light is covering Logan, Logan morphs into ranger form. "Power of the Elemental Saint of Light". Logan said as he goes into secondary form.

Secondary Sequence

Logan is in a white almost in a luminous setting as the light shines around him. However it does not blind him at all. He has a white ranger robe suit. He a plated armor covering his chest. His weapon upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Light , Elemental Saint White Ranger", Logan said as he is in her new pose.

End Secondary Mode

The teens are surprised as this transformation is different from the others. "Awesome", the rangers said in unison.

Momatron glares at the white ranger. "No I had you right where I wanted you both. How could you get in my way young man"? Momatron asks the white ranger.

The white ranger glares back at Momatron as he powers up his weapon. "A mom are people that are suppose to care about you and to give unconditional love to their children. Not every mom is perfect and they make their mistakes. However when a mom tries to make amends, she works hard to make it up to them. There are some mom's that does not earn forgiveness, but there are mothers that truly earns my apology". Logan said to Momatron.

"Elemental Saint of Light, Luminous Loght", Logan said as he slashes at Momatron with his dialing swords.

Momatron gets defeated as she is turned to black dust. Diana are surprised to see the rangers defeating the monster and saving her. "You have saved me today, thank you". Diana said to them.

"It's what we do ma'am". The red ranger said to Diana as they teleport away. Diana nods as she has a lot to think about with her two children as she has something devastated to tell them.

Back at the Tower, Terra looks at Logan and Nicole as the teens went home. "Are you two going to find out why your mom showed up"? Terra asks them.

Logan nods to Terra as he notices a text. "Yeah", Logan said to Terra. "Terra, I have forgiven Reverend Mother. It made me realize that Lisa Wood is not the mom of the year for Ingrid. She has not even apologized for her actions while my mom does want to apologize to me and Nicole for her actions". Logan said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Logan. "You know if you learn anything devastating about your mom, I know just the person to talk to". Terra said to Logan. Logan nods to Terra as he and Nicole went home.

That evening, Frank and Marcie are preparing dinner as Diana is guest. Logan and Nicole are there as well. They look at each other as this is a huge surprise.

Diana looks at them as dinner is being passed around. "Kids, this is not easy for me to tell you this, but it is time in my life to put my final affairs in order". Diana said to them.

Logan and Nicole look at each other. "What do you mean by putting your final affairs in order"? Nicole asks Diana.

Diana looks at Nicole as she sees that Nicole is growing up into a fine young woman. "I am dying of breast cancer. I do want to spend my final days with you and Logan instead of being in a hospital". Diana said to them. Logan is in complete shock of the news as it brings tears to Nicole's eyes.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Reverend Mother notices the white light appearing on the chains. She sighs as it is not long that she will get the rest of the forgiveness in order to be freed.

"I should have guessed that the gold ranger forgiven you before I turned her to stone". A male voice said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother has a shocked look on her face as she looks at Judariot. "Judariot, the rangers knocked you into the pit in the Vortex Chamber. Those flames should have destroyed you". Reverend Mother said to Judariot.

Judariot smirks at Reverend Mother as he has another plan up his sleeves. "That yellow ranger did knock me in that pit. However I am an enemy not so easily defeated and destroyed just like that. Plus the rangers needs to know about the Scepter of the Saints from you. If I know the rangers, innocent Ingrid still has not forgiven you for what you have done". Judariot said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother grits her teeth as she gets the feeling that the rangers are almost done with getting their secondary powers. She watches Judariot leaving her. Reverend Mother sighs as she wonders if and when Ingrid will forgive her.

End Chapter

Yeah things has been busy for me.

Next Chapter: The Difference in Pink and Cyan, Adrienne and Nicole


	40. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: Girls of Different Personalities, Adrienne, Ray, and Nicole

At the Rodriquez household, Adrienne sighs as she thinks back to the various battles where the others has gotten their secondary forms. 'I wonder why I have not gotten my secondary form yet'. Adrienne thought to herself. She looks at the book that was given to her for her 14th birthday. She looks at the various teams and how they gotten their secondary forms. 'Come to think of it, Ray, Terra, Emery, and Nicole herself has not gotten their secondary forms yet either'. Adrienne thought to herself yet again.

Adrienne walk towards her morphor as she thinks back to when the others gotten their secondary forms as an idea pops into her head. 'Maybe I just need to get know Nicole a bit more in order to unlock my secondary form'. Adrienne thought to herself happily as she plans to hang out with Nicole tomorrow.

Back at the Harper residence, Logan is in his room as Nicole is in deep thought. "Hey Logan, what's Adrienne and Ray like? I have not gotten to know them like I should". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan looks back at Nicole as he understands it. "Adrienne and Ray are two completely different girls, sis. They are completely opposite". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole nods as she remembers when she met them for the first time. "Ray is like a firecracker and Adrienne is a sweet girl". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan nods to Nicole as she got it right. "You pretty much got that right". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole smirks at her younger brother as they two continue to talk.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Judariot is bowing down to Empress Temptaru. "I have returned my empress". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Judariot as she is curious about it. "How did you escape from the flames in Vortex Chamber"? Empress Temptaru asks Judariot.

Judariot smirks as he looks at Empress Temptaru. "When I fell, I landed on face side of the cliff. Day by day, I climbed back up. Plus I have sensed that there will be two more teams of rangers that will be forming in the next couple of years. My plan is to track down these preteens and destroy them before they even become rangers". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru is intrigued by Judariot's plan. "Destroying human before becoming rangers. That plan will be devious and saving thorns from an evil being's side". Empress Temptaru said to Judariot.

Judariot nods as it is liked plan. "Exactly, in the mean time, I will be personally targeting the gold, silver, and that newly cyan ranger". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Judariot as she is wondering how he know about the cyan ranger. "How did you know about the cyan ranger"? Empress Temptaru asks Judariot.

Judariot smirks to Empress Temptaru as he has that evil grin on his face. "I sensed who ever the cyan core went to is related to that white ranger". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru nods as she despises the rangers so much. "Very well Judariot", Empress Temptaru said to Judariot.

In the demon chamber, Herodite is looking at the various demons that they have still. Satanicus is with him as he notices something about him. "How about we send two demons out on the youngest rangers"? Herodite asks Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Herodite as it is a very devious plan. "The youngest rangers are the pink and purple rangers. They are the only ones next to the gold, silver, and cyan rangers that has not unlocked their secondary forms". Satanicus said to Herodite.

Herodite nods as he looks at Satanicus as he picks out twin Siamese Cat demons. The tan color demon cats comes out from their cage as they are very vicious demons. "You summon us", the Siamese cat demons said in unison like they are identical twins.

Herodite looks at them as he has a devious look on his face. "Attack the city, target the pink and purple rangers first, and destroy the rangers". Herodite said to them.

The Siamese cat demons look at each other as they nod to each other. "We will do it". The Siamese cat demons said in unison. One of the cats has a high defensive while the other cat has a high offensive. Both together, they are very dangerous demons.

That Saturday, Ray is heading towards the park as Adrienne meets up with her. "Hey Ray", Adrienne said to Ray as she waves her hand to Ray.

Ray turn around as she sees the pink ranger coming towards her. "Hey Adrienne", Ray said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Ray as she has that sweet smile on her face. "What brings you to the park"? Adrienne asks Ray.

Ray shrugs to Adrienne as she looks at the kids playing as their moms are watching. "Besides avoiding my dad nothing really", Ray said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Ray as she still thinking about the bombshell that got told from Logan and Nicole that their mom was dying. "I can not imagine what Logan and Nicole are dealing with right now, Ray. I mean their mom is dying of terminal cancer". Adrienne said to Ray.

Ray frowns as she looks at Adrienne. "It is a bad situation". Ray said to Adrienne. She is still thinking about her own biological parents, and she does not know if they are still alive or dead.

Adrienne nods to Ray as she notices that something is bothering her. "Hey Ray, is something bothering you"? Adrienne asks Ray.

Ray glares back at Adrienne like tears are coming down her face. "Yes the situation is bad with Logan and Nicole, Adrienne. However I do not know if my biological parents are alive or not. How can I relate to them on that matter". Ray said to Adrienne as she takes off on running into the park.

"Ray wait", Adrienne said to Ray. However Ray gotten too far away. Adrienne sighs as she shake her head.

"Hey Adrienne what's going on"? Oliver asks Adrienne. Oliver walks up to her as the others arrive as well.

Adrienne looks at them as she sighs to them. "I have made Ray upset with me. She does not know how to relate to you and Nicole about the fact that your mom Is dealing with terminal cancer". Adrienne said to them.

The teens sigh as they look at each other. "I better go find her". Terra said to them. Nicole looks at Terra. "Actually Terra, can I come with you"? Nicole asks Terra.

The teens are surprised by this as they look at Nicole. "Why"? Johan asks Nicole. "I was thinking of the same thing". Oliver said to Nicole.

Nicole sighs as she looks at them. "When I was runaway, I was taken in by a really nice and compassionate couple. It is because of them that I graduated from high school. However one afternoon, I came home from work. I was a waitress at a diner. The place was completely empty and they were gone. All they left behind was a note and some cash. I do not know if they are still alive or dead. I do not know why they left in the first place". Nicole said to them as she has tears in her eyes.

Flashback

Nicole is unlocking the door to her foster parent's home. She looks around and sees that something was very strange. Hardly anything is in the home except a few appliances and all of Nicole's things. "Thomas, Michelle, I am home". Nicole said as she looks around. The home is deserted as Nicole is caught very off guard by it.

Nicole spots a note in her room as there is some cash. She is very confused as she reads it.

Dear Nicole,

We know that you are a full fledged young adult now. It is time for you to head back to your hometown and be fully reunited with your family. We love you like a daughter we never had. Remember what we taught you. We have a strong feeling that you have a powerful destiny waiting for you to come with us on the life we have. We love you kid.

Thomas and Michelle'

End Flashback

Nicole sighs as she is still perplexed why they left so suddenly. "I still think about them every once in a while". Nicole said to them. She looks down on herself as she does not understand why they left.

Riley puts her hand on her shoulder. "That is a bit strange on why they left". Riley said to Nicole. Ingrid nods in agreement with Riley. "They must have a reason why though". Ingrid said to them.

Terra looks at Adrienne as she has that look. "Adrienne, you should apologize to Ray. Come with us please". Terra said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as she figured as much. "I pretty much earned it huh". Adrienne said to Terra.

Terra nods to Adrienne as she looks at her pink ranger. "It is important to understand a person's feelings, Adrienne". Terra said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as she understands. "Yes Terra", Adrienne said to Terra. She looks at them as she, Terra, and Nicole went to find Ray.

On the other side of the park, Ray sighs as she throws a rock in a pond. She frowns as she looks out as she lets it all out. 'How can I relate to Nicole on that'? Ray thought to herself.

"I thought I would find you here". Terra said to Ray. Terra has that I know everything look on her face.

Ray is caught off guard as she sees Terra, Adrienne, and Nicole coming towards her. She notices Adrienne and Nicole as she does not know how to relate to her on the situation with her mom. She has that guilty look on her face.

Terra looks at Ray as she gets the feeling that she knows what is going on her face. "I just do not know what to say on your situation, Nicole. I can not relate about your mom. I grew up with adoptive parents, and I have no clue where my biological parents are or why they left me". Ray said as she is letting it out.

Nicole sighs as she went to Ray as she sits next to her. "I actually know how you feel. The people that took me in suddenly left me. I still think about them if they are still alive or not". Nicole said to Ray.

Ray has a surprised look on her face as she looks at Nicole. "Really, you know how I feel". Ray said to Nicole as she has a genuine smile on her face.

Nicole nods to Ray as she looks at her. "Yeah I really do", Nicole said to Ray. Ray smiles back to Nicole.

Terra looks at Adrienne and Ray. She gives them that knowing look. "You two are very different in personalities. Ray, you are tough girl, and Adrienne you are the sweet girl. Ray, you do not show your emotions as much, and Adrienne, you do show your emotions often. Not everyone can relate to someone on any issue. If you can't relate to an issue, the best thing is to be there for someone and give them support". Terra said to them.

Adrienne and Ray look at each other as they nod in agreement. "Ray, I am sorry. I should have known about you feelings". Adrienne said to Ray.

Ray smiles back at Adrienne as she is feeling better. "Apology accepted Adrienne, I should not have run off like that trouble could be coming". Ray said to them.

Just as she said that, the citizens are running and screaming from something. Terra notices her morpher going off. "We got trouble". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra nods as it is time to go to work. "The others need us". Terra said to them. The girls nod as they rush over to the scene.

Back on the other end of the park, the teens are morphed as they are fighting the Siamese cat demons. "Geez for cats, they really clawing at us". Logan said to them. "Yeah they are really tough when they are together". Charlie points it out to them.

Emery nods in agreement as he slashes at them. "I agree". He is trying to slash at one of them, but it gets defended by the one with a lot of defense power.

"How about we give you a helping hand". Ray said as she kicks at the offense powered demon.

Charlie smiles underneath his helmet as he sees Ray at the scene with the other girls. He is also blushing as well. "You guys really came". Charlie said to them.

Ray nods back to Charlie as the demon cats glared at them. "You bet we are". Ray said to Charlie.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Ray, Adrienne, and Terra said in unison while Nicole said "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said as she morphed as well.

The Siamese cat demons realized that they did not quiet reached the targets until now. Then again, they did lure them out. "It is time for our true assault to begin". The Siamese Cat demon said in unison.

The rangers are caught off guard as the two Siamese Cat demons grew bigger in size to a much bigger and longer cats as they are not skyscraper size.

"This just got complicated really fast". Ingrid said to them. "Yeah but we have never faced more than one monster before". Logan said to them.

Oliver looks at them as he shakes his head. "Calm down guys, we can take them". Oliver said to them.

As the fight continues, the Siamese Cat Demons continue to hit Adrienne and Ray like they are the sole targets. "This cat and mouse game is over, pink and purple rangers". The Siamese Cat demons said to Adrienne and Ray as the two rangers are down for the count.

Just as they are going to get clawed at, Logan and Charlie takes the hit for them as the both boys gets demorphed as they lay on the ground near them.

Adrienne and Ray are shocked by the sacrifice made for them by the guys. This made both girls very angry as they see the Siamese Cat Demons laughing at them. "I guess that is what you humans would call foolish teen love". Siamese Cat Demons said to them in unison.

"How dare you harm them you over grown kitty cats". Adrienne said as she is getting very angry. Ray is very surprised as she sees Adrienne has a furious look on her face. "Secondly, I am more of a dog person than cats". Ray said to them.

"Power of the Elemental Saint of Wind", Adrienne said as she is activating her secondary form. "Power of the Elemental Saint of Mind", Ray said as she is activating her secondary power.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Adrienne is high in the sky as the wind is guiding her as the various wind speeds is surrounding her and not harming her at all. She has a pink ranger robe suit. She a plated armor covering her chest. Her weapon upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of the Wind , Elemental Saint Pink Ranger", Adrienne said as she is in her new pose.

Ray is in a deep purple mind as a third eye as she is floating around in psychic energy as it is surrounding her and not harming her at all. She has a purple ranger robe suit. She a plated armor covering her chest. Her weapon upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Mind , Elemental Saint Purple Ranger", Ray said as she is in her new pose.

End Secondary Mode

The teens are in awe of amazement. "It is about time that those two gotten their secondary power". Oliver said to them. Johan is helping Charlie and Logan back up as they are looking at the two youngest rangers. Ingrid and Riley nod in agreement as they look at the demons. "Those two demons are history". Ingrid said to them.

The Siamese Cat Demons look at the upgraded pink and purple rangers are they are in a lot of trouble. "You pesky rangers always get in our way". The demons said in unison.

"We may have different personalities, but you both will go down the same way". Adrienne and Ray said in unison.

"Elemental Saint of Wind,Typhoon", Adrienne said as she slashes her weapon at them.

"Elemental Saint of Mind, Psychic Mind", Ray said as her psychic power is growing as a blast of it is sent towards the Siamese Cat Demons.

The Siamese Cat Demons get caught in the psychic and typhoon as they are both destroyed as they turn to black dust. As soon the battle is done, Adrienne has a proud look on her face. However Ray feels a Vision coming on as her head is pounding really hard.

The teens are shocked by this as Ray goes to her knees. "Ray", the teens said in unison. Charlie is supporting Ray as she is having a vision.

Vision

Judariot is looking at seven to eleven Demons as he has a plan to eliminate teens that will become rangers in the next two years. "Those evil beings will have me to thank for getting rid of them". Judariot said as he is laughing evilly.

End Vision

Ray looks at them as she has no idea what to tell them. "Hey Ray are you alright"? Terra asks Ray as she is concerned about Ray.

Ray looks at them as she decides to bite the bullet. "I do not know how to explain it. Judariot is back". Ray said to them.

The teens are shocked as they thought that Judariot got defeated when Charlie, Sean, and Zara threw that cross at him that caused Judariot to fall into the Vortex Chamber.

End Chapter

I know I have been busy lately. Last weekend, I celebrated my birthday with my dad's side of the family. Plus it was on the same day of my cousin's wedding.

Story wise, Judariot has a powerful plan that will be tied into the next arc of the story.

Next Chapter: Judariot Strikes Back Part 1: Terra, Emery, and Nicole


	41. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: Judariot Strikes Back Part 1: Terra, Emery, and Nicole

Dream sequence

Nicole is looking around in a heavenly like space. She is curious on why she here as she is not a ghost or an angel by any means. "Hello is someone here"? Nicole asks out there as she needs some answers.

"Hello Nicole", Jesse said to Nicole. The spirit of Jesse appears to Nicole. The ghostly spirit floats towards Nicole as he has a concerning look on his face.

Nicole turns around as she sees the very being that created her Elemental Saint Core of Miracles. "Jesse, I do not understand why am I here and what's going on"? Nicole asks the spirit of Jesse as she is confused by it.

The Spirit of Jesse looks at her as he nods to her. "Nicole, as you may or not be aware that the rangers has to forgive Reverend Mother for her actions. However I sense that Reverend Mother may not have much time left being in the Underground Abyss". The spirit of Jesse said to Nicole.

Nicole frowns as this could be trouble for the teens. "Is there something we need to know"? Nicole asks the spirit of Jesse. She is curious as things maybe getting bad.

The spirit of Jesse nods to Nicole as he shows her the image of a scepter. "Yes, Judariot will be going after people that know about the Scepter of the Saints and teenagers that will become Power Rangers in two years time". The spirit of Jesse said to Nicole.

Nicole frowns as this is not good news. "What is the Scepter of the Saints exactly? Plus who will become these new rangers"! Nicole asks the spirit of Jesse. She is getting more curious about it.

The spirit of Jesse looks at Nicole as he has very little information about it. "It is the only thing that can defeat Empress Temptaru and her forces. The future rangers will have an unique power unlike the Elemental Saint power". The spirit of Jesse said as he vanishes from the scene.

End Dream

Nicole wakes up from the dream as she has a cold sweat. "The Scepter of the Saints, a power not like the Elemental Saint power, what are those things'? Nicole asks herself as she is starting to realize that having the information about those two things are really important.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Reverend Mother is still in her cell as she notices the chains on her wrist. She sighs as she still have not gained the forgiveness from the rest of the rangers yet. 'I thought the rest of the rangers has forgiven me by now. I suppose they have not found it to forgive me'. Reverend Mother thought to herself.

Judariot walk towards her cell as he has a vindictive look on his face. "Still rotting in your cell I see". Judariot said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother glares at Judariot as she is very surprised that he is back. "The rangers knocked you in that pit called the Vortex Chamber, traitor". Reverend Mother said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at Reverend Mother as he has a vindictive look on his face. "I have my ways of coming back. Plus I know that you are holding important information that the rangers do not know about". Judariot said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks back at Judariot. "They were not ready to know about it, but now that most of them have gained their secondary powers, it is almost time for them to know about it. Information that will always be in safe hands, unlike you traitor". Reverend Mother said to Judariot.

Judariot laughs at Reverend Mother as he has something up his sleeves. "Like how you kept that information about the true family relationship between Terra and Ingrid hidden and your involvement of separating baby Ingrid from her biological. mother to a married couple". Judariot said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother grits her teeth as Judariot brought that up on her. "How dare you bring that up, traitor". Reverend Mother said to Judariot as she is angry with him.

Judariot smirks as he got what he wanted from Reverend Mother. "That is what landed you down here. That black ranger still has not forgiven you yet. Plus I could go after the people you entrust with the information about the Scepter of the Saints". Judariot said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother grits her teeth as she glares at Judariot. "You would not dare". Reverend Mother said to Judariot.

Judariot has a devious and vindictive look on his face. "I can and I will". Judariot said to Reverend Mother as he leaves the area.

Reverend Mother frowns as she sits in her cell. 'The Scepter of the Saints, the rangers needs to know about it'. Reverend Mother thought to herself as she wonders when the remaining rangers will forgive her.

The next morning, the teens are back school as Ray seems kind of out of it since the vision. Charlie looks at the younger girl as he has a concerning smile for her. "Hey Ray, are you feeling alright"? Charlie asks Ray.

Ray looks up at Charlie as she notices something about him. "Its that vision that I had after that battle. Why did he had to come back when you, Sean, and Zara knocked him into that vortex a while back"? Ray asks Charlie.

Charlie shrugs as he does not know either. He is mad that Judariot is coming back as well. "I do not know Ray. Villains like that tend to come back". Charlie said to Ray.

Throughout the day, the teens are meeting up at lunch. Ingrid looks at them as something is on her mind. "Guys, do you miss having Reverend Mother around"? Ingrid asks them.

The teens at the table are very surprised by the question coming out from Ingrid's mouth. "What is this about all the sudden Ingrid"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

Johan nods in agreement with Oliver. "Yeah you still have not forgiven her for separating you from your biological mother, and there is some of us that still has not forgiven her". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at them as something is on her mind. "It is not about forgiving her, guys. It is about actually seeing her around again. Is it possible that she has important information that we need to defeat Empress Temptaru"? Ingrid asks them.

The teens look at each other as it is another thing that they have not thought about. "It would be great to figuring out how to defeat her. Plus not all of us has gotten our secondary mode yet". Riley points it out to them.

Charlie nods in agreement with Riley. "The only remaining three that has not done it are Terra, Emery, and Nicole". Charlie said to them.

Ray looks at them as she remembers the ranger stories Terra told them during her ranger days. "You know Terra was one of the last members of her team to get her secondary power". Ray said to them.

Adrienne nods as she pulls out her ranger book. "That's right she was the only exception that a loved one did not get hurt. Although back to Reverend Mother and forgiving her, I have given this a lot of thought. What she did was very wrong and to keep it from you even years later was wrong. The sins of her actions has to be forgiven. At the same time, it is your fake mother that took the life of your biological mother who did not want to put you up for adoption. I am having a hard time forgiving your fake mom than Reverend Mother. Plus if Reverend Mother does have information about us defeating Empress Temptaru, she probably wanted to wait until we all have our secondary powers. To that end, if she told us prematurely about the information, we would have been worrying about it than focusing on the matter at hand. The difference between Reverend Mother and your fake mom is that she saved us before Empress Temptaru could reawaken and many lives got saved as well, and your fake mom took the life for her selfish desires to raising you. To that end, I am going to forgive Reverend Mother". Adrienne said to them as she has a serious look on her face.

The rangers are just as surprised as Adrienne brought up a lot of valid points. "Adrienne is right guys. I am still deciding to forgive Reverend Mother as well. The complicated mess that Reverend Mother and your fake mom made does break laws and morals alike. At the same time, it is your fake mom had the evil desires to end your biological mother's life in the most twisted way while Reverend Mother did not harm your biological mother in a bodily way. Plus if Reverend Mother does have that will help us to defeat Empress Temptaru, she has her reasons to keep it from us. Like Adrienne said, we all probably needed to gain our secondary power to fully understand it. I am willing to forgive her as well". Johan said to them.

The teens look at each other Johan is the second person to forgive Reverend Mother today. Oliver nods as he looks at the rest of them. "We should include Terra, Emery, and Nicole on this subject at the Tower". Oliver said to them. The teens nod as it as they plan to continue the subject back at the Tower.

After school at the Tower, the teens are together as they continue talking about the subject from lunch. "It is a strong possibility that Reverend Mother has something to tell us about how to defeat Empress Temptaru once and for all. However how many is left on forgiving her"? Terra asks them.

Riley, Ingrid, and Ray raised their hands to them. Riley looks at them as she looks at Ingrid. "Ingrid, the reason why I have not forgiven Reverend Mother yet because I wanted to think of your feelings if I did came out on forgiving her. I thought I would be insensitive towards you for forgiving someone that cruelly separated you from your biological mother. What I later learned it is that your biological mother is the one that caused your biological mother to get cruelly murdered for her own evil desires to raising you. I am ready to forgive Reverend Mother, and I am hoping that you can see that as well Ingrid". Riley said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Riley as she sees Riley's true colors and feelings. "I understand that you thought about me and my feelings about it, Riley. You can forgive her". Ingrid said to them.

Just as the two girls hug, the alarm is going off as they see Judariot with Daemonorix really close to the Tower. "Is that who I think that is"? Emery asks them. "Unfortunately yes", Terra said to them as she is angry about it. "How did he get out from the Vortex Chamber"? Nicole asks them.

Oliver looks at them as he has to take charge. "Guys, let's worry about it later and face this guy". Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they head out to battle.

Close by to the Tower, Judariot looks at the teens as he has his forces of Darmonorix. "Surprised to see me rangers", Judariot said to them. He has a vindictive look on his face.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", The teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Judariot looks at them as he knew this is going to happen. He laughs at them as this sends red flags to the rangers. "What is so funny Judariot"? Oliver asks Judariot as he is not happy about what he has up his sleeves.

Judariot looks at them as he has an evil scheme. "Oh red ranger, you rangers are in my trap now. I have gain more powers while being in that place. This is one of them". Judariot said as he unleashes a force field trapping Ray, Terra, Emery, and Nicole with him. The force field separates them from the other rangers to face the Daemonorix. He places Ingrid an strange orb as she is floating in the air.

"Hey what's going on"? Ingrid asks them. She bangs on the orb only to get shocked. She lands on the floor of the orb. The rangers are shocked by this as this is happening.

"What is the meaning of this Judariot"? Johan asks Judariot. "Release Ingrid now", Charlie said Judariot as he is furious as well.

Judariot looks at them as he is laughing at them. "You see rangers this battle will only be me vs the purple ranger, gold ranger, silver ranger, and the cyan ranger. The more these four rangers get hit, the more shock that the black ranger will feel. Plus if you even try to free the black ranger, she will get shocked even more as well". Judariot said to them.

The rangers are shocked as they are caught in a very serious and dire battle that is about to begin.

End Chapter

Yeah Judariot has his plan getting started. Plus the rangers has a dire situation that it's conclusion will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Judariot Strikes Back Part 2: Terra, Emery, and Nicole


	42. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: Judariot Strikes Back Part 2: Terra, Emery, and Nicole

Back in the Underground Abyss, Reverend Mother notices some more ranger colors on the chains. She sighs as she notices that she still needs two more rangers. 'I only need two more to get out of here. Plus I know that the rangers are in trouble'. Reverend Mother thought to herself as she knows it in her heart.

In the other dimension, Kai is watching the rangers training under the watchful eye of Matt. Since regaining his Gem of Light, he has been a lot more stronger and powerful as well. All the sudden, Kai feels that something very strange like someone needs his help. "Ingrid", Kai said to himself as he is heading out. This catches the attention to the Terraforce Rangers. "What's with Kai"? Aaron asks Matt as this is confusing as well to the other rangers.

Matt look at the rangers as this is very sudden to him. "I do not know rangers. I will ask when he gets back". Matt said to them. The teens look at each other as it is might be a sign that something is seriously wrong in the other dimension.

Back at the battle, the teens are in a pickling situation. Ingrid is trapped in a strange orb separating her from the others. A force field is trapping Ray, Terra, Emery, and Nicole as they are facing off against Judariot as they are separated from the others. The remaining rangers are facing Daemonorix as they can not help Ingrid or the trapped rangers in the force field.

Oliver grits his teeth as this is one of the more intense battles that his team has been put through. "Guys, once we get rid of the Daemonorix, we have to cheer for Ray, Terra, Emery, and Nicole with their fight against Judariot. Plus we have to be supportive to Ingrid as well". Oliver said to them.

Johan nods as he understands the order. "Understood Oliver", Johan said as this is going to be a tough battle to say the least.

Riley has her weapon in her hands. "We will give it our all". Riley said to Oliver. She is ready to fight.

Charlie nods as this is deeply personal for him and the others. "We will give 110% on this fight". Charlie said to them. He is angry that Judariot got out from the Vortex Chamber.

Logan nods in agreement as he grabs his weapon. "I think we are in complete agreement". Logan said to them. He is ready to fight as well.

Adrienne has a smirk on her face as she is ready as well. "This is a battle for the ranger books for sure". Adrienne said to them. The Daemonorix charges in as they are attacking at the rangers.

In the force field, Ray, Terra, Emery, and Nicole are in a tougher face off against Judariot. "Any ideas", Emery said to them as they are preparing a game plan.

Terra looks at Ray as she is the leader for this fight as the others are preoccupied with their own fight. "Ray, you are the leader for this". Terra said to Ray.

Ray looks at them as she is surprised by it. "What me", Ray said to them. She looks like she is caught off guard about this.

Nicole looks at Ray as she has a confident look on her face. "Ray, we are separated from the others in this force field. Plus you have your secondary mode as well. It is up to you to come up with a plan". Nicole said to Ray.

Judariot scoffs at them as he is laughing at them. "What ever plan that little girl comes up with will be useless". Judariot said to them.

Ray frowns as she glares back at Judariot. "We should not take any unneeded moves. Plus if we get hit, Ingrid will get feel the hit as well and get shocked as well. Two of us will be on offense and two of use will be defense. Nicole and I will be on descended while Terra and Emery will be on offense". Ray said to them.

The three older rangers nod as it is a great plan. "Let's do it then", Terra said to them. They nod as they get started with the battle verse Judariot.

In the orb, Ingrid is being forced to watch the action. She frowns as she wishes could be down with them. 'There is got to be something I can do'. Ingrid thought to herself as she powers up her weapon. "Elemental Saint of Shadows Midnight Wave", Ingrid yells out loud as she sends a blast of midnight wave. However it does not have any effect on the orb as she gets shocked for doing it.

Ingrid frowns as Judariot must have set this up on her. She is starting to feel some pain from blows that her friends in the force field battle. She is starting to feel the shock from it as well. 'Guys you need to do something and really fast'. Ingrid thought to herself as they need a miracle.

Back in the force field, the battle is going on according to Ray's plan. Judariot is a lot more powerful than before as they are having a lot of trouble. All four rangers has taken some blows. With each blow to them, the four rangers are hearing Ingrid screaming in pain from feeling the blow and getting shocked for it.

Nicole frowns as this is getting bad to worse. She looks at Ray as she wants this question out on the open. "Why you have not forgiven Reverend Mother yet"? Nicole asks Ray.

Ray has a skeptical look on her face as this is the wrong time to have that conversation. "Why now in a middle in an intense battle"? Ray asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Ray as she sighs to her. "It is something that should have been discussed with you though". Nicole said to Ray.

Ray sighs as she looks at Nicole as she is holding her weapon against Judariots weapon. "What if it could have been me that all of this happened to? I have so many questions about my birth parents like if they are still alive or not. In the back of my mind, I am curious if my adopted father did what Ingrid's fake mom did and kept it as a big dirty secret for all these years". Ray said to Nicole.

Nicole looks back Ray as she sees Ray being kicked in the stomach. Ray rolls to the ground like she is about to demorphs. "Ray listen to me. Your adopted dad and Ingrid's fake mom are two completely different people. Your adopted dad adopted you out of pure unselfish love. Plus what Reverend Mother did was unethical and thought what she did was best for Ingrid. She could not have predicted on what the fake mom did to Ingrid's biological mother. Plus you should not have those what if questions about it". Nicole said to Ray.

Ray nods as it gives her something to think about. She hears Ingrid screaming from the shocks and feeling their pain.

Outside of the force field, the rangers just finished the last of the Daemonorix. "Those Daemonorix did not stand a chance". Logan said to them. "I agree", Charlie said to them.

Oliver looks at them as now it is time to give support to the others. "You guys give support and encouraging words to Ray and the others. I will talk to Ingrid". Oliver said to them.

"Right", Johan, Adrienne, and Riley said as they are standing by for the trapped rangers in the force field.

Oliver looks up at the force field as he sees Ingrid in pain from being shocked and feeling the blows that the others in the force field in the orb that Judariot placed her in. "Ingrid came you hear me"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid is in the orb as she is struggling to stand up. "Yes Oliver I can hear you". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver looks up at Ingrid. "I know you have not forgiven Reverend Mother yet, but I feel it is time for you to forgive her". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid is surprised by what Oliver is saying to her. "What, she kept something huge in my life. Why should I forgive her"? Ingrid asks Oliver as she is getting shocked as another blow got landed on Terra.

Oliver looks at Ingrid as he needs a reason. "The true villain of the whole thing is your fake mom, Ingrid. Sure Reverend Mother gave you to them to raise behind your biological mother's back. She has her reasons to do it. You also had your reasons when you protected me from the wrath of your biological mother. You even protected two gems out of Kion's hands. Plus I really like you and if something happens to you. I will never fall in love with another girl because you are the most strongest person I know and love. You owe it to your self and to Reverend Mother for forgiveness". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks down at Oliver as she has a warm smile on her face. As she realizes that Oliver maybe on to something, Ingrid is getting really weak like she is about demorph as well.

Back in the force field, things is getting dire as Judariot is about to deliver a final blow to Terra. "Say good bye to your mentor rangers". Judariot said to them as he sends a damaging bow to them.

As the blow is about to land, a sudden outcry is heard as the rangers are shocked as Ray and Ingrid said it in unison. "WE FORGIVE YOU REVEREND MOTHER". Ray and Ingrid said together.

All the sudden, a protective shield is protecting Ray, Terra, Emery, and Nicole. The rangers are shocked by this as the orb containing Ingrid is breaking. Judariot frowns as this is impossible. "What is the meaning of this"? Judariot asks them.

Terra looks at Judariot as she has more strength and power as she, Emery, and Nicole are ready to fight back. "You tried to send my body into that put. You tried to defeat us and torture my cousin when we got hit by your blows. You have failed both times. The power of Spirit, Soul, and Miracles will never be broken by your evil needs.

Emery nods in agreement as he is ready to fight back. "You will not get away with this ever Judariot. We have become stronger than you will ever know". Emery said to Judariot.

Nicole looks at Judariot as this is a miracle as she feels a boost in power as well. "When miracles comes, it shows itself in the most unexpected times like this". Nicole said to Judariot.

"Power of the Elemental Saint of Spirit", Terra said out loud.

"Power of the Elemental Saint of Soul", Emery said out loud.

"Power of the Elemental Saint of Miracles", Nicole said out loud.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Terra is high in the sky with the various spirits is surrounding her. It is like she has a lot of warriors guiding her. She has a gold ranger robe suit. She a plated armor covering her chest. Her weapon upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Spirit , Elemental Saint Gold Ranger", Terra said as she is in her new pose.

Nicole is in a bright cyan blue sky as golden beams coming from the heavens. She has a cyan ranger robe suit. She a plated armor covering her chest. Her weapon upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Miracles , Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger", Nicole said as she is in her new pose.

Emery is in within his heart where the soul lives. It is strong just like he is as he has a lot of confidence in himself. He has a silver ranger robe suit. He a plated armor covering his chest. His weapon upgraded as it is bigger and longer. "Elemental Saint of Soul , Elemental Saint Silver Ranger", Emery said as he is in his new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Judariot frowns as this is very bad as the final three rangers getting their secondary powers. "No this can not be happening". Judariot said to them.

"Too bad, you have caused a lot of pain and grief to last for an eternity". Terra said to Judariot. The three of them powers up their weapons. Ray also joins in on the action.

"Elemental Saint of Mind, Psychic Blast", Ray said out loud as she sends her attack out.

"Elemental Saint of Spirit, Judgement Aura", Terra said as she fires her new attack at Judariot.

"Elemental Saint of Soul, Judgement of the Souls", Emery said as he fires his attack at Judariot.

"Elemental Saint of Miracles, The Light of Miracles", Nicole said as she unleashes her attack.

As four beams are unleashed, it combines as hit Judariot directly as it breaks the force field. Judariot is sent back flying as he lands on the ground. He glares back at the rangers. "I will be back rangers. I know more than you think especially with who I will go after next". Judariot said as he took off.

The orb breaks as Oliver makes the catch to save Ingrid. "Nice job", Johan said to Oliver as they are wondering if and when Judariot will be back again.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Reverend Mother has the chains removed as she is released. She kicks down the cell door and runs out from the cell. As the Daemonorix spots her escaping, Reverend Mother is not in the mood to fight back.

All the sudden, a beam of light hits the minions as Reverend Mother gets a surprise. She notices a man with a knight's armor on. She is caught off guard as this is very unexpected. "Who are you"? Reverend Mother asks the man.

The man looks at Reverend Mother. "I am Kai, and I will get you out of here. I am also a friend of Jesse's and Ingrid's as well". Kai said to Reverend Mother.

This surprises Reverend Mother in a huge way. "You know Ingrid". Reverend Mother said to Kai as it is something she never knew.

Kai nods to Reverend Mother as he looks at the tiredly nun. "Yes, she protected my Gem of Light and the Gem of Steel from hands of evil. She even returned them to me. I want to repay my gratitude by getting you out of here". Kai said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother is deeply touched by Kai's words. "Thank you", Reverend Mother said to Kai as the two teleported out from the Underground Abyss for the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the rangers are in the healing bay. Ingrid is being looked over by one of the sisters on Terra's insistence as that battle took a lot out of her. All the sudden, a knock comes at the door. This puzzles the rangers as they wonder who could it be.

"Are we expecting anyone"? Adrienne asks them as she is very confused by this. The teens shake their heads. "No but we should let them in". Terra said to them.

As Terra opens the door to the med bay, it is revealed to be Reverend Mother. The teens are shocked and deeply surprised by it. "Reverend Mother", the teens said in unison minus Nicole as she is actually meeting her for the first time.

Reverend Mother looks at them as Sister Maria gets her to a bed to be looked over. "I do not understand. How did you get here"? Charlie asks Reverend Mother.

Kai walks in the room as it is a huge surprise to them. "I am actually the one that got her out of the Underground Abyss. When I sensed that Ingrid was in trouble, I realized that I should repay her gratitude for her actions for me". Kai said to them.

The rangers look at each other as Nicole meet Reverend Mother for the first time. "This defiantly calls for a celebration". Oliver said to them.

Terra nods in agreement as this has brought some good news to her Rangers. "After what we have been through a party is what we need". Terra said to them as everyone grin on excitement.

End Chapter

Yeah Reverend Mother is forgiven and rescued. Kai is the guest star from Ranger Red 2.3's story Power Rangers Terraforce.

Next Chapter: A Filler (after an arc like that it is needed)


	43. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: The Long Talk

That Saturday afternoon, Reverend Mother and Terra are having tea as they given the rangers a day off. According to them, they really earned a day off after everything they have been through.

Reverend Mother looks at a photo in a picture frame that it is hanging on the wall. There is a lot that she has missed out on. "I take it that a lot of things has happened since the last time all of you saw me in that abyss. Terra, I see that you are doing well in more ways than one considering the events that happened to since being rescued in the Vortex Chamber". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra nods as she is thinking about the recent events that happened with her. "Yes Reverend Mother, I got kidnapped by my ex boyfriend. He committed suicide when he got confronted with the police. A part of me wants him to stand trial for what he has done. Another part of me makes me wonder what really happened in the past seven years and how everything went wrong with him". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods as she looks at the mentor/gold ranger. "There are things that can not be explained, and one those things is the human mind". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra nods to Reverend Mother. "We even gained a new ranger in Nicole as well, and the team adjusted to her being on the team really well. Plus some of them really bonded over previous experiences that happened in her life. She even knocked some sense into a few of them especially Oliver". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods to Terra as she puts the cup of tea on a saucer. "It is very interesting Terra. Although, I do have one very puzzling question for you". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

This catches Terra's attention as she puts the cup of tea on the saucer. "What is it Reverend Mother"? Terra asks Reverend Mother. She is wondering what the question is.

Reverend Mother looks at Terra. "Why were you the first one to forgive me? I thought you would be next to last on it"? Reverend Mother asks Terra.

Terra looks at Reverend Mother as it is a question that she was expecting. "Everyone makes mistakes, Reverend Mother and that includes you. You did have the best intentions when it came to preventing Empress Temptaru from reawakening 16 years ago. However you failed to think if the father of the baby is alive and around. That father of the baby is my uncle. He even adopted Johan as well. Johan gotten too old to be at the orphanage, so the people kicked him out for it. Plus my uncle Mark finally got to met Ingrid for the Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother is very surprised as she learned about Johan and Terra's uncle. "I never knew about him. I was focused on giving baby Ingrid to a married couple". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Reverend Mother. "Plus Lisa Wood also had dark intentions as well. She placed a hit on Constance to kill her. You probably had no way of knowing that was going to happen". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother sighs as it is very true. "That is correct, I remember the very last conversation I had with Constance". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Flashback

Constance is very upset as she is packing her things from the room. Reverend Mother looks at the upset and distraught mom to be. "Constance, perhaps we should go pray in the chapel on your sin". Reverend Mother said to Constance.

Constance glares back at Reverend Mother. She is not very happy as her baby girl got adopted out behind her back. "No, you could not let me be happy and free. I was going to Norland to raise my daughter and reconnect with my family that was cruelly separated from me. You are selfish for taking my daughter away from me". Constance yells at Reverend Mother as the two of them are arguing about it.

Reverend Mother looks at Constance as she has one thing that can not be revealed to her. "You do not understand Constance. She will be raised, loved and protected with other people. Her destiny and fate is safe as well along with others as well". Reverend Mother said to Constance.

Constance shakes her head in anger. "She is my flesh and blood. I never consented for my daughter to be adopted out. When I find my daughter and regain custody of her, I will expose you to the entire church for your actions". Constance said to Reverend Mother as she leaves the Tower one last time.

End Flashback

Terra looks at Reverend Mother as she sighs to her. "You could not tell her about the true secrets about this Tower and Ingrid being destined to become a ranger". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods to Terra as she never told Constance why she did it. "No, two days later, we learned that Constance was murdered. When her killer was caught, I suspected that the killer was hiding something. I could never figure that one out". Reverend Mother said Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Reverend Mother. "The killer that killed my aunt was hired to do it by Lisa Wood. He kept that secret for so many years that he will die before his execution date. When it was revealed to Ingrid and me, it was a huge shock for us". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother is surprised as this first of hearing it. "I suppose I had a serious lap of misjudgement all this time". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra nods to Reverend Mother as she looks at her. "That can happen with people. Zack and I have made up and our estrangement came to a close. We are taking twice a week now". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods to Terra as she pulls out a parchment from her robes that she has kept hidden from Empress Temptaru. "I know you all have gained your secondary mode. This is very important for you and the Rangers to stop Empress Temptaru and her forces". Reverend Mother said to Terra as she hands the parchment.

Terra looks at the parchment piece of very old paper. It has a prophecy and two circles of young people. In one of the circles, a big triangle with a person at the top and a person each at the lower points. Inside of the triangle, there are three smaller groups of people in a designated place close to that person on the point. In the other circle, it has a smaller group of young people as it has a symbol of the hunters of the supernatural. On top of the paper has a drawing of a scepter with the Elemental Saints symbols on it. "What is this, Reverend Mother"? Terra asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Terra. "It is instructions on how to find the Scepter of the Saints. It also contains a prophecy as well. I have trying to figure it out for years, but perhaps you will have an easier time with this than myself". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra nods as she takes a look at the paper. "I will do my best". Terra said to Reverend Mother. The head nun and the mentor are getting in depth as they enjoy a tea time.

Meanwhile

Two evil beings are heading towards the Underground Abyss. "Did invite me down here"? An being asks another being who appears to be an alien pirate.

The alien pirate looks at the mysterious being as he is wearing a suit. "No, I was wondering if it was you that invited me here". The alien pirate said to the mysterious being.

"Actually it is I that invited you two down here". Judariot said to the two of them. He has an intrigued look on his face as he sees the two villains.

The alien pirate and the mysterious being look Judariot as they know the identity of the person that invited them to the Underground Abyss. "Captain Drakomus, Azazel, I am Judariot. The reason why I invited you two down here because I have knowledge that will be very important to the two of you. You two are deeply evil and very capable to carry out evil plans. Lucifer is so-so, but Crushmis is pathetic from what I have seen. I have foreseen that there will be two ranger teams that will be around two years from now. My plan is sending my demons to destroy these pre-rangers. If these pre rangers are not destroyed, they will become thorns in Sheppard's and Crushmis's side". Judariot said to them.

Captain Drakomus is very intrigued by the information. "Two rangers teams in two years from now. This is something I will have to take note of. Plus I will defiantly keep an eye on these events. What about you, Azazel"? Captain Drakomus asks Azazel.

Azazel looks at the alien pirate named Captin Drakomus as he is very intrigued by it as well. "Getting rid of teens before they become rangers will be delightfully evil especially to my master named Sheppard. What kind of powers that these pre rangers will have"? Azazel ask Judariot.

Judariot looks at them as he hands them a parchment piece of paper pertaining to the two teams. "This team will have powers of the Underdog Gemstones, while the other team will be following footsteps of ancestors of the supernatural hunters or as they call it now slayers". Judariot said to Captain Drakomus and Azazel.

Both evil beings look at each other as they gained key information. "Let the hunt for pre-rangers begin". The three evil beings said in unison as Judariot is the mastermind of this evil scheme.

Back at the Tower, Terra is looking at the parchment paper as she is looking the directions and the prophecy pertaining about the Scepter of the Saints and protecting a future ranger. She is stumped as the prophecy is in a foreign language. However she is more perplexed by the two circles of young people as it has symbols of gemstones and a mythical creature in one, and the other it has the symbol of the supernatural on it.

'Sceptre des Saints

Trois étapes importantes à prendre.

Protéger les futurs héros du monde

Vaincre un démon personnel dans votre auto

Gagnant l'éclat du saint

Lorsque les trois étapes sont terminées

Les Saints élémentaires sont prêts à vaincre leur ennemi

Protéger les héros du futur dans la ville avec la vue d'un aigle et la ville avec des événements surnaturels

Certains seront des pôles opposés

Certains auront des choses en commun et pas si communs

Certains apportera des réunions qui sont faites dans le destin et le destin

Vaincre vos démons personnels

Il revisite les souvenirs douloureux du passé

La conquérir est comme conquérir votre pire crainte

Gagner l'éclat de la Saint

Ce sont eux qui ont choisi les héros des Saints élémentaires

Ils vont enfin les rencontrer pour la première fois

Comme le Sceptre des Saints est complet

La bataille finale approche

Les abysses souterraines atteindront la surfuce

Quand un sacrilège dur est fait par celui qui rompt le Vœu des Gardiens des Cores Élémentaires, les héros auront le pouvoir de vaincre l'impératrice du mal'.

End Chapter

Yeah this filler will kick start the next to last arc of Elemental Saints.

Next Chapter: The Scepter of the Saints


	44. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: The Scepter of the Saints

Back in the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru is on a war path with every one that cross paths with her. The officers are in the room with her as they are not smiling . Plus Judariot is not there although she already knows about his plan. "That Reverend Mother has earned the forgiveness from the rangers and some being comes down here and gets her out like it is nothing. I WANT THOSE RANGERS DESTROYED NOW". Empress Temptaru said as she is full blown yelling at them.

The five officers are kneeling as they are in for the yelling. Satanicus looks at Empress Temptaru as he senses that the rangers are going on the Scepter of the Saints challenge. "My Empress, if the rangers are going on the challenge of completing the Scepter of the Saints, they are bound to be fighting their deepest and darkest personal demons". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Satanicus as it does intrigue her. "Their personal demons, it will be a challenge in deed for them to defeat. Satanicus, you go pick ten demon monsters that will match to the Rangers personal demons. As for the rest of you, get out of MY SIGHT". Empress Temptaru said to them.

As the officers got up and left the room, Satanicus has an evil look on his face as he knows that Judariot's plan will fail. He went to the demon chamber as he spots one in particular as this will give the rangers a hard time especially towards the red and gold rangers.

The demon is a mutant tiger mixed with a lion. It has the body of tiger. It has the mane and head of a lion. It has two tails as it has a lion and a tiger's tail on it. "Tigon, I want you to attack the rangers especially on the red and gold rangers". Satanicus said to the demon named Tigon.

Tigon looks at Satanicus as it has a devious and vindictive look on its face. "It will be my pleasure". Tigon as it leaves the Underground Abyss.

It is another Monday as everyone is back at school from Spring Break. Everyone seems to be in good spirits. Ingrid got to see her fake mom on trial for the murder of her biological mother. The adoption got finalized of Johan and Ingrid to Mark Sloane. Oliver spent time with his older brother. Riley is getting ready for a pet adoption day with her mom. Logan and Nicole catches up on quality time together. Emery and Terra worked on the prophecy that Reverend Mother handed them. Plus Terra give her support for Ingrid during the trial. Charlie is finishing up his project for the district science fair. Adrienne and Ray are spending more girl time together even though the two of them are polar opposites.

"Hey guys", Oliver said to them as he spots his friends at the front of the school. The teens smile as they see their red ranger coming towards them. "Hey Oliver, how was your spring break"? Johan asks Oliver.

Oliver looks at them as he has a grin on his face. "I spent time with my older brother Tyler who is a police officer. Plus I even attended the trial. I can not believe the jury took two hours to convict Lisa Wood". Oliver said to them.

Ingrid nods in agreement with Oliver. "Yeah plus Reverend Mother even testified as well. She admitted in court that she made a huge mistake in giving me to them. I think the prosecutor really told the jury what kind of person Lisa Wood is. I am glad that she is out of my life forever". Ingrid said to them.

Riley nods as she is being supportive of Ingrid. "A person like that deserves to be kicked out of your life, Ingrid". Riley said to Ingrid.

Charlie looks at them as he is very calm and collected. "Well, I have everything set for the district science fair that will be happening in two weeks. I spent this entire school year working on my project". Charlie said to them.

"Didn't you have to get at least an A average in your science class to even qualify for it"? Logan asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at Logan as he nods to him. "Yeah getting the A average is not the hard part for me. It is getting my project to the library on the day of the science fair". Charlie said to them. He sighs as he worries that it will get vandalized by the bullies.

The teens nod as Adrienne is in a good and happy mood. "What's with the smile Adrienne? I know when you are being the happy-happy-joy-joy girl". Ray said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Ray as she has to meet up with her new boyfriend. "I am actually dating someone. His name is Freddie. I have been seeing him for the past couple of months". Adrienne said to them.

The teens are surprised by this as it hits Logan as well. "I was wondering when you are going to bust that out". Riley said to Adrienne.

As the bell rings to send them off to class, Oliver notices the look on Logan's face. "Hey Logan what's wrong"? Oliver asks Logan.

Logan looks back at Oliver as he shrugs to him. "I should have acted sooner and telling Adrienne my feelings for her". Logan said to Oliver.

Oliver smirks to Logan as he suspected it as much. "I should have known that you had feelings for her man". Oliver said to Logan. Logan nods as he heads towards class with Oliver.

Back at the Tower, Terra is looking at a translation of the prophecy that was on the parchment paper. She is still stumped on what it means especially the two symbols on the bottom. "Great", Terra said to herself as she is looking at it even still.

'Scepter of the Saints

three important steps to take.

protecting future heroes for the world

defeating a personal demon within your self

earning a the shard of the saint

when all three steps is complete

the Elemental Saints are ready to defeat their enemy

Protecting the future heroes in the town with the view of an eagle and the town with supernatural events

Some will be polar opposites

some will have things in common and not so common

some will bring reunions that is made in fate and destiny

Defeating your personal demons

it revisits painful memories of the past

conquering them is like conquering your worst fear

Earning the Shard of the Saint

They are the ones that chose the heroes of the Elemental Saints

they will finally meet them for the first time

As the Scepter of the Saints is complete

The final battle is nearing

The Underground Abyss will reach to the surfuce

When a tough sacriface is made by the one who breaks the Vow of the Watchers of the Elemental Saint Cores, the heroes will have the power to defeat the evil empress'.

Emery and Nicole walk towards Terra as they see their mentor working on the prophecy. "Hey Terra, someone is here to see you". Nicole said to Terra. "Yeah she said that you called her about the prophecy.

Terra looks at them as she sees Anya walking in the room. "Hey Anya, it is good to see you". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods as she looks at Terra. "Yes, so this is the prophecy that you got translated". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods to Anya as her former mentor sits next to her. "Yeah it's these symbols that is stumping me more than the prophecy it self". Terra said to Anya. She is getting frustrated as she needs a break.

Anya looks at the two symbols representing the teenagers that will be in two different ranger teams. "Perhaps these are the people that are meant to become rangers". Anya said to Terra.

Terra looks at Anya as it does make sense. "It does make sense Anya. One of the groups must be in the town with a view of an eagle, and the other group is in the town of supernatural events. However, we have never deal with supernatural events before". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods as she remembers the various battles that her rangers faced. "That's true Terra", Anya said to Terra. She notices that something else is on Terra's mind.

Terra sighs as she can not hide it from Anya. "What worries me is the last stanza of the prophecy. I got a bad feeling that something will happen in the final battle that we did not suspect it coming". Terra said to Anya.

Anya looks at Terra as she gets the feeling that her team is almost there to defeating their enemy. "You know when you told me about being a ranger mentor, I am got elated for you. When I learned that you are a ranger again, you will get to save the world again. Although, it all makes sense when the Gradious attacked Norland and targeted you". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods as she has not thought about that memory in years. "Yeah, I have never told the rangers about that yet. It scares me that there could be more villains out there that could be targeting young children that will becoming rangers in the distant future. I had a fake boyfriend before Charlie though". Terra said to Anya.

Flashback

Terra is at lunch at Indian Creek High. She does not have the same lunch as the others as she is sitting by herself.

"So what's a foxy lady like your self sitting by yourself. My name is Tristan". Tristan said to Terra. He has an athletic and muscular body tone as he has short brown hair and green eyes. He has a green muscle shirt with jeans and boots.

Terra gives the guy named Tristan a look. "Are you trying to flirt with me and introducing yourself to me at the same time"? Terra asks Tristan.

Tristan looks at Terra as he has a devilish look on his face. "Yeah that way you will know that I am no stranger". Tristan said to Terra.

Terra smirk at Tristan as it is a smart thing to do. "You do have a point about that Tristan. The name is Terra". Terra said to Tristan.

Tristan has a devious look on his face as he gets the name of the future ranger. 'So Terra is her name of the future gold ranger'.

End Flashback

Anya nods as she does remember that incident in more detail. Since then you started to be on guard about boys". Anya said to Terra.

Terra nods to Anya as she has moved forward about it. "Yeah, my life has gotten some changes especially after what happened between me and my ex boyfriend Charlie". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods as she does remember about that kidnapping. "Zack got really worried about you when you got kidnapped by Charlie". Anya said to Terra.

Terra sighs as it is very typical of Zack. "Yeah, Zack will always be the worrier. Although, if and when Roxxy is expecting a baby girl, he will be the extreme overprotective father". Terra said to Anya.

Anya nods as she smirks at Terra. "That is very true Terra", Anya said to Terra.

The teens are arriving at the tower as they get the unexpected surprise. "Hey Terra, what brings Anya here"? Ingrid asks Terra.

Terra looks at Ingrid as she nods to her. "I asked Anya to take a look at this parchment that Reverend Mother gave me that Saturday. Gather around, this will be our main focus as we are getting close into defeating Empress Temptaru". Terra said to them.

The teens sits in the main ops room as symbols are on a board. Plus the translation of the prophecy is on the board. "From the looks of it, it is mostly looks like a set of directions than a prophecy". Oliver said to them.

Johan is looking at the symbols of the two teams and the prophecy. "Perhaps the people that we are protecting will become rangers some time in the future". Johan said to them.

The teens nod as Ingrid spots something else. "Plus the some will have things in common, some will be polar opposites, and some will bring big reunions. It might mean that some of us will be protecting those who has some things in common, some of us will be protecting someone who is polar opposites than us, and some of us will be protecting those will have a big reunion later on". Ingrid said to them.

The teens look at Ingrid as they can see that. Riley notices something else in the triangle. "Hey Terra, what are those other symbols in the triangle symbol"? Riley asks Terra.

Terra looks at the triangle group as she missed something. Charlie also notices the same thing. "It looks like it symbols of mythical creatures and a gemstone of some sorts". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra nods as she did missed it. "I guess I did miss something. There is a dragon, a mermaid, a griffin, a Leviathan, a unicorn, a pegasus, a phoenix, an angel, a Centaur, Hydra, Selkie, and a Cerberus". Terra said to them.

Adrienne looks at the other group as she is getting a creeped out look on her face. "Yeah but that symbol that is on the other group of rangers. It really gives me the creeps". Adrienne said to them.

Ray looks back at the prophecy as she spots it. "Maybe that's the team with the creepy supernatural stuff". Ray said to them as she is a bit nervous about it.

Emery looks at them as he rolls his eyes to them. "Creeped out or not, we have to protect these kids". Emery said to them as he has his arms crossed.

Nicole nods in agreement. "It looks like we have to protect future rangers, defeat our own demons, and earning a shard for the Scepter of the Saints". Nicole said to them.

The teens nod as they hear the alarm going off. "Time to go to work", Oliver said to them. They head out to the park.

At the park, the teens are face to face with Tigon as the demon has SHUMD with it. Tigon has a sneaky and devious look on its face. "You will be destroyed and won't be getting started on the Scepter of the Saints". Tigon said to them.

The teens grab their morphers or as they are about to morph. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison while Nicole said, "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles". Nicole said as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle begins, Tigon charges in at the rangers. Tigon slashes at the rangers as they dodged it. The rangers grab out their weapons as they are ready to fight back.

Tigon has an evil smirk on its face. It eyes at the red and gold rangers. "Two targets ready to be defeated". Tigon said as it is coming at Oliver and Terra.

Oliver and Terra are caught off guard as Tigon slams them to the ground with its powerful tails. They are sent to the ground. They are in some pain as they are laying on the ground.

"Terra, Oliver, are you two alright"? Johan asks them. He grabs out his weapon as he is starting to fight back on the demon.

Tigon smirks at the blue ranger as it claws at him as well. Johan rolls down to the ground as he is nearly demorphs as well. "Stay out of my way", Tigon said to the blue ranger.

Riley frowns as she and Ray are grab their weapons out. "You will regret that". Riley said to Tigon. "Its payback time". Ray said as she is mad that a demon messed with her favorite person.

Tigon smirks as it senses that they are charging in emotionally. "How pathetic", Tigon said as it claws and slashes at the green and purple rangers as they went down to the ground.

Charlie glares at the demon as he and Logan grab their weapons out. "How about this for size"? Logan said to Tigon. "I like your idea". Charlie said to Logan as they power it up.

"Elemental Saint of Thunder, Lightning", Charlie said as he fires his Elemental Saint power at Tigon.

"Elemental Saint of Light, Luminate", Logan said as he fires his Elemental Saint power at Tigon.

Tigon dodges as the attacks did nothing to it. "Those pathetic attacks did nothing". Tigon said as slams the white and yellow rangers with its tails. The white and yellow rangers are sent flying as it hits the silver and cyan ranger. The four rangers groan as they are in pain.

Ingrid looks at her fallen teammates as she is the only one left to face Tigon. She thinks back a memory when she was a kid. A power ranger protected her as this ranger got her to safety.

Flashback

6 year old Ingrid is at the park in Norland as her dad is with her. "Daddy, can we stay here in Norland a lot longer and actually grow up here"? A young Ingrid asks her dad.

Her dad looks at Ingrid as he can't give her a good answer. "I do not know honey". Her dad said to Ingrid. He wishes that he can tell her that they will but due to his wife's strange behavior for moving away every year they can't stay.

Ingrid notices a teenage girl sitting on a park bench by herself. She strayed away from her dad as she went to sit with the teenager. "Hey are you alright"? Ingrid asks the teenager.

The teenage girl looks at the young girl as it is a surprise that a young girl went up to her. "Not really, you should not be that far away from your parents". The teenage girl said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at the teenage girl. "I went up to check up on you. You look so upset and not very happy". Ingrid said to the teenage girl.

The teenage girl has a light smile on her face. "You are very kind for a little kid like yourself. I should walk you back to your parents". The teenage girl said to Ingrid.

As the two are heading that way, the teenage girl and Ingrid notice strange minions as they are about to attack. "I want you to run and get to safety". The teenage girl said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at the teenage girl as she is very confused. "What about you though"? Ingrid asks the teenage girl.

The teenage girl looks at Ingrid as she has that ranger look. "I will be fine. As long as you have a lot of courage you can face anything". The teenage girl said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she continues to run. She does not see the teenage girl morphing into a power ranger. As she stops for a few seconds, she turns around and sees the power rangers for the first time. However as she notices the yellow getting hurt by a strange being, Ingrid is getting very angry as she throws a rock at the strange being.

"What in the world is that little kid doing"? A red ranger asks them. "I do not know it's like she is trying to help our yellow". A blue ranger said to them.

The yellow ranger looks at the little kid as the strange being did not like being hit with a rock. "Little girl, you should not have done that". The strange being said as it is fires something at the kid.

The yellow ranger frowns as she has a gut feeling that the kid is someone to her. The yellow ranger pushed the little girl out of the way of the strange being's attack.

The young girl is shocked as she sees the yellow ranger sacrificing herself to save her. As her dad found Ingrid, Ingrid never got to see the end of that battle.

End Flashback

Tigon looks at the black ranger. "Looks like it is just you and me black ranger". Tigon said to Ingrid.

Ingrid has a furious look on her face. "Come get me then fugly", Ingrid said to Tigon. She has her weapon in hand as she has an idea.

As Tigon attacks at Ingrid, Ingrid easily dodges it as she grabs Terra's weapon. Tigon is getting very annoyed as it has constantly missed its blows. "Why won't you stand still". Tigon said to Ingrid as it is getting very angry.

Ingrid gets in position as she is standing in front of Terra and Oliver. "You have harmed my friends, a guy that I really care about, and my cousin that I never knew that I had until earlier this year. You will never harm her spirit as long as I am here to protect her". Ingrid said as she powers up her weapon and Terra's weapon. "Elemental Saint of Shadows Midnight Wave, Elemental Saint of Spirit Judgement Aura", Ingrid said as she combines the two attacks at Tigon.

Tigon sees the incoming attacks as it can not avoid it. "No, I will not allow this", Tigon said as it is destroyed and turned to black dust.

Ingrid breaths heavily as the battle is over. As she looks at her teammates, she nearly passed out as the rangers are teleported out of there and returned to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the teens and Terra are in the med bay as Ingrid is coming around. "Hey, you did great today". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid sits up as she looks at the others. "Thanks Terra", Ingrid said to Terra. Oliver has a concerning look on his face. "We got worried that you were the last one to waking up". Oliver said to Ingrid.

The others nod in agreement as they all have their concerns for her. "Yeah what did you though"? Ray asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at them as she told them. "I combined my weapon with Terra's. I remember when I was a kid when a yellow ranger sacrificed herself to save me from a strange being. I did not see what happened in that battle, but I always had a gut feeling that we were destined to meet up again someday" Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra is very surprised as she does remember that day as well. "I never told you my name at the time, but now you know a lot more about me". Terra said as she hugs Ingrid. As the teens are enjoying the moment, they smile and admire the sweet relationship between Terra and Ingrid.

Meanwhile, Judariot is looking at the two towns that is said to have teenagers that will become rangers in two years time. "I will destroy you long before you pick up the ranger duty". Judariot said to himself as he has demon monsters and Daemonorix ready to launch the first attack.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter will kick off the next to last arc of Elemental Saints. Plus the two flashbacks will be brought up in defeating the personal demons with.

Next Chapter: Protecting the Future Rangers Part 1: The Common Things or Not so Common Things


	45. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: Protecting the Future Rangers Part 1: The Common Things or Not so Common Things

Judariot is at the Underground Abyss as he looks at the various demon monsters that he plans to send to destroy the teenagers that will become rangers. "This plan will separate the rangers from those that will be protecting the teenagers that will become rangers". Judariot said to himself as he notices an empty cell that used to keep Reverend Mother.

Judariot turns towards a chart as he looks at the two ranger teams that will be forming two years from now. "This will be interesting. The red from both teams and blue from one of the teams is already in town for other reasons". Judariot said to himself while as the yellow and white are in Eagleview and Mystic Hallow respectively. He sends out four demon beasts to destroy the four pre rangers.

That Saturday morning the teens are at the Tower. Terra is looking at the map as she is wondering how the protection will work. "Morning Terra", Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra turns around as she sees the teens coming in the room. "Morning guys", Terra said to them. She turns back to the map and the chart.

Oliver looks at the map as he is wondering who will be going first in the protection detail. "Still no idea who will be first on protecting the pre rangers"? Oliver asks Terra.

Terra shakes her head to Oliver. "No, I even pulled up various events that will be happening in Riverdale this weekend that may draw a pre ranger to town. Apparently there is a Roller Derby Tournament, a Baking Contest, and the Young Musicians Festival that is going on today and tomorrow". Terra said to them.

Johan gets very interested in the Young Musicians Festival as he is in it as well. "I am actually competing in that festival Terra. Perhaps, I can keep an eye on the other competitors as well". Johan said to Terra.

Terra nods as this will be a scouting mission. Sister Maria walks in with special devices in her hands. "I have made something for this occasion rangers. These square devices will vibrate when a pre ranger is near in your position. Plus some of you may only protecting just one pre ranger or two pre rangers". Sister Maria said to them as she hands them a square device.

Charlie looks at the device as he nods to them. "This will help us with the search Sister Maria". Charlie said to Sister Maria".

Ray looks at the device as she nods in agreement. "It looks like one of those things that restaurants that hostesses give out to people when they are being notified when their table is ready". Ray said to them.

Ingrid smirks by Ray's comment as she is holding a black square device. Adrienne looks at Ray. "It kind of does look like one of those devices Ray". Adrienne said to Ray.

All the sudden, the map has some dots glowing on the monitor. On the map, it has two red dots and a blue dot in Riverdale, and yellow and white dots in Eagleview and Mystic Hallows respectively. Plus another blue dot is in Mystic Hallow. "Looks like the map has told us which one of us is going first". Riley said to them.

Charlie nods in agreement as it is him, Logan, Oliver and Johan that is protecting the pre rangers first. "Oliver, you are going to have a tough challenge protecting two pre red rangers in the same town". Charlie said to Oliver.

Oliver nods in agreement as he looks at the map. "It looks like those two are in town because of the events that are happening this weekend". Oliver said to them.

Logan looks at the two respective cities that he is heading towards. "This is going to be a challenge regardless if both pre rangers are in the same town or in a different town. Although it will not hurt to have a back up with us on this". Logan said to them.

Nicole nods in agreement with her brother. "Yeah we can assist them on finding and protecting the person respectively". Nicole said to them.

Emery nods as he thinks of something else as well. "They could launch an attack while you guys are going to search and protect pre rangers". Emery said to them.

Terra nods as it is the red, blue, yellow, and white rangers that had to protect the pre rangers. "This will be the most challenging we have ever done. Plus the pre rangers will need our help as well". Terra said to them.

Oliver sighs as he is coming up with a plan. "Alright, Me, Ingrid, Johan and Riley will be searching the city while Charlie, Ray, Terra, Adrienne search Eagleview, and Logan, Nicole, and Emery search Mystic Hallow". Oliver said to them. They nod as they head out.

In Mystic Hallow, Logan, Emery, and Nicole arrive as they teleported themselves to the small town. "Woah, this town is smaller than Riverdale". Nicole said to them. As they look around, they get that sudden strange feeling that something is in the air. "Is it just me or this place is giving you that creepy vibe"? Emery asks them.

Logan shrugs as he grabs out the device. "I do not think it is just you Emery. According to the map, the pre ranger lives somewhere in this town". Logan said to them as they start looking.

As the three teenagers walk towards down town, Logan feels the device going off as it is vibrating very loudly. "I did not expect to find this person so easily". Logan said as he looks at the device. He sees a female wearing a white shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

All the sudden, a demon beast and SHUMD are attacking Mystic Hallow. The demon beast eyes the girl as it charging in at her. "It is a good thing now there is more of us to deal with this thing". Emery said to them as they grab out their morphors. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Logan and Emery said in unison while Nicole said "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles".

The demon beast charges in at the girl. "You shall be eliminated pre ranger". The demon beast yells at the girl. The girl looks at the beast as she dodges him. "What in the world are you talking about"? The girl asks the demon beast.

The demon beast has an evil smirk on his face. It uses its tail to smack at the girl. However it missed its target as it got caught by the white Elemental Saint Ranger. "You are not harming her while I am around". The white Elemental Saint Ranger said to the demon beast.

The girl is very surprised to see three power rangers in Mystic Hallow. "Ok will one of you explain to me what's going on? I though rangers are in other towns but not here in Mystic Hallow". The girl said to them as she is confused about it.

The white ranger looks at the girl. "You are going to be a ranger two years from now. I am here to protect you". The White Elemental Saint Ranger said to the girl.

The girl has a shocked look on her face. "What me becoming a ranger? I do not understand". The girl said to the white ranger.

The white ranger nods to the girl as he can understand about being chosen. "I know how you feel about being chosen to fight against an evil villain and being new to it, but once you fully understand it you will be surrounded with your teammates who are on the same side as you". The white ranger said to the girl.

The girl looks the ranger as she is starting to understand it. "I understand, and my name is Lilly by the way". The girl named Lilly said to the ranger.

The demon beast is getting fed up as the cyan and silver rangers are distracting it. "That girl is mine". The demon beast said to them.

The white ranger frowns as he powers up his weapon. "Not today beast, Elemental Saint of Light, Lumious Light", the white ranger said as he sends the attack towards the demon beast.

As the attack hits the demon beast directly, it is destroyed as it turns to black dust. Lilly smiles at the three rangers. "Thank you", Lilly said to them. The three rangers nod to her as they teleport away to the next town.

Back in Riverdale, Oliver and Ingrid are at the park as they are looking for the pre rangers. As they notice a group of roller derby girls skating, Oliver feels the device vibrating as it is blinking in red lights. "Looks like one of the pre Rangers is close by". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Oliver as she is looking at the various people roller blading. "How about that red headed teenager over there". Ingrid said to Oliver as she spots the female red headed teenager.

Oliver looks at the 14 year old girl as she is skating with older women like they are on a roller team together. The device is vibrating a lot more as he gulps down. "If this thing is wrong, they can royally kick my butt on this". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid shrugs as she notices a chestnut brown headed guy with green eyes. "What about him though"? Ingrid asks Oliver. She is being the eyes on the scene.

Oliver look at the guy as the device is vibrating again in red. "I really have to ask Charlie what are the odds of two people who needs to be protected from evil being at the same place at the same time". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid shrugs as she does not know the exact answer. "The number would be ridiculously high Oliver. Plus we need to talk to them". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he went over towards them. "Excuse me, can I talk to the two of you in private"? Oliver asks the teenage boy and girl.

The woman with the teenage girl looks at Oliver as she gets the feeling that it is something for something very important. "Double D meet us at the arena when the private talk is over". The woman said to the girl.

The girl nods to the woman. "Will do Raging Gina", the girl said to the woman. As the woman staking off with the other, the girl looks at them as they are slightly confused. "I am on a roller derby team, and they are actually my family". The girl said to them.

The guy nods to her as he looks at Oliver. "Ok what is this about? I know we have not introduced ourselves yet. My name is JT, JT Wolfe". The boy revealed to be JT.

The girl nods to JT as she looks at him and sees the other girl standing to the guy. "My name is Daphne Donaldson. Hence the nickname on the team, Double D". Daphne said to them.

Oliver nods to them as it makes since. "Very aliterate", Oliver said to them. "Do the two of you like to lead in a team of heroes some day"? Oliver asks them.

JT and Daphne look at each other as it is a very odd question. "Me being a leader, I do not know about that". Daphne said to Oliver. JT shrugs as it is a possibility for him. "Perhaps, it takes a lot of responsibility to lead a team of heroes, why"? JT asks Oliver.

Just as Oliver is about to tell them about being in serious danger, a demon beast and Daemonorix attacks in the area. "You pre-rangers must be destroyed. Darmonorix attack". The demon beast yells out four of them.

Ingrid frowns as this is not she was expecting. "It looks like you have run out of time to explain it to them, Oliver". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver sighs in frustration as he was hoping to tell them about being in danger. "Hold them off while I get them to a safe place". Oliver said to Ingrid as he is pulling out his morphor.

JT frowns as something is seriously up. "What's going on exactly"? JT asks them. "Yeah why did that thing call us pre rangers"? Daphne asks Oliver.

Oliver sighs as the attack is about to begin. "You two are going to be rangers two years from now". Oliver said to them. Ingrid and Oliver pulls out their morphors.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Oliver and Ingrid said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

JT and Daphne has a shocked looks on their faces. "You two are power rangers". JT said to them. Daphne is speechless as she looks at them.

Oliver nods to them as he has to protect them. "Yeah follow me, I have to protect the two of you". Oliver said to them. Ingrid stays back to fight of the Daemonorix and the demon beast.

JT and Daphne shrugs as they follow Oliver. "What about your teammate, and I thought there are more of you"? Daphne asks Oliver.

"There is more of us on my team. They are searching and protecting the other pre rangers". Oliver said to them.

JT and Daphne look at each other as this is not exactly what they had in mind. "You mean there are other pre rangers as well". JT said to Oliver.

Oliver nods to JT as he looks at him. "Yeah, they are your teammates, and the two of you are the leaders". Oliver said to them.

This is a huge shock to Daphne and JT as the three of them as getting to a safe place. "Hiding those pre Rangers from me will not work". The demon beast yells at them as it made it passed Ingrid.

Oliver frowns as he sees Ingrid being knocked out and demorphed. "If you want to get to the future red rangers and leaders, you have to go through me ugly". Oliver said to the demon beast as he pulls out his bow and arrow.

The demon beast has an evil smirk on its face. "Defeating you red ranger will be swift and then they are next". The demon beast said as the two are fighting.

As JT and Daphne are watching the demon beast and Oliver going at it, they are getting concerned that it is going be a long fight. "I do not know how much more he can take it". JT said to Daphne.

Daphne nods as she has a strange feeling deep inside of her. 'He will succeed young lady. You just got to believe in him and all will become clear'. A mysterious voice said to Daphne in telepathic message. She has a determined look on her face. "I believe you in Oliver". Daphne said to them.

The demon beast has Oliver in a head lock position as he looks at the two pre-rangers. "What did you just say to the red ranger, little girl"? The demon beast asks Daphne as it is not amused by it.

A rock is thrown at the demon beast head. "You heard her ugly because I believe in him as well". JT said to the demon beast.

Oliver is surprised as the two pre Rangers gives him encouragement to break free. As he kicks at the demon beast, the grip loosens as he is released. "Thanks guys, now I can finish this". Oliver said as he powers up his bow and arrow.

"Elemental Saint of Fire, Eruption", Oliver said as he fires the fiery arrow at the demon beast.

The demon beast gets hit by the attack. "You may have destroyed me, but there are more of us hunting pre-rangers". The demon beast is destroyed and turned to black dust.

Oliver went over to Ingrid as he picks her up. "Looks like those things will be back". JT said to Oliver. "Yeah our job is not done just yet". Oliver said to them. JT and Daphne nods as the two parted ways.

Across town at the young musicians festival, a young teenager just came out from his performance for a judge. All the sudden, he bumps into Johan and Riley. Music sheets fall out from their hands. "I am sorry. I guess I should have watched my direction of music better". The guy said to them.

Johan nods as he feels the device really going off. "It is alright. I heard you play just now and it is really beautiful. Did you write it your self"? Johan asks the guy.

The guy nods to Johan as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Yes I did in fact. I am surprised that people my age actually likes it than making fun of me for being into music than sports. Forgive me though my name is Tyson". The guy named Tyson said to them.

Riley has a perplexed look on her face. "Why would people make fun of you for being more into music than sports? My name is Riley and this is Johan". Riley said to Tyson.

Tyson looks at them as he shrugs to them. "Being a jock means popularity and being part of the cool crowd of the cool bands". Tyson said to them.

Johan nods to Tyson as he looks at him. "You really into music aren't you". Johan said to Tyson as he found something in common with him.

Tyson smiles back at Johan. "Yeah I am", Tyson said to Johan. He feels that he has found a friend in him.

All the sudden, people are screaming as they are running out of the building. "Looks like trouble, Johan". Riley said to Johan. Johan nods in agreement.

Tyson looks at them. "What in the name of bad music is going on"? Tyson asks them. He has no clue what's going on.

Johan looks at Tyson as he sighs to him. "You are in danger Tyson". Johan said to Tyson. The three of them run out of the building as another demon beast is attacking.

Tyson looks at them as he is very confused by it. "Why me"? Tyson asks them.

The demon beast spots them as it eyes Tyson in particular. "Pre ranger, you will be eliminated". The demon ranger yells at them.

Riley and Johan grab their morphors out. "You will become a ranger two years from now". Johan said to Tyson.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Riley and Johan said as they morph into ranger form.

Tyson is very shocked and surprised to see two power rangers for the first time. "Ok this is unexpected piece of music". Tyson said to himself.

Johan looks at Riley. "Riley, you distract ugly here and I will get Tyson to a safe place". Johan said to Riley. Riley nods in agreement as the plan is getting started.

"There will be no distractions for me". The demon beast said to them as it set out a cage as it catches Riley.

Riley is being thrown in the cage as it is being sticked to the ground. Johan glares at the demon beast. "Release her now", Johan said to the demon beast as this is not exactly according to the plan.

The demon beast looks at the blue ranger. "No, the more you run from me, the more people I will catch in my cages". The demon beast said to Johan.

Johan grits his teeth as this is not good. "You fiend", Johan said to the demon monster as he grabs out his weapon. He realizes that he has to fight the demon monster and protect Tyson at the same time.

As the fight gets started, Johan is having a lot of trouble with the demon beast. He blocks every move that is aimed at Tyson. At the same time, he gets hit by the blows that the demon beast inflicts on him.

Tyson frowns as this battle is getting a bit much. "He is getting hurt to protect me because I am going to be a ranger two years from now. There is got to be something can I can do". Tyson said to himself as tears falling down his face.

'There is always something you can do. You just got to see it'. A mysterious voice said to Tyson like in a telepathic message.

Tyson looks around and notices a sharp pointy stick on the ground. "Hey monster face, it is time for a new piece of music to be played". Tyson said as he charges in with the long pointy sharp stick as he jabs it into the beast.

Johan is very surprised as he sees Tyson stepping up outside of the comfort zone. "Thanks, it is time for me to finish this up. Elemental Saint of Water, Waterfall", Johan said as he sends the attack on the demon beast.

As the demon beast gets hit directly by the attack, it gets destroyed as it turns to black dust. Johan releases Riley as the cage is turned to black dust as well. "Thanks Johan", Riley said to Johan.

Johan nods as he looks at Tyson. "Thanks Tyson, you really helped me out today". Johan said to Tyson.

Tyson nods to Johan as he is slightly blushing from it. "Your welcome", Tyson said to Johan.

Johan looks at Tyson as he nods to him. "I get the feeling that you will be a great blue ranger some day". Johan said to Tyson as he and Riley teleport away to their next destination.

In Eagleview, Charlie and his group is having some trouble finding their person that they have to protect. "We have searched every where in this town, but we have not find him or her". Ray said as she is venting her frustration.

Adrienne looks at Ray as she can see the frustration building. "It is only noon, Ray. Plus there is a bit more that we have not covered". Adrienne said to Ray.

Terra nods in agreement as she looks around. "You need to be more patient Ray. Plus you may never know when you finally met the person you are protecting". Terra said to Ray.

Just as they continue walking around, they see Logan, Emery, and Nicole. "Hey guys over here", Charlie said to them. Logan looks at the other group as they meet up with them. "I take it that you already been to Mystic Hallow". Charlie said to Logan.

Logan nods to Charlie as that battle was a bit easy. "Yeah, although the demon beast attacked before I could meet her and told her my name". Logan said to them.

Charlie nods as he does not feel bad about it. "It's ok maybe when the next group goes, you can meet her again". Charlie said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at Charlie. "I suppose that's true. All the sudden, Charlie's and Logan's devices are going off. "Looks like the person is close by", Logan said to them.

The teens sees the bowling alley up ahead. "According to this, the person is somewhere in the bowling alley". Charlie said to them. The teens nod as they head towards the bowling alley.

At the bowling alley, the teens walk in as there is bowlers on the lanes and an arcade where people are playing video games. "Well it looks like the two people we have to protect is in this very place". Logan said to them.

The teens walk around as Charlie spots a girl at one of the lanes. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. He notices how the girl calculated to throw the bowling ball down the lane. As the ball got thrown, it went down the middle as there is a curve in it. The ball hits all the pins down. "Nice strike", Charlie said to the girl.

The girl looks at Charlie as she nods to him. "Thanks, it takes really good calculations to get it just right. My name is Gwen by the way. What brings you to the bowling alley in Eagleview". The girl named Gwen said to Charlie as she has a happy go lucky and cheerful look on her face.

Charlie is surprised by Gwen cheerful attitude. "Actually I do have to talk to you about something very important". Charlie said to Gwen.

All the sudden, a guy is running out from the bowling alley as he is upset and scared. "Well that could gone better". Logan said to Charlie. Charlie sighs as he looks at them. "Try to find him", Charlie said to Logan. All the sudden, they notice people screaming outside. "Looks like trouble". Terra said to them.

Outside of the bowling alley, another demon beast is attacking in Eagleview. The teens look at the demon beast as it is smashing its arms at cars and trucks. As it grabs a guy named Ryan, Ryan is struggling in the demon monster's grip. Plus there is another demon beast as well

The teens grab their morphors out. "Talk about a double trouble", Nicole said to them. "You said it". Emery said to them.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said while Nicole said Elemental Saints Power of Miracles" as they morph into ranger form again.

Gwen and Ryan are very surprised to see power rangers in their town. "I guess he was not lying". Ryan said to himself.

As the fight gets started, Logan manages to free Ryan from one of the demon beast. "Are you alright"? Logan asks Ryan. Ryan shrugs as this is new to him. "I guess I should not have reacted like that". Ryan said to Logan.

Logan nods as he does over react on things. "We all have been there. You need to be protected". Logan said to Ryan. Ryan nods as he looks at Logan. "Ok", Ryan said to Logan.

Charlie is with Gwen as he getting her out of the way from the demon beast. "Ok what's going on exactly"? Gwen asks Charlie. She is getting mad as she does not know.

Charlie sighs as he looks at Gwen. "You are going to be a ranger two years from now. I am sent to protect you". Charlie said to Gwen.

Gwen is equally shocked by the news. "That explains things and it make sense now". Gwen said to Charlie.

As the fight continues, Charlie and Logan are still protecting Ryan and Gwen. "Can I be really brave to face my paranoid fears and monsters two years from now"? Ryan asks himself. "Can I be a good ranger two years from now"? Gwen asks herself.

'Courage is something within. You must have it to face your fears'. A mysterious voice said to Ryan in a telepathic message

'You will be a great ranger two years from now. You may not see it now, but you are important to the Angel'. A mysterious voice said to Gwen in a telepathic message.

Ryan and Gwen look at each other as they look at the two rangers protecting them from the demon beast. "I do not know you well, but perhaps two years from now we will be great teammates and friends as well". Gwen said to Ryan. Ryan nods in agreement. "Maybe I do have the courage to face evil monsters". Ryan said to Gwen.

As the two of them punch at a demon beast, Ryan and Gwen has a warm feeling that they did something that they would never dream of doing.

"Nice", Logan said to Ryan. He has a smile on his face that Ryan came around to fight. "A true yellow", Charlie said to Gwen as Terra nods in agreement.

Logan and Charlie powers up their weapons. "Elemental Saint of Light, Luminous Light", Logan said. "Elemental Saint of Thunder, Lighting". Charlie said as they fire their attacks at the demon beast.

As the attacks land on the demon beasts directly, it destroys them as they are turned to dust. "That is defiantly a wrap". Nicole said to them. Emery nods to them. "Yeah", Emery said to them. Logan nods to them. "Now that I protected the future white rangers, I can head back to the tower". Logan said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at them. "I still have to protect one more pre ranger in Mystic Hallow". Charlie said to them. Luke and Gwen looks at the rangers as they teleport away to their next destinations

Back in Mystic Hallow, Charlie, Ray, Terra, and Adrienne arrive as they spot Johan and Riley. "Hey how was the protection went in Eagleview"? Charlie asks Johan.

Johan looks at Charlie as he nods to him. "It went alright. It turns out that Tyson and I do have things in common with music". Johan said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he did have things in common with Gwen about being really smart. "Yeah what about Oliver did he finish his protection detail"? Charlie asks Johan

Johan nods to Charlie as he did talk to him. "Yeah he got it done. The pre red rangers were in Riverdale for other events. Although Ingrid is a bit banged up in the fight". Johansaid to Charlie.

Charlie winces as he hears about it. "Maybe we can get this done quickly and get back to the tower". Charlie said to Johan. Johan nods in agreement as they are walking around town.

In downtown Mystic Hallow, Charlie and Johan has the devices out as it is starting to vibrate again. As they are at a park, they notice two very different teenage boys. One of the is an African American while the other is the richly type fellow.

"Well at least we see them", Charlie said to them. He notices some bullies bothering the guy. "And apparently bullies are just as worse than the ones at Riverdale Academy". Charlie said to Johan. Johan nods as he and Riley goes to the other guy.

"What are you going to do clown boy go cry to your daddy"? A bully said to the guy. "Oh wait your daddy does not even love you". The other bully said to the guy as they push him down.

As the guy lands on the ground, Charlie glares at them. "Leave him alone", Charlie said to them. He has a very angry look on his face.

The bullies look at the new comers. "Why do you care about the freak? The first bully asks Charlie. "Yeah you don't even know him". The other bully said to Charlie.

"I defend others against idiotic numbskulls". Charlie said to them as he is ready to kick butt. In reality, it is Ray that will be kicking their butts

The bullies look at each other as they are not taking Charlie very seriously. "A nerd kicking our butts. That will be the day when pigs fly". The bully said to Charlie. "Yeah or a short pipsquek like her does it". The other bully said to them.

Charlie shakes his head to them. "Actually, it is your funeral". Charlie said to them. The two bullies look at each other as Charlie steps out of the way.

As Ray punches them in the face, the guy is surprised by her. The two bullies takes off running like cowards. "Wow, I have never seen a girl with that kind of sass before. My name is Clyde". The guy named Clyde said to them.

Charlie is surprised by Clyde's personality. "That's Ray's style. My name is Charlie by the way. Forgive me, why did those guys pick on you anyways"? Charlie asks Clyde.

Clyde looks at Charlie as they do not know. "I am not interested in girl's if you get my drift". Clyde said to Charlie. Charlie nods as it is a big surprise.

All the sudden another demon monster is attacking the park. "Come on Garry, I have to get you to a safe place". Johan said to the other teen named Garry.

"What's going on though"? Garry asks Johan. He is very confused on what is going on as he is running with him and Riley.

"You are going to be a ranger in two years from now". Johan said to Garry. Garry has a shocked look on his face.

As they caught up with Charlie's group, Charlie realizes that the demon beast is heading towards them. They grab their morphors out.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Charlie's and Johan's group said as they morph into ranger form.

Clyde and Garry are very surprised to see more rangers. "Ok that's cool", Clyde said to them.

Charlie went over to Clyde as he looks at him. "You are going to be a ranger two years from now". Charlie said to Clyde.

Clyde nods as this is very new to process it in. "Wow ok", Clyde said to Charlie. He looks at the other guy as he is being protected by the blue ranger.

The demon beast glares at them as the fight gets started. "Hand me those pre rangers and I will spare from destroying you and this pathetic town". The demon beast said to them.

Charlie glares at the demon beast as he is standing in front of Clyde. "They are meant to do great things for this town". Charlie said to the demon beast. Johan nods in agreement as he is standing in front of Garry. "That's right, if you want them, you have to go through us and the others that are with us". Johan said to the demon beast.

The other rangers in the group stand with Charlie and Johan as they are ready to fight. The demon beast glares at them as it charges in at them. "They will be mine". The demon beast said as it hits each ranger to the ground.

Charlie and Johan look at each other as they are the ones to finish it off together. "Johan lets combine our Elemental Saint powers together. That demon beast will not win". Charlie said to Johan. Johan nods as he gets the same idea. "Water conducts electricity". Johan said to Charlie. They both power up their weapons:

"Elemental Saint of Water, Waterfall", Johan said as he fires his weapon. "Elemental Saint of Thunder, Lighting", Charlie said as he fires his weapon.

As the two attacks are combined, the lighting swirls around the water as it hits the demon beast directly. The demon beast gets electrocuted as it gets destroyed and turned to black dust.

Clyde and Garry sighs as the two of them are safe. "Thank you, you really protected us". Clyde said to them. "Yeah we would have been in serious trouble if you gets did not come along in time". Garry said to them.

Charlie nods to them. "Your welcome, you must keep what happened today a secret from friends and family". Charlie said to them. Johan nods in agreement. "It is for their protection and it does for two years from now". Johan said to them as the Rangers teleport away.

Back at the Tower, everyone is in the med bay after a long day of protecting the pre-rangers. "Well, that was a long day". Emery said to them. "Yeah plus who knows how many more pre Rangers we have to protect". Adrienne said to them.

Terra nods as she gets the feeling that it was Judariot that sent those demon beasts at them. "We should go home and get some rest. There is no doubt that Judariot will send more demon beast against us tomorrow". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they leave the Tower for the day.

Meanwhile, Judariot is looking at the footage from the battles today. "This is far from over rangers. Plus I have more demon beast to send out tomorrow". Judariot said to himself as he is planning his battle against the rangers as well.

End Chapter

Yeah the protection Chapters is going to be a bit long. Anyways I wanted to get the latest chapters on Thanksgiving day, but I have been busy with getting everything ready for it, plus having the 24 hour stomach bug did not help things at all, and and being busy with other things as well.

Next Chapter: Protecting the Future Rangers Part 2: The Trouble with Polar Opposites 


	46. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: Protecting the Future Rangers Part 2: The Trouble with Polar Opposites

Back at the Underground Abyss, Judariot frowns as the rangers has successfully protected the future red, blue, white, and yellow rangers. 'They are really getting on my nerves'. Judariot thought to himself as he looks at the demon beasts that he has selected.

It is an early Sunday morning as Adrienne is in a hurry to get to the tower straight from mass. She looks at the map as she sighs as she wonders whose turn is it to protect future rangers. "Adrienne, you are here early". Terra said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Terra as she looks at the map. "Yeah I had to go to mass this morning". Adrienne said to Terra.

Terra looks back at Adrienne as she gets the feeling that something is on the pink ranger's mind. "Is something wrong Adrienne"? Terra asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Terra as she nods to her. "The person that I am protecting, is this person going to be a friendly person or one of those hard core people that you do not want to cross someone like you and Ray"? Adrienne asks Terra.

Terra looks at Adrienne as she gets it. "You will never know who you are going to protect. When I was your age and as the yellow ranger, I handled a lot of things on my own much to Zack's dismay". Terra said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Terra as she understands. "I get it now". Adrienne said to Terra. She feels better as she is holding to her morphor.

It is not long that the others are arriving at the Tower. "Good morning", Ingrid said to them. The teens nod as the map is alerting them. They are puzzled as it is Green, Pink, purple, and gold dots are on the map. Plus there is also an orange dot on the map in Eagleview.

"Is that map on the fritz? According to that map, there is an orange dot in Eagleview". Oliver said to them.

Johan nods as he is puzzled by it as well. "Yeah unless one of the pre rangers that will become a ranger two years from now is an orange ranger". Johan said to them.

Riley looks at the map as she will be needed. "Yeah but who will do the protecting on an pre orange ranger though"? Riley asks them.

Terra looks at the map as she has experience seeing an orange ranger in action. "I will do it rangers". Terra said to them.

Charlie looks at the map much closer. "It looks like there is a green and purple dots in Eagleview and Mystic Hallow, but the pink, gold, and the orange dots are specifically to Eagleview". Charlie said to them.

Logan nods as he sees the same thing. "Yeah, it is like there is not going to be a pink ranger two years from now in Mystic Hallow". Logan said to them.

Ray looks at Adrienne as she has that look on her face. "Well, it looks like you are the only one that gets to protect just one person, Adrienne". Ray said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as she is lucky. "I suppose I am thankful for that, but it is nothing to brag about". Adrienne said to Ray.

Nicole nods in agreement with Adrienne. "Yeah plus she may not be the only one that gets just one person to protect". Nicole said to Ray as Emery nods in agreement.

Terra looks at the map as it is just two cities this time. "I say we take it one town at a time. That way, we can be focused on one team at a time". Terra said to them.

Oliver nods as he looks at the map. Riley, Ray, Adrienne, and Terra will be heading to Eagleview first. When Riley and Ray protected their person there, they will head towards Mystic Hallow to protect the two people there. Johan, Charlie, and Logan will join with Riley and Ray with the search while Nicole and Ingrid will help Adrienne and Terra with the search. Emery and I will say here to monitor things in case of an attack here or more dots appear on the map". Oliver said to them.

The teens look at each other as Oliver is really stepping up as a leader. Terra sees it as she has a smirk on her face. "Great plan Oliver", Johan said to them. Oliver nods as they move out.

In Eagleview, Terra, Ray, Adrienne, Riley, Charlie, Logan, Johan, Nicole, and Ingrid got teleported to the town. "How should we get started with this"? Adrienne asks them as this is her first time to be on the protection detail.

Johan looks at them as he is the second in command. "We should split up to cover the town faster Adrienne. Plus we all have the devices that Sister Maria gave us yesterday right". Johan said to them.

Terra, Adrienne, Riley, and Ray grab their devices out as the same dots are all over the town. "They are more spread out". Riley said to them.

Ray nods in agreement as she looks at the purple dot. "Yeah splitting up would defiantly for the best". Ray said to them.

Johan looks at them as he nods to them. "Nicole and Ingrid goes with Terra, Logan will be with Riley, Charlie goes with Ray, and I go with Adrienne". Johan said to them.

The teens look at each other as they got the pairs. "Sounds like a plan to me". Logan said to them. They nod in agreement as they spilt up.

In Adrienne's group, it is just Johan and Adrienne. Adrienne is holding the device. As it is starting to vibrate, it kind of startles Adrienne a little bit. "Looks like your person is close by Adrienne". Johan said to her.

Adrienne nods as she looks around and sees a teenage girl holding a camera in her hands as she is taking pictures. "Wow, she is in to photography". Adrienne said to Johan.

Johan nods as he notices that pink cladded girl being focused on getting a great picture. "Um Adrienne, maybe we should wait until she is finished taking the picture before we talk to her". Johan said to Adrienne.

Adrienne turns back to Johan. "The sooner we tell her the sooner we can start protecting her". Adrienne said to Johan as she takes off. Johan shakes his head as this will turn out badly.

The teenager is taking some nature photos. She has the frame just right and as she has a figure on the shutter to take the picture. The teenage girl sees Adrienne coming in the scene. "Um excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute". Adrienne said to the girl. The girl presses the button as the photo got ruined.

The girl frowns as she looks at the photo. She is very mad like someone set off a hornets nest. "What's the big idea of photo bombing my picture? Did Alana put you up to it"? The girl asks Adrienne.

Adrienne frowns as she is getting scared by how tough and mean the girl is. "No, I do not know who Alana is. I am actually here to tell you that you are in serious danger". Adrienne said to the girl.

The girl looks at Adrienne as she laughs at her. "You protecting me that is a joke if I ever heard one. I am the leader of the doom squad, kid. No one messes with me got it. If I were you, you should leave while you still can kid". The girl said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at the girl as the two of them are polar opposites. "I am not a kid. Secondly you got to believe me. Third of all, you are going to be a power ranger two years from now". Adrienne said to the girl.

The girl shakes her head as she has a fist ready. "Me a power ranger, yeah right, it must be a bad joke that Alana cooked up". The girl said to Adrienne. Johan comes up to them. "It is not a joke". Johan said to them.

All the sudden, a demon beast appears as it fires a beam at them. Adrienne pushes the girl out of the way in time of the beam. "That pre ranger must be destroyed". The demon beast yells at them.

The girl sees Adrienne and Johan grabbing out their morphors. "You really picked the wrong time to crash this moment". Adrienne said to the demon beast.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Johan and Adrienne said as they morph into ranger form. Johan looks at Adrienne. "I will distract that thing while you get her to a safe place". Johan said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Johan. "Right", Adrienne said to Johan. She rushes and picks up the teenage girl.

The girl looks at the pink ranger. "Ok, I do not do this very often, but I am sorry for now believing you kid". The girl said to the pink ranger.

The pink ranger looks at the girl. "Apology accepted, but why were you saying that it is a bad joke that Alana came up with"? The pink ranger asks the girl.

The girl sighs as she looks at the ranger. "Alana betrayed me a long time ago. I do not trust others easily. You pushed me out of the way from that thing even when I didn't believe you. You are a friend". The girl said to the pink ranger.

The pink ranger nods to the girl. "You are meant to be a friend and hero as well". The pink ranger said to the girl.

As the blue ranger is getting exhausted from distracting the demon beast, the pink ranger is beginning to fight back against it. The girl looks at the ranger as she realizes that the ranger did not betray her or anything. 'Friendship is an important thing to have especially in the second in command'. A mysterious voice said to Lexi in a telepathic message.

"Elemental Saint of Wind, Typhoon", the pink ranger said as she powers up her weapon. She sends the massive attack at the demon beast.

As the attack hits the demon beast directly, it gets destroyed as it turns to black dust. "You did it, and my name is Lexi by the way". The girl named Lexi said to the pink ranger.

The pink ranger nods to Lexi. "Thanks, you are protected and that's what it counts. I have a feeling that you will be a great pink ranger". The pink ranger said to Lexi as she and the blue ranger teleported away.

At the park, Riley and Ray met up as Charlie and Logan are with them. "Still no sign of the person to protect huh". Ray said to Riley.

Riley looks at Ray as she shakes her head. "No, this is not going to be easy Ray. Plus we are the ones going to Mystic Hallow to protect two more rangers there". Riley said to Ray.

Ray nods to Riley as she knows it. "Yeah", Ray said to Riley. They feel the device going off as it is vibrating. "Looks like our person is close by". Ray said to Riley.

Riley nods in agreement with Ray. "Mine is that way and yours is in that direction". Riley said to Ray as the two parted ways. Charlie went with Ray and Logan went with Riley.

Ray is looking around as she notices a young girl reading a book. She notices two cheerleaders coming up to her and bully her. Ray frowns as the timing of it is really bad. Charlie also frowns as he also

"Hey leave her alone now", Ray said as she is very mad. She walk towards them as she has that tough no nonsense look on her face.

The purple cladded girl looks at Ray as she is surprised and a bit scared. For her, she is always being bullied by the meanest cheerleaders. For the new comer defending her, it is brand new to her because the new comer has a sass and tough side.

"Since when you care about this no body"? The cheerleader asks Ray. Ray glares back at the cheerleader. "I care because I don't treat some people less than crap. You on the other hand, I can put you in your place so fast that you will have a hard time believing which outfit is suitable to wear to the prom". Ray said to the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders scoffs as they walk away. The purple cladded girl looks at Ray. "T-thank y-you, m-my na-me i-is Zoe", the girl named Zoe said to Ray as she stutters out to her.

Ray looks at the girl as she nods to her. "Your welcome the name is Ray by the way. This is Charlie". What's with those girls bullying you anyways"? Ray asks the girl as she introduced herself to Zoe. Charlie nods as he says hello

Zoe looks at Ray as she sighs to her. "I- al-ways g-get bu-bullied- b-by -th-them". Zoe said to Ray.

Ray looks at Zoe as she has a skeptical look on her face. Charlie frowns as he can tell that Zoe is a shy and nervous teenager. "Have you ever stand up to them before"? Charlie asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at Charlie as she shakes her head. "No", Zoe said to them as she admits it to them.

Ray looks at Zoe as they are polar opposites of each other. She has her arms crossed as she looks at her. "Why haven't you stand up to them"? Ray asks Zoe.

Zoe looks at Ray as she is a bit scared to tell her. "N-no o-one re-ally show-ed m-me how". Zoe said to Ray.

Ray sighs as she looks at Zoe. "Seriously", Ray said to Zoe. Charlie looks at Zoe as he has a bit more in common with her as they are both very smart people. "Ray, I think you need to treat this with kid gloves instead of being your brashy and sassed self". Charlie said to Ray.

Ray looks at Charlie as she sighs in defeat. "Ok then", Ray said to Charlie. Ray sits with Zoe as she looks up at the sky. "Standing up to people takes courage and bravery". Ray said to Zoe. Charlie nods in agreement. "Yes, it also takes a lot of confidence as well.

Zoe looks at Ray and Charlie as the words courage and confidence are very foreign to her. "Cou-courage and confid-ence", Zoe said to them. She looks into their eyes as she notices something about them.

Ray nods in agreement as she looks at Zoe. "Yeah it is all about having the courage and confidence. This is not easy to say this, but we are actually here to protect you". Ray said to Zoe. Charlie nods in agreement. "You have an important thing that you will be involved in two years from now". Charlie said to Zoe.

Zoe has a shocked and scared look on her face. "Wh-what, wh-what do-does i-it ha-have to do w-with m-me"? Zoe asks them as she is in denial about it.

Just as Ray is about to tells her about it, a demon beast is starting to attack. "You pre rangers must be destroyed". The demon beast yells at them. Charlie and Ray grab out their morphors as they are gearing up for a battle. "Charlie call Riley and Logan over. The ugly beast is here". Ray said to Charlie.

Meanwhile at the soccer field, Riley and Logan notice a group of guys playing soccer. Riley is looking at the device as it getting stronger. "Looks like the pre ranger is one of them playing soccer". Logan said to Riley. Riley nods as she spots a green cladded guy who is kicking the ball towards the goal. The goalie missed the ball as it went in the goal.

"That's game point for us, and the crowd goes wild". The green cladded boy said as he is gloating about the game point. The guys that are with him nods as they are a bit worn out from the game.

"We should probably get going soon. Besides have you guys heard about the power rangers coming to town". A guy said to them.

Some of the boys shrugs as they heard a little bit about it. "Yeah it is so weird that power rangers are popping up here and a town called Mystic Hallow". Another guy said to them.

The green cladded guy nods in agreement. "Yeah it is crazy". The green cladded guy said to them. He notices a girl with a guy with her. "See you guys later". The green cladded guy said to them.

The guys sees this as they shake their heads. "That guy must be chasing the girl". The guy said to them.

The green cladded guy catches up with Riley and Logan. "Hey pretty lady, are you new in town? I can show you around town. I am Gabe, can I be your angel"? The green cladded guy named Gabe said to Riley.

Riley gives Gabe a look as he is the polar opposite of her. "Sorry but I have a boyfriend. My name is Riley and this is Logan. We actually need to talk to you in private, Gabe". Riley said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at them as he sees the serious look on their faces. "Talk away beautiful", Gabe said to Riley as he continues to flirt with her like he did not listen to the fact that Riley has a boyfriend.

Logan frowns as he grabs Gabe by his shirt. He takes the guy towards a tree. "She already told you that she has a boyfriend, so why are you flirting with her"? Logan asks Gabe.

Riley went towards them. "Logan put him down. I have to tell him this. You are acting like the big brother". Riley said to Logan.

Gabe looks a bit nervous as he is either getting punched in the face or something much worse. "What can I say man, I am a flirt". Gabe said to them.

As Logan releases Gabe, Gabe is still kind of confused on what's going on. "Ok hold on what's going on exactly"? Gabe said to them.

Riley looks at Gabe as she has to be the one to tell him. "Alright Romeo, you have to listen to me. You are in serious danger, and you are going to be someone very important in two years from now. I am not talking about being a boyfriend to some girl. I am talking about you being a hero to the world two years from now". Riley said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at them as he is very shocked like this is very new to him. "Wait a minute what"? Gabe asks them. He is caught very off guard by the news.

Riley looks at Gabe as Logan answered his morphor from Charlie. "You are going to be a hero, Gabe". Riley said to Gabe.

Gabe looks at Riley as he is still processing it. "Are you some sort of psychic and had some sort of vision of the future"? Gabe asks Riley.

Riley shakes her head to Gabe. "No, it is my job to protect you". Riley said to Gabe. She tries to explain it to him.

Logan looks at them as he nods in agreement. "She is right, plus there is a demon beast heading this way". Logan said to them.

Gabe looks like he is about to faint. "Woah wait a minute, what"? Gabe asks them. He is freaking out.

Riley slaps Gabe in the face. "Pull it together will you". Riley said to Gabe. She has an angry look on her face.

It is not long that the demon beast is heading this way. They spot the yellow ranger fighting it while the purple ranger is getting a girl to a safe place.

Riley and Logan grab their morphors out. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Riley and Logan said as they morph into ranger form.

Gabe has a shocked on his face as he sees the two teens morphing into ranger form. "Ok this is cool". Gabe said to himself.

Logan looks at Riley as he has a plan. "Riley go get him to a safe place with Ray. Charlie and I will deal with ugly here". Logan said to Riley.

Riley nods to Logan as the plan gets started. She grabs Gabe as they are catching up to the purple ranger.

The demon beast looks at them as it is going on a rampage. "Hand over those pre rangers". The demon beast said as it continues firing a beam at them.

Charlie grabs his weapon out as Logan joins him. "You have to go through us to get to them". Charlie said to the demon beast. "That goes double for me". Logan said to the demon beast.

As they fight the demon beast, the demon beast is not having it as it get passed the yellow and white rangers. Ray and Riley frowns as it is their turn to fight. Zoe and Gabe watches them fight. The two look at each other as they are getting nervous. 'You are a protector and an angel. In due time, you can stand up for your self'. A mysterious voice said to Zoe in a telepathic message. 'You may not know this now, but you are a protector to the ruby dragon'. A mysterious voice said to Gabe.

Ray and Riley look at each other as it is time to finish it. "I had enough of this". Riley said to Ray. "Now you are talking my language". Ray said to Riley as they both power up their weapons.

"Elemental Saint of Mind, Psychic Mind", Ray said as she sends her attack.

"Elemental Saint of Wood, Earth", Riley said as she sends her attack.

As the two attacks hits the demon beast directly, it destroys the demon beast as it turns to black dust. They power down as they look at Zoe and Gabe. "It is alright now". Riley said to them. "Yeah that thing won't hurt you". Ray said to them.

Gabe nods as it gives him something to think about. Zoe also looks up to Ray as she also reflects on the message. They watch the four rangers teleport away to the next destination.

Across town, Terra, Nicole, and Ingrid are downtown. Terra's device is going off as the two that she needs to protect is close by. "It looks like that they are in this direction". Terra said to them.

Ingrid nods in agreement as she gotten word that Adrienne has already protected her person and Riley, and Ray are heading towards the next town. "Riley and Ray are heading to Mystic Hallow now and Adrienne has finished protecting her person". Ingrid said to them.

Nicole nods as she looks at Ingrid. "It seems that the attacks has been mostly here and Mystic Hallow". Nicole said to them.

Terra nods as she spots a gold cladded guy and an orange cladded girl. "Yeah it means that new ranger teams will be forming there two years from now. Plus it is our job to protect them and making sure nothing happens to them". Terra said to them. She thinks about when she was told that a Gradios was out to get her. Plus she and a red ranger named Alex was captured by the Gradios.

Ingrid looks at Terra like something is on her mind. "Is everything alright Terra"? Ingrid asks Terra. Terra looks back at her cousin. "Yeah", Terra said to Ingrid as they went towards them.

All the sudden, another demon beast is rampaging as it is aiming at the orange and gold cladded teens. "Pre rangers must be eliminated". The demon beast said as it is attacking them.

Terra went and grabs the two teens out of the way. "Woah what's going on"? The gold cladded guy said to Terra. "Yeah my friends will be mad if I don't catch up to them". The orange cladded teen said to Terra.

The cyan ranger and the black ranger already morphors as it is keeping the monster busy. Terra looks at them as there is little to no time to explain this to them. The orange cladded girl is freaking out while the gold cladded guy is staying strong about this. "You both got to listen to me about this. You two will be Rangers two years from now. It maybe a lot to take in right now. You got to trust me and yourself about this". Terra said to them.

The gold cladded guy looks at Terra as he notices two rangers battling the demon beast. "Yeah but this is new to me". The gold cladded guy said to Terra. "Yeah I mean why us though". The orange cladded girl said to Terra.

Terra looks at the two of them. She can tell that they are polar opposites of herself. "Get a grip you two, you two probably have a quality that is seen as a ranger. Let me get you two a safe place got it". Terra said to them.

The orange and gold cladded teens look at each other as they nod to Terra. "Ok", the orange cladded girl said to Terra. "Alright", the gold cladded teen said to Terra.

As they are running, the orange and gold cladded teens are with Terra. 'You are capable of making a bold statement like a true protector'. A mysterious voice said to the girl in a telepathic message. 'Your true love is someone that will never throw herself at you'. A mysterious voice said to the gold cladded guy.

The gold cladded guy looks at them. "I know now is not the best time for introductions, but my name is Junior". The gold cladded guy named Junior said to Terra. The orange cladded girl nods as looks at them. "My name is Bridgette by the way". The orange cladded girl named Bridgette said to Terra.

As Terra nods at them, the demon beast is on their tail. "Nice to meet you two, the name is Terra". Terra said to them. She grabs her morphor. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens". Terra said as she morphors into her ranger form.

Terra powers up her weapon as she faces the demon beast. "I had enough of this. Elemental Saint of Spirit Judgement Aura". Terra said as she sends her attack at the demon beast.

As the demon beast gets destroyed, it turns into black dust. Terra has a smirk as she turns to the two pre rangers. "The point is that the two of you are safe". Terra said to Junior and Bridgette as she, the black ranger, and the cyan ranger teleported away.

In Mystic Hallow, Ray, Logan, Riley, and Charlie has arrived. Riley notices some street art on the side of a building. "Looks like you got a bad boy to protect this time". Ray said to Riley as she makes an observation.

Riley looks back at Ray as she is the mayor's daughter. "Vandalism is wrong on a lot of levels Ray". Riley said to Ray.

As a purple cladded guy walks up to them, Ray's device is going off like it is going crazy. "Actually, she is not a bad boy type. She normally does this for different reasons. My name is Drew by the way". The purple cladded guy named Drew said to them.

The four turn around as they spot the guy named Drew. "Different reasons, that's a new one for me". Riley said to Drew. She is wondering how street art is done for different reasons than being part of a gang.

Drew looks at Riley as she does not know about his friend's past. "Look, it maybe new to you, but she has difficulties at home. Why is that thing buzzing like she should answer it". Drew said to them as he looks at Ray.

Ray looks at Drew as she has a lot of sass. "It means I have to tell you that your life is going to get very interesting in two years from now". Ray said to Drew.

Drew looks at Ray as it has hit him the face. "You remind me so much like Andi that is not even funny. Are the two of you long lost sisters"? Drew asks Ray.

The mention of family hits Ray to her core as she punches Drew in the face. She has a very upset look on her face. "I do not know anything about my biological family let alone if I have a brother or sister". Ray said as she took off as she is crying.

Logan and Charlie shake their heads as making Ray cry is a very rare occurrence. "That was a smooth move man. Making Ray cry is not a very good thing". Logan said to Drew. "Yeah you really should not have said that". Charlie said to them.

As Riley's device is going off wildly, a green cladded girl walks up to them. "Ok who are you guys and which one of you punched my friend in the face"? The green cladded girl said to them like she is mad and fired up with sass of her own.

It hits Charlie, Logan, and Riley as they are seeing a Terra 3.0. "My name is Riley. My friend, Ray got upset with Drew. She punched him in the face over something he said to her.

The green cladded girl looks at Drew. "What did you say to her, Andrew"? The girl asks Drew as she is mad.

Drew looks at the girl as she does not take crap from others. "This girl reminds me so much of you and I made one little comment to see if you and her are long lost sisters or something. She got upset that she knows nothing about her biological family let alone having siblings or not, Andi ". Drew said to the girl named Andi.

Andi sighs as she looks at Drew. "Wow that is defiantly the idiot's move". Andi said to Drew. She turns to Riley. "So should we go find Ray and hopefully this get straighten out before something really insane happens". Andi said to Riley.

Riley nods as she can see that she and Andi and Ray and Drew are polar opposites as well. At the same time, Drew and Riley and Andi and Ray are not polar opposites at all. "Alright", Riley said to Andi as they plan to find Ray.

At the park, Ray is alone as she upset. She sighs as she is wondering who are her biological family. As Ray gets found by the others, she looks at them. "Wow that was fast". Ray said to them as she makes a comment on how long it took to find her.

Andi looks at Ray as she smirks at her. "Hey, I usually come here when I get upset as well". Andi said to Ray.

Ray smirks back at Andi as something about her really clicks with her. "Great minds think a like on that perspective". Ray said to Andi.

Riley looks at Andi as she wants to ask her about the street art. "Why do you do the street art like that anyways"? Riley asks Andi.

Andi gives Riley a look as she rolls her eyes. "I do not get the attention at home if you get my drift. So why are the Power rangers coming here and Eagleview protecting us anyways"? Andi asks them as she gives them a blunt question.

Riley looks at them as she is the third in command. "You and Drew are going to be rangers two years from now. Ray and I are here to make sure nothing happens to the two of you". Riley said to them.

Andi and Drew are floored by the news. "Ok you must be pulling our legs here". Drew said to them. "Yeah aren't rangers suppose to have a peppy, bubbly, and cheerful attitude and personality"? Andi asks them.

Riley gives a look to Andi. "Andi, a ranger comes in different shapes, sizes, and that includes personality and attitude". Riley said to Andi.

Ray nods to Andi in agreement. "You, I can see that you have a lot of sass, no nonsense, kick butt attitude. Plus I can see you getting along with our mentor really well. With you, I can see that you have that protective nature being the Mr. Big Brother". Ray said to them.

Andi and Drew are surprised as it pegs them really well. "I am very protective of Andi". Drew said to them. "Yeah I do have a kick butt attitude". Andi said to them.

All the sudden, a demon beast shows up along with Daemonorix. "Pre rangers must eliminated for my master". The demon beast said to them as it roared and hissed at them.

Ray frowns as she, Riley, Charlie, and Logan grab their morphors out. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens". The four said as they morph into ranger form.

Andi smirks as she sees them morphing for the first time. "Ok that is cool". Andi said to Drew. Drew nods in agreement as this is the first time seeing a power ranger morphing. "Yeah you are telling me". Drew commented back to his friend.

As the battle gets started, Ray and Riley are getting Andi and Drew to a safe area. However the Daemonorix are catching up to them. "What are those things anyways?

Andi asks them.

"It is called Daemonorix. It is more like devil minions". Riley said to them. Andi and Drew sees Charlie and Logan dealing with the minions.

The demon beast is still chasing them as the Daemonorix are following suit. "Those things really chasing us". Andi said to them.

Ray and Riley turn around as this is getting bad. "Ray, we have to fight and protect them". Riley said to Ray. Ray nods in agreement. "Now you are talking in my language". Ray said to them.

As Ray and Riley fight off the Daemonorix, they took turns on fighting the minions and protecting Andi and Drew. Plus Charlie and Logan are fighting them off as well.

The demon beast frowns as it nabs Ray as it has her in its grip. "Let me go you behemoth bully". Ray said as she is kicking at the demon beast.

The demon beast looks at the rangers. "How about a trade? You guys hand over the two pre rangers and I may release your purple ranger"? The demon beast said to them.

Ray looks at them as she gets the feeling that it maybe a trick. "Do not do it guys", Ray said to them. She is still struggling in the demon beast's grip.

Andi and Drew frown as this is getting bad. Andi spotted a big rock as she picks it up. Drew looks at Andi with a concern look on his face. "Andi what are you doing"? Drew asks Andi.

Andi looks at Drew with a look in her eyes. "I can not stand here when someone needs help". Andi said to Drew as she throws the rock at the demon beast.

As the rock hits the demon beast, it released Ray as she gives a hard kick to the groin. "You have a great throw and the timing could not be any more perfect". Ray said to Andi.

Riley nods in agreement as she looks at Andi. "Yeah, I got a feeling that she will be a natural just like our mentor". Riley said to Ray.

Ray and Riley grab their weapons out as they are powering it up. "Ray, let's finish this". Riley said to Ray.

Ray smirks back at Riley. "Now you are really talking". Ray said to Riley. She has a determined look on her face.

"Elemental Saint of Wood, Earth", Riley said as she fires her bow and arrow.

"Elemental Saint of Mind, Psychic Blast", Ray said as her psychic move combines with Riley's move.

As the two attacks combined in a green and purple swirl, it hits the demon beast as it is destroyed completely as it turns to black dust.

As the battle is over, Andi and Drew went up to them. "I want to say thank you, and perhaps we can meet up again when the world is not in danger". Drew said to them. "Ditto that, plus I want to meet your mentor of yours". Andi said to them.

Ray and Riley nod to them as it is a deal. "You got it". Ray said to them as she, Riley, Charlie, and Logan teleport away back to the tower.

Back at the Tower, the rangers that completed their protect mission comes back. "Well, that is the last ones that needs protected in Mystic Hallow". Ray said to them.

Terra nods as she spotted three new dots in a black, silver, and clear color. "That maybe true Ray, but there are three left that needs to be protected left". Terra said to them.

The teens sigh as they look at Ingrid, Emery, and Nicole. "It looks like they are in Eagleview". Ingrid said to them. "At least we don't have to go to another town after that". Emery said to them. Nicole nods in agreement as she is curious on who she is protecting in Eagleview.

End Chapter

I have been busy lately as it is that time of year where I have been volunteering and working. It makes people wonder how I do it all really.

Next Chapter: Protecting the Future Rangers Part 3: Fate that Reunites Us


	47. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: Protecting the Future Rangers Part 3: Fate that Reunites Us

Back at the Tower, three new dots appears on the screen. "A black dot, a silver dot, and a clear dot, looks like it is the final three from this particular team". Terra said to them as she is looking at the chart.

The teens groan as the protection is getting a bit old for them. "Geez, this ranger team will have a lot to deal with having twelve rangers on to one team". Oliver said to them as he does not like it.

Johan shakes his head to Oliver as the protection detail is getting tiring. "Relax Oliver, this is only the last three rangers that we have to protect. My only question is who is going to protect the person that represents the clear dot". Johan said to them.

The teens look at the clear dot on the monitor. Nicole looks at them as she is willing to take it on. "I will do it". Nicole said to them like she is taking charge of it.

The teens look at Nicole like she is crazy. "Ok but you two don't share the same color as you, Nicole". Adrienne said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Adrienne as she shakes her head. "That maybe true Adrienne, I am a part of this team just like the rest of you. Terra protected the future orange ranger and yet they do not share the same color". Nicole said to them as she is making her valid point.

Riley nods as she can see it that way. "Nicole is right Adrienne. It does not matter if you share the same ranger color with the pre ranger or not. The point of it is to protect that person from being taken by the demon beast". Riley said to Adrienne.

Ingrid nods as she agrees with Riley. "That's right, it does not really matter if you share the same ranger color or not". Ingrid said to them.

Charlie nods as he looks on the monitor. "From the looks of it, all three of them are in a town called Warrior Heights not Eagleview". Charlie said to them.

The teens look on the monitor as they are curious why they are in a completely different town. "Why Warrior Heights instead of Eagleview though"? Ray asks them as she has her arms crossed.

Logan nods as it is confusing on why it is there of all places. He looks at Nicole as the name Warrior Heights got mentioned. Her face drops like it is town that means something to her. "Is everything alright Nicole"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as she snaps out of it. "I am fine Logan". Nicole said to Logan. The other teens look at her as they are kind of skeptical of it.

Emery shrugs as it is his mission to protect the pre silver ranger. "Not sure Ray, it maybe that those three are in Warrior Heights for something completely unrelated to this". Emery said to them.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "That could be it, Emery". Terra said to them. She is curious on what is going to happen this afternoon.

Oliver looks at them as a plan is on his mind. "Ok, Emery, Ingrid, and Nicole will be protecting them while myself, Riley, and Logan will assist them". Oliver said to them. The teens nod as the six teens teleport to Warrior Heights.

In Warrior Heights, the teens land at a near by park. "This must be Warrior Heights". Ingrid said to them as they are looking around the town.

Nicole sighs as she has tears building in her eyes as it is the very town where the nice couple took her in before suddenly leaving her.

Logan looks at Nicole as he has that knowing look on his face. "Is something wrong Nicole"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as she sighs to him. "When I ran away when I was 13, I ended up here in Warrior Heights. I never thought that I would be back here again protecting a pre ranger". Nicole said to them.

Emery looks at Nicole as he is getting to know her more. "Perhaps it is fate that you are back here". Emery said to Nicole.

Nicole nods to Emery as it something to consider. "I suppose you are right". Nicole said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are getting ready to split up. "According to the devices, the pre rangers that we have to protect is in three different places in the town. I will go with Ingrid. Emery is with Riley, and Logan is with Nicole". Oliver said to them. "Right", they said in unison.

At a garden, Oliver and Ingrid are walking around together. They are taking in the scenery of the place. "This is a very tranquil place". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods in agreement as she sees all sorts of ponds filled with fish and vibrant flowers. "I know you really can relax here". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he notices something on Ingrid's device. "Hey Ingrid, the device is defiantly reacting to something". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Oliver as she looks at the device. "You maybe right, Oliver". Ingrid said to Oliver. She is looking around as she spots a young teenager cladding in black.

The guy cladded in black looks at them. He sighs as he spent the entire day looking for someone very important to him. The search is not going well for him. Ingrid went towards him. "Hey are you ok? My name is Ingrid, and that's Oliver". Ingrid said to the guy as she is introducing herself to him.

The guy looks up at them as he sees Ingrid and Oliver. "Not really, I am searching for someone, but it is not going so well. My name is Branduff, but I go by Andy". The guy named Andy said to them.

Oliver rise a skeptical brow at Andy. "Your first name is actually Branduff. What kind of parents named you that"? Oliver seriously asks Andy a deep personal question.

Ingrid gives Oliver a look as it is very rude and insensitive. "Umm, Oliver, you could be more sensitive about it". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Andy looks at them as he does get that question often. "I do not even know who my biological parents are. Mrs. Vernon saw the papers on my birth certificate says that my first name is in deed Branduff". Andy said to them.

Ingrid nods as she understands about having a very unusual and uncommon first name. "I can understand that completely. Who are you looking for"? Ingrid asks Andy.

Andy looks at Ingrid as he notices the black in her outfit. For some reason, he feels very connected to her. "My twin sister, we were in the same orphanage together. However she got adopted when we were 8 years old. We exchanged letters for a while, but for some strange reason the letters completely stopped. Every weekend I got since then I have been visiting cities and small towns like this trying to find her and hopefully reunite with her". Andy said to them.

Oliver nods as he looks at Andy. "That really sucks to be separated from your twin sister like that at a young age". Oliver said to Andy.

Andy nods as he has things that other people would not be able to understand. "Yeah, what brings you two here? I doubt this is a social visit because we hardly know each other". Andy said to them.

Ingrid and Oliver are taken back by it as they look at Andy. "You are right Andy. It is not a social visit, but how did you know"? Ingrid asks Andy.

Andy looks at them as he sighs as it is really hard to talk about. "I am not like other people. It is kind of hard to explain". Andy said to them.

Ingrid and Oliver look at each other as they are still with him. All the sudden, a demon beast shows up as it is scaring the people at the Zen Garden. "Pre rangers must be destroyed". The demon monster said to them as it roars at them.

"I swear I always have the worst luck with everything". Andy said to them.

Ingrid looks at Andy as she shakes her head to him. "Look Andy, I am here to protect you from that thing because you are going to be a ranger two years from now". Ingrid said to Andy.

Andy's eyes widen as he hears it. He sees Ingrid and Oliver pulling their morphers out as they are gearing up to fight. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens". The teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form. He sees the two morphed rangers in front of him. "Ok this not actually how my day is going to go". Andy said to himself.

The demon beast looks at them as the rangers are there protecting the pre ranger. "If you must make things difficult rangers, I will make it extremely difficult". The Demon Beast said to them.

Ingrid, Andy, and Oliver are facing the demon beast as the battle is getting started. "Andy get behind me", Ingrid said to Andy.

Andy nods as he gets behind Ingrid. He watches the two rangers battling the strange demon beast. He is starting to feel something in his head like something is communicating to him via telepathy. 'You must believe that fate will work things out for you Branduff. It is fate that you have special powers and will reunite with your twin sister two years from now'. A mysterious voice said to Andy.

As the Demon Beast lands a hit on Oliver, Ingrid is slightly taken back by it. She watches Oliver demorph in front of her and Andy. "Oliver no", Ingrid yells out to Oliver.

"Once I have you out of my way, black ranger, the pre ranger is mine". The demon beast said to them.

Andy looks at them as a black aura is building within him. "No", Andy yells at them. As he sends the attack at the Demon Beast, it directly hits the monster back some as it stumbles to the ground.

Ingrid and Oliver are very surprised by it. "That was unexpected". Oliver said as he is struggling to stand up. "I will say". Ingrid said to him.

The Demon Beast gets back up again as it glares at Andy. "How dare you attack me, pre ranger". Demon Beast said to Andy as it is ready to attack again.

Ingrid powers up her weapon as she has far enough of the beast. "I think it is time for you to go fugly. Elemental Saint of Shadows Midnight Wave", Ingrid yells out loud as she sends the attack at the Demon Beast.

As the Demon Beast gets hit, it gets destroyed as it gets turn to black dust. "That is a shadow wrap". Ingrid said to herself as she successfully protected her pre ranger.

Andy went to them as he looks at Ingrid as she powers down and supporting Oliver. "Thanks Ingrid, you really protected me today". Andy said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Andy. "Hey, you really helped us out too. Plus do not give up on the search for your twin sister". Ingrid said to Andy.

Andy nods to Ingrid as it gives him more confidence to find her. "I won't Ingrid". Andy said to them as he watches her and Oliver teleporting away.

In Emery's group, Emery and Riley are walking around together. "It is weird Emery. We have been on the same team for a long while, but we rarely hang out together. I want to be friends with you, Emery". Riley said to Emery.

Emery looks at Riley as he realizes that he rarely talks to the green ranger. It is mostly because they are two different people. "You are a cool person being an activist for the animals. I guess the reason why we don't hang out because we are two completely different people". Emery said to Riley.

Riley nods as she does see that being a reason. "Yeah we are different people. Woah check this place out, Emery". Riley said to Emery as she sees a temple. She is admiring the structure of the building.

Emery looks at the temple as it is very unique. "I have to say this is a cool find, Riley. I wonder how long this place is around". Emery said to Riley.

As Riley shrugs as she does not know, Emery's device is going off as the pre ranger is close by to the temple. "Looks the pre ranger must be some where close". Emery said to Riley.

Riley nods to Emery as she is looking around in the area. She spots a young teenager cladded in silver. The young teen look like he is kind of down about something. "How about him over there"? Riley asks Emery as she spots him laying in the grass.

Emery looks at the guy that Riley is referring too. "Well according to the device, it is defiantly pointing towards him". Emery said to Riley.

The two teens walk over towards the silver cladded male teen. "You look like you are completely bummed out on something". Emery said to the guy.

The guy looks at Emery and Riley as it is something he was not expecting. "There has been some setbacks lately. I have not seen my younger cousin Daphne in a long time, and yet I want to know what happened to my mom who mysteriously disappeared some time ago at the WC Lab Corp. My name is Davis by the way". Davis said to them.

"That must suck to deal with stuff like that. My name is Emery and that's Riley". Emery said to Davis. "It is nice to meet you Davis". Riley said to Davis.

Davis looks at them as he is curious about them. "What brings you two to here anyways especially you, Riley"? Davis asks Riley. Davis has a flirting smile on his face.

Riley looks at Davis as things is getting a bit awkward. "Actually, I have a boyfriend, Davis". Riley said to Davis. She is getting annoyed that some guys does flirt with her.

Emery sighs as he looks at Davis. "We do have something important to tell you". Emery said to Davis. Just as he gets to say what it is, the second Demon Beast shows up and start attacking them. "Pre rangers must be eliminated. It is orders from my master". The demon beast said to them.

Davis frowns as he is caught off guard. "What does that thing is talking about on pre rangers"? Davis asks them as he is about to be thrown for a loop.

Emery gives Davis a look as he and Tiley grabs their morphors out. "It means that you will become a ranger two years from now. We are here to protect you". Emery said to Davis.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Emery and Riley said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Davis looks at them as this is a huge surprise. "This is crazy". Davis said to himself. In his mind, a million thoughts are roaming around. 'Why am I chosen to become a ranger anyways'? Davis thought to himself.

As the battle is getting started, the demon beast is like a hybrid tiger hound. It likes to pounce every change it gets on the Rangers. Emery and Riley are really protecting Andy from the demon beast as they block it.

Close by to the temple, a young boy and a young woman are in a lesson. The young woman hears the strange noise as she is familiar with a battle cry when a ranger morphs. She has a determined look on her face as she turns the the young boy. "Peter, I want you to head home". The young woman said to the boy named Peter.

Peter looks up at the young woman as he is wondering why to head home so soon. "What about the lesson, Sam"? Peter asks the young woman named Sam.

Sam turns to Peter as she has that stern look on her face. "It will have to be put on hold until tomorrow after school". Sam said to Peter as she takes off. Peter is standing there as he is curious where his teacher is heading off too.

Sam grabs her old morphor as she contacts a friend of hers. "Hey Quincy, there is some trouble involving new power rangers". Sam said to Quincy.

"Ok, you know this is their fight now, but it will not hurt to assist them. Plus I gotten word from Cora that a couple of rangers has defeated some sort of beast while protecting a teenage boy". Quincy said to Sam.

Sam nods as this is very strange and unexpected for a monster to attack their town years after the Spirit Warriors rangers defeated Controdez. "Right", Sam said to Quincy as she is holding her morphor.

Back at the battle, the rangers are having a harm time with the demon beast. Emery is doing his best to protect Davis, and Riley is getting hit by the blows. All the sudden, they see someone kick the demon beast back. The demon beast stumbles back some as it glares back at the new comer. "How dare you interfere with this. You will pay for that". Demon beast said to the person.

The person glares back at the demon beast as the rangers are wondering who she is. "Your first mistake is to come to a town filled with veteran rangers. Your second mistake is attacking current rangers. Your final mistake is attacking someone who will become a ranger". The person said as she is holding her morphor and ready to fight.

Riley looks at Emery as things are getting interesting. "Did she said a town filled with veteran rangers"? Riley asks Emery.

Emery nods to Riley as he hears it as well. "Yeah", Emery said to Riley. He notices the morphor in the person's hands.

"Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the person said as she morphed into her silver ranger form.

"Stealth of a Ninja Spirit Warrior Silver Ranger", the woman said as she is in her ranger pose.

They are really surprised as a veteran ranger has come to help them out. "You are one of the Spirit Warrior rangers". Riley said to the silver ranger.

The silver ranger nods as she looks at them. "Oh yeah, us veterans know about the current team. There are more of us than you think". The silver ranger said to them.

As the battle gets turned around, Davis realizes that there are others that come to help even in the most unexpected of times. 'Even in fate, the most unexpected events can come in a surprise'. A mysterious voice said to Davis via telepathy.

Emery grabs his English Longsword as he powers it up. "You really have gone far enough, you will never devour the soul of a pre ranger. Elemental Saint of Soul, Harmonious Soul", Emery said as he fires the attack at the demon beast.

As the attack hits the demon beast directly, the demon beast is destroyed as it turns to black dust. Davis looks at them as it is the most awesome thing ever. "Ok that right there is really cool". Davis said to them.

The silver Spirit Warrior ranger nods as she nods to them. "I know that your team is doing well, and plus your team will be joining the veterans soon". The silver ranger said to them she takes off. Emery and Riley nod to Davis as they teleport away.

In downtown Warrior Heights, Nicole and Logan are walking around as they notice the various shops and the café called Millie's. "Is it just me or all small towns has a homey feel to it"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole is slightly distracted by being back in the two where the nice couple took her in as a young teenager. "Yeah it does have that homey feel to it". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan sees that Nicole is very distracted. "What's wrong Nicole? You look so sad". Logan said to Nicole. He is being a good younger brother helping his sister to feel better.

Nicole turns back to Logan. "Being back in Warrior Heights bring back some memories especially with the couple that took me in. I worked at Millie's after school". Nicole said to Logan as she looks at the cafe.

Logan looks back at Nicole as this town does hold something special to her. "Maybe after we finish protecting our pre ranger, we can get a smoothie from the cafe". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole smiles to Logan as her device is going off. "Looks like the pre ranger is close by". Nicole said to Logan. She is looking around as she spots a young teenage girl wearing a clear cladded outfit.

Logan spots the young teenager as he nods to Nicole. "I only hope this goes well". Logan said to her as they walk over towards the young teen.

The young teenage girl is window shopping as she went off exploring while her foster family's car is at the shop getting repaired. She notice two teens coming towards her as it is unexpected for her. "Excuse me, can we talk to you? My name is Nicole and that's my brother Logan". Nicole said to the girl as they introduce themselves to her.

The teenage girl has a confused look on her face. "Umm sure, what is this about anyways? My name is Linnie". The girl named Linnie said to them.

Just as the conversation gets started, a demon beast arrives as it is creating havoc and chaos. "The last pre ranger must be destroyed". The demon beast said to them as it swings its arms around like it is thrashing about.

The people are running away from the monster. Nicole and Logan grab their morphors out as they are ready for a fight. "Linnie, this is a bad time for saying this, but you are going to be a ranger two years from now". Nicole said to Linnie.

Linnie's eyes widen as she is hearing this for the first time. "I am going to be a what". Linnie said to them like she is having a hard time believing it.

The demon beast takes a swing at Linnie. Nicole pushes Linnie out of the way to protect her. "I am here to protect you from that thing. Logan let's morph now". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at his sister. "Right", Logan said to Nicole.

"Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said as she morphs into ranger form.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Logan said as he morphs into ranger form.

Linnie is very surprised by it as she sees this. "Woah, you guys are power rangers. I never imagine finding myself in a situation like this". Linnie said to them.

Nicole nods to Linnie as she looks at her. "We are in fact Rangers. The important thing is that you are protected from the demon beast". Nicole said to Linnie.

Linnie nods as she looks at the two rangers. "Right", Linnie said to them.

The demon beast frowns as it is being mission oriented. It is continuing to strike hard on them. "That pre ranger girl will be finished". The demon beast said to them as it strikes at Linnie.

Nicole sees the hit coming at Linnie as she protects her as she took the hit for her. Nicole went down to the ground as she got hit really hard as she nearly demorph back to her civilian form.

Linnie is getting scared as the ranger that is protecting her got dangerously hit. All she can hear is Logan calling out to his sister. 'Your fate is a miracle to others when you save someone from harm'. A mysterious voice said to Linnie via telepathy.

The demon beast is laughing as it coming towards them. It kicks Logan out of the way like a fly to get to the cyan ranger. As it picks Nicole up by the neck, It looks like it is ready to finish her off. "Your protector is not going to save you this time, pre ranger". The demon beast said to Linnie.

Linnie frowns as something in her glasses is glowing like it is activating for the first time. "Put her down before I make you". Linnie said to the demon beast. She has a furious look on her face like a lion is ready to roar.

The demon beast is laughing at Linnie. "You defeat me, what could you possibly have"? The demon beast asks Linnie.

Logan is getting up as he is wondering is going on. "Linnie what are you doing"? Logan said to himself as he has no idea that she will be just fine.

All the sudden, a spirit of a mythical beast rises up as it roars at the demon beast. It releases Nicole as it stumbles back some. Nicole turns around as she powers up her weapon. "I think it is time to end you instead. Elemental Saint of Miracles, Miracle Wave", Nicole said as she sends her attack at the demon beast.

The demon beast gets hit directly as it gets destroyed. "No", the demon beast said as it gets turns to black dust.

Nicole and Logan went up to Linnie as the battle is over. "That was more intense that I thought it would be". Nicole said to them. "Yeah", Logan said to them.

Linnie looks at them as she has a sheepish look on her face. "She protected me and yet I saved her". Linnie said to them.

Nicole nods as she is exhausted. "You know I might as well hold off on the smoothie from the café for another day". Nicole said to them. Logan nods as they teleport away to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the teens and Terra sees the rangers returning as Nicole is being supported by Logan. "Woah Nicole, you look like you nearly got defeated". Ray said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Ray as she is being placed in the med bay to be looked by Sister Maria. "That is one way to put it, Ray". Nicole said to Ray.

Logan looks at them as he explains to them that a spirit of a mythical beast roared at the demon beast. "I had no idea how that spirit came from, but it saved Nicole". Logan said to them.

Terra looks at Logan as it is something to look into. "The important thing is that Nicole defeated the demon beast". Terra said to them.

"Umm guys, something has changed on this paper". Oliver said to them as he brings it over to them.

The teens and Terra gather together to look at the paper. The two symbols of two teams changed to a cryptic message written in another foreign language.

De dingen die wegen op onze harten en geesten

De gebeurtenissen en de strijd uit het verleden

Uw persoonlijke demon ligt binnen de wegen en de strijd in het verleden en heden

Johan looks at them as he looks up at the top part of the instructions. "Perhaps this has something to do with second step towards getting the shard pieces". Johan said to them.

Ingrid nods in agreement with Johan. "Yeah but we need to translate the new message to fully understanding it". Ingrid said to Johan.

The teens nod to Ingrid as they do agree with her. "Maybe we should head on home to get some rest and figure this out tomorrow". Charlie said to them.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Charlie is right rangers. I will look into the new message". Terra said to them. The teens leave the Tower as they got their orders.

Meanwhile back in the Underground Abyss, Judariot frowns as the Rangers has successfully defeated the demon beast. "Those rangers got to those pre Rangers Judariot". Captain Drakomus said to Judariot. "Yeah personally I knew this was going to happen anyways". Azazel said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at them as he is frustrated that the demon beast that were supposed to destroy the pre rangers. "Those rangers may have protected them, but there own personal demons will destroy the rangers". Judariot said to them. Azazel and Captian Drakomus takes off as they nod to Judariot.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the final protection arc. It has been very difficult to write considering that you have the towns, the other rangers that will become rangers, and among other things. The Personal Demon Arc is up next, and some of them will be a dual focus chapters while a couple of them will be a single focus chapter.

Next Chapter: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 1: The Unloved Mentor


	48. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 1: The Unloved Mentor

Terra sighs as she has returned to the Tower from a date with Patrick. The date went really well, but it got ruined by an expected event. She and Patrick did not foreseen it happening. Plus Patrick did not like the fact that someone from his past ruined the date and his chance to propose to Terra.

Flashback

Patrick and Terra are on a very romantic date. They are at a restaurant as Terra wore a beautiful gold and black dress with a pair of low heels. Patrick is in a suit as he looked a bit nervous. "Terra do you remember how we first met"? Patrick asks Terra.

Terra smiles at Patrick as she nods to him. "Yeah we met at the marine corp base in the Middle East. I got myself ambushed by the four idiots, and you can with my grandfather to stop them". Terra said to Patrick.

Patrick nods as he remembers it well. "Yes, plus we became friends not long after that. You told me a lot about yourself and you truly opened up your heart to me. I love that you are truthfully honest and kind". Patrick said to Terra.

Terra smiles back as she remembers a dream she had years ago about her mom. "You are the first guy outside of my family and friends that I opened up to in a long time. That is a big deal to me". Terra said to Patrick.

Patrick nods as he knows about of the two ex boyfriends that Terra had. " I thought I lost you when the Charlie from high school kidnapped you. He did point a gun at your head". Patrick said to Terra.

Terra nods as she does remember that all too well. "It was one of the scary events that ever happened in my life". Terra said to Patrick.

Patrick looks at Terra as he has that sweet smile on his face. "I am glad that you do trust me even after what Tristan did to you". Patrick said to Terra.

Terra nods as she does remember when Tristan broke her heart. She also remembers when the full truth about him came out years ago. "Yeah, you proved to me that you are nothing like him". Terra said to Patrick.

Just as the two are getting dessert, a young woman enters the restaurant. She spots Terra and Patrick as she a vindictive look on her face. She also looks like she is a woman on a mission. She looks very pretty as she went up to the table.

"Hello Patrick, Patrick's friend", the young woman said as she has a condensing look on her face.

Patrick frowns as he recognizes her voice. He looks up at blonde headed girl. "Mallory, what the hell are you doing here"? Patrick asks the young woman named Mallory.

Mallory looks at Patrick as she has her hands on her hips. "I am here to get back together with you, Patrick. How can you be with that girl when you are supposed to get married to me". Mallory said to Patrick.

Patrick frowns as he glares at Mallory. "We have been broken up for a very long time, Mallory. I told you when we last broke up that you are too controlling and vindictive to be with me. You even cheated on me twice. My whole family does not even like you. Plus they love and accept Terra. Plus how did you know that I am even here"? Patrick asks Mallory as he has his arms crossed his chest.

The blonde headed, blue eye and leggy girl looks at Patrick. "I found out on my own not that you will find out". Mallory said to Patrick.

Mallory looks at Terra as she has a devious look. "You know he is going to dump you and get back together with me. Patrick does not really love you". Mallory said to Terra.

Terra frowns as she glares at Mallory. She stands up as she tries not to let her words bother her. Patrick frowns as he is defending Terra. "Don't you dare bring Terra into this. If you even try to show up again, I will file a restraining order against you so fast that your head will spin". Patrick said to Mallory.

Mallory frowns as she glares at Patrick and Terra. "I get what I want Patrick. As for her, Patrick does not really love you at all. He only used you to get me jealous". Mallory said as she grabbed the chocolate cream pie as she throws it in Terra's face and dress. She leaves the restaurant laughing.

The other guest are shocked by it. Terra looks at Patrick. "I know that you did tell me about her". Terra said to Patrick.

Patrick sighs as he looks at Terra. "It is what she does when Mallory and I were not together even back in high school. I thought she would have move on by now". Patrick said to Terra.

Terra nods as he pays the waiter. "Some people refuse to change, Patrick". Terra said to Patrick as the words that Mallory said to her does effect her. The two of them leaves the restaurant as Patrick brought her to the church. He kissed her on the lips as they shared a romantic moment.

End Flashback

Terra sighs as she looked at her dress. Sister Maria and Sister Clara walk towards her as they notice the stain. "Is everything alright Terra"? Sister Clara asks Terra. "Yeah you looked so happy when you went on your date with Patrick". Sister Maria said to Terra.

Terra looks at the two sisters. "I will be fine sisters". Terra said to them as she does not want to divulge the details of the date to them. She went to her room to change into sweats and a tee shirt.

Terra went to the training room as she looks at the paper with the message on it. Since then, she got it translated in their computer.

The things that weigh on our hearts and minds

The events and the struggles of the past

Your personal demon is within the system and struggle in the past and present

Terra sighs as this fits with her past. 'Being told that I am unloved brings a lot of bad memories'. Terra thought to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Judariot is looking at a ball as he sees the mentor being really down about her date. "So the mentor/gold ranger's personal demon is being loved by a person. This will be very interesting". Judariot said to himself.

Judariot went over as he looks at the memories he got of the gold ranger when he captured her. 'So it is Ruko, CiCi, Tristan, and a human that told her that she is unloved and broke the gold ranger's heart'. Judariot thought to himself as he creates the demon.

The demon is a mix and match of the four. It has Tristian's body, Ruko's tail and sword, CiCi's arms and legs, and Charlie's face and hair. "I am ready to serve you". The demon beast said to Judariot.

Judariot has an evil grin on his face. "Good, you mission is to destroy the gold ranger. Make her remember why she is unloved". Judariot said to the demon beast.

The demon beast nods as it got the orders. "I will not fail you master". The demon beast said to Judariot as it heads out.

Back at the Tower, Terra is tossing and turning as she is back in her room. She is trashing about in her sleep. A nightmare is taking shape as she is mumbling no.

Dream Sequence

Terra is walking around as she is brought back to Indian Creek High School. "I never thought I would be back here again". Terra said to herself.

All the sudden, various classmates and friends appear in the dream. They do not look very happy as they glare at her. "Oh look it's the unloved freak". A girl said to Terra. "We better run before we get what she has". A guy said to Terra.

Terra looks at them as they run away from her. She spots Zack and the others. "Zack, guys, boy I am I glad to see you". Terra said to them.

Zack looks at them as he completely ignored her. "Did you guys here someone talking to us"? Zack asks them. The others shake their head as they leave Terra.

Terra is getting heart broken as all the sudden Ruko, CiCi, Tristan, and Charlie appears as they are multiplying and surrounding her. "You are the unloved ranger". Ruko said to Terra. "You are so weak you little brat". CiCi said to Terra. "Gaining your trust was so easy that it is pathetic". Tristan said to Terra. "Cheating on you was the best thing I ever did". Charlie said to Terra.

As Terra is getting overwhelmed by them, a strange golden light hits the four as they vanish away. "Terra", a female voice said to Terra.

Terra is surprised to see that something made the four go away. She turns around as she sees a saint appearing to her. "Who are you"? Terra asks the saint.

The saint looks at Terra as she has a compassionate look on her face. "I am Saint Adelaide of Italy. I am a patronage of many things including large families like you are a part of a large family". Saint Adelaide said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at the saint. "I do not understand why you are here". Terra said to Saint Adelaide. She is still reeling about being in the dream.

Saint Adelaide looks at Terra as she can see that the dream is suppose to break her. "I am here to tell you about the personal demon that you have to defeat and destroy. The heart brake and the words of being unloved that you have experienced in your past can not win. You remember when you fully accepted that you are loved by your teammates right". Saint Adelaide said to Terra.

Terra nods to Saint Adelaide as she does remember. "Yeah I do remember. Wait how did you know about that"? Terra asks Saint Adelaide.

Saint Adelaide looks at Terra as the gold Elemental Saint Corey is in her hands. "I am the Saint assigned to the very Elemental Saint Core you have now. When you first touched it, I learned all about you. In order to defeat your personal demon, you have to defeat the one that caused the most damage to your heart". Saint Adelaide said to Terra.

Terra nods as she has four choices on it. "I understand Saint Adelaide". Terra said to the saint as she disappears.

End Dream Sequence

Terra wakes up as she is gently nudged by the sisters and Reverend Mother. She has a cold sweat on her forehead. "Terra, are you alright"? Reverend Mother asks Terra.

Terra looks at the Reverend Mother. "I will be alright. I had a bad nightmare". Terra said to Reverend Mother as she is thinking about what the saint told her.

Sister Maria looks at Terra as she is holding a glass of water. "Are you sure? You looked really deep into the nightmare". Sister Maria asks Terra as she hands the water to her.

As Terra drinks some of the water, she looks at them. "I saw some things from my past relating to my personal demon of being unloved. During the date with Patrick, his ex girlfriend Mallory told me that he really did not love me. It brought back some bad memories". Terra said to them.

Sister Clara nods as she is being supportive of Terra. "The love you have for Patrick is true. I have seen it in his eyes". Sister Clara said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Thanks, I need some air". Terra said to them as she leaves her room. Terra went out to the balcony of the tower. She sighs as she is looking at the full moon among the stars on a clear sky. 'In order to defeat your personal demon, you must defeat the one that has caused you the most pain. All four of them did cause pain to me, but which one is it really'? Terra thought to herself as she thinks very deeply on it.

Monday afternoon, the teens arrive at the Tower as the training is about to get started. "I have the translated version of the cryptic message that was on the paper". Terra said to them.

The teens look at Terra as they look at the translation of the message. "It looks like the personal demons has something to do with the events or issues that happened in the past or present". Oliver said to them.

Johan nods as it maybe challenging to them. "Yeah plus we probably have to think about the various bad memories of the past". Johan said to them.

Riley nods as she looks at them. "Maybe we should talk about the bad events that happened in the present or the past to make it easier on us". Riley said to them.

Ingrid shake her head to Riley. "I do not know Riley. Some of the things could be really hard to talk about". Ingrid said to Riley.

Charlie looks at them as he shake his head. "Perhaps so Ingrid, at the same time it could be a great idea to prepare ourselves for the personal demon when it comes". Charlie said to Ingrid.

Adrienne nods as she thinks of something else. "Plus once we defeat the personal demon, we can earn our shard piece". Adrienne said to them.

Ray nods as she agrees with Adrienne. "Exactly, we should not let up on this". Ray said to them.

Logan looks at the purple and pink rangers. "Yeah but whose personal demon will come first"? Logan asks them.

Emery glances over to Logan. "We should not concern ourselves with the order of the personal demon, Logan". Emery said to Logan.

Nicole shakes her head to them. "Hold on Emery, it could be from the oldest to youngest or it could be the ranger order". Nicole said to them.

Terra looks at them as she shakes her head. "Calm down rangers, if there is a specific order on which personal demon will come, it is something to deal with as well. If that is the case, we will find out sooner than later". Terra said to them.

Just as Oliver says something to add, the alarm is going off as it alerts the teens to the monitor. They look up on the screen as a demon beast is making havoc and chaos in downtown Riverdale. "Geez that thing looks like a mixed up monster". Ray said to them.

Ingrid notices that Terra is getting ready to leave before the call. "Terra ", Ingrid said to Terra. She realizes that she is probably the first one to face the personal demon.

Terra looks at them as she nods to them. "I am ready Ingrid". Terra said to Ingrid. She can recognize the parts of the demon beast. She does not have much time to answer the question that Saint Adelaide said to her.

Oliver looks at them as he is ready to go. "Let's move", Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they leave the Tower to fight the demon beast.

Downtown Riverdale, the demon beast sees the teens and their mentor. "Why hello rangers? I am hoping to know where the unloved one that is meant to be destroy". The demon beast asks them. It swings the tail at them. The teens managed to dodge it.

Terra glares at the demon beast as she is ready to fight her personal demon. "Hey mashed up demon, I am right here". Terra said to the demon beast. The teens are shocked as this demon beast is for Terra.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the Unloved Mentor. The conclusion of the Unloved Mentor will be in the second part.

Next Chapter: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 2: The Unloved Mentor


	49. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 2: The Unloved Mentor

The teens and Terra are face to face with the demon beast. Oliver looks at Terra as he wants to be sure if the demon beast is her personal demon. "Terra are you sure that this is your personal demon"? Oliver asks Terra.

Terra nods as she recognizes the things within the demon beast. "I am sure about this Oliver". Terra said to Oliver. She is ready for a fight. The rest of the teens grab their morphors out.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison.

"Elemental Saints Power of Miracles". Nicole said as she morphs into ranger form.

The demon beast looks at the gold ranger. It has a devious look on its face. It is charging at the gold ranger. "You are mine unloved ranger". The demon beast said to Terra.

Terra frowns this demon beast is going to be a tough battle. "Bring it ugly", Terra said to the demon beast.

As the demon beast is going at it on the rangers, they are putting up the fight. "Geez this mashed up thing is really hyper". Johan said to them.

The demon beast lands a blow on Terra. "Weak little brat", the voice of CiCi said to Terra. Terra hears the voice as she feels the physical pain.

Terra is sent back some as she quickly got back up again. "Terra, are you alright"? Riley asks Terra. Terra nods to the green ranger. "Yeah", Terra said to them.

As the fight keeps going, each blow Terra got hit with by the demon beast the four voices from the demon beast gets stronger and stronger. At the same time, when the monster lands a blow on the others, the power of the voices hits Terra.

Ingrid notices how Terra is getting weaker and almost getting to a point where she is about to demorph. "Guys, I do not know how much more Terra can take it". Ingrid said to them.

Charlie nods in agreement as Emery is protecting her. "I know but this is our mentor. She has taught us a lot of things and been there for us when we needed it most". Charlie said to them.

Logan grits his teeth as he sees that Ray is very furious. "I agree, and Terra is right all along. This demon beast is her personal demon". Logan said to Charlie.

Ray charges towards the demon beast wig her weapon in her hands. "Terra is not unloved because I love her like the older sister I never had". Ray said as she cuts the tail off from the demon beast.

The demon beast sees its tail falling off to the ground. "You dare get in my way of the most unloved ranger mentor, purple ranger". The demon beast said to Ray.

Ray has a smirk on her face as her plan is working. "Yeah what are you going to do about it"? Ray asks the demon beast.

The demon beast roars in anger as it charges at Ray instead of Ray. "Once you are out of the way, I can get back to finishing off your unloved mentor". The demon beast said to them.

"Oh yeah, I know a fact that our mentor is loved by many people, so how about you come at me". Adrienne said to the demon beast. She throws a punch at the demon beast.

The teens sees what the plan is. "I get it now. If we shout out how much Terra is truly loved, it will annoy the demon beast". Nicole said to them. "Ray is resourceful". Emery said to them.

"Let's make it happen guys", Oliver said to them.

As Terra sees how the rangers tells the monster how much she is truly loved, she realizes the one that has hurt her the most is Tristan. 'He was the one that wormed into my heart years ago. Ruko and CiCi were the ones that got into her head. Plus even though Charlie did cheat on her and kidnap her, he ended up killing himself'. Terra thought to herself.

The demon beast is getting very annoyed and angry as the Rangers constantly telling it how much Terra is truly loved. "I had enough of this". The demon beast hisses at the rangers. As it knocks them down, the Rangers frown as it is heading towards Terra.

Ingrid frowns as it is getting way too close. "Terra look out". Ingrid yells out to Terra.

Terra is holding her weapon. "The one that has hurt me the most is that Gradios named Tristan. I am loved my teammates old and new. I am loved by my family. I am loved by my special one. There is no one in this world or a different dimension that change it otherwise. It starts right here and right now with you". Terra said in a new battle cry.

Just then, a gold glow is activating as the golden light from the heavens hits the demon beast back. "Terra, you have earned my power. You have truly shown what it means to be truly loved". Saint Adelaide said to Terra.

Terra has a wild smirk underneath her helmet as she has a power boost. "Power of Saint Adelaide Arisen", Terra said as she morphs into her special saint form.

Terra is in a gold heavenly scenery as it looks like she is in the country side of Italy. She has gold robes with pants underneath. The gold cross becomes saintly wings. She has armor on her body as well. Her helmet is gold with a gold halo on top. Her weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Adelaide Elemental Saint Gold Ranger". Terra said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are in awe of the form. "Ok that is awesome". Adrienne said to them. "She looks badass". Ray said to them.

The demon beast looks at the gold ranger. "No this is impossible. I am suppose to finish you off". The demon beast yells at the gold ranger.

Terra glares right back at the demon beast. "There is one thing you did not count on". Terra said to the demon beast as she powers her weapon.

The demon beast looks at the gold ranger as it does not know a thing. "What's that"? The demon beast asks the gold ranger. It is acting like it does not even know what it is.

Terra glares at the demon beast. "It is my spirit, fugly. Elemental Saint of Spirit, Aura, Power of Saint Adelaide, fire". Terra said as she is glowing in a gold aura. She fires the attack at the demon beast.

The demon beast frowns as a massive attack is heading its way. "Oh no", the demon beast said as it hits the beast in the chest. It is getting destroyed as there is an explosion. It turns to black dust as Terra is still standing strong.

The teens are in awe of the new transformation when you conquer your personal demon. Terra looks at them. "Let's head back to the Tower". Terra said to them. They nod as they teleport back to their headquarters.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Judariot is furious as the gold ranger's personal demon is destroyed. "You may have defeated your personal demon, gold ranger. There is no way that the rest of your little team will defeat their personal demons". Judariot said to himself as he has a demon beasts ready for battle.

Back at the Tower, Terra explains to the rangers about her past about being unloved. "You see when I was a Beast Ranger, the only way to gain our beast spirit remembering that love conquered all. However I was the only one on the team that did not have a boyfriend back then. Ruko and CiCi tried to get into my head by saying that I was unloved. The truth is I had to accept that I am truly loved by my teammates back then. I gained my beast spirit in the most unique way to defeat CiCi once and for all. The reason why I said that Tristan was the one that hurt me the most because he wormed into my heart. He did not love me back then like I thought. He actually was a corrupt knight that was ordered to kill me. Charlie did hurt me during my senior year and kidnapped me in hopes to get back together with me. Charlie was not the guy I remembered from school". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they understand. "You conquered the personal demon that had an effect on being loved". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra nods to Oliver as she looks at them. "Yes, you are going to be getting a nightmare about your personal demon. When it happens, I want all of you to come to me about it". Terra said to them. The Rangers nod as they leave the Tower.

Terra looks on her phone as she gets a call from Patrick. "I will be on my way". Terra said to Patrick as she leaves the Tower. The teens look at each other as they are wondering where their lovable mentor and teammate is going.

At the park, Patrick is wearing his suit as he spots Terra with some bruises. "You must have been in a battle of some kind". Patrick said to Terra.

Terra smiles at Patrick as she nods to him. 'If only he knew about my ranger stuff'. Terra thought to herself. "Yeah, I managed to get through". Terra said to Patrick.

Patrick nods as he is about to pull out a small box. "Patrick, why are still with that girl? You are suppose to be with me". Mallory said to Patrick.

Terra frowns as she is beyond angry. She looks at Patrick as she will handle this. "Patrick fell in love with me for a lot of reasons. First of all, I am not needy and clingy to him like some cry baby that needs to be coddled. Secondly, I am not a psychotic controlling bitch that constantly follows Patrick around like a sick puppy. Third of all, he fell in love with me because I am honest, kind, independent, and beautiful in my on way. You should move on and get out of Patrick's life and forget about him". Terra said to Mallory.

Mallory scoffs as Terra puts her in her place. "How dare you do that". Mallory said to Terra. Just as she is about to hit Terra, Patrick stops her as he glares at the ex girlfriend. "I mean it Mallory. You are not going to be in our lives ever so go back to Georgia and hound some other guy. That is what you do best anyways". Patrick said to Mallory.

Mallory looks at them as she gets defeated. She walks away in a hurry and she left the scene.

Terra and Patrick smiles as they look into each other's eyes. "Now that she is gone, I have something I want to ask you. I wanted to ask you last night. But she showed up and it was the wrong time to do it". Patrick said to Terra.

Terra has a perplexed look on her face as she is wondering what's going on. "Patrick what's going on"? Terra asks Patrick.

Patrick looks at Terra as he grabs a small box from his pocket. "Terra, from the first moment that I saw you at the base, I saw a young private with a lot of spirit. She knew how to put the most egotistical soldiers in their places. As I got to know her, she truly opened up to me when she realized that she had more family than she realized. She opened her mended heart from the heartbreaks she experienced. I worked for her trust and kept it like a national treasure. We became the best of friends, and then we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We have been through everything in the states and over seas. My heart broke when you were missing in the states. Your heart broke when I got injured overseas. We come together in the greatest moments. I want to create more memories with you, and I want to have you in our next chapter in our lives". Patrick said to to Terra as he is getting down on one knee with a beautiful ring in the box.

Terra is surprised in awe of the proposal. She has tears of happiness in her eyes. "Patrick", Terra said to him.

Patrick looks up at Terta. "Terra Michelle Sloane, will you marry me"? Patrick asks Terra. The ring is gold with yellow stones in a circle with a diamond in the center of it.

Terra looks at Patrick as this is very unexpected. "Yes Patrick, I will marry you". Terra said to Patrick as they share a passionate kiss. Patrick smiles as he is looking at his fiancé. The two of them head on a date as newly engaged couple.

Back in Norland, the police are heading to the Sloane house. They are investigating a mysterious suicide of a doctor. "I can not imagine telling them that Mrs. Daphne Sloane did not really die in that car crash over 23 years ago only for the medical examiner faked the autopsy". A police detective said to Nate.

Nate sighs as he is holding papers to exhuming the body. "I know plus I do not know how to tell a friend of mine about it either". Nate said to the detective.

As they ring the door bell, Benjamin Sloane answers the door. "Can I help you"? Benjamin asks them.

The police detective looks at Benjamin. "We are investigating a death of a medical examiner. Does the name Harry Wilson ring any bells to you"? The police detective asks Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at the detective as he sees Nate. "Yes, he was the one that did the autopsy on my first wife Daphne. What is this about"? Benjamin asks them.

Nate looks at Benjamin as he sighs to him. "Harry died earlier this evening. He left a note saying that he could not live the guilt by faking the autopsy of Daphne Sloane". Nate said to Benjamin.

Benjamin frowns as this is new to him. "Faking the autopsy, I identified her body years ago". Benjamin said to them. He is very confused about it.

The police detectives walk in the house. Isabelle looks at Benjamin as he sits on the couch. "Honey is something wrong"? Isabelle asks Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at Isabelle as he he shakes his head. "What did the note say? How could he fake Daphne's autopsy all those years ago"? Benjamin asks them. Isabelle looks at the detectives as this has something to do with his first wife.

The detectives clearly see that Benjamin is angry and confused by it. "The medical examiner said that he was confronted by strange beings that threatened him to fake the autopsy. He said that the body that was on the table to preform is a fake. He said that if he did not fake the autopsy, they would have killed her and him". Police detective said to them.

Benjamin looks at them as he never knew about it. "I take it you want permission to exhume Daphne's body to confirm it". Benjamin said to them.

Nate nods to Benjamin as this does effect Terra. "Yes sir, Mr. Sloane". Nate said to Benjamin. He is wondering if he will decline the exhumation or accept it.

Benjamin looks at Isabelle as this does effect her. "I will allow it. If it is not truly Daphne, I do know how it did not get detected years ago". Benjamin said to them. He signs the forms as this is the most damaging effect on the family.

End Chapter

Yeah I bet none of you will see the ending coming. This will start of the subplot. I do not normally reply to reviews on the chapters, but it needs to get out now. The next arc will have crossovers in it as planned. Plus there will be guest stars in this arc and the next arc as well.

Next Chapter: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 3: Overcoming the Evil Within


	50. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 3: Overcoming the Evil Within

Back at the Tower, Terra is full of smiles as she is looking at her engagement ring. She is getting on the computer as she is setting up a video call to her friends in Norland.

Up on the screen, Anya, Zack, Roxxy, Sean, Jacob, Josh, Nate, Zara, Ally, and Rory are online. "Hey Terra, how are things with your rangers"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra has a warm and happy smile on her face. "Things are going great. I have some news for you guys and Stella". Terra said to them.

The Beast Rangers look at each other as they are wondering what it could be. Another screen pops on the screen as it has Stella on it. "Hey Terra", Stella said to Terra.

"Ok Terra what's going on"? Zack asks Terra.

Jacob looks at Zack as he shakes his head. "Can you let her talk dude"? Jacob asks Zack.

Zack sighs as he is getting impatient. "Ok". Zack said to Jacob. The former teammates and Stella are laughing at the former red ranger.

Terra looks at them as she is showing her ring finger with a beautiful ring on it. "Patrick proposed to me tonight and I accepted his proposal". Terra said to them.

"Patrick proposed to you. I am so happy for you". Stella said to Terra.

"Yeah plus you look a lot happier as well". Sean said to Terra.

Terra smiles as she is happy as well. "Yeah, I have defeated my personal demon as well. It turns out that they send a demon beast that had various people and evil beings that has hurt me and told me that I was unloved". Terra said to them.

"Your personal demon, that must have been challenging". Jacob said to Terra.

Terra nods to Jacob as she is the first one to get a power boost. "It sure was, Jacob. When I conquered it, I gained a special power boost and a different form". Terra said to them.

The friends mouths drop as they hear this. "You gained more power first. That never happened consider you were next to last back in the day". Josh said to Terra.

Terra rolls her eyes as it is something she does remember. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it was an amazing feeling". Terra said to them.

Ally looks at Terra as she wants to see the ring. "Are you going to tell your family about the engagement"? Ally asks Terra.

Terra smiles to them as she is looking at the ring. "Yeah I am going to call them next". Terra said to Ally.

"Can we see the ring at up close"? Zara asks Terra. "Yeah I want to get a closer look". Sean said to Terra.

Terra puts the camera on her ring. The girls are in awe of the ring. "That ring is beautiful, Terra. Plus it is a keeper". Stella said to Terra.

Anya nods as she looks at Terra. "Yeah when are you and Patrick will get started with wedding plans"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she realizes the wedding plans needs to get started. "It will probably be after my team saves the world". Terra said to them.

Zack nods as it is a great plan as he has a lot of pride for the youngest member of his team. "Terra, I am happy for you, honestly. I approve of Patrick". Zack said to Terra.

Rory looks at Zack as they are very surprised by it. "Wow Zack, that must have been hard for you to say that". Rory said to Zack.

Nate nods in agreement with Rory. "Yeah, you normally overreact anything Terra related". Nate said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he knows it is true. "Hey, I am finally letting her spread her wings". Zack said to them.

Terra shakes her head as she knows that Zack means well. "Zack is right guys. I am going to call my family next. I can't wait to see the look on their faces". Terra said to them as the video call ends.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Judariot looks at the rangers as he notices the silver ranger. "Targeting the silver ranger next will be prefect. I bet he is still feeling guilty about being evil". Judariot said to himself as he is creating another demon beast.

As the demon beast is made, Judariot looks at the demon beast. "I want you to personally target the silver ranger". Judariot said to the demon beast. The demon beast nods to Judariot as it leaves the Underground Abyss.

At Emery's house, Emery sees Ray passing through his neighborhood. He went outside as he sees the young purple ranger as it is about to pour down rain. "Hey Ray, it is about to rain. Why don't you come in". Emery said to Ray.

Ray looks at the silver ranger as rain drops are falling. "You don't have to tell me twice". Ray said as she went to the house.

As the rain is starting to pour down, Ray sighs as Emery walk towards her. "What brings you to my neck of Riverdale anyways"? Emery asks Ray.

Ray shrugs to Emery as she sits on the coach. "I needed to get out of the house sort of speak". Ray said to Emery.

Emery nods as he looks at Ray. "Ray can I ask you something"? Emery asks Ray. He has this question on his mind for a while now.

Ray looks at Emery as she is curious about what he wants to ask her. "Sure", Ray said to Emery. She notices the look on his face.

Emery looks at Ray as he sighs to her. "When I was evil and did all sorts of things to you guys like kidnapping Terra, how can you guys look at me now even though a lot of time has gone by"? Emery asks Ray.

Ray looks at Emery as she has a perplexed look on her face. "Why do you ask that now? You were tricked into being evil". Ray said to Emery.

Emery nods to Ray as he sighs to her. "This is about our personal demons, Ray. Terra faced her personal demon about being unloved and conquered it. Are you curious on what you might be facing with your personal demon"? Emery asks Ray.

Ray looks at Emery as it is on her mind. "I am curious on what I am going to face too". Ray said to Emery. Deep down , she thinks that her personal demon is about accepting that she is adopted.

Emery's cousin and his mom walk in the house as they hear them talking. "Emery, we are home". His mom named Alice said to Emery.

Emery and Ray turn around as they see Alice and the cousin named Jacob in the house. "Hey mom", Emery said to Alice.

Alice looks at Ray like something about her is very familiar. "I did not know you were going to have company over". Alice asks Emery.

Emery looks at his mom as he shrugs. "I saw her passing through when it was about pouring down rain. I invited her inside". Emery said to Alice.

Jacob looks at Ray like he is falling in love. "Hey, you hang out with Charlie and those guys at school. Maybe you should go out with me, and I can show you a great time". Jacob said to Ray.

Ray rolls her eyes as she is not interested in him. "Does it look like I want to go out with you"? Ray asks Jacob. She is very annoyed by him.

Alice gives Jacob a glare to get him to stop. "Ok, geez", Jacob said as he has surrendered. He walks up to his room.

As the ran eased up, Emery drives Ray home. "I appreciate you driving me home Emery. Your mom is really nice". Ray said to Emery.

Emery nods as he noticed how Alice looked at Ray like she reminded her of someone. "Yeah she is a loving mom and she keeps my cousin Jacob in line". Emery said to Ray.

Ray nods to Emery as something is bothering her. "Why did your mom looked at me like that though"? Ray asks Emery.

Emery looks at Ray as he does not know. "I am not sure why Ray". Emery said to Ray. As the car pulls up at Ray's house, Ray got out from the car. "Thanks for the ride Emery". Ray said to Emery.

Emery nods to Ray as he looks at her. "Your welcome", Emery said to Ray as he drives back home.

That night, Emery is tossing and turning in his sleep. He is thrashing about in his bed. A cold sweat is building on his forehead. He is in a nightmare as he is mumbling something.

Dream Sequence

Emery is back in the Underground Abyss as he is the one on that cross hanging in the Vortex Chamber. He sees his teammates down below as they are waiting and watching for the cross to fall in the Vortex.

"Guys, are you going to help me to free me"? Emery asks them.

"Why would we help free an evil person"? Nicole asks them.

"Yeah he has hurt us far too many times". Ray said to them.

"Seriously he is evil through and through". Adrienne said to Emery.

Emery frowns as he notice that the cross is being lowered. "Come on guys, you know I was tricked". Emery said to them.

"Tricked yeah right, we lost Terra because of you". Ingrid said to Emery.

"Yeah she got tossed in the Vortex like you are about to be". Charlie said to them.

"Let's drop the cross already". Riley said to them.

"For once I agree with Riley". Johan said to them.

"Drop the cross", Oliver said to the person in charge of the cross.

Emery sees them change into Evenica. All the sudden, the cross is being dropped with him on it. "Someone help me please". Emery said out loud.

All the sudden, a flash of silver light hits the dream. "I am here, Emery". A saint said to Emery as the scene changes to a different area.

Emery looks at the male saint. "Who are you", Emery asks the male saint. He is shielding his eyes from the light.

The male saint went towards Emery. "I am Saint Nicholas of Tolentino, the one of the patrons of holy souls". Saint Nicholas said to Emery.

Emery looks at the saint that appears to him. "I take you are not the Nicholas that delivers toys to children". Emery said to the Saint.

The saint shakes his head to Emery. "No, that is a different Nicholas, young man. I am the saint that resides in your Elemental Saint Core of Soul. When you first touched your core and morphor, I got know more about you". Saint Nicholas said to Emery.

Emery is very surprised by it as he looks at the saint. "Really, why did I have that dream. I know I am not evil anymore". Emery said to Saint Nicholas.

Saint Nicholas looks at Emery as he nods to him. "You are the only one to protect your soul from the devil. When a helper of the devil tricked you, you fell into temptation. Instead you started taking orders from the devil. You were led to the light by rangers along with your soul. You can choose where to send your soul to". Saint Nicholas said to Emery.

Emery nods as he looks at Saint Nicholas. "I understand now". Emery said to Saint Nicholas. He is wondering if he will get a new power from him.

Saint Nicholas nods to Emery as he is starting to disappear. "You can earn my power Emery. You have declare where your soul to go to. The choice is forever yours". Saint Nicholas said to Emery as the dream ends.

End Dream

Emery wakes up as he has a cold sweat on his forehead and face. "That's a nightmare", Emery said to himself. He went down to the kitchen to get some water. He notices Alice who is in deep thought.

Alice looks at Emery as it is odd to see him up in the middle of the night. "What are you up at 3:16 am"? Alice asks Emery.

Emery looks at Alice as he shrugs to himself. "I had a strange nightmare mom. Can I ask you something"? Emery asks Alice.

Alice nods as he noticed when she looked at Ray. "Is this about your friend Ray"? Alice asks Emery.

Emery is caught off guard as he looks at Alice. "Yeah how did you know"? Emery asks Alice.

Alice looks at her son with a motherly smile. "It is a mother's intuition, Emery. She looks just like Jacob and my sister". Alice said to Emery.

Emery looks at Alice as this could be big. "You mean Aunt Heather. The one we rarely see because the stuff going on with her and Uncle George". Emery said to Alice.

Alice sighs as she looks at Emery. "Yes, I told her years ago that your father and I can take on raising the baby girl. She and George already left her at some church in town. I need to know if Ray is the baby girl that they left at the church". Alice said to Emery.

Emery nods as he looks at Alice. "What are you going to do if Ray is the baby girl"? Emery asks Alice.

Alice looks at Emery as she has a plan. "I want to welcome her into the family like she should have been". Alice said to Emery.

Emery looks at his mom as he nods to her. "So do you want me to get a hair sample"? Emery said to Alice.

Alice nods to Emery as she wants to know. "Yes, once I prove it, I will confront Heather and George about it". Alice said to Emery. Emery nods as he finishes his water and went back to bed.

The next day, Emery is at the Tower while the others are at school. He spots Terra as she just finished making a call to her family about being engaged.

"Hey Terra, are you busy"? Emery asks Terra. He has a concern look on his face.

Terra looks at the silver ranger as she puts down some papers. "I am not busy. What's on your mind"? Terra asks Emery.

Emery sighs as he looks at Terra. "I gotten a nightmare last night". Emery admits it to Terra. He is putting his hands in his pocket.

Terra notices the expression on Emery's face. "Let me guess, it had a saint in it and your personal demon". Terra said to Emery.

Emery sighs as he looks at Terra. "Yeah it did, the others said that I am evil through and through. They even said it is my fault that they lost you. I was on that cross in the Vortex Chamber". Emery said to Terra as he is showing his emotions. He does not show his emotions often as he is about to cry.

Terra looks at Emery as she shakes her head. "Emery, you were tricked into becoming evil. You fought your way out from the evil that was controlling you. Plus you morphed for the first time in that forsaken chamber. You came through a long way after that". Terra said to Emery.

Emery nods as he has a lot on his mind. "Yeah I guess I did come from a long way. I need some air". Emery said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she grabs her phone out. She scrolls down to one particular number. "Hey, I am hoping you can talk to a ranger of mine. You and him have a lot in common about being evil ranger. His name Emery in Riverdale". Terra said to the person on the phone.

"Alright, I will do what I can to help him". The person over the phone said to Terra.

"Thanks, and congratulations on getting engaged Terra, it is all over the ranger grapevine. Plus Patrick is the lucky man to be marrying you". The man said to Terra.

"Your welcome Artie", Terra said to the man revealed to be Artie. She puts the phone down.

At the park, Emery is sitting on the ground as he is looking at a pond. He sighs as he is trying to deal with the nightmare he had.

"Excuse me, are you Emery by any chance"? The young man asks Emery. He has a black tee shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

Emery looks at the young man. He has a skeptical look on his face. "Yeah I am. How did you know about me"? Emery asks the young man.

The young man looks at Emery. "As a veteran ranger, we know about the current rangers including your mentor. My name is Artie". Artie said to Emery.

Emery looks at Artie as he is surprised to learn that he is a veteran. "So what brings a veteran ranger to Riverdale anyways"? Emery asks Artie.

Artie looks at Emery as he has a grin on his face. "I am actually here to talk to you. I understand that you were once an evil ranger". Artie said to Emery.

Emery nods as he looks at Artie. "Yeah I was an evil ranger. I did things that I was not proud off. Even though I have broken free from being evil, my evil ranger past is my personal demon". Emery said to Artie.

Artie nods as he can relate to Emery. "You are not alone on it, Emery. I was once an evil ranger as well. Back then, I was angry at my father who I thought was my father. I was angry at my mom for abandoning me with my biological father and his family. I nearly defeated the rangers including my half brother who was the red ranger. The sins of being an evil ranger does linger around". Artie said to Emery.

Emery looks at Artie as he nods to him. "Did your half brother and his team forgive you for being evil"? Emery asks Artie.

Artie nods to Emery as he shakes his head. "They did forgive me, Emery. As long as you know who your fighting for, you can overcome your evil ranger form". Artie said to Emery.

Emery nods as he got a lot of advice. "Thanks Artie, you mentioned about my ranger mentor. Did you meet her before"? Emery asks Artie.

Artie nods as he remembers the first time he met Terra. "Oh yes, my girlfriend recently turned fiancée admires her a lot". Artie said to Emery.

Emery grins to Artie as he thinks about Ray and her admiration for Terra. "Maybe there should a Terra fan club or something like that". Emery said to Artie.

Artie nods he thinks about it even more. "I heard that Terra is also a ranger again. I think she is the female version of Dr. Tommy Oliver". Artie said to Emery.

Emery grins to Artie as the two are having a great talk. "You maybe on to something about that". Emery said to Artie.

All the sudden, Emery's morphor is going off. "What's up Terra"? Emery asks Terra. "A demon beast is attacking in downtown. I have alerted the others, and I am heading that way". Terra said to Emery.

Emery nods as he grabs his morphor. "I am on my way". Emery said to Terra. He got up as he is ready to go to the battle.

Artie looks at Emery as he knows that he has to go. "Remember what we talked about". Artie said to Emery. Emery nods to Artie. "I will". Emery said to Artie as he takes off.

In downtown, the teens are gathering together as a demon beast is on a rampage. "Hey guys, I hope I am not late". Emery said to them.

Oliver turns to Emery it is he is on time. "No at all man", Oliver said to Emery. He and the other teens grab out their morphors.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

"Elemental Saints Power of Mircles", Nicole said as she morphs into ranger form.

The demon beast is on a rampage as it eyes the silver ranger. "You are mine silver ranger. I will make your regret going to the good side". The demon beast said to Emery.

Johan frowns as this is Emery's personal demon. "Guys heads up", Johan said to them. He does not like that the monster is trying to make Emery to go back to the evil side.

The teens grab their weapons out as they are ready to fight. They are heading towards the demon beast as they want to protect Emery. "Right Johan", Riley said to Johan.

The demon beast frowns as it wants to get to Emery. "You dare to get in my way green ranger. You will be the first to be brought down". The demon beast said to the green ranger. It head butts Riley.

Riley gets hit to the stomach as she sent flying back. She lands on the ground as she is demorphed back to her civilian form.

Ingrid frowns as she rushes towards Riley. "Riley are you ok"? Ingrid asks Riley. She is ready to protect her.

Riley has her eyes closed as she is in a lot of pain. "No", Riley said to Ingrid as she is curled up in a ball.

Charlie frowns as he does not like seeing his friend getting hurt. "You will pay for that". Charlie said as he is coming in with his weapon towards the demon beast.

The demon beast frowns as it sees the yellow ranger firing his weapon at it. "Another one huh", the demon beast said as it fires back at the yellow ranger.

As Charlie gets hit by the demon beast, he is also in a lot of pain. He rolls down as he is demorphed just like Riley.

Ray frowns as she looks at the injured yellow ranger. "Charlie", Ray screams as she runs towards him. She has feelings towards him that she has kept hidden for a while.

The demon beast has an evil grin on its face. It uses its arms to grab the purple ranger.

Ray is caught as she is being lifted into the air. She screams as she is struggling in the demon beast's grips. "Let me go", Ray said as she is kicking at the demon beast.

The Rangers frown as this is getting very bad. "Oh no, Ray", Adrienne said to them. Logan frowns as it is very bad situation.

"Emery, you got to face it". Nicole said to Emery.

Terra looks at Emery as she is wondering how he will go on it. She frowns as she does not like seeing Ray being harmed.

The demon beast looks at Emery. "If you don't return to the evil side that you were once a part of, I will hurt her with my more powerful attack". The demon beast said as it is powering up its attack towards Ray.

The Rangers frown as Emery has to act fast. They look at each other as Adrienne is with Riley and Charlie. Charlie looks at Emery as he has his eyes barely open. "Emery, do what you have to save Ray. You are not a bad guy or evil. I believe in you and so does the rest of the team". Charlie said to Emery.

Emery looks at Charlie as this is the first time that he has gotten some encouragement. Oliver nods as he sees what Charlie is saying. "You are not evil, Emery". Oliver said to Emery.

As Emery is getting the encouragement from the others, he realizes what he must do. "I have the control where my soul is going in life. I am not going back to my evil self because I have friends and teammates by my side". Emery said to the demon beast.

The demon beast frowns as it is not it wants to hear. "Prepared to be destroyed silver ranger", the demon beast said to Emery.

As the demon beast fires that attack at Emery, Emery is glowing in a silver color as he is getting his special power. 'You have earned my power, Emery'. Saint Nicholas of Tolentino telepathically said to Emery.

Just as the attack is about to land on Emery, it gets blocked like some sort of veil is protecting him. The rangers are very surprised by it. "Umm Nicole is this your doing"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as she shakes her head. "This is not my doing Logan". Nicole said to them.

"Power of Saint Nicholas of Tolentino Arisen", Emery said as he is getting his special form.

Morphing Sequence

Emery is in a silvery heavenly scenery as it looks like he is in the country side of Italy. He has silver robes with pants underneath. The silver cross becomes saintly wings. He has armor on his body as well. His helmet is silver with a silver halo on top. His weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Nicholas of Tolentino Elemental Saint Silver Ranger". Emery said as he is in his new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The rangers are shocked and surprised by this as they see that Emery is the second ranger to get the power boost. "Ok that right there is awesome". Adrienne said to them. Johan nods as he is right by Riley's side. "Go for it", Riley weakly said to Emery.

The demon beast is taken back by this as it still has Ray in its grip. "No, you are suppose to be defeated like those two pathetic rangers. This can not be happening". The demon beast said to Emery.

"It is happening and get use to it". Emery said to the demon beast. He charges in at the demon beast with his sword in hand. As he cuts off the arm that has Ray in, Emery catches the falling purple ranger. "I got you Ray". Emery said to Ray.

Ray smirks at Emery as she is saved. "I owe you one". Ray said to Emery. Ray is handed off to Terra as Emery is turning around at the demon beast.

As the demon beast looks at its fallen arm, it glares at the ranger. "You dare to free that pathetic shortie". The demon beast yells at Emery.

Emery glares back as he sees Ray as a sister. "I will never call her a shortie, and you are finished. Elemental Saint of Soul, Soul, Power of Saint Nicholas of Tolentino Fire". Emery said as he fires it at the demon beast.

As the demon beast gets hit by Emery's attack, the demon beast is destroyed as it blows to black dust. The Rangers grin as the day got saved by the silver ranger. 'Thank you Artie for showing me the way'. Emery thought to himself as he thanked his newest friend. The Rangers head back to the Tower.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Judariot frowns as Emery got his special power. Empress Temptaru glares at Judariot as she is heading towards him. "You are failing miserably against the rangers, Judariot. Ever since you came back from the Vortex Chamber, you have constantly failed to destroying the rangers". Empress Temptaru said to Judariot.

Judariot glares back at Empress Temptaru. "I have plans my Empress. Plus my plans are constantly changing to satisfy my desires to help you destroy this planet. In fact, I have plans that will take place 11 years from now". Judariot said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at Judariot as she does not believe him. "Plans for 11 years from now, yeah right, those so called plans will never take off unless you get destroyed by the rangers or even me". Empress Temptaru said to Judariot as she walks away from him.

Judariot has an evil grin on his face. "Unless the rangers destroys you first Temptaru". Judariot said to himself as he looks at the rangers to be target next.

Back at the Tower, Ray, Riley, and Charlie are in the med Bay as they got hurt in the battle. Johan is right by Riley's side. "That battle was one of our toughest battles ever". Logan said to them. He starts out the conversation.

Adrienne nods as she thinks of something. "You know when Terra and Emery looked like they were almost lost, they got encouragement from all of us". Adrienne said to them.

Nicole looks at the gold and silver rangers. "Yeah plus with the encouragement it was the boost that was needed to unlock that power". Nicole said to them.

Johan looks at them as he is putting two and two together. "I can see with that kind of logic, Nicole. Plus did you get some kind of advice, Emery"? Johan asks Emery.

Emery looks at Johan as he is thinking about the talk with Artie. "Yeah I did get some advice from a veteran ranger. Perhaps we all will get that advice from a veteran as well". Emery said to them.

Oliver looks at Emery as he is wondering what his personal demon is about. "Emery is right guys. There are a lot of veteran rangers out there including Terra". Oliver said to them.

The teens look around as Terra is answering her phone. "Hello", Terra said over the phone. They look at each other as they see Terra's face drop. "Is something wrong, dad"? Terra asks her dad. As the phone call is continuing, the teens are getting concerned about her. "I will be over as soon as I can". Terra said to her dad as the phone call ends.

Terra looks at the teens. "I have to go get plenty of rest and recuperation and head on home". Terra said to them as she is in a hurry out of the Tower.

The teens are surprised by their mentor heading out so soon. "What was that about Ingrid"? Ray asks Ingrid.

Ingrid shrugs as she does not know. "I am not sure guys". Ingrid said to them.

Riley nods as she is trying to sit up. "Yeah this is not like her at all". Riley said to them.

Charlie looks at them as he is not sure to get involved in it. "It maybe a personal family thing and we should not get involved with it". Charlie said to them.

Oliver looks at Charlie as the last time there was a personal family thing. It involved Reverend Mother being captured. "The last time that happened, Reverend Mother got captured. If Terra wants to tell us what's going on, she will tell us". Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as this is a personal matter. As they head out, Emery sneaky pulls a hair strand from Ray's head. He sighs is wondering if Ray is related to him. 'Your questions about your biological family will be answered soon'. Emery thought to himself as is holding on to the hair strand.

At a restaurant in downtown Riverdale, Terra spots her dad Benjamin and Nate at a table waiting for her. "Dad, what's going on? Plus what are you doing here Nate"? Terra asks them. She looks at them as something is up.

Benjamin looks at Terra as she takes a seat. "Terra this is not easy to say this to you. Nate and another police detective came over to the house last night". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra frowns as the memories from 23 years ago are coming back to her. "Oh no, is it Isabelle and Sophia"? Terra asks Benjamin.

Benjamin shakes his head to Terra. "No, it is not them or your brothers and their families". Benjamin said to reassure her.

Nate sighs as he looks at Terra. "I could not tell you this on the video phone call with Zack and the others. You have the right know this from your dad". Nate said to Terra.

Terra nods to Nate as she turns to her father. "Dad what's going on"? Terra asks Benjamin. She is wondering what her dad is going to say next.

Benjamin looks at his youngest daughter. "The man that did the autopsy report on your mother, he recently passed away. He revealed that he faked your mother's autopsy". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra frowns as this news is the most unexpected news. "What, does Rafe and the others know about this"? Terra asks Benjamin.

Benjamin nods to Terra as this is typical for her to react. "Yes they do know. I came here to tell you myself instead of you hearing it from someone else". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra frowns as this comes at a awkward moment as she is an engaged woman. "Why did he faked the autopsy on mom"? Terra asks them as she is processing it.

Nate looks at Terra as he is giving her the supportive friend. "We are investigating it, Terra". Nate said to Terra.

Benjamin looks at Terra as he nods to her. "Plus I am allowing them to exhume your mother's body to be reexamine. If the body that we buried is not her, they are going to reopen the car accident". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra nods as this is new to her. "Alright but how does Isabelle and Sofia handling this"? Terra asks Benjamin.

Benjamin sighs as he looks at Terra. "Isabelle is shocked by it and processing it. Sofia is too young to understand all of this. Terra, how do you feel about this"? Benjamin asks Terra.

Terra looks at her dad and Nate. "Straight up confused, dad. I was in the living room waiting for mom to come home like she should have been big hand on the 12 little hand on the five. It was around 7:30 when the cops came to tell us that mom died instantly. Where were they hours earlier? I have more questions than answers". Terra said to them.

Benjamin looks at Terra as he does not know. Nate sighs as he expected this from her. "I do not know honey. Those are the questions that the police will handle". Benjamin said to Terra.

Nate nods as he is going to be on the case. "Any new details comes up, I will tell you". Nate said to Terra.

Terra nods as she is drawn into another family mystery. "Thanks, Nate, thanks for telling me this". Terra said to Nate.

Nate nods as Benjamin looks at the ring. "I am happy that Patrick makes you happy honey". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra nods to Benjamin as the subject is changing. "Thanks dad", Terra said to Benjamin. As they continue to talk, Terra is wondering what could have happened to her mom.

End Chapter

As you guys know, I moderate my guest reviews that appear on my review page. However very RECENTLY, I declined two reviews from appearing on my review page. The REASON WHY is that it actually CONTAINS SPOILERS for this STORY. Yes I am planning certain things for the story, but it is NOT COOL for having spoilers revealed on MY REVIEW PAGE to ruin the surprise for the readers.

That is my first rant of 2017, and I am hoping this will be my last rant of 2017.

Back on the story front, Emery got his secondary power. Plus this kicks off another subplot within Ray. However, it will end at her focus chapter that will probably be a dual focus chapter with Nicole

Next Chapter: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 4: Facing a Degree of a Bad Mom


	51. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

51: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 4: Facing a Degree of a Bad Mom

Terra is out on a date with Patrick as it is the first one as an engaged couple. Patrick notices that something is on Terra's mind. It is something that is bothering her. "Terra, what's wrong you look very distracted by something"? Patrick asks Terra as he has a compassionate look on his face.

Terra looks at Patrick as she loves how Patrick is very compassionate and supportive. "I got some news from my dad and my friend Nate who is a police officer. The person that did the autopsy on my mom recently passed away. In a note, he admitted that he was forced into faking my mom's autopsy". Terra said to Patrick.

Patrick is deeply shocked by it. "That does not make any sense Terra. Is your dad going to have them exhume the body"? Patrick asks Terra.

Terra nods to Patrick as she learned about it. "Yeah they are going to exhume the body and test the body. I do not understand why that medical examiner faked the autopsy in the first place". Terra said to Patrick.

Patrick shrugs as he does not know either. "I do not know Terra. What are you going to do if you learn that the body that got buried all those years ago is not your mom"? Patrick asks Terra.

Terra looks at Patrick as she shrugs to him. "I do not know Patrick. It feels like my family is living in a lie that got started by that medical examiner and the cops that came that night that gave us the news". Terra said to Patrick.

Patrick looks at Terra as this is the first hurdle as a engaged couple. "Terra, you were lead to believe that lie for all those years. You had no way of knowing back then". Patrick said to Terra. Terra nods as she is feeling better about it.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Judariot is looking at the rangers as he notices something in common with the red, black, and white rangers. "This is very interesting and very intriguing. There are three rangers who has a issue about their mom's". Judariot said to himself as he has a vindictive look on his face.

Judariot is starting creating another demon beast. It looks like a typical housewife from the 1950's except it is a mutant one. She has three heads. She has giant kitchen knifes as special weapons. "Momiticus attack the rangers and target the red, black, and white rangers". Judariot said to Momiticus.

Momiticus nods as she receives the orders. "It will be our pleasure, master". Momiticus said to Judariot as it heads out from the Underground Abyss to attack.

At Shelby house hold, Oliver is having dinner with his dad and younger sister Whitney. Just as the green beans are being passed around, they hear a knock the door and the door bell rings as well. "Who can that be"? Austin asks them. Oliver and Whitney shrugs as they do not know.

Austin got up as he went to the door. As Oliver sees the female at the door, he frowns as it his mom at the door. "What are you doing here Claire"? Austin asks Claire.

Claire looks at Austin as she sees them. "I want to visit my kids Austin". Claire said to Austin. She is standing outside as she has some news to tell them.

Austin looks at Claire as he is wondering what the news is. "Your kids, when you visit, it always turn out bad in the end". Austin said to Claire.

Oliver frowns as Whitney went towards them. "Hey mommy", Whitney said to Claire. He sighs as he does not know how his sister can be so happy to see happy to see a woman who left them.

Claire smiles as she looks at Whitney. "Hey kiddo", Claire said as she went inside of the home. She looks at Oliver who has his arms crossed. "Hey Oliver, you should give me a hug". Claire said to Oliver.

Oliver frowns as he is not in a good mood. "Why are you here now mom? You are good at visiting us when you feel like it". Oliver said to Claire.

Austin gives Oliver a stern look on his face. "Oliver", Austin said to Oliver as it has a stern tone to it.

Claire looks at Oliver as she expected this as much. "I do have news that it does effect you, Tyler, and Whitney". Claire said to them.

Austin looks at Claire as he sees a ring on her finger. "Does this man know that you have kids"? Austin asks Claire.

Whitney and Oliver look at each other as they realize what the news could be. "You are getting married". Whitney said to Claire.

Claire nods as she looks at them. "Yes, I am getting married to a woman". Claire said to them. All the sudden a woman walk in as they kiss in front of Oliver and Whitney.

This knocks Oliver for a huge loop. He looks like he wants to sit down. Austin notices the confused look on Whitney's face. "Does Tyler know about this? Plus how long you have been with your partner"? Austin asks Claire.

Claire looks at Austin as her partner nods to her. "I will tell him tomorrow, and I knew her for years. I want the kids at my wedding". Claire said to them.

Oliver frowns as he is not looking forward to it. Austin looks at Claire as he is dismayed to show up for a wedding. "What you expect the kids to show up to a wedding to your new found partner". Austin asks Claire.

Oliver is getting upset about it. "I am not going to go". Oliver said to them. He runs out of the door as he walks out on them.

Oliver is heading towards town as he is blowing off steam. He notices Logan and Nicole as they are out with Frank and Marcy heading back into an apartment building from visiting Diana at the hospital. "Hey Oliver, what brings you out on this time of night"? Nicole asks Oliver.

Oliver looks at Nicole as he does not want to talk about it. "I am just letting out some steam". Oliver said to Nicole.

Logan looks at Oliver as he gets the feeling that something is up. "Did something happened at your house"? Logan asks Oliver.

Oliver looks at them as he sighs to Logan. "Yeah I rather not go into it". Oliver said as it is about his mom. Talking about his mom is one of the things he does not like.

Logan looks at Oliver as he shakes his head. "You have to talk about it sooner than later". Logan said to Oliver.

Oliver looks down on himself. "Now it is not one of those times". Oliver said to Logan as he heads towards Ingrid's house. It is about to rain as the clouds are thickening up.

It is pouring down rain as Oliver approaches Ingrid's house. He sighs as he should have brought a jacket. He is now soaking wet. Inside of the house, Ingrid, Johan, and Mark Sloane are about to have dinner. Mark is looking over some papers as he notices something in the custodial parental rights being removed. "What, she should have signed them". Mark said to them.

Johan and Ingrid look at each other as it effects Ingrid. "Signed what dad"? Ingrid asks Mark. She is confused about it.

Mark looks at them as it effects her. "Lisa Woods did not signed her parental rights away when the adoption of you went through". Mark said to them.

This catches Ingrid and Johan off guard. "What why? She already got convicted of murder". Ingrid asks Mark. Johan is just as confused by it.

Mark sighs as he has a full mind to call his lawyer. The door bell is ringing as someone is at the door. "Who can that be in this rain storm"? Mark asks himself as he opens the door.

Ingrid and Johan notices it is Oliver. "Oliver, what are you doing out in the rain"? Johan asks Oliver.

Oliver sighs as he did not plan to get this soaking wet. "I was letting out some steam, and I did not realize that it was going to rain tonight".Oliver said to them as he is soaking wet.

Mark looks at the young man. "Come on in before you get sick". Mark said to Oliver. Oliver nods as he walks inside of the house.

Ingrid grabs some towels as she hands them to him. "Did something happened"? Ingrid asks Oliver.

Oliver looks at Ingrid as he dries off. "You can say that", Oliver said to Ingrid. He is not ready to go into it.

Mark looks at Oliver as he has a concern look on his face. "Do you want me to call your mom or dad to let them know you are here"? Mark asks Oliver.

Oliver looks at Mark as the conversation with his mom is too fresh. "You can call my dad". Oliver said as he went to the restroom as he gets pointed to where it is by Johan. He puts the number of his dad on a scrap piece of paper.

Mark looks at Ingrid as he does not know. "Does he has issues with his mom"? Mark asks Ingrid. Ingrid nod to Mark. "Yeah, I am going to find some clean clothes". Ingrid said to Mark. Mark nods as he calls Austin

A few minutes later, Oliver comes out with lounge pants and a blue tee shirt. It does fit him as he is out of his element. Mark looks at Oliver. "Your dad knows that you are here. He does not blame you for what happened". Mark said to Oliver.

Oliver looks down on himself. Ingrid looks at Oliver with the I want to know look. "Thanks Mr. Sloane", Oliver said to Mark.

Ingrid looks at Oliver as she sits next to him. "Oliver what's going on"? Ingrid asks Oliver.

Oliver looks up at Ingrid as he feels comfortable to talk to her about it. "Is it possible for a mother to screw us over constantly"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Oliver as this is going to the mom subject. "Yes it is possible because my fake mom sent these papers back without her signature on the dotted lines of signing her parental rights away". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver looks at Ingrid as it should have been signed. "What, I though she signed them before the adoption happened"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid shakes her head to Oliver. "I thought so too. Dad got the papers from the lawyers today. When he saw it, the signature was missing like she did not do it at all". Ingrid said as she is upset about it.

Oliver sighs as he looks at Ingrid."Before I came here soaking wet, my mom suddenly shows up in her unexpected visits. She tells me, my dad, and Whitney that she is getting married to a woman. She tells us that she is expecting us to attend the wedding like she does not care due the fact that she left us not long after Whitney was born". Oliver said to Ingrid as he is upset about it.

Ingrid is very surprised by the news. "Woah that's really unexpected and way out in the blue". Ingrid said to Oliver. She is being supportive as being on his side.

Oliver looks at Ingrid as he smiles to her. "You are telling me". Oliver said to Ingrid. He looks relived to have it off his chest.

Ingrid looks at Oliver as she has a small smile on her face. "You know Oliver. I am glad you got that off your chest. It is a subject that you hate doing, but you did it anyways". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver smirks at Ingrid as he has a small smile on his face. "You must have been hanging out with Terra too long". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Oliver as she shrugs to him. "That maybe true, but I get the feeling that it might be your personal demon to face as well for me". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver groans as he has not thought about it. "Speaking of personal demons, I think it maybe that the order of it maybe in ranger order". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as it was first Terra and then Emery. "That's true but it could be more than one of us that could be facing a personal demon. Logan does have issues about his mom as well". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he knows this. "I kind of blew him off when I was blowing off some steam". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid shakes her head to Oliver. "You should apologize to him tomorrow". Ingrid said to Oliver. She said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he realizes that he can not put the subject on his mom out of his mind. "Alright", Oliver said to Ingrid.

Later on that night, Oliver is back at his house as his mom and fiancée left while he was out. He is in bed asleep. As he is tossing and turning in bed, he is pulled into a nightmare and he is not alone.

Dream Sequence

Oliver looks around as he sees Ingrid and Logan in the same twisted dream. "Logan, Ingrid, what's going on"? Oliver asks them.

"I do not know Oliver". Logan said to Oliver. He is a bit uneasy from scene. As the three of them are together, they get trapped a net from underneath them lifts each person into the air.

The teens look at each other as they are stuck. They see a mother coming towards them. "I rather constantly leave the family instead of taking care of my so called children". A woman resembling Claire said to them mostly at Oliver. "I rather be the fake mother that is not ready to give up on the daughter that I deserve to raise". A woman resembling Lisa said to them mostly at Ingrid. "I rather do all sorts of drugs, alcohol, having sex with other men, and break my family". The third mom that resembles Diana said to them mostly at Logan.

The teens look at each other as they are trying to break from the nets. "This net is too strong". Oliver said to them.

Ingrid notices the three women changing into a devil of some sort. As the three are getting closer and closer to them, the nets are getting stronger and tighter on them. "You are telling me". Ingrid said to them. Logan is also struggling with it as well. "Yeah, what can we do though"? Logan said to them.

Just as the devil like mom's are about to attack them, a red light, a black light, and a white light shines as the scenery changes. The nets are fully gone as Oliver, Ingrid, and Logan see three saints appearing to them.

"Greeting young ones", the three saints said to them in unison.

Oliver, Ingrid, and Logan are a bit startled as they see the three saints appearing to them for the first time. "Who are you"? Oliver asks them as he standing in front of Ingrid and Logan to protect them.

The first Saint looks at them as he went towards Oliver. "You should not have a reason to fear me, Oliver. I am Saint Francis of Assisi. I am the saint that resides in the Elemental Saint Core of Fire". Saint Francis said to Oliver.

The second Saint looks at Ingrid as the female Saint has a compassionate look on her face. "I am Saint Margaret of Scotland, Ingrid. I am the saint within the Elemental Saint of Shadows". Saint Margaret said to Ingrid.

The third Saint went towards Logan as he can relate to him on family dysfunctional. "Logan, I am Saint Eugene de Mazenod. I am reside in the Elemental Saint Core of Light". Saint Eugene said to Logan.

Ingrid looks at them as she is wondering why they came. "Why did you came to us"? Ingrid said to the Saints.

Saint Margaret looks at Ingrid as she holds the explanation. "You see young Ingrid, you, Oliver, and Logan have been through tough times within your own families. Each one of you has a mother that has done terrible things to a certain degree. You learned that your parents are not really your parents. You fought your way back to know the shocking truth about them especially about Constance". Saint Margaret said to them.

Saint Eugene nods as he looks at Logan. "Indeed, the three of you even have some degree of dysfunctional within your family. Logan, you have rebuilt your family back up and picked it up from the broken pieces. Even though the person that caused the family to break up is dying, you should know that she will live in your heart forever". Saint Eugene said to Logan.

Logan nods as he wipes his tears as they moved Diana to hospice tonight. Oliver and Ingrid are shocked to learn the news. "Thanks", Logan said as he wipes a tear.

Saint Francis looks at Oliver as he has a knowing look on his face. "Even though you have a tough relationship with your mother and her constant leaving and coming to visit you and family, you should not use that to push others away and not talking about it". Saint Francis said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he looks at Logan. He is starting to understand it now. "I get it now". Oliver said to Saint Francis.

The three Saints looks at them as they have one thing left to say. "In order to defeat your personal demon, you must admit the faults about your own mothers even if it will be very difficult to do". The Saints said in unison as the dream ends.

End Dream

Oliver, Logan, and Ingrid wakes up with a cold sweat on their foreheads. Oliver grabs his phone as he calls Logan and Ingrid. "Hey did you guys get that same dream"? Oliver asks them.

"Yeah why"? Logan asks Oliver. He is half awake as he wipes off the sweat on his head.

"Same here Oliver, although I am curious about how are we going to admit about the faults about our moms". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Oliver sits up in his bed as he is thinking of the same thing. "Yeah something tells me that it will not be easy". Oliver said to them. They nod in agreement as the phone call ends.

The next afternoon, the teens are gathered together as Terra has a black eye as she is being looked over by Sister Maria. "Geez Terra, you should not have gotten into that fight with that woman". Roxxy said to Terra.

Terra looks at Roxxy as she has an ice pack to her eye. "Hey, I took that blow to protect Corey at the prison. He was doing his job on getting the signature on the papers and got it done. I should have protected him a few years ago from that psycho mom. However, you are the one that boldly kicked that psycho man's crotch, Jared". Terra said to them.

The two young men, Jared and Corey nod to Terra as they see the teens. Jared has a sheepish look on his face as he remembers his actions on that day. "Yeah well, Artie had a hand in that as well". Jared said to Terra.

Corey sighs as trouble has followed him years later. "That woman may not be as psychotic as Sharon, but the things she has done is on that level". Corey said to them.

Ingrid looks at Terra as something did happen. "Terra what happened"? Ingrid asks Terra. She frowns as she was not expecting that to happen.

Terra looks at Ingrid as she can't hide it from her. "Lisa happened as she snapped at us for getting the signature to terminate her parental rights gone". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks down on herself as she knew that Lisa would do something like that. "Typical", Ingrid said to Terra.

Ray looks at the guests in the Tower. "So who are the special guest of the day? I mean we already met Roxxy". Ray said to them.

Jared looks at Ray as he has a grin on his face. "You remind me of a friend of mine. She has a lot of sass just like Terra. My name is Jared Scott Jurassic Squad Red Ranger". Jared said to Ray.

This peaks Oliver's interest as he learns that Jared is a veteran red ranger. "Really", Oliver said to Jared. He notices the other red ranger with them.

Corey nods to Oliver as he looks at him. "My name is Corey McKnight, and I was the Music Force Red Ranger". Corey said them.

Charlie nudges to Johan it is part of his alley. "That is up your alley, Johan". Charlie said to Johan. Johan has a fanboy look on his face. "A power source within music really". Johan said to Corey.

Corey has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah that's right, you should come to Reefside soon and meet Kira and Julianne". Corey said to Johan.

Johan nods as this is not like him to go all fanboy. "I will defiantly do that". Johan to Corey. He is definitely out of it.

Riley and Adrienne are surprised by it. "Here I thought I go all fangirl on a ranger team". Adrienne said to them. "Yeah, come on Johan snap out of it". Riley said to Johan.

Emery looks at them as he wonders about it. "Do you know of a Artie Scott"? Emery asks Jared. He is curious about it.

Jared looks at Emery as he nods to Emery. "Yes, Artie told me about you, Emery". Jared said to Emery. Emery nods as he understands it.

Nicole looks at them as she is curious on why they are here. "Why are you here now"? Nicole asks them.

Roxxy looks at Nicole as she nods to her. "Jared, Corey, and I are actually here to talk to Oliver, Ingrid and Logan". Roxxy said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. "Why us"? Oliver asks Jared. He has his arms crossed about it.

Jared looks at Oliver as he notices something about him. "We know what it is like to have a mom issue". Jared said to them.

Oliver has a skeptical look on his face. "Really, you three have a mom issue". Oliver said to them. He wants them to prove it.

Jared looks at Oliver as he nods to him. "My mom was with us until I was eight years old. She was sent away to a mental hospital for her schizophrenia. She may have left us, but we never resented her for it. It was very hard for me to talk about it for a long time even when I first started as a ranger. As a ranger, I had to learn not to push my teammates away when it came to talking about my mom. Plus I even struggled being a leader at first too". Jared said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he can understand it completely from Jared. "I get it now. Last night, my mom came over in her visits. She lowered a huge bombshell on us that she is getting married to another woman. I have resented her for a long time because she left my family not long after my sister Whitney was born". Oliver said to them.

Everyone is surprised to learn the news. "That is unexpected news Oliver". Charlie said to Oliver. They nod in agreement as they are speechless on it.

Corey nods as he looks at Ingrid. "Lisa and Sharon are both criminals because of their actions. Ever since I was 11 years old, Sharon has lowered a bombshell on me and my dad. She has hurt me constantly whether it was lies or even straight up abuse. When I was a ranger, Sharon and a man by the name Christopher Askew kidnapped me. It was the worse thing that ever happened in my life. I eventually came terms with it and made a stand Sharon when she got convicted. Now, I call Kira my step mom, mom". Corey said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she understands it. "I understand where you are coming from Corey. You have given me something to think about". Ingrid said to Corey.

Roxxy looks at Logan as her talk is also for Nicole in a way. "My mom was very controlling and yet she had done things like trying to find a rich husband. When I was a ranger, I learned that my mom had some unexplained health issues. It was one of the hardest things that I went through. I have forgiven her for her rude behavior and actions before she died. Your mom maybe dying Logan, but it takes a lot to forgive her". Roxxy said to Logan.

Logan nods to Roxxy as he and Nicole has tears in their eyes too. "Thanks Roxxy", Logan said to Roxxy. He wipes the tears from his eyes. He has a lot to think about.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as Terra went to the monitors. The teens frown as Momiticus is attacking at the park. "That is an ugly looking demon beast". Charlie said to them. "Obvious", Ray said to them.

Oliver nods to them as this is their fight. "Lets go guys", Oliver said to them. As Jared, Corey, and Roxxy sees them leaving, Roxxy has a smile on her face. "You know back then. I heard Zara saying that Terra could be a ranger mentor and she was right". Jared said to Roxxy. Roxxy nods in agreement. "Oh yeah, I was shocked when she became a ranger again". Roxxy said to them. "Defiantly the female version of Dr. Oliver". Corey said to them.

At the battle scene at the park, the demon beast called Momiticus looks at them. She has a devious look on her face. "You must be those rangers that needs to be destroyed". Momiticus said to them.

Just as the teens grab their morphors out, Momiticus uses a bag. As it is opens up, a cage like baby crib is fired out from the bag. The teens tries to dodge it, but only Terra, Oliver, Ingrid, Logan, and Nicole managed not to get caught.

In the crib cage, the remaining teens are trapped. All the sudden, their morphors are attracted to the bars and gets stuck to them. "What is this"? Johan asks them.

Ray frowns as she does not like this. "No one takes my morphor away and gets away with it". Ray said to them. As she grabs her morphor from the crib bar, Ray gets hit by a energy force field shock. She went to the ground as she is in pain.

Riley went to Ray as the others see this. "Ray are you ok"? Riley asks Ray. Charlie is by her side as well.

Momiticus laughs at the teens. "My crib cage has many functions. Your morphors are attached to a force field and guarded. If you touch it, you will get the force field shock like that girl did. The only way you can get out of there is by defeating me". Momiticus said to them.

The teens grits their teeth as Oliver, Ingrid, Logan, Nicole, and Terra grab their morphors out. "Guys be careful and stay on guard. We do not know what this thing is capable of". Oliver said to them. "Right", they replied back to him.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens". The teens said while Nicole says "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles". Nicole said as the five of them morph into ranger form.

Terra looks at the others trapped in the crib cage. "Guys keep an eye on Ray". Terra said to them. "You can count on us Terra". Johan said to them. Adrienne nods as she is ready to help.

Momiticus charges at the five remaining rangers as she is the scorned mother ready to abuse a child. "You dare to dodge my crib cage. This is what you get". Momiticus said as she throws a punch at the rangers.

The punch is thrown in all sorts of directions toward the rangers. As it makes its mark, the rangers get stumbled back some. "That is not an ordinary punch was it"? Ingrid asks them. She has not seen a punch being thrown like that before.

Terra shakes her head as this is going to get a tricky battle. "It is a different kind of punch". Terra said to them.

Momiticus suddenly glows in a strange aura like she is powering up from holding a knife. "How about I cut you down like this"? Momiticus said as she is acting and behaving really strange with the knife in her hands.

Nicole grabs her weapon as she meets each blow of the knife in Momiticus's hands. "I am going to say no". Nicole said as she gives a kick to Momiticus.

Momiticus gets takes a stumble as she glares at Nicole. "How dare you get in my way young lady. You are grounded". Momiticus said as she throws a strange goop of hair moose at Nicole

All the sudden, Nicole gets hit by the the strange hair moose. She tumbles to the ground. As the moose is hardening, Nicole is stuck in a really bad way. "Guys, I can't move". Nicole said as she is really trapped.

The rangers are shocked by it as Logan glares back at Momiticus. "Let my sister go now". Logan said to Momiticus. He is angry that this happened.

Momiticus laughs at the white ranger. "Why would I free her? After all, she is grounded for getting in my way". Momiticus said as she is starting to attack again.

Oliver frowns as this is a tough fight as is. He notices two things about Momiticus. When Momiticus threw those punches, it is like those punches are like an abusing parent. Plus when Momiticus flowed like that with strange behavior, it is like when someone is high on drugs. Plus Momiticus has three heads. "Guys, it is going to do something really quick". Oliver said to them.

The rangers look at Oliver as they are unsure about it. "Are you sure"? Ingrid asks Oliver. She is still on guard about it.

Oliver nod to Ingrid as he has a gut feeling. "I am calling it on my gut". Oliver said to them.

Momiticus has a vacuum cleaner blower in her hands. "I had it with you Rangers". Momiticus said to them. As it throws the vacuum cleaner blower, the wind tunnel blows a lot of air on Terra. She is high into the air. She is trapped in the wind vortex.

The rangers are shocked as their mentor is trapped in it. "Terra", The teens yell to her. Terra tries to push herself out from the wind vortex, but the wind is too strong as it is keeping her in place.

"This is getting really bad". Adrienne said to them.

Johan looks at Adrienne as he looks at them. "They just have to figure out how to defeat Momiticus and to set us free". Johan said to them.

Momiticus laughs at the remaining rangers. "This is perfect, and this is turning out how just like I planned". Momiticus said in unison like all three heads are speaking to them.

Oliver frowns as he remembers back to the dream. "Guys, the key to defeat Momiticus is to say the flaws that our mom has". Oliver said to Ingrid and Logan.

Ingrid and Logan look at each other as it is a plan. "A flaw about our mom, are you sure"? Logan asks Oliver. Ingrid nods as she wants an explanation.

Oliver looks at them as he has the explanation. "Momiticus has three heads. The first head is the abusive mom. The second head is the strange behavior like doing drugs. The final head is the mom that constantly leaves the family. If we say the flaw that our mom has to each head, it may weaken her". Oliver said to them.

Ingrid nods as it is making sense. "I get it now". Ingrid said to Oliver. Logan nods in agreement. "Yeah plus the Saints said in order to defeat our personal demon is to say those flaws about them". Logan said to them.

The teens nod as they have a plan in mind. "Lets make this happen. Ingrid, you go first". Oliver said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nod as she has a pissed look on her face. "Hey Momiticus, Lisa always fussed like when her perfect plans did not go so perfectly. So now your plan is going to have some hiccups". Ingrid said as she slashes at Momiticus.

Momiticus stumbles back as she glares back at the black ranger. "No, my plan will go off without a hitch". Momiticus said to Ingrid as she gives a kick to her.

Ingrid went down to the ground as she still has some strength to continue. "Logan, it is your turn". Ingrid said to Logan.

Logan nods as he glares at Momiticus as he is ready. "Here is a flaw, Diana is always late for things and often times when she hung over, she often times forgetful on things". Logan said as he slashes at Momiticus.

Momiticus gets slashed as she is furious as she sucker punches at Logan. Logan stumbles to the ground as he feels a bit beat up. "Oliver, it is your turn". Logan said to Oliver's

Oliver nods as he went up to Momiticus. "The flaw that Claire is that she is so indecisive on crucial things. She brushes things off like it means nothing to her". Oliver said to Momiticus as he fires the arrows at Momiticus.

Momiticus gets hit by the arrows as she is getting very angry. She is more mad than a hornet in the nest. "How dare you get in my way. You will be severely grounded in my wake". Momiticus said as she fires energy powered hair moose at them.

As the energy powered hair moose is getting close to Ingrid, Logan, and Oliver, a veil is protecting them as they feel a power that is awakening within them.

"Power of Saint Francis of Assisi Arisen", Oliver said as he is unlocking his power.

"Power of Saint Margaret of Scotland Arisen", Ingrid said as she is unlocking her power.

"Power of Saint Eugene de Mazenod Arisen", Logan said as he is unlocking his power.

Morphing Sequence

Oliver is in a red heavenly scenery as it looks like he is in the country side of Italy He has red robes with pants underneath. The red cross becomes saintly wings. He has armor on his body as well. His helmet is red with a red halo on top. His weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Francis of Assisi Elemental Saint Red Ranger". Oliver said as he is in his new pose.

Ingrid is in a black heavenly scenery as it looks like she is in the country side of Scotland. She has black robes with pants underneath. The black cross becomes saintly wings. She has armor on her body as well. Her helmet is black with a black halo on top. Her weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Margaret of Scotland Elemental Saint Black Ranger". Ingrid said as she is in her ranger pose.

Logan is in a white heavenly scenery as it looks like he is in the country side of France. He has white robes with pants underneath. The white cross becomes saintly wings. He has armor on his body as well. His helmet is white with a white halo on top. His weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Eugene de Mazenod Elemental Saint White Ranger". Logan said as he is in his new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe as all three them gotten their secondary power together. "That is awesome". Emery said to them. Ray is opening her eyes as she is feeling a bit better. "What happened"? Ray asks them.

Adrienne looks at Ray as she has a smile on her face. "They gotten their secondary power". Adrienne said to them.

Emery has a smirk on his face. "That thing will be history". Emery said to them. He looks at Ray as he is wondering if she is his cousin or not.

Momiticus is stunned by it as she glares at them. "What, how can this be? That energy powered hair moose should have made you very stiff like that useless Cyan and Gold Rangers". Momiticus said to them.

Ingrid and Logan glare back at Momiticus. "We will never give up in a fight. Plus you harmed two people that means a lot to us". Logan said to Momiticus. "That's right, when you harm our friends, teammates, and our family members, you are going to get your butt kicked". Ingrid said Momiticus.

Oliver nods to them he glares at the demon beast. "A mom is a person that cares about her children. She should never betray their trust due for selfish desires. A mom should be a loving person towards everyone, and you are not a mom or a mother at all". Oliver said to Momiticus.

The three rangers power up their weapons together. They are ready to put this demon beast away once and for all.

"Elemental Saint of Fire Power of Saint Francis", Oliver said as he has his weapon ready to fire.

"Elemental Saint of Shadows Power of Saint Margaret", Ingrid said she has her weapon ready to fire.

"Elemental Saint of Light Power of Saint Eugene de Mazenod", Logan said he has his weapon ready to fire.

"Fire", Oliver, Ingrid, and Logan said in unison as they unleashed the power.

The three attacks are combined in a red, black, and white swirl as it hits Momiticus directly. As it got hit, the power in the crib cage is down, the cement on Nicole returns to hair moose, and the wind vortex is down significantly. "No, I should have won". Momiticus said to them. However the hit is devastating as she gets destroyed complete as she is turned to black dust.

Oliver, Ingrid, and Logan looks at the others as they are free. "That was a hard fought battle". Terra said to them. "Agreed, at least I can move around again". Nicole said to them. They teleport away back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Terra looks at them as she has something to tell them. "Guys, recently, I have learned that the person performed the autopsy on my mother has died. He admitted that he faked the autopsy. Now her body will be exhumed to be tested". Terra said to them.

The teens look at each other as this news is heavy. "Woah, what are you going to do if it is not really your mom that got buried"? Charlie asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she shrugs to them. "I am not sure Charlie. They will probably reopen the car accident. I was so young when it happened. You all should head home and get some rest". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they wonder what is going to happen. Oliver looks at Logan as he sighs to himself. "Hey Logan, I have to apologize to you about last night. I should not have pushed you away like that. I normally do not talk about my mom, but things has to change". Oliver said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at Oliver. "Apology accepted, plus right now with my mom in hospice, my family will be going through a tough time soon". Logan said to Oliver. Oliver smirks to Logan as the two head out from the tower.

Back in the Underground Abyss, Judariot frowns as Momiticus got destroyed by the rangers. "Momiticus may gotten destroyed but I have more demon beasts ready". Judariot said to himself as he has a new target ready for one of the male rangers.

End Chapter

Yeah Oliver, Logan, and Ingrid gotten their secondary forms together. There will be one other chapter that will have that three people getting their secondary forms. And NO I WILL NOT SAY WHO IT IS.

Next Chapter: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 5 Taking the Defending on a Higher Level


	52. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 5: Genius of Defending and Truth

At the Underground Abyss, Judariot is looking at the rangers as he has a new target in mind. He notices the yellow ranger as he remembers that he was the one that threw the cross at him that knocked him into the Vortex Chamber. "That yellow ranger will definitely pay for that". Judariot said to himself as he is creating a demon beast in mind for him.

It has been a couple of days since Terra has told her teammates about the news about her mom's untimely death. At Charlie's house, it is getting very late as his parents are in bed asleep. Charlie is up as he has a lot on his mind as he finalizing his homework and studying for the night. 'How could someone be so unethical to fake an autopsy? Did this person even considered the tough consequences and the ramifications of the deception'? Charlie thought to himself.

Charlie sighs as he puts his pencil on his desk. He crawls into bed as he is also thinking about Ray. The past couple of battles, Ray has gotten hurt doing a risky move. 'Should I talk to Terra about Ray? I don't want to lose her respect, friendship, and possibly love. Wait did I think about love'. Charlie thought to himself.

As Charlie went to sleep, he squints his eyes as he is tossing and turning in his sleep. A nightmare from his past is coming back in more ways than one.

Dream Sequence

Charlie is at school as it is the day after he caught his best friend Derek cheating on a huge test. 'Oh man, why does it have to be that day'. Charlie thought to himself. He notices Derek and the same football buddy that beat him up.

All the sudden, that day turns to the present day. Charlie notices his friends. "Guys", Charlie said to them. The others look at Charlie like they are very angry and about to turn on him.

Oliver glares at Charlie as he has fist ready to punch. "Why would you turn in Ray for cheating on a test"? Oliver said to Charlie.

Charlie is taken back by this as he looks at Oliver. "What, Ray is a one of the smartest girls in our group". Charlie said to them. He is very confused about it.

Johan looks at Charlie like he is more like a bully than a straight as an arrow kind of guy. "Ray a smart girl, that honor goes to Nicole". Logan said to Charlie.

As Ray shows up to the scene, she looks like a scorned teenager that is meaner than a hornets best on a rose bush. "Get him guys, there is no one here to protect and defend you". Ray said to them.

As Charlie sees his friend coming at him with punches and kicks, he tries to shield himself from the impact. All the sudden, a yellow light shines brightly as it saves Charlie from a hit.

Charlie notices the scene is changing as he is in a heavenly place. "That's a close one, but why would my friends turn on me"? Charlie said to himself.

"That is was an illusion while what happened a year ago is the truth". A male saint said to Charlie.

Charlie is caught off guard as he hears a voice calling him. "Whose there, I want to see your face". Charlie said out there as he is getting ready to defend himself.

The Saint went up to Charlie as he is holding books in his hands. "You have nothing to fear me, Charles. I am Saint Thomas Aquinas. I have been residing with your elemental Saint Core of Thunder". The Saint to be revealed to be Saint Thomas Aquinas.

Charlie is surprised by this as he looks at Saint Thomas Aquinas. "I go by Charlie, are you the one that choose me"? Charlie asks a question about why he got chosen to be a ranger.

Saint Thomas Aquinas is surprised by the question as it is something that gets revealed later. "Yes all the saints that resided in the Elemental Saint Corey along with Jesse are the ones that chose you and your teammates. I was not expecting to answer that question until later as a surprise". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Charlie.

Charlie looks down as he find out about something before the others. "I basically ruin it for everyone for knowing it, didn't I"? Charlie said to Saint Thomas Aquinas.

Saint Thomas Aquinas looks at Charlie as he shakes his head to him. "Your bountiful of curiosity is vast like knowledge itself. You asked a question that was on your mind for many months as a ranger. You should never be punished for asking a curious question about it". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he realizes that this is the dream before unlocking the secondary form. "I have to do something important to unlock and earning the power that you have". Charlie said to Saint Thomas Aquinas.

The saint nods as he sees that Charlie is very smart as well. "Yes you do Charlie. In order to defeat your personal demon, you have to use your knowledge to defend a long time friend by yourself". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as it is something that he always wanted to do. Others has always defended and protected him. "I understand Saint Thomas Aquinas". Charlie said to the saint as the dream ends.

End Dream

Charlie wakes up with a cold sweat on his forehead. He wipes his forehead as he gets out of bed. 'Use my own knowledge to defend my long time friend by myself. I wonder who that can be'. Charlie thought to himself. He sighs as he has an important part to do.

That morning at Riverdale Academy, Charlie is at his locker. He is still thinking about what Saint Thomas Aquinas has told him about defending a long time friend. As he notices Derek hanging with some of the football buddies, Charlie sighs as he heads towards his friends

Derek turns as he notices Charlie walking towards his friends . He sighs as he does feel bad about what happened a year ago. "Why are you looking at that geek now, Derek"? The football buddy asks Derek.

Derek turns back at the football buddy. "No reason", Derek said to the football buddy. He glances back as he notices Charlie's friends. 'I wonder what makes them a great friend'. Derek thought to himself as he walks towards his class.

At lunch time, Oliver and the others are sitting together. Derek sighs as he has the courage to walk over to them. "Umm excuse me, I have something I want to know". Derek said to them.

Oliver and the others see Derek as this is a huge surprise. "What do you want to know"? Oliver asks Derek. He has a curious look on his face as this is first from a former friend.

Derek looks at them as he notices that some of them as glaring at him. They knew that he did turn his back on Charlie. "What make you a great friend to Charlie"? Derek asks them.

The teens are surprised by the question coming from him. "That is an unexpected question, Derek". Johan said to Derek.

Derek looks at them as Ray is skeptical about him. "You are the one that beat him up over the fact that he caught you cheating and turned you in to that fact. I like the fact he is honest and follows the rules". Ray said to Derek.

Derek nods as he knows that is very true about Charlie. Adrienne looks at Derek. "Charlie is one of big brothers on the team with Johan and Logan. You can come to him about any thing". Adrienne said to Derek.

Riley nods in agreement with Adrienne. "Charlie is a great listener, Derek". Riley said to Derek. Ingrid nods in agreement. "He will never cut anyone off in a conversation". Ingrid said to Derek.

Logan looks at Derek as he has a stern look on his face. "Charlie is one of most loyal people around. He could be the poster teen for loyalty". Logan said to Derek.

Derek looks at them as he realizes that he is reminded of the qualities that Charlie does posses. As he sees Charlie heading his way, Derek walks away as the teens are wondering why he left.

Charlie went to sit with them as he saw Derek talking to them. "What did Derek want"? Charlie asks them. He is curious about the conversation.

Oliver looks at Charlie as he is being up front and honest. "He wanted to know how you are a great friend to us". Oliver said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he looks at them as that dream is on the front of his mind. "Derek was my friend at one point. He has not bullied me since he came back". Charlie said to them. He has a lot on his mind.

The teens look at each other as Oliver has a hunch. "Did you had that dream about your personal demon"? Oliver asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at Oliver as it is the true. Ray looks at Oliver as it is the one thing some of the rangers got when they are working on unlocking their power. 'Maybe I should do something else'. Ray thought to herself.

Charlie nods to them as he looks at them. "Yeah I did Oliver. It looked like an alternate world where I turned in Ray for cheating on a test and then you guys turned on me". Charlie said to them.

The teens look at each other as it was a bad nightmare. "That must have been a wild nightmare". Johan said to Charlie. He is wondering why it is not him that gotten his nightmare before him.

Ingrid looks at them as she has figured something out. "It seems that when we get the secondary form, we first had to get the nightmare first". Ingrid said to them.

Logan nods as it has happened with him, Ingrid, Oliver, Emery, and Terra. "Yeah plus in the dream, just as it gets bad a light comes to the rescue and a saint appears to you". Logan said to them.

Riley looks at them as it is a waiting game. "Perhaps the rest of us will have to wait for it to happen". Riley said to them. Adrienne nods as she is being patient about it.

As Ray listens to them, she looks down on herself as she realizes that she is looking at it the wrong way. Charlie notices Ray he knows that something is up. "I just do not like the wait". Ray said to them. Charlie looks at her as he knows it is more than that.

After school at the Tower, Terra sees two unexpected people arriving. One of them is a blue cladded young man, and the other one is a gold cladded young woman. "Tim, Zara, what brings you here"? Terra asks two of the Elemental Fusion veterans.

Tim looks at Terra as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Well, I have heard from Zane who heard from Jared that you are a mentor and a ranger again. I want to see what the fuss is about. Plus Zara said that if Patrick hurts you like how Tristan and your ex boyfriend Charlie did, she will kick his ass, her words not mine". Tim said to Terra.

Terra smirks as she knows it very well. "I can see Zara doing that, Tim". Terra said to Tim as the teens, Nicole, and Emery walk in the room.

"Hey, who is this"? Emery asks Terra. The younger teens nod in agreement.

Tim is surprised to see the big group of teens. "Woah, this is new for me to see a big group of rangers. It is about as big as Stella's team. My name is Tim Porter, Elemental Fusion Blue Ranger". Tim said to them.

Ray looks at Tim as she is wondering about him. "You must be from a complete different team then". Ray said to Tim as she has her sass really up there.

Tim nods as he looks at her. "Yeah although it is nice to meet one of the newer teams. Plus I am thankful that you guys do not have another team of rangers in a different place that is fighting evil at the same time as you". Tim said to them.

Johan looks at Tim as he wants to know. "Why is that though"? Johan asks Tim.

Tim looks at the young yellow ranger. "Sometimes team ups can happen and very rarely a multiple team up can happen too". Tim said to them.

Charlie looks at Tim as something in him as he can relate to him on something. "Have you ever have to use your knowledge to defend your friends before by yourself"? Charlie asks Tim as he delivers a blunt question to him.

The teens are surprised by the blunt question. Tim looks at Charlie as he gets the feeling that he is the very smart one on the team. "I take it that you are the very smart one on the team. Plus other people often bully you because how smart you are. Plus others your friends usually defend you right". Tim said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Tim as he looks at him. "Yeah this one particular person was a friend of mine. When I turned him in for cheating on a test, he and a football buddy really beat me up. Now that he is back for awhile, he has not a thing to me. It's that feeling that he may do something again to me". Charlie said to Tim.

Tim looks at Charlie as he nods to him. "Defending someone takes a lot of courage. Plus the worst people can change as well. I should know that because a teammate of mine was a bully who changed his ways. People can surprise you, and yet I know that you can surprise them as well". Tim said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he is starting to understand the advice. "You have given me a lot to think about, Tim. Plus I am glad that I got to meet you today". Charlie said to Tim as he walks out as he needs to take a walk.

At the park, Charlie notices Derek sitting on a bench like he has been contemplated on things mostly on what the others said about friendship with him. "Derek, what are you doing? You look like you have been thinking on something very deeply about". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek looks at Charlie as he has to get it out. "I talked to your friends. In the middle of the talk, I got reminded of the qualities that you do have in a friendship in a good way. I must have forgotten about it when I was a huge jerk". Derek said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Derek as he looks at him. "You were a jerk when you beat me up". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek sighs as he looks at Charlie. "You were by yourself on that day and no one came to defend you. None of the other smart kids were there for you either. That is what makes your friends different from me and them". Derek said to Charlie.

Charlie shrugs to Derek as he looks at him. "I even spoke the truth to the headmistress as well". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek nods as he looks at Charlie. "You are a guy that rarely tells a lie". Derek said to Charlie.

Just as Charlie says something back to Derek, a demon beast shows up as it is attacking the civilians at the park. Derek notices the angry look on Charlie's face like he is ready to go the fight. "Charlie what's wrong? You looked just like this before". Derek said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Derek as this subject is coming up again. "Look until the Power Rangers show up, we have to run and get you to a safe place". Charlie said to Derek.

Derek nods as he gets the feeling that Charlie is hiding something from him. As they are running, Derek hears Charlie's communicator going off as it is Terra's voice. 'Is Charlie one of these rangers'? Derek thought to himself.

As they got to a safe place, Charlie leaves Derek behind as he run towards the battle scene. 'Thunder mode', Charlie thought to himself as he transformed into thunder as he head towards the others. Derek sighs as he want to see if it's really true.

At the battle scene the teens included Terra, Emery, and Nicole are already in ranger form as they are facing the demon beast. Charlie arrives as he transform back to his civilian form. "Sorry I am late guys, I had a civilian to get to safety". Charlie said to them.

"It is no big deal man". Oliver said to Charlie. The others nod in agreement with him.

Charlie grabs his morphor out as he is ready to fight. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens". Charlie said as he morphs into ranger form.

The demon beast frowns as it glares at the yellow ranger. "So you finally showed up yellow ranger. Now me will smash you". The demon beast said to them.

As the demon beast is on a rampage at them, Ray notices that the demon beast has terrible English. "Did you fail language arts constantly in school because your English really really stinks". Ray said to the demon beast.

The demon beast glares at the purple ranger as it punches her like a bully. Ray gets punched to her stomach and face as she went towards the ground.

Terra frowns as she realizes that Ray is getting hurt in risky ways. "Ray no", Emery said to Ray. Terra notices the silver ranger acting a bit strange around Ray as well. 'What's going on with him'? Terra thought to herself. She sees Emery helping her up.

The teens frown as this is getting close to bad. As each time the demon beast is talking with its terrible English and a ranger hits it or even making fun of the bad English, the ranger gets hurt by the demon beast.

Derek is getting closer and closer to the rangers as he gets a glimpse of the yellow ranger in particular. He notices how terrible the demon beast English is like it never took English class very seriously. 'I never liked my English teacher last year. He always took grammatical errors too seriously like he was so uptight about it'. Derek thought to himself.

As the battle is getting very bad, Charlie is the only ranger that has not hurt as some of the others are protecting Ray, Johan, and Oliver. "Now me and you, ranger yellow". The demon beast said to the yellow ranger.

As Derek throws a couple of rocks at the demon beast, the rangers are shocked by it. "What are you doing"? The yellow ranger asks Derek.

Derek looks at the yellow ranger as he shrugs to him. "I have learned my lesson to never cheat on an English midterm. This thing just reminds me a lot of myself a year ago not taking the class seriously". Derek said to the demon beast.

The demon beast is getting angry as it glares at Derek. "First smash you then ranger yellow". The demon beast said as it is about to throw a bully's punch at Derek.

The yellow ranger frowns as he defends Derek by himself. "My knowledge on English is stronger and tougher than yours. First of all, me is not a word to start at the beginning of a sentence. Secondly, an adjective like yellow goes before a noun like ranger, and third of all, I will smash you in defending my friend all by myself". The yellow ranger said as a they are protected from the demon beast's punch.

'Your knowledge and defense has achieved my power, Charlie'. Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he feels a power boost just like the others. "Power of Saint Thomas Aquinas Arisen", Charlie said as he gains the special form.

Morphing Sequence

Charlie is in a yellow heavenly scenery as it looks like he is in the country side of Italy He has yellow robes with pants underneath. The yellow cross becomes saintly wings. He has armor on his body as well. His helmet is yellow with a yellow halo on top. His weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Thomas Aquinas Elemental Saint Yellow Ranger". Charlie said as he is in his new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The teens are in awe and amazement as it is Charlie that unlocked his special form. Ray frowns as it was not her. 'Why I have not gotten it yet'? Ray thought to herself as she is getting jealous again.

The demon beast frowns as he looks at the yellow ranger. "Me win not you", The demon beast said to the yellow ranger.

The yellow ranger is powering up his weapon. "Your English will never win. I have shown to everyone that I can defend myself and others by myself. Elemental Saint Power of Saint Thomas Aquinas Fire". Charlie said to them as he fires his weapon at the demon beast.

As the demon beast gets hit directly by the electric thunder attack, it gets electrocuted as it gets destroyed and turned to black dust.

Derek is in awe and amazement as he looks at the yellow ranger defending him once again. The Rangers gather towards the yellow ranger. "You did it, buddy". The red ranger said to the yellow.

The yellow ranger nods as he turns to Derek. "If you are going to keep my secret, I fully trust you to keep it". The yellow ranger said to Derek.

Derek nods as he gets the feeling that he knows who the rangers are. "I will keep it. I promise". Derek said to them. He watches the rangers teleporting away as he gets the feeling that his life is going to change for the better.

Back at the Tower, Terra looks at Ray as she is being bandage up again while the others are talking with Charlie. "Ray what's going on with you? You have been getting hurt by your risky moves". Terra said to Ray as she has that knowing mentor look on her face.

Ray sighs as she can not keep it from Terra. "I am getting jealous that the others are unlocking their special forms and defeating their personal demons. When I hear about the various saints that visits them in their dreams, it makes me wonder which Saint is within my Elemental Saint Core of Mind. So I have been taking the risks to hopes that I will unlock my power too". Ray said as she looks down on herself.

Terra shakes her head to Ray. "You are looking at it at the wrong way and place, Ray. The personal demons are different for each one of us. Yours will come Ray. When it happens, the nightmare will be there, the saint will be there, and perhaps a veteran ranger will come as well to talk to you about a experience that he or she has. Taking those risks is the wrong thing to do. The important thing is to be patient. Do you understand that"? Terra said to Ray.

Ray nods as she wipes the tears from her eyes building in her eyes. "Yes I understand that now". Ray said to Terra. She sighs as her plan does not go as well.

Terra looks at Ray. "Good, plus I know what it is like to be impatient with gaining a special power boost as well. It maybe that you will unlock it in the most unexpected way like I did. We will have to wait and see". Terra said to Ray.

As Ray and Terra share a hug between mentor and ranger, Emery knocks as he got notice to see Terra. Terra looks at Emery as she turns back to Ray. "Ray you go on and have fun with the others. I got to talk to Emery alone". Terra said to Ray.

Ray nods as she looks at Terra. "Ok", Ray said to Terra as she leaves the room.

Terra looks at Emery as she has that knowing look. "What's going on with you, Emery? It seems that you are picking up a special interest in Ray. Plus you are being protective of her all the sudden". Terra said to Emery.

Emery looks at Terra as he sighs to her. "I got some news from my mom. A few days ago, I gotten a strand of Ray's hair for a DNA test. It turns out that Ray is my biological cousin. I am not sure how to tell her. My cousin Jacob is kicking himself in the butt for flirting with his sister right now. Plus my mom called Ray's parents my aunt and uncle that she found out. It is getting really complicated. Plus all this time, Ray is more than a teammate to me". Emery said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Emery. "I can understand how complicated this is because it happened between Ingrid and me. You should tell her when the time is right". Terra said to Emery.

Emery nods to Terra as they hear her cellphone ringing. "Alright", Emery said to Terra.

Terra looks at her phone as it is her dad. "Hello", Terra said to Benjamin.

"Terra, the test results came back. The body that was buried is not your mother. Can you come home"? Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra is shocked by the news as she realizes that she needs a substitute mentor. "Yes I can come home. I will call you as soon as I get on my motorcycle". Terra said to Benjamin.

As the phone call ends, Terra puts her phone down. Emery looks at Terra. "What's going on"? Emery said to Terra.

Terra looks at Emery as she is about to head to her room. "I have to head back to Norland. Tell the others to take a day off tomorrow but report in for training a day after tomorrow". Terra said to Emery.

Emery nods as this is very sudden. "Right", Emery said to Terra. Just as he goes to tell the others, Terra is getting packed to head to Norland.

In Terra's room, Terra is making a call to an old friend of hers and a fellow previous mentor. "Hey, I am called back home for a few days. Can you mentor my team until I can come back"? Terra asks the man on the phone.

"Sure I can, is everything alright"? The man asks Terra.

Terra pinches the ridge of her nose. "It is a Sloane Family emergency, Jason". Terra said to the man revealed to be Jason.

"Of course Terra, I will be there". Jason said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she gets the final things in her bag. "Thanks Jason, I will leave a note for my rangers. Plus they are defeating their personal demons right now. It maybe that other veterans might pop up as well". Terra said to Jason.

Jason nods as he writes the information down. "Ok plus Stella and Mike has her hands full with little Avalon". Jason said to Terra.

Terra smiles as she learns about her four year old goddaughter. "I have no doubt about that, Jason". Terra said to Jason.

"Thanks", Jason said to Terra.

Terra nods as she is finished packing. "Your welcome", Terra said to Jason as the phone call ends.

Terra grabs her phone, morphor, and her bags. She leaves a note for the nuns. As Terra is heading out from the Tower, the teens notice that something is up. "Terra what's wrong"? Nicole asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as it is regarding her family. "I have a family emergency back in Norland. A former ranger and mentor will be here while I am gone. Plus tomorrow you guys have the day off. Be at the Tower the day after tomorrow". Terra said to them.

The teens look at each other as they see Terra getting on her motorcycle and leaving town. "Do you know what is going on Ingrid"? Oliver asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at them as she shakes her head. "I am not sure, but I get the feeling that this is about Terra's mom". Ingrid said to them.

Johan looks at them. "We probably learn about not from our dad". Johan said to them.

Riley looks at them as she is curious about the substitute mentor. "Yeah but I wonder who the substitute mentor is going to be". Riley said to them.

Charlie looks at Riley as he wants to know. "Yeah, it is getting strange with a substitute mentor. I mean the only times Terra went off, it is when she got kidnapped". Charlie said to them.

Adrienne looks at Charlie as wants to know too. "That maybe true, but when those times happened, it was a ranger emergency. This is a personal emergency". Adrienne said to them.

Logan nods in agreement as he can relate. "Yeah, plus perhaps this mentor can teach us more things and give us advice about other things as well". Logan said to them.

Ray nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Yeah", Ray said to them. As the teens are parting ways, Emery sighs as he is wondering how to tell Ray the news. Nicole notices that he is conflicted about. "Is everything alright Emery"? Nicole asks Emery.

Emery looks at Nicole as he nods to her. "I am trying to figure out how to tell someone something very important, Nicole. I will see you later". Emery said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Emery as he takes off. 'I wonder what that is about. Plus who will unlock their Saint power next'. Nicole thought to herself as the remaining rangers are Johan, Riley, Adrienne, Ray, and herself.

End Chapter

Jason from Unity Force will be guest starring in the next three of chapters of Elemental Saints as the substitute mentor. Plus the next chapter will bring some insight to defeating Empress Temptaru. Plus it will have some insight into Star Descendants as well.

Next Chapter: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 6: The Girls of Believing Vs the Return of the Heartbroken Enemy


	53. Chapter 53

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 53: Defeating Thy Person Demon Part 6: The Girls of Believing Vs The Return of an Heartbroken Enemy

In the Underground Abyss, Judariot is looking at the various rangers that has not gotten their Saint powers yet. 'It is only the blue, green, pink, purple, and Cyan Rangers that has not gotten their Saint powers yet. Although, no matter how I look at it, I only have a demon beast in mind for the blue, purple, and Cyan rangers and not the pink and green rangers.

"Perhaps I can be some assistance". A unknown female voice said to Judariot. She is a young woman who is very evil. She has grown up from her teenage years.

Judariot looks at the young evil woman. "You must be Kayleigh. I have heard a lot about you. You are the one that left Earth just after Diamanda got destroyed by the Unity Force Rangers". Judariot said to Evil being named Kayleigh.

Kayleigh nods to Judariot as it has been 10 years since Diamanda was destroyed. "Yes, I sense that one of the Unity Force Rangers is in this human city. It may not be the very rangers that destroyed my best friend Diamanda, but I want revenge regardless". Kayleigh said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at Kayleigh as he gets very intrigued by her plan. "I can give you an upgrade to your powers to destroy the rangers and this Unity Force Veteran Ranger". Judariot said to Kayleigh. Judariot uses his powers as he transformed Kayleigh into a demon beast.

Kayleigh has an evil grin on her face as she is ready to get back at the rangers. "These powers are evilly awesome, Judariot". Kayleigh said to Judariot as she has a plan to defeat them and leaves the Underground Abyss.

In Norland, Terra is at her childhood home as she walks in the home. She notices her brothers sitting in the living room. Benjamin is sitting in his chair. "Terra, you are home". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra nods as she hugs her dad. "Yeah, what's going on dad? You sounded really urgent. Plus where is Isabelle and Sofia"? Terra asks Benjamin as she notices that they are not here.

Benjamin sighs as he looks at his children. "Isabelle is visiting her father as he is dying, and Sofia is with her. Her father is in hospice right now so Isabelle will be arranging the funeral". Benjamin said to them.

Rafe looks at Benjamin as he wondering what is going on with the case. "Dad, what is going to happen now with the car accident that killed mom"? Rafe asks Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at his eldest son as this is not easy to say towards them especially Terra. "Nate and another officer came to see me. They told us that the body that was in the casket was not your mother. The body is a very elaborate dummy that looks just like your mother. They are going to try to reinvestigate the car accident". Benjamin said to the children.

The grown children look at each other as they are trying to process it. "Is it possible that mom vanished from thin air"? Jimmy asks Benjamin.

Benjamin shrugs as he does not know. "Weirder and stranger things has happened, Jimmy. For right now, I do not know". Benjamin said to Jimmy.

Steven looks at Benjamin as it could have some legal issues. "Are you looking into suing the office of the medical examiner for this mix up"? Steven asks Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at Steven as this is a possibility. "I am considering it, Steven". Benjamin said to Steven.

Leo looks at his dad as he has his arms around Terra. "Could there some clues lurking around in Norland like possible witnesses to the accident"? Leo asks Benjamin.

Benjamin shakes his head to Leo. "A witness from a car accident 23 years ago is a long shot, Leo". Benjamin said to Leo.

Michael sighs as he shakes his head to them. "What about your marriage to Isabelle? Are you two going to stay together even though with the news of mom's autopsy/death being faked"? Michael asks Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at Michael as he is not sure. "Isabelle and I will talk about it". Benjamin said to Michael.

Terra frowns as she is upset about it. "I am sorry. I need some air". Terra said to the family as she went outside to the backyard.

The brothers look at each other Benjamin sighs to himself. "That went wonderful", Rafe said to them.

Leo shakes his head to Rafe. "You know as much as I do that news about mom hits very hard to Terra the hardest, Rafe". Leo said to Rafe.

Rafe looks at Leo as he sighs to him. "Of course I know that, she is the one that heard them saying that mom died instantly. Now that the autopsy revealed to be faked and the high likelihood that mom's death was faked as well, she is deeply upset by this". Rafe said to Leo.

Steven and Michael gets between them. "Calm down guys, the best thing is to give Terra some space right now". Jimmy said to them.

Steven nods in agreement with Jimmy. "Jimmy is right guys. This is not the time to argue". Steven said to them.

Leo and Rafe look at each other as they calm down about it. "You know Terra is the one that did not get to know mom like the rest of us". Leo said to them.

Michael sighs as he looks at them. "Yes although she probably has new questions about her like where she went that day". Michael said to them.

Benjamin looks at them. "That's true Michael, I will go talk to Terra". Benjamin said to them. He went outside to find Terra.

Outside Terra is leaning against a tree as she is looking at a storage shed like barn as it has a padlock that gotten rusted out. "I knew I would find you here". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra looks at Benjamin as he sits with her. "Looking at mom's craft barn always made me think that mom is still with us in some way, but now I am not sure". Terra said to Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at Terra as he wondered what is in that barn. "Your mother was an accountant, and she kept up with financials and taxes. However on the weekends, she always went to yard sales and storage locker auctions. The things that she found in them, she would fix up some of them to resale for case. If it was a rare item, she always got it appraised in case something happened to it. She was the only one that had the key, but now I want to see what was in here". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra looks at her dad as they decide to do it. "I can break down the door dad". Terra said to Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at Terra as he rather take it in a different approach. "I have a pair of bolt cutters that will break that lock easily". Benjamin said to Terra.

As Terra shrugs to Benjamin, Benjamin uses the bolt cutters to break the lock on the door. The two of them opens the door as it looks really dusty. "Man it is really dusty in here". Terra said to Benjamin.

Benjamin looks around as he hands a head light to Terra. "The lights in here probably has gone out years ago". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra nods as she turns on the head light. She sees a dusty yellow and gold toy chest that is almost finished. It has tigers all over it. "Wow, mom painted this"? Terra said to Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at the toy chest. "Yes, I remember this chest. Daphne was going to give it to you for your 3rd birthday. Your mom had a knack of surprising you kids with news". Benjamin said to Terra.

Terra opens the chest and notices a note and a picture. She picks the items up as notices the date on the picture. Plus the picture itself is a sonogram. "Dad, did mom ever told you that she was pregnant 23 years ago"? Terra asks Benjamin.

Benjamin looks at Terra as he never knew about it. "What, what did you found"? Benjamin asks Terra. Terra hands the photo and the note to him.

'My tiger baby, you will become a big sister'.

Benjamin has tears in his eyes as he never knew that. "I never knew that your mother was pregnant again". Benjamin said to Terra. Terra is shocked by the news as her mom could have lost a baby 23 years ago.

Back at Riverdale, Riley is heading over to Adrienne's house as she got a phone call from her. She has a concern look on her face as she walk towards the front door. As the door opens, it is Adrienne's mom named Michelle answers it.

"You must be one of Adrienne's friends from school. Adrienne gotten really upset as her boyfriend dumped her. Apparently she saw a recent photo of him kissing a girl. When she went to confront him about it, it turns he only went out with her to make another girl jealous". Michelle said to Riley.

Riley sighs as this is at a bad time for a break up. "Which way is her room"? Riley asks Michelle. She has a couple of chocolate bars in her purse.

"Upstairs, take the second right up the stairs again. Adrienne's room is away from her siblings". Michelle said to Riley.

Riley nods to her as she heads up to Adrienne's room. "Adrienne, it is Riley. Can I come in"? Riley asks Adrienne. She has a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah", Adrienne said as let's in Riley in her room.

Riley nods as she walks in the bedroom. She notices Adrienne in bed under the covers as used issues are everywhere on the bed. "Please come out Adrienne", Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne sits up as she has a pink tee shirt with lounge pants. Her hair is wild like she slept on her head. Her eyes are puffy like she has been crying a lot. "Hey", Adrienne said to Riley as she is not in a happy mood like she normally does.

Riley looks at Adrienne as she sighs to herself. "Do you want to tell me what happened"? Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Riley as she nods to her. "I was meeting up with him at his locker after the last class of the day. When I got there he was talking to this other girl in my class. It turned out he was only going out with me to get her jealous. She said that I am not worth being around him or any guy". Adrienne said to Riley as she is crying even harder.

Riley frowns as it is really terrible for someone who says that to her. "You know that's not true Adrienne. You are with being with a guy". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne sighs as she looks at Riley. "Now I am the only girl on the team that doesn't have a boyfriend". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley looks at Adrienne as she shakes her head to her. "I don't think Ray and Nicole has a boyfriend yet". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks down on herself as she looks back at Riley. "You never know when that is going to change, Riley". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley nods as she thinks about the guys on the team. "What about one of the guys on the team? One of them may have feelings for you"? Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Riley with a skeptical look on her face. "I do not know Riley. Johan is your boyfriend. Emery is dating some girl name Brownlynn. Oliver might be crushing on Ingrid. Plus Charlie is crushing on Ray. I do not know about Logan though". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley looks at Adrienne as she has a smirk on her face. "Do you think that Logan has a crush on you"? Riley asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Riley like she is caught off guard by it. "Logan crushing on me, I do not know about that Riley". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley looks at Adrienne as she has that big sister look. "I know that your heart is broken right now and believe me I get it". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Riley for reassurance. "I know you get it, Riley. I just do not have much to believe in right now". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley sighs as she can relate to Adrienne on how much to believe in things. "Listen, you will find new things to believe in, Adrienne. I did not believe in love until I met Johan". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne has a surprised look on her face. "Really why"? Adrienne asks Riley. She is has a perplexed look on her face.

Riley looks at Adrienne as she thinks back to when Ricky first cheated on her. "When I learned that Ricky cheated on me with Olivia, I felt so small and he took my trust. When Johan came along, he rebuilt the trust that I lost. Now we are going out and dating". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Riley as she looks at her. "Are you channeling Terra right now"? Adrienne asks Riley.

Riley looks at Adrienne as she has a sheepish look on her face. "I suppose I am channeling her, Adrienne. Although, who is the substitute mentor that Terra called though"? Riley asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Riley as she pulls out her book. "Well, I have compiled a list of possible substitutes. There is Adam Park, Dr. Tommy Oliver, Zane Daniels, Jason Lee Scott, Dr. Zackary Taylor, and Kira Ford McKnight". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley nods to Adrienne as she knows that she will look into the book for answers. "Maybe the sub will be Kira. I mean Music Force was the team of rangers before us". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as she is feeling a bit better about it. "Thanks Riley, I appreciate that you came over. You are like the big sister that I don't have". Adrienne said to Riley. The two share a sister hug as the two eat some chocolate bars.

At the Harper Residence, Nicole is looking at the book that Jesse gave her. She is curious about it as she has no idea what the book is for. As she looks through it, she sees various villains as they got captured by Jesse. 'Jesse must have spent a lot of time capturing all of these evil spirits and beings'. Nicole thought to herself. She gets a strange feeling like there is an evil being is out.

The spirit of Jesse appears to Nicole as it is very unexpected timing. "Nicole, I sense an evil being in Riverdale that has not been captured. I take it that you are sensing it as well". The spirit of Jesse said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Jesse as it is something that she is sensing. "Yes how did you know? Something just does not feel right like this person escaped from the Rangers some time ago". Nicole said to Jesse.

The spirit of Jesse nods to Nicole as she got it right on who it is. "Yes this evil being left when her best friend was defeated and destroyed by the Unity Force Rangers. Her page is next in the book". The spirit of Jesse said to Nicole.

Nicole turns the page as she is looking at an evil arch angel princess. "Princess Diamanda, second in command and daughter of Queen Omitrix. Unknown father at this time. So who is this person that I need to capture in the book"? Nicole asks the Spirit of Jesse.

The spirit of Jesse looks at Nicole. "Her name is Kayleigh. She is the daughter of Lord Zedd and Rita. This will be the first one for you, and you will not be alone for it". The Spirit of Jesse said to Nicole.

Nicole is a bit nervous about capturing evil villains into the book. "How do you know that I won't be alone with it"? Nicole said to the Spirit of Jesse.

The Spirit of Jesse looks at Nicole. "Capturing an evil villain or spirit alone, it will weaken you and your powers. When you are working together with others or a veteran ranger, your powers will grow. For the capture Kayleigh, you have to work with the Unity Force Ranger of Justice". The Spirit of Jesse said to Nicole as he leaves her.

Nicole is in deep thought as she wonders who the Unity Force Ranger of Justice is. "I hope I will make a good impression on this ranger". Nicole said to herself as she looks at the book.

That night, Riley and Adrienne are tossing and turning in their sleep. They are thrashing around as the dream is plaguing them.

Dream Sequence

Riley and Adrienne are at school as they notice that hardly anyone is around. As they notice the others, the others walk away from them like they are the plague. "Guys where are you going"? Adrienne asks them. Riley looks at Johan as he is with another girl. "Johan what's going on"? Riley asks Johan.

Johan glares at Riley as he is not happy to see her. "We do not associate with compulsive liars and believers in change". Johan said to Riley and Adrienne.

Riley and Adrienne are shocked by this as the others are surrounded by them. "You believers of change and compulsive liars must be burned and destroyed". The teens said to them.

Just as the flames are getting to them, Riley and Adrienne are back to back to each other. They notice that the teens has a grin on their faces like they are excited to see them suffer for being compulsive liars and believers of change.

All the sudden, a pink and green lights shine as the two girls are saved. They are in a different heavenly setting as two female saints are there for them. "We are here for you, Riley and Adrienne". The female saints said in unison to them.

Riley and Adrienne looks at the two saints. They are very surprised that they are visited by two very different saints. "Who are you"? Riley asks them. Adrienne nods in agreement.

The first Saint looks at Riley as she went towards her. "I am Saint Kateri Tekakwitha, and I am the saint that resides within your Elemental Saint Core of Wood". Saint Kateri Tekakwitha said to Riley.

The second Saint looks at Adrienne as she appears to be a solider. "Adrienne, I am Saint Joan of Arc. I have been within your Elemental Saint Core of Wind". Saint Joan of Arc said to Adrienne.

The two girls look at the female saints as this is the help and guidance to unlocking their Saint powers. "I do not understand. Why are you here now though"? Riley asks them. "Yeah plus what's going on"? Adrienne asks them.

Saint Kateri Tekakwitha looks at Riley as she recognizes something within her. "Riley, you are a believer of change for the animals and the environment. Being a patron of the environment like myself, I am glad that someone like you does care deeply for this planet and all its inhabitants including people". Saint Kateri Tekakwitha said to Riley.

Saint Joan of Arc looks at Adrienne as she recognizes something within her. "Adrienne, you are a fighter for what you truly believe in. You get others to believe in you to save the day. You deeply remind me of myself when I was your age". Saint Joan of Arc said to Adrienne.

Riley and Adrienne look at each other as what the saints said to them is true. "That's very true", Adrienne said to the Saints. "Yeah", Riley said to the Saints.

Saint Kateri Tekakwitha and Saint Joan of Arc look at them as they have one more thing to tell them. "The next demon beast is a bit different from the others. This demon beast is actually a villain that escaped from the Unity Force Rangers after they defeated an evil princess. In order to defeat your person demons, you two must get the others to believe in the one person that can capture this villain in the book that Jesse left for her". Saint Kateri Tekakwitha and Saint Joan of Arc said in unison to Riley and Adrienne as the dream ends.

Dream Sequence Ends

Riley wakes up at her house as she wipes off the cold sweat from her forehead. She notices her cellphone with a text from Adrienne. 'I take it you had that dream too'. Adrienne texted her.

Riley sighs as she responds back to her. "Yeah I did. Looks like we have to talk to the others about it at school in the next few hours". Riley texted Adrienne back.

'Right', Adrienne replies back to Riley as they have school the next day.

That morning, it is another Monday morning as they had the day off Saturday and Sunday. The teens are sitting together at lunch. "Has anyone talked to Terra over the weekend"? Oliver asks them.

Johan looks at them as he and Ingrid nod to Oliver. "Actually, I talked to her yesterday. It seems that her step grandfather passed away Saturday in his sleep. Apparently he was a former ambassador. Plus Terra met him a few years ago during her backpacking trip through Europe". Johan said to them.

Ray sighs as she is still admiring Terra. "It a wonder that Terra is amazing". Ray said to them. She looks like she is going into fangirl mode.

Charlie looks at Ray as she has gotten talked to from Terra after the battle the other day. "Do you know when she is going to be back though"? Charlie asks them.

Ingrid looks at Charlie as she nods to him. "She hopes it will be at the end of the week. Plus she also said that the police will be reinvestigating her mom's car accident". Ingrid said to them.

The teens look at each other as things is getting complicated for their mentor. "A car crash from 23 years ago, it is definitely a cold case though". Logan said to them.

Riley looks at Logan as she has something in mind. "Guys, I know this is off topic but did anyone get a special book from Jesse"? Riley asks them. Adrienne nods in agreement. "It is really important guys". Adrienne said to them.

The teens are caught very off guard by the question. "Why do you ask Riley"? Oliver asks Riley. Johan nods in agreement as he looks at Adrienne. "What's going on exactly"? Johan asks them.

Adrienne looks at them as Riley nods to her to tell them. "Apparently, the next demon beast that we will be facing is no ordinary demon beast. Our Saints said in order to defeat our personal demon, we have to believe in the person who has a book that Jesse gave to her to capture a villain that escaped from the Unity Force Power Rangers". Adrienne said to them.

The teens look at each other this person who has the book. "I wonder who that person is". Ingrid said to them.

Charlie looks at Ingrid as he has his concerns. "Yeah but who is this villain that escaped from the Unity Force Rangers"? Charlie asks them.

Oliver looks at them as he is concerned about it as well. "Hold on, isn't Unity Force the team that Terra helped on a rescue mission 10 years ago"? Oliver asks them.

Ingrid nods to Oliver as she does remember that. "Yeah she did tell us various stories from her ranger past". Ingrid said to them.

Logan looks at the girls on the team. "Yeah but what is this book that Jesse gave to her. It must be one of the females on the team next to Terra and Nicole. I mean I do not see someone like Ray holding a book like that, no offense". Logan said to Ray.

Ray shrugs to Logan as it does not bother her. "None taken Logan", Ray said to Logan. She notices Adrienne's boyfriend walking with his new girlfriend. "Hey Adrienne, how come your boyfriend is with some other girl"? Ray asks Adrienne.

Adrienne sighs as she is feeling bad about it. "He dumped me because he only used me to get her jealous". Adrienne said to them. The teens are surprised by the news.

Ray frowns as she has her fist ready. "Do you want me to kick his butt"? Ray asks them. She is about to get up as Johan stops her.

Adrienne shakes her head to Ray. "No thanks Ray", Adrienne said to Ray. Ray pouts as it is something that she could do for her. The teens look at each other as their day will take a different turn.

After school at the Tower, Jason Lee Scott is getting a tour of the Tower. "Terra must have put a lot into mentoring her team, Reverend Mother". Jason said to the Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods as two more young women also shows up at the Tower. "Oh yes, Terra taught her Rangers discipline that you would see in the military". Reverend Mother said to Jason. She turns to the young women. "Can I help you two"? Reverend Mother said to them.

Jason looks at them as he recognizes them. "Relax these two are former rangers of mine. That is Eliza Jameson Fry and Dove Stanley, Unity Force Green and Pink Rangers". Jason said to the Reverend Mother.

The reverend Mother nods as she looks at the two young women. "I see veteran rangers has been here recently as well. Welcome to the Tower of the Elemental Saints veteran rangers". Reverend Mother said to young women named Dove and Eliza.

It is not long until the teens, Nicole, and Emery arrive at the Tower. Nicole looks a bit nervous as she sees a man in an orange cladded outfit. Jason turns to them as he looks at them. "You must be the Elemental Saint Rangers I have heard from Terra. My name is Jason Lee Scott, Unity Force Orange Ranger. I was the original red ranger and gold ranger as well". Jason said to them.

The teens are in awe as it is making Nicole a bit nervous meeting Jason for the first time. "Hello", Nicole said to Jason as the others clearly see that she is nervous. The teens are in awe. It peaks Oliver's interest as well.

Jason looks at Nicole as he can tell about it. "There is no reason to be nervous around me, Nicole". Jason said to Nicole. Nicole nods as this is new for her.

Eliza and Dove look at the teens as they see a diverse group. "My name is Eliza, and I was the Unity Force Green Ranger". Eliza said to them. "My name is Dove, and I was the Unity Force pink ranger". Dove said to them.

This peaks Riley's and Adrienne's interest as this is a day to meet Rangers that matches to their color. "Wow today must be let's match our ranger color". Ray said to them.

Jason nods as he looks at the team. "I want to see where each of you are with your fighting skills with some sparring". Jason said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is not how they start their training. "Come on guys, this is going to be different kind of day". Oliver said to them.

The teens went to the training room as Jason, Eliza, and Dove look at the rangers. Oliver is facing Nicole. Johan is facing Riley. Charlie is facing Ray. Logan is facing Adrienne. Ingrid is facing Emery. "Begin", Jason said to them.

As they are sparring, Eliza notices something about Riley as she is facing Johan. She glances at Dove who is noticing Adrienne sparring Logan. Dove frowns as she notices that Adrienne is distracted by something. Jason notices something about Nicole like she is taking sparring Oliver a bit too far.

"Enough", Jason said to the teens. As the teens stop sparring, they look at each other as they are wondering what is going on. "I can see that Terra has trained you all very well. Plus I want to talk to Nicole alone". Jason said to them.

Eliza looks at them as she has someone to talk to as well. "I want to talk to Riley alone for a few minutes". Eliza said to them.

Dove looks at them as she has someone to talk to as well. "Adrienne, I want to talk to you between pink to pink". Dove said to Adrienne.

As the three girls gets called out to talk, the others are wondering what that's about. Ray frowns as it was not her to get advice. "Any ideas why they wanted to talk to them about"? Emery asks them. The teens shrugs as they have no idea why.

In a room, Eliza looks at Riley as she has a compassionate look on her face. "I take it that you and Johan are a couple". Eliza said to Riley.

Riley looks at Eliza as she is caught off guard by the question. "Yes, how did you know"? Riley asks Eliza. She is curious about how she figured it out.

Eliza smirks at Riley as she shakes her head. "Actually, it was the way that you and Johan were sparring. It was in a dance, and you two could keep up with each other". Eliza said to Riley.

Riley nods as she looks at Eliza. "We have been dating a while. I suppose that he gave me faith to fall in love again". Riley said to Eliza. She smiles as she remembers when Johan told her that he likes her.

Eliza smiles at Riley as she thinks back to her ranger days. "You know I did not have much belief or confidence in my self when I was a ranger. It took my teammates helping me to gain that confidence. I even fell in love with a fellow ranger". Eliza said to Riley. Riley nods as she gets to connected to Eliza.

In another room, Dove has that knowing and stern look on her face. Adrienne looks down on herself as she is nervous to be looking at a veteran ranger who shares the same color as her. "What's wrong Adrienne? You can talk to me, pink to pink". Dove said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks up at Dove. "I just got dumped by a boy at school, and now I am the only one on the team that does not have a boyfriend". Adrienne said to Dove.

Dove sighs as she looks at Adrienne. "Ok, but why were you hesitating around Logan during sparring? You normally wouldn't do that around him or one of the others during sparring"? Dove asks Adrienne.

Adrienne sighs as she looks at Dove. "I do not know if he has feelings for me or not. Normally I wouldn't hesitate during sparring or during a battle vs. evil, but with this break up it feels different". Adrienne said to Dove.

Dove nods as she looks at Adrienne. "Guys come and go, Adrienne. I should know because I did not have a boyfriend while I was a ranger. You must trust your feelings before admitting them to others. Plus as the ranger of Sincerity, I know that you can believe in your feelings. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise". Dove said to Adrienne.

Adrienne smiles as she got connected to the pink ranger. "Thanks Dove", Adrienne said to Dove. Dove nods to Adrienne. "Your welcome Adrienne, us pink rangers stick together". Dove said to Adrienne.

In other room, Jason looks at Nicole as he has that knowing look on his face. "You know for a sparring exercise that was a bit over board. Mind telling me what's going on"? Jason asks Nicole.

Nicole sighs as she is holding the book that Jesse gave her. She has a guilty look on her face. "I had to impress someone, Mr. Scott". Nicole said to Jason.

Jason shakes his head to Nicole. "Please call me Jason, plus there is no need to impress someone. I can tell that you are a skilled fighter. From my understanding from Terra, you are the last one to join the team". Jason said to Nicole.

Nicole nods to Jason as she looks at him. "I actually ran away from home when I was 13 years old because I could not take the fighting between my parents. I got taken in by this nice couple that turned my life around and I graduated from high school because of them. However one day, I came home and they disappeared. They left behind a note and some money telling me that I have a destiny waiting for me. I did not understand why they left me like that. I still wonder where they are and if they are doing alright or not. When I came back, Logan was surprised to see me coming back, and at first he was skeptical about how long I will be around. As I truly sticked around, I got my morphor from the Spirit of Jesse and this book. According to him, my special job is to capture evil beings so they will never escape or be brought back to life. I thought if I impressed the Unity Force Ranger of Justice, I would gain his help in capturing an evil being by name of Kayleigh who is here on Earth". Nicole said to Jason.

Jason frowns as he learns about Kayleigh being back on Earth. "I have not heard that name in 10 years, and I have always wondered why the Unity Force Rangers never defeated her". Jason said to Nicole.

Nicole has a perplexed look on her face as she looks up at Jason. "Do you know who the Unity Force Ranger of Justice is, Jason"? Nicole asks Jason.

Jason looks at Nicole as he has a grin on his face. "You are looking at him". Jason said to Nicole.

Nicole is very surprised by it as she looks at Jason. "I do not understand. Why didn't you tell us earlier"? Nicole asks Jason.

Jason looks at Nicole as he has a grin on his face. "If I told everyone that earlier, you all would have been distracted from your training with questions from how I got my power and when I was pulled out from ranger retirement to fight with my daughter's team". Jason said to Nicole in full explanation.

Nicole nods as she understands the reason. "I understand the reasons". Nicole said to Jason.

Jason has a serious look on his face. "Now what's this about Kayleigh being on Earth and this book"? Jason asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Jason as she shows him the book. "One of my ranger duties is to capture evil beings in this book. If I am capturing a being by myself, I get weaken along with my powers. If others join and help me to capture them, my powers gets stronger. The previous person that did this, Jesse, he gave this book to me. He was cursed by Judariot to live forever instead of dying. When Terra was gravely injured, she was the key to break Jesse's curse. As a result, Terra was healed and Jesse became a spirit. Capturing Kayleigh will be my first evil being to capture". Nicole said to Jason.

Jason nods as he looks at Nicole. "Yes, I have heard about that from my daughter Luna. My daughter Stella gotten really worried about her and drove up here to make sure things was alright, and it really upsetted my granddaughter Avalon as well. She wanted to make sure that her godmother was alright". Jason said to Nicole.

Nicole has a surprised by it. "Terra is a godmother to someone". Nicole said to Jason. She wonders why she never mentioned it.

Jason nods to Nicole as he looks at her. "Yeah, she is four years old. She never mentioned it because she wants to keep her ranger life from her to protect her. However I get the feeling that Avalon will know about her ranger heritage sooner than later in her life". Jason said to Nicole.

Just as Nicole replies back to Jason, the alarm is going off as it is alerting the rangers. Eliza and Dove went to the main ops room. The teens look at the newest demon beast. "Geez I never knew that a demon beast can look like that". Ray said to them.

Jason frowns as he does recognize it. "That is no demon beast, Rangers. That is an evil being that should have been destroyed and defeated 10 years ago". Jason said to them.

The teens are very surprised by it. "Jason is right. She left Earth 10 years ago after Diamanda got destroyed by Stella, Luna, Ester, and Espella". Eliza said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as this will be a very special ranger battle. Oliver looks at Jason. "Jason, will you join us in this"? Oliver said to Jason.

Jason nods to Oliver as he presses on his special necklace that reveals his morphor. "There is no such thing as an ex ranger". Jason said to them. Eliza and Dove look at the each other and the teens as they leave the Tower.

In downtown Riverdale, Kayleigh is going on a rampage. "It is good to making human beings cry in fear". Kayleigh said as she is using her newly demon powers as she is making a huge mess of things.

"Stop right there Kayleigh", Jason said to Kayleigh. The teens are ready to fight.

Kayleigh turns around as she eyes at the man with them. "I was wondering when I get to see you again, orange ranger. Perhaps, I should have went to Unity Lakes to pay your family a visit". Kayleigh said to Jason.

Oliver glares back at Kayleigh. "You got to deal with us first". Oliver said to Kayleigh. He notices that Jason is getting angry as Kayleigh mentioned his family.

Kayleigh looks at the newest team of rangers. "You must be the newest team of rangers hah, do not make me laugh". Kayleigh said to them.

Jason looks at them as they grab their morphors out. "It's Morphin Time", Jason said to them.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison.

"Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said out loud.

"Unity Force Unite the Harmony Power", Jason said as he morphs into Ranger of Justice form.

The teens are surprised to see an orange ranger. "Ok that's new for us", Johan said to them. They nod in agreement as see it.

Kayleigh summons Slimcos and Daemonorix as well. "I kept these Slimcos for old times sake". Kayleigh said to them.

The teens are caught off guard as they see an old foot solider like minions. "Slimcos, really, you could not come up with a better name than that". Ray said to Kayleigh as she mocks her.

Kayleigh glares back at the purple ranger. "Disrespect my departed best friend's soldiers and you will be destroyed first". Kayleigh said to the purple ranger.

Just then, Eliza and Dove arrives in ranger form as well. "I think we are right on time for the party". Dove said to them. "Agreed", Eliza said to them. Jason looks at them as this is a team up worth taking care off.

As the fight begins, Riley and Adrienne are with Eliza and Dove as they are fighting Slimcos and Daemonorix together. "This is really cool to fight along side with veteran rangers". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley nods in agreement as she fires her arrows. "Agreed, plus this is not like last time in the Underground Abyss". Riley said to Adrienne.

Oliver is charging in at Kayleigh as he is does a double kick. Kayleigh knocks him back some. Jason helps Oliver back up. "Let me show you how it done rookie". Jason said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he watches Jason giving a more powerful kick at Kayleigh. "That's cool", Oliver said to Jason.

Kayleigh grits her teeth as she glares at the purple ranger. "You are next". Kayleigh yells at Ray. As she sends a massive attack at Ray, Emery notices this he gets him and Ray out of the way.

Ray looks at Emery as she does not understand why he did that. "Why did you do that"? Ray asks Emery. She looks at him as she wants to know something very important.

Emery looks at Ray as he can not tell her in the middle of the battle. "Later Ray", Emery said to Ray. Ray frowns as she does not like to be kept in the dark about something.

Kayleigh frowns as she turns towards Johan and Logan. "How about the two of you will be destroyed"? Kayleigh said to them. She fires her demon powers at the blue and white Rangers.

As Johan and Logan gets hit, it gets the attention of Adrienne, Riley, and Nicole. "How dare you harm them"? Adrienne, Riley, and Nicole said in unison. They look like three scorned girls out for revenge.

The rangers look at them with a very surprised looks on their faces. "I have never seen them so angry before". Ingrid said to them.

"Neither have I, I guess it is because it is because of Logan and Johan", Charlie said to them.

Kayleigh gets sent back some as she lands on the ground. She gets back up again. "No, I refused to be destroyed like my best friend was by those Unity Force Rangers". Kayleigh said as she is powering up her ultimate demon attack.

All the sudden, Nicole has that feeling that Kayleigh is going to blow up at the rangers. "Not on my watch Kayleigh", Nicole said to them as she opens the book up.

The rangers are shocked as Nicole is the one with the special book. "Hold on Nicole has the book that Jesse gave to her". Oliver said to them.

Emery looks at Nicole as he does not understand this. "Nicole what are you doing"? Emery said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Emery. "This is my special duty Emery. I need all of you guys to distract Kayleigh long enough to concentrate on this". Nicole said to them.

The teens look at each other as they do not know what to say about it. "We should do what she says guys". Adrienne said to them. "I agree. Plus she is probably the only one that can capture her in it". Riley said to them.

"We believe in her and you guys should do the same". Riley and Adrienne said in unison to them. As the two female rangers take off to fight Kayleigh, they see Nicole opening to an empty page to put Kayleigh in.

"By the order and decree of the Elemental Saint of Miracles, thy evil enemy of the earth shall forever be in this book. Thy enemy has escaped from the Rangers of the Unity Force only to come back to harm the rangers now. Let the Earth know that she shall never be brought back to life". Nicole said as she powering up the book.

As Nicole is holding the book open, a cyan light Vortex is opening up. The rangers are stunned by this as a Vortex is starting to be created and forming. Kayleigh sees that it is starting form as she aims her attack at Nicole.

Logan frowns as he realizes that Adrienne and Riley are fight. "We must protect Nicole guys. I believe in my big sister". Logan said to them.

As they see this, Emery nods in agreement. "Riley and Adrienne convinced me to believe in Nicole as well". Emery said to them.

It is not long that the rest of the rangers join in making a declaration of believing in Nicole. "I got your back Nicole". Jason said as he is supporting her in it. Eliza and Dove also joins in as well.

'Well done Riley and Adrienne, you two have gotten your teammates and the veteran rangers into believing in Nicole. Our saint powers are unlocked for you two'. Saint Kateri Tekakwitha and Saint Joan of Arc said in telepathy.

"We believe in Nicole and all of our teammates and now your demon powers will be taken away". Riley and Adrienne said in unison.

"Power of Saint Kateri Tekakwitha Arisen", Riley said out loud.

"Power of Saint Joan of Arc Arisen", Adrienne said out loud.

Morphing Sequence

Riley is in a green heavenly scenery as it looks like she is in the country side of North America. She has green robes with pants underneath. The green cross becomes saintly wings. She has armor on her body as well. Her helmet is green with a green halo on top. Her weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Kateri Tekakwitha Elemental Saint Green Ranger". Riley said as she is in her ranger pose.

Adrienne is in a pink heavenly scenery as it looks like she is in the country side of France. She has pink robes with pants underneath. The pink cross becomes saintly wings. She has armor on her body as well. Her helmet is pink with a pink halo on top. Her weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Joan of Arc Elemental Saint PinkRanger". Adrienne said as she is in her ranger pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Eliza and Dove are surprised by the special morphing sequence. "That's cool", Dove said to them. "Agreed plus the last time I have seen wings like that is with our special quality mode". Eliza said to Dove.

Kayleigh is stunned by this as she glares at them. "No that's impossible", Kayleigh said to them. She does not want to give up on destroying them.

"Power of Saint Kateri Tekakwitha", Riley said as she is powering up her weapon.

"Power of Saint Joan of Arc", Adrienne said as she is powering up her weapon.

"Fire", they said in unison as they unleashed the attacks at Kayleigh.

As it hits Kayleigh directly, the attacks destroys her demon powers from Judariot. "No, I need them to destroy you". Kayleigh said to them.

Adrienne looks at Kayleigh. "You won't be needing them to where you will be going". Adrienne said to Kayleigh.

Riley nods in agreement with Kayleigh. "That's right", Riley said to Kayleigh. She turns back to Nicole as she is has it ready. "Ready Nicole", Riley said to Nicole

Nicole nods as she has Jason, Eliza, and Dove supporting her. "Yes, Book of Jesse capture this villain so she will never be brought back to life by a villain in the future". Nicole said to the book.

The light Vortex is fired out from the book as it grabs Kayleigh. Kayleigh frowns as she is trying to pull away from the book. However she is caught in it as the power is too strong to pull away. "No", Kayleigh said as she is caught in the book.

Nicole, Jason, Eliza, and Dove closes the book together. "Evil being is forever sealed". Nicole said to them. She is exhausted as this is the first villain that she caught in the book. As she feels a bit faint, Logan is supporting her as he has a proud look on his face. "You did it sis", Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as she turns to Adrienne and Riley. "I would not be able to do it if it was for Adrienne and Riley. They are the Rangers of Believing". Nicole said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to the Tower.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Judariot frowns as Kayleigh got captured in that book. "So it is the cyan ranger that has that book. This makes things a bit more interesting. Plus this demon beast that I have in mind for the cyan, blue, and purple rangers will be worth creating". Judariot said to himself as he has the next demon beast ready.

Back at the Tower, the teens are looking at the book. "You really did it Nicole". Emery said to Nicole. "Yeah I mean you captured Kayleigh and Adrienne and Riley got their saints powers". Johan said to them. They nod in agreement.

Oliver looks at them as nods in agreement. "Plus Ray did not get hurt too badly". Oliver said to them. He said it in a blunt and honest way.

Ray frowns as she looks at Oliver. Charlie looks at Oliver. "Was that really needed"? Charlie asks Oliver.

Oliver looks back at Charlie. "You and I both know that Ray has done risky moves lately that got her hurt". Oliver said to Charlie.

Ray glares at Oliver as she wants answers from Emery. "Terra talked to me about it Oliver already Shelby". Ray said as she is very angry. She turns to Emery as she glares at him. "What are you hiding from me Emery and why are you so protective of me all the sudden"? Ray asks Emery.

The teens look at Emery as Jason is caught in the middle of ranger drama. Emery looks at Ray. "The truth is Ray. I am your biological cousin". Emery said to Ray.

The teens are shocked by the news. Ray has tears in her eyes as she had no clue that she fought along side with her cousin all this time and did not know it. "I need some air". Ray said to them as she runs out on them.

The teens look at each other as this is getting very unexpected. Emery sighs as this is the wrong time that it came out. 'I knew I should have waited to tell Ray when Terra comes back'. Emery thought to himself as this is not exactly he had in mind.

End Chapter

I will not be too surprised on how long this chapter turns out to be. Nicole successfully captured Kayleigh. Plus the next chapter will be the final personal demon chapter before the two parter chapter where they face Judariot again.

Next Chapter: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 7: Who and Where People are in the Final Three


	54. Chapter 54

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 54: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 7: Knowing Who and Where People are in the Final Three

Back in the Underground Abyss, Judariot is putting together the final touches on the demon beast. This demon beast is an illusion master as it is also a swordsman as well. Satanicus walks in the room. "So I take it that you will be facing the rangers very soon". Satanicus said to Judariot.

Judariot looks back at Satanicus as he enjoys toying with the Rangers. "Yes, once they think that they destroyed me, I will actually leave Earth for about 11 years. Plus I sense that this place will surface up like it did 20,000 years ago". Judariot said to Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at Judariot as it is the words that he does not want to hear. "You mean those rangers are getting very close to heading to the places to earn their shard". Satanicus said to Judariot.

Judariot looks back at Satanicus as he nds to him. "Indeed, it is only a matter of time when the rangers realize that someone sacrificed themselves to save them from Empress Temptaru. I really hope it is that gold or cyan ranger or Reverend Mother". Judariot said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he looks at Judariot. "Who ever it is will be defeated long before the final battle even begins". Satanicus said to Judariot. He leaves the room.

Judariot looks at the final demon beast. "It will soon become clear to the Rangers". Judariot said to himself as it is ready to send it against the rangers.

Back at the Tower, Jason sighs as so much has happened earlier that day. He grabs his phone as he calls Terra.

"Hello", Terra said to Jason

"Hey Terra, I want to check in with you". Jason said to Terra

Terra sighs as she knows that something is wrong. "What happened", Terra said to Jason.

Jason sighs as he does not know how she knows that something has happened. "Well Riley and Adrienne unlockedbtheir saint powers. However during the battle, Emery got really protective of Ray. He got all making sure that Ray does not get hurt in the battle". Jason said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose as she knew what is going to happen. "Ray confronted Emery about it didn't she"? Terra said to Jason.

"Yeah that's when Emery told her that she is his biological cousin. She did not take the news well. It is mostly because of him protecting her". Jason said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she shakes her head. "Jason, this is a code Zack for Emery and Ray". Terra said to Jason. She thinks back to something Zack said to her.

Flashback

Zack was in the main ops room with Terra after she was healed by Jesse and his curse was broken. "Hey Terra, if your rangers need some advice about anything that you can't be there to give some to the rangers due to family emergencies, you can always can call me and tell me Code Zack for which ever ranger to my be. Heck it can even be for you". Zack said to Terra.

Terra looks at Zack as she gives him a look. "Code Zack really", Terra said to him. She is not ready impressed by the name.

"Yeah Terra Code Zack, listen I bet that you will be getting in touch with me before your team saves the world that at least one of your teammates will need some advice about something". Zack said to Terra.

Terra looks back at Zack as none of the others are not in the room. "Yeah good luck with that". Terra said to Zack.

End Flashback

Jason nods as he does have Zack's number. "I take it he came up with that". Jason said to Terra.

"Oh yes", Terra said to Jason. She remembers it all too well.

Jason nods as he has a full mind to call him and three other people to help. "How is everything going on with you"? Jason said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she shakes her head. "I just attended the funeral of my step grandfather and the wake. Plus it turns out that my mom did not die in that car crash when I was little. I may have to ask Mike if he gotten a vision about the car crash 23 years ago. If not, I may have to get in touch with an old friend of mine to see if a portal was open to another dimension 23 years ago or not. It is the only possible explanation that I could think of". Terra said to Jason.

Jason nods as he is wondering about the old friend. "I am sorry for your loss, and good luck with your search. Hold on did you say another dimension"? Jason asks Terra.

Terra nods as she feels the sympathy from him. "Thanks Jason, and yes about a few months after my team saved the world corrupted Knights attacked and that's was the Tristian incident". Terra said to Jason

Jason nods as he does remember that too well. "That's right, Tristan was that fake boyfriend that kidnapped you and a red ranger from that dimension". Jason said to Terra.

"Alex, yeah, she and I were trapped at Zingeriots old headquarters". Terra said to Jason.

Jason nods as it is getting late. "I will talk to you sometime tomorrow night". Jason said to Terra.

Terra nods as it is getting late as well. "Alright bye Jason", Terra said to Jason.

"Bye Terra", Jason said to Terra as the phone call ends.

Jason puts his phone down as he is wondering how could someone fake a death or even fake an autopsy. He sighs as he is watching the very scandal on tv. "According to Hospital Records and autopsy records, the Death of Mrs. Daphne Sloane was the only one that got faked. Now what the police wants to know why only hers and who is responsible for the fake autopsy and death of Mrs. Sloane.". The news reporter said on tv as Jason turns it off.

At the Sloane house in Riverdale, Johan is very confused by what happened at the Tower that very afternoon. He looks at Ingrid. "Hey Ingrid", Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid turns to Johan as she notice the perplexed expression on his face. "Yeah", Ingrid said to Johan.

Johan looks at Ingrid. "Do you think Ray will be alright? I mean the news that Emery told her was Earth shattering". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Johan as she nods in agreement. "Yeah, although he should have picked a different time to tell her especially with Terra out of town". Ingrid said to Johan.

Johan nods as he can agree with her. "Yeah although, she had no idea that she was fighting along with her cousin all this time". Johan said to Ingrid as he is feeling down.

Ingrid looks at Johan as she notices it right away. "Are you alright Johan"? Ingrid asks Johan.

Johan looks at Ingrid as he shrugs to her. "Not really, I am adopted now, but I never discovered anything about my birth parents like having cousins like you, Emery, Ray, and Terra. If I do have some extended family, why they never stepped forward to adopt me years ago, and where they are now. Plus I do not know much about my birth parents either besides being dead". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she looks at him. "Have you told Riley about this at all"? Ingrid asks Johan.

Johan looks at Ingrid as he notices that she has that knowing look on her face. "No", Johan said to Ingrid. He needs to talk about it with Riley.

Ingrid looks at Johan. "You should do that soon". Ingrid said to Johan. Johan nods as he plans to do that very soon.

At the Stone residence, Ray notices her adopted father making dinner. "Ray, dinner will be ready soon". Robert said to Ray.

Ray sighs as she is trying to avoid him. "Ok", Ray said as she went up the stairs.

Robert looks at Ray as he puts a cover over the dinner food. "Ray, we need to talk please". Robert said to Ray.

Ray turns around at Robert. "Talk ok like how you adopted me out of pity". Ray said to Robert.

Robert shakes his head. "Rachel, you know that's not true". Robert said to Ray. He looks at her as he is trying to get her to talk to him.

Ray ignore him as she went up to her room as she locks it. Robert sighs as this normally happens. He is keeping a huge secret from Ray as he grabs a picture of him, a woman, and a baby girl. 'If you only knew the truth'. Robert thought to himself.

Back at the Harper residence, Nicole is looking through a photo album of her teenage years with Thomas and Michelle. Logan went towards Nicole as he sees the photos. "Is that them, the people who found you and took you in"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole turns to Logan as she nods to him. "Yes it is. I miss them". Nicole said to Logan as she is wondering where they are.

Logan looks at Nicole as he looks at the photo. "What did they do exactly for a living"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as she never knew. "I did not really knew what they did for a living exactly, but they did volunteer taking in abused and battered women and run away teens. I remember Thomas telling me about this one woman that they helped named Heather. She was expecting her last child, a baby girl. Her husband did not want a girl into the family calling her a mistake and that it should have been a boy. He was very abusive and controlling to Heather. After she gave birth, the eldest son picked them up. I remember Thomas telling me that the eldest son hold the baby girl for the first time to her very easily as he always wanted a sister. He wanted to take his sister to raise on his own away from his father to protect her. Elena tried to talk him out of it. Saying if he found out where it is that he will kill them. The son made up his mind as he has a job at a church and change his last name and cut off contact with Elena's family and his family to protect the baby girl. After that night, they never saw Heather, the son, or that baby girl again". Nicole said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks back at Nicole. "How long ago did that take place"? Logan asks Nicole. He is wondering about Ray as this news could effect her.

Nicole looks at Logan as she thinks back. "It was about 15 years ago why"? Nicole asks Logan.

Logan looks at Nicole as it could make sense. "Do you think it is possible that the baby girl in the story is Ray"? Logan asks Nicole.

Nicole shrugs as it is a possibility. "Perhaps, there is one way to find out". Nicole said to Logan. She is feeling down as she does not know if Thomas and Michelle are still alive or not.

Logan nods as this news can make or break Ray. "We should take this very gently and not saying a word until Terra comes back". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole nods to Logan as they have no idea how Ray will react with the news. "Yeah", Nicole said to Logan.

That night Johan, Ray, and Nicole are having a weird nightmare. As they are tossing and turning in their sleep, they are thrashing about in their beds.

Dream Sequence

Ray finds herself with Nicole and Johan in a strange scene. "Is this the strange nightmare that everyone else had experienced"? Nicole asks them. She is very curious about it.

Ray frowns as she does not like it. "Yeah, but what does the three of us have in common to have a dream together"? Ray asks them. She has her arms crossed.

Johan looks at Ray as he has a feeling that he might know. "Maybe we share the fact that we do not know where the most important people from our lives are". Johan said to them.

As the scene changes, it looks like three sets people are close by. In Nicole's direction, it is Thomas and Michelle Geller. "Thomas, Michelle", Nicole said to them. In Ray's direction, it has two people as well but she does not know who it is. "Who are they"? Ray asks herself. In Johan's direction, he sees a man and a woman. "Are they my parents". Johan asks himself.

As the three of them start running towards the people, Ray, Johan, and Nicole are hearing things from the others and bullies. "They left you because you are such a little shrimp". "You should have died in that car crash". "You must have made them disappearing from you". The voices said to them.

Ray frowns as she is losing sight of the two people. "Tell me, who are you"? Ray asks out there as something blocks her from reaching to them. It is a strange wall that says 'TRUTH LIES WITHIN THE ONE THAT ADOPTED YOU'. Ray is very confused by it.

Johan is getting close to the people. However just as he reaches for them, they disappear as he is blocked by a tombstones. It has a strange message on it. 'YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE LEFT'. Johan frowns as he wonders if it is the truth.

Nicole is getting close to Thomas and Michelle. However just as she reaches for them, they vanish as an evil being has them held captive. It has an strange message on a wall that is blocking her. 'A SACRIFICE WAS MADE TO KEEP SOMETHING HIDDEN AND YOU SAFE'. Nicole is perplexed by the message.

All the sudden, the three of them are back where they are starting from. Plus the voices of the others and bullies are getting very strong. "Ok, I want to wake up now". Ray said as she feels defeated for the first time. Johan looks at Ray as he is holding her tightly to keep her safe. Nicole frowns as she is getting ready to fight.

Just as something is about to hit them, a blue, purple, and cyan lights appear to them as the scene changes. Ray notices three saints appearing to them. "This must be when the others got visited by those saints". Johan said to them. "Yeah", Nicole and Ray nod in agreement.

The first Saint went up to Johan. She has a beautiful appearance. "Johannes, I am Saint Cecilia. I am the saint that lives within your Elemental Saint Core of Water. The music that you play hits my spirit". Saint Cecilia said to Johan.

The second Saint went up to Ray as she has a compassionate look on her face. "My dear Rachel, I am Saint Rita of Cascia. I am the one that resides within your Elemental Saint Core of Mind. Your strong spirit and mind came to me.

The third Saint went to Nicole as he nods to her. "Nicole, I am Saint Patrick. I am the one that resides in your Elemental Saint Core of Miracles. When you were here, I sensed that you were close". Saint Patrick said to Nicole.

Ray looks at the saints as she eyes at her Saint. "Why are you here now Saint Rita? I mean I get that you reside in my Saint Core like Saint Cecilia and Saint Patrick are, and I go by Ray". Ray said to Saint Rita.

Johan gives Ray a look. "Umm Ray, you should cool it". Johan said to Ray. He is trying to scold her as they are in the presence of Saints.

Saint Rita looks at Johan as she makes the note of the nickname. "It is not a problem Johaness. Ray, I am the patron of abused women and wives. I can see that you are a fighter through and through". Saint Rita said to Johan and Ray.

Saint Cecilia looks at them as Saint Patrick nods to her. "Saint Patrick is a patron of miracles and I am the patron of music". Saint Cecilia said to them.

Saint Patrick looks at them. "You see the three of you share that you do not know who, where, and know a loved one are in this world. Johaness, you must know that your birth family and relatives lives inside of you. There should be nothing to stopping you to know about them. Rachel, the truth from the past is a very dangerous path to journey alone. Nicole, the truth about the people that took you in has a special job that will be revealed when a sacrifice is made by the one that broke a vow". Saint Patrick said to them.

Johan, Ray, and Nicole look at each other as the message is a bit cryptic. They look at the three Saints once more as they have one last thing to say. "In order to unlock our powers, you three must understand the meaning of the message in the strange objects that blocked your way to the people that you saw". The Saints said to them as the dream ends.

End Dream

Ray wakes up in her room as she is very confused. 'The truth lies within the person that adopted you. What could my dad be hiding from me'? Ray thought to herself. She has that message on the front of her mind.

That day at school, Ray is very quiet and distant. She is picking at her lunch. It gets the attention of the others. "Ray, are you alright"? Charlie asks Ray.

Oliver nods in agreement as this is not like her at all. "Yeah you are rarely quiet". Oliver said to Ray.

Ray looks at them as she sighs to them. "What kind of thing that my dad could be hiding from me"? Ray asks them.

This question catches the others off guard as it peaks Johan's interest. "You mean that message that was there for you to figure out in the dream that you, me, and Nicole had". Johan said to Ray.

Ray nods as this makes the others do a double take. Riley looks at Johan. "You had that nightmare about your personal demon". Riley said to Johan.

Johan looks at Riley as he nods to her. "Yeah they said you three must understand the meaning of the message in the strange objects that blocked your way to the people that you saw. Mine said that I am the only one left". Johan said to them.

Adrienne looks at Johan as it is very vague. "It is a cryptic and vague message". Adrienne said to Johan. She is confused by it.

Logan looks at Ray as he is curious about her message. "What kind of message you gotten"? Logan asks Ray.

Ray looks at Logan as she is confused by what Emery told her yesterday. "Mine said that the truth lies within the one that adopted me. Plus how am I suppose to deal with that Emery is my biological cousin that I had no freakin clue about and being on the same team all this time. It is one of those things that I should have known all along". Ray asks them.

The teens look at each other as Ingrid sighs to Ray. "I understand what you are dealing with. I had no clue that Terra is my biological cousin and being on the same team. We got to know each other and made it work. You can do the same with Emery". Ingrid said to Ray.

Ray looks at Ingrid as she frowns to herself. "Yeah but what does my dad have to do with it? I need some fresh air". Ray said to them as she runs off.

The teens sigh as this came up at the worse possible time. "I know that Terra is in the middle of mourning of her step grandfather, but Ray really needs her right now". Ingrid said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are concerned about their purple ranger.

After school, three young adults are meeting with Jason and Zack. "This place really reminds me of the Temple. It looks like it holds a lot of history". A red cladded woman with red hair said to them. "Yeah in a way it reminds me of the Unity Castle, Quincy. Plus Terra must have done a serious job mentoring her team". A young woman with gold colored eyes. "Indeed Luna, plus I want to meet the newest purple. I have heard she is Terra 2.0". The third woman with purple highlights and a purple outfit as she is talking to the second woman named Luna.

Zack looks at the woman as he rolls his eyes. "You would want to meet her Espella". Zack said to the woman named Espella.

Emery and Nicole walk in the room. "It looks like a party in here". Nicole said to them. "Yeah", Emery said to them.

The teens arrive to the Tower as they are caught off guard by Espella's hair style. "Umm, is that really purple highlights"? Charlie asks them.

Espella turns around as she looks at the teens. "Yeah I toned my hair down since I was in high school. My name is Espella's McKnight Johnson, Unity Force Purple Ranger". Espella said to them.

Jason looks at the teens as they are here. "Rangers, I take it you all have meet Luna and Zack". Jason said to them. The teens nod as they have not met the female in red yet.

"Yeah but who is she"? Ingrid asks Jason.

Quincy looks at them. "My name is Quincy Stevenson Yamada, Spirit Warrior Red Ranger". Quincy said to them.

Oliver looks at them as he is wondering why they are here. "So what brings you guys here? Plus what brings Zack back here"? Oliver asks them.

Zack looks at Oliver as he looks at the silver ranger. "I am actually here to talk to Emery actually". Zack said to Emery.

Emery looks at Zack as he is being called out. "What did I do"? Emery asks Zack. He is kind of playing dumb.

Zack shakes his head to Emery. "You know what I am talking about Emery. I did the same thing to Terra being over protective and blurting things out to her that I tried to hide from her". Zack said to Emery as he is looking at him and Ray. Emery sighs as he went with Zack to talk.

Quincy, Luna, and Espella looks at them. "Johan, Ray, and Nicole, let's take a walk and talk with us". Quincy said to them. The three teens look at each other as they went along with them while Jason leads the others in training.

In a room, Zack looks at Emery. "So mind telling me what you blurted out to Ray", Zack said to Emery. He has that knowing look on his face.

Emery sighs as he looks at Zack. "I suspected something about Ray that made me wonder if she is my cousin". Emery said to Zack.

Zack is blown away by the admission. "Ok go on", Zack said to Emery as he knows there is more to the story.

Emery sighs as he looks at Zack. "A few days ago, Ray was in my neighborhood as it was pouring down rain. I let her inside from the rain. When my mom saw her, she was reminded of her sister and she look very similar to my cousin Jacob. She asked me to get a hair sample to make sure. I grabbed a few strands of Ray's hair to submit to be tested. When the DNA results came back, surely enough it has a familial match. It is huge news. Plus lately Ray has been doing risky moves that gotten hurt. I decided to go all protective on her and started protecting her because she is my cousin. When I told her the news, it really caught her off guard and got mad at me". Emery said to Zack.

Zack is blown away by the news. "With news like that, you should have sit her down about it. Blurting or even hiding something like is the wrong thing do in a huge way. I have been there and done that".Zack said to Emery.

Emery looks at Zack with a skeptical look on his face. "Really you", Emery said to Zack. He wants some proof of it.

Zack nods to Emery as he thinks back. "When Terra was a ranger, I blurted that a friend of hers was actually a con artist with speciality contacts to protect her. She yelled at me big time. It turned out that I was wrong and her dad did not like the fact that I called his daughter a con artist. Sensitive information about females with strong attitudes is a scary combination". Zack said to Emery.

Emery nods to Zack as he understands it. "Yeah but what should I do though? I got Ray so mixed up about it. If anything else happens, it will probably be my fault". Emery said to Zack.

Zack looks at Emery as he shakes his head. "With girls like Ray and Terra, you first need to give them some space and time. Next you got to apologize to them. Plus for bonus points, get her favorite flowers". Zack said to Emery. Emery nods to Zack as he gets the message.

In a chapel like room, Quincy, Luna, and Espella looks at Johan, Nicole, and Ray. Espella looks at Ray as she can tell that she is an upset ranger. "What's bugging you"? Espella asks Ray.

Ray looks at them especially at Espella. "None of you would not understand or get me". Ray said to them. She is looking down on herself.

Quincy, Luna, and Espella look at Ray like a challenge has been called out to them. "Try us", they said in unison. They are ready to take on the challenge.

Ray looks at them like they just accepted the crazy challenge. "I am adopted by my dad. I found out on my own and pretty much avoided him and this church beside I feel like I am an outsider and I think that my dad only adopted me is out of pity. I recently found out my biological cousin is also a ranger on the same team. Plus I am trying to figure out how in the world my dad is hiding some sort of truth from me. Try to beat that". Ray said to them as she is not in a good mood.

Luna looks at Ray as she went first. "I am actually adopted as well. Plus I know what it is like not knowing that a fellow ranger is a relative or a sibling either. When I was a ranger, my sister Ester and my other sister Stella learned that we were separated as new born babies. Our birth mother separated us because of an evil queen. Ester and I got reunited with Stella 16 years later. It was then we found out that she was the red ranger, and she found out that Ester and I were the gold and silver rangers. Ester and I got adopted together by Jason. He loved us from the moment we met him. Plus Jason is still our father and true guardian. My point is if your dad has a reason to adopt you, those reasons are to protect you from something very important". Luna said to Ray.

Ray shrugs to Luna as it does not get to change her mind. "Ok, but your dad was a ranger, the original red ranger for crying out loud. I get what your saying about reasons and such but it just hurts so much". Ray said to Luna.

Quincy sighs as she went next. "How about this for size. I am also adopted by my grandparents. My biological mother mysteriously died after I was born. It left my dad devastated and took off on me. 12 years later, I had a chance to meet my birth father, but he mysteriously vanished from New York City. 5 years later, I became the red ranger where I discovered the truth that my biological father was held captive by Controdez who deceived my dad to study all sorts of artifacts relating to the Spirit Warriors. My team freed him when they rescued me as well. While as a ranger, I learned that I also have a half sister who shares the same father. She eventually became the gold ranger. Cora and I built a strong relationship with our father. Not knowing who your birth parents are or where they are can leave you with a lot of unanswered questions". Quincy said to Ray.

Ray looks at Quincy as she is starting to understand. "Ok I get your point about having those unanswered questions, but the whole thing about your biological dad being held captive by an evil being is something does not relate to me". Ray said to Quincy.

Espella looks at Ray as she is ready to put her foot on the ground. "Luna and Quincy's story is not like mine, but I want you to listen very carefully. I was adopted too, and knowing that is heart breaking. My biological mother died in childbirth, and my biological dad died in a car crash. My adoptive mother adopted me that night even though it was her husband that caused the car crash. She hid the fact I was born in Unity Lakes from me and moved to New York City. When I grew up in NYC, school was a nightmare. I had bullies and I was blamed for things that I did not even do. It turned out that some of the parents of my classmates paid my teachers off to let the bully to continue, and my adoptive mother witnessed to it. When I was back in Unity Lakes, I had no clue that it was my birth place. In fact, I was not a ranger in the beginning. I was the evil black ranger called Darcel. Diamanda used me and pretended to be my friend to do various amounts of dirty work for her. When I learned the truth, I turned on Diamanda and joined the ranger and becoming the purple ranger. Being the ranger of winter and trust, I learned that trust is earned not given to you. I may not have a sibling that I had no clue about, but I saw Dove as a sister that I let go all of my dark emotions that was bottling up deep inside. Having an adoptive parent is the same thing having a biological parent. They are advocates for their children like biological parents. The main difference is that an adoption is the greatest act of unselfish love and the reasons to adopt is to love the child unconditionally. Do you understand that". Espella said to Ray.

Ray nods as she is crying. "Ok I do understand. I just want to know why my dad adopted me". Ray said as she hugging Espella. Espella hugs Ray as it is a surprise to Johan and Nicole. "This is a first for us. Normally Ray goes to Terra when she is crying". Johan said to them. "Yeah", Nicole said to them. Espella nods to them as she is comforting the young purple ranger.

Johan looks at Quincy as he has a question. "Did you ever found out about your biological mother"? Johan asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Johan as she nods to him. "Yes I did, my biological mother was actually from a warrior dimension called Martiala. She had this special mark on her back being the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warriors. Back then, four bullies put her on a ship in a very cruel prank to separate her from her sister named Maeve. Sarahis met my father and built a strong friendship and eventual romance. When she died mysteriously it devastated me greatly and that's why he left me when I was born. I am the last one in my birth mother's blood line". Quincy said to Johan said to Johan.

Nicole look at Luna as she has a question. "Did you and your sisters ever wondered where your biological mother went after she separated you from your sisters"? Nicole asks Luna.

Luna looks at Nicole as it is a question for her. "My birth mother was held captive in an evil mirror that was in control of Queen Omitrix. When Queen Omitrix was defeated, Stella, Ester, and I used the sword to destroy the mirror and freed her. My birth mother's sacrifice was separating us to keep Queen Omitrix from finding us". Luna said to them.

The teens look at each other as Ray is better about things. All the sudden, Ray hears a familiar voice in the santucary of the church. "Ray", Johan said to Ray.

In the main part of the church, Robert is stunned to see Alice. "All this time, I never knew that my niece and you are living in Riverdale". Alice said to Robert.

Robert looks at Alice as he is reunited with his aunt that he purposely cut off. "I did what I had to protect Rachel from George, Alice". Robert said to Alice.

Alice looks at Robert as she is dismayed by it. "You could have brought her to me to raise. How did you find out about her anyways"? Alice asks Robert.

Robert glares back at Alice. "15 years ago, mom contacted me for a ride back to George. When I got there, she was in labor with Ray. I saw my little sister being born, and when I hold her for the first time, it was an amazing feeling to hold my little sister for the first time". Robert said to them.

"What did you say"? Ray asks Robert as she is shocked by it as Zack, Emery, Espella, Luna, Quincy, Johan, Nicole witness and hears the spat. Ray is shocked like her world is about to take another turn.

Robert looks at Ray as it is a very bad timing. "Rachel, I am more than your adoptive father. I am your biological brother". Robert said to Ray.

Ray shakes her head as she needs proof of it. "No, it can't be true". Ray said to Robert.

Alice looks at Ray as this is a bad time to say it. "It is true. Your mom, my sister was a teen parent. Robert is their eldest son". Alice said to Ray.

Ray looks around them as she is getting upset again. "Why did you never tell me this until now? Do I have a biological father or any siblings? Is my biological mother still alive"? Ray asks Robert. Her heart is beating very fast like she is very anxious about it.

Robert looks at Ray as he has to tell the full truth. "We have a mother, a father, and two younger brothers. The second brother is in prison and got court martial for leading an assault on a female marine in the Middle East. Your younger brother is in high school right now. Our mother is still alive away from our father because he is an abusive man. I adopted you because our dad would have killed our mom and you for being born. Our dad only wanted boys only not girls". Robert said to Ray.

Ray is very overwhelmed by the news. She looks very defeated for the first time. Ray went pale like some color and blood is drained from her. As her eyes rolls back, Ray fainted to the floor. "Ray", the teens said in unison.

End Chapter

This is going to be a two parter chapter because there is some drama within it. The battle and conclusion will be in the next chapter. Plus with Ray, I decided to do something a bit different.

Next Chapter


	55. Chapter 55

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 55: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 8: Knowing Who and Where People are in the Final Three

Jason arrives in the room as he sees an out cold Ray on the floor. The teens are very shocked that Ray fainted by the sudden unexpected news. "What in the world happened in here"? Reverend Mother asks she also arrived in the room.

Robert turns to Reverend Mother as he is facing her. "Alice and I were talking and Rachel heard me saying that I love my little sister since the day she was born and passed out". Robert said as he is feeling down and guilty about it.

Alice looks at Robert as she is feeling a bit responsible. "Robert, you know that I could have helped raising her and kept it a secret from your father". Alice said to Robert.

Emery looks at his mom as he is surprised that she showed up and made this mess. "Mom, now is not the time to talk about this". Emery said to her.

Alice sigh as she looks at Robert. "I am not done from talking about this, Robert". Alice said to Robert as she left the church.

Jason looks at the teens as Zack carefully picks Ray up. "You guys head back to the Tower with Ray and Reverend Mother and call Terra to get her to come back here". Jason said to them.

The teens nod as they are worried about Ray. As they leave the room, Jason looks at Robert as he wants to know what that was about. "What happened before Ray walked in here"? Jason asks Robert.

Robert sighs as he looks at Jason. "I was working when I got notified that someone wanted to see me. When I walked in here, it turned out to be Aunt Alice. She never knew that I live here in town and Ray lives with me". Robert said to Jason.

Jason looks at Robert as he wanted to know about the family situation. "What's the story of your family anyways"? Jason asks Robert.

Robert sighs as he looks at Jason. "My family is a broken family. My dad is a very abusive and controlling man. He only want boys in the family to become a real man. He gotten my mom pregnant when they were teenagers. He was forced to marry her by his parents, and he basically resented her about it. When mom learned that she was pregnant with Rachel, my dad lost it and said that having a girl in the family ruins everything. He kicked her out and ordered to get rid of her. If she came back with the baby girl, he would have killed her. At the time, I was starting out here at the church. I gotten a call from my mom to pick her up from a house in Warrior Heights to bring her back to dad. When I got there, my mom was in labor. I saw my little sister coming into the world. When I hold her in my arms for the first time, I got really attached to her. When mom told me that she planned to take her to an orphanage in Eagleview, I told her that I will raise her and explained to her that I have a job and a house. I told her that I will protect her from dad. In doing so, I cut off contact with my mom's family and my own family. I changed my last name to protect me and Rachel from my dad. He never knew that I became a catholic pastor. I remember growing up, my dad always beat my mom when things are not done his way. I promise myself to become a better person than my dad. I was going to tell Ray the truth about our family when she turns 18". Robert said to Jason.

Jason looks at Robert as he understands his reasoning. "I can understand your reason to keep it hidden. Plus you saved your sister from a life time of abuse. In a way, you are a hero". Jason said to Robert.

Robert nods as he looks at Jason. "Yeah but will she ever forgive me"? Robert asks Jason. He is feeling down that Ray found out this way.

Jason looks at Robert as he has to be honest with him. "She will need time to process all of it. Plus you have to tell her the truth. She needs to understand what you did to protect her from your father". Jason said to Robert.

Robert nods as he looks at Jason. "I see. I need to get back to work. Plus will you tell Ray that I do love her". Robert said to Jason. Jason nods to Robert as he will do it. He heads back up to the Tower.

In the med bay, Ray is in a bed as she is still out cold. The teens are getting very worried about Ray. Charlie is right by Ray's side. "How could have this happen? Ray is not the kind of person to pass out or even faint for that matter". Oliver asks then as he is very confused about it.

Ingrid looks at Oliver as she is concerned about Ray. "She must have gotten very overwhelmed by it, Oliver". Ingrid said to Oliver.

"I am afraid it is more than that rangers ". Reverend Mother said to them. She walks in the room as Terra also returns as well. She is not in a good mood as she found out about Ray.

Terra looks at them as Jason sighs to her. "What's going on Reverend Mother"? Terra asks them. She feels a bit strange like she is needed to help Ray. Plus Emery is also starting to feel strange as well.

Johan looks at Reverend Mother as he is happy that Terra has returned. "What you mean it is more than that"? Johan asks Reverend Mother. Jason fills Terra in with what happened.

Reverend Mother looks at them. "The Elemental Saint Core of Mind, if the chosen one has a lot of overwhelming news cluttering her mind, she ends up like this and her mind must rest for 12 hours. Plus she needs to be guided by Emery and Terra right now to sort out everything within Ray's mind". Reverend Mother said to them.

The teens look at each other as Emery and Terra sits on each side. "Is there anything we can do to help them with it"? Riley asks Reverend Mother as she wants to help.

Reverend Mother shakes her head to them. "No, Riley, this is the special job that they have to do with Ray. Remember, Jesse split his Elemental Saint Core of Life into three individual cores of Mind, Soul, and Spirit. If it was spirit that is in this situation, it would be Soul and Mind to guide Spirit back. If it is Soul that is this situation, it will be Mind and Spirit to guide Soul back. The only time when all three is needed it is guide the chosen ones with the Elemental Saint Core of Fire, Water, Wood, Shadows, Thunder, Light, and Wind back. The only situation that will require all of you to guide back a chosen one in this situation is the Elemental Saint of Life or Miracles". Reverend Mother said to them.

The teens are surprised by this as they look at Nicole. "What kind of situation would have to happen to warrant that"? Ingrid asks Reverend Mother.

Logan looks at Ingrid as he is wondering why she asks that question. "Should you have waited to ask that kind of question, Ingrid"? Logan asks Ingrid.

Charlie looks at Logan as he shakes his head to him. "It is a tough question that needs to be answered". Charlie said to Logan.

Reverend Mother looks at Logan as she sighs to them. "The only time that should happen if something happens to her in a dire situation in a battle. I will explain more about it later. For right now, we should let them do their job". Reverend Mother said to the teens.

Adrienne looks at them as she is feeling down about it. "We should give them their space". Adrienne said to them. The teens leave the room along with the guests and Jason.

Reverend Mother looks at Emery and Terra. "Now, in order to get started, you two have to face Ray, each hand must touch Ray's forehead and hand". Reverend Mother said to Emery and Terra.

Emery and Terra nod as they are following Reverend Mother's instructions. Terra's right hand is touching Ray's forehead and Terra's left hand is touching Ray's left hand. Emery's left hand is touching Ray forehead and his right hand is touching Ray's right hand. "Alright", Emery and Terra said in unison.

Just then, Emery and Terra's Elemental Saint Core is glowing. "Now say your power help thy Elemental Saint of Mind". Reverend Mother said to them.

Emery and Terra look at each other as thy nod to each other. "Right", Emery and Terra said to Reverend Mother.

"Elemental Saint of Spirit Help Thy Elemental Saint of Mind". Terra said to them.

"Elemental Saint of Soul Help Thy Elemental Saint of Mind". Emery said to them.

All the sudden, Terra and Emery are glowing a bright gold and silver aura. Their eyes are closed as they are teleported inside of Ray's mind.

Inside of Ray's mind, Terra and Emery are in a strange place. They are wearing their saintly robes in a gold and silver color. The scene looks like nothing is making any sense. Everything looks very confusing and out of order. It appears that everything in Ray's mind is mixed up and defying everything in the laws of physics and gravity.

"This looks like a strange funhouse". Emery said to Terra. He is getting creeped out by how everything is in her mind.

Terra nods as she looks at Emery. "I have heard the story when some of my friends and three whole ranger teams entered into Corey's mind to free him from the dark mind device. This is different from that situation. My guess is that this is not what her mind scenery is like". Terra said to Emery.

Emery nods to Terra as he is staying close. "I will be very surprised if it is how her mind normally is". Emery said to Terra.

Terra looks at Emery as she is sensing that something may be lurking around. "I doubt that highly, Emery". Terra said to Emery.

Emery looks around as he is looking for his morphor and weapon. "Alright and Terra, do you have your morphor on you"? Emery asks Terra.

Terra gives Emery a look like it is a dumb question to ask. She is looking for hers as well when she realizes that she doesn't have hers either.

"You won't need them for this". A voice said to them. The owner of the voice sounds very familiar to them.

Terra and Emery looks around to find the owner of the voice. "Come out, we want to see your face". Emery said to the owner of the voice.

"I can not appear to you both now Emery". The voice said to them. The voice is sounding very sad like the owner of the voice is trapped some how.

"Ray is that your voice". Terra said to the voice. She pretty much knows who it is.

"Yes it is me Terra. I knew you would figure it out". The voice of Ray said to them.

"Where are you"? Terra asks the voice. She is looking for the voice.

"There are many paths to find Ray. Depending on what path to take is up to you. The distance also depends on what you talk about whether is something you can relate to Ray about or the recent mistake that you made that has effected Ray so deeply". The voice said to them as it disappears.

Terra and Emery look at each other as they have a mission to find Ray in this mess. "We should get started on this Emery and stay together. If we are not careful, we could get lost in this mazy place". Terra said to Emery .

Emery nods as he is wondering how to talk about things in a place like this. "Right", Emery said to Terra.

As they are getting started on a path, Emery's path is getting very wobbly. Emery moves away from it as he is behind Terra. "This is getting crazy. Why did that ". Emery said as he has no clue why the path he was on gotten wobbly.

Terra looks at the path that was wobbly suddenly returns to normal. She starts walking on that path. "It is not wobbly when I walk on it". Terra said to Emery.

Emery looks at Terra as he does not understand it. "I do not get it, Terra. I was on that path and all the sudden it gotten to wobbly for me to walk on it, but you are walking on it now and it is not wobbling on you". Emery said to Terra.

Terra looks at Emery as she thinks about what the voice has said to them. "I think has something to do with what we talk about a mistake that one of us has made or something that one of us can relate to Ray about. I think the pathway has spoken that you have to talk about the mistake that you made". Terra said to Emery.

Emery looks at Terra as he is making sure if he heard it right. "What", Emery said to Terra, all the sudden the new pathway that Emery is on becomes a slippery slope like it is a slide. He falls on his butt as he slides away from Terra.

Terra see this happening as she tries to go on the same pathway. As the door appears to stop her, Terra frowns as she realizes that this pathway is meant for Emery. "Great looks like, I have to talk about what I can relate to Ray, and Emery has the mistake that he made". Terra said to herself as she walks on a new pathway.

Emery slides all the way down as he finds himself at the bottom of a ravine. It looks very dark and stormy like it to pour down rain with a rumble of thunder and a lightning bolt is in the sky. As he stands up, the slide that brought him down here disappears. "Ok this is very weird, strange, and creepy". Emery said to himself. He went towards the wall of the ravine. "I guess I better start climbing it.". Emery said to himself. Just as he is about to touch the wall, rose bushes are covering the entire wall as the very sharp thorns are sticking out towards Emery.

Emery backs up away from the wall as he is holding is arms in front of him. "Looks like climbing the wall is not an option with those rose bushes covering it and those thorn sticking out like that. I bet Terra is having more fun than me right now". Emery said to himself as he is trying to figure out how to get out of the canyon.

Back with Terra, Terra is walking on a pathway. It has two rows of panels that are parallel to each other. "Ray, I hope you can here me because this is not very funny. I have to find you and find Emery as well. I did went on a family emergency back to Norland, but I should have seen that something else was going with you. I want to apologize about it". Terra said out there.

Terra look on the first panel as she notices a family photo of Ray's biological family. It has a man, a woman, three sons of various ages, and a baby girl who looks very similar to the mother. On the other panel across from it, it has a picture of Terra's family as well. Terra walks down the path towards the second panel. On the left, it looks like a family photo that has been shattered in some way. The man looks very angry with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. The mother has bruises on her face and appears to be hidden within the photo. The eldest and youngest sons are not in the photo with the baby girl. The second son has prison clothes like he is an inmate somewhere. To Terra, this second son is very familiar to her. She looks at the other photo across from her as it is her family as has her brothers being happily married and careers. However her mom is hard to find like she has vanished.

Terra walk towards the third panel. The panel on the left has Robert holding baby Ray, and the panel on the right has baby Terra being held by her brother Jimmy. Plus none of the others are in either photo.

Terra realizes what she is going to talk about to find Ray. "Ray, if you can hear me, I never realized how parallel our lives are until now. You grew up not knowing who your biological family are while I grew up in a family full of brothers. Your biological family is not a happy and friendly one like my family are. The second eldest brother in your biological family is the one that lead the assault on me with his buddies at the Marine Corp Base in the Middle East. However you are adopted by your eldest brother because he loves you and cares about you. I am raised by my brothers that can be chaotic at times especially when I was growing up since my dad was flying all the time. The brother that really cared and loved me is Jimmy. He is my best friend. I know that your brother has his reasons why he never told you that he is your biological brother. The truth of it is that a family are the people that care about you. From where I am seeing, I see that your older brother Robert does care about you deeply". Terra said out there.

Just then, a new pathway is opening up as Terra notices a person in a sticky pit. She gets a closer look at the person. "Ray is that you down there"? Terra asks Ray.

Ray looks up as she faintly smiles at Terra. She has tears in her eyes as she is upset and confused. "Yes, it is me". Ray said to Terra.

Terra has a compassionate look on her face. "You heard what I said". Terra said to Ray. She is looking for a way to pull Ray out of there.

Ray nods to Terra as she never knew until now. "Yes I never knew that he is actually my biological brother until now. All this coming out now, it is making me really confused and angry". Ray said as she is admitting how she is feeling.

Terra looks at Ray as she glad that her feelings are coming out. "All will be explained Ray, and I have met your second brother in the Middle East. He was the one that lead the ambush with his buddies. I do not hold it against you because you do not know him. It will take you time to fully understand the truth about your family and family situation. I want you to fully listen to Robert about everything on what he has to say. Do you understand that"? Terra asks Ray.

Ray nods as she looks at Terra. "Yes I do". Ray said to Terra. She is starting to look up on it.

Terra looks at Ray as she has a knowing look on her face. "Plus I will be there as well. You are not going to facing it alone". Terra said to Ray.

Ray looks at Terra's blue eyes for reassurance. "Really, you will be there for real". Ray said as she is getting a new found sense of reality.

Terra nods to Ray as she looks at her. "I know I will, Ray". Terra said to Ray. She has that honest and strong look on her face.

Ray has a smile on her face as tears. All the sudden, some of the things in her mind is starting to return to normal. Terra nods as she notices that there are things that is still creepy and strange. 'Emery, what is taking you so long'? Terra thought to herself.

Back with Emery, he is still trapped in that ravine. The rose bushes are still covering the walls of the ravine. He is thinking about the conversation he had with Zack. "Ray, if you hear me, I really messed up when I blurted it out loud that you are my biological cousin. I wanted to protect you in ranger battles for now on, and I still want to protect you. I should have told you what my mom suspected from the beginning when she saw you for the first time. I am guessing that red roses are your favorite flower. I am sorry that all of this came out like it did. It made you really confused and and angry, and that is my fault". Emery said as he went to his knees as he is crying as he is admitting his guilt.

All the sudden, the rose bushes are disappearing from the wall of the ravine as it is a stair case is forming. Emery looks up at the ravine as he notices Terra at the top of the hill. He went up the stair case as he is surprised by seeing Terra. "Terra how did you get here"? Emery asks Terra.

Terra looks at Emery as she has that look on her face. "I had to see that Ray's life and my life are parallel in more ways than one. You must have went the hard way". Terra said to Emery.

Emery nods as he looks at Terra. He turns to the pit as he sees Ray in it. "Ray is that really you". Emery asks Ray.

Ray looks at Emery as she nods to him. "Yes it is me, and I accept your apology". Ray said to Emery.

Emery is very surprised by it as he looks at Ray. "Wait you heard me"? Emery said to Ray. He is wondering how it is possible.

Ray rolls her eyes as she coming back to her normal self. "This is my mind Emery. I imagined it all. Plus you should have come to me about your mom's suspicions about me". Ray said to Emery.

Just as Emery nods as his words were heard, the scenery changes again everything is going back to normal. It looks like a peaceful scenery at a lake at sunset. "I was not expecting this to be what it is like in your mind, Ray". Terra said to Ray.

Ray shrugs as she looks at Terra. "I find sunsets at the lake to be very soothing and relaxing". Ray said as she tells them something she never divulge to others before.

As the three of them share a meaningful hug, Terra and Emery teleport out of Ray's mind. Ray has a smile on her face as things are starting to look up for her.

Back in the med bay, Terra and Emery are back. The teens walk in the room as they are curious on where they went. "You two look like you had some wild adventure". Nicole said to them.

Terra and Emery look at each other as they look back at the teens. "You have no idea". Terra and Emery said to them.

Ray is opening her eyes as she is coming around. She looks at them as looks at them. "Hey everyone", Ray said to them.

The teens notice that there is a change in Ray. They smile as she is back to normal. "Welcome back", Oliver said to Ray. He has a smile on his face as he and the others gotten really worried about her.

Johan looks at Ray as he has a smile on his face. "You really worried us big time, Ray". Johan said to Ray.

Riley nods in agreement with them. "Yeah plus I could not blame you for being very confused on what you heard". Riley said to Ray.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Ray. "Plus you are important to us as well. You are the youngest on the team". Ingrid said to Ray.

Charlie, Adrienne, and Logan nod in agreement with the others. "Plus, we got your back in this difficult time". Adrienne said to Ray.

Ray smiles as she looks at them. "Thanks you guys", Ray said to them. As the teens share a meaningful hug as it is seen by Jason, Quincy, Luna, and Espella, the alarm is going off as it has crashed on them.

The teens went to the main ops room as a demon beast is attacking downtown. "They really picked the wrong time to show up". Ray said to them as she has her fist ready. She has that sass expression on her face. The teens look at each other as they know that Ray is back to action.

End Chapter

The true conclusion will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 9: Knowing Who and Where People are in the Final Three


	56. Chapter 56

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 56: Defeating Thy Personal Demon Part 9: Knowing Who and Where People are in the Final Three

The teens look at each other as they know that the Ray that truly know and love is back. Oliver has a grin on his face as he is ready to go into the battle. "Lets Move", Oliver said to them. The teens head out to the battle scene. They see that Ray is full of smiles.

At downtown Riverdale, the teens are face to face with the final demon beast. It is like a mutant hybrid of an artist and a samurai. "So, you must be those rangers hah". The demon beast said to them. The demon beast has paint brush like katana swords.

Johan looks at the rangers as something might be up. "Guys heads up, this maybe the last demon beast, but it may have something up his sleeves". Johan said to them.

The teens nod as they grab their morphors out. The demon beast has a devious smile on its face like it is almost time to unleash its plan.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

"Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said as she morphs into ranger form.

The demon beast has its weapons out. "Illusion Master Pieces", the demon beast said as it fires its illusions beams at the rangers. As it hits Ray, Johan, and Nicole, a big flash of light pulls them into an illusion.

In Johan's illusion, Johan is in a ritzy home as he is home from school. "Hello", Johan said as he looks around. He notices that he has designer clothes on as it is very strange for him. 'This is weird'. Johan thought to himself.

A butler comes out as he is holding some snacks. "Ah, welcome home Master Johaness, your mother and father are waiting for you in the living room". The butler said to Johan.

Johan looks at the butler as he is caught off guard by it. "My parents are waiting for me". Johan said to the butler.

The butler looks at Johan strangely as this not normal for him to say. As the butler leads Johan to his parents, his parents looks at Johan. "Johaness, we need to talk about your future and your future wife". Johaness's father said to Johan as his mother agrees. Johan frowns as this is something he does not see coming.

In Ray's illusion, she is at a home in Warrior Heights. She recognizes Robert and Jacob sitting at the table. However she does not recognize the other young man, and the parents. 'This is definitely on the weird factor'. Ray thought to herself as she takes her seat at the table.

"Rachel, we are about to have a family dinner", the older adult man said to Ray. He has light brown hair with silver fringes and green eyes.

Ray looks at the man as she sees the very healthy relationship between him and his wife, her mom. 'My parents loves each other, is this really true'? Ray thought to herself.

The family look at each other as they are sitting down for dinner. The middle child, he looks at them like he has an announcement to make. "Everyone, I have very big news to share". The second eldest child said to them. They turn to him like they are expecting a his to come out. "I have finally asked Terra to be my girlfriend and she said yes". The second eldest son said to them. Ray is very confused as this is not normal.

In Nicole's illusion, she is back in Warrior Heights as she notices that Thomas and Michelle are in deep thought as they are looking at some items that needs to be hidden with someone. "Hey, I am home". Nicole said to Thomas and Michelle.

Thomas and Michelle quickly hides the items that are on the table. "How was work honey". Michelle said to Nicole. Thomas is playing it cool as he puts out college information on the table.

Nicole is very puzzled by Thomas and Michelle's behavior. "Work was great, what is the brochures for"? Nicole asks them as she has not thought about college at all yet. Plus it was not discussed when she was at their house back then.

Back at the battle scene, the rangers are stunned to see Johan, Ray, and Nicole frozen like they are stuck in place. "Ray, Johan, Nicole, can you hear me"? Oliver yells to them.

The demon beast laughs at them. "They are in my illusion master pieces. Now they are unable to fight me". The demon beast said to them.

The rangers grits their teeth as this is bad. "Oliver, we got to get them to snap out of that illusion". Terra said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he looks at the situation. "Riley, you snap Johan out, Logan, you snap Nicole out, and Terra, you snap out of Ray". Oliver said to them.

Charlie looks at Oliver as he wants to snap Ray out of it. "Hey Oliver, let me assist with snapping Ray out of it". Charlie said to Oliver as he has feelings towards Ray.

Terra notices that Charlie has that determined look on his face. "I believe that you can snap Ray out of it, Charlie". Terra said to Charlie. The teens nod in agreement.

Oliver looks at Charlie as he does have faith in him. "Alright, you, Riley, and Logan get Ray, Johan, and Nicole to snap them out of their illusions while the rest of us will deal with that demon beast and cover you guys". Oliver said to them.

"Right", Riley, Logan, and Charlie said to Oliver. As they went towards them, the others are taking on the demon beast.

Riley, Charlie, and Logan rush over to them as they get started. "Any ideas on how to get through to them"? Logan asks them.

Charlie looks at a frozen Ray as she is stuck in the illusion. "We have to touch their hands or maybe their morphors. Maybe they will hear us if we touch them". Charlie said to them.

Riley nods as it is an idea. "It is worth to try, Charlie". Riley said to them. She went towards Johan as she touches his morphor and hand.

Logan nods as he looks at his sister. "I want my sister to snap out of the illusion". Logan said as he touches her morphor and hand.

Charlie looks at Ray as he is putting his heart on the line to free her. 'Ray, you do not know how I feel about you just yet, but you are always true to yourself'. Charlie thought to himself as he puts his hands on her morphor and hand as he is blushing beet red underneath his helmet.

Back in Johan illusion, Johan is perplexed by the news from his parents. "What do you mean discuss my future and my future wife? I am dating Riley". Johan said to them.

"Riley, she is not suitable for the family, Johaness", Johan's father said to Johan.

"Yes, you need to meet your future wife soon", Johan's mom said to Johan.

Johan frowns as he gets the feeling that his birth parents are very wealthy people. He gets the feeling that this is not real.

"Johan, can you hear me"? A figure representing Riley appears to Johan. "This is an illusion. What you are seeing is an illusion. You know that your birth parents are not alive. You got to tell them that they will always live in your heart forever". Riley said to Johan.

Johan nods as he realizes it as the figure disappears. He turns to his parents as has tears in his eyes. "Mother, father, this is not real. As much as I want it to be real, it is not the actual reality. I know that the two of you passed away in a car accident when I was a baby. I have waited 18 years to be adopted again by marine corps officer. Mark Sloane is a great man, and I gained a sister as well. I know now that the two of you were very wealthy people. You two got know that you will be in my heart forever". Johan said to his parents.

Johan's birth father and mother look at each other as the scene changes to a cemetery. "We know that you are being loved by a man who has served this country". Johan's father said to Johan.

Johan's mother nods as she smiles at him. "Plus we can see how much you care and love Riley. We may not be there for your biggest moments in life, but we will always live in your heart forever". Johan's mom said to Johan.

As Johan hugs his parents, Johan feels a power within him. "Thanks mother and father", Johan said to them. "Now go back and save your friends, we are proud that you became a Power Ranger". They said in unison. Johan nods as he punches out from the illusion.

In Nicole's illusion, Nicole is stumped by it. She looks at Thomas and Michelle as she has always wanted to know something. "Why did you disappear from me"? Nicole asks Thomas and Michelle.

Thomas and Michelle look at each other as they look back to Nicole. "We have not disappeared from you, Nicole". Michelle said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at them as she did see special items on the table just before their conversation even began. She even thinks back to her dream about a sacrifice that was made. "Did you two made a sacrifice of some kind"? Nicole asks them.

Thomas and Michelle look at each other as they look at Nicole. "You must have been having some crazy dreams honey". Michelle said to Nicole.

Just as Nicole is doubting herself even more, the figure of Logan shows up for her. "Nicole, Nicole, this is an illusion. You got to tell them that they did sacrifice themselves to save you for a reason. I know that you do miss them and wonder where they are. You can break this illusion". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole nods as she looks at Logan. She turns to Thomas and Michelle. "This is not real, Thomas and Michelle". Nicole said to them. She has a determined look on her face. They look at Nicole as they realize that she is right.

Nicole looks at the them as she has a stern look on her face. "When I walked in to this house a while back, you two disappeared and all it was left was a note saying that I had to face my destiny back in my hometown. Everything was gone from this very house. I know that you two are hiding something from me, and yet I know that you two did something very special and important sacrifice to protect me". Nicole said to them.

Thomas and Michelle look at each other as they realize that they can't hide it from her. "We did something to protect you and the Rangers, Nicole. We are the guardians of the Scepter of the Saints. When we felt that Empress Temptaru was returning, we knew in our hearts that your brother is going to become the Elemental Saint of Light". Thomas said to Nicole.

Michelle nods to Nicole as she looks at her. "Indeed, we are deeply close with Jesse and chose us to hide the Elemental Saint Shards to a special location where you will have to earn it. However when we knew that you are becoming a ranger, we had a feeling that evil will be targeting you before you could get back to your hometown. When we left to hide the shard pieces, we were captured by Judariot and refused to tell him where you are. We know that you became a ranger and rebuild your relationship with Logan". Michelle said to Nicole.

Nicole nods as she sees the scenery changing to a dungeon at the Underground Abyss. She turns and sees them in chains and dingy clothes. "I will get you two out". Nicole said to them.

Thomas and Michelle nod as they looks at Nicole. "We know that you can do it". Thomas and Michelle said to Nicole. Nicole nods as she breaks her illusion.

In Ray's illusion, Ray is very happy as she looks at her family. As she sees Terra coming in and kisses her older brother, Ray is overjoyed as she is with her biological family. As she looks at them, Ray could not help but to feel that something is very wrong.

The man looks at Ray as he sees her as daddy's little girl. "So Rachel, I take it that boy gotten his butt kicked for hurting you like he did". The father said to Ray.

Ray does a double take as she hears it. "That boy, who are you talking about"? Ray asks her father.

The man looks at Ray as he rises a skeptical brow. "That boy, Charlie, he is the one that broken your heart". The man said to Ray as he is getting violently angry like he is about to hit someone.

Ray frowns as she realizes that it is not a happy family moment. "George please calm down, Rachel is probably confused by it". The woman said to the man named George.

George looks at his wife as he calms down. "I am sorry Heather. There is no guy good enough for my little girl". George said to the woman named Heather.

As Ray looks at them, a figure of Charlie appears to her. "Ray, you got to realize and understand that this is just an illusion. It is not real". Charlie said to Ray.

Ray turns to Charlie as she is starting to see the actual scene changing to what it truly is. "This scene is not real". Ray said to Charlie.

Charlie shakes his head to Ray. "No Ray, you know that your adopted father is really your biological brother. You know now that your biological father is an abusive man. You know that your older brother is in prison and your other older brother is in town. You got to tell them that you are alive, and Ray, you are the kind of girl that I like to be with. You always stay true to yourself, and you have a beautiful spirit". Charlie said to Ray.

Ray looks at Charlie as she is blushing like girl. She nods to Charlie as she turns to them. She has that spitfire attitude as she is facing them. "This is not real. This is some illusion to get me to believe that this is my happy biological family. I know the truth about my biological family, and I do accept that my adoptive father is actually my biological brother". Ray said out loud with a new found boost of confidence in herself.

As the scene changes, it shows just shows the man named George as he has a menacing and violent look on his face. "I never thought there is a girl in this family. That weak woman that is your mother has a lot more courage to send you for adoption than I thought. Plus you have a spitfire of attitude about you girl". George said to Ray.

Illusion ends

Back in the battle, the teens are getting exhausted. They notice a bright light coming from Ray, Johan, and Nicole. "Guys look", Adrienne said to them. "They did it". Ingrid said to them. "I have never doubted them especially Charlie". Terra said to them. "Yeah", Emery said to them as Oliver nods in agreement.

The demon beast frowns as it glares at them. "How dare you, my illusions are suppose to keep you in". The demon beast said to them.

Johan looks back at the demon beast. "Those illusions will never interfere with what we know". Johan said to the demon beast.

Ray glares at the demon beast. "Those illusions can not take away the truth". Ray said to the demon beast.

Nicole also glares at the demon beast. "Those illusions will never stop us from knowing the truth about the people that loved us, care about us, and protect us". Nicole said to the demon beast.

The demon beast roars in anger. Just as it charges at them with its paint brush sword, a special veil is protecting them. 'The time has come to use your saint power. You three have truly earned it'. The three Saints telepathically said to Johan, Ray, and Nicole.

Power of Saint Cecilia Arisen", Johan said as he is unlocking his power.

"Power of Saint Rita of Cascia Arisen", Ray said as she is unlocking her power.

"Power of Saint Patrick Arisen", Nicole said as she is unlocking her power.

Morphing Sequence

Johan is in a red heavenly scenery as it looks like he is in the country side of France. He has blue robes with pants underneath. The blue cross becomes saintly wings. He has armor on his body as well. His helmet is blue with a blue halo on top. His weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Cecilia Elemental Saint Blue Ranger". Johan said as he is in his new pose.

Ray is in a purple heavenly scenery as it looks like she is in the country side of Italy. She has purple robes with pants underneath. The purple cross becomes saintly wings. She has armor on her body as well. Her helmet is purple with a purple halo on top. Her weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Rita of Cascia Elemental Saint Purple Ranger". Ray said as she is in her ranger pose.

Nicole is in a cyan heavenly scenery as it looks like she is in the country side of Ireland. She has cyan robes with pants underneath. The cyan cross becomes saintly wings. She has armor on her body as well. Her helmet is cyan with a cyan halo on top. His weapon is upgraded as well. "Power of Saint Patrick Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger". Nicole said as she is in her new pose.

End Morphing Sequence

The demon beast frowns as this is the last three rangers to get their saintly powers. The rangers are happy to see it finally happening especially to Ray. "No, no, this can not be happening. I refuse for this to happen". The demon beast said to them as it is throwing a temper tantrum at the rangers.

"Power of Saint Cecilia", Johan said out loud as he is pulling out his weapon and powering it up.

"Power of Saint Rita of Cascia", Ray said out loud as she is pulling out her weapon and powering it up.

"Power of Saint Patrick", Nicole said out loud as she is pulling out her weapon and powering up.

"Fire", the three rangers said in unison.

As the three attacks are sent out, it hits the demon beast directly as it gets destroyed by the rangers. It gets turned to black dust.

The rangers gather around them as they are happy that they defeated their personal demon. "Guys let's head back to the Tower". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they head back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the teens are talking among themselves as Ray is unusually quiet as she is thinking about what Charlie said to her. Terra walks over to Ray as she knows that something is bothering her. "Hey, why are you not celebrating with the others"? Terra asks Ray.

Ray looks at Terra as she nods to her. "I want to meet my older brother. You know the one that lead that attack on you in the Middle East. How can I tell my dad, I mean Robert that"? Ray asks Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Ray. "You will have to talk to him about it. You can not avoid him any more. Plus I do believe that Charlie wants to talk to you". Terra said to Ray.

Ray notices Charlie as he is holding some red roses. She is blushing as Terra has that knowing look on her face. "I will give you two some time". Terra said to Ray as she went towards Jason.

Ray looks at Charlie as she smiles at him. "I heard what you said while I was trapped in that illusion. You truly mean that don't you". Ray said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Ray as he pulls out the red roses. "Yes I do Ray. You do not need to change anything about yourself to gain a guy. You are a very special person, and I want to be that person that you can lean on when things gets tough. I do like your a lot, Rachel". Charlie said to Ray.

Ray smiles at Charlie as it is the first time that one of her friends calls her by her full name with a lot of courage. "I do like you as well. I do like how you make a bold move from time to time. Plus you are the first guy to call me Rachel outside of being in trouble with someone". Ray said as she is blushing.

As the two share a romantic hug, it gets the attention from the others. "I was wondering when he was going to tell her his feelings". Oliver said to them. The teens nod in agreement with him.

Terra looks at them as with all the demon beast battles they need a day off. "Rangers, I want all of you to head home. I declaring tomorrow a day off. You all deserve it". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they leave the Tower. Ray and Charlie look at each other as they are walking out the Tower. "Do you want to get some ice cream"? Charlie said to Ray.

Ray nods to Charlie as she smiles at him. "Yeah", Ray said to Charlie as they leave together hand and hand.

End Chapter

The final demon beast has been defeated by the rangers. Plus there is a new ranger couple in Elemental Saints of Charlie and Ray. Anyways things will get crazy really soon.

Next Chapter: A Day Off of Good and Bad Proportions (A Filler)


	57. Chapter 57

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 57: A Day Off of Good and Bad Proportions

That night at Ray's house, Robert is in the living room as Alice is over as well. "I want to know more about mom". Ray said to them. She has that curious look in her eyes as she is preparing herself for what they have to say.

Alice looks at Ray as she nods to her. "Rachel, your mom is my younger sister. She met George in high school. However when she learned that she was pregnant with Robert, my parents and his parents insisted to get married. However George, your father wanted to move on to the next girl. He was the infamous playboy in high school. However as time went on in their marriage, George began to resenting Heather because she gotten pregnant with his child, and he wanted to be back to his normal self. As the abuse got started, Heather always hide it and put in a fake smile. Things got really bad when she was pregnant with you. When she told them that she was expecting a girl, I remember your brothers were thrilled about it. George was furious and abused your mother yet again. He ordered her to get rid of you and don't come back until it is done. Your mom left the house for six months". Alice said to Ray.

Ray looks at her aunt as Robert nods to continue. "I take it that mom came back to him six months later to give birth to me". Ray said to them.

Robert nods to Ray as he picks up the story. "Yes from time to time, mom stayed in contact with me. When the call came that she is about to give birth, I drove all the way to a house in Warrior Heights. This really nice couple took mom in. When you came out into the world, it was an amazing feeling to meet you for the first time. When mom told me that she was planning to drop you off at an orphanage in Eagleview, I told her that I will raise you. I did not want to be the kind of brother to be ordered to forget the fact that I had a little sister. I made plans to raise and protect you from dad by having the last name of Stone. I even cut off all communication from Aunt Alice. Do you understand why I did adopt you". Robert said to Ray.

Ray has soft tears building in her eyes. "I understand that now. You are my brother and my dad. How did you pick the name Rachel anyways"? Ray asks Robert.

Robert smiles back at Ray. "Mom always loved that name and it was the condition that mom had on me doing. If it was my choice on the name it would have been Lindsay". Robert said to Ray.

Ray rolls her eyes as she does not care for it. "The conditions that moms make". Ray said to Robert. As the two hug, Ray looks at Robert. "There is one thing I do want to do". Ray said to them.

Alice and Robert look at each other as they are wondering what she wants to do. "What is it"? Robert asks Ray.

Ray looks at Robert as she has thought about it. "I want to meet the older brother that is in prison". Ray said to them as she has a determined look in her eyes.

Alice and Robert are shocked and surprised by Ray's decision. "Honey, your brother Derek is in prison for leading an assault on a fellow marine overseas. Meeting him will not be a great idea". Alice said to Ray.

Ray shakes her head to Alice. "I have waited a long time to find out that I have biological family. Plus I know who his victim was and she does not hold it against me. I want to meet and see what kind of person he is first before making a decision to visit him further". Ray said to Alice.

Alice sighs as she looks at Ray. "You are more like me than your mom, Rachel. I do understand your reasoning behind it. I just want you to prepare yourself for what he might say or do". Alice said to Ray.

Robert nods as he understands the reasoning as well. "I do understand as well. Plus I will come with you as well". Robert said to Ray. Ray nods as she is finally getting to met more of her biological family.

The next morning, Robert and Ray are driving to a prison. Ray is nervous as she has never been to a prison much less to visit an inmate before. She looks at Robert as he does not look as nervous about it. "Why are you not nervous like I am right now"? Ray asks Robert.

Robert looks at Ray as he sighs to her. "I do have a prison ministry on Sundays. I do want to reach out to the inmates with the word from the Bible. I do pray for them every night before I go to bed". Robert said to Ray.

Ray looks at her brother as she realizes that he has a lot more courage than he normally puts on. "Does he know that you often come here"? Ray asks Robert.

Robert sighs as he shakes his head to Ray. "He knows from the guards, but he has never went to the prison chapel". Robert said to Ray.

As the two went into the prison, the guards recognized Robert as they signed in the visitors log. "We are here to visit Derek Stelton". Robert said to a prison guard.

The guard nods as he looks at them. "Guard get inmate Stelton to the visitor room", the prison guard said over a radio.

"Roger that", the other guard said to guard.

The guard in the office looks at them. "It will take a few moments". The guard said to them.

It is the longest few minutes that Ray has ever been through. A guard walk into the room. "He is in the visitors room, follow me". The guard said to them.

Ray is following the guard and Robert as she does not look at the inmates in their cells. She is taking deep breath as she is out from that hallway to the visitors room.

In the visitors room, a young man who has similar features to George looks at them as he is sitting at a table. "Robbie, I never thought you would be bringing a smaller guest with you this time". The inmate said to Robert.

Robert sighs as Ray giggles at his childhood nickname. "Robbie seriously", Ray said to Robert.

Robert looks at Ray as he nods to her. "That was my nickname growing up. Derek, this is your sister". Robert said to the inmate named Derek.

Derek looks at Ray as it is first time he has ever met his sister. He has a mixture of emotions as he looks at her. "My sister, I never knew that. Plus dad said that mom left to abort her and took so long to do it". Derek said to Robert.

Ray frowns as she knows that her dad did not want to have a girl in the family. "Yeah well Robert raised me and adopted me". Ray said to Derek.

Derek looks at Ray as he can see the sass in her attitude. "Did she came up with that attitude on her own or what"? Derek asks Robert.

Robert sighs as he does not know where it came from. "It must have came with her when she was born". Robert said to Derek.

Derek nods as he turns to Ray. "So kid, what's your name and don't give me a nickname". Derek said to Ray. He seems to be interested into knowing her.

Ray looks at Derek as she nods to him. "It is Rachel". Ray said to Derek. She is curious about if he really wants to know her.

Derek grins as he has a knowing smile on his face. "Mom always loved that name for a girl. Plus I have always wondered why mom came back to dad. I thought she delivered a stillborn or it was actually a boy and secretly gave him up for adoption to keep dad to raise it to be like him". Derek said to them.

Robert looks at Derek as he shakes his head. "I actually adopted her Derek". Robert said to Derek. Ray nods to him as it is true.

Derek is blown away by the news. "That explains it so much". Derek said to them as everything is starting to add up now". He realizes that George has lied to him for a long time.

Ray has a confused look on her face. "Explains what so much", Ray said to Derek.

Derek looks at Ray as he nods to her. "When mom came back home, she told dad that she died due to complications at birth. It really made little Jake so upset because he wanted that little sister to protect. I felt really bad for him and dad looked pleased that the girl is not alive. One afternoon by chance, little Jake was 9 or 10 and I was being sent back to overseas soon. I saw mom writing a letter. When I saw it, I realized that she lied to dad about the girl. She told me to keep it a secret from him. I nod because I have a duty to my country and to come back to meet my little sister that I wanted to know so much. When I was over there, I could not tell my buddies at the base about it so I kept my egotistical and prideful look on my face. That is it is when I came across that Sass Spitfire Sloane". Derek said to Ray.

Ray looks at Derek as this is where Terra came to the Middle East. "You met Terra. She is one of my best friends". Ray said to Derek.

Derek looks at Ray as he is surprised that Ray is friends with her. "You are friends with Sloane, wow. I bet that she does not hold it against you considering what I did to her". Derek said to Ray.

Ray shake her head to Derek. "She does not hold it against me, Derek". Ray said to Derek.

Derek sighs as he looks at Ray. "Well, the thing is, I always came across females that were either weak and shy, book worm geek, a wallflower, and those peppy and cheerful cheerleaders. Meeting a tough no nonsense female like Sloane was brand new territory for me. At first glance, I thought she was a poser, a fake, and a huge wannabe. I did what I normally do is insult her to get under her skin. It did not work at all like she has tougher than diamonds kind of skin. Plus she handed my ass on a silver platter as she took me down so easily. It made me so angry that a female defeated me so easily. It made me turn into dad, and that is something I did not want to do. That night me and my buddies decided to ambush her and lead that attack on her. She did defeat us but not before we landed some blows on her. We got stopped by Patrick and another Sloane. What I did not realize that the leader of the base is her grandfather. I found myself and my buddies court martial. We got arrested, got a dishonorable discharged from the Marine Corp, and got convicted of our crimes. When dad learned about it, he was furious. He just learned that mom secretly divorced him and sent little Jake to a family relative. My hopes and dreams to meet you were gone and I wanted to blame everyone including the big guy up stairs". Derek said to Ray.

Ray looks at Derek as it explains so much. "You wanted to meet me". Ray said to Derek as she never knew about it.

Derek nods to Ray as he is holding back tears of joy. "Yeah, my hope and dream to serve my country and get a honorable discharge and to set out to find you. I thought about pulling the ultimate surprise for you at school or something sappy like that. Plus I wanted to date Sloane, but that did not turn out so well". Derek said to Ray.

Ray is very surprised by it as she looks at Derek. "Life can get in the way of that Derek. Plus Terra is getting married to Patrick". Ray said to Derek.

Derek looks at Ray as he is not surprised by it. "I figured as much about Patrick. His eyes landed on Sloane first. Plus I noticed the way those two were looking at each other that night". Derek said to Ray.

Ray nods as she looks at Derek. "Has dad, mom or even little Jake visited you"? Ray asks Derek.

Derek shakes his head to Ray. "No, dad never even bothered to visit me. He said that I failed as a man that gotten a dishonorable discharge. I do not even know where mom is. Plus Little Jake is just a teenager and probably not allowed to see me. I only hear Robert's voice from speak to the other inmates". Derek said to Ray.

Ray looks at Derek as she has happy tears. "I am glad that I got to meet you now". Ray said as she hugs Derek for the first time.

As the guard in the room sees this, Derek also hugs Ray for the first time in his life. The guard smiles as it is a touching moment.

Derek looks at Ray as the hug ends. "Rachel, I want you to stay out of trouble and keep your nose clean. Under no circumstances, you will not end up behind bars like me". Derek said to Ray.

Ray nods as she understands the order. "Yes Derek, but I want you to promise me that you will be on your good side. Plus will you consider writing a letter to Terra or even me. How long until your sentence is up"? Ray asks Derek.

Derek looks at Ray as he is up for parole soon. "In a couple of years, I will be up for parole. If I get it, my parole will be for five years". Derek said to Ray.

Ray nods as she looks at Derek. "I hope you do get it. Plus I will be thinking about you often. Ray said to Derek.

Derek nods as he likes that a lot. "Robbie, if a boy likes Rachel, make sure you that he never hurt her or get her pregnant like dad did to mom". Derek said to Robert.

Robert nods as Ray almost have a busted look on her face as she does like someone. "You got it, although she get to him before I do". Robert said to Derek.

As the visit is over, Ray has a smile on her face as she met her brother for the first time. "I never thought that the visit would go this great even though he is not at the best place". Ray said to Robert as they signed out and leaves the prison.

Robert nods as he gets his phone to call Alice telling her that the visit went well. "Yeah, plus mom must have lied to dad to protect you from him even more". Robert said to Ray. Ray nods as they head home.

At the hospice center, Frank, Marcie, Logan, and Nicole are looking at an dying Diana. "Frank, Marcie, can you give me some time to talk to Logan and Nicole alone"? Diana asks them.

Frank and Marcie nod to each other as they leave the room. The Harper siblings look at their mother as they do not have much time with her left. "Logan, Nicole, I want to apologize for all the hurt that I put you through with my addictions. I know that I will not be there for your greatest days and life experiences. I want the both of you to know that I love you two very much. Plus take care of your father for me, Marcie is a great fit for him. Nicole, I know that you will meet a great young man that will love you deeply. Under no circumstances that the both of you to pick up my addictions". Diana said to them.

Logan and Nicole nods as they look at Diana. "We promise mom". They said in unison as it is almost time.

Diana looks at them as she wants them out of the room when she passed away. "Can you send your father and Marcie in here please and leave the room". Diana said to them.

Logan and Nicole look at each other as they nod to Diana. "I love you, mom". Nicole said to Diana. "I love you mom". Logan said to Diana as they give one final kiss on her forehead.

Marcie and Frank walk in the room. Diana looks at them as she turns to Marcie. "Marcie, take good care of Frank for me, and the kids will need you now as well". Diana said to Marcie.

Marcie nods as she looks at Diana. "You can count on me, Diana". Marcie said to Diana.

Diana looks at Frank as it is the last time she will see him alive. "Frank, I know we have not loved each other in a long time. You were and still my first love. Make sure that Nicole and Logan meet nice people to fall in love and get married to". Nicole said to Frank.

Frank nods as he looks at Diana. "I know that you were my first love, Diana. You will still be in my heart as well". Frank said to Diana.

"This is the time of our lives", Diana said as she passes away as it is her final words with her last breath of life. Her eyes closes one last time as she is no longer living.

A nurse walks in the room as she checks her vitals. "She has passed". The nurse said to them. Marcie looks at Frank as he has tears in his eyes. Logan and Nicole walk in the room as they realize that their mom did not want them to see her pass in front of them.

As the four of them share a family hug, Frank looks at them. "She always loved that movie". Franks said to them as they are dealing with the loss of a loved one. Logan and Nicole nod as they know which movie he is talking about.

Meanwhile back at the Tower, Terra is looking at the paper that had the cryptic message. She sighs as she gotten a call from Logan and Nicole a few minutes earlier saying that their mom just died. She shakes her head as this comes at a bad time.

As the piece of paper is glowing yet again, the Spirit of Jesse appears to Terra. "Terra, I understand that you and the rangers has defeated their personal demons. It is time for you and the Rangers to earn the Elemental Saint Shards". The Spirit of Jesse said to Terra.

Terra looks at the spirit as she nods to him as she has questions about it. "What are the Elemental Saint Shards exactly"? Terra asks the spirit of Jesse.

The Spirit of Jesse looks at Terra as he notices that Nicole is not here to listen. "These shards is a part of the Scepter of the Saints. It is the only thing to defeat Empress Temptaru once and for all. They were put in hiding some time ago by two friends of mine in ten different locations Each one of you must go to these locations and earn it". Jesse said to Terra.

Terra nods as something about what Jesse just said is troubling. "Who are these friends of yours and why you have not mentioned them before until now"? Terra said to the Spirit of Jesse.

The Spirit of Jesse sighs as it is effects one of the Rangers. "I can not tell you just yet. I fear that Judariot will strike very soon and he will be bringing back an old foe of yours back". The Spirit of Jesse said to Terra as he disappears from her.

Terra frowns as she is being thrown into another secret inducing drama. "Why in the world is it ok to hide even more secrets from me and the Rangers? Plus who is the old villain that Jesse is referring to"? Terra asks herself as something is about to come out that will effect one of them and Nicole will have to do her special duty again very soon.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Judariot knows that he is out of demon beasts to send against the rangers. He notices a picture of an evil being as he notices very notes on him wanting revenge against two rangers in particular. "This being will be very intriguing to bring back". Judariot said to himself.

"Evil of the past hear my voice, I command to bring back Admiral Zoemaxius from beyond. Grant thy with new powers and a weapon to make him even stronger than before". Judariot said as he is using his powers.

A small rumble is taking place as an alien being is forming as a life is coming back. Zeomaxius has a newly transformed body. He has an updated and upgraded uniform. His weapon is even stronger than before. "Where am I"? Zeomaxius said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at Zoemaxius. "You are in the Underground Abyss, Zeomaxius. I have revived you". Judariot said to Zeomaxius. He has a devious look on his face.

Zeomaxius looks at his new body as he is a lot stronger than before. "This is amazing but how did you do it"? Zeomaxius asks Judariot.

Judariot looks at the Vortex Chamber. "Those blue flames granted me these powers. Plus I have a plan to get back at the rangers and they will not suspect seeing you back". Judariot said to Zeomaxius.

Zeomaxius has an evil grin on his face as he has one thing in mind, revenge. "I have longed for this moment for a long time. I want to make two rangers suffer for getting in my way". Zeomaxius said to Judariot.

Judariot nods to Zeomaxius as he knows the feeling. "Oh yes making rangers suffer is an immense feeling". Judariot said to Zeomaxius.

Zeomaxius is holding his new sword. "So what's so special about my sword"? Zeomaxius asks Judariot.

Judariot looks at Zeomaxius. "This sword can also cut a hole in time for you to travel through time". Judariot said to Zeomaxius.

Zeomaxius nods as he can get use to this. "Excellent". Zeomaxius said to Judariot. As he uses the weapon, a hole in time is made. He jumps through a time portal as it is taking him about 11 years to the future.

In the future, Zeomaxius lands on the ground as he goes deeply undercover as he is masking his presence. 'Legacy Hills, so this is where I am. Now where is that ranger'? Zeomaxius thought to himself as he notices a group of teens. As he spots a ranger in particular, he has no clue that this ranger is not who he thinks it is.

End Chapter

The filler chapter is done and yet this will probably be the last filler before the final battle. If there is another filler before the final battle, it will probably be a reflection Chapter. PLUS THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR A SPECIAL TEAM UP BETWEEN ELEMENTAL SAINTS AND LORE KEEPERS BY DECODE9.

Next Chapter: The Return and Revenge of Villains of the Past Part 1: Hidden Secrets


	58. Chapter 58

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 58: The Return and Revenge of Villains of the Past Part 1: Hidden Secrets

It has been a few days since the day off. The rangers attended Diana's funeral to support Nicole and Logan in this difficult time. Nicole and Logan are very surprised to see various ranger veterans at the event even though they are supporting Nicole and Logan.

The teens are in the sparring room as Terra is keeping watch on their training. For Terra, it is serving as a distraction from what she got told by the Spirit of Jesse. The visit she gotten from the Spirit of Jesse has her very confused as this newest secret does effect one of the Rangers. 'What is with them and hiding secrets from me and the rangers? It is like we are too young to handle life alternating news'. Terra thought to herself as she thinks of one person that could be hiding this secret. Plus she did discover a map on the paper that contained the cryptic mess. However it has ten color dots and one to two letters of a town in the same color as their ranger color.

Terra leave the training room as she went towards the chapel. She spots Reverend Mother praying like she normally does. "Reverend Mother", Terra said to the Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother stands up as she finished up with praying. "I know that the Rangers has protected a pre ranger and defeated their personal demons. I know it is time for them to earn the shards that was cleverly hidden by the two Guardians of the Scepter of the Saints". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra looks at Reverend Mother as she gets the feeling that she knows something damaging to the Rangers. "Who are the Guardians of the Scepter of the Saints"? Terra asks Reverend Mother in a serious and blunt question.

Reverend Mother looks at Terra as she knows that she is a person that needs to be up front about things. "I do believe it is time for me to come clean about it. Plus it does effect Nicole and Ray". Reverend said to Terra.

Terra is caught off guard as this is effecting a different ranger this time. "Nicole, you know she and Logan just lost their mother very recently. Plus what does Ray have to do with it". Terra said to Reverend Mother as she knows that this news will devastate her more.

Reverend Mother nods to Terra. "Yes, and I miss Thomas and Michelle as much as Nicole does. As for Ray, it has something to do with her mother". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra's eyes widen as she has no clue how she knows two people. They head back to the main ops room as Terra calls the teens in the room.

The teens notice that Terra has a processing expression on her face as she sets the map on the screen. The teens look on the map. It has ten dots and a letter or two in their ranger colors. "Looks like this is the final part on what we have to do". Emery said to them.

"It is a lot more than that Emery". Reverend Mother said to them.

The teens look at each other as they notice Terra still processing the small bit of news. "What do you mean by it"? Oliver asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at them as it effects Nicole. "Just before the team was put together, the Guardians of the Scepter of the Saints broke up the scepter into ten shard pieces and scattered them to these ten locations. Their hopes was to give the full scepter to you all. However, Empress Temptaru found out that they helped and taken in two people in the last 15 years that will become rangers". Reverend Mother said to them.

The rangers' eyes widen as this is very unexpected news. "Hold on though what does that have to do with us"? Ray asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Ray as she turns to her and Nicole. "The truth is rangers, I have not been forth coming about my own family". Reverend Mother said to them. The teens look at each other as they need a bigger explanation.

Reverend Mother looks at them as she nods to them. "My sister and I grew up here in this church and in the Tower. I decided that I will dedicate my life as being a Watcher of the Elemental Saint Cores. My sister is supposed to be sole guardian of the Scepter of the Saints. However my sister wanted a life away from the Tower and have an ordinary life like the people in Riverdale. The life of being the Guardian of the Scepter of Saints is a very harsh and strict life. They could not have kids, a husband, or much of anything materialistic items for that matter. If they found out about anything that the guardian had, the evil forces could rise and attack the guardian to take it away from the guardian. My sister fell in love with a catholic man by the name of Thomas. As the two of them got married, they both became the guardians of the Scepter of the Saints. With that role, they could not have children of their own, but they were only allowed to help two people. It also came with a price. As soon as they helped the two people, they had to flee and place the Scepter of the Saints into hiding until it was time to find it. The two people that they helped is your biological mother, Rachel and you Nicole". Reverend Mother said to them.

The teens are shocked by this as they look at Ray and Nicole. "Hold on that if they helped them, that means they left to hide the scepter or the shards right"? Johan said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods to them as it gives more information about them to Ray and Nicole. "Yes, just as they hidden the last shard, they were captured by Empress Temptaru. Now that you have protected the pre rangers and defeated your personal demons, this map has revealed to all of you. You must earn this shard from the person who has it. This person is either a ranger mentor, friend to the rangers, or a being that is connected to the rangers". Reverend Mother said to them.

Riley looks at them as she looks at the map. "So we have to figure out where these shards are at". Riley said to them.

Ingrid looks at Riley as she notices that the black dot and the gold dot are on two separate maps on the same page. "Yeah plus why are the letters are just one or two of them. It couldn't be abbreviations of them maybe"? Ingrid asks them.

Charlie looks at Ray as she is processing that her mom gotten help from Michelle and Thomas. "Although some of them could be abbreviations of the towns while the others are one word named towns". Charlie said to them.

Logan nods as he can see that as well. "Yeah but how are those towns connected with us"? Logan asks them as he has the tough questions.

Adrienne pulls out her book as she notices the pink dot and letters. "Maybe my book can tell us which towns it is". Adrienne said to them.

Ray shrugs as it is a possibility. "It would not hurt to look there first guys". Ray said to them.

Nicole is deeply shocked that the very people that took her in are the guardians of Scepter of the Saints. "They left to protect me all this time. It never made sense to me, but now it does makes sense". Nicole said to them.

The Spirit of Jesse appears to them. "Yes Nicole, they truly cared and loved you like their own daughter. They made sure that you are facing your destiny with your brother and your teammates". The Spirit of Jesse said to Nicole as he vanishes yet again.

Terra looks at the map as she is curious about the letter D in gold and the letters in BH in black. 'Could it be that Ingrid is heading back to Blue Hill? Plus where could I be possibly going that starts with the letter D'? Terra thought to herself.

Adrienne looks at them as she sighs to them. "Well, apparently not all of them are in the book". Adrienne said as she closes the book.

Emery looks at Adrienne as he is not as disappointed. "Don't feel bad about that, Adrienne. I mean it could have been none of them". Emery said to Adrienne.

Oliver nods as he does agree with him. "Yeah how many did you find in that ranger book of yours"? Oliver asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks back at Oliver. "I managed to find six of them. They are Meadowedge, Norland, Clover Hill, Unity Lakes, Warrior Heights, and Reefside. There is nothing about the ones that has the MH, BH, D and E letters in my book. It is like either they do not have their ranger teams just yet or there are current ranger teams in different dimensions like the Terraforce team in Blue Hill". Adrienne said to them.

Ingrid looks at the black 'BH' initials. "Blue Hill, it has rangers and the initials does match". Ingrid said to them.

Oliver looks at his girlfriend as it does make sense. "You know the 'E' might stand for Eagleview and 'MH' stands for Mystic Hallow. We did head to those two towns to protect the pre rangers". Oliver said to them.

Johan nods in agreement with Oliver. "It does make sense and it is very logical as well. However what does the 'D' stand for"? Johan asks them.

The teens shake their head as they do not know. "It could mean anything for all we know. Plus it is in gold color". Riley said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn back to Terra. "Terra, does it mean anything to you"? Logan asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she has not told them something that took place a few months after her first time defeated Dr. Zingerot. "Just after my first team defeated Dr. Zingerot, we got some unexpected visitors from a different dimension. They turn out to be the Mystic Knight Power Rangers fighting corrupted knights. This particular corrupted knight came to Norland and kidnapped me. He is the one that faked the relationship I had with him. It maybe now I am heading there to earn my shard piece. The town called Dresden". Terra said to them.

The teens look at each other as they know that Ingrid and Terra will be traveling to a different dimension. "This is the same person that hurt you the most when that demon beast came". Ingrid said to Terra.

Terra nods as she has to prepare herself to head to Dresden and the possibility of facing the same corrupted knight or a different corrupted knight. "Let's get back to training", Terra said to them as they get back to training.

At the Great Library in the future, Lurre is reading a book about the Cyan Elemental Saint Ranger. She is intrigued by how this ranger can capture evil beings in a special book of her own to prevent them from being brought back to life.

Maya looks at Lurre as she sighs to her. "I take it you are reading that book on Nicole again". Maya said to Lurre. She has that knowing look on her face.

Lurre looks at Maya as she nods to her. "Yes Maya, I always found the Cyan Ranger very interesting to read about. To run away from her home to be founded by the very guardians of the Scepter of the Saints. They sacrificed their lives to protect the locations of the shards that forms the scepter and Nicole safe. She eventually returned to Riverdale and became the last ranger to join Elemental Saints. The part that always got me is when Nicole's and Logan's mother died of cancer though". Lurre said to Maya.

Maya nods as they even have a new ranger on the team in Jerrica. "Rangers can come together in a personal situation and crisis, Lurre. It is especially with Jerrica. I can not imagine a baby being stolen from my mother at birth and lied to the said child for years". Maya said to Lurre.

Lurre nods as something is alerting them. They went to the monitor as something has sounded the alarm. "That's strange, it says that something is at the park, but I do not see anything on the map to suggest that a monster is even there". Maya said to Lurre.

Lurre is very puzzled by it as she looks at the map. Plus she notices something in the time line is not right either. "According to this, something came from the past to this very time line". Lurre said to Maya.

Maya does a double take as she looks at Lurre. "How can that be, Xolicernic is in the future causing trouble for the rangers, and Abbinus has gotten reversed and gotten rid of the evil alien powers. If it is not either one of them that's messing with the time line then who is"? Maya asks Lurre.

Lurre shrugs as she does not know. "I am not sure Spears. What ever it is, we must be on guard and warn the rangers". Lurre said to Maya.

Maya nods as she has the orders. "We will keep on guard of it". Maya said to Lurre.

The teens arrive at the Great Library as it is new for their newest teammate to get use to being a ranger. "So any ideas why we got alerted to a fight when a monster is not there"? A teenager in red asks them.

"Yeah, it does not even make any sense". A teenage girl in blue said to them.

"Although it freaked Jerrica right out". A boy in a black cladded outfit. He is referring to another young teenager named Jerrica. He gets slapped up beside the head by a pink cladded girl.

"Be nice Adam, she is still a new teammate, and it caught all of us very off guard". The girl said to the boy named Adam.

The green cladded guy nods in agreement. "Cassie is correct, Adam". The green cladded guy said as the name of the girl revealing to be Cassie.

The yellow cladded guy looks very annoyed by it. "Yeah plus it felt like we are being toyed with by someone". The guy said as he has his arms crossed.

The gold cladded guy looks at him. "Yeah but could it be that Yimsim guy"? The guy asks them.

The girl in silver cladded outfit looks at them. "I doubt that very highly. Yimsim is the kind of being to show up. He is compelled to fight me". The girl said to them.

The newest teammate looks at the girl dressed in silver. "If it is not Yamsam, then who is it"? The girl asks them as she purposely mocking Yimsim's name.

Just as they shrug as they do not know, the girl in a blue cladded outfit is holding her head as she is getting a vision. "AV", the teens said to her. They gather around her as she is getting the vision.

Vision

A being is attacking the rangers as it is also wanting revenge. As it notices one of the rangers in a particular ranger form, the being thinks that it is a ranger from long ago. "We meet again Knowledge of the Sea. It has been a long time. My revenge will soon be completed". The being said to them as he uses his new powers to grab this ranger with his psychic powers.

"Let her go, you ugly beast", Jerrica said to the being as she uses the whip on the being. The black ranger also charges in at the being in hopes to free the captured ranger.

The being reflects the whip back on the ranger with double of the power on her. Plus he sends a powerful punch on the black ranger.

The two rangers went down to the ground as they demorphed. The being laughs at them as he uses his sword to cut a hole in time. "My revenge on the Courage of the Sun and that Beast Warrior of the Tiger will soon be completed". The being said to them as he travels through the time hole.

In a warehouse, the same being also returns with another ranger as the first captured ranger is on a cell. "You won't get away with this". A male yellow ranger said to them.

Another being also appears with the being. "He may have gotten the wrong people, but making you two suffer will work just as well". The evil being said to them.

End Vision

AV looks down on herself as this is not good. "Are you alright AV"? Adam asks the girl named AV.

AV looks at them as she shakes her head. "I am not sure who that is that will attack us but it maybe that two people will be kidnapped because of a mistaken identity". AV said to them as it is puzzling them even still.

In a different dimension, a young girl sighs as she watching her friends fighting the corrupted knights. She is at a tree house as she wants to help them as well. "Why could it be me as well that fights with them"? The girl asks a woman.

The woman sighs as she knows how much the girl wants to fight with the rangers. "I know you are not personally connected with the Mystic Knights, Emi, but you do have a special item as well". The woman said to the girl named Emi.

Emi sighs as she grabs the item that is wrapped in a cloth. As she unwraps the item, it reveals to be a gold colored shard. It has a very special designs throughout the shard. "I got this from a woman. She told me that I have to be the one to give it to a ranger. I thought it would be Adrian, but it did not have a special reaction to him. It feels like I am back at square one". Emi said to the woman.

Flashback

Emi is running behind for a class that she has to get to. She is running as she hopes to take a short cut. All the sudden, she bumps into a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She has a simple yellow and print dress on with flats. All sorts of stuff falls to the ground. "I am sorry ma'am". Emi said to the woman.

The woman looks at Emi as she sees something about her. "It is alright. There is not many young people that would apologize for bumping into adults". The woman said to Emi.

Emi nods to the woman as she gathers her stuff and the woman's stuff. She notices the item that is wrapped in the special cloth. She hands it back to the woman carefully as it is glowing in a gold color like it is meant to be with her to hold and protect it. "I have a positive feeling about you. I am sure that you will to find the right person to earn it in a special circumstance". The woman said to Emi as she walks away.

End Flashback

Emi sighs as she is curious who the woman is. "I am still wondering what she meant by the person to earn it in a special circumstance is Abigail". Emi said to the woman named Abigail.

Abigail nods as she can understand Emi's frustration. Something on the monitor beeps for them. It puzzles them as Abigail went over to check it out. "That's strange", Abigail said to Emi.

Emi went over to check it out. "What's strange". Emi curiously asks Abigail. She looks on the monitors.

Abigail looks at Emi as she is perplexed by it. "According to the monitor, it says that a dimensional portal was open in the green time and then closed again 23 years ago". Abigail said to Emi.

Emi looks at the reading. "Why would they need the portal to be opened and closed again 23 years ago"? Emi asks Abigail.

Abigail shrugs as she doesn't know. "I do not know but we need to find out". Abigail said to Emi. Emi nods as what they do not realize is the gold shard is starting to glow once more.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the first part of the special arc that will have a team up. Plus that bit at the end is referring to the subplot about Terra as it will end in the next arc. Plus the next arc is the next to the last of this story.

Other story news, I am thinking about deleting Dragon Warriors. As much I hate to stay it, I have lost motivation to work on it. Maybe some day, I will get new motivation to work on it or even restart it.

Plus I am going to have a special mini series that ties from Unity Force to Underdog Squad. It will be the ultimate prologue to Star Descendants. Plus some unanswered questions about my stories will be revealed in this mini series.

Next Chapter: The Return and Revenge of Villains of the Past Part 2: Capturing the Mistaken Idenity


	59. Chapter 59

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 59: The Return and Revenge of Villains of the Past Part 2: Capturing the Mistaken Identities

At the Great Library in the future, the teens are gathering together as they are training. Jerrica notices how each one of them are really great fighters. She sees AV sparring Leo. "I honestly don't know how I got myself into this. I thought I was sparring Peter not squirt". Leo said as he does not want to spar AV.

Sora sighs as she rolls her eyes at Leo. "You are the one that draw her name from the hat". Sora said to Leo. She shrugs as shakes her head to Leo.

Leo looks at Sora as he looks at AV. "Why am I the one sparring squirt? She is younger than me". Leo said as he does not want to spar her mostly because he sees her as the little sister and does not want to lose to a girl.

Eva looks at Leo as she has that look on her face. "I am younger than you as well". Eva said to Leo.

Adam has a grin on his face. "Are you afraid to lose to her"? Adam asks Leo.

Peter and Alvin look at each other as they are wondering if Adam should have said that. "This is not going to end well is it", Alvin said to Peter. "Nope", Peter said to Alvin.

Leo glares at Adam as he is annoyed. "I am not afraid to lose to a girl". Leo said to Adam. He turns to AV as he is ready. "I am not going easy on you squirt". Leo said to AV.

As the two teens spar, Cassie has a smirk on her face as AV is getting the best of Leo. Jerrica looks at Cassie as she is curious about AV. "Is it just me or is AV is switching various fighting styles to confuse Leo"? Jerrica asks Cassie.

Cassie looks at Jerrica as she is the newest member of the team. She is learning the ropes and the dynamics of the team. "I am glad that you notice that in AV, Jerrica. I have been wondering more about her. It took all of us by a huge surprise when she told us that she is into motor crossing and racing her bike". Cassie said to Jerrica.

Jerrica is very surprised by it as her eyes widen. She is blown away as she never knew about that about her. "Wait a minute what"? Jerrica asks Cassie.

As they watch Leo getting his butt kicked by AV, Leo sighs as he did lose to a girl. He looks at AV as he is not a loser about it. "Ok squirt, you won this time". Leo said to AV.

Jerrica sighs as she has a question as wants to know. "Hey AV, did you learn how to fight from someone? Plus where did you go when you moved away from Unity Lakes"? Jerrica asks AV.

Leo nods as he wants to know about it. "Yeah, I may have to pick your brain about it. Plus how did you defeat me"? Leo said as he wants to improve as well.

AV looks at Leo as she gives Adam a look. "You gotten cocky in our sparring, and you let Adam get under your skin. You did not see where my moves were coming from, and I make my moves a bit unpredictable with the fighting styles and skills". AV said to Leo.

AV looks at Jerrica as this is a sit down and talk sort of thing. "As for your question Jerrica, it is a long story that everyone should here". AV said to them.

As they sit down together as AV looks at them, she thinks back to the very day that the prank happened. "It all started that on that day of the prank that I got brought home from school. That prank took a lot out of me, and I had to come to terms with what happened. Zoe comforted me as she was my rock for the first month. My parents decided make a change of scenery would be good for me, so we moved away from Unity Lakes. Along the way, I got rebuild by tough nonsense people. I picked up their fighting skills from them. It was about a year or two that I got back to my normal self. I lived in Eagleview, Angel Grove, Riverdale, Norland, and Clover Hill". AV said to them.

The teens look at AV as their eyes widen from the list. "You do realize that the towns you just mentioned has rangers teams that saved the world right". Alvin said to AV.

AV looks at Alvin as she nods to him. "That maybe true Alvin, however the tough nonsense people that I met and took me under their wings really helped me in more ways than one. I learned martial arts and boxing and life lesson from them". AV said to Alvin.

Sora looks at AV as she is curious about something. "When where you in Angel Grove"? Sora asks AV. She looks at her as she looks familiar like she had come across her once before.

AV looks at Sora as the others wants to know. ". My family often visited my grandparent, but after the prank it was more like a two month visit that lead to a wild ride and a cool ranger battle of giant proportions". AV said to Sora.

Sora looks at AV as she does remember some things. "I knew you looked familiar because you and I found". Sora said to AV.

The teens look at each other as they hear the alarm going off. "Looks like this is going to wait". Peter said to them. Eva looks like she wanting to know more.

They see a strange monster attacking at the park on the monitor screen. "Is this one of Diablo's or Yimsim's"? Eva asks them.

Sora frowns as she notice's AV's face drops as she sees the monster from the vision. "Not sure, guys make sure that thing does not get to AV". Sora said to them.

Jerrica nods as she gets the strange feeling that she has that protector instinct towards AV. 'Why do I have that feeling that I have to protect her'. Jerrica thought to herself. She heads out with her teammates.

At the park, the monster is making mass chaos as it is using his new powers. "It is good to be alive and free". Zeomaxius said to himself as he is causing mass fear in the people.

"Hold it right there ugly", Sora said as she and the others shows up as they grab their morphors out.

Zeomaxius looks at the rangers as he glares at Sora. "It is good to see you again, Courage of the Sun. I hope you and the Beast Warrior of the Tiger are ready to be captured".

Jerrica looks at the monster as it sends a million of red flags in AV's head. "Your head must be jumbled up idiot". Jerrica said to the monster.

"Who are you anyways"? Sora asks the monster.

The monster glares at Sora as he feels hurt that the teens does not recognize him. "Courage of the Sun, I am hurt that you and that tough human known as the Beast Warrior of the Tiger know me. I am Zeomaxius". Zoemaxius said to them.

The teens look at each other as this monster like his name does not hit any bells. "You will be in a world of hurt". Leo said to Zeomaxius.

"Unlock the Legend", the teens said as they morph into ranger form as the fight begins.

Close by, Yimsim notices the rangers in a battle as he suspected that a monster was in the area. As it sees the monster known as Zeomaxius harming the silver ranger, it is getting very angry with him.

As it starts attacking Zeomaxius, the rangers are really confused by it. "You idiotic fool, why are you harming the silver ranger? She is mine and mine alone". Yimsim said as it is very mad at him.

Zeomaxius punches Yimsim down as he has his own agenda. "I do not take orders from you". Zeomaxius said to Yimsim.

The rangers are confused by it. "Are you guys confused about this like I am right now"? Adam asks them.

They shrug in agreement with Adam. "Yeah plus Zeomaxius is not one of Yamsam's monsters". Jerrica said to them.

Yimsim looks very annoyed by the his name being mocked. "How dare you call me that". Yimsim said as he attack Jerrica. He sends a wild punch at her

Jerrica gets hit in the gut as she tumbles to the ground. "Jerrica are you ok"? Cassie asks Jerrica.

Jerrica nods as she gets up. "I am not out just yet". Jerrica said to Cassie.

Yimsim is annoyed by the intruding monster. "I will be back especially you silver ranger". Yimsim said to them as he takes off.

Zeomaxius has an evil grin as this battle is all his. He notices that the blue ranger is in the Unity Force blue ranger form. "Where did you come from Knowledge of the Sea"? Zeomaxius said to AV.

As the two are going at it, Jerrica frowns as it is getting very close to AV. "Get away from her", Jerrica said as she pulls out her whips out as she uses it on Zeomaxius.

As the whips is getting close to Zeomaxius, Zoemaxius uses his powers to send it back with double the attack power back on Jerrica. Jerrica gets hit as she demorphs and lands on the ground.

Zeomaxius grabs AV from behind as its grip is keeping her in place. "Hey let me go", AV said as she is struggling in his grip.

Adam glares at Zeomaxius as he has his girlfriend. "Release her now", Adam said as he charges in at him.

Zeomaxius sends a psychic blast at Adam as he went to the ground. He pulls out his sword as he makes another hole in time. "The Knowledge of the Sea will lure out the two that I desire". Zeomaxius said as he gets away in the time hole as it closes on them.

The Rangers frown as AV gets kidnapped again. Alvin is helping an out cold Adam as Cassie is helping Jerrica up. "We need a new plan", Peter said to Sora.

Sora sighs as she has to travel back in time. "Yeah plus something is very off about that thing". Sora said as they teleport back at the Grand Library.

Back at the Great Library, the teens bring Jerrica and Adam as they gotten hurt in the fight. "Does this normally happen with AV"? Jerrica asks them.

The teens sigh as they nod to Jerrica. "Yes, she is the trouble magnet and monsters and villains loves targeting her". Sora said to Jerrica.

Adam frowns as this is the second time he watched AV being kidnapped by a villain. Alvin is very confused by the monster known as Zeomaxius. "What I do not get is why that thing called things out like Courage of the Sun, Knowledge of the Sea, and Reliability of Steel at us? He is confusing us for some other ranger team. Plus we have never heard of Zeomaxius before until today". Alvin said to them.

Peter nods in agreement with Alvin. "Alvin is right either he is mistaken for another team of rangers or he is really that mixed up". Peter said to them.

Lurre is healing Jerrica and Adam as she looks at them. "Who did you face in that battle"? Lurre asks them.

"His name is Zeomaxius". Cassie said to Lurre.

Lurre frowns as this is troubling. She went over to the timeline. She is doing some reasearch on Zeomaxius. "This is not good". Lurre said to them.

Maya looks at Lurre as this is very unexpected. "What's going on exactly"? Maya asks Lurre.

Lurre looks at them as she sighs to them. "Zeomaxius was originally destroyed by the Unity Force Rangers. In an unusual battle, it was the White and Indigo Unity Force Rangers along with the Purple Beast Warrior Ranger that destroyed him. However he was brought back to life by a villain some later in the past in a town called Riverdale. Plus there are a group of rangers called the Elemental Saint Rangers. You must tell them what just happened and team up with them to rescue AV". Lurre said to them.

Jerrica sighs as she should have done more to protect AV. 'AV, you got to hold on'. Jerrica thoughts to herself as they set their TWA back 11 years to the past.

In the past, Zeomaxius is at an abandoned warehouse as he ties up AV in a cell. Her morphor is out of her hands as it is on a table. "You may not be the Courage of the Sun or the Beast Warrior of the Tiger, but you and one other person will do just as fine to make them suffer". Zeomaxius said as he heads out to find his next target.

AV sighs as she is in distress. 'I hope that there are rangers in this time'. AV thought to herself as she remembers what her mom and dad have said about when two rangers share the same ranger feel when someone is in trouble.

Back at the Tower, the rangers are in training as Johan feels a psychic headache like he is getting a strange distress call for help in his head. "Johan, are you alright"? Riley asks Johan as she is getting worried about him.

Ray went up to Johan as she has her mind powers. She closes her eyes as senses what is bothering Johan. She frowns as it is a distress call. "Someone is in trouble, but what I do not understand why is it happening now"? Ray said to them.

Terra frowns as it is very unusual to get a distress signal to them telepathically. She went to the monitor to see if there is a ranger energy reading. All the sudden, the alarm is going off as Judariot and Zeomaxius are attacking at the warehouse district.

The teens look at the screen as they are shocked by it. "Is that Judariot"? Oliver asks them. "It can't be. Charlie defeated him by knocking him into the Vortex Chamber". Johan said to them. Charlie frowns as he feels back as he thought that he destroyed him once and for all.

Ingrid looks at Charlie. "You should not blame your self for this Charlie". Ingrid said to Charlie.

Logan nods in agreement with Ingrid. "Yeah we did not see that one coming". Logan said to Charlie.

Adrienne nods as she looks at him. "Yeah plus you gotten much stronger since last time". Adrienne said to Charlie.

Ray nods as she smiles to him. "Yeah let's kick their butts once and for all". Ray said to Charlie.

Emery nods as he looks at Charlie. "Yeah what she said". Emery said to Charlie.

Nicole nods as her book is glowing. "Yeah plus that other monster is going to be captured in my book". Nicole said to them.

Terra frowns as she recognizes Zeomaxius on the screen. "Rangers be careful about the monster Judariot has with him. I have seen him before. Zeomaxius is someone you should never underestimate in a battle". Terra said to them.

Oliver nods as they grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight them. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison as Nicole said "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles" as they morph into their Saint Ranger form and teleport to the warehouse district.

At the warehouse district, Judariot and Zeomaxius sees the rangers arriving for a battle. "So you are alive after all". Oliver said to them.

Judariot nods as he looks at the red ranger. "Indeed I am, I pulled myself out of that pit". Judariot said to Oliver.

Zeomaxius looks at the yellow ranger as he thinks it is the beast Warrior yellow ranger. "We meet again yellow ranger. Now you will be mine". Zeomaxius said to Charlie.

Terra frowns as he is mistaken. "If you think he is the same ranger, think again". Terra said to Zeomaxius as the fight is about to get underway.

Judariot looks at the gold ranger. "I am more powerful than before gold ranger. Plus you are mine". Judariot said to Terra as they fight is getting started.

The Lore Keepers teens arrive in Riverdale as they are downtown area. "Looks like we are in the right town". Sora said to them.

The teens look on their morphors to get a lock on AV's morphor. "There is no sign of AV here". Leo said to Sora. Adam frowns as he is getting worried about her.

Alvin sighs as looks at his morphor as it detects ranger energy at the warehouse district. "Guys, there is a ranger battle in this direction". Alvin said to them.

"We better move now". Cassie said to them as they run to the scene.

As they are very close, Eva spots an evil being next to Zeomaxius as another group of rangers are in the battle. "Guys we got a problem". Eva said to them.

The teens see the unknown villain as the rangers are in a tough spot. "We need to get in there now". Peter said to hem. Jerrica nods as she wants answers about AV.

"Unlock the Legend", the teens said as they morph again as they are getting back into the fight.

Back at the battle, Judariot sees that they are down to the ground. Zeomaxius looks at the yellow ranger as he grabs him from behind. "Not so tough to break out from my grip again, Beast Warrior of the Tiger". Zeomaxius said to them as he has Charlie.

Ray is getting very furious as he has her boyfriend. "Let him go", Ray said to Zeomaxius.

As Ray fires her weapon at Zeomaxius, it gets deflect and send back at her with double of the attack power.

"Ray", the rangers yells at Ray as she is send back some.

"How about I make the catch". An orange and bronze ranger said as the Lore Keeper Rangers arrive to help. The female ranger makes the catch.

"Awesome catch Jerrica", the pink ranger said to the ranger named Jerrica.

Judariot and Zeomaxius looks at the new arrivals. "We will be back rangers". Judariot said to them. "Plus this yellow ranger will be great company for the girl we already have held captive". They said as they took off with the yellow Elemental Saint Ranger.

The red ranger frowns as they are too late to stop them. "Come on guys lets give them a hand". The ranger said to them. They nod as they help them up as they teleport back to the Tower.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, AV is still struggling in her bounds as she sees Zeomaxius returning with the yellow ranger as he ties him up with her. "Let me go, you got the wrong person". Charlie said to Zeomaxius.

Zeomaxius looks at the teen as he has his morphor. "Wrong person or not, you two are the perfect bait to lure them out". Zeomaxius said to them as he has them right where he wants them.

End Chapter

This is part 2 of the possible three or four part team up special. Like before it does contain spoilers for later chapters of Lore Keepers. Plus not the next chapter and the chapter after that, but the next chapter will start the Shard Arc.

Next Chapter Chapter 59: The Return and Revenge of Villains of the Past Part 3: A Double Team Rescue


	60. Chapter 60

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 60: The Return and Revenge of Villains of the Past Part 3: Meeting the Saints

Back at the Tower, the Lore Keeper teens got the Elemental Saint Rangers to the med bay as they are being tended to by Sister Maria. "This is something you don't see every day". Eva said to them.

Sora nods as she looks around in this place. "What exactly is this place"? Sora asks them.

"You are at the Tower of the Elemental Saints, Sora. I am the mentor of the team and gold ranger". Terra said to Sora. She is sore from the battle.

Sora is very confused as she wonders how she know her name. "How did you know my name"? Sora asks Terra.

Terra looks at Sora as she nods to her. "Sunburst told me all about you when you stopped that psycho in Reefside a while back". Terra said to Sora.

"Sunburst, you could have thought of a better nickname than that"? Jerrica asks Terra.

Terra looks at Jerrica as she has that Marine Corp look in her eyes. She has instinct that someone that she cares about is in trouble. "That nickname is something I came up when we were kids. I do not see your teammates mocking a nickname that someone gave you when you were an innocent kid". Terra said to Jerrica.

Jerrica looks at Terra as she is thinking about the nickname that AV gave her when they were in the first grade. "No". Jerrica said to Terra.

Terra looks at Jerrica. "Now drop and give me 60", Terra said to Jerrica.

The Lore Keeper teens are very surprised by Terra's mentoring style. "I do believe what she means is push ups". Reverend Mother said to them. Jerrica sighs as she gets started with the push ups.

Terra walks them back to the med bay as her team is still out cold from the battle. "I never thought that either one of them would be coming back". Terra said to them.

The Lore Keeper teens look at Terra as they are confused by it. "What do you mean"? Sora asks Terra.

Terra looks at Sora as Jerrica finishes up with the push ups. "Judariot is a very evil being. We last time my rangers fought him, it was in the Underground Abyss in the Vortex Chamber. It was a team up rescue with my first team to rescue me. Charlie was the one that threw that cross that knocked Judariot into the Vortex. Zeomaxius was a being that I came across while I was the yellow ranger Beast Warrior of the Tiger. I helped the Unity Force Team freeing Stella. However he helped Ruko to kidnap me. Yet he was brought down by the Boyfriend Guardian Brigade". Terra said to them.

Sora looks at Terra as she is realizing something. "He kidnapped AV and Charlie in a mistaken identity then". Sora said to Terra.

Terra nods to Sora as she does not like it. "Unfortunately yes, we have to work together to free them". Terra said to Sora as she brings them into the room.

The Lore Keeper teens look at each other as they went towards the teens in bed resting. Jerrica looks at the black and purple cladded teenagers. She recognizes them in the future.

It is not long until Ingrid is coming around as she looks at a black cladded guy. "Ah your awake, my name is Adam. I have never met a female black ranger before". Adam said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Adam as she gets up. "It is nice to met you Adam. My name is Ingrid". Ingrid said to Adam.

Jerrica is very surprised by it as she looks at Ingrid. She looks like she is getting very overwhelmed by it. "Your Ingrid", Jerrica said to Ingrid as she looks at the younger version of the woman who removed her from her home.

Ingrid looks at Jerrica as she can see how overwhelmed she is. "Yes I am", Ingrid said to Jerrica. She is curious why she is like this right now.

Jerrica looks at the young purple ranger as she does recognize her in the future being in the same work place as Ingrid. "Excuse me, I need some air". Jerrica said to them as she leaves the med bay.

Sora frowns as this is new for Jerrica. She is about to get up to talk to her. Terra stops her as Alvin also gets up. "Let me talk to her". Alvin said to Sora.

Terra shakes her head to Alvin. "No, this is something that a mentor can do. You may not realize it, but I can tell that something else is bothering her". Terra said to Alvin.

Alvin nods as he understands the reason. "Alright", Alvin said to Terra as she leaves the room as Alvin is watching over Riley.

At the park, Jerrica is looking out at a pond as she went to her knees as she She is about to cry as she pounds the ground. She is thinking about how she failed to protect AV from being kidnapped by Zeomaxius.

"Looks like something else is bothering you than being overwhelmed by seeing Ingrid and Ray's younger selves isn't it. May I sit with you", Terra said to Jerrica.

Jerrica turns her head as she sees Terra finding her kind of easily. "Yeah sure go ahead. How did you find me so easily anyway"? Jerrica asks Terra as she has that mean streak wall like attitude.

Terra recognizes that tough wall being shown in Jerrica. She sits next to her as she has that compassionate look in her eyes. "I suspected that you have that tough exterior about you, and the first place to go to clear your head is the most tranquil place at the park. You also have a wall within your heart to protect you from what's really going on. Am I right"? Terra asks Jerrica.

Jerrica sighs as she looks at Terra. "I am just the newbie on the team. I have the strangest feeling that I have to protect AV from harm. I tried to free her on my own, but that failed miserably on me. That wall is to keep others out from the complicated stuff that is going on and my past out from from them". Jerrica said to Terra.

Terra shakes her head to Jerrica. "For starters, trying to protect someone all by your self can get you hurt very fast. Protecting others is everyone's duty. It just does not fall on to one person. Second of all, you can not shut people out from what's going on you and letting people into it. When I was a bit younger than you, I had to earn to accept the love that my teammates truly have for me. You are loved on your team. You got to accept it and truly let them in. I can tell that you have a tough and strong spirit and that nothing will stop you to protect your friends". Terra said to Jerrica.

Jerrica looks at Terra as she is wondering if it the military side or it is the mentor side talking. "Are you ordering me to do push-ups again"? Jerrica asks Terra.

Terra shakes her head to Jerrica. "No, this is a talk to get through to you. The push-ups is for discipline purposes only. I am a marine". Terra said to Jerrica as she shows her dog tags.

Jerrica is very surprised by it as she looks at Terra. "Woah, you are officially my new favorite person. Is there a fan club out there"? Jerrica said to Terra.

Terra looks at Jerrica as she sighs as there is another one. "I do have some admirers, Jerrica". Terra said to Jerrica as they head back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the Elemental Saint teens are awake as they wait for Terra and Jerrica to return.

"Ok, I do believe you guys owe us an explanation for what's going on"? Oliver asks them. He has his arms crossed as he looks at the female red ranger.

Terra returns with Jerrica by her side. "Oliver, I think an introduction is in order first before the explanation". Terra said to Oliver.

The female red ranger looks at them. "My name is Sora Daniels. We are actually from the future. Zeomaxius came to our time and kidnapped AV our blue ranger and brought her to this time. I am the Lore Keeper Red Ranger". Sora said to them.

"Leo Balgriff, Lore Keeper Yellow Ranger", Leo said as he has that tough guy persona out.

"My name is Adam Cots, Lore Keeper Black Ranger. I never thought that a female could become a black ranger before". Adam said to them.

"Cassie St. Claire, Lore Keeper Pink Ranger". Cassie said to them.

"Alvin Gregory, Lore Keeper Green Ranger". Alvin said to them.

"Peter Collins, Lore Keeper Gold Ranger". Peter said to them.

Eva looks at them. "My name is Eva Chen, Lore Keeper Silver Ranger". Eva is kind of intimated by Emery.

Jerrica looks at them as it is her turn. "My name is Jerrica, and I am the Lore Keeper Orange/Bronze Ranger". Jerrica said to them.

Sora looks at them as she has a question. "Who was that other monster that attack you along with Zeomaxius anyways"? Sora asks them.

The Elemental Saint teens look at Jerrica as they never heard of a dual color ranger before. Oliver looks at Sora. "That is Judariot. He is a lot worse than a monster, and he is really an evil villain. My name is Oliver Shelby, Elemental Saint Red Ranger". Oliver said to them.

Johan looks at them as he realizes that the person he must have felt in distress was AV. "My name is Johan Hartford Sloane, Elemental Saint Blue Ranger". Johan said to them.

Riley looks at Johan as she turns to them. "Riley Brewer, Elemental Saint Green Ranger". Riley said to them. Alvin is surprised to see an active female green ranger for the first time.

Ingrid notices Jerrica as something about her looks familiar to her. "My name is Ingrid Sloane, Elemental Saint Black Ranger". Ingrid said to them.

Logan is surprised to see that there is not a white ranger on the Lore Keeper team. "My name is Logan Harper, Elemental Saint White Ranger". Logan said to them.

Adrienne looks at Cassie as she is curious about why the Lore Keepers is not added in her ranger book. "My name is Adrienne Rodriquez, Elemental Saint Pink Ranger". Adrienne said to them.

Ray looks at Ingrid as she does look familiar to her as well. She is still angry about him getting kidnapped. "The name Ray Stone, Elemental Saint Purple Ranger. Charlie, my boyfriend is the yellow ranger on the team". Ray said to them as she has that sass and tough girl attitude on front.

Emery looks at them as he is not the talker. "Emery Berkshire, Elemental Saint Silver Ranger", Emery said to them.

Nicole looks at them as she is next. "My name is Nicole Harper, Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger". Nicole said to them.

Terra looks at them as their gold ranger is going to be shocked to hear it. "My name is Terra Sloane, mentor and Elemental Saint Gold Ranger". Terra said to them.

Peter looks like he is going to faint as he meets a mentor who is also an active ranger again. Leo gives a supportive look to Peter. "Breathe man", Leo said to Peter.

Cassie looks at Terra as she is surprised by it. "I have never seen a ranger mentor who is also an active ranger again. Plus Peter just might faint". Cassie said to Terra.

Terra looks at Peter as she turns to Cassie. "It is a very rare occurrence, but it does happen so it is not impossible. As for you Peter , I can understand that it is very intimidating to see a ranger meeting a mentor who shares the same color as you. I have seen it a long time ago when one of my first teammates met a very good friend's father who was a mentor and the orange ranger. Zeomaxius deeply mistakenly kidnapped Charlie for me because I was the Beast Warrior Yellow Ranger. That idiot must not have realized how much time it has passed since the Unity Force Rangers defeated him. He does not even know that I am the current gold ranger". Terra said to them.

The rangers are shocked and surprised by the admission. "Hold on then if he was suppose to kidnap you, it must have been a long time since he has came across an Unity Force Ranger". Sora said to Terra.

Terra nods to Sora as the Spirit of Jesse appears to them. The Lore Keeper teens are caught off guard as they get into fighting stance. "Rangers stand down, he is a friend". Terra said to them.

The Spirit of Jesse nods as he looks at them. The Lore Keeper teens are surprised by the spirit that appears to them. "He is a friend". Sora said to them.

The Spirit of Jesse nods to the teens. "Indeed I am, any friend of the Elemental Saints Rangers is a true friend of mine. I am Jesse the Former Elemental Saint Warrior of Life. I sensed that Judariot has brought Zeomaxius brought back to life. Nicole, you know what you must do". The Spirit of Jesse said to Nicole.

The Lore Keeper teens look at Nicole like they are missing something. Nicole looks at them as she has the special book. "My special duty is to capture villains into this book so he or she can never be brought back to life ever again or released from this book". Nicole said to them.

Cassie looks at Nicole it is very interesting. "That so cool that you can capture villains in a book". Cassie said to Nicole.

Nicole nods to Cassie as she has a serious look on her face. "It is a life time commitment actually. My special mission is to capture them so the earth will never have to face them again". Nicole said to them.

The Lore Keeper teens nod as they realize that Nicole is a special ranger. "I can see why it is a special mission for you to capture them in a book". Eva said to Nicole.

Sora nods as she is getting worried about AV. "Now the question is where they are keeping AV and Charlie at". Sora said to them.

The Spirit of Jesse nods to them. "Indeed Rangers", The Spirit of Jesse said to them as he vanishes from them.

Back at the warehouse, Charlie and AV are trapped together as Zeomaxius is not there at the moment. "Now I understand how Terra and Ingrid feel about being kidnapped by a villain". Charlie said to himself as he is nervous about it.

AV looks at the yellow cladded guy. "I take it this is a first for you to be kidnapped. My name is AV". AV said to him.

Charlie is caught off guard as the person is with him is a girl with an unorthodox nickname. "I have never heard of a name like that before. My name is Charlie. It is nice to see and meet a friendly face right now. I just do not understand why that thing captured me. I am a yellow ranger of the Elemental Saints". Charlie said to AV.

AV looks at Charlie as she realizes that he is the one from the vision. "That monster must have kidnapped you because it mistaken you for someone else. Is there anyone you know of that shares the same as you or an old color"? AV asks Charlie.

It suddenly dawns on Charlie as there is one person that fits the bill. "Terra", Charlie said to himself as everything makes sense.

Zeomaxius comes back as he has everything to make them suffer to lure out the true targets. Plus Judariot is also with them. "Everything is about to start soon". Judariot said to them as he has an evil grin on his face. Charlie and AV frown as this is about to get ugly very fast.

End Chapter

A cliffhanger is meant for this chapter. Plus things will get kind of crazy if I add the rescue in this chapter.

Next Chapter The Return and Revenge of Villains of the Past Part 4: Double the Rescue


	61. Chapter 61

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 61: The Return and Revenge of Villains of the Past Part 4: Double the Rescue

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Judariot looks at the captive rangers as he has an evil grin on his face. He intensely looks at Charlie as the mistaken identity gives him opportunity to mess with him.

Zeomaxius has a cocoon machines as Judariot brought them back into operational conditions. "It will not be long until we put them in here". Zeomaxius said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at Zeomaxius as he has plans of his own. "Actually, I would like to punish the yellow ranger myself before I send this ranger to you to put in the other cocoon machine". Judariot said to Zeomaxius.

Zeomaxius looks at Judariot as he thinks it's the Beast Warrior of the Tiger that's in the cell that has messed with him as well. "Go right ahead since that ranger has problems for us both". Zeomaxius said to Judariot. Judariot nodas they send Daemonorix to get them.

In the cell, Charlie and AV sighs as they are still trapped. Charlie looks at AV as she has been kidnapped before by evil villains. 'If I can get AV out of here, I can spare her from what ever they have planned for us'. Charlie thought to himself as their morphors are on Zeomaxius' belt.

"Are you trying to loosen the bonds around your hands"? Charlie asks AV.

AV looks at Charlie as she nods to him. "Yeah, are you thinking about an escape plan"? AV asks Charlie.

Charlie nods to AV as he looks around. "Yes, I am playing it by ear". Charlie said as he manages to completely loosen his bounds. As he unties the bounds on AV, the Daemonorix opens up their cell to bring them to them. "Now we fight and escape". Charlie said to AV. AV nods

As they leave their cell, they are running and fighting the Daemonorix. Both Zeomaxius and Judariot hears this as their prisoners are trying to escape. "Those rangers are supposed to be brought to us". Zeomaxius said to Judariot.

Judariot frowns as this is making him very angry. "I will get that yellow ranger and you get the girl". Judariot said to Zeomaxius. Zoemaxius nods as he is just as angry as well.

As Charlie and AV are getting close to the the exit of the abandoned warehouse, they get grabbed from behind again as Judariot grabbed Charlie and Zeomaxius grabs AV.

Charlie sees that AV is struggling to get free. "Let her go now", Charlie yells at Zeomaxius as he sees him going in a different way.

Zeomaxius looks at Charlie as he has a devious smile on his face. "No in fact, it is time to separate you both". Zeomaxius said to Charlie.

AV looks at Charlie as he is being taken away by Judariot. "Charlie", AV yells at him as she screams.

Charlie looks at AV as she being taken away from him. "AV", Charlie yells to AV as he is being taken away by Judariot.

Zeomaxius brings AV to a cocoon machine as he opens the lid up. AV is still struggling in his grip as she frowns that she is being subjected to it. "I am warning you; you will not get away with this". AV said to Zeomaxius.

Zeomaxius looks at AV as he has an evil smirk on his face. "That is what the Courage of the Sun would say right about now". Zeomaxius said to AV.

Zeomaxius gets AV in the machine as the restraints are in place. The lid of the machine is closing as he sets the settings on the machine.

In the machine, AV is still struggling to break free. As the force field is starting up, she starts to feel it as she finding a way to contact the others.

Judariot brings Charlie to a room as he throws him to the floor. Charlie glares at Judariot as his plan has backfired on him. "So you think you could make an escape attempt from us and our plans yellow ranger". Judariot said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Judariot as he is standing up. "Your so called partner is an idiot". Charlie said to Judariot.

Judariot uses his psychic powers on Charlie to push him back down. "An idiot perhaps but capturing you has opened my plans for revenge against you". Judariot said to Charlie.

Charlie is on the floor as he looks at Judariot. "You must have an ulterior motive this whole time". Charlie said to Judariot as he has a new reason to fight.

Judariot looks at Charlie as he laughs at him. "Yes, I knew that Zeomaxius is mixed up after being defeated and dead for ten years now. He probably thought that the gold ranger is someone else on that particular team and snatched you instead". Judariot said to Charlie as he is being knocked down again by Judariot's power.

Charlie is knocked to the floor. He frowns as he glares at Judariot as he learns that Zeomaxius is being taken advantage of by Judariot. "You are a sick and twisted fiend. I bet that you are taking advantage of Empress Temptaru and other evil beings aren't you". Charlie said to Judariot as manages to throw a punch at his face.

Judariot looks at Charlie as he glares at him as he feels a bruise on his face from it. "I have underestimated you, ranger. To answer your question, it is yes. I am taking the sweet advantage of Temptaru and a few other evil beings. That will be my secret to success as it were, and it will stay that way". Judariot said to Charlie as he is using his psychic powers on Charlie.

Charlie gets hit as the psychic powers is making him weak. He is being tossed around like a rag doll. He is in a lot of pain as he lands on the floor. He glares back at Judariot as he is still hanging on. "Your secret will come out eventually, Judariot". Charlie said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at Charlie as he is starting to realize that he is a lot stronger than he thought. "You may not have that sass like your mentor, but you are a lot stronger than I thought". Judariot said to Charlie as he uses his psychic powers on him again.

Charlie screams as he is trying to resist it more. However he is about to lose it as he went to his knees. "My friends and the additional help will stop you and Zeomaxius, Judariot. Elemental Saint of Thunder Power of Saint Thomas Aquinas, yellow ranger". Charlie said as he feels a rumble of thunder within him. He directs the rumble towards Judariot.

Judariot gets pushed back by Charlie's power as he lost the psychic grip on him. Charlie lands on the floor as he is completely exhausted. "Time for you to join that other ranger". Judariot said to Charlie as he drags him to the cocoon machine.

In another room, Zeomaxius looks at Judariot as he sees the yellow ranger being dragged to the machine. "You must have punished the ranger deeply". Zeomaxius said to Judariot.

Judariot looks at Zeomaxius as he opens the other empty cocoon machine. "Yes, the ranger deserves it after all". Judariot said to Zeomaxius as he places Charlie in the machine and restrained him. As the machine door closes, he sets the controls on it.

Zeomaxius looks at him as both rangers are wrapped up in a cocoon and put into a animated sleep. "It is time to lure the rangers out". Zeomaxius said to Judariot as it what the plan is.

Back at the Tower, the teens finished some training as Johan, Leo, Terra, and Jerrica feels a bad migraine headache. "What's wrong"? Cassie asks them as she is helping Jerrica.

Terra looks at them as one of her eyes are closed. "When two rangers share the same ranger color or being related to another ranger, they feel a psychic distress from that said ranger". Terra said to them.

The Lore Keeper teens look at each other as they are wondering how Jerrica is feeling it as well. As it stops, the alarm is going off as it alerts them to the main ops room. They frown as they see Judariot and Zeomaxius in front of the warehouse.

"Why hello rangers", Judariot said to them.

Adam glares at Judariot and Zeomaxius as he is getting angry. "Where are they"? Adam asks them. Leo pulls him back as he knows how much Adam really cares about AV.

Zeomaxius looks at them as he does not recognize Terra. "If you want your pathetic rangers back, you will come to this location in 20 minutes". Zeomaxius said to them as the message ends.

The location is locked on the screen as Terra grabs her old morphor. "Nicole, bring the book. I think it is time for me to go my version of old school". Terra said to them as she pulls out her other morphor.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Zeomaxius did grab the wrong person all along. "He really got his Rangers confused". Emery said to Terra.

Terra nods to them as she has a plan. "They will probably have Daemonorix waiting for us. I say we give them a taste of their own medicine". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they come up with a plan.

At the warehouse, Zeomaxius and Judariot look at a group teens as they are ready to fight. "What's wrong did the Lore Keeper Rangers ditched you guys all alone"? Zeomaxius said to them.

"Who said that it the Lore Keepers that ditched them"? Sora asks as her team shows up as well.

Judariot frowns as he sees that the gold Elemental Saint ranger is not with them. "I bet that their mentor is not here to bail you all out". Judariot said to them as he is making fun of them.

"Oh she is here just not the way you would think". Oliver said to them.

Judariot and Zeomaxius look at each other as they are confused by it. "Enough games rangers", Judariot and Zeomaxius said to them in unison as they fired their attacks at them.

As the teens dodge the incoming attack, a ranger is riding her motor bikes as fires a laser beam at Judariot and Zeomaxius with the roar of the tiger added to it.

Zeomaxius looks at the arriving yellow Beast Ranger. "What you, where is that gold Saint Ranger"? Zeomaxius asks her as he realizes that he got duped and tricked.

"By the way, it has been ten years since you last saw me in this form. Plus you so called new buddy must have conveniently forgot to tell you, idiot. News flash pal, I am the gold ranger as well". Terra said to Zeomaxius.

Zeomaxius looks at Judariot as he is getting very angry at him. "You what, you never told me that ranger is the gold ranger as well". Zeomaxius said to Judariot.

Judariot frowns as his charade is busted in this time. "All evil villains are so easily to manipulate especially in this time. Daemonorix attack", Judariot said to the foot soldiers as he has them to attack the rangers.

Terra powers down from her beast ranger form as she grabs her other morphor. "Guys it's time to morph". Terra said to them.

"Right", the teens said in unison as they are ready.

"Unlock the Legend", the Lore Keepers teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Oliver looks at them as he does like their ranger form. "Not bad but watch this", Oliver said to them.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", they said in unison while Nicole says "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles". They morph into ranger form.

Leo looks at their regular ranger form. "That's cool", Leo said to them.

Sora looks at Leo as this is no time for talking. "It is time to fight and phase 2". Sora said to them. "Right", the teens said in unison.

As the battle is getting started, Zeomaxius is too angry to fight the rangers as he is focusing on Judariot. Oliver, Johan, Riley, Adrienne, Cassie, Leo, Alvin, Peter, Eva, and Jerrica are fighting the Daemonorix as Terra, Ingrid, Ray, Emery, Logan, Sora, and Adam are inside of the warehouse. It is bigger than they thought as they do not know which way AV and Charlie are. "Geez, it is like a maze in here". Adam said to them.

Terra looks at Adam as she nod to him. "That's why we have Ingrid with us". Terra said to Adam.

Ingrid nods as she focus on the shadows. "Elemental Saint of Shadows, Shadow Search", Ingrid said to herself.

The teens are in awe as a black shadow rises from Ingrid. The shadow searches the entire building for them. As it returns to them, the black shadow points them to the left and signals to follow it.

The teens follow the shadow as it returns to Ingrid. Adam and Logan bust the door down as they see two machines in the middle of the room. Terra frowns as it is the very machine she was put in to years ago. They rush to the control panels on both machines. "Is there some sort of off button or something"? Adam asks them.

Sora spots a red shut off button on it. She presses the button as the machines shuts down. The lids open as it reveals AV and Charlie in a cocoon wrap as they are asleep. Terra and Sora uses their weapons to cut wrapping off from Charlie and AV. "It is our turn Logan".

Terra said to Logan.

Logan nods to Terra as he cannot imagine what Charlie got put through. "Elemental Saint of Light, Luminate". Logan said as he uses his Saint power. "Elemental Saint of Spirit Aura". Terra said as she uses her power.

A white and gold healing powers hits AV and Charlie as the pain is taken away from their bodies. Adam is in awe to see AV coming around. Ray see Charlie waking up as well.

"Hey guys", Charlie said to them. He smiles at them as he looks at Ray.

AV opens her eyes as she is looking at the gold ranger. "I am glad to see you guys". AV said to them. She takes a step as she feeling alright.

Adam looks at AV as he is happy to see her. "Are you sure you are alright"? Adam asks AV.

AV gives Adam a look as she feels better from the healing. "I will be alright, Adam". AV said to Adam.

"Hey Terra, we are about to rejoin you and plus double trouble Evil is heading towards you guys as well". Oliver said to Terra over their morphors.

"Right", Terra said to Oliver. She knows it is getting close time to finish this battle up.

Nicole notices that they do not have their morphors. "Charlie, do you have your morphor"? Nicole asks Charlie.

Charlie shakes his head to Nicole. "No, that being took it off from me". Charlie said to Nicole.

Ray has a devious smirk on her face as she pulls out a blue and a yellow morphor as she hands it back to them. "I have them. I used my psychic power to grab them when that idiot was not looking". Ray said to them.

Charlie and AV get their morphors back. "You are one sneaky person Ray, and I like it". Sora said to Ray. Adam nods in agreement.

"Good now let's finish this and get out of here". Terra said to them.

As the teens leave the room, they joined up with the others. "Squirt", Leo said to AV. "Charlie, you guys alright"? Adrienne asks Charlie.

Charlie nods as he looks at them. "I am alright guys". Charlie said to them. He nods to them as he and AV are ready to fight again.

"Unlock the Power", AV said as she morphs into ranger form.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens, Saint Mode". Charlie said as he morphs into Saint mode.

Judariot and Zeomaxius arrive as they see the two completed teams being reunited. "What, how did you get to them"? Judariot asks them as he got tricked.

Oliver looks at Judariot as he and the other Elemental Saint Rangers change into Saint mode. "While some of us were fighting Daemonorix, the others went to free them". Oliver and Sora said to them.

"When they sneaked in, you got too busy fighting Zeomaxius". Johan and Leo said to them in unison.

"After we all destroyed the Daemonorix, we sneaked in as well". Riley and Alvin said to them.

"I used my shadows to find them"Ingrid said to them. "And we follow the shadow". Adam and Ingrid said to them in unison.

"We combined our powers to heal them". Logan and Terra said to them in unison.

"We worked together to get the job done". Adrienne and Cassie said to them in unison.

"We all distracted you both in more ways than one". Peter, Jerrica, and Ray said to them in unison.

"We are united as one team". Emery, and Eva said in unison.

"We told you both that will never get away with this". AV and Charlie said in unison.

"You two will be stopped today". Nicole said to them.

"By the Power Rangers", the rangers said in unison.

Judariot and Zeomaxius looks at them as their plans are done for. "No, this can not be happening". Zeomaxius said to them.

Adam glares at the guy as he powers up his weapon. "Yeah it is happening alright". Adam said to Zeomaxius.

AV looks at them as her necklace is glowing again. "You two have thrown off balance, harmed me and my family. I will not let you two continue your havoc and chaos on this world". AV said to them as she is engulfed by a blue aura.

The Elemental Saint Rangers and Jerrica are shocked and surprised by it. AV is in the blue aura as she looks like an English princess with a blue dress with a white and red sash around the waist. She has black and blue gloves on her hands. She has angel wings and a tiara on her head. Her weapon is by her side.

"Is that normal for her"? Jerrica asks them. She is caught very off guard by it. The Lore Keeper teens shrug as it is a mystery even for them.

Nicole also powers up her book as the others power up their weapons. "Lets defeat them and get out of here". Terra said to them.

"With pleasure", the teens said in unison.

"Power of Saint Francis", Oliver said out loud.

"Power of Saint Cecilia", Johan said out loud.

"Power of Saint Kateri Tekakwitha", Riley

said out loud.

Power of Saint Margaret", Ingrid said out loud.

"Power of Saint Thomas Aquinas". Charlie said out loud.

Power of Saint Eugene de Mazenod". Logan said out loud.

"Power of Saint Joan of Arc", Adrienne said out loud.

"Power of Saint Rita of Cascia", Ray said out loud.

"Power of Saint Adelaide", Terra said out loud.

"Power of Saint Nicholas of Tolentino". Emery said out loud.

"Power of Saint Patrick", Nicole said out loud.

The Lore Keeper Rangers power up their weapons as AV has a sword in her hands.

"Fire", they said in unison as they released the attack on them.

AV charges at Judariot as she slashes at him as a cut lands on his left arm as he is send back a lot. Judariot looks at the wound as he realizes that it will become a scar.

Zeomaxius is sent back a lot as his demon powers are taken away. "No, I need them to destory you". Zeomaxius said to them.

AV returns to the rangers as Nicole opens the book to a blank page to put Judariot and Zeomaxius in it. "Not on my watch", Nicole said to them.

"By the order and decree of the Elemental Saint of Miracles, thy evil enemy of the earth shall forever be in this book. Thy enemy has escaped from the Rangers of the Unity Force only to come back to harm the rangers now. Let the Earth know that she shall never be brought back to life". Nicole said as she powering up the book.

As Nicole is holding the book open, a cyan light Vortex is opening up. The rangers are stunned by this as a Vortex is starting to be created and forming. Judariot frowns as he realizes that the rangers will win.

As Zeomaxius gets pulled into the Vortex, he turns to Judariot in hopes to get out. "Hey what are you doing"? Zeomaxius said to Judariot.

Judariot looks Zeomaxius as it is his time to leave. "I am far from done from being destroyed". Judariot said to Zeomaxius.

As the Lore Keeper Rangers fire their weapons at Judariot, Judariot gets hit as there is an explosion. Plus Zeomaxius gets sucked into the Book of Jesse. Nicole closes the book with the help from Terra.

As the battle is over and the smoke from the explosion is gone. AV transformed back into her normal form as she passed out. Adam and Jerrica catches her just in time. "I am glad that Judariot is defeated once more". Oliver said to them. They nod in agreement as one of the Lore Keepers teens is not sure.

"Lets head back to the Tower", Terra said to them as they teleport back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, AV is being treated by Sister Clara as the teens are wondering about what happened to Judariot . "I am glad to see that Zeomaxius got captured in the book, but what ever happened to Judariot"? Jerrica asks them.

Terra shrugs to Jerrica as she does not know. "I do not know Jerrica. The first time around, he got knocked into the Vortex Chamber at the Underground Abyss. This time, he got hit by your attacks and there was an explosion that caused him to vanish. What I want to know is how AV got engulfed by that blue aura. The only time I seen that sort of thing before is done by the red, gold, and silver Unity Force Rangers. It is a very special form that can only be activated under very special circumstances". Terra said to the Lore Keeper Rangers.

Sora looks at Terra as it would explain things. "Did you see it in action before"? Sora curiously asks Terra.

Terra nods to Sora as she does remember it well. "Yes, when they did it, they look like angel princesses and it look complete. My guess is that AV's is incomplete that causes her to pass out like she did". Terra said to them.

Adam nods as he thinks back to the first time AV went into that form. "Everything is starting to make sense now". Adam said to them.

Dream Sequence

AV is in a heavenly space as she is in her normal clothes. She feels warm and comforted as a being is appearing to her. "Hello Avalon Victoria", the female being said to her. She appears to be a 7 to 10 year old girl as she has a princess dress with a tiara on her head.

AV looks around as she notices the young princess. "Who are you"? AV asks the young princess. She is wondering why she is there to her.

The princess looks at AV as she gets closer to her. "You might not remember me, but I do know who and what you and one of your friends are". The princess said to AV.

AV is getting a little bit creeped out by it. "How do you know who and what my friend and I are"? AV asks the princess.

The princess looks at AV as she shakes her head. "I know who and what you and your friend are because you two give me kindness when one else did. You and your friend are the balance of the elements and values of life". The princess said to AV.

AV is trying to understand the meaning. "Why are you here now though"? AV asks the princess.

The princess looks at AV as the dream is about to end. "I am here to tell you that your form is incomplete. You have to defeat your personal demons of your past. You have to fully forgive the person that has caused the deepest pain of your past. You have to make a declaration of being acceptance. Finally, you and your friend has to remember what happened on that day with me". The princess said to AV as the dream ends.

End Dream

AV opens her eyes as she looks around in the med bay. "Where are my friends"? AV asks the nun.

Sister Clara looks AV as she smiles to her. "They are waiting in the main ops. I had them leave the room for you rest. You must have been very exhausted to pass like that dear". Sister Clara said to AV.

AV sighs as she is probably going to get an ear full about it from her friends. Plus Charlie is already woken up and rejoined the others. "How long I was out for anyways"? AV asks the nun.

The nun looks at the clock in the room. "About an hour, plus your friends will be happy to see you. Plus you should take it easy". Sister Clara said AV.

AV nods as she nods to the nun. "I will", AV said to Sister Clara as she leaves the room.

AV is walking in the main ops room. "Hey guys", AV said to them. The Lore Keeper teens look at AV as they give her hugs. "AV please do us a huge favor". Cassie said to AV.

AV looks at them as she gets the feeling on what that is. "Sure what", AV said to them.

"DO NOT SCARE US LIKE THAT WAY AGAIN". The teens said to AV. AV has a sheepish look on her face. As they said their goodbyes to the Elemental Saint Rangers, they returned to their own time.

Back at the Great Library, Lurre is not doing so well as she has that fading look in her. She sighs as she does not have much strength in her. "Hello Lurre", The Spirit of Jesse said to Lurre.

Lurre turns around as she looks at Jesse. "Jesse, you are in spirit form now I see". Lurre said to Jesse.

The Spirit of Jesse nods to Lurre. "Yes, my curse got broken a few months ago. I have come to warn you that Judariot is in your time now. I know that Nicole and the other Elemental Saints has lost her ability to morph and using the book to capture evil villains and beings. In order for the Lore Keepers rangers to earn and fully use the powers of the Elemental Saints is that two of the rangers must defeat their personal demons of their past. Also I sensed that the one called Abby has earned the forgiveness from the Red Star Descendant Ranger". The Spirit of Jesse said to Lurre.

Lurre nods as she looks at the book that is under lock and key. "I see. It will not be long now, and I understand my friend, and it is good to see you before I fade away permanently". Lurre said to the Spirit of Jesse. The Spirit of Jesse nods to Lurre as he disappears.

Meanwhile, Yimsim is confused by what happened by Zeomaxius. "That fool said things about those rangers that defeated my master. How did he know about them"? Yimsim said to himself.

Judariot appears from the shadows as he looks at Yimsim. "He does not know about them, and besides he is destroyed and gone". Judariot said to Yimsim.

Yimsim seems to by it as he nods to him. "Of course", Yimsim said to Judariot as he goes with his plans.

Back in the past at the Tower, Reverend Mother walk towards the teens and Terra as she is holding a wrapped item in a cyan colored blanket. "Nicole, I have something for you". Reverend Mother said to Nicole.

The teens look at each other as they are curious by what Reverend Mother has for her. As Reverend Mother hands the item to Nicole, Nicole unwraps the cloth on it reveals to be the cyan Elemental Saint Shard. "I do not understand. How did I earn this. We have not gotten started with the Shard Quest"? Nicole asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Nicole as she nods to her. "You have come a long way my dear, and I suspected that you are the one that my sister and brother in law helped. They told me to give this to you when you were ready to earn it. When you sealed Zeomaxius and Kayleigh into he Book of Jesse, I knew it is time for you to earn it. They would be so proud of you". Reverend Mother said to them as she has tears of joy in her eyes.

Terra is surprised to see Reverend Mother to show her emotions. She has a full smile on her face. "As a ranger mentor and ranger, I am proud as well. Plus we should head on home, and I am declaring tomorrow to be a day off. After all the trouble and grief we have been through lately with Judariot and his demon beast, we do deserve it". Terra said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head on home.

End Chapter

This is fourth and final part of the special team up. There will be a filler up next to kick start the next arc that will be the shard quest.

Next Chapter: A Very Unusual Day Off


	62. Chapter 62

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 62: A Very Unusual Day Off

Charlie sighs as he is up in the middle of the night. Normally, he would be sleeping like the others and most people. However, he is dealing with the terms about what mostly Judariot did to him. 'I can understand how Terra feels about being beaten up by Judariot'. Charlie thought to himself as he thinks back to the moment that he and AV got pulled out from those machines.

"I can see that you are restless, Charlie". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Charlie as he appears to him.

Charlie turns to Saint Thomas Aquinas as he nods to him. "I couldn't sleep like I should be. How can I deal with what happened at that place just like Terra"? Charlie asks Saint Thomas Aquinas.

The saint shakes his head to Charlie. "Why do you desire to come to terms with what happened just like Terra"? Saint Thomas Aquinas asks Charlie.

Charlie looks at his saint as he does think about it. "I want to move on and deal with it quickly just like she did when she came back to us from her ordeal that Judariot put her through". Charlie said to Saint Thomas Aquinas.

Saint Thomas Aquinas looks at Charlie as he gives him something to think about. "Moving on from things like that, it is not very easy to do. Do you think that Terra swept her problems under the rug and went on with life like nothing even happened"? Saint Thomas Aquinas asks Charlie.

Charlie thinks about it as he shakes his head to Saint Thomas Aquinas. "No, even though she was kidnapped by her ex boyfriend a bit later after that. I do not even know if she has gotten nightmares about them". Charlie said to Saint Thomas Aquinas.

Saint Thomas Aquinas nods to Charlie. "Exactly, you and Terra are two completely different people. It is most likely that you will be coming to terms with what happened in a different way. The first step is to talk about what happened with them. Plus I doubt that young Rachel will let you fall apart". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he deeply thinks about it. "No, Ray would not let me fall apart". Charlie said to Saint Thomas Aquinas.

Saint Thomas Aquinas nods as he looks at Charlie. "Talk about it with all of them, Charlie. Having support from them will help you in more ways than one". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Charlie as he vanishes from him. Charlie lays back in bed as he tries to get some sleep.

Back at the Tower, Terra is having a strange dream of her own. It is not a scary dream, but it is an unusual one that she had when she was little.

Dream Sequence

Terra is looking around outside as she looks like she is revisiting an old dream she had when she was little. "This is weird. It is like I am walking down memory lane of dreams". Terra thought to herself.

Terra looks at one dream in particular. She went up to the dream window as she looks out on it. She notice a yellow and pink tiger cubs playing with each other. The yellow tiger is a bit older than the pink tiger cub by 3 years. Yet the two of them are like sisters in a way. "I never understood why I had that dream". Terra said to herself.

All the sudden the dream scenery changes as it has two full grown tigers in it. The tigers are in the same yellow and pink respectively just like before when they were cubs. However the two of them are not playing like they were cubs. The two tigers look like they do not recognize each other as they are staring at each other.

All the sudden, a dark and evil force like two strange beings are targeting the yellow tiger. As the two tigers are fighting the evil strange being, the pink tiger pushes the yellow tiger out of the way from being captured. As the pink tiger is taken away, the yellow tiger roars out of sadness.

'The pink tiger that you always dreamt about is someone who you will truly met very soon. It is me. You are getting very close to learn the truth about what happened to our mother. The ones that pulled off the fake death are the same ones that were involved with sending the same fake boyfriend'. A female voice said to Terra.

Terra looks around as she hears the voice. "What do you mean by it is me and our mother? I want to see your face". Terra said as she is curious about the owner of the voice. The female voice does not respond back to Terra as the dream ends.

Dream Ends

Terra wakes up as she is very confused by what the female voice said to her. "Was that my younger biological sister? Plus what does all of this have to do with the Gradios"? Terra though to herself as she is puzzled by dream.

That afternoon, Terra and the teens are at the park enjoying the day off from training. She realizes that Charlie has not talked about what happened in the warehouse. "Charlie, why you have not talked about what happened in the warehouse"? Oliver asks Charlie. The teens nod in agreement as they turn to him.

Charlie looks at them as he shrugs to them. "Well, being kidnapped was not fun at all. Plus it felt like time has gone much slower as well". Charlie said to them.

Terra nods as she looks at Charlie. "I know what feels like Charlie. It is a hard place to be in. Being tortured by Judariot, it can leave you messed up as well". Terra said to Charlie.

The teens look at Charlie as Ray has a compassionate look on her face as she is supporting him to talk about it. It is unusual for her to be on the supportive end. "He really did a number on me. It felt like he wanted to break me. He tossed me around like a rag doll. Before he did all of that, I lead the escape attempt with AV with me. For some reason, she reminded me of you Ray. It maybe because of her age and the amount of trouble, but I wanted her to be free and spared from what they have planned for us mostly her. We got caught by Zeomaxius and Judariot, and we gotten separated. I watched AV being taken away by Zeomaxius. I ended up in a room with Judariot and that when he really did a huge number on me. I gotten tired and exhausted that he placed in a machine next to her. It look like some sort of cocoon machine. Once I was in the machine, I could not move or struggle at all". Charlie said to them. He said as he lets it all out.

Terra sighs as it is the same cocoon machine that she was in herself. "I know what it feels like to be in that machine myself, Charlie. Years ago, when I was on Zack's team, it was my first time being kidnapped by the main villains along with Zane. I made an opportunity to escape and Zane followed my lead. We were caught of course. I was carried away by Zeomaxius and Tir at the time. Zane watched me being taken away. I was brought to the room where that machine was there. I struggled to break free. I was restrained in the machine. As they closed the machine lid, I felt the force field and the cocoon wrappings on me as I was put under that animated sleep. By the time I got out of from that thing, I was barely waking up and couldn't move at all". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Terra as he has a question. "Terra, how did you come to terms about being kidnapped by Judariot"? Charlie asks Terra.

Terra looks at Charlie as it is a hard question. "I did talk about it with all of you. The pain that he put me through was intense. I did not allow him get to me and get under my skin. If he did got under my skin, he would have been in my head causing me to doubt myself". Terra said to Charlie.

Johan nods as it does make sense to her. "I can see about her, but how are you doing thought"? Johan asks Charlie. He and Riley nod as this is different this time.

Charlie looks at them as he has to be honest with them. "I am trying to deal with it. It makes me wonder if I am weak". Charlie said to them.

Riley gives Charlie that look on her face. "It does not make you weak Charlie". Riley said to Charlie.

Ingrid nods in agreement with Riley. "No, you are coming to terms with it in your way". Ingrid said to Charlie.

Logan nods in agreement as he has that knowing look. "Yeah, we will be concerned about you if you are acting weird or withdrawing from us this late in saving the world". Logan said to Charlie.

Adrienne nods as she looks at Charlie and Ray. "Besides, I do not think that Ray will allow you to beat yourself over it". Adrienne said to Charlie.

Ray nods as she has that butt kicking smirk on her face. "Yeah other wise, I will have to kick your butt". Ray said to them.

Emery nods in agreement with Ray. "Yeah you don't want to be on the receiving end of the butt kicking". Emery said to Charlie.

Nicole nods as she is thinking about the shard piece that she earned from Reverend Mother. "None of us should ever get on the receiving end of a butt kicking from Ray unless he or she has earned it". Nicole said to them.

Just as the team are enjoying them selves, all the sudden, ten strange portals are opening up around them. "Ok this is weird even for us". Oliver said to them. "Is this their doing or the book"? Johan asks them.

Terra is not sure what is going on. She grabs her morphor out as she contacts Reverend Mother. "Reverend Mother, what's going on"? Terra asks her.

"It seems that the ten of you are going to head to different places. I am looking at the paper and it is going". Reverend Mother said to Terra as it causing it.

As the wind vortex grabs them to go into the portal, the teens realize that they can not pull themselves out of it. "Guys", Charlie said to them.

"Where are we going"? Ray asks them.

"I do not know". Riley said to them.

"Stay in contact". Logan said to them.

"Guys be careful". Ingrid said to them.

"This is getting crazier even for us". Emery said to them.

"I agree", Adrienne said as she is sucked into the pink portal.

The teens are shocked by it as Nicole is trying to pull Logan out of his. "Logan, I am going to pull you out". Nicole said to him.

Logan looks how his sister is trying to do it. "I do not know how much longer you can hang on". Logan said to Nicole.

As Nicole is losing her brother's grip, the teens including Emery and Terra are sucked into their portals. Nicole has tears in her eyes as she watches them being sent to who knows where as the portal closes.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru notices that the teens are heading on their shard quest. "So they are heading on their quest now. I might as well send them a personal gift for them to deal with. Plus it will be time for me to raise the Abyss to the surface". Empress Temptaru said to herself. She went towards a cell away from the others. She approaches two people who are chained and with iron masks over their faces. They have dingy clothes like they have been trapped in the Underground Abyss for a while now. "I am surprised that the two of you are still holding on strong for this long". Empress Temptaru said to them.

"We will not give in to demands, Temptaru". The first figure said to Temptaru as it is a man.

"That's right, the rangers will defeat you once and for all". The second figure said to Temptaru as it is a female.

Empress Temptaru frowns as she looks at them. "You two are more defiant than the gold ranger herself". Empress Temptaru said to them as she leaves the room.

In another dimension, a young college student is puzzled by a strange dream she had the other night as she is wondering about a yellow tiger. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. She has a pink shirt with jeans and sandals. "Why do I get the feeling that I am going to meet someone I never thought even existed". The girl said to herself as she is about to find out that her world will be turning upside down.

End Chapter

This filler has Charlie talking to his teammates about what happened with Judariot and him coming to terms with it. Anyways this will kick start with the shard quest arc. Although, it may be an two parter or an all in one chapters. However most likely it will be in a two parter.

Next Chapter: A Tale of Two Dimensions Part 1


	63. Chapter 63

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 63: From One Dimension Part:1

Back in the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru notice that ten of the rangers are transported to a another location. "So it is that Cyan ranger is in Riverdale all her lonesome that is interesting indeed". Empress Temptaru said to herself. She looks at the monitor as she sees that the gold ranger is in a different dimension called Dresden. "Perhaps I can send a monster to this one". Empress Temptaru said to herself as she notice one of the beast that the rangers destroyed is the Wild Cat Demon. "I loved it when its jealousy thorn took the control of the purple ranger. Perhaps this time, it should take control of a non ranger". Empress Temptaru said to herself as she created the upgraded wild cat demon.

"I am ready to serve". The upgraded wild cat demon beast said to Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru looks at the demon beast. "I want you to go through this portal that I created to where the gold ranger is. Destroy her and the Rangers if there are any there. Plus find someone who has a lot of jealousy for your jealousy thorn". Empress Temptaru said to the demon beast as she creates a dimensional portal.

"It will be my pleasure". The demon beast said to Empress Temptaru as it went through to the same dimension as the gold ranger.

In another dimension, Terra falls out from the portal as she is falling down from the sky. She notices her beast morphor and her military dog tags are also falling into two different ways. She frowns that she won't be able to reach them. "Oh crap, Spirit Form", Terra said as she transform into her spirit form. She floats down to the ground as she does not know where two of her things as landed. As she is on the ground, she transformed back to her human form as she is looking for her old morphor and her military dog tags.

At a unknown location, a corrupted knight named Jefferson went up to a king and queen. "Your majesties, it seems that the ranger that Tristan failed to kill and destroy is in this very dimension. Plus I have observed that dimension, and it seems that those humans has learned the truth about that car accident that lead to the fake death of a woman who is that ranger's mother". Jefferson said to them.

The King and Queen is very intrigued about the information. "Very interesting Jefferson, make you sure you destroy that ranger this time". The King said to Jefferson. "She may have gotten away from Tristan last time, but she won't get away this time". The Queen said to Jefferson.

Jefferson nods as he has a yellow and gold knight outfit. He has dashing good looks with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

Back at the clubhouse, Emi is doing some training with Dean as her fighting skills are getting better. "Who knew that you are a natural born fighter Emi? You are picking up on it very well". Dean said to Emi.

Abigail nods as she does see it. "Yeah, it looks like you are a fast learner". Abigail said to Emi.

Emi has a sense of pride on her face. "Do you think the others will be surprised by it"? Emi asks them as she wants to show them.

Dean and Abigail look at each other as they turn back to Emi. "Yeah I think they will be surprised by it". Dean said to Emi.

Alex and the teens arrive at the club house as they had their most strangest battle ever. "I am telling you guys. That thing was out of control". Ethan said to them.

Emi looks at the teens as she sighs as they were gone in an important mission. She could not join them because she was not a Mystic Knight like they are. "Hey guys how was your mission"? Emi asks them.

Adrian looks at the young intern. "It was rough and difficult. At least we destroyed it, nothing for you to worry about". Adrian said as he has his egotistical attitude showing off.

Ellie gives him a look as she rolls her eyes at him. "Give it a rest before I kick your butt". Ellie said to Adrian.

Emi looks at them as she wants to spar. "Hey guys, I am wondering if I can spar with you guys". Emi said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is a huge surprise for them. "You want to spar with us. I have no reason why not". Alex said to Emi.

Robbie shrugs as he does not mind it. "Same here", Robbie said to Emi. He does want everyone to get better including Emi.

As the teens shrug in agreement, Adrian is a bit dismayed by Emi's request. "She is not even one of us. It should be for Mystic Knights only. Besides, I have been fighting them a lot longer than you have". Adrian said to Emi.

Emi frowns as she glares at Adrian. The teens notice a sudden burst of determination in her. "If you sound so confident, you should go first". Emi said to Adrian.

Adrian is taken back by Emi as he is not expecting it. "I have to agree with Emi, Adrian". Dean said to Adrian. Adrian is put on the spot as his mouth gets him into it. The teens including Ellie agrees as well.

As the spar gets started between Adrian and Emi, the teens are noticing that Emi is putting up a fight against Adrian. "She is not bad like she could give him a run for his money". Ethan said to them.

The teens look at each Ethan as he does agree with him. "I can see that happening". Robbie said to them.

As Adrian wins the spar, Emi sighs as she lost. "See what I told you, you should stay here and not getting hurt. The only reason why you managed to land a few blows on me is that you were lucky". Adrian said to Emi.

Emi looks at Adrian as it is a very low blow. She is very upset as she has tears building in her eyes. "I hope you observed this one you idiotic jerk". Emi said as she punched him in the nose as she takes off crying.

The teens look at Adrian as they glared at him. "Was that even needed"? Sam asks Adrian. He has his arms crossed.

Robbie nods in agreement with Sam. "Yeah plus she really did really well for her first time".

"Yeah that was low even for you". Bay said to Adrian.

"You earned that and then some". Ethan said to Adrian.

"If I had to guess is that Emi spent a lot of time observing our fighting skills while we were sparring. You really did not suspect her learning a thing or two from us without us knowing it". Delia said to Adrian.

Alex is the most furious with Adrian. "This is the lowest thing you have ever done. I do not want to talk to you right now until you have fully apologized to her and make up to her". Alex said to Adrian.

Ellie looks at Adrian as she sees that his nose is bleeding and possibly broken. "I am with Alex and with everything they said. Plus I should have kicked your butt but Emi beat me to the punch". Ellie said to them.

Adrian looks at them as he sees the others leaving. Dean shakes his head as Abigail sighs as she looks at his nose.

Emi is very upset as tears are falling down her face. She is avoiding everyone as she trips and stumbles over a tree root as she fell to the ground. Emi feels her ankle getting sprained as she whimpers it out from the tree root. She manages to stand up, but as she takes a step she falters to the ground again. Emi sighs as she is feeling worse about herself. "This is not how I want my day turning out to be". Emi said to herself.

A strange shadowy figure spots her as it saw that there are rangers here. 'You are perfect for my thorn'. The figure said to itself. Just as it fires it, it hits Emi at the back of her neck. It takes off for a different location.

Emi feels a strange pinch on the back of her neck. She does not find anything as she has no idea what it could be that hit her.

"Hey are you alright"? A young woman asks Emi as she went up towards her. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. She has a purple shirt with blue jeans and sandals.

Emi looks at the new person as it is the first friendly face outside of the others. "Not really, I must have sprained my ankle. My name is Emi by the way". Emi said to the young woman.

The young woman looks at Emi as she notices the tears in her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Emi, my name is TJ. It looks like a lot more than a not really". The young woman named TJ said to Emi.

Emi looks at TJ as she nods to her. "Your right, an egotistical guy said some really mean things to me. It is huge blow to my self confidence after all the practice into learning to fight". Emi said to TJ.

TJ looks at Emi as she rolls her eyes about it. "It must have been a huge blow for you. Like I always say, egotistical guys can take a hike because they have a harder fall". TJ said to Emi.

Emi looks at TJ as she does feel a bit better. She wipes the tears from her eyes. "I can definitely agree to that. I punched him in the nose". Emi said to TJ.

TJ nods to Emi as she helps her up. "I bet he did not saw that one coming. That's why I am more into attractive nerdy and sensitive guys". TJ said to Emi.

Emi nods as it did felt good. "You really helped me feel better". Emi said to TJ. She stands up as her ankle is in a lot of pain.

TJ went to Emi as she is supporting her. "Let me get you to the health services, my mom is a nurse". TJ said to Emi.

Emi nods as she looks at TJ. "Alright", Emi said to TJ as they head to the health services on campus.

On campus, Alex and the others are trying to find Emi. "I swear Adrian went too far this time". Ellie said to them as she is furious with him.

Robbie nods in agreement as Adrian is not his favorite person right now. "Yeah you really can't blame Emi for observing us while we sparred or learning fighting skills from Dean. I mean if we are fighting an corrupted knight and something could attack Dean, Abigail, and Emi. We could not get away to help them. In some sense, Dean, Abigail, and Emi are our last line of defense". Robbie said to them.

The teens look at Robbie as it does make a lot of sense. "I never thought about it like that, but you are definitely right about that". Bay said to Robbie.

All the sudden, Alex feels a vision coming on as she is getting a headache. She puts her hands on her head. It catches the attention from the teens. Ellie is helping Alex as she looks at the vision.

Vision

A woman is getting out of a car as she got into a car accident. She is holding an item being wrapped in a gold cloth. All the sudden, a Gradios went up towards her. "If you even try to find a way back, I will have no problem with taking your daughter, that shard piece, and that baby that you are carrying". The corrupted knight named Jefferson.

As time goes by, a demon beast, a dark yellow and black monster, and Jefferson are attacking an innocent female on campus. "You should have been destroyed by Tristan". Jefferson said to the girl.

The girl looks at Jefferson as she does not know what it is talking about. As a gold ranger shows up as it is defending her, the gold is very angry for more than one reason. "You have taken control of someone again didn't you". The gold ranger said to the demon beast". The gold ranger is ready to fight.

End Vision

Alex is very puzzled by the vision as she looks at them. She is perplexed about the vision. "You ok Alex"? Delia asks Alex.

Alex looks at Delia as the most recent vision is very confusing. "It sounds like the Gradios has messed with another dimension even more than we realized. Plus there is some sort of demon beast along with a strange monster. What is getting weirder that all three of them are targeting an innocent person, and another gold ranger defending her. What really takes things strange is that the ranger said that you have taken control of someone again". Alex said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a strange vision. "That is strange, but we have never fought a demon beast before". Bay said to them.

Sam nods as something about it is very strange. "Yeah plus how did a demon beast even got here"? Sam asks them.

Ethan nods as something else is bothering them. "Plus who is the gold ranger that showed up as well"? Ethan asks them.

Ellie looks at them as it could be Adrian. "Was it Adrian that you saw in the vision"? Ellie asks Alex.

Alex shakes her head to Ellie. "I do not think it is Adrian guys. The ranger suit looks very different from us. Plus the ranger looks like it has fought that demon beast before and it has controlled someone before". Alex said to them. She grabs the morphor to contact Abigail and Dean.

"Abigail, has anything landed into this dimension or anything strange has popped up on the monitors"? Alex asks Abigail.

It is not long until Abigail spots something. "That's strange there is two ranger energy readings on campus. One of them is yellow and the other one is gold". Abigail said to Alex.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering who it is. "Is Adrian at the clubhouse"? Alex asks Abigail.

"No, Dean and I sent Adrian to find Emi to apologize. He left after I healed his broken nose". Abigail said to Alex.

Alex nods as the communication ends. "Thanks", Alex said to Abigail. She turns to them. "Looks like Adrian is finding Emi". Alex said to them. The teens nod as they are wondering how Emi will be when he finds her.

Emi leaves health services as TJ is with her. She has a cast on her ankle as she has a pair of crutches. "I appreciate you getting me here, TJ". Emi said to TJ.

TJ nods to Emi as she nods to her. "It is no problem Emi. Do you need help getting back to your dorm"? TJ asks Emi.

Emi shakes her head to TJ. "No thanks , I can get there from here". Emi said to TJ. TJ nods to Emi. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me". TJ said to Emi. Emi nods as she leaves TJ as she uses the crutches to get around.

TJ sighs as she pulls out the dog tags. She has no idea who they belong, but she did not ask her mom about them. 'I need to meet up with Sarah back at the Sorority House. The owner of the dog tags and this device will have to wait'. TJ thought to herself as she heads in a different direction as she is holding the yellow morphor.

Emi is heading back to the clubhouse as she hears someone calling her name. "Emi hold up a minute". Adrian said to Emi.

Emi turns around as she glares at Adrian. The thorn that is in the back of her neck is starting to grow. "What do you want Adrian? You already made me feel bad once today". Emi said as she is very angry at him.

Adrian looks at Emi as something is not right. "Yeah but I", Adrian said to Emi. All the sudden, Emi feels really strange like something is taking her over. She transformed into a heart broken monster. She has a dark yellow, red, and black outfit like she is under mind control by something.

Adrian gets hit by the mind controlled Emi as it takes off. He sighs as he grabs his morphor. "Guys, we got a huge problem". Adrian said to them as he hopes that the others will listen to him.

"Did you apologize to Emi yet"? Ellie asks Adrian.

Adrian sighs as it is Ellie. "I was going to apologize but something is seriously wrong with Emi. She has transformed into a monster of some kind and taken off". Adrian said to them.

"WHAT", the teens yell back at Adrian.

Adrian sighs as he does not know how it could have happened. "She glared at me at first glance like she is more furious than a hornet's nest. That's when she drastically changed". Adrian said as he is very confused by it.

"We must be missing something huge about this. We need to head back to the clubhouse". Alex said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as it is very puzzling about it. "Alright", Adrian said to Alex as he heads back to the clubhouse.

At the park, the wild cat demon beast sees the monster under his control because of his heart broken thorn. "Hello my pet", the wild cat demon beast said to the monster.

"Hey you, what are you doing here"? Jefferson asks the demon beast as he does not like that a demon is in his dimension.

The wildcat demon beast looks at knight. "I have my own agenda thank you. Besides, I know that a two time ranger who is also a ranger mentor is here. I faced this particular ranger before. Gang up on this ranger together and she won't be going back to the same dimension where I am from". The wildcat demon beast said to Jefferson.

Jefferson looks at the demon beast as it is intrigued by it. "I see where you are going with this. What's with this monster here"? Jefferson asks the wild cat demon beast.

The wildcat demon beast looks at Jefferson. "My pet here, she is under control of my broken heart thorn. It seems that someone she knows has really hurt her. I do believe it is a male ranger wearing gold". The wildcat demon beast said to Jefferson.

Jefferson nods as he knows who it is. "You must have gotten around here to see a lot". Jefferson said to the wild cat demon beast.

The wildcat demon beast nods to Jefferson. "Exactly", the wildcat demon beast said to Jefferson as a plan is forming.

Back at the clubhouse, the teens are together as things are not adding up. "What exactly happened when you saw Emi, Adrian"? Abigail asks Adrian.

Adrian looks at them like he is in the hot seat. "I saw her hoping on a pair of crutches. She must have sprained her ankle and came out from the health services building with another girl who parted ways from her. When she saw me, something drastically changed at first sight. She gotten really angry very quickly that it transformed her into a monster. She punched me and took off". Adrian said to them.

The teens look at each other Abigail does more digging. She frowns as she realizes that a demon beast did travel to their dimension. "It seems that this demon is here to this dimension". Abigail said to them as she shows an image of the demon beast to the rangers.

Alex frowns as it has something to do with Emi turning into a monster. "What I want to know is how that thing turned Emi into a monster". Alex said to them.

Just as the teens shrug about it, the alarm is going off. They see the demon beast, the monster, and a corrupted knight attacking. They notice girl in particular as it is TJ. "We better get there before it is too late". Delia said to them.

Sam nods as he looks at Alex as it this time they have to save one of their own. "Yeah plus we have to save Emi this time". Sam said to them. The teens nod as Adrian sighs in agreement as this mess is his fault. As they head out to the battle, they have no idea that another gold ranger will be teaming up with them in the fight.

End Chapter

Yeah this is a Terra focused chapter. It was going to a Terra and Ingrid focus chapter, but it would have been a bit much.

Next Chapter: From One Dimension Part 2


	64. Chapter 64

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 64: From One Dimension Part 2

On campus, TJ s sitting on a bench as her mom named Daphne rejoins her. "Mom, does the name Terra Michelle Sloane mean anything to you"? TJ asks her mom. She is holding the military dog tags necklace. She is trying to figure out who they belong to.

Daphne looks at the necklace as she has tears in her eyes. "Yes, but where did you find this"? Daphne asks TJ as she is curious about it.

TJ looks at Daphne as this is very new to her like a huge secret is about to be told. "I found it lying on the ground. It looked like it was dropped from the sky. Mom, what is it that you are not telling me"? TJ asks Daphne.

Daphne looks at her youngest daughter. "The truth is sweet heart is that". Daphne begins to say to TJ as all the sudden they are ambushed by the monsters.

"Well, it seems like your family discovered the truth about your death. It is time that I make the death a reality this time". Jefferson said to Daphne.

TJ looks at the strange knight as it is glaring at Daphne. She glares back at him as she is furious at him. "I may not know what you are talking about, but you don't threaten a Sloane". TJ said to the knight.

TJ looks at Daphne as she realizes that she did something to protect her a long time ago. "Mom, I want you to go and hide some where safe. Don't worry about me". TJ said to Daphne.

Daphne looks at her daughter as she is a bit reminded of her older daughter. "Alright", Daphne said as she runs from the scene.

TJ grabs the device as she has a strange feeling of knowing what to do. "You really messed with the wrong Sloane. Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", TJ said as she unknowingly morphs into ranger form.

As the fight begins, the other teens arrive at the scene. They are very confused by the ranger. "Umm, who is that"? Bay asks them as she is perplexed by it.

Ethan shrugs in the same confusion. "I do not know but we got to help her out". Ethan said to them.

"Mythical Force Mystic Knights", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The wildcat demon beast looks at them as it is has an evil grin. "Now my pet attack the one that has hurt you the most". The wild cat demon beast said to the monster.

Adrian frowns as he looks at the monster. Alex is very furious by it. "Alright, what did you do to Emi"? Alex asks the demon beast.

The wild cat demon beast laughs at them. "My broken heart thorn has your precious friend under my control. Plus here I thought I would see my former pet or better yet an Elemental Saint ranger". The demon beast said to them.

The Mythic Knights look at each other as it is getting more confusing. "Did that thing just say an Elemental Saint Ranger"? Delia asks them. "Yeah plus who is that former pet"? Sam asks them.

Jefferson looks at them as he is starting to attack Alex and the yellow ranger. "What did you do to the Sloane family anyways"? Alex asks Jefferson.

Jefferson looks at the red ranger as he is only interested in the yellow ranger. "I sensed that one of them had a special item that is meant for one of them. When she was away from those six brats especially the youngest one of hers, I waited until something happened to her. That car accident fit the bill. I told her if she found a way to come back to her family, I would have taken the youngest, that baby she was pregnant with and that special item. It all happened 23 years ago". Jefferson said to them.

The yellow ranger frown as it is talking about her mom's family. "You separated my mom from her family". The yellow ranger said to the corrupted knight.

Jefferson looks at the ranger as he has gotten under her skin. "Oh yes, now, I will personally destroy you and them before you could ever meet your older sister". Jefferson said to them.

Adrian frowns as he has his hands full against the monster who is actually Emi. He is facing the monster's illusions as it is a bit harder this time. Plus as he tries to bet on the demon best, he gets blocked by the monster itself. He is getting hit by the monster's blows.

"Adrian, you alright"? Ellie asks Adrian. She rushes over to help him.

Adrian looks at Ellie as he groans. "That thing is really intensely wants to defeat me, and yet I want to fight that demon that is controlling Emi". Adrian said to Ellie.

Ellie looks at Adrian as she shakes her head. "Did it ever occurred to you that monster is getting more power every time it hits you because you are the one that hurt Emi in more ways than one". Ellie said to Adrian.

Adrian looks at Ellie as he does not want to admit it to her. "Yeah but it is because of that demon that caused Emi to become a monster". Adrian said to Ellie.

Jefferson and the monster found a perfect time to land a blow on Adrian and the yellow ranger. The two of them gets knocked back a lot. The rangers are shocked to see that the yellow ranger is not the person that they were expecting.

"Hold on a minute, that's TJ", Alex said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that they are missing something huge. "Are you saying that you were expecting someone else"? Robbie asks them.

"Yeah but who"? Delia asks them. She whips some water at Jefferson to keep him back from the fallen female.

"How about me"? A female voice said to them as she appears in the fight. She is very furious as she glares at the demon beast. "I never thought you would be back to cause new trouble and put someone under your spores". The female said to the wild cat demon beast

The demon beast looks at the female. "What? You, where is that purple ranger girl"? The demon beast said as it has turn the ties for the rangers.

Adrian looks at the young woman as she does look familiar to him but does not place her. "You have to get to a safe place before you get hurt". Adrian said to the young woman.

The teens look at each other as they remember who it is. "Umm Adrian, that's not civilian". Alex said to him.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the young woman said as she morphs into gold ranger form.

The rangers are very surprised to see that she is a ranger. "So that's what an Elemental Saint Ranger looks like". Sam said to them. "Yeah but her voice is very familiar". Ellie said to them.

Adrian looks at the gold ranger. "Why do you share the same color as me anyways"? Adrian asks the gold ranger.

The gold ranger glares at Adrian as she shakes her head to him. "You have to get through to who ever is being controlled by that monster". The gold ranger said to Adrian.

The monster is going at Adrian yet again. "What? How do you know that"? Adrian asks the gold ranger.

The gold ranger looks at Adrian. "I have seen it before because that demon did that once before to one of my Rangers. Once is bad enough and twice is going too far. That demon picked your true The gold ranger said to Adrian.

Adrian looks at the gold ranger as Jefferson is coming at the gold ranger. "What but why me"? Adrian asks the gold ranger.

The gold ranger looks back at Adrian as she is dealing with Jefferson with the other rangers. "That monster is under the control of that demon beast. That demon beast saw how heart broken she got through something that you did to her. Every time you tried to fight the demon beast, that monster stopped you from getting to the demon beast. You are running away from your problems, and as a ranger it is a bad thing to do". The gold ranger said to Adrian.

The rangers are surprised by how the gold ranger is giving Adrian advice. "Is it just me or is she talking to Adrian like a ranger mentor"? Ethan asks them.

Jefferson frowns as he looks at the knocked out young woman. "I will finish her off first and then that gold ranger". Jefferson said to them.

Just as he goes to attack TJ, Daphne gives Jefferson a round house kick to the stomach. "Stay away from my daughters you ugly beast". Daphne said to Jefferson.

The rangers are very surprised by Daphne. "I did not see this coming at all". Alex said to them. The teens shrug as they are shocked by it as well.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to end the chapter here as Daphne Terra's and TJ's mom shows up to the fight. Plus the powerful conclusion of this will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: From One Dimension Part 3


	65. Chapter 65

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 65: From One Dimension Part 3

The battle is really heating up for the Mystic Knight Rangers. Not only they see a person demorphed from using a yellow morphor. A very pissed off civilian who is protecting her daughters. Finally they see a gold Elemental Saint Ranger who is just as pissed and angry about the wild cat demon beast having someone under its control of a special thorn.

"This is getting ridiculous. We don't need another civilian getting involved". Adrian said as he is very annoyed by it.

The gold Elemental Saint Ranger glares at him. "She got involved for a reason, pal". The gold Elemental Saint Ranger said to Adrian.

Alex looks at the Elemental Saint Ranger as she needs to come up with a new plan. "Bay, Ethan, and Robbie protect those two while Delia, Sam, Ellie, and I will deal with the corrupted knight. Adrian, you have to fight that monster and the demon beast with the other gold ranger". Alex said to them.

"Right", the group said to them as a plan has been made.

Adrian does a double take about it. "Wait a minute what"? Adrian said to Alex.

Delia looks at Adrian as she shakes her head to him. "That monster is actually Emi, Adrian. She is being controlled by that thing to pound and destroy you. That ranger who is with you knows how to deal with that sort of thing. You got to listen to her on how to get through to Emi". Delia said to Adrian.

Ellie nods in agreement with Delia. "Delia is right Adrian. If you don't do it, I will be happy to kick your butt and free Emi myself". Ellie said to Adrian. The rest of the Rangers nod in agreement.

Adrian groans as he does not want to be the one to do this. "Fine, I hope you know what you are doing Alex". Adrian said to Alex.

As the fight is going on, The gold Elemental Saint Ranger looks at Adrian as she grabs her weapon to face the demon beast. "I know you don't want to show your emotions but in times like this, the emotions has to come out". The gold Elemental Saint Ranger said to Adrian.

Adrian looks at the ranger as he is dodging the monster. "Yeah but this is a ranger battle not a shrinks office, and I keep my emotions away in the dark". Adrian said to the ranger.

The gold Elemental Saint ranger glares at Adrian. "I do not care if it's at an AA meeting and you keep your emotions in a jar with some dentures that belongs to a salty pirate. You are the only one that can get through to her". The gold Elemental Saint Ranger said to Adrian.

The others smirk as they like that line. "Remind me to keep that line the next time when some guy tries to hit on me". Bay said to them. "Who ever that ranger is, I do not want to get on her bad side". Ethan said to them. "If you only do the same thing for me". Sam said to them. "I think Alex, Delia, and Ellie are talking notes on it". Robbie said to them as they are using their powers against Jefferson.

Adrian frowns as he looks at the monster. He looks at the Gold Elemental Saint Ranger as she is busy dealing with the demon beast. "Emi, I know you are there. This is not you, and you got to fight it". Adrian said to the monster.

The monster is still coming at Adrian as it is not listening to him. It is still upset with him as it swings its arms at him. Adrian is dodging them. "I do not do this very often Emi. It makes me sad that you are being under the control of a foreign demon. You got upset and hurt and that is my fault". Adrian said to the monster.

The monster looks at Adrian as it does hear him. It glares at him as it is actually listening to him. The thorn is starting to show on the back of the monster's neck.

The others are noticing the thorn starting to show. "Guys look", Delia said to them. They see a black thorn on the back of the monster's neck. "Adrian is getting through to her". Sam said to them.

Alex and Ellie nod as they are happy about it. "You got to keep going Adrian". Alex said to Adrian.

The wildcat demon beast glares at Adrian as it got its hands full with the gold Elemental Saint Ranger. "No, attack him my pet", the wild cat demon beast yells at the monster.

"She is not your pet just like Ray was not your pet, fugly". The Gold Elemental Saint Ranger said to the wildcat demon beast.

Adrian looks at the them still going at it. 'That monster must have done the same thing to someone named Ray. Those Elemental Saints must have done what ever they did to save him. I have to do this to save Emi'. Adrian as he is about to do something that he rarely do. He has tears building in his eyes as he facing the monster.

The monster is starting to attack yet again as the thorn is still showing. "Emi, I am truly sorry for what I said about you. You are a part of this team like Alex, Delia, Ethan, Bay, Sam, Ellie and I are just in different ways and places. You help with Dean and Abigail, and I should have seen that you do get cooped up in the clubhouse. I am truly want to apologize to you. That beast and its thorn got to you instead and if anyone deserves to have that thorn, it is me. Emi, I want you to fight it". Adrian yells out to her like he is releasing his emotions and the tears underneath his helmet.

As the monster is hearing it, more of the thorn is coming out from the back of the monster's neck. Black energy is emitting from it as it is effecting Emi. "That thorn needs to be removed now". Alex said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as he runs to the monster as he flips over it. He gets on the monster's back as he grabs the thorn with his hands. "Emi", Adrian yells out to the monster.

The monster roars as the it is running out of control. "No that thorn must stay". The wildcat demon beast said to them. It charges in towards Adrian and the monster.

The gold Elemental Saint Ranger glares at it as she notices that Jefferson is about to be destroyed. "How about you taking a wipe out instead", the gold Elemental

Saint Ranger said to the demon beast as she makes it trip.

The wildcat demon beast gets trips as it collides with Jefferson for a double face pant into the ground. The Rangers laugh at them as it is awesome.

"Elemental Saint of Spirit, Aura", the ranger said as she uses her aura power on the monster.

The Mystic Knight Rangers are surprised by it as a gold blast of aura hits the monster. "I wonder what that is suppose to do"? Robbie asks them. The Rangers shrug as they are about to see it for themselves.

In Emi's mind scape, Emi is trapped as she can not get out from being controlled. "Hello, is anyone out there? I do not like being like this". Emi says out there as she is confused and hurt. The back of her neck is in a lot of pain as it is being removed".

"It is alright. The thorn that got planted inside of you is being removed. The one that deeply hurt you has apologized to you deeply", a female voice said to Emi as the gold ranger appears to her.

Emi is puzzled as she is a bit caught off guard by her. "A thorn was planted inside of me, but why"? Emi asks the gold ranger.

The gold ranger looks at Emi as she nods to her. "The evil demon beast saw how you were upset and heart broken you are. It sent its thorn to control you". The Gold Elemental Saint Ranger said to Emi.

Emi looks down on herself as she looks at the ranger. "I see but what's going on with the others. I want to be free". Emi said to the ranger.

The ranger created a small window for her to see the battle. Emi notices Adrian trying to pull the thorn out from her. She sees how Adrian is talking to her. "I am truly sorry Emi for what I said to you. This thorn has to come out. I know how much it is hurting you. Please you got to fight it as well". Adrian said as he is showing his true emotions.

Emi is touched by Adrian's words as she has tears in her eyes. "I understand what I must do now, thank you". Emi said to the Gold Elemental Saint Ranger.

The Gold Elemental Saint Ranger said to Emi as she leaves the mind scape.

End Mind Scape

Back at the battle, the monster is reaching to the thorn as it is helping Adrian to pull it out. "Adrian, I forgive you and I accept your apology". The monster said as it truly sounds like Emi.

The Rangers are amazed as they hear Emi's voice. "Was that Emi's voice"? Alex asks them. "It sure was, Adrian and the gold ranger must have reached to her". Delia said to them.

As the big thorn is removed, it is a black with heart broken symbol on it. The wildcat demon beast looks at it as they have done it. "What no", the wildcat demon beast said to them. The monster is reversing back into her normal self. Adrian uses his weapon as he destroys the thorn.

"Alright way to go Adrian", Ethan said to Adrian. "Awesome", Sam said to him. "It was defiantly his job to destroy it". Bay said to them. "I can agree with that". Robbie said to them. Ellie nods as she sees that Adrian did the right thing.

The Gold Elemental Saint looks at the demon beast as it has gotten up from Jefferson. "I think it is time to finish you off in Saint Mode. Power of Saint Adelaide", the Gold Elemental Saint Ranger said as she goes Saint Mode.

The rangers are in awe as it looks really awesome. "Now that is cool", Adrian said he hopes to get a secondary power boost.

Jefferson glares at the demon beast. "You idiot, you lost your mind controlled puppet". Jefferson said to the demon beast.

"How about we all finish you both off instead". Alex said to them. Alex turns to the ranger as if she was ready.

As the rangers combine their powers, it fires at the demon beast and Jefferson directed as they are both destroyed and turned to black dust.

Emi looks at them as she is very exhausted. She passed out as her body went limp. Adrian swoops in as he catches her in time.

The rangers look at TJ and Daphne as as they are out cold as well. "We can't leave them here Alex". Ellie said to Alex. Alex nods as she is curious on who the gold ranger is that helped them out. "Right", Alex said to Ellie as they all teleport back to the clubhouse.

Back at the clubhouse, Abigail and Dean looks at the teens as they returned with the Gold Elemental Saint Ranger, Emi, Daphne, and TJ. "I hope you have a good reason for bring two civilians in here". Dean said to the Gold Elemental Saint Ranger. Abigail gets started with healing them and the others from the battle.

The gold ranger nods to Dean as she looks at him. "The truth is for 23 years, my family has been lead to believe that my mother died in a car accident. In reality, Jefferson took my mom to this dimension because he found out about a special item that she found. At the time, she was pregnant with my sister that I had no clue that I had. She found my other morphor and used it to fight the demon beast and that knight that caused my family so much misery. I am actually a ranger again". The Gold Elemental Saint Ranger said to Dean.

Dean is very surprised as it rarely happens on him. "Well, it seems that the Gradios will not have problems with messing with families outside of the Mystic Knights and this dimension". Dean said to the Gold Elemental Saint Ranger.

The Gold Elemental Saint Ranger nods to Dean as she sees the others returning to the room. "Emi, TJ, and Daphne will be alright. They still need to awake up though". Alex said to the ranger.

"I got a question just who are you anyways"? Delia asks the ranger. The others nod in agreement as they want to know.

The Gold Elemental Saint Ranger smirks at them. "I thought today would be a day that I do not need to formally introduce my self to others, but that's not the case". The ranger said as she powers down. "My name is Terra Sloane". The ranger looks at them as she reveals it to be Terra. "Hold up, how come it has been 10 years since I last saw you guys, and I have aged a bit while you guys haven't aged at all". Terra said it is confusing her.

The teens are shocked by it as how long it has been for her. "This is our present time in our time line". Delia said to them.

Terra nods as she needs to sit. "That makes sense I suppose". Terra said to them.

Ellie notices the ring on Terra's finger. "Is that an engagement ring"? Ellie asks Terra. The girls are in awe by it.

Terra nods to them as she looks at the ring. "Yeah I am getting married to a wonderful man named Patrick, and no he is not a corrupted knight". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they are happy about it. Terra walks in the other room as she watches over Emi, TJ, and Daphne.

A while later, Emi has waken up and rejoins the others. They decided to give Terra some space. Daphne and TJ wakes up as they look at Terra. "Terra, my tiger baby is that you"? Daphne asks Terra.

Terra looks at her mom for the first time in over 20 years. She has tears in her eyes as she is crying. "Yes mom, it is me. I waited and waited for you to come back mom. When the police came and heard it, it broke my heart mommy". Terra said to Daphne as she has not said that word in years.

Daphne also has tears in her eyes as she is hugging her eldest daughter. "I am so sorry honey. When I got into that accident, I got out of the car. That knight told me if I found a way back to you and the family, he would have taken you, TJ, and the item. I had to stay away to protect you, TJ, and the item. You have no idea how much I wanted to come back to Norland". Daphne said to Terra.

TJ looks at them as she looks at her big sister for the first time. "You must be my sister then. My name is Temperance Jane Sloane, but I go by TJ. I do believe these belong to you". TJ said to Terra as she hands her military dog tags and her beast morphor.

Terra smiles as she looks at her younger sister. "Yes I am, I may have gone 23 years not knowing about you, but I do not want to spend another moment with out knowing you". Terra said to TJ. The two sisters hugs each other for the first time in their lives.

Daphne looks at the dog tags as it sees that her daughter is a Marine and the engagement ring. "You are serving your country and getting married". Daphne said to Terra.

Terra nods to Daphne as she has a happy smile on her face. "Oh yes mom, Patrick truly loves me and I completely opened up to him. I would want the both of you for the wedding. It will be the best Sloane Family Reunion since introducing my cousin Ingrid to them". Terra said them.

Daphne is surprised by it as she looks at Terra. "I have a niece". Daphne said to Terra. She has no idea what she is in for. "Yeah, it is kind of a long story". Terra said to them.

As Daphne and TJ leaves and promising not to say what the clubhouse is, Terra has that military look in her eyes as she is ready to give Adrian an ear fill. Dean and Abigail nods as they are filled in about it and agreed to let her deal with him. "Guys what's going on"? Emi asks them. "No clue but I think Adrian is going to be in for a huge rude awakening". Alex said to Emi.

Adrian walks in the room as he looks like something is up. "Why is she looking at me like that"? Adrian said to them.

Terra is standing in her military pose with her hands behind her back. "Private Templeton-Smyth, front and center, now". Terra said as she has that Marine look in her face and eyes.

Adrian is dumbfound by it as he looks at Terra. "What's going on here? She is just a ranger like me"? Adrian asks them as he is not believing this is happening.

Terra glares at him as she is getting into Adrian's face. "Did I give you permission to speak Private Templeton-Smyth"? Terra asks Adrian as she is not the one to mess with.

Adrian looks at Terra as he is in for it. He stand at attention as he does not dare to look into her eyes. "Ma'am, No Ma'am", Adrian said to Terra.

Terra glares at Adrian as she is really going at it. "What you did not realize private is that I am a ranger mentor and a ranger again in the same color you are in now. You clearly have missed and skipped a few lessons on what it truly means to be a ranger. I do not even see you as a gold ranger at all. In fact, you do not have any respect for the hardworking interns of this team, and she does deserve the same respect like she gives to all of you. Your actions of being disrespectful towards Emi and your fellow rangers is very unbecoming a gold ranger. Give me one good reason why you treated her like that, Private Templeton-Smyth". Terra asks Adrian.

Adrian is in hot water as he has a quick excuse. "She is just one of the support members and not a ranger, ma'am". Adrian said to Terra.

Terra glares back at Adrian as she does not even accept that excuse. "That is not a good excuse Private Templeton-Smyth. Every ranger team has a mentor and sometimes they have interns or even co mentors, they are just as important like your rangers. With out them, you would not have great advice on things that you are dealing with in your personal lives, what's really going with you, or even help you all get to various dimensions. Do I make myself perfectly clear Private Templeton-Smyth"? Terra asks Adrian.

Adrian looks at Terra as she is right. He has never told the others or the ranger mentors what is going on. "Ma'am yes ma'am", Adrian said Terra.

Terra glares at Adrian as he has learned his lesson. "Now 100 push-ups and a two mile run across campus and formally apologized to Emi for your actions". Terra said to Terra.

Adrian looks at Terra as he receives the orders. "Yes Ma'am", Adrian said as he gets started with the push ups.

The teens are very surprised by it. "Are you in the armed forces in the other dimension"? Alex asks Terra.

Terra nods to Alex as she shows them her military dog tags. "Yes I am a marine". Terra said to them. I often do military exercises before ranger training. Plus I often use it to discipline my rangers". Terra said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at each other. "That's cool", Delia said to Terra. "Yeah", Bay said to Terra

Sam looks at Ethan and Robbie. "I am glad she is not our mentor". Sam said to them. "Yeah although remind me never to get on her bad side". Robbie said to them. "Same here". Ethan said to them.

Ellie looks at Terra as she is admiring her. "It is official. She is my favorite person". Ellie said to the girls. They nod in agreement with Ellie.

Emi looks at Abigail as she nods to her as the item is glowing again. She went to a secret shelf as she grabs the the item. "Excuse me, Terra", Emi said to Terra.

The teens are surprised as Emi is holding the item. "You have earned this item. I first thought it was for Adrian but after further examination, it turned out to be for you". Emi said to Terra as she hands it to her.

Terra removes the cloth as it reveals to be the gold Saint Shard. "Thank you Emi, remember you may not be a ranger, but you are a part of the team regardless Do not let anyone tell you otherwise, especially him". Terra said to Emi as she is referring to Adrian who finishing up his pushups. Emi nods to Terra as she hugs her. "I will". Emi said to Terra.

As a portal appears to them, it is taking Terra back to her dimension. "Goodbye everyone, perhaps you guys can make it to the wedding. Ellie and Alex keep Adrian in line". Terra said to them as she is holding her shard in her hands. "Count on it", Alex said to Terra. "It will be my pleasure". Ellie said to Terra. As the Mystic Knights wave goodbye, Terra steps through the portal as it brings her back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Nicole and Reverend Mother sees a portal opening up. It is Terra that stepped out of it holding the shard. "Hey everyone", Terra said to them.

Nicole looks at Terra as she is happy to see her. "Terra where did you go"? Nicole asks Terra.

Terra looks at Nicole as a lot has happened. She even got her mom and her sister's number to talk later. "To Dresden, I have finally learned what happened to my mom, and I met my long lost baby sister. It is a long story that will require everyone to hear. By everyone, I do mean my teammates, Anya, Patrick, and my family as well". Terra said to Nicole.

Reverend Mother nods as she likes her answer. "Good answer, I will let you relax from your journey". Reverend Mother said to Terra as she retires for the evening.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the final part of Terra's focus chapter is up. Plus the mystery of her mom is solved. Anyways the next Chapter will be going into Ingrid next.

Next Chapter: To Another Dimension Part 1


	66. Chapter 66

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 66: To Another Dimension Part 1

Ingrid is falling down from the sky as she is out from the portal. She looks around as she is back in Blue Hill and home of the Terraforce Rangers. "Shadow Form", Ingrid said as she transformed herself as a ghostly shadowy figure. She floats down as she wondering if she has to earn her shard piece here.

Back at Xanort's headquarters, Xanort is getting annoyed that the rangers are defeating more and more of his monsters. There are orbs that contains computers. "When are these Rangers will be destroyed so that way I can take over this dimension". Xanort said as he is furious with his second in commands.

Kion walks in the room as he got some intriguing information. "Master, it seems that someone is back in Blue Hill and it is a ranger that is not on the team. Plus it is almost time that the silver ranger to join the team. If we destroy those two, destroying the other rangers will be easier to do". Kion said to Xanort.

Xanort looks at Kion as he is intrigued by the news and a plan. "A black ranger you say, we have been having a lot of trouble with them even more than the Rangers themselves. Go and destroy those two". Xanort said to Kion.

Kion nods as he looks at Xanort as he bows to him. "It will be my pleasure". Kion said to Xanort as he leaves the headquarters.

It is a Friday afternoon in Blue Hill as Matt and Kai are at the dojo. Matt notices something on the monitor as he is finishing up the silver morphor. "That's strange", Matt said to himself.

This gets the attention of Kai as he went over to him. "What's going on my friend"? Kai asks Matt.

Matt glances at Kai as he looks at the monitor. "There are ranger energy readings in Blue Hill. The silver is ready to join the team while the black just appeared in town". Matt said to Kai.

Kai looks at the monitor as it is intriguing him. "The black just appeared into town, it does look that way". Kai said to Matt.

Matt glances back at Kai as he nods to him. "I am contacting Aaron and the others to find them. Plus if Xanort learns about them, they could be in serious danger". Matt said to Kai.

Kai nods as it does bring an excellent point. "Good", Kai said to Matt. He is curious about who the black ranger dot is.

In downtown Blue Hill, Aaron and the teens are meeting up at their hangout. "It is so cool that you and Diana are out of school while the rest of us are still there". Austin said to Aaron.

Diana shrugs as she looks at Austin. "It will soon be your turn to get out of school with the others". Diana said to Austin.

Aaron picks up his phone as the others are curious what the call is about. "The silver ranger is ready to join the team and a black ranger has arrived into town. Right we can track them down, bye". Aaron said to Matt as he got a phone call.

Marceline looks at Aaron as she is curious on what is going on. "What's going on Aaron"? Marceline asks Aaron.

Aaron looks at them as they have a right to know. "A black ranger is here in town and the silver ranger is ready to join the team". Aaron said to them.

The teens are surprised by the news. "A black ranger, you don't think it's Joe do you". Jared said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a possibility. "We should call him and ask him". Diana said to them.

Aaron nods as he is doing just that. "I am already on that". Austin said to them as he is making the call.

After a couple of minutes, the teens look at each other as Aaron puts down the phone. "Well what did he say"? Jared said to them.

Aaron shakes his head to Jared as it is not Joe. "It is not Joe, guys. He is at training with his teammates right now". Aaron said to them.

The teens are caught off guard by it. "So if it's not Joe then who is in town". Marceline asks them. The teens shrug as they do not know.

Austin is in deep thought as he may have a thought. "It is definitely a mystery to solve". Austin said to them. They nod in agreement as they leave their hangout to find the person.

Across town, Heidi is still thinking about the vision she had. 'Why was it me and Austin kissing in the dream? More importantly, why was there an owl there watching me? I know that owls are nocturnal, but it is very strange to me'. Heidi thought to herself. She feels a a strange presence like a shadow or a ghost that is following her.

"So you must be that girl that has been hanging around my Christian when he is my boyfriend ". A mean cheerleader said to Heidi.

Heidi looks the mean cheerleader as she is reminded of her mom by how cruel she can be. Plus the cheerleader is not alone as she has her crew with her. "That's funny, he has never mentioned you to me. Unless you are one of those clowns with all of that makeup that throw themselves at him to get attention". Heidi said to the cheerleader.

The cheerleaders gasp as someone below them has said a thing like that. "How dare you say that to me, loser. You are going to regret that". The cheerleader said to Heidi.

Heidi frowns as this is where her mom hit her. She is in a tough spot as she has to find a way to get away or dodge the cheerleader. 'Have courage, I wanted you to dodge it at the last second'. A voice said to Heidi.

Heidi is a bit hesitant as the cheerleader is about to hit her. As she realizes that the cheerleader is coming in fast, Heidi steps out of the way in time. The cheerleader realizes that she missed her and about to fall in the mud. She is running to fast as she can not avoid it. She falls in the mud that resulted in a face plant.

The cheerleaders gasp as their head cheerleader fell in the mud. The head cheerleader glares at Heidi. "I will not forget this loser". The cheerleader said to Heidi as she leaves with the other cheerleaders.

Heidi sighs in relief as she has no idea whose voice she heard that told her to have courage. "Thanks whoever you are". Heidi said to herself.

Back with the teens, Aaron looks at them as they are searching for the black ranger and the silver ranger. "I think I know why the silver morphor was not meant for Nina". Aaron said to them.

Austin looks at Aaron as he was not there when it happened with her. "What do you mean"? Austin asks Aaron.

It hits the other teens as it is right in front of them. "Oh yeah, Nina does not have red hair and was not wearing a silver cladded outfit". Jared said to them.

Marceline nods as she remembers something else. "Plus wasn't Ingrid the one that noticed the red headed girl wearing silver". Marceline said to them.

Diana nods as it hits her as well. "That's right, she even told us this when she found the silver and the gem of light as well". Diana said to them.

Then it hits Austin as it is right under his nose. "Guys, it must be Ingrid that is here in Blue Hill". Austin said to them.

Jared is confused by all of this. "Why would Ingrid be back here now? Plus is any of her teammates here as well"? Jared asks them.

Aaron shakes his head to Jared. "No if they were here, we would be getting more energy readings coming from them. Let's split up to find them. Plus it will not be good if Xanort attacks or sends Kion to do it". Aaron said to them. The teens nod as they split up to find Ingrid.

Heidi is walking around as she is getting a strange feeling that someone is with her. "Will you please come out? I am not expecting someone or something following me like this". Heidi said out there.

All the sudden Xanites are popping up as they are starting to attack Heidi. Heidi frowns as she has no idea why is this happening. "Well, it looks like it is just going to be me and you little girl". Kion said to Heidi as he appears to her like he is about to attack.

End Chapter

Yeah this is a teamup with Red Ranger 2.3 Terraforce. It may conclude it in the next chapter, but you would never know right.

Next Chapter: To Another Dimension Part 2


	67. Chapter 67

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 67: To Another Dimension Part 2

Heidi looks at the strange foot soldiers as they are coming at her. 'You must fight back with courage'. The same female voice said to Heidi. Heidi is getting scared and a bit nervous as this is new to her. She is not sure what to do.

Kion looks at the young girl as he has an evil grin on his face. "Where is that other girl that is with you? I know she is there". Kion said to Heidi.

Heidi is caught off guard as she had no clue that someone else is here. "I do not know what you are talking about". Heidi said to Kion.

"Xanites attack", Kion said as he unleashes the Xanites.

Heidi frowns as she is in trouble. "Great", Heidi said to herself. She has no idea that an owl sees that she is in trouble. It flies as it finds the rangers.

Ingrid frowns as she is transformed back to her normal self. She grabs her morphor out. 'I got to show her to have courage and realize her destiny'. Ingrid thought to herself. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Ingrid said as she morphs into ranger form.

As Heidi is very confused by this, she notices a ranger arriving at the scene. "Are you a power ranger"? Heidi asks the ranger.

The black ranger nods to Heidi. "Indeed, I am you need to have courage because you have an important destiny to face". The ranger said to Heidi.

Back with the teens, they are coming up empty handed. "Geez, it is like we are chasing all over this town for them". Jared said to them. "Maybe we just need to look else where". Marceline said to them.

All the sudden, the teens get alerted by Kai as an owl appears to them. "What's an owl doing here, aren't they nocturnal"? Diana asks them.

Austin looks at the owl as it is mostly silver. It looks very familiar to him as it is trying to tell them something. "I think the silver ranger is in trouble". Austin said to them.

The teens look at Austin as they are surprised by it. "How did you know"? Aaron asks Austin. They are surprised by him figuring it out.

Austin looks at them as he shrugs to them. "I have seen that owl before. I just know that it will lead us to the silver ranger and Ingrid". Austin said to them.

"You might want to give her this". Kai said to Austin as the morphor is complete. The teens look at each other as they are getting ready to help. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to morph and fight.

"Terraforce Unleash the Source", The teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Back at the battle, the black Elemental Saint ranger and Heidi are still dealing with the xanites and Kion. "Just hand the both of you over to me. It will be painless". Kion said to them.

The ranger frowns as he is up to something. "Painless, that is a lie coming from you and your shadow". The black ranger said to Kion.

Heidi looks at the ranger as she realizes that she is the one that she heard talking to her. 'I don't understand why she was with me this whole time, and yet she told me she o have courage'. Heidi thought to herself.

All the sudden, the other rangers arrive at the scene as the same owl from before is perching on to Heidi's shoulder. Kion glares at them as this fight is getting more attention than he thought. "You rangers are ruining everything". Kion said to them as the fight is getting more intense.

Kion is going at it on Ingrid and Aaron as Heidi is trying to avoid the Xanites. She does not know how to fight them, but it the same time she is purposely dodging them for them bang into each other.

"Hey, you got to have courage to actually fight those things instead of dodging them all the time". The pink ranger said to Heidi.

"She is right Heidi. You are a ranger just like us. Ingrid chose you for a reason and that owl has been guiding you for a reason as well". The yellow ranger said to Heidi.

As Heidi look at the two Rangers dealing with the Zanites, she notices the blue ranger coming at Kion as he is trying to help the ranger. Kion looks at the charging blue ranger as he fires his weapon. 'They told me to have courage to fight and make a stand. I can not stand for this for much longer'. Heidi thought to herself.

As Austin gets hit by Kion the first time, he rolls down to the ground. He is down to the ground as he is struggling to get up. "Austin no", the teens yells to the blue ranger.

Heidi has a surprise look on her face as it is Austin. She has a furious look on her face as it has made her really mad. She turns to Kion and the Xanites as she is ready to fight. "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU. LISTEN HERE, I AM DONE WITH STANDING ON THE SIDE LINES AND SEE HIM GETTING HURT. YOU ARE NOW DEALING WITH ME". Heidi said as she is fighting back against the Xanites.

The rangers are very surprised by her explosive fury as she is fighting back on the Xanites. Kion looks at the girl as he is not expecting this.

As Heidi is truly fighting back, the rangers realizes that she is that teammate that they are looking for. "She is defiantly brave". Aaron said to them.

Kion frowns as he fires his power again at Austin. "Say goodbye to the blue ranger". Kion said to them.

Just as the attack is fired and aimed at Austin, Heidi frowns as she deflects it away from him. "My courage is built by the shadows of the night. My courage is strong and it is because of that ranger that I can make a stand". Heidi said to them.

Ingrid looks at Heidi as she feels a power coming on. "Time to take this to the next level. Power of Saint Margaret of Scotland". Ingrid said as she is going Saint Mode.

The teens are very surprised by the special form. "Ok that right there is so cool". Diana said to them. "Yeah", Jared said as he looks like he is in love.

Kion frowns as this is not what he saw coming. "What", Kion said to them.

Ingrid powers up her weapon as she glares at him. "You shall never harm the chosen one of the Gem of Light or these rangers". Ingrid said to Kion.

"Power of Saint Margaret of Scotland Fire", Ingrid said as she fires her weapon at him.

As Kion gets hit directly, he stumbles to the ground as he is injured by her. "I will be back Rangers especially you, silver ranger". Kion said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have a new ranger in Heidi. "So do I know who you guys are? I mean you sound so familiar". Heidi said to them.

Aaron looks at Heidi as he nods to her. "Yeah you do, we should talk at the dojo". Aaron said to Heidi. The teens nod as Ingrid went with them.

Back at the dojo, Heidi is a bit overwhelmed as she meets Kai for the first time. "I get that you are rangers, but why was I chosen to become a ranger"? Heidi asks them.

Ingrid looks at Heidi as she has something to do with it. "I am the Elemental Saint of Shadows. One of my abilities is detecting shadows within people. Your shadow is filled with positive energy and purity in you. I also can read shadows and manipulate shadows as well. I am not a gothic person by any means". Ingrid said to them.

Jared looks at Ingrid as he has that lovey dovy look on his face and eyes. "Oh Ingrid, I was wondering if you and I go on a date sometime soon. You are so beautiful in the night". Jared said to Ingrid.

Marceline and Diana look at each other as they pull Jared back by the ear. "That's enough lover boy". Marceline said to Jared. "Yeah that was lame that I wouldn't say yes". Diana said to Jared.

Ingrid shakes her head to Jared. "Sorry Jared, I do have a boyfriend, and Oliver and I are dating". Ingrid said to Jared. Jared sighs as he strikes out once again.

Kai went towards Ingrid as he is holding an item wrapped in a black cloth. "Ingrid, I have something for you. You have truly earned this. You taught the newest ranger to have courage in a ranger battle". Kai said to Ingrid as he hands the item to her.

Ingrid unwraps the cloth to discover a black shard. "Thank you Kai", Ingrid said to Kai.

Kai looks at Ingrid as the portal appears to them. "Ingrid, tell the Watcher that I do care about her". Kai said to Ingrid.

Ingrid looks back at Kai as the Watcher he is referring to is Reverend Mother. "I will", Ingrid said to Kai.

As the teens say goodbye to Ingrid, Heidi is wondering how she is going to juggle being a teenager and a ranger at the same time. "Goodbye Rangers, Aaron make sure you work with Heidi on being a ranger". Ingrid said to them as she is holding the shard in her hands as she went through the portal that takes her back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Ingrid steps out from the portal as she is reunited with Terra and Nicole. "Hey everyone", Ingrid said to them.

Terra sighs in relief as she looks at Ingrid. "Ingrid, you are back". Terra said to Ingrid. She got concerned about where her Rangers got sent to.

Ingrid nods as she is holding the black shard. "Yeah, it is a really long story about my journey". Ingrid said to them.

Terra nods as she can agree with her on that. "That I can understand about". Terra said to Ingrid.

Nicole looks at Ingrid as she is curious about where she went. "Where did you go though"? Nicole asks Ingrid.

Ingrid looks at Nicole as the others are not back yet. "I got sent to Blue Hill, and Kai says hello and he does care about you, Reverend Mother". Ingrid said to them.

Nicole and Terra look at Reverend Mother as she is blushing. "I got to talk to Sister Maria". Reverend Mother said to them as she leaves the room. The teens look at each other as they have no idea what that is about.

End Chapter

Yeah that takes care of the two different dimension journeys. This one is with Red Ranger 2.3 story Power Rangers Terraforce.

Next Chapter: Advice and Guidance Part 1: Charlie


	68. Chapter 68

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 68: Advice and Guidance Part 1: Charlie

Back at the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru frowns as it is three of the rangers has their Elemental Saint Shard. Plus the demon beast that she sent to the other dimension got destroyed with the additional help by the rangers in that dimension. She looks on the map as she notices that the others are not in those dimensions. 'At least, they are not in those dimensions. Plus I can send demon beast to those other places'. Empress Temptaru thought to herself. She sees the red, blue, yellow, and white dots are in Meadowedge, Reefside, Norland, and Cloverhill respectively. "I will make things more interesting". Empress Temptaru said as she picks out four specialty demon beasts as she sends them to the four places.

In Clover Hill, Charlie steps out from his portal as he finds himself in a different town. "Clover Hill, I thought I would be in Norland". Charlie said to himself as he thinks back to when they rescued Terra from her ex boyfriend. He sighs as he begins to walk around town.

Charlie is also thinking back to the battle vs Zeomaxius and Judariot as he has a lot on his mind. He even thinks about the beating he got from Judariot himself for that escape attempt. 'That fight really took me really hard'. Charlie thought to himself as he has a few scars from the beating. He rolls up his shirt sleeve as he looks at one of the scars. He sighs to himself as touches the scar.

"Hey Charlie what brings you to Clover Hill"? A male voice asks Charlie.

Charlie is a bit spooked as he hears and sees young adult. He turns around as he recognizes the young man. "I did not mean to scare you. It is just me". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie sighs as he looks at Jared as he sees a familiar face. "Oh hey Jared, it is ok". Charlie said to Jared. He is feeling down as he has a lot going on.

Jarod easily senses that something is bothering Charlie. "Are you alright Charlie? You don't look alright". Jacob said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Jared as he has that knowing look on his face. "You can probably tell that something is not right huh". Charlie said to Jared.

Jared nods to Charlie as he has been through the harsh conditions. "Yeah, you can always talk about it you know". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he looks at Jared. "Well, recently, I got captured by a being called Zeomaxius who got brought back to life by the name of Judariot. I tried to pull off an escape attempt with another ranger from the future, but we were both caught by them. The other ranger that was with me got separated from me, and Judariot pulled me into a different room. That's when he really beat me and every time I try to stand up and fight back, he knocked me down and hurt me in more ways than one. After he was done, he put me in that same machine that the other ranger was put in. I was put to an animated sleep and got wrapped up like a cocoon". Charlie said to Jared.

Jared looks at Charlie as this is very familiar with being tortured by an evil villain. "Charlie, I know what it is like to be tortured and hurt by evil villains in more ways than one before. Believe me it was hell and after that I had nightmares about it as well". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Jared as he is experiencing nightmares about it. He has not said anything about them to the others except asking Terra about her Judariot experience. "How did you deal with the nightmares though"? Charlie asks Jared.

Jared looks at Charlie as he knows the feeling when a ranger is dealing with nightmares about being tortured by a psycho villain. "You talk about it and having the support from your teammates. I even talked to my teammates and friends about the nightmares I had about it as well". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie is a bit surprised by it as he looks at Jared. "Really you were tortured by a villain and had nightmares about it as well". Charlie said as he learns of someone new who has been captured and tortured by a villain before.

Jared nods as he looks at Charlie. "Yes, it happened when I was the red ranger. Back then, I was more reserved and didn't talk about stuff with others. I even had issues with my self confidence. When I got captured, I was captured along with a girl named Sora, Artie, and Corey. We were captured by a evil and psychotic villain by the name Xolicernic. He was from the future as he was a criminal by the name Christopher Askew". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Jared as he does remember news reports about Christopher Askew. "Wasn't he the one that kidnapped two teenage boys and branded one of them and two other guys saved them". Charlie said to Jared.

Jared nods to Charlie as it is correct. "Yes, one of them that rescued them is me". Jared said to Charlie. He remembers when he kicked Christopher Askew right in the crotch.

Charlie looks at Jared as he sighs to him. "That must have been really an intense situation". Charlie said to Jared.

Jared nods to Charlie as he looks at him. "Yes it was back then. Sometimes I still get that heroic gratitude from people". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Jared as it stays on topic. "What Xolicernic did to you and Corey back then though"? Charlie asks Jared.

Jared looks back at Charlie. "He branded us and encased us in petrifying amber. It felt like he wanted to break us. I take it that it felt like that as well". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie looks back at Jared. "Yeah it did. It did feel like he was trying to break me. The first time, I was the one that threw that knocked Judariot into that Vortex. We all thought that got rid of him once and for all, but when he came back it felt like we got fooled by it. There is no way of knowing if that blast got rid of him permanently or he is laying low again and come back when we least expect him to come back". Charlie said to Jared.

Jared looks at Charlie as he can understand that completely. "There are villains that do fit in that category, Charlie. He might come back in your final battle or not, but you should not worry about it all the time". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Jared as he nods to him. "Thanks Jared", Charlie said to Jared. Jared nods to him.

Jared nods to Charlie as he looks at him. "Your welcome Charlie, you are never alone when it comes with facing the one that caused the greatest pain within you". Jared said to Charlie. Charlie nods to Jared as he has a small smile on his face as the two parted ways.

Charlie is walking through a park as he notices two kids bummed out about something. "Hey what's the matter"? Charlie asks them.

The boy that's with his brother looks at Charlie. "Our toy drone is stuck in that tree". The boy said to Charlie. The brother looks at him as he is scared about climbing up the tree. "I am not good with climbing up a tree". The boy holding the remote control.

Charlie looks up at the tree as he spots the toy drone. "I will get it". Charlie said to them. As he is starting to climb up, Charlie made it to the branch where the drone is. He notices that it is on the end of the branch. He went to the branch below him as he carefully walked close to the end of the branch. He carefully reaches for the toy drone.

The kids sigh in relief as the toy is retrieved from the branch. As Charlie is about to head down, he slips as he falls from the tree. He manages to land on his feet but he feels his left ankle rolled in the slip as he has twisted his ankle. "Here is your drone back. Next time, try to play around a more open field". Charlie said to them.

The boy holding the remote control nods to Charlie. "We will", the boy said to Charlie. The other boy looks at Charlie as he notices that something is wrong with Charlie. "Are you alright though you took a bad fall"? The boy said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at the boy as his ankle is in pain. "I will be fine". Charlie said to the boy.

Just as the boy sighs to him, a demon beast roars as it is on a rampage. Charlie frowns as this is bad. "I want you to take your brother and get to a safe place". Charlie said to the boy.

The boy is confused by it as he looks at Charlie. "What about you"? The boy asks Charlie. He is perplexed by it.

Charlie looks at the boy as he notices something about him as he has a yellow shirt on and his brother has a green shirt on. "I will be safe as well. They important thing is that the two of you get to safety first". Charlie said to the boys. The boys nod as they have their toy drone and run for safety.

The demon beast shows up as it glares at Charlie. "One lonesome ranger, you will be defeated so easily". The demon beast said to him.

Charlie frowns as he grabs his morphor out. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Charlie said as he morphors into ranger form.

The demon beast looks at Charlie as the fight is getting started. "I have heard that Judariot really messed you up". The demon beast said to Charlie as it is throwing black orbs at him.

Charlie dodges them as he grabs his weapon. He frowns the demon beast brings up Judariot to him. As he goes in to attack, the demon beast dodges it and sucker punched him.

Charlie went down to the ground as he this is not exactly how he wants the battle to go. "Who told you that anyways"? Charlie asks the demon beast. He get back up again as he is ready to fight.

The demon beast has a smirk on its face as it has gotten underneath the yellow ranger's skin. "I watched the footage that Empress Temptaru got, and it was very intriguing to see you being put in your geeky place". The demon beast said as it fires an orb at Charlie.

As the orb lands on Charlie, it is like he got absorbed into the orb as he is trapped. Charlie kicks and punches at it but it is useless. Dark yellow energy hits him like it is keeping him in place. "What the, let me out of here", Charlie yells out loud as he is struggling.

The demon beast looks at the orb as it is damaging Charlie. "That's right ranger, except your true place". The demon beast said to Charlie.

"That's enough", a red and black ranger said as they are morphed as they kick at the demon beast.

The demon beast lands on the ground as it did not expect two more rangers to join in the fight. "What the", the demon beast said as it sees two rangers showing up.

"I will talk to him while you keep ugly distracted". The red ranger said to the black ranger.

"Right", the black ranger said to the red ranger.

The red ranger went to the orb. "Charlie can you hear me"? The red ranger asks Charlie.

In the orb, Charlie is in pain as he tries to break free from being held in place. He hears a familiar voice. "Jared, what are you doing here"? Charlie asks Jared as he is confused by it.

"You got to listen to me. You are much stronger than this. You should not listen to that monster or being controlled in that thing". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie hears Jared's voice as he is thinking back by it. "Ok but how do I break free from this? I do not know how much more I can take it". Charlie said to Jared.

Jared frowns as he looks at Charlie. "Listen to me Charlie, I have been in this situation like this before. I though I was weak on the inside and easily giving in to darkness. It turns out that I am stronger than I realized. Judariot maybe gone for now, but you are still here with your teammates. That demon beast does not get to dictate you and what you have been through. You get to dictate your own life and where you want to go in life". Jared said to Charlie.

Charlie hears what Jared is saying as he realizes that it is true. He looks at his morphor as it is glowing. "I get to dictate on my life and my place in life. Nothing will ever get to decide on where my place. Judariot does not control my life and neither does this demon beast". Charlie yells out loud as his lighting power breaks the orb.

The demon beast slightly taken back as it sees the orb breaking. "What no, that's impossible". The demon beast said to them.

Charlie glares at the demon beast. "The word impossible is not in a Rangers dictionary. You are finished because I know who is in control of my life, and that person is me. Power of Saint Thomas Aquinas". Charlie said as he morphs onto his Saint form.

The black ranger nods to the red ranger. "Wings that is cool". The black ranger said to the red ranger

The demon beast frowns as it is about to be finished. "Can we talk about this"? The demon beast said to Charlie.

"I prefer action over talk". Charlie said as he powers up his weapon. "Power of Saint Thomas Aquinas Fire", Charlie said as he fires his weapon at the demon beast.

The demon beast gets hit directly by the attack as it is turned to black dust. Charlie has a smile on his face as he feels better about things.

The red and black rangers went up to him. "You did it Charlie". The black ranger said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at them as he does recognize them. "Thanks guys", Charlie said to them.

"It is no problem at all". Artie said to Charlie as the three of them leaves the scene.

At the Batcave, Adam looks at his two former rangers and an active ranger. "You must be one of Terra's rangers". Adam said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Adam as he meets another mentor for the first time. "Yeah my name is Charlie, yellow Elemental Saint ranger". Charlie said to Adam.

Adam went to a cabinet as he pulls out a yellow item wrapped in a yellow cloth. "I do believe that you have earned this". Adam said to Charlie.

Charlie receives the wrapped item. As he unwraps it, it is the yellow Saint shard. It is glowing in his hands. "Thank you Adam", Charlie said to Adam.

Adam nods to Charlie as Jared and Artie looks at the item. "Your welcome, Terra gave my yellow ranger advice years ago, and it did help her a lot. This was long before she became a mentor. Tell her I said hello". Adam said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as the portal shows up. "I will, and Jared thanks, if it was not for you, I would be finished in that orb thing. I am in control of my life". Charlie said to Jared.

Jared nods he looks at him. "Your welcome", Jared said to Charlie.

As Adam, Artie, and Jared sees Charlie stepping through the portal, the portal closes on them as it is bringing Charlie back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Nicole, Terra, and Ingrid sees the portal opening again as it is Charlie stepping out from it. "Charlie, you are back". Ingrid said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Ingrid as he nods to her. He is sporting some injuries from the battle and being in that orb. "Yeah, it is a long story that everyone needs to hear. Plus Terra, Adam says hello". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at the injuries. "Ok, let's get you to the med bay and you can tell me about it". Terra said to Charlie.

Charlie nods as he complies to her. "Ok, I take it that the others has not returned yet". Charlie said to Terra.

Terra shakes her head to Charlie. "No, you are the third one back". Terra said to Charlie as she is concerned about the others.

End Chapter

I originally planned to have Charlie in Norland, but after careful consideration having Charlie in Clover Hill was better.

Next Chapter: Advice and Guidance Part 2: Logan


	69. Chapter 69

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Warning: This chapter contains tear jerking moments, so you may need tissues for it.

Chapter 69: Advice and Guidance Part 2: Logan

Logan finds himself in Norland as he lands on the ground. He gets up as he looks around. "Well, I am in Terra's hometown". Logan said to himself as he is walking around aimlessly. He is missing his mom as her death is weighing on his mind. 'How can she be happy and proud of me when we save the world from evil when she won't be there when we finally defeat Empress Temptaru'. Logan thought to himself as it is on his mind.

Logan quickly finds himself at a cemetery as he notices a veteran ranger visiting a couple of graves. "Oh I am sorry, I did not know that you are hear visiting a grave". Logan said to the veteran ranger.

The veteran ranger looks at Logan as it reveals to be Roxxy. "It is alright. You did not know that I would be here. What brings you to Norland". Roxxy said to Logan.

Logan looks at Roxxy as he explains it to her. "I am suppose to earn my Elemental Saint Shard here. I am not sure how I am supposed to earn it". Logan said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods as she notices something else. "Well something brought you to this cemetery". Roxxy said to Logan.

Logan looks back at Roxxy as he is thinking about his mom. "I have been thinking about my mom since she died recently. However I just have not talked about her like I should". Logan said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods to Logan as she can relate to him. "Maybe that's why you are here in Norland, Logan. You have to talk about your mom". Roxxy said to Logan.

Logan sighs as he looks at Roxxy. "How do you talk about a parent that has done terrible things that broke the family apart"? Logan asks Roxxy.

Roxxy looks at Logan as she can relate to him. "My father did things that broke my family apart. He was alcoholic and then he started being abusive towards my mother. I visited him a few times over the years, but we ended things badly and then he passed away. My mom passed away not long after my dad died. She was controlling and yet her ways felt like she was suffocating me. It was her way of being a strict parent. It can be difficult to talk about the parent that did those things. At the same time, they are living inside of you". Roxxy said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at Roxxy. "My mom was addicted to drugs, sex, and alcohol. I do not remember when she was a good mom to Nicole and me when she was sober. When Nicole first left and then my mom left, I had to put pull my dad and me together. When my dad met Marcie my step mom, he was happier than he has been in a long times. Plus when Nicole came back, it felt like the family was almost back together. My mom was that final piece. However when she told me and Nicole that she has terminal cancer, it felt like that final piece of the puzzle was going to disappear forever. My sister and I spent as much time as we could with her. Then she passed away". Logan said as he broke into tears.

Roxxy lets Logan cry on to her shoulder. She can relate to him very deeply as she thinks about both of her parents. "It is ok to talk about the people that are not with us even though they did terrible things that broke the family apart Logan. That puzzle piece maybe gone, but there are more puzzle pieces within your family and that is your ranger family". Roxxy said to Logan.

Logan nods as he is feeling better about things. "You are right about that. Terra is the eldest big sister that you don't pull any kind of bad crap on her". Logan said to Roxxy as Terra is the first person that he talks about.

Roxxy grins to Logan as she suspects it as much. "That's Terra for you Logan. She is always in an adventure always looking for her next challenge. Sometimes trouble does find her though. What ever it is, it always worried Zack deeply because with our team she was the little sister on the team. Now, her role is very different like she has grown up". Roxxy said to Logan.

Logan nods as he can see that. "Where was Terra when your mom passed away"? Logan asks Roxxy. He wanted to know more about it.

Roxxy looks at Logan as she nods to him. "At that time ranger wise, it was the Spirit Warrior Rangers, the Jurassic Squad, and the Music Force rangers were saving the world. That weekend had a lot going on. Terra was in Europe for her backpacking trip. Plus Corey from the Music Force team was kidnapped by a two criminals, Christopher Askew and Sharon Askew. My mom died that Friday night when he was adducted. Terra could not get a flight out from Milan because she caught appendicitis. It was a bad weekend for the ranger community". Roxxy said to Logan.

Logan nods as he does remember about the kidnapping. "Oh man, I remember about the kidnapping and it was all over the news. My dad really kept me close that weekend. When we learned that those two were arrested, it felt like a huge relief to know that he was safe and alive and those two criminals were arrested". Logan said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods to Logan as she shakes her head. "We do not take kidnappers of active and or veteran rangers very kindly. Being a part of ranger team means that you get to have a second family". Roxxy said to Logan.

Logan nods as he understands it now. "The puzzle pieces that you were talking about earlier". Logan said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods to Logan as she pulls out a wrapped item. "Exactly, now that you understand that Logan, you have earned this". Roxxy said to Logan as she hands the item to him.

Logan looks at the wrapped item in a white cloth. He removes the white cloth as it reveals to be the white Elemental Saint Shard Piece. "It is the white Shard piece". Logan said to Roxxy. Roxxy nods to Logan. "Yes and you earned it". Roxxy said to Logan.

The portal shows back up again. Logan looks at Roxxy. "Thank you Roxxy, you really helped me today". Logan said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods to Logan as she smiles at him. "Your welcome", Roxxy said to Logan as she watches Logan going into the portal. The portal closes on Roxxy as it takes him back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the rangers see that Logan has returned. "Hey guys", Logan said to them as he has his shard with him.

Terra looks at Logan as she is glad that he is back. "You look like you did not have to fight a demon beast". Terra said to Logan as the others nod in agreement.

Logan shakes his head to them. "No I didn't fight a demon beast. I truly got guidance and advice from Roxxy. It is a long story". Logan said to them.

Terra nods as she realizes that they have about half of their team back from the shard quest. 'I wonder where Oliver, Johan, Riley, Adrienne, Ray, and Emery are at'. Terra thought to herself as she is curious about their journeys.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter does not have much action in this chapter, but it had a lot of drama with the tear jerking moments.

Next Chapter: The Adventure Part 1: Johan


	70. Chapter 70

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 70: Being Different on Musicola Part 1:

Back at the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru is looking at the monitors as it seems that five of the rangers has earned their shards already. Satanicus, Evencia, Saulimore, Herodite, and Magdenlix are gathered together. "You summoned us", Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru. The five of them bows down to her.

Empress Temptaru looks at them as her plan is about to be revealed. "Yes, it is almost time to raise the Abyss to the surface. Once the final ranger has returned to the Tower with their shard, it is perfect opportunity to raise the Abyss like it once did 20,000 years ago". Empress Temptaru said to them.

The five officers nod to Empress Temptaru. "We wait for your command to attack the rangers when it is time". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru nods to them as she notices something on the monitors like one of the Rangers is out of range to send a demon beast to to fight. "So much for causing the blue ranger trouble where he is heading". Temptaru though to herself. She notices where the red ranger is sent to as she remembers about a villain that was with her and seven others who freed another villain some time ago. "Satanicus, I want you to go to Meadowedge and search for Vaatu". Temptaru said to Satanicus as he bows to her.

Satanicus looks at Empress Temptaru as he is wondering why. "Yes my Empress but why search for another villain"? Satanicus asks Temptaru"? Satanicus asks Empress Temptaru.

Temptaru looks at Satanicus as she gives him that look. "This particular villain I met a very long time ago freeing another villain. He and I were sealed away by two different teams. Vaatu was sealed by the original Elemental Fusion, and I was sent back to the Underground Abyss by the original users of the Elemental Saint Cores. If he gets free again, we can destroy the rangers together". Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he receives his orders from Empress Temptaru. "Yes my evil empress". Satanicus said to Temptaru as he sets out to fulfill her orders. He has a demon beast and small army of Daemonorix with him.

Empress Temptaru has an evil grin on her face. 'With him being freed, I will fulfill a promise to him'. Empress Temptaru said to herself as she has a plan up her sleeves.

Johan is falling from his portals he is falling into a lake. He notices a blue whirlpool as it not good. "Oh no", Johan said as he lands in the water. He is very close to the whirlpool as he is trying to swim away from it. The whirlpool's current is way too strong as it is pulling Johan in it.

Johan frowns as he is in the whirlpool. "Guys help me", Johan said as he is getting scared and worried. He finds himself being sent to a mysterious island. He also passed out as he lands on the beach.

A little while later, Johan cones around as he finds himself laying on a beach. He looks around as he is very confused about it. "Ok where in the world am I"? Johan asks himself. He looks down as he sees that he has on different clothes on. He has blue and purple robes with musical notes on it. "Ok this is different". Johan said to himself.

"Welcome Johanesse to the Island of Musicola". An elder said to Johan as he appears to him.

Johan is caught off guard as he looks at the elder. "How did you know my name? Plus I go by Johan". Johan said to the elder.

The elder looks at Johan as he makes a mental note. "I am connected to the main land in a way, and I know that you are a special warrior. My name is Soundmis. I am the head elder of the island of Musicola". Soundmis said to Johan.

Johan looks at Soundmis as he stand up. "So why am I wearing different clothes? Plus why am I brought here"? Johan asks Soundmis.

Soundmis nods as he is reminded of another person. "You are very curious Johan, and you remind me of a young red ranger who came here to become the next guardian of rock and roll. Your robes is what the people on this island wears. Plus the more color you have in it, the closer you are to genre of music. You having two colors is very unusual". Soundmis said to Johan.

Johan looks at the blue and purple in his robes. "What does that mean exactly"? Johan asks Soundmis? He does not know what it is about.

Soundmis looks at Johan as he nods to him. "You are deeply connected to more than one genre of music. It is a very rare occurrence. The blue represents blues music and purple represents classical music". Soundmis said to Johan.

Johan looks at Soundmis as it does make some sense. "I do play classical music at the cathedral on Sunday morning for mass, but it does not explain about the blues music though"? Johan said to Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Johan as he nods to him. "Blues music does associate with sad things happening in your life . You must have a lot of sad events happening in your life". Soundmis said to Johan.

Johan looks at Soundmis as he does think back. "Well, I lost my birth parents when I was very little and spent most of my life in an orphanage. I didn't get adopted until like a few months ago. But why am I here though"? Johan asks to Soundmis.

Soundmis looks at Johan as he nods to him. "You have to figure that out for yourself". Soundmis said to Johan.

Johan is confused by it as Soundmis walks away from him. "Well, that is unexpected". Johan said to himself as he is heading towards a village.

As he is walking around a village, the people on the island are starring at him. They are whispering among themselves as they spot Johan. "A person wearing a robe with two colors, that is unheard of". A villager said to another villager. "Yeah it is very unusual". Another villager said to him.

"Maybe he was sent here to talk to that outcast with the very odd color". Another villager said to the villager.

Johan looks at them as he does not like that someone is talking about someone behind their backs. "Excuse me who is this outcast that you are talking about"? Johan asks the villagers.

The villagers look at Johan as they run off from him except for a young man. "Her name is Marisol. She has this very deep connection to a type of music that does not match with the other islands and the other villagers like she is the first of her kind, and her robe color is not like the the other villagers". The young man villager said to Johan.

Johan looks at the young man as he is curious about him. "How do you know Marisol or know where she is"? Johan asks the young man.

The young man nods to Johan. "She is my sister. She gotten so connected to that type of music. When my parents saw how deeply connected and the odd color, they pretty much kicked her out because of it. It is not her fault that she has an odd color in her robes. They told me that she is not welcome in the house anymore. It is like they are worried like every one else on the island that she might become evil like that evil traitor. Word has it that she maybe sent to Cave of Lost Guardians or to Mount Siren. She looks very different though just like you with two colors in your robes". The young man said to Johan.

Johan looks at the young man as he nods to him. "There is nothing wrong with being different. Plus who is this evil traitor"? Johan asks the young man.

The young man looks at Johan. "This evil traitor was defeated years ago by the saviors of Musicola. They are the ten music guardians that brought peace and joy to Musicola. We do not speak his name". The young man said to Johan.

Johan nods to the young man. "I understand". Johan said to the young man. "Which way should I start to look for Marisol"? Johan asks the young man.

The young man points him to straight. "Go that way, if you hear this particular type of music, you are close". The young man said to Johan.

Johan nods as he sees the direction to go. "Thanks for your help", Johan said to the young man. He is heading up a hill.

"So that new guy is heading towards to that outcast. Once she is out of the way, things will be back to normal". A man said to a friend. "Agreed", the friend said to the man as they follow Johan.

Johan looks around as he is heading up the hill. He is hearing music coming from a small house. He notices a young girl holding a guitar. "Excuse me are you Marisol? My name is Johan". Johan asks the young girl named Marisol as he introduces himself to her.

Marisol looks at the newcomer as she is surprised by the visitor. She is mostly chubby and very unattractive. "Yeah, it is nice to meet you Johan. Why are you here? I have not done anything wrong"? Marisol said to Johan. She notices his robes as it is in two different colors. "Woah, you have two different colors in your robes". Marisol said to Johan.

Johan nods to Marisol as he looks at her. "Yeah, there is nothing wrong with being different Marisol". Johan said to Marisol.

Marisol looks at Johan as it is the first time that she has ever gotten encouragement. "I wish my parents and everyone else on the island to see it that way. Ever since I picked up this trumpet and start playing mariachi music, my robes has changed to this clear color. I am so close with it like it matches to my soul. Plus there has not been anyone else in the history of Musicola that is close to mariachi music like I am. I have a feeling that I am meant to become a Guardian of Mariachi Music". Marisol said to Johan.

Johan nods to Marisol as he is wondering about it. "Where do you go to become a guardian"? Johan asks Marisol.

Marisol looks at Johan as she nods to him. "It is that way. Why are you with a girl like me? I am not like the other villagers. I would never betray the ways of Musicola". Marisol asks Johan.

Johan shakes his head to Marisol. "Everyone is different, Marisol. Plus there are different kinds of music. You do not are the kind of person that would betray others. I will walk over to where the test is". Johan said to Marisol.

Marisol nods to Johan as she is happy that someone does believe in her. "Thank you for believing in me". Marisol said to Johan.

Johan nods as he walks with her to the maze. "Your welcome", Johan said to Marisol.

Just as they are getting to the maze, Marisol looks at the maze. They get confronted by the two villagers. "So you have been seen with the outcast. You are an outcast for being around her and having different robe colors". A mean villager said to them.

The other mean villager nods as he has a whip in his hands. "Yeah it is time to teach her a lesson". The other villager said to them.

As the villager is using the whip on Marisol, Johan pushes Marisol out of the way. He gets hit by the whip. Marisol is shocked by it as a stranger took the hit for her. "Johan", Marisol said to Johan.

Johan looks at Marisol as he nods to her. "I am ok, Marisol. You do what you have to do in the maze. I will keep these guys busy". Johan said to Marisol. Marisol nods to Johan as she is in the maze.

Johan looks at them as he is in a tough fight. 'Mean villagers from an island of music, this is not what I expected for my shard quest to take me'. Johan thought to himself as he is in fighting stance.

End Chapter

It makes perfect sense that Johan is on Musicola. Plus something maybe up with Empress Temptaru. You will have to wait and see until the end of the arc.

Next Chapter: Being Different on Musicola Part 2: Johan.


	71. Chapter 71

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 71: Being Different on Musicola Part 2

Johan is face to face with the two mean island villagers as they are intending to harm Marisol. "You insignificant outsider, how dare you push that outcast out of the way from us". The first villager said to Johan. "Yeah she does not belong on this island and neither do you. You two are too different to belong here". The second villager islander said to Johan.

Johan frowns as he looks at them. "You should not judge others for being different. It is obvious to me that you two have forgotten about that. I bet you two are not even close with your music genres". Johan said to them.

The two mean islanders glare at Johan. "How dare you say that to us". The first islander said to Johan. "That's right, we will get getting rid of that chubby outcast girl and you are next". The second islander said to Johan.

Johan frowns as they are still out to get Marisol. "If you want to get to her, you will have go through me first". Johan said to them as he is ready to fight.

The two islander look at each other as they have fist forming in their hands. They charge in at Johan as the fight is getting started.

In the maze, Marisol hears the fighting going on outside of the maze. She sighs as a total stranger pushed her out the way and got hit for her. She got to the middle of the maze as she has a test for her.

"You insignificant girl, you let a stranger to get hit for you". A voice said to Marisol.

Marisol looks around as she notices a person standing. She frowns as she is ready to stand up for herself. "He protected me from them". Marisol said to the person.

The person laughs at Marisol as it brings up something from her past. "He is just like your former friends that used you for their own gain". The person said to Marisol.

Marisol frowns as she does remember being used by her classmates. "That is not true. He is different just like me. He reached out to me like no one else has before. He is very to two music genres like I am very close with a type of music that is brand new to everyone on Musicola. I will never betray the island and their ways. Just because I have a form of autism, it does not mean that I will betray the island. I will never let it hold me back from being becoming a brand new Guardian of Mariachi Music. I look up to the Music Force Rangers who brought peace, joy, and harmony back to Musicola. Plus I am forever grateful to the young men that saved the Guardian of Rock and Roll from that criminal". Marisol said to the person as she is making the stand.

The person nods as it realizes that Marisol is not that weak person. "Well done Marisol, you have passed your test. You have earned your right to become a Guardian of the Mariachi Music". The person said to Marisol. The person points her the direction to exit the maze.

At the end of the maze, Marisol sees a trumpet in a clear color. As she grabs it, she is starting to play Mariachi Music. She has a music saber in her hands in a clear color as well. She hears the two mean villagers talking to Johan. She rushes over there as she hopes it is not too late.

"You are not looking so great hot shot". The first mean villager said to Johan.

"Yeah tell us where Marisol is and we won't give you the final blow". The second mean villager said to Johan.

"I am not going to betray someone I just met. I believe in her on what she has to do". Johan said to them.

The two mean villagers look at Johan like they are about to give him a final blow. They have two knifes in their hands like they are about to stab Johan. Marisol pushes Johan out of the way as she gets stabbed by the two villagers.

The group of people are shocked by this. "Marisol", Johan said to Marisol. Johan catches her before she hits the ground.

The two mean villagers are shocked by it. "What the", the first villager said to the second villager. "Let's get out of here, no one will believe her since she is the island outcast". The second mean villager said to the first.

"Actually, she is a Music Guardian of Mariachi Music. She will be respected just like the other guardians including those that are on the main land". Soundmis said to the mean villagers.

The two mean villagers look at Soundmis as the young man and Marisol's parents also shows up. They are arrested for their actions as Soundmis went to Marisol and Johan as he heals them both.

Marisol nods to Soundmis as she looks at Johan. "Thank you Johan, if it wasn't for you, I probably would not be able to pass my Guardian test". Marisol said to Johan.

Johan nods to Marisol as he looks to her. "Your welcome, I could not let those two get to you. There is nothing wrong with being different. Being close to your type of music is a great part of who you are". Johan said to Marisol.

Marisol nods to Johan as she feels more confident in herself. "I will always remember that Johan". Marisol said to Johan.

Soundmis went towards Johan as he has the wrapped item. "Johaness, it is my great pleasure to give you this. You have earned it". Soundmis said to Johan.

Johan looks at the wrapped item. As he unwraps it, the item is the blue shard. "Thank you Soundmis", Johan said to Soundmis as the portal appears on the island.

Johan is holding the shard as he steps through the portal as it takes him back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the portal appears again as Johan steps out of it. The teens see that Johan is back. "Johan where did you go"? Charlie asks Johan.

Johan looks at them as it is a long story. "It is kind of a long story Charlie. Let's just say that where I went is kind of out of this world". Johan said to them.

Terra looks at Johan as she gets the feeling that things will be crazy with exchanging stories from their shard quest.

End Chapter

Yeah Johan earned his shard and Marisol became a Guardian of Mariachi Music. It will play a role in the second arc of Star Legends as one of them will be bonding with Music Force.

Next Chapter: Riley and Adrienne in Unity Lakes Part 1


	72. Chapter 72

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 72: Riley and Adrienne in Unity Lakes Part 1

Back at the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru is looking over plans as she has one in the works. "Anything turn up on your end Satanicus"? Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

"No my Empress, it seems that the humans in this town has hidden it well. My presence is very well hidden so the humans does not suspect me". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru nods as she wants the urn and to release him. "Very well continue the search". Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

"Yes my empress", Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru as the communication ends.

Empress Temptaru looks at the map as she notices that two of the rangers are in the same town together. "This is interesting. The pink and green rangers are in the same town. This calls for two demon beasts to give them trouble". Empress Temptaru said as she sends two demon beasts to Unity Lakes.

In Unity Lakes, two portals opens up as the pink and green rangers falls to the ground. "You ok Adrienne", Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne turns to Riley as she nods to her. "Yeah I am ok. I am curious why we are both in the same town". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley nods to Adrienne as she is curious about it. "It is strange though but there must be a reason right". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods in agreement to Riley. "Yeah although I am curious about the others though". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley shakes her head as she is thinking about Johan. "Yeah those portals must have sent the others to different places". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne sighs as she is wondering about Logan as well. "Yeah but aren't you curious about what we have to do to earn our shards"? Adrienne asks Riley.

Riley looks back at Adrienne as she does not let it bother her. "A little bit", Riley said to Adrienne.

As they are heading towards the woods, a woman looks perplexed as she is holding a map. The map is a very old and mysterious as it looks like it is a treasure map. She spots the two teenagers. "Excuse me young ladies", the woman said to Adrienne and Riley.

Adrienne and Riley look at the woman calling out to them. "Can we help you"? Adrienne asks the woman. "Is something wrong"? Riley asks the woman.

The woman looks at the two teenage girls. "It is this map. It shows the way to find a special tablet. It says that two young people who has a pure heart who has been through a heart break, but who has found love again with another person with a pure heart can find it. I have a strong feeling that the two of you are the ones to find it". The woman said to them.

Adrienne and Riley look at each other as they have been through a heart break when a guy broke their hearts. "Why us though, I mean there must be other teenage girls who have a pure heart and has been through heart break, but found love again with other person with a pure heart"? Adrienne asks the woman.

Riley nods in agreement with Adrienne as she does not understand either. "Yeah unless, what kind of tablet are we looking for"? Riley asks the woman.

The woman looks at them as she hands the map to them. "It is not a tablet to be played with. It is a table to tell a special message about the two special ones". The woman said to them. As they receive the map, the woman disappears from them.

Riley and Adrienne look at each other as the woman is gone. "Ok that is strange even for us". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley nods in agreement with Adrienne. "Yeah although what she said to us is true. We have pure hearts who has been through heart break and found love again with someone with a pure heart". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Riley as she is curious about the tablet. "Yeah but what is this tablet that she was talking about"? Adrienne asks Riley.

Riley shrugs as she has no clue. "I have no idea Adrienne. It could be something very cryptic". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Riley as they look at the map. "Do you think it is possible that we will meet up with veteran rangers while we are here"? Adrienne asks Riley.

Riley looks at Adrienne as she shrugs to her. "It is possible". Riley said to Adrienne. Adrienne nods as they follow the map.

As they follow the directions on the map, Adrienne is thinking about something else. "When that woman said pure of heart who has been through a heart break but found love again, did it felt like she know that we were going to be here or know that we have been through a heart break before"? Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley looks at Adrienne as it does make sense. "It did feel like that Adrienne. Although, I am curious about how she could have possibly know that about us". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as she looks at Riley. "Yeah it does feel like she has a sixth sense or something". Adrienne said to them.

"Hey I did not expect to see you guys here". A woman said to them. "In deed, it has been a while". Another woman said to them.

Riley and Adrienne turns around as they see Eliza and Dove coming towards them. "Eliza, Dove, it is good to see you". Riley said to them. "Yeah, it is a surprise to see veteran rangers". Adrienne said to them.

Dove said Eliza nod to them as they walk with them. As they explain to them about the strange encounter with a woman, Eliza andDove look at each other as they knew who the woman is. "You know that you two have been through heart break but found love again with someone on the team". Dove said to them.

Riley nods to Dove as she wondering about it. "Yeah it just felt weird that she might know that". Riley said to them.

Eliza looks at them as she shakes her head to them. "It is possible that the woman experienced the same thing like the two of you". Eliza said to them.

Adrienne looks at Eliza as she is confused by it. "What do you mean"? Adrienne asks Eliza. Like Riley, she needs a better explanation.

Eliza looks at them as she nods to them. "Sometimes a heart break does not necessarily mean that the guy cheated on her and dumped her". Eliza said to them.

Dove nods to them as she looks at them. "It could mean that the guy passed away before they had that happily ever after weeding". Dove said to them.

Riley and Adrienne look at each other as it is a different kind of heart break. "Was this a part of someone's past"? Riley asks them.

Eliza nods to Riley as she has a faint smile. "Yes it happened with one of our mentors. She was deeply in love with a guy named Daniel. However one day, Daniel sacrificed himself to save Avalon. His death broke her heart. Years later, she met our other mentor Jason. The two of them were very close and eventually got married". Eliza said to them.

Adrienne looks at them as she thinks about it. "Heart break can happen in all sorts of ways then". Adrienne said to them. She is starting to understand it.

Riley looks at Adrienne as she thinks about Terra. "You know Terra has been through a heart break, but it was not like Avalon's heart break. I am starting to get what you are telling us". Riley said to them.

Dove nods to Riley as she smiles to them. "Heart breaks does happen in different ways and places. The causes of the heart breaks are anything but good". Dove said to them.

Just as Riley and Adrienne continue to find what ever it is that they are looking for, two demon beasts and Daemonorix shows up to them as they are ready to attack and fight. "Are you ready to be destroyed"? The demon beast said to them.

The other demon beast nods to them. "Are you ready to relive the day that you got heart broken"? The other demon beast said to them.

Riley and Adrienne look at each other as they realize that the search for the tablet will have to wait.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the Riley and Adrienne focus chapters that brings them to Unity Lakes. The identity of the woman who appeared to them will be revealed in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Riley and Adrienne in Unity Lakes Part 2


	73. Chapter 73

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 73: Riley and Adrienne in Unity Lakes Part 2

Riley and Adrienne look at each other as two demon beasts show up. "Talk about double trouble". Riley said to Adrienne. She was not expecting two demon beasts to show up.

Adrienne nods to Riley as it is going to be a tough battle. "Yeah, plus we have to deal with these things before we get back to the task at hand". Adrienne said to Riley.

They grab their morphors out as hey are ready to fight. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the girls said as they morph into ranger form.

The demon beasts look at them as they know that the two of them have been heart broken before. "Lets see if you can handle facing this". The demon beasts said to them as they are going very offensive towards them.

Riley and Adrienne look at each other as this is something they are expecting. They grab their weapons out as they are trying to fight back. However every time they fire their weapon at them, it does not effect them at all. "Ok why are our weapons not working on these creeps"? Adrienne asks Riley. She is getting upset like she is dealing with the break up before she had feelings for Logan.

Riley looks back at Adrienne as she does not know the answer. "I do not know Adrienne. Plus why are we upset like this"? Riley asks them.

The demon beasts are laughing at the pink and green rangers. "What's wrong does the awful reminders of your heartbreaking break up getting too much for you two"? The demon beasts asks them as they send them back hard with an energy beam.

Riley and Adrienne land on the ground as they are trying to get up. "Why are these things getting to us by when the break up even happened to us? It is like it is replaying a betrayal in our hearts and heads". Adrienne asks Riley.

Riley nods to Adrienne as it is like that in some sense. "Yeah", Riley said to Adrienne. As they see the two demon beasts coming at them with another energy beam, a electric shield is protecting them as another pink and green rangers arrive in the fight.

"Is that the Unity Force Rangers", Riley asks Adrienne.

Adrienne nods to Riley as they notice a yellow ranger is with them. "Are you two alright"? The yellow ranger said to themes he has a male voice.

Adrienne nods to the ranger. "Yeah, you must be the Ranger of Electricity and Love". Adrienne said to the ranger.

The yellow ranger nods to them as Adrienne is right. "That's correct, who did the two of you fell in love with that gotten you to move on from the heart break"? The yellow ranger asks them.

Riley and Adrienne look at each other as they realize something. "It was Logan for me". Adrienne said to the ranger. "Johan", Riley said to the ranger.

The yellow ranger nods to them as he knows that the love between them is strong. "The love for the two that has your backs in any situation is a lot stronger than the people who has broken your hearts. You two should not let anyone even those beast bring back the heart breaks you have experienced before especially by evil monsters". The yellow ranger said to them.

Riley and Adrienne look at each other as the ranger is right. "Hey Adrienne, I do not know about you, but let's show them what we can really do with the strength and love we do have for our guys". Riley said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Riley as she likes the plan. "I agree, and plus I am done with being reminded on how much that heartbreak hurts". Adrienne said to Riley.

Riley and Adrienne nod as they are ready to fight back. "Lets go then", Riley and Adrienne said in unison.

"Power of Saint Kateri Tekakwitha", Riley said as she goes Saint mode.

"Power of Saint Joan of Arc", Adrienne said as she goes Saint mode.

Riley and Adrienne steps out from the shield as they are ready to fight back. The pink and green Unity Force rangers look at the yellow ranger as he nods to them.

The demon beasts look at them as they look pleased to see them again. "It is about time that you two decided to come out and play". The first demon beast said to them. "Are you two ready for the final reminder of your heartbroken moments". The second demon beast said to them.

Riley and Adrienne look at each other as they have something up their sleeves. "You dare to bring back up the pain and hurt we experienced from the heart breaks. We have moved on from the past heart break and found someone we truly love". Riley and Adrienne said in unison as they power up their weapons.

"Power of Saint Kateri Tekakwitha Fire", Riley said as she fires her weapon.

"Power of Saint Joan of Arc Fire", Adrienne said as she fires her weapon.

The two pink and green energy beams combined as one as it hits the demon beasts directly in the chest. They are completely destroyed as they are turned to black dust.

Riley and Adrienne gives each other a high five as they did it. They and the three Unity Force Rangers power down as they see the guy that gave them advice. "Thank you, you really gave us encouragement back there". Riley said to the guy.

The guy nods as he is standing next to Eliza. "Your welcome, the name is Fry by the way". Fry said to them.

Adrienne nods as she remembers that they have to get back to finding that tablet. "We had to give up on finding the tablet because those demon beast showed up". Adrienne said to them.

"You two not only proved that you have moved on from the past heart break, you two also understand the meaning of self sacrifice as well". The woman said to them.

Riley and Adrienne turn around as they spot the same woman from before. "It's you, you told us to find the tablet". Riley said to the woman.

The woman nods as she sees Dove, Eliza, and Fry. "Yes I am Avalon. You two truly earned these and this as well". The woman revealed to be Avalon as she hands the items to them.

Riley and Adrienne looks at the wrapped items in green and pink cloth respectively as it is their Elemental Saint Shards. They also look at the mysterious tablet. It looks like one half of the whole tablet as it has strange and cryptic message on it. "Thank you Avalon". Riley said to Avalon. "Yeah", Adrienne said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to them as the portal appears to them. Riley and Adrienne went through the portal as it takes them back to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, Terra and the others see the portal opening up again as it is Riley and Adrienne that is coming out. "Hey guys", Adrienne said to them. "We have a lot to tell you and plus we even got this as well". Riley said to them as they show them the strange tablet to Terra.

Terra looks at the tablet as she is intrigued by it. "I will have to analyze it to see what it is, but it looks like the other half is needed as well". Terra said to them. The teens nod as Johan and Logan are happy to see them being back. Charlie sighs as Ray is not back just yet. Ingrid looks at Charlie as she knows that Oliver is not back yet either. "Ray will be back Charlie". Ingrid said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Ingrid as he nods to her. "I know it just I am getting concerned about her". Charlie said to Ingrid as he is wondering about Ray and Emery as well.

End Chapter

Riley and Adrienne earned their Shards and the special tablet. The special tablet will be playing a special role in Star Legends.

Next Chapter: Cousins Makes a Stand Part 1


	74. Chapter 74

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 74: Making a Stand and a Sacrifice Part 1

In Warrior Heights, a portal is opening up as Ray lands on the ground. It looks like she is in a neighborhood somewhere. 'Well, it looks like I am not in a different dimension". Ray said to herself as she is walking towards town. She does not know which city as she notice a Warrior Heights newspaper laying on the ground. "Well, I wonder why I am brought to Warrior Heights"? Ray asks herself as she is heading towards downtown.

Ray sighs as she is wondering why she is in Warrior Heights. She notices a man walking on the other side of the street. He is almost the splitting image of her incarcerated brother just older. Her gut is churning as she realizes that the man could be her biological father. She heads on her on way not realizes that the man got a glimpse of her. 'Why does that girl look like my so called ex wife'? The man though to himself as he goes into a bar as he is wanting to talk to someone.

At a park, Ray sighs as she sees a group of kids playing. She notices a boy in particular as he is being picked on by a couple of bullies. She frowns as she hates bullies with a passion.

"What's the matter geek? Are you too afraid to talk back to me"? The bully said to the young boy.

The boy looks afraid as he has sealed with bullies in his own house mainly his father. Ray frowns as she steps in. "Leave him alone now". Ray said as she has her arms crossed as she means business.

The bully glares at Ray as she is the newcomer in this situation. "Why does it concern you girly"? The bully asks Ray.

Ray gives the bully a hard glare as she has a scowl on her face. "When it concerns someone who does not know who to make a stand, it becomes my business. Plus if I did not know any better, you guys were going to fight him when he is at a huge disadvantage". Ray said to them as she calls them out on it.

The bullies look at Ray as they realize that she is right. They run off as they got spooked by it. Ray has a smirk on her face. "There they go", Ray said to herself as she turns to the young guy. "Hey you ok"? Ray asks the guy.

The guy nods to Ray as he wonders why she look familiar to him. "Yeah, plus thanks for sticking up for me. I am not really good at standing up for myself. By the way, my name is Alvin". The guy revealed to be Alvin said to Ray.

Ray nods to Alvin as she met the older version before. "It is nice to meet you Alvin. So what's with those guys picking on you"? Ray asks Alvin.

Alvin looks at Ray as he sighs to her. "They are the jocks at my school, and they usually hound on me to do their homework and such". Alvin said to Ray.

Ray sighs as she shakes her head to him. She notice a fresh bruise on his arm. "Where did you get that bruise? Is it those bullies"? Ray asks Alvin.

Alvin shakes his head to Ray. "No, things at home is not going so well. I constantly deal with a bully whether I am at home or at school". Alvin said to Ray.

Ray looks at Alvin as they went to sit down on a bench. "Listen to me Alvin, standing up to others takes a great deal of courage". Ray said to Alvin.

Alvin looks at Ray as he is not sure if he can do it. "It sounds too hard to do it that". Alvin said to Ray.

Ray shakes her head to Alvin. "It sound a bit intimidating to you, but it is the right thing to do. Once you have the courage to do it, making a stand to a bully will come naturally". Ray said to Alvin.

Alvin nods to Ray as he understands. "I think I get it now, Ray". Alvin said to Ray. He is starting to understand it. Ray gives Alvin a grin as she goes on her way.

Ray continues to go on her way as she notices two men arguing. She recognizes one of the men from before. She gets behind a tree as she makes sure she is hidden. "How could you not see that the business going belly up? I did the book Orion. The numbers does not lie". The man said to the other man named Orion.

Orion rolls his eyes to the man. "You have become a pathetic excuse for a man, George. Your wife divorced you from afar. Your son is a failure as a man for getting a dishonorable discharge from the military. Plus you lost custody of your younger son, and yet you have no idea where your eldest son is. While, I have my control on my family like an iron fist". Orion said to George.

George frowns as Orion is talking about his family. "My eldest son decided to drop of from the face of the earth for unknown reasons. We have to declare bankruptcy on the business Orion". George said to Orion.

Orion glares at George as it is not what he wants to do. "Bankruptcy, that is for failures, George. Don't you want to get your family back under your iron fist control"? Orion asks George.

George looks at Orion as he missed having his family under his roof and control. "It is the only option that we do have". George said to Orion.

Orion frowns as this is taking about the business. "Your ex wife is a liar. It seems that your long lost daughter is alive". Orion said to George.

Ray is shocked by it as she is wondering how the other man know. She frowns as she looks at them.

George is equally shocked by it as he looks at Orion. "What how did you find out about that"? George asks Orion.

Orion looks at George as he the dirt. "I talked to a private investigator to dig into it. The reason why you have not seen your eldest son in so many years because he has raised her. It really pays to find out things, isn't it George". Orion said to George.

George frowns as he has a mixture of emotions. "How did you pay for this private investigator? Did you use your own money or the business money"? George asks Orion.

Orion rolls his eyes at George as he has that smirk on his face. "I used my own funds to do it. Besides you did not want to have a girl in the family. It proves that your family is weak after all". Orion said to George as he walks away.

George frowns as he had no clue that his eldest son Robert raised his younger sister. He walks away as he is starting to process everything that just happened. He is still processing on what Orion just told him about his biological daughter. 'She just have lied to me to protect her. Plus Robert must have been insisting to raise her'. George thought to himself as he has no idea that his biological daughter is here in Warrior Heights.

All the sudden, a demon beast appears as it is on a rampage. As the people are running away in fear, Ray sighs as she expected this as much. She notices George seeing the demon beast as he looks like he is frozen in place. She runs towards him as she is going to get him to safety even though the man is her biological father. "Sir, you should get to a safe place". Ray said to George.

George looks at the young teenage girl. "I am not going to a safe place because of some weak girl telling me to do it". George said to Ray.

Ray glares at the man as she is ready to put him in his place. "Who are you calling weak when it is you that is standing there like a lame duck". Ray said to George.

George is taken back as he looks at Ray. He has never seen a girl standing up to him before much less seeing a tough girl standing up to him. "Fine girl, I will get to a safe place only because I have never seen a tough girl like you coming up to me like that before". George said to Ray.

As Ray sees the George running away from the monster, she pulls out her morphor. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Ray said as she morphs into ranger form.

As the fight is getting started, George sees the fighting between the purple ranger vs the demon beast. 'Ok that is strange, the girl that made a stand to me is a ranger'. George thought to himself as he is blown away by it. He is feeling something strange within him as it is brand new to him.

It is not long that the Gold Spirit Warrior Ranger shows up to the fight. "Hey did someone forget to send me an invitation to the party because I am ready to kick butt". The Gold Spirit Warrior Ranger said to Ray.

Ray looks very surprised by it as she looks at the ranger. "I knew that there were rangers in this town, but I never thought one would join in the fight". Ray said to the ranger.

The Gold Spirit Warrior Ranger nods to Ray. "Yeah I have noticed you in town. You gave the young man advice, and I saw you stand up to a man who is not very nice. Standing up to a mean man is not easy. I have dealt with them because of the bad relationships that my mom was in". The ranger said to Ray.

Ray nods to the gold ranger as she mets someone that she can relate to on the issue. "Thanks for that by the way", Ray said to the ranger.

The gold ranger nods to Ray. "Your welcome by the way", the gold ranger said to Ray.

As the demon beast is still going on a rampage on them, the two rangers are still fighting it. George is still seeing them fighting against the demon beast. "I do not know how much longer those female rangers can last against that thing. Although that purple one is tougher than she looks and she proved it to me. If she is my long lost biological daughter, I just do not know what I would say to her". George said to himself as he made a decision.

"You ugly beast leave those tough girls alone now". George said as he is making a stand to the monster.

Ray is shocked by it as George called them tough girls. She is strangely touched by the outburst done by George.

As the demon beast fire its energy beam at him, Ray rushes over to him as she pushes him out of the way of the blow as she gets the majority of the blow.

George frowns as he sees the ranger sacrificing herself to save a man she never met before. He went towards the fallen ranger as tears are coming out as this is new to him. "You sacrificed yourself to save a wretched stranger man like me, but why"? George said to the ranger.

All the sudden, a purple and crimson warrior bird appears as it lays a warrior feather on Ray. The gold ranger is completely surprised by it. She grabs a her morphor out to contact a old friend and mentor. "I don't understand Maeve. Why did a warrior feather appear just now"? The gold ranger said to Maeve.

"A ranger must have made an interesting sacrifice to save someone related to her. Although I am stumped by the crimson coloring in the feather Cora". Maeve said to the ranger named Cora as she notices an item glowing at the temple.

As Ray got back up again, she looks like she is completely healed by the feather. George is stunned by it as he has no idea what just happened. She glares at the demon beast as she is ready to go Saint mode. "HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A STRANGER. A STRANGER WHO MADE A STAND FOR US TOUGH AS NAILS GIRLS". Ray said to the demon beast.

"Power of Saint Rita of Cascia", Ray said as she goes Saint mode.

Cora is in awe as the Ray goes in Saint mode. "Ok that right there is awesome". Cora thought to herself as she helps George up.

The demon beast looks at them as it realizes that it has lost. "Can we talk about this"? The demon beast said as it is done for.

"Not a chance", Ray said as she powers up her weapon. "Power of Saint Rita of Cascia, Fire", Ray said as she fires her weapon at the demon beast.

As the demon beast gets hit directly by Ray's weapon, it gets destroyed completely as it turns to black dust. Cora went to Ray as she gives a nod to her. "You did it". Cora said to Ray.

Ray nods to the gold ranger as they turn to George. "Thank you purple ranger, I do not know who you truly are, but you are a tough young woman. And yet you saved a mean man like me". George said to Ray. He leaves the area.

Ray nods to the man as she has no idea that the man she saved is her biological father. She notices the feather that healed her. "What I don't understand is why this thing healed me"? Ray asks the gold ranger.

The gold ranger looks at the uniquely colored feather. "It is actually called a warrior feather. I can introduce you to someone who knows more about them". The gold ranger said to Ray as they teleport to the Temple. Just as they teleport away, George is thrown into a van as he is bound and gagged by a different man.

At the Temple, Ray is demorphed as well as the gold ranger. "I am glad that you got to her in time Cora". Maeve said to Cora.

Ray is shocked as she looks at Cora. "Hold on, are you a Spirit Warrior Ranger"? Ray asks Cora.

Cora nods to Ray as she smiles to her. "Yeah my name is Cora Stevenson Jackson. Introductions had to be hold off until the ugly beast made its exit". Cora said to Ray.

Ray smirks to Cora as she likes her style. "I can get that". Ray said to Cora. "So this is your headquarters. Plus what is a warrior feather anyways"? Ray asks them.

Maeve went up to Ray as she is holding a wrapped item in a purple cloth. "A warrior feather is something a Spirit Warrior Ranger receives when they made a significant sacrifice to save a blood relative. You must have saved someone who is a blood relative to you, Rachel. My name is Maeve Taylor. I do believe this also belongs to you as well". Maeve said to Ray as she hands her the wrapped item.

Ray looks at the wrapped item and the feather as she notices the crimson coloring in the feather. "What's with the crimson color in the feather"? Ray asks them.

Maeve shakes her head to Ray. "I am not sure but do you have a relative who has that color"? Maeve asks Ray.

Ray shakes her head to Maeve. "I do have a cousin but he is the silver ranger". Ray said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at Ray it is a curve ball that she is not expecting. "That is something I was not expecting to hear about it". Maeve said to Ray.

Cora looks at Ray as she nods to her. "I will walk you back to town". Cora said to Ray. Ray nods to Cora as they leave the Temple.

Back in downtown Warrior Heights, Ray has parted ways from Cora as she is noticing something not right. All the sudden, she is grabbed from behind as a cloth is placed over her mouth. Ray is struggling in the strange man's grip. "It is time for you to be a part of a wholesome family again". The man said to Ray. He removes wrapped item, her cellphone, and the feather from her.

Ray hears the words as she is knocked out. She is placed in the back of the van with George. As the van drives off, Alvin sees the entire thing unfolded. He picks the items up as he falls through the portal as it takes him to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the rangers see a portal opening up as young Alvin falls through but. This shocks the rangers as something is seriously wrong. "What is this place"? Alvin asks them.

Terra looks at the young guy. "You are at the Tower. Where is Ray"? Terra asks Alvin. She realizes that the boy fell through the portal by accident.

Alvin looks at them as he is holding the items. He is getting upset by what he just saw. "She got snatched by a man. I saw him putting her in a van and drove away. When I picked up these items, I fell though that thing and ended up here. My name is Alvin". Alvin said to them.

The teens are stunned by this as things just took an ugly turn. "Why would someone kidnap Ray"? Nicole asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she does not have an answer. "I do not know. But we need to contact the police right away". Terra said to them as they teleport to Warrior Heights as one of their own is missing.

In Mystic Hallow, the van stops at a vacant home as the man puts Ray and George in a room as they are tied up together. "I just need to find the mother and everything will be perfect". The man said to himself as his plan is going smoothly.

End Chapter

You guys did not see this coming at all. This will be leading to a shocking ending to this two parter event that will tie everything with the Ray subplot.

Next Chapter: Making a Stand and Sacrifice Part 2


	75. Chapter 75

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 75: Making A Stand and Sacrifice Part 2

Back in Warrior Heights, the rangers including young Alvin, but minus Oliver and Emery arrive as it the scene where Ray got abducted. "This does not make any sense. Why would someone abduct Ray? It is something we did not see coming". Adrienne asks Terra.

Terra frowns as she does not like this. "I have no idea Adrienne. We have to contact the others and let them know what's going on". Terra said to them as she gets in touch with them. As she tries to get through to Oliver and Emery, they are not getting the message.

Johan looks at Terra as he notices that something is off. "Terra what's wrong"? Johan asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she shakes her head. "For some strange reason, the message is not getting to Oliver or Emery". Terra said to them.

The teens frown as they need the help. Riley notices the sad and upset look on Charlie's face. "We got to try harder to get through to them and help us". Charlie said to them. Riley nods as she is supporting him.

Terra nods as she is worried about Ray. "I will Charlie. We need to get to the police station to fill the missing person". Terra said to them. Theynod as they head to the station as they are wondering who snatched Ray and why.

In Mystic Hallow, Ray and George are coming around as they are tied up in a living room. "This is not exactly what I had in mind". George said to Ray.

Ray looks at George as she hands are duck taped. "Gee you think", Ray said to George. She is looking around at her surroundings.

"Looks like the father and daughter are waking up and reuniting with one other". The man said to them.

Ray glares at the man as she is not happy. "Let us go psycho, you are really going to regret it". Ray said to the man as she is showing her courage". Ray said to the man.

George looks at Ray as he is surprised by it. "I have to agree with her, psycho. Why did you do this"? George asks the man.

The man looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "Every child needs both her mother and father, and pretty soon the mother will join you". The man said to them.

George glares back at the man as he is getting the feeling that Heather is Ray's mother. "You leave Heather out of this". George said to the man.

The man glares at George as he slaps him in the face. "Heather is in this as much ad this young lady is". The man said as he reaches to touch Ray's face.

Ray glares at the man as she is furious. "Touch me or hurt him again, I will kick your butt so bad that it will hit for you to sit". Ray said to the man.

The man looks at Ray as he notices the feisty nature in her. "A spirited daughter, that is so precious". The man said to them as he leaves the house.

George looks at Ray as he is curious about her. "So that psycho got to you as well". George said to Ray.

Ray looks at George as she nods to him. "Yeah what's it to you? More importantly how do you know Heather"? Ray asks George.

George sighs as Ray is tougher than she looks. "She was my ex wife that divorced me. She divorced me from far away. Are you that girl that she gave birth too"? George asks Ray.

Ray looks at George as she nods to him. "Yeah I am, my brother Robert adopted me and raised me. He is a pastor at a church in Riverdale". Ray said to George.

George nods as it explains so much. "I am not the religious man. He must have done a great job raising you". George said to Ray.

Ray nods to George as she is struggling to loosen up the duck tape. "Yeah", Ray said to George.

George notices Ray rubbing her wrists together as he has that look. "What are you doing"? George asks Ray.

Ray gives George a look like he just ask a dumb question. "I am trying to loosen the duck tape. Do you want to get out of here or not"? Ray asks George. George sighs as he nods to her.

Emery falls out from the portal as he lands on the ground. He gets back up as he walk towards town. He spotted a young guy as he is about to head towards a bakery. "Excuse me, what is this town is called"? Emery asks the young man.

The young man looks at Emery as he nods to him. "You are in Mystic Hallow. My name is JT by the way". JT said to Emery.

Emery nods to JT as he learns that he is in Mystic Hallow. "Thanks for your help", Emery said to JT. JT nods to Emery as they parted ways.

Emery is walking towards a grocery store as he notices a woman as she is having trouble with her groceries. She has blonde hair with green eyes. He rushes over to her in a huge hurry. Just as the bag of groceries is about to fall, he makes the catch.

The woman sighs in relief as she turns to him. "Thank you so much, I thought I could carry them both at once". The woman said to Emery. She gasps as she gets a good look at him. "Are you Alice's son"? The woman asks Emery.

Emery nods to the woman as he realizes if this woman is his mom's sister. "Yeah, Alice is my mom's name. How do you know her"? Emery asks the woman.

The woman looks at Emery as it has been a long time. "Alice is my sister. I am your Aunt Heather". Heather said to Emery.

Emery looks at the woman newly revealed to be Heather. "I have so many questions that I wanted to ask you. How come you gave up your daughter Rachel for adoption"? Emery asks Heather.

Heather looks at Emery as she is very surprised to learn that he knows about her. "You know about Rachel". Heather said to Emery.

Emery nods as he looks at Heather. "Yeah she is one of my friends". Emery said to Heather. He is meeting her for the first time.

Heather sighs as she looks at him. "I gave her up for adoption to protect her from George, my ex husband. I divorced him from afar". Heather said to Emery.

Emery looks at Heather as he had a question for her. "Why didn't you come back into her life when you finally divorced him"? Emery asks Heather.

Heather looks at Emery as it is one question that she has not answered to Alice yet. "I am not ready to face Robert about it. He insisted that he raised her. Although I do think about my baby girl often though". Heather said to Emery.

Emery nods as he helps Heather with the groceries being put into her car. "I can tell you more about her if you want to". Emery said to Heather.

Heather turns to Emery as she smiles to him. "I would like that". Heather said to Emery.

Just as they get started, another man comes up to them as he looks scorned. "Heather, who are you talking to"? The man asks Heather.

Emery frowns as his aunt is in another bad relationship. "What does it concern you"? Emery asks the man. He has his arms crossed as he is not in a good mood.

The man glares at Emery as he looks at Heather. "She is my girlfriend, and I get to ask the questions around here". The man said to Emery.

Heather sighs as the man is her ex boyfriend. "I thought I told you I don't want to see you again, Steven". Heather said to the man named Steven.

The Steven glares at Heather as he grabs her by the arm. "The only person that gets to end the relationship is me". Steven said he punches Heather in the face. She lands on the ground.

Emery frowns as he has to make the stand for his aunt. "You leave her alone. She does not want to be with you. If you want to hurt her, you have to go through me first". Emery said to Steven.

Steven is enraged as he is about to hit Emery. Emery dodges the punch being thrown by Steven. Emery picks up Heather off from the ground. "I want you to run and go get a police officer". Emery said to Heather.

Heather turns to Emery as she is surprised by it. "What about you though"? Heather asks Emery.

Emery looks at Heather as he is making a stand for her. "You are family just like Rachel is. My mom would have my head if she learns that you are being abused by some man again". Emery said to Heather.

Heather sighs as he does make a point. She makes a run for it away from the store.

Steven glares at Emery as he sees Heather getting away. "You will regret that boy". Steven said to Emery as the fight continues.

At Mystic Hallow Police Station, Gordon Sanders sighs as he notices the wrapped item is glowing in a bright silver color. "I have no idea what to do with this, but I have a weird feeling that someone needs it". Gordon said to himself.

"Excuse me", Heather said as she stumbles in the station.

Gordon got up as he went to Heather. "I got you. What's wrong"? Gordon asks Heather as he knows about the domestic disputes going at her place.

Heather looks at Gordon as she has a black eye forming and bruise on her fore arm. "My ex boyfriend, Steven is attacking an innocent teenager at the grocery store parking lot. The teenager sent me to get help". Heather said to Gordon.

Gordon frowns as he is ready to head over there. "I want you to stay here, Heather". Gordon said to Heather. He frowns as he is wondering why a person on the force like Steven would be abusing her. Heather nods as she decided to get some fresh air from outside. However she gets grabbed from behind as she is tossed in a van as it drives away back to the house.

At the grocery store parking lot, Steven is still going at it at Emery. He is angry that Heather got away. "How could you let her get away"? Steven asks Emery.

Emery glares at Steven as he is still dodging his punches and kicks. "Heather is my aunt, and she is family to me. She may have a distant relationship with my mom, but I won't let her down in the hands of someone like you". Emery said to Steven.

All the sudden, Emery feels something like a new power within him. He senses that Ray is in trouble and in Mystic Hallow as well. Plus a police car shows up as Gordon gets out of the car. "Steven, you are finished as a cop". Gordon said to Steven.

Steven turns around as he sees Gordon showing up. "Sanders, you got to understand. He was shoplifting from the store, and I was trying to stop him". Steven said to Gordon in hopes that he would slap the cuffs to Emery.

Emery is dismayed by it as he glares at Steven. "How can I be shoplifting when I have not been into the store. He was hitting and abusing my aunt". Emery said to Gordon.

Gordon puts the cuffs to Steven as he says his rights. "Steven, she already came into me, and this young man is telling the truth". Gordon said to Steven as he removes his gun and badge from him.

Emery sighs as the cop saw through Steven's lie. "How is Aunt Heather"? Emery asks Gordon.

Gordon looks at Emery as he nods to him. "She is at the station, young man". Gordon said to Emery.

As Gordon puts his fellow police officer in the back seat of the police cruiser, Gordon takes Emery to the station as well.

Back at the station, Gordon hands off Steven for booking on assault. He notices that Heather is not in the station. Emery frowns as something is not right. "I thought she was here at the station". Emery said to Gordon.

Gordon nods as he as looks around. "I told her to stay here". Gordon said to Emery. As the two looks around, they realize that she is not at the station anymore. As they quickly look through security footage outside of the station, it got a man kidnapping Heather as he put her in the van. "This complicates things", Emery said to himself as he has no idea where Heather is.

End Chapter

I am going to make this a three parter event. If I added the conclusion to this on this chapter, it would be a bit much.

Next Chapter Making A Stand and a Sacrifice Part 3


	76. Chapter 76

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 76: Making A Stand and A Sacrifice Part 3

Emery frowns as he looks on his morphor. He notices he sees a purple dot on the map as one of his teammates is somewhere in Mystic Hallow. "This can't be right". Emery said to himself.

Gordon looks at Emery as he hears him. "What can't be right"? Gordon asks Emery as he wants to know something.

Emery is in a tough position as he looks at the police officer. "Umm, a friend of mine, my cousin actually, I have to make a phone call". Emery said to Gordon.

Gordon nods as Emery goes to make the phone call. Emery pulls out his cell phone to call Terra.

"Emery, I have been trying to get through to you through your morphor". Terra said to Emery.

Emery is a bit caught off guard by Terra's voice. "What's going on Terra, and I have not gotten anything from you". Emery said to Terra.

"Emery, Ray is missing". Terra said to Emery.

Emery frowns as this is not good. "What, how is Charlie holding up"? Emery asks Terra.

"He is upset". Terra said to Emery.

Emery pinches he bridge of his nose. "Have you tried tracking her through her morphor"? Emery asks Terra.

"Yes but it is faint like it is out of range on our end". Terra said to Emery.

Emery has a thought as he has his morphor on him. "Can you get the location of my morphor as well"? Emery asks Terra.

"Well it is a weak like Ray's is but, according to this the two of you are in the same town, Mystic Hallow". Terra said to Emery.

Emery has an idea as he does not want to say something to them. "Can you use the signal of my morphor to increase the location of Ray's morphor"? Emery asks Terra.

Terra hears the suggestion as she types it in to the computer. "Well your suggestion got more of an accurate location on Ray's morphor. The address is 382 Dogwood Trail Mystic Hallow. Emery what ever you are thinking about doing, don't be stupid". Terra said to Emery as the phone call ends.

"382 Dogwood Trail, I promise I won't be stupid". Emery said to Terra as the phone call ends.

Emery shuts his phone as the call ends. He notices that Gordon is busy as it is perfect time to sneak out from the police station. What he did not know is that Gordon hears the address as well. He heads out to the location where Ray is at.

Back at the house, Ray and George sees the man returning as he places Heather with them as she is out cold. George frowns as his ex wife got caught by this guy. She has bounds on her wrists and ankles. "Why did you have to bring my ex wife here"? George asks the man.

The man laughs at him as it is going everything to his plan. "I told you. The three of you will become a family again. When she walks up, that is when the fun begins". The man said to George.

George glares at the man as Ray is not thrilled about it. "What kind of fun"? Ray asks the man.

The man laughs at them as he looks at Ray. "Real family fun, if you three refuse, things will not be fun". The man said to them in a creepy and evil way. He walks away as he went to a different room of the house.

"I do not want to stick around to find out what kind of sick real family fun he has for us". Ray said to George.

George looks at Ray as he nods to her. He notices his ex wife Heather is about to come around. "I am with you on that". George said to Ray.

"Where in the world am I"? Heather said as she looks at them. She takes a good look at George as she is shocked by it as it is her ex husband. "G-George what are you doing here"? Heather asks George.

George looks at Heather as he does not want to admit to her that he got kidnapped by the crazy psychotic man. "I got myself tied up in this situation. I was not expecting to see you again sense you are the one that divorced me from a far like a coward instead of coming with it in my face". George said to Heather.

Heather looks at George as she looks down on herself. "It was what I had to do". Heather said to George. Ray looks at them as she notices how they are arguing.

The man went back to the living room as he is hearing the arguing going on between them. He is holding a knife in his hands as well as brass knuckles. "There shouldn't be arguing in my family fun". The man said to them.

Ray glares at the man as she is getting fed up. "Just tell us who the hell are you already"? Ray asks the man.

The man looks at Ray as he is punches her with the brass knuckles. "That is for your foul language and sailor's mouth young lady". The man said to Ray.

Ray lands on the floor as the punch landed on her nose. It is bleeding as it is broken. George frowns as he has that fatherly look in his eyes. "She asked you a question". George said to the man.

The man turns to George as he shrugs to them. "I suppose it is time that I tell you who I am. Then again, I rather now. It is time for real family fun. The three of you are about to watch a movie". The man said to them.

As the man drags them to a couch, he puts a movie into a DVD player. He turns to them. "I expected all of you to be enjoying this by the time the movie ends". The man said to them as he leaves the room.

Heather looks at Ray as she is trying to tend to her. "Are you alright"? Heather asks Ray.

Ray looks at Heather as her nose is in a lot of pain. "No, my nose really hurts since a psycho man decided to punch me with his brass knuckles". Ray said to Heather as she is being blunt about it.

George looks at Ray as he notices the blunt attitude. "You tend to be blunt don't you". George said to Ray.

Ray looks at George as she nods to him. "Yeah, I am not the girly girl either if that's what you want to know". Ray said to George.

George looks down on himself as he looks at his ex wife and his biological daughter. "It is good to know that". George said to them as the movie starts.

Outside of the house, Emery is on Dogwood Trail. He looks as he notices the first house is on a hill. "That house must be 382 Dogwood Trail". Emery said to himself as he sees the mailbox with the exact same numbers 382. "I felt it in my soul that they are in that house. Soul Form", Emery said as he changes into a silvery almost clear form like he is invisible.

Emery floats to the house as he went through the walls as he sees Ray, George, and Heather on the couch. All the sudden, the man walks back into the room like he is very angry. "Did one of you let someone in to the house without my permission"? The man asks them like he is in a rage.

"How in the hell could we let someone in when we have not told anyone where we are, psycho"? Ray said to the man.

The man glares at Ray as he turns to her. "You are a naughty girl". The man said to Ray as he grabs her from the couch.

George frowns as he has that fatherly look in his eyes again. "Release her and take me instead". George said to the man. Heather is surprised by it as she looks at him.

The man turns to George as it is a tempting offer. "No, she has to be punished for her sailor mouth". The man said to them as he takes Ray upstairs.

Heather looks at George as she is trying to understand why. "Why did you say that"? Heather asks George.

George looks at Heather as he sighs to her. "Ok I will admit it. She is a spitfire not some weak girl. She is that girl that you gave birth to isn't she". George said to Heather.

Heather looks at George as she nods to him. "Yes she that girl that I gave up for adoption. Robert adopted her to protect her from you. The only condition is that he named her Rachel". Heather said to George.

George looks at Heather as he knew that. "You always loved that name for a girl". George said to Heather.

In a bedroom, Ray is tied up to a chair as the man looks at her. "You will be locked in this room until you learn to become a proper young lady". The man said to Ray.

Ray glares at the man as he has a fist forming in his hand. "A proper young lady, that mold broke a long time ago when I refused to play with dolls". Ray said to the man.

The man looks at Ray as he punches her in the face again. "Sooner or later, you will follow my rules". The man said to Ray as he leaves the room and places a lock on it.

Meanwhile, Terra and the others arrive in Mystic Hallow as Gordon got into his police cruiser and drives away. "This is definitely Mystic Hallow. I was sent here with Ray to protect Andi". Riley said to them.

Ingrid looks around as she sent her shadows across the town to find them. "Well my shadows points that direction. It is the same direction as the police car is heading". Ingrid said to them.

Terra nods as she looks at Ingrid. "That's the direction we will go too". Terra said to them. They head that direction as well. They are worried about Ray as they are wondering what Emery is up too as well.

Back at the house, Ray is still trapped in the room as she senses that someone is in here. "Emery, are you here"? Ray said to herself as she is hoping that the psycho man does not hear her.

"Yes I am here", Emery said to Ray as he transformed back to his normal form. He is busy untie the bounds.

Ray sighs as she sees a friendly face. "What are you doing here? If that psycho finds out that you are here, he will definitely will hurt you". Ray said to Emery.

Emery looks at Ray as he is finished. "I had to find a way to find you. Your biological parents are down stairs". Emery said to Ray.

Ray looks at Emery as she nods to him. "Yeah, this is not what I had in mind for a first time meeting them especially my biological mother". Ray said to Emery.

As they hear footsteps, Ray has a sickening feeling that it is the psycho man. "You better hide because he is coming back". Ray said to Emery.

Emery nods as he goes back into soul form. He floats away to the closet. Ray is sitting down on the chair. The man glares at Ray as he is furious that he spots police car outside of the house. "My plan is falling apart because of you. Plus the two downstairs are free from their bounds". The man said to Ray as he notices that the bounds on her are gone as well. He grabs Ray out of the room. She senses that Emery has something to do with it as well.

Back in the living room, the man pushes Ray back towards Heather and George. She looks at them as things are getting bad. They are hearing some sirens outside as the man realizes that the plan is taking the wrong turn.

"This is the Mystic Hallow Police Department. Come out with your hands up". Gordon said to the house as he has a blow horn.

Plus SWAT is outside as they have their guns drawn out. Terra and the other teens are close by as they got reunited with Emery.

The man went to the window as he is furious that the police are at the house. The man turns to them. "Alright, who got the police here so soon"? The man asks them as he is holding a gun.

The three of them look at each other. "It is me. I made a phone call to them". Ray said to the man.

The man glares at Ray as George and Heather are stunned by it. "You insignificant girl, you have ruined things for me ever since I came here. Your family are meant to be together like it should have been just like other families". The man said to Ray.

Just as he points the gun at Ray, the man fires two rounds at her. George pushes Ray out of the way as he sacrifices himself to save Ray.

"Shots fired, I repeat shots fired", Gordon said to them.

Two more shots are fired as it hit the man. The man drops to the floor. Ray and Heather are shocked by the sudden twist of events. "George", Heather said to George. She is very shocked as she loses her ex husband in the most unexpected ways

Ray has tears building in her eyes as she never expected this to happen. "Why did you do it"? Ray asks George.

George looks at them as he is focused on Ray. "Something in me as a father wanted me to do it. You are a tough girl, and you proved that to me. I just know that I won't be there for your greatest life moments. I suppose that life has granted me to get a snapshot of you. I may not be the best father or husband, but I made the ultimate sacrifice to save you out of love". George said to Ray.

As the police got Ray and Heather out of there, George and the man passed away from the gunshot wounds.

The teens are reunited with Ray as Charlie is the first to hug Ray. "Are you alright"? Charlie asks Ray.

Ray looks up at Charlie as she shakes her head. "No, I lost my biological father, and yet he preformed the ultimate sacrifice to save me. I just do not know how to process all of it. I have to tell my brothers about it". Ray said to Charlie.

Heather went up to them as she is being reunited with Ray. "The last time I saw you, you were a newborn baby. I am your biological mother". Heather said to Ray.

Ray looks at Heather as she has no idea how to build a relationship with her biological mother.

Gordon went towards Emery as he is holding the wrapped item. "I got a weird feeling that this is meant to be with you. You defended a woman that you barely knew, and yet I can not imagine what your friend is going through right now". Gordon said to Emery as he is thinking about the nonexistent relationship with his own son, Drew.

Emery receives the wrapped item as he looks at Gordon. "Thank you", Emery said to them as he rejoins with the others.

As the portal appears, Ray and the other teens went through it as they return to Riverdale. Little did they know that they are being called to help Oliver in Meadowedge.

In Meadowedge, Oliver is watching the news as he sighs as Ray got out of there alright. "Oh Ray", Oliver said to himself as this event has caused a couple of casualties. He is thankful that Ray is not injured but the sudden death of her biological father is on his mind.

At a temple, Dashi and Jun are exploring an untouched section of the temple with Zane. "What's going on"? Zane asks Dashi.

"Lately, we felt something very strange with this part of the temple, but we have no idea what it could be". Dashi said to Zane.

Jun nods as they have torches in their hands to see where they are going. "It had gotten even stronger very recently". Jun said to Zane.

As they got closer to the spot, they spot a red shard and a half of a tablet that is embedded on the wall. The red shard is glowing in a bright red aura.

Zane looks at them as he remembers something from a while back. "Is this what the long lost ice warrior was guarding all this time"? Zane asks them. He is feeling a bit cold as it was protected by ice.

"You are correct Fire Warrior. The hunt for the urn is on, but it will fail. However the one that encased me by my own power who was twice defeated by the Power Rangers has been brought back to life by another terrible evil. Warriors and Saints unite as one to stop the one. In order for both items to be free, the other shard pieces must be present". The long lost ice warrior said to them as he vanishes to thin air.

The monks look at each other as this concerns all of the Rangers. Zane frowns as someone or something is looking for the urn. "I got a bad feeling about this". Zane said to himself as he notices the other half of a strange tablet.

End Chapter

Yeah I bet none of you saw that one coming with George getting killed by the crazy man. That's why it is titled Making a Stand and a Sacrifice. In some sense both Ray and Emery made a stand and a sacrifice to save someone that they barely know.

Next Chapter: Warriors and Saints Part 1


	77. Chapter 77

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

This is going to be a special event of a team up between Elemental Fusion and Elemental Saints. Honestly I thought about doing a team up between the Elemental Saints and Unity Force while I was doing that story. However it just did not fit at the time.

Chapter 77: Warriors and Saints Part 1

Back at the Tower, Ray is in the med bay as she is being treated. She passed out mostly from what just happened to her biological father as her mind got overwhelmed again when they returned from Mystic Hallow. Charlie is by her side as he got really worried about her.

Outside of the room, the teens are together as they are concerned about Ray. "I can not imagine what she has been put through". Riley said to them as she broke the silence.

Johan nods in agreement with Riley. "The man that kidnapped her, he will not be facing a trial. It is not fair to her that he won't be sentenced a very long time for his crime. It is like that Christopher Askew a few years back". Johan said to them.

The teens nod as the man is all over the news. "Yeah apparently having that last name is household name for the psycho crazy, his name is Leonard Askew. Apparently, Leonard and Christopher were brothers. When Christopher was raising Levi as a newborn baby, Leonard was forced to cut off all contact with him because of he was raising a baby without the mother being in the picture". Logan said to them as it is still all over the news.

The teens shiver by the thought of it. "It is a bit cold for their parents to do that, but I am not condemning his actions". Adrienne said to them.

Ingrid nods as she does not like it either. "I have to agree with Adrienne. However all of this happened at the worst time". Ingrid said to them. She is thinking about Oliver and where he could be.

Emery nods as he is curious where Oliver was during the whole thing. He notices something else as the Shards are glowing again. "Um guys, you might want to see this". Emery said to them.

The teens see their Shards floating like it is writing a message of some sort. "That is something you don't see every day". Nicole said to them.

Terra frowns as she looks at the message. "The one called Dyme has been brought back to life once again. He shall seek revenge. An enemy is seeking the urn. Bring the Shards to the place where Dyme was first defeated. The time to unite with the Warriors is now". Terra said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what that could mean. "Well, looks like we got a riddle to solve". Johan said to them. The teens nod as Ray and Charlie are not in the room to decipher it.

In the med bay, Charlie looks at Ray as he wants to help getting Ray to wake up. "Oh Ray, I know you have been through something really terrible. You are one of the most strongest people I know, and I deeply love that about you". Charlie said to Ray. He has tears in his eyes as it is falling down his face.

In Ray's mind, Ray is looking around as the death of her biological father is upfront of her mind. She hears Charlie's words as it touches her.

"So my daughter has a guy that likes you. Some how, he is the right guy for you". The ghost of George said to Ray.

Ray turns to George as she is very surprised by him appearing in her mind. "George, I don't understand. Why are you appearing to me"? Ray asks the ghost of George.

The ghost sighs to Ray as he looks at her. "Well, this spirit told me to do it. Plus I have nothing better to do now that I am a ghost. I might as well become a guardian angel to look over you and your brothers". George said to Ray.

Ray smirks as she knows who the spirit that George is referring to. "I would like that very much". Ray said to George.

The ghost of George hears Charlie's words. "I think that boyfriend of yours is getting too weepy as he is worried about you". The ghost of George said to Ray.

Ray nods as she looks at the ghost of George. "Yeah but I am confused about something. How am I suppose to be sad and grieving when you have done horrible things to the family, but at the same time you did something I never thought you would do for someone you barely knew, me". Ray said to the ghost of George.

The ghost of George looks at Ray as he nods as to her. "The truth is, I never thought I would come across a tough girl. When I saw you in Warrior Heights, you look so much like me it made me wonder if you are the child that Heather gave up for adoption and lied to me that you died as a baby. I guess I had that fatherly feeling while being held up in that place. You can grieve for me, but don't let it take over your life. I refuse to let you do that". The ghost of George said to Ray.

Ray nods as she understands what the ghost is telling her. "I understand". Ray said as she sees the ghost vanishing.

End Mind Scape

Ray is coming around as she looks at Charlie. "Guys, she is awake", Charlie said to them as he lets the others in. The teens went in the room as they are relieved to see Ray. "Hey how are you feeling"? Terra asks Ray.

Ray looks at them as she sits up. "I will be alright guys. I am not going to let the loss of my biological father keep me down the dumps forever. Robert is handling the funeral arrangements for George". Ray said to them.

The teens nod as Ray is getting back to her normal self. "There is the Ray we all know and love". The teens said in unison. Ray leaves the room with them as they went to the main ops room as they see the strange message. "Woah, looks like this message is very cryptic". Ray said to them.

Charlie looks at the message as he thinks of something. "Hey Terra, was there a villain that your team faced before that your team defeated and this villain was someone else's enemy"? Charlie asks Terra.

Terra looks at Charlie as the others look confused by it. She nods as it is starting to make sense. "There is one villain that fit the bill. It is General Dyme. I have no doubt in my mind that Judariot brought him back to life". Terra said to them.

The teens frown as Judariot has something to do with it. "We already defeated that guy and still he has caused trouble still". Johan said to them. Charlie nods as he thinks about what Judariot did to him.

Nicole senses that she will need the book to capture General Dyme. She also senses the Spirit of Jesse as well. "It seems that

Terra looks at the message as she has a gut feeling that trouble is brewing in Meadowedge. She went towards the computers as she does a search for Oliver. "Oliver is in Meadowedge guys. Plus if it is truly General Dyme, Oliver can not face that thing alone". Terra said to them. The teens grab their Shards as they teleport to Meadowedge.

In Meadowedge, Satanicus and his Daemonorix are searching for the urn. He is holding a scanner as he is getting close to where it is kept hidden from the world. "This search is getting ridiculous like who ever rehidden this thing is getting on my last nerve". Satanicus said to himself.

"You speak of my sealed up master. Why are you looking for it now"? The being said as he gotten transformed into a demon beast.

Satanicus looks at the demon beast as he gets the feeling that Judariot brought him back to life. "The Empress Temptaru wants him to be free". Satanicus said to the demon beast.

The demon beast has an intrigued look on his face. "Empress Temptaru huh, I am General Dyme. I got brought back to life by Judariot. If you succeed in freeing my Master, perhaps I can put a good wood for you to him". General Dyme said to Satanicus.

"How about the both of you hold it right there". Oliver said as he arrived at the scene.

General Dyme looks at the one lone red ranger. "Another ranger, I got to admit he is different from the other two I have faced before". General Dyme said to Oliver.

Satanicus gives a look to General Dyme. "He is very annoying like his shrimpy mentor gold ranger". Satanicus said to General Dyme.

Oliver glares at Satanicus as the demon should have not said that. "You really should not said that more importantly be here in this town". Oliver said to them as he grabs his morphor out. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Oliver said as he morphs into ranger form.

General Dyme looks at the red ranger as he has an evil grin on its face. "It has been a long time since I actually fought against a ranger. This shall be fun for me". General Dyme said to Oliver.

"Daemonorix Attack", Satanicus said to the devil like minions as they charge at Oliver. "I will continue to find that urn". Satanicus said to himself as he continues to follow the signal.

As Oliver is fighting the devil minions, he notices that Satanicus is going off some where. "Hey stop, Elemental Saint of Fire Ignite", Oliver said as he fires some fire arrows at Satanicus.

General Dyme sees the arrows as he cuts them in half. He sends a powerful beam at Oliver. Oliver gets hit as he is sent towards he ground. He is in pain as he demorphs back to civilian form.

General Dyme looks at Oliver as he is ready to finish him off. "You have no where to turn to ranger". General Dyme said to Oliver.

All the sudden, General Dyme gets stopped as the Elemental Fusion rangers arrive to help. "I do not know what rock you came out of, but you are getting sent back there". Zara said to General Dyme.

"I thought the Beast Rangers defeated him". A white ranger said to them.

"Yeah I was there with them at that time". The red ranger said to them.

"What is he doing back here then"? Blue ranger asks them.

"I don't know and I don't care". The black ranger said to them.

"We are obviously missing something here". The green ranger said to them.

"Yeah but what exactly"? The yellow ranger said to them.

General Dyme frowns as he sees them. "Well, I think I will take this time to leave". General Dyme said as he takes off.

Oliver looks at the newly arrived rangers as he passed out. The red ranger picks him up as they have a full mind to take him back to the temple.

"What are you doing? Put him down now". The black ranger said to them.

The Elemental Fusion Rangers turn around as they see more rangers. "Umm this is a huge misunderstanding here", the red ranger said to them.

"Easy Ingrid, they are friends of mine", the gold ranger said to them.

Everyone is confused by what is going on. "Maybe we should head towards the temple and get this straightened out". The yellow Elemental Fusion ranger said to them. They nod as they teleport away to the temple.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the Elemental Fusion and Elemental Saints teamup.

Next Chapter: Warriors and Saints Part 2


	78. Chapter 78

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 78: Warriors and Saints Part 2

Back at the Temple, both teams look at each other as the monks arrive to take care of Oliver. "Look this is one misunderstanding, we were not going to harm him". The white Elemental Fusion ranger said to them.

"Umm maybe we should power down and introduce ourselves and get this cleared up". The gold Elemental Saint Ranger said to them.

As both teams powers down, the veteran rangers are shocked and surprised to see Terra. "Terra you are a ranger again". Zane said to Terra. Zara is hiding her expression as as she grins to them.

Terra nods to Zane as she notices the looks on their faces. "I am actually their mentor as well". Terra said to them.

The teens look at Terra as they are surprised to learn that she knows them. "You guys know each other". Johan said to Terra.

Zane nods as he looks at Zara. "Zara did you know"? Zane asks Zara as he got completely thrown for a loop.

Zara nods to Zane as she has that mischievous look on her face. "Yes I have know about it for a long while. You guys should see the looks on your faces". Zara said to them.

Zane sighs as he looks at them. "My name is Zane Daniels, Elemental Fusion Red Ranger". Zane said to them.

Tim looks at the Elemental Saint Blue Ranger. "My name is Tim Porter, Elemental Fusion Blue Ranger". Tim said to them.

Alex looks at them as he nods to them. "My name is Alex Rodriquez, Elemental Fusion Green Ranger". Alex said to them.

Carson sighs as he looks at Ingrid. "Carson Small, Elemental Fusion Black Ranger". Carson said to them.

Tia smiles at Terra like she knew something. "I knew Terra has it in her to become a ranger mentor. My name Tia Moore Elemental Fusion Yellow Ranger". Tia said to them.

Liz nods in agreement with Tia. "My name is Liz Strong, Elemental Fusion White Ranger". Liz said to them.

Rena looks at them as she is surprised by the big group of rangers. "My name is Rena Reyes, Elemental Fusion Silver Ranger". Rena said to them.

Zara looks at them as she shrugs about it. "You guys know me, Zara Wellhem Elemental Fusion Gold Ranger". Zara said to them.

Oliver walks in the room as the others sigh in relief that their leader is alright. "Hey guys, woah I must have missed something". Oliver said to them.

Zane looks at the young leader. "You are at the temple. We are the Elemental Fusion Rangers". Zane said to Oliver.

Oliver looks at them as he is standing with Ingrid. "You guys are the Elemental Fusion Rangers". Oliver said to them.

Ingrid looks down on her self as she looks at them. "I do owe you apology. I thought you guys were going to hurt him". Ingrid said to them as she has a sheepish look on her face.

Zane looks at Ingrid as he nods to her. "It is no big deal. We had no clue that Terra is a ranger again". Zane said to them. He gives Zara a look.

Oliver nods to them as everything gets straighten out. "Well, my name is Oliver Shelby, Elemental Saint Red Ranger". Oliver said to them.

Johan looks at them as he looks at Tim. "My name is Johan Hartford Sloane, Elemental Saint Blue Ranger". Johan said to them.

Riley nods to them as she looks at Alex. "My name is Riley Brewer, and I am the Elemental Saint Green Ranger". Riley said to them.

Ingrid looks at them as she looks at Carson. "My name is Ingrid Sloane, Elemental Saint Black Ranger". Ingrid said to them.

Charlie looks at Tia as he nods to them. "My name is Charlie Osbourne, Elemental Saint Yellow Ranger". Charlie said to them.

Logan nods to them as he looks at Liz. "My name is Logan Harper, Elemental Saint White Ranger". Logan said to them.

Adrienne looks at them as she notices that there is not a pink ranger is with them. "My name is Adrienne Rodequiz, Elemental Saint Pink Ranger". Adrienne said to them.

Ray looks at them as she notices that there is not a purple ranger with them. "The name is Ray Stone, Elemental Saint Purple Ranger". Ray said to them.

Emery nods to them as he looks at Rena. "Emery Berkshire, Elemental Saint Silver Ranger". Emery said to them.

Nicole looks at them as she notices the sad expression on Adrienne's face. "My name is Nicole Harper, Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger". Nicole said to them.

Tim nods as he looks at them. "So what is going on exactly"? Tim asks them. The other Elemental Fusion Rangers nod as they want to know as well.

Alex nods as he did see General Dyme again. "Plus how did General Dyme come back to life"? Alex asks them.

Oliver looks at them as he nods to them. "Satanicus is looking for some sort of urn. Plus that General Dyme got brought back to life by Judariot". Oliver said to them.

Carson frowns as he looks at them. "Woah, who is Judariot"? Carson asks them. He has his arms crossed his chest. For some reason, he looks at Adrienne as he is reminded of someone.

Johan looks at them as he sighs to him. "Judariot is an evil being that has caused a lot of trouble. Even though he got defeated a while back, he is still making trouble". Johan said to them

Riley nods to them as she has a question. "What is this urn that Satanicus is looking for anyways"? Riley asks them.

The Elemental Fusion Rangers look at them. "The urn contains Vaatu, this is not good. If Satanicus does find it, it could spell trouble". Tia said to them.

Liz nods in agreement with them. "We have to work together to defeat Satanicus and General Dyme". Liz said to them.

Terra nods to them as the others. "There is not much time". Terra said to them.

The Spirit of Jesse appears to them as he looks at them. "Hello rangers", the Spirit of Jesse said to them.

The Elemental Fusion Rangers are very surprised to see a spirit appearing to them. "Woah who are you"? Rena asks the Spirit.

The Spirit of Jesse looks at them. "I am the Spirit of Jesse, and the Elenental Saint Warrior of Life". The Spirit of Jesse said to them. He turns to Nicole. "Nicole, you know what to". The Spirit of Jesse said to Nicole.

Nicole nods to them as she is holding the book. The Elemental Fusion veteran rangers look at Nicole as they are a bit confused. "Umm what did he meant by that exactly"? Zara asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at them as she is holding the book. "My special job is to capture evil beings and villains into this book. When Judariot brings some of them back to life, it is my special duty to seal them in this very book". Nicole said to them.

The veteran rangers look at them. "That's is so cool to capture evil villains like that". Zane said to Nicole.

Ingrid senses something like a couple of evil shadows is heading towards the temple. "They are coming". Ingrid said to them.

Oliver looks at Ingrid as she is not wrong. "Are you sure about this"? Tim asks Ingrid. Carson is also sensing something as well. "I am the Elemental Saint of Shadows. I can detect various shadows including evil ones". Ingrid said to them.

Carson looks at them as he is sensing something. "I am sensing darkness coming this way too. It will not be long until the alarm". Carson said to them as the alarm goes off.

The two teams look at each other as they have to fight the evil together. "Lets go guys", Zane and Oliver said to them in unison. The others nod in agreement as they run outside.

Outside of the temple, Satanicus and General Dyme arrive with Daemonorix and Furi. "I must be getting very close to the urn because my scanner says it is somewhere in this temple". Satanicus said to General Dyme.

General Dyme nods to Satanicus. "It will be nice to destroy this place once and for all". General Dyme said to Satanicus.

"I would not take another step this time". Oliver said to them as he is holding his morphor.

Satanicus and General Dyme look at the red ranger as they are laughing at him. "You are all alone just like last time. You have not learn a thing". Satanicus said to Oliver. "You must be this desperate to fight us all alone again". General Dyme said to Oliver.

Oliver is not laughing and not letting the words getting to him. "Who says I am not alone". Oliver said to them as he whistles the others.

The veterans and the current rangers show up as they are standing by Oliver. "You really did not expect to see us again huh"? Zara said to them. Everyone got their morphors out.

"Elements Among Us Legendary Elemental Fusion", the veterans said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Gold Power", Zara said as she morphs into ranger form.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens". The teens said as they morph into ranger form.

"Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said as she morphs into her ranger form.

Satanicus frowns as General Dyme is extremely annoyed by it. "Daemonorix and Furi Attack", Satanicus and General Dyme said in unison as the fight gets started.

In group one, it is Tim, Johan, Alex, Riley Liz and Logan together fighting the minions. "Geez, it is bad enough we have to face those devil things. Now they even brought back those Furi". Tim said to them. "Agreed", Alex said to them. "Yeah them coming back is a bad thing".

"You mean those flying chimps are the Furi". Logan said to them. "Let's get through them and help Oliver and Zane". Johan said to them. "Agreed", Riley said to them as they are fighting back against them.

In Group two, it is Tia, Charlie, Carson, Ingrid, Ray, and Adrienne together fighting the minions. Tia looks at Ray as she is really pounding on them. "Is it is just me or there is always a version of Zara on every ranger team". Tia said to them. Carson shrugs as he does not know. "She is the Zara on their team". Carson said to Tia.

Charlie looks at them as he nods to them. "I really do care and like her. She does not change her true self to fit in". Charlie said to them. Adrienne and Ingrid nod in agreement.

In the third group, it is Zara, Terra, Rena, Emery, and Nicole together fighting the minions. Zara has a furious look on her face as she is not happy at all. "Geez, she is pouncing on them like Ray does". Emery said to them as he is punching a Furi.

Rena looks at Emery as she nods to him. "Zara has a bad history with them so if they do succeed, she will not be really happy at all". Rena said to them.

Nicole looks at Zara as she has the person in mind to help her sealing General Dyme. She punches and kicks at a Deomonorix as she is fighting back.

In the last group, it is Oliver and Zane fighting Satanicus and General Dyme. Satanicus is facing Oliver and Zane is facing General Dyme.

Satanicus notices that the others must have earned their Shard piece by now except Oliver. "I wonder why you have not earned your Shard piece yet? Perhaps you are so weak that you can't even land a blow on me". Satanicus said to Oliver as he sends a beam back at Oliver.

Oliver is sent flying towards the ground. Zane notices Oliver landing on the ground hard as he rushes over to him. General Dyme fires another beam at Zane in the back.

As the others hear Zane scream as he lands on the ground. "Zane", Zara and Terra said to them. "Oliver". Ingrid said in unison. As the Rangers rush over to them, Zane looks at Oliver as he is trying to stand up to fight again. "Oliver listen to me. You are a leader. I did not like being a leader at first, but I kept at it. I did not give on my team, and they did not give up on me. I am not letting you throw the towel in now. I know that you are not weak. The others know that you are not weak". Zane said to Oliver.

Oliver looks at Zane as he nods to him. He realizes on what he must do now. "You are right Zane. I did not like being a leader either. Yet I kept at it when Terra joined the team. I kept at it when Emery joined the team. I even kept at it when Nicole joined the team. I am not weak. I am not going to throw in the towel. NOT NOW NOT EVER", Oliver yells out loud as he has a new battle cry.

All the sudden, the wall that has the two embedded items are free as the red Elemental Saint Shard is free as it is glowing a bright red aura. The rangers are shocked by it as they had no idea that a shard was in the temple all along. "Woah, what's going on"? Tia asks them. "I have no clue", Liz said to them.

The other rangers notice their Shards are glowing as well as the red Shard lands in Oliver's hands. The shard float in the air as it like a dance. They are putting together into a rainbow colored staff. "Oliver's Elemental Saint shard must have been the key to put the Shards together". Terra said to them. The teens nod as this is turning to a new fight. The staff is long with a cross on the top of it. It has an elaborate designs on it. The staff lands in Oliver's hands

"Power of Saint of Francis", Oliver said as he goes Saint mode. The Elemental Fusion Rangers are surprised to see their Saint power. "Ok, I got to admit that is really cool". Zane said to them as they nod in agreement.

Satanicus and General Dyme are stunned as they send their beams at them again. Oliver uses the staff as it cuts the beams in half as it has no effect on them. "Awesome", the rangers said as they are surprised by it.

Oliver sends a red beam from the cross of the staff at them. General Dyme and Satanicus are sent back flying to the ground. "The urn is a lost cause anyways". Satanicus said as he takes off.

General Dyme frowns as he hears Satanicus saying that about Vaatu. "He will regret saying that about my master, and so will take it out on you rangers starting with you, TRAITOR". General Dyme said as he sends a powerful beam at Zara.

Ray frowns as she is holding the special feather. "How about you stay away from her you creep? Zara here catch". Ray said to General Dyme as she throws the feather to Zara.

Zara catches the feather as it creates a special shield protection her from the beam. "Ok that is awesome". Zara said to them.

The Elemental Fusion Rangers are surprised by the feather protecting Zara. "Woah, did you guys see that"? Alex asks them. They nod as they are confused on why a feather protected Zara.

General Dyme is stunned as he did not destroy her. "What how can that be"? General Dyme asks them. He is very confused by it as he glares at them.

"It is because it is time for you to be captured and sealed in to the book". Nicole said to General Dyme. She turns to Zara. "Zara, will you help me out"? Nicole said to Zara.

Zara looks at the Elemental Saint of Miracles. "You know it". Zara said to Nicole.

"By the order and decree of the Elemental Saint of Miracles, thy evil enemy of the earth shall forever be in this book. Thy enemy has escaped from the Rangers of the Elemental Fusion only to come back to harm the rangers now. Let the Earth know that she shall never be brought back to life". Nicole said as she powering up the book.

As the book is opening, a Vortex is forming as it hits General Dyme. "What is happening"? General Dyme said as he is being pulled into the book.

Zara stands by next to Nicole as one hand is touching the book and her other hand is touching her shoulder. "I am with you Nicole". Zara said to Nicole.

General Dyme is being pulled into the book. He is trying to find a way out from the book. "No, NO, NO, THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING". General Dyme said to them.

Zara glares at General Dyme as she is looking forward to this. "You will never harm any ranger team ever again, Dyme". Zara said to him.

General Dyme frowns as he is sucked into the book. "No", General Dyme said as he is in the book. Zara and Nicole closes the book together. "Thy villain is captured and sealed". Nicole said to them.

The ranger sigh in relief as they look at each other. "Ok that right there is awesome". Alex said to them.

Nicole shrugs to them as she looks at Zara. "If I did it myself, it would have weaken me and my power. I sensed that Zara is the one to help me to close the book. Now General Dyme can never brought to life again". Nicole said to them.

Zane nods as he is relieved of it. "I think this calls for a party". Zane said to them. They nod as they went back to the temple.

Back in the temple, the two teams are talking among themselves as Jun and Dashi walk towards them as they are holding the tablet. "Excuse me, I think this belongs with you". Dashi said to Terra as he hands it to her.

Jun looks at them as he nods to them. "The tablet and the shard broke out from the wall during that battle". Jun said to them.

The Elemental Fusion Rangers are surprised that a tablet was there this whole time. "Woah, did Jayden know that that was embedded in the wall of the temple"? Carson asks them.

Terra and Emery are sensing something like a presence of a spirit and a soul is appearing to them.

"No", a male Spirit said as he appears to them.

The Elemental Fusion Rangers are surprised to see Jayden's grandfather appearing to them. "No way, what are you doing here"? Zane asks Jayden's grandfather.

The Spirit of Jayden's grandfather looks at them. "I found that tablet years ago. At that time, I met a couple holding the red shard. They wanted to make sure that the shard will be safe until the time is right for it to be free. I kept that secret from Jayden and all of you". The ghost said to them as he vanishes into thin air.

Terra is holding the tablet as she and Emery snap back to normal. "His spirit and soul must have come to tell us that". Terra said to them.

Zane nods as he went to Oliver. "Oliver, remember what we talked about". Zane said to him.

Oliver nods to Zane as he has a smirk on his face. "Yeah keep on being a leader". Oliver said to Zane.

A portal appears in the temple. "Looks like this is our way back to the Tower". Ray said to them. The Elemental Fusion looks at them as they get to see them go through the portal. "That is something you don't see every day". Tim said to them. They nod in agreement as the portal closes.

Back at the Tower, the rangers land on the floor of the tower. "At least we have gotten the last Elemental Saint Shard". Ingrid said to them.

The teens nod as Reverend Mother walk towards them. "Well done rangers, you are one step closer to defeat Empress Temptaru once and for all. Considering what has happened, you all deserve a day off". Reverend Mother said to them.

Terra nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Indeed, you all should go home and get some rest". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. "We hear that", the teens said in unison as they head on out from the Tower.

Back at the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru glares at Satanicus as he did fail on finding that urn. "You failed me Satanicus. That urn was suppose to brought to me so I can free him". Empress Temptaru yells at Satanicus.

Satanicus bows down to Empress Temptaru. "Forgive me my empress, that urn is a lost cause. You can lift the Abyss without that fool anyways". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru glares at Satanicus as she is not pleased in anyway. "That maybe true Satanicus, but I want you out of my sight NOW". Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he is following orders. "Yes my Empress", Satanicus said to Temptaru as he leaves the room.

Temptaru has an evil grin on her face. "Once I raise the Abyss to the surface, the world will be mine to conquer". Empress Temptaru said as she has a plan up her sleeves to do it.

End Chapter

This concludes the Shard quest. The next arc of this story will be the final arc of the story.

Next Chapter: A Day of Reflection


	79. Chapter 79

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 79: Day of Reflection

It has been two days since the rangers gotten the last shard in Meadowedge. Today is the day of George's funeral. The service is at the church. Ray sighs as she looks at the open casket of her departed biological father.

Robert went towards Ray as he is supporting her. "You ok Ray"? Robert ask Ray as he was completely shocked that not only George, Ray, and Heather was kidnapped by a psychotic man by the name Leonard Askew, George paid the ultimate price to save Ray.

Ray looks at Robert as she shrugs to him. "I will be ok Robert. I never thought that my biological father who did not want anything to do with me would pay the ultimate price to save me". Ray said to Robert as she wipes a tear from her face.

Robert nods as he is surprised by it. "That took me off guard as well. It must be the love from a father to do that". Robert said to Ray.

Heather looks at them as Jacob and Derek surprising came as he is escorted by two police officers. "Are you alright doing the service Robert"? Heather asks Robert.

Robert nods to Heather as he looks at his younger siblings. "Yes, he may not be the best father, but it is something I have to do". Robert said to Heather.

As the funeral gets started, Ray, Heather, Derek, and Jacob are sitting in the front row. The teens and other veteran rangers are in attendance as it was a small crowd. Orion even showed up as he sit in the back row.

"They say that life has its ups and downs. It is a roller coaster with its twists and turns. His roller coaster of life came to an end when he scarified himself to save his daughter Rachel, my little sister. It is the love from a father to a daughter to keep her safe from the bad things in the world whether it is a psychotic man or a boy that broke her heart. Even though, he did not want a daughter in the family. George was not a officer of the military or a police officer. He was not a young teenager from high school that saved another teen from a psycho man. He is a hero in his own right, and today this a day to celebrate a life with a checkered past". Robert said to them.

As the service ends about an hour later, the family and the teens are at the cemetery. "That was a nice service that your brother did Ray". Charlie said to Ray.

Ray nods to Charlie as she looks at him. "Thanks Charlie, it is a good thing that I got a snap shot of him. But perhaps someday, I will learn more about his childhood and other things". Ray said to them.

Derek looks at Ray and Charlie talking as he went up to Robert. "How long has those two been together"? Derek asks Robert.

Robert looks at his younger brother. "They are dating for a couple of months. He is a good match for Rachel". Robert said to Derek.

Derek nods to Robert as he notices Terra. He notices the two police officers waiting "I am sure he is, bro. Listen I have to be heading to the prison soon". Derek said to Robert.

As Derek says goodbye to Ray, Terra sighs she saw her attacker talking to Ray. He is being put in a police car as he is taken back to jail.

"You ok Terra", Ingrid asks Terra as she notices the young man in the car that leaves the cemetery.

Terra looks at Ingrid as she nods to her. "Yeah, I did expect him to come. It just he was not rude or cold to me. He was civil towards me". Terra said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to Terra as the others are gathering together. Ray went towards them. "This place is depressing and black is not my color. I do not know how you can wear the color Ingrid". Ray said to them.

Oliver looks at Ray as her attitude is back. "Looks like something's has not changed", Oliver said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

The teens leaves the cemetery as they head towards a park as they are getting some ice cream. "This year has been really crazy". Nicole said to them.

Logan nods as he looks at his sister. "Yeah plus something about your brother's eulogy hits me. This year has been like a roller coaster with its twists and turns. I mean remember the day we all became Rangers". Logan said to them.

The teens think back to that memory. "Oh yeah, we were so caught off guard until Terra showed up and got us out of there". Oliver said to them.

Emery's eyes widen as he hears about it. "You mean Terra was in her beast ranger form when you guys discovered that you are rangers". Emery said to them.

Johan nods to Emery as he also thinks back. "Yeah come to think of it, it is the very same day that we met you Ingrid". Johan said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as she does remember that day. "Yeah my first time being in a normal school is also the same day that I became a ranger. There are not too many people that can say that". Ingrid said to them.

Riley nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it was also the first time that we saw Ray's attitude and personality in full force". Riley said to them.

Ray has a sheepish look on her face. "My personality is what makes me, me". Ray said to them. Charlie smiles at Ray as he nods to her.

Adrienne nods as she looks at them. "I think that day when we became rangers is the day we had to learn to come together when we needed it most". Adrienne said to them.

Charlie nods in agreement. "Yeah we all learned various lessons since that first day, and yet we have been through hard times when someone's world was turned up side down". Charlie said to them.

Nicole has a skeptical look on her face. "When did that happen"? Nicole asks them .

Ingrid looks at Nicole as she nods to her. "The day when the truth came out about my biological mother and what Reverend Mother did. She had me adopted behind my biological mother's back, and yet my adopted mother had my biological mother killed. The man that did it passed away in his sleep, and yet he got the truth to come out before he passed". Ingrid said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Ingrid. "Oh yeah the biggest twist to that is that Terra is your cousin and your biological father is still alive". Oliver said to them.

Emery and Nicole look at Ingrid as it is the biggest secret that got uncovered. "Man, I do not know how I would have dealt with that". Emery said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods to them as she thinks about Reverend Mother. "Yeah Reverend Mother got taken because she broke the vow of a Watcher". Ingrid said to them.

Adrienne nods as she is thinking about Jesse. "Yeah plus you were captured and turned evil because of it". Adrienne said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as it is not one of her better memories on the team. "It is not one of my brighter moments. Although Terra morphed again as the new gold ranger to save me. She got me reunited with my biological father and met her big family". Ingrid said to them.

Emery sighs as the phase 'not one of my brighter moments hits him as well'. "One of my brighter moments is being tricked by Evenica to go to the Underground Abyss. I got turned evil and becoming Pontix". Emery said to them.

Charlie nods as he does remember that. "Yeah we meet Jesse for the first time. We even faced with Judariot for the first time". Charlie said to them.

Logan frowns as he remembers it is when Terra was kidnapped by Judariot as well. "We almost lost our mentor to that guy". Logan said to them.

Riley nods as she remembers the fight in the Vortex Chamber. "Yeah it took Terra's old team to help us to rescue her. Charlie knocked him into that pit". Riley said to them.

Johan nods as he looks at them. "Jesse even broken his curse when he healed Terra". Johan said to them.

Logan looks at Nicole as he has a small smile on his face. "The strangest day I will never forget is when you became a ranger sis". Logan said to Nicole.

The teens look at Logan with a skeptical look on his face. "Why did you call it strange Logan"? Adrienne asks Logan. The others nod as they want to know the same thing.

Logan looks at them as he sighs to them. "Well, when Nicole returned to my life, I was not sure how long she will stick around. It felt strange at first when she joined the team. The more she did stick around, the more I felt comfortable being around her". Logan said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Logan as she gives him a hug. "Thanks bro", Nicole said to Logan. Logan nods as he looks at her.

Ray looks at them as she thinks about the steps to get the Elemental Saint Staff. "You know the things we had to do to get the staff. That was hard work to do". Ray said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they think back to it. "We had to defeat our personal demons, protect the pre Rangers, and head to a place where the shard is located". Oliver said to them.

Johan looks at them as he thinks about his. "I headed to a strange island. It may not have been to a different dimension, but it definitely felt like a different dimension". Johan said to them.

Riley nods as she and Adrienne were in Unity Lakes. "Yeah plus Adrienne and I even learned another lesson as well". Riley said to them.

Charlie nods as he thinks about his journey as well. "I even got guidance when I was still dealing with being beaten by Judariot the second time he showed his ugly head". Charlie said to them.

Ray looks at Charlie as she is supporting him. "I give advice to a young boy in Warrior Heights, and that obviously happened before I got kidnapped". Ray said to them.

Logan looks at them as he thinks back to his journey to Norland. "I gotten advice and guidance from Roxxy about my mom". Logan said to them.

Ingrid thinks back to when she helped Heidi on joining the team in Blue Hill. "I gave encouragement to Heidi to join the team in Blue Hill". Ingrid said to them.

Emery looks at them as he does think back. "I protected my aunt and got her to safety from an abusive man". Emery said to them.

Terra looks at them as she thinks back to her journey in Dresden. "I got reunited with my biological mother and met my biological sister for the first time. Although it did not help when that demon put Ray under his jealous thorn was there as well. He put a friend of the rangers there under his heartbroken thorn spell. I had to knock some sense to a current gold ranger who was the one that caused her to get her heartbroken that led her being put under that spell". Terra said to them.

The teens wince as Ray looks very mad. "I hate that demon the most". Ray said to them. The teens nod as they realize that they are ready to take them on.

Oliver looks at them as he is going to say it. "I got a feeling that now will be the time to finish them off once and for all". Oliver said to them.

Johan nods as he can see that. "Now that we have the Elemental Saint Staff, it will be time to face them. More importantly, there are five main officers to deal with first before we face Empress Temptaru". Johan said to them.

Riley nods as she remembers the last time they fought them. "Yeah plus last time they showed up was when they kidnapped Terra, and we were no match for them back then.

Ingrid nods as she remembers that fight as well. "Yeah plus last time, Judariot led that fight as well. They won't have him this time". Ingrid said to them.

Charlie looks at them as he nods in agreement. "Although we have gotten a lot stronger since that fight, we got our secondary powers and our Saint powers as well". Charlie said to them.

Logan nods as he sees where Charlie is going with it. "Yeah plus we have the staff as well". Logan said to them.

Adrienne has a thought as she looks at the staff. "Although, is it possible that we have to do one more thing to power up the staff"? Adrienne asks them.

The teens look at Adrienne as they are wondering why she brings up that question. "Seriously Adrienne, after all of that to get it, we have to do one more thing to power up the staff". Ray said to them.

"Actually you do have to do one thing to power up the staff". Reverend Mother said to them. She comes towards them as she has an ice cream cone in her hands.

"WHAT", the teens said in unison as Terra is also surprised by it.

"Hold up though, I thought it was powered up when Oliver used it for the first time in that battle two days ago". Terra said to them.

Reverend Mother looks at them. "That was its initial power when it was put together with the other Shards. In order to power it up, each one of you will have to forgive someone who has hurt you the most. It does not matter if this person is dead or alive. It does not matter if this person has hurt you physically, mentally, or emotionally". Reverend Mother said to them.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who to forgive". Emery said to them.

Reverend Mother shakes her head to Emery. "For some people maybe, but for others making that choice on who to forgive might be harder than it looks". Reverend Mother said to them.

Nicole looks at them as she is going to ask it. "You mean harder than it looks to pick just one person to forgive". Nicole said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother shakes her head to Nicole. "For some, it maybe just one person, but for others it might be two. However, there might be a couple of you that will be forgiving yourselves. It must be right with your heart and your Saint". Reverend Mother said to them as she leaves the park.

The teens look at each other as they are confused by what Reverend Mother just told them. "Something tells me that we have a lot of thinking to do". Terra said to them. As the teens nod in agreement, hey have no idea that the Underground Abyss is about rise to the surface.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the next to the last filler not including the epilogue chapter

Next Chapter: Rise of the Underground Abyss


	80. Chapter 80

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 80: Rise of the Underground Abyss

At the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru is in the Vortex Chamber. She has a special object in her hands as it is capable to make the Underground Abyss to rise. "Satanicus, everything is ready to rise the Underground Abyss. When the sun is at its highest point of the day this device will be in the Vortex". Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

Satanicus nods as he remembers how the Abyss was risen before. "It is just like how you raised the Abyss 20,000 years ago". Satanicus said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru nods as she remembers it well. "Yes once it hits Riverdale will be cut off from the outside world". Empress Temptaru said to Satanicus.

At the Tower, Terra is studying the two halves of the tablet that got found in Meadowedge and Unity Lakes during the shard quest. She sighs as she puts her magnifying glass down. "Why are things so difficult to translate"? Terra asks herself as she is frustrated by it.

Reverend Mother walks in with a tray of hot tea in a kettle and two cups. "When one is lost and confused, it is best to take a step back and come back refreshed". Reverend Mother said to Terra. She puts the tray down as she pours a cup of tea as she hands the cup to Terra.

Terra looks at Reverend Mother as she receives the cup. "Are you friends with a wise and old sage or something"? Terra asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother shakes her head to Terra. "Not exactly, but you are lost and confused when it comes to translating this tablet". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra looks at Reverend Mother. "At first, it looks like two pieces that got equally broken in half. When I put it together, the tablet repaired itself to its former glory. The writing is not of this world because I put it on a translator. None of the languages or hieroglyphics from Earth matches to the writing on this tablet. The two symbols on the top here. The left looks like some sort of Phoenix prietress maiden in red with a pink sash while the one on the right looks like some sort of angel princess. I thought the angel princess might be one of the Rangers, but that thought went straight out of the door when the color of the dress is in a royal blue color. One half of it was found in Meadowedge while the other half was found in Unity Lakes. Plus Zara emailed me and she told me that the special feather that protected her changed color. It went from purple and crimson to blue, yellow, and crimson. I emailed Maeve for her thoughts and she is stumped on it like I am". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods to Terra as she listens to her. "Perhaps these mysteries are not for you to solve that it meant for someone else to solve". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra nods as she does see her point. "Yeah I want to be the one with the answers like the other mentors". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Terra as she nods to her. "Perhaps you have already provided two clues to the mystery about the tablet like where the halves were found and two pictures of the Phoenix Priestress Maiden and the Angel Princess. It may not be the complete answers, but it is something". Reverend Mother said to Terra .

Terra nods as she knows that Reverend Mother is right. "You are right about that Reverend Mother. Did you want to talk to me about something else? You are pouring out tea and none of the other rangers are here to overhear the conversation". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother nods as she looks at Terra. "You are the observant one alright, and it is true like you landed the nail on the head. It is the Elemental Saint Staff and the Book of Jesse. I have a feeling that evil villains that will come in the next few years and even hundreds of years later to seek and destroy the Earth". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra frowns as she looks at Reverend Mother. "Evil forces does like sneak its ugly head every few years or so". Terra said to Reverend Mother. It is in a blunt style.

Reverend Mother nods as she looks at her. "I want to ask you on who the Staff and the book should go to if anything happens in those times". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra looks at Reverend Mother as she is caught off guard by the unusual question. "Well, I would like the book to stay in Nicole's bloodline. As for the staff, I would like a member from my first team to keep it safe". Terra said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Terra as she is writing it down. "Who do you have in mind though"? Reverend Mother asks Terra.

Terra looks at Reverend Mother as she has one person in mind. "I would say Jacob Young". Terra said to Reverend Mother. She and Jacob has amazing relationship and she trusts him completely.

Reverend Mother nods as she expected as much to pick him. "That must be an easy choice for you". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra nods to Reverend Mother as she has one other thing in mind. "What should we be looking for when it is time to face Empress Temptaru in a final battle"? Terra asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at Terra as it is a question that the teens should be in the room. "Empress Temptaru will raise the Underground Abyss to the surface. The last time she did it was 20,00 years ago. Once the Underground Abyss is raised to the surface, the sky will be blackened and all communication will be cut off from the outside world. Empress Temptaru will drop an item into the Vortex Chamber combined with a spell to make it happen. It is starts when the sun is at the highest point when you have the staff for three days. It will happen on the fourth day". Reverend Mother said to Terra.

Terra frowns as the fourth day will be day after tomorrow. "There is not much time". Terra said to Reverend Mother as she sees a message to her Rangers. 'BE ON HIGH ALERT ON THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW' in all capital letters.

It is not long that the teens arrive at the Tower. "Why do we have to be on high alert on the day after tomorrow"? Oliver asks Terra.

As Terra explains it to them, the teens are starting understand that the next few battles could get very intense. "This could lead some problems with getting away from our families. On top of it if all communication does get cut off, how can we contact our friends in the ranger community"? Johan asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she is working on that. "I will be contacting Anya for suggestions. In the mean time, I want all of you to be very vigilant. It would not hurt to stay here on the day that it happens where you will be safe". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they not only pick someone to forgive they have to be ready for an intense battle. They leave the Tower as things is bound to get ugly.

At the Underground Abyss, Empress Temptaru is looking at a clock as it is the zero hour. "Perfect, the sun is at its highest point during the day. It is time to raise the Underground Abyss". Empress Temptaru said as the five officers join her in the chamber.

"Let the Abyss rise above the surface. Where the humans live. Let the dark black clouds cover the sky and its crimson thunder roam. Let my evil smog cut the daily life of the humans. Let my forces strike without warning to start conquering this world starting with thy city that's above us". Empress Temptaru said as she drops an item into the Vortex.

All the sudden, crimson electricity hits the item. The earth is starting to move as crumbles of rock is raising up. "My reign and conquer of this planet shall now begin". Empress Temptaru said as the Underground Abyss is breaking through the surface.

Back at school, the teens are on high alert as they told their parents that they will be staying with friends. "Well Terra and Anya has special radios they hand to veteran rangers and their mentors". Ingrid said to them.

Riley nods as she notices how the other students are going about their day like nothing bad is going to happen. "Man, I will hate to see the look on their faces when this gets started". Riley said to them.

Just as the earth is shaking and the clouds and sky turns ugly, everyone is in a panic. "Well that timing could not be any more perfect". Ray said to them in a sarcastic tone.

Charlie nods as this is Temptaru's doing. "The intense battles are defiantly coming. We have to figure out who to forgive". Charlie said to them.

Adrienne nods as she is having a hard time with it. "Yeah, I hope the person I pick will be the right one". Adrienne said to them.

The teens nod as teachers are letting the students out early. "Please stay indoors until this gets resolved". The headmistress said as the students and teachers are heading home.

The teens head to the Tower as Emery and Nicole are waiting for them. "Looks like this has gotten to where things is bound to get intense huh". Emery said to them. "Yeah it looks very terrible. Plus the only things seems to be working is our communicators within our morphors". Nicole said to them.

The teens look at each other as Terra has a serious look on her face. "Let the battles begins", Terra said to them as she is ready to face what ever Temptaru is going to throw next.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the second filler that will kick start the final arc not including the epilogue chapter.

Next Chapter: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 1: Saulimore Vs Logan and Adrienne


	81. Chapter 81

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 81: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 1: Saulimore Vs Logan and Adrienne

In Riverdale, it is becoming like a ghost town as the Abyss is above ground. Everyone is in hiding as the communication is cut off. At the Tower, Adrienne sighs as she does not like it. "All of this has taken everyone very off guard". Adrienne said as the other teens are doing special training.

Logan nods as he looks at Adrienne. "I know and we are the only ones that can defeat it". Logan said to Adrienne. The others nod in agreement.

Riley looks at them as she has a question. "Any ideas on which officer will be coming out to fight first"? Riley asks them. It is a question that has to be asked.

The teens shrug as they do not have a clue. "I do not know who goes first, but I am getting a bit stir crazy ever since the Underground Abyss got raised". Ray said to them.

Oliver looks at Ray as he rolls his eyes. "It has been a couple of hours Ray not five days of it". Oliver said to them.

As Adrienne notices that they are arguing among themselves, she frowns as she is getting mad. "That's enough guys, this is probably what they want from us to be at each other's throats at a time like this". Adrienne said to them as she takes off from the Tower.

Nicole looks at them as the young pink ranger is right. "She is right guys". Nicole said to them. Emery and Terra nod in agreement.

Johan looks at them as he thinks back to when Adrienne pointed something out to them. "You know I was thinking about the last time Adrienne took off like this". Johan said to them.

The teens look at Johan as they remember it is when Adrienne met Jesse for the first time. "That's right, Adrienne set out of the possibility of the 11th Elemental Saint Core, and yet she met Jesse in the process. We learned more about Judariot and plus she called you out by name Emery". Charlie said to Emery.

Emery nods as he remembers that moment. "Yeah my girlfriend confronted me about that after I broke free from the evil". Emery said to them.

Logan sighs as he looks at them. "I better go find her". Logan said to them as he does has his morphor with him as he sets out to find her.

At the park, Adrienne is kicking a rock around as it is very dark outside even more with the strange lighting and the dark clouds in the sky. "How can I pick someone to forgive when the choice is very difficult to choose". Adrienne said to herself.

"Is there more than one person that is your list, Adrienne"? Saint Joan of Arc said to Adrienne as she appears to her.

Adrienne turns around to see her Saint appearing to her. "Saint Joan of Arc, Reverend Mother said that the choice has to be right with our heart and our Saint, but I did not expect to see you appearing to me". Adrienne said to Saint Joan of Arc.

The saint nods to Adrieene as she looks at her. "Yes well, us saints can appear to our chosen ones when they are troubled by something. Tell me something, is there anyone that you have been hurt by"? Saint Joan of Arc asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Saint Joan of Arc. "Well there is my ex boyfriend that broke my heart". Adrienne said to Saint Joan of Arc.

Saint Joan of Arc nod as she shake her head as it is not the people that she is thinking of. "That maybe true Adrienne, but is there some others that you have not thought about"? Saint Joan of Arc asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Saint Joan of Arc as she is caught off guard. "What do you mean"? Adrienne asks Saint Joan of Arc.

Saint Joan of Arc looks at Adrienne. "The people that you have to forgive is your teammates. You set out to prove that there is a possibility. At the same time, you are upset with them yet again". Saint Joan of Arc said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as she looks at Saint Joan of Arc. "I do not like it when my friends are snapping at each other's throats or mad at each other when we are on the same team". Adrienne said to Saint Joan of Arc.

Saint Joan of Arc looks at Adrienne. "Adrienne, sometimes a fight like that does happen in a team. Tempers does flare up in times like this. Emotions does run very high in times like this". Saint of Joan of Arc said to Adrienne.

Adrienne nods as she is starting to understand. "I have a strange feeling in my heart that I should forgive my team". Adrienne said to Saint Joan of Arc.

Saint Joan of Arc nods to Adrienne as she is fully understand it. "It does feel right". Saint Joan of Arc said to Adrienne as she vanishes.

Logan is searching for Adrienne. "Adrienne, where are you"? Logan asks out there as he is trying to find her. He frowns as it looks like a deserted park. Plus he is thinking about who to forgive.

"You look conflicted Logan", Saint Eugene de Mazenod said to Logan as he appears to him.

Logan turns around as he sees his saint. "Saint Eugene de Mazenod, how did you know"? Logan asks Saint Eugene de Mazenod.

Saint Eugene de Mazenod gives a look to Logan. "I am the one that chosen you, Logan. You need to confirm on who to forgive". Saint Eugene de Mazenod said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at the saint. "Well I am debating between my mom and my sister". Logan said to Saint Eugene de Mazenod.

Saint Eugene de Mazenod nods to Logan as he expected this from him. "The both of them did hurt you in different ways to qualify for the forgiveness". Saint Eugene de Mazenod said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at the saint. "Yeah, my mom hurt me by constantly did drugs, drank alcohol, and had multiple affairs behind my dad's back. My sister hurt me by running away from the problems at home instead of being there for dad and me through the most difficult of times". Logan said to his saint.

Saint Eugene de Mazenod nods to Logan as they are both valid points. "Indeed, but your sister did came back to become the cyan ranger. She came when Evenica ambushed you. She made her improvements with the relationship with you and your dad. Your mom did come back to make the improvements on the relationship with you and your sister, but her life was about to end". Saint Eugene de Mazenod said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at Saint Eugene de Mazenod. "There was not enough time for my mom to make the improvements like Nicole did". Logan said to Saint Eugene de Mazenod.

Saint Eugene de Mazenod nods as he looks at Logan. "It seems to me that your choice to forgive is clear, Logan". Saint Eugene de Mazenod said to Logan.

Logan nods as he feels it in his heart to forgive his mom. "Yeah I am going to forgive my mom". Logan said to Saint Eugene de Mazenod.

The saint smiles to Logan as he vanished to thin air. Logan looks around as he spots Adrienne. "Adrienne, boy I am glad to found you". Logan said to Adrienne.

Adrienne turns around as she spots Logan. "Hey Logan", Adrienne said to Logan. She looks a lot better like she just had finished a meaningful conversation with someone.

Logan notices the expression on Adrienne's face. "Let me guess, you had a great conversation with your saint". Logan said to Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Logan as she nods to him. "Yeah I did, did you have that same feeling in your heart to forgive"? Adrienne said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at her. "Yeah I do", Logan said to Adrienne. He is thinking about his mom.

"Well, well, well, this saves me the time of sending a message to you Rangers on who I want to personally fight. At the same time, the only two rangers I do want to fight is right in front of me". Saulimore said to them.

Logan and Adrienne frown as it is Saulimore. "Here I thought you are long gone". Logan said to Saulimore. "My thoughts exactly", Adrienne said to Saulimore.

Saulimore laughs at them as he has a swarm of Daemonorix. "No, my only thoughts is to destroy you two". Saulimore said to them.

Logan and Adrienne grab their morphors out. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavans". Logan and Adrienne said as they morph into ranger form.

Back at the Tower, the alarm is going off as it is alerting the others. "Saulimore is leading the attack". Oliver said to them.

The teens frown as it is the first of the five officers. "Plus Logan and Adrienne are already there". Johan said to them.

As the teens head out, Terra sees the Staff as it is glowing in white and pink. 'They must have decided on who to forgive'. Terra thought to herself as she sees that Nicole has the book with her.

At the park the others arrive at the battle scene. Saulimore frowns as the other rangers arrive to help. "You pathetic rangers. This fight is between me and the white and pink Rangers. Stay out of it". Saulimore said to them.

Ray gives a look to Saulimore. "We already RSVP for it whether you like it or not". Ray said to Saulimore.

Saulimore frowns at the other rangers. "Daemonorix get them. The white and pink Rangers are mine alone". Saulimore said to them.

Logan and Adrienne are having their hands full with Saulimore as the others are fighting the Daemonorix. "Do you guys think that the officers maybe demanding on who to fight"? Oliver asks them as he kicks at a Daemonorix. However another Daemonorix is coming at him like it just tackled him to the ground

Johan nods as he notices that the Daemonorix is a bit stronger than before. "I do not know Oliver, but these things are tougher to keep stay down. Normally, they go down easily, but that is not the case this time". Johan said to them.

Riley nods as she is having her hard time with the Daemonorix as well. "Yeah, it must be because of the Abyss being above the surface". Riley said to them.

Ingrid nods as she is putting up the fight. "Or maybe it is from the officer itself that gives the Daemonorix more power". Ingrid said to them.

Charlie fires his arrows at the Daemonorix as it does not seem to do a thing to them. "My arrows are not having any effect on them at all". Charlie said to them.

The teens hear this as it is very unusual for it to happen. As they are using more of their arrows, it is not having the same effects on the Daemonorix like it normally is. "Ok either we need to come up with a better plan or increase the fire power". Ray said to them.

Saulimore are laughing at them as he is still going at it on Logan and Adrienne. "That's right rangers, keep on firing your pathetic weapons on the Daemonorix". Saulimore said to them.

As Adrienne is watching the others struggling against them, she has tears in eyes. She powers up her weapon as she knows it is right to forgive them. "Elemental Saint of Wind Hurricane", Adrienne said as she fires multiple arrows at the Daemonorix.

As the arrows land on them, the Daemonorix are destroyed. The Rangers are confused by how she managed to destroy them. "I don't get it. How were you able to hit them"? Emery asks Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Emery as she nods to them. "I have chosen to forgive my teammates. I believe in them as much as they believe in me. I do not like it when you guys are arguing like that, but sometimes things like that happen". Adrienne said to them.

The rangers look at Adrienne as they are touched by it. "Thanks Adrienne", Oliver said to Adrienne as he gives her a hug.

Saulimore frowns as he fires a beam at her. He yells in anger as he did not expect for the pink ranger to forgive her teammamtes.

Logan notices the beam as he powers up his weapon. "Elemental Saint of Light, Shield of Light", Logan said as he creates a special shield to protect Adrienne.

The rangers look at Logan as it is the second most unexpected thing to happen today. "The person I forgive is my mother Diana. She was not on Earth long enough for me to rebuild the relationship like I have with Nicole. I love and care about Adrienne, and I hope that one day she will become the mother of our children". Logan said to Saulimore.

Terra is holding the staff as she looks at them. "Logan, Adrienne, you two have earned it to use it". Terra said to them. She throws the staff towards them.

Saulimore sees the staff being tossed to them. "What no", Saulimore said to them.

Logan and Adrienne catches the staff with their hands. They look at each other as they know what they must do. "Ready to do this Logan"? Adrienne asks Logan.

Logan nods in agreement with Adrienne. "You know it", Logan said to Adrienne.

"Elemental Saint of Light Saint Eugene de Mazenod", Logan said to the staff.

"Elemental Saint of Wind Saint Joan of Arc", Adrienne said to the staff.

Logan and Adrienne went into their saint modes as they are ready to finish off Saulimore.

Saulimore frowns as it means that he is about to be finished. "What no", Saulimore said to them. Nicole has a page open of the book.

"Saulimore, you have caused trouble and chaos in this world and following orders of Empress Temptaru. By the decree of Elemental Saints of Light and Wind, you shall never return to this world again". Logan and Adrienne said to Saulimore as they fire the staff at him.

White and Pink beams is fired from the staff. It is combined to a vortex as it hit Saulimore.

Saulimore gets hit by the Vortex as it drags him towards Nicole's book page. "What no", Saulimore said to them. As he is being sucked into the book, Nicole closes the book shut as Saulimore is defeated.

The Rangers are happy that Adrienne and Logan defeated Saulimore. "Looks like we get to say that decree that Nicole normally do to seal away villains". Oliver said to them. "That it is what it looks like to me". Emery said to them. "Plus I think it is also the apology that powered up the staff that made the special Vortex to send it to the book". Charlie said to them. "So our special apologies must be the key to truly powers up the staff". Ray said to them. "That makes sense to me", Riley said to them. Ingrid nods as she is wondering about her choice.

Terra notices the expression on Ingrid's face. "Let's head back to the Tower". Terra said to them. They nod in agreement as they teleport away.

Back at Empress Temptaru's headquarters, Magdalenix sees that Saulimore has been defeated. "I always knew that Saulimore was incapable to much of anything. Now that he is out of the way, it is my turn to destroy you Rangers". Magdalenix said to herself as she has the two rangers in mind to fight.

End Chapter

Yeah the apology is the key to power of the staff. Saulimore is no more, so one down and five more to go.

Next Chapter: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 2: Magdalenix vs Charlie and Ray


	82. Chapter 82

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 82: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 2: Magdalenix vs Charlie and Ray

That night at the Tower, the teens are gather together as they look at the staff. "So the apology is the key to powering up the staff". Oliver said to Logan and Adrienne.

Logan nods to them as he and Adrienne think back to who they send the apology to. "Yeah, we even got some advice from our Saint about". Logan said to them.

Adrienne shakes her head to them. "It was a hard decision to make that should not be taken lightly". Adrienne said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a clue on how to power up the staff. "Although those Daemonorix are getting more difficult to destroy than normal. It is like it is because the abyss being above ground". Johan said to them.

Riley nods in agreement with Johan. "Not only that, Saulimore was demanding on which ranger to fight. Is it possible that the other officers will be demanding on who to fight"? Riley asks them.

Ingrid thinks about the answer to Riley's question. "It is possible that they will do that. Plus I think is possible that we will be fighting the same officers that attacked us when Judariot launched the plan to capture Terra". Ingrid said to them.

The teens look at each other as they remember that particular battle. Charlie thinks back to that battle. "If that is the case, Ray and I could be facing Magdelanix. Plus It made sense that Saulimore faced Logan and Adrienne again". Charlie said to them.

Ray nods as she is ready to face Magdelanix again. "I say bring her on because she really knocked us for a loop last time". Ray said to them.

The teens nod as they remember their own loses last time. Emery sighs as he looks at them. "Although, there is a possibility that we might not be facing the same people. Nicole was not on the team when that battle happened. Plus I was the evil ranger that grabbed you Terra". Emery said to them.

Terra nods as she remembers that battle. "It is an interesting theory that some of us may not be facing the same officer. What I noticed is that when Logan and Adrienne used the staff, a Vortex was made that pulled them to the book. My theory is that the book is needed to capture them". Terra said to them.

Nicole looks at them as she is thinking about the battle where she became a ranger. "Yeah I did seal Saulimore in the book. If there is an officer that is demanding to fight me and one of the others, my best guess it would be Evenica". Nicole said to them.

Terra looks at the time as it is getting late. "We will have to get some sleep and rest. We may never know when the next battle will happen". Terra said to the teens. The teens nod as they went to their own rooms in the tower.

That night, Ray is mostly restless as she has a lot on her mind. She heads to the kitchen where Charlie is up late as well. "Getting a midnight snack", Ray said to Charlie.

Charlie looks at Ray as he nods to her. "Kind of, I have a lot on my mind about who to forgive". Charlie said to Ray.

Ray nods as it is the same thing with her. "Same here, it is really hard to make that choice when there is a lot of choices especially for me". Ray said to Charlie.

"It is a hard choice Rachel". Saint Rita of Cascia said to Ray as the Saint appears to her.

"Indeed, that is why we are hear to help the both of you". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Charlie as he appears to him.

Charlie and Ray looks at their saints. "Well, if there is anyone I truly want to fully forgive is Derek. He did hurt me in the past , and yet at the same time there are others who want Derek to be the same guy from before that cheated on the midterm exam". Charlie said to them.

Ray sighs as she looks at her Saint. "I have a few possibilities on who to forgive. My brother Robert, he is the one that raised me and adopted me, and yet I was the one that gave him a hard time because I thought he adopted me out of pity. There is the police officer that pulled the trigger that killed that man that kidnapped me, George, and my biological mother. I know he was doing his job and he got the green light to take the shot at the man. At the same time, that police officer took away the chance to get justice in a trial. There is forgiving my biological mother Heather. She is the one that gave me up for adoption. I have always wondered who she is and if she is still alive. However I am not sure if I am ready to build a relationship with her after what happened. Meeting her for the first time during that situation, it felt the wrong time to meet her. Finally, there is forgiving George. He was not the kind of man to be around when I was a kid. At the same time, he paid the ultimate price to save me". Ray said to Saint Rita of Cascia.

Saint Thomas Aquinas nods to Charlie as he looks at him. "Your friend is getting too close to his temptations. Although has he made changes in his life that he is getting away from those temptations"? Saint Thomas Aquinas asks Charlie.

Saint Rita of Cascia looks at Ray as she nods to her. "Rachel, you have listed various people for you decided on and you have spoken a valid reason about them to earn the forgiveness from you. Although, there is one that you said about that is the clear choice. You know it in your heart and your mind". Saint Rita of Cascia said to Ray.

Charlie looks at Saint Thomas Aquinas as he realizes that Derek has changed and has avoided those temptations of his old ways. "Yes he has avoided his temptations of his old ways. I am glad that he has though". Charlie said to Saint Thomas Aquinas.

Ray nods as she knows that it is her biological father, George. "Your right, George is the clear choice to earn my forgiveness. I sense that he had an epiphany on that day, and that is why he did what he did. If he did not had that epiphany, I probably wouldn't be here". Ray said to Saint Rita of Cascia.

The two Saints nod to Charlie and Ray. "The ones that you have chosen to forgive are decided. When the time comes, you know what to do". The Saint Rita of Cascia and Saint Thomas Aquinas said to them as they vanish.

Ray and Charlie look at each other. "It must be a huge thing for you to forgive your biological father". Charlie said to Ray. Ray smiles to Charlie as she thinks at the exact moment that he took the bullets for her. "Yeah, plus you are going to forgive Derek". Ray said to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Ray as he smiles to her. "Yes, it is time to fully forgive him. He has avoided the temptations, and I have seen that". Charlie said to Ray. Ray nods as she looks at him.

Terra walk in the room as she sees that the two of them has picked the person to forgive. "I take it that you have decided to pick someone to forgive". Terra said to them.

Ray and Charlie turns to Terra as they nod to her. "Yeah we talked about it with our saints. It also helps". Charlie said to Terra. "Yeah I also feel better about it as well". Ray said to Terra.

Terra smiles at them as she looks at them. "That's good, I have a feeling that your choices are the right ones. You two should get some sleep. You may never know when they are going to strike". Terra said to them.

Ray and Charlie nods to Terra as they leave the kitchen. Terra notices them as she thinks about her fiancé. 'I do not know what kind of battle it will bring tomorrow, but it will be just as intense as the first one'. Terra thought to herself as she also goes to bed herself.

Back at Temptaru's headquarters, Magdalenix knows about the downfall and defeat of Saulimore. She thinks back to the last time that she faced the rangers especially the yellow and purple rangers was when Judariot had that plan to capture the mentor/gold ranger. "I look forward defeating the yellow and purple rangers once and for all". Magdalenix said to herself.

Evenica walk towards Magdalenix as Herodite is with her. "Thinking about that fallen fool Magdalenix, how pathetic". Herodite said to Magdalenix.

Evenica nods in agreement with Magdalenix. "Yeah he did not even do much with us. Personally he was a waste here". Evenica said to Magdalenix.

Magdalenix frowns as she glares at them. She is mad at them. "I will defeat them including the yellow and purple Rangers, Evenica, mark my words". Magdalenix said as she storms out from the headquarters.

Herodite and Evenica laugh as they got under her skin. "She will be defeated by those rangers". Herodite said to Evenica.

Evenica nods to Herodite as she has a plan up her sleeves. "Once Magdalenix is destroyed, we will ambush the rangers right after the fight is over". Evenica said to Herodite. Herodite nods to Evenica as the plan is forming.

Evenica nods as she looks at Herodite. "It will be the blue, green, silver, and cyan rangers to face us. The white, pink, yellow, and purple won't be able to help them and as for the red, black, and gold they will be sent to a different location where Satanicus will be waiting for them". Evenica said to Herodite as Satanicus is in Vortex Chamber of the headquarters.

That night, Ray is tossing and turning as she is getting a vision in her sleep. Her eyes are wincing and cringing as the vision is a powerful one.

Vision

The rangers are fighting Magdalenix as Ray and Charlie just defeated her. All the sudden, Logan, Adrienne, Ray, and Charlie are captured in an orb of some kind. Ingrid, Oliver, and Terra are teleported to the Vortex Chamber to face Satanicus, and Johan, Riley, Emery, and Nicole are left to face Herodite and Evenica. "What are you rangers going to do now". Evenica said to them as she and Herodite shows up together.

End Vision

Ray wakes up as she screams. She has a cold sweat on her forehead. The others rush in the room as Riley, Ingrid, Nicole, Adrienne, and Terra are right by her side. "Ray what's wrong"? Oliver asks Ray. Johan nods as he has that big brother look on his face. "From the looks of things, you must have a nightmare". Johan said to Ray.

Ray shakes her head to them. "It is not a nightmare. I got a vision. Evenica is planning something big". Ray said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is not good. "How big are you talking"? Riley asks Ray. They nod in agreement.

Ray looks at them as she sighs to them. "Evenica and Herodite are going to ambush us when Magdalenix is destroyed. They had Logan, Adrienne, Charlie, and me trapped in an orb. Oliver, Ingrid, and Terra are sent to the Vortex Chamber to face Satanicus. All is remaining to fight Evenica and Herodite is Johan, Riley, Nicole, and you, Emery". Ray said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is an elaborate plan. "They must be expecting all of us to show when the alarm is going off to face Magdalenix". Ingrid said to them.

Adrienne nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Is there a way to turn the tables on them"? Adrienne asks them.

Logan nods in agreement with Adrienne. "Yeah that way, we can trick them". Logan said to them.

Nicole looks at them as she is needed to capture Magdalenix in the book. "Yeah plus I have to be there to capture Magdalenix in the book". Nicole said to them.

Emery looks at them as he has a wild idea. "Hey Ingrid, can you make allusions with your shadows"? Emery asks Ingrid.

The teens look at each other as they look at Ingrid. Ingrid has that look in her eyes like she is catching on to Emery's idea. "Yeah I can do that, why"? Ingrid asks Emery.

Emery looks at them as he has a sneaky grin on his face. "We go out to the battle, but when the battle is over and they ambush us, but once the battle is over Ray, Charlie, and Nicole teleport away just as they plan to launch their plan. They will end up getting the allusions instead of us". Emery said to them.

The teens nod as they like the plan. "It is an intriguing plan. Plus we have to play it just right". Oliver said to them.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Oliver is right. We need to get to sleep Rangers. We can not let our guard down since we know that Evenica and Herodite are planning something". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they leave Ray's room.

The next day, the teens are on guard as they know that Evenica and Herodite are planning something. Terra, Ray, Charlie, Ingrid and Nicole are in the main ops while everyone else is in the Chamvers of Jesse.

As the alarm is going off, it shows Magdalenix in the woods. "It is time abs rangers be careful. Once Magdalenix is destroyed come back straight to the Tower". Terra said to them.

"Right", the teens said as they head on out.

In the woods, Magdalenix is still very angry with Evenica and Herodite. She has a swarm of Daemonorix with her as she is creating havoc and chaos.

"Come out, come out rangers, I am right here". Magdalenix said to them.

"We are right here witch", Ray said to Magdalenix as she and Charlie are there. Nicole and Ingrid are hiding behind a couple of trees already morphed. Ingrid has her allusion shadows as the others. Nicole is holding the staff and the book.

Magdalenix looks at them as the fight is getting started. "Daemonorix attack them", Magdalenix said as she is glaring at Ray and Charlie.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Ray and Charlie said as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight gets continuing, Magdalenix is going into it with Ray and Charlie. She is not focused on the fact it is a bunch of allusions fighting the Daemonorix. "You rangers are starting to annoy me so much. I will show Evenica and Herodite that I will destroy the both of you and your pathetic group". Magdalenix said as she slashes at Ray and Charlie.

Ray and Charlie fall to the ground as they are getting exhausted. "Charlie, I think it is time to finish her off once and for all. Now is the time to reveal to her who we chose to forgive". Ray said to Charlie.

Charlie nods in agreement as he looks at her. "You are right about that Ray". Charlie said to Ray.

Magdalenix gives them a look as she is laughing at them. "Forgiving a human, that is about as weak and pathetic as it comes considering that Temptaru is going to destroy the world". Magdalenix said to them.

Ray looks at Magdalenix as she shakes her head. "I forgive someone who did had a dark past of hurting others. He was never around for me when I was a kid, and yet he had an epiphany to save me from a psychotic man. I am forgiving my biological father George Stelton". Ray said to Magdalenix.

Charlie nods as he is ready to say it. "I forgive someone who did terrible things to me and forsaken our friendship in the process. Even though he is back, he has not returned to his temptations. I am proud to call him my friend. I am forgiving my best friend Derek Price". Charlie said to Magdelanix.

In doing so, Ray and Charlie morph into their Saint modes as the staff is tossed to them. Magdalenix frowns as she realizes that she will be defeated. "What no, I won't allow this". Magdalenix said to them as she is coming at them again.

Ray blocks Magdalenix as she throws her to the ground. "Too bad witch", Ray said to Magdalenix.

"Elemental Saint of Mind Saint Rita of Cascia", Ray said as she powers up the staff.

Elemental Saint of Thunder Saint Thomas Aquinas". Charlie said as he powers up the staff.

Magdalenix, you have caused trouble and chaos in this world and following orders of Empress Temptaru. By the decree of Elemental Saints of Mind and Thunder, you shall never return to this world again". Ray and Charlie said to Magdelanix as they fire the staff at her.

Yellow and purple beams are fired from the staff as it creates into a vortex. This vortex hits Magdelanix.

As Magdelanix is being dragged to Nicole's book, Nicole opens the book as the allusion disappears from the battle. "What no", Magdelanix said as she gets sealed and captured away in the book.

Ray looks at Nicole and Ingrid as Charlie nods. "Now let's get out of here", Ray said as they teleport away.

Back at the Temptaru's headquarters, Evenica and Herodite are ready to go to face the rangers. Satanicus went towards them as he seen the battle footage. "We have been tricked Evenica. Those Rangers must have known about the plan". Satanicus said to Evenica.

Evenica frowns as she is furious. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THOSE RANGERS TRICKED US". Evenica said to Satanicus.

Satanicus rolls his eyes as he shows the footage to them. "That black ranger set up her shadows as allusions to trick Magdelanix to believing that all of them were there. Not only it tricked her, it even tricked you and Herodite as well". Satanicus said to them.

Evenica and Herodite look at each other as they are ready for a change in plans. "Well, they will have to pay for that trickery then". Evenica said to Satanicus as her plans has changed.

Back at the Tower, the rangers welcome back Ray, Charlie, Nicole, and Ingrid. "I am glad that the plan worked". Adrienne said to them. "Yeah although they probably figured out that we tricked them by now. It does not mean that they will retaliate very soon". Riley said to them.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "We should stay on guard, and plus we need to make the decisions on who to forgive". Terra said to them. The teens nod to Terra as they are getting back to training and Ray and Charlie to be healed from the battle.

End Chapter

Yeah the rangers pulled off a trick on Magdelanix, and Magdelanix is gone for good

Next Chapter The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 3: Herodite and Evenica Vs Johan, Riley, Nicole and Emery


	83. Chapter 83

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 83: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 3: Herodite and Evenica Vs Johan, Riley, Nicole and Emery

Back at Temptaru's headquarters, Herodite and Evenica are furious that the rangers did not fall for their trap. "You had a clear plan to capture them". Herodite said to Evenica.

Evenica turns to Herodite as she is about to go on a rampage. "Yes I did have that clear plan. Those Rangers must have tricked us. We got fooled once. We will not let that happen again". Evenica said to Herodite.

In a different part of the headquarters, a man and a woman are held captive in a cell. "They are getting very close to defeating Temptaru". The man said to the woman.

The woman nods to the man as they have chains on their hands and ankles. "I know but the only way that we can fully escape is for one of the people that we helped can forgive us". The woman said to the man.

The man nods to the woman as they are trapped here. "I know", the man said to the woman as they wonder what's going to happen next.

That night at the Tower, Johan, Riley, Emery, and Nicole are still awake as they are thinking about the battle and the trick that they pulled.

"You know if we got trapped in that battle, we wouldn't have much time to think about who to forgive". Johan said to them as he starts the conversation.

Riley nods as she looks at her boyfriend. "I know but sooner or later we have to take the fight to them". Riley said to them.

Emery nods as he looks at them. "The only officers that are left are Evenica, Herodite, and Satanicus". Emery said to them.

Nicole nods as she remembers when she faced Evenica. "Yeah Evenica targeted Logan just to get to me last time". Nicole said to them.

Johan nods as he and Riley remember facing off against Herodite last time when the other officers ambushed the team. "Indeed, plus we all know what they are capable of". Johan said to them.

Riley nods as she looks at them. "Yeah there is no telling if they will set up another trap again". Riley said to them.

Emery looks at them as he has a full mind to fight Evenica. "Evenica is more of a threat than Herodite is. Plus she was the one that tricked and brought me down to the Underground Abyss to begin with". Emery said to them.

Nicole nods as she also has a full mind to fight Evenica as well. "Once we know who to forgive, it is one less thing to worry about". Nicole said to them.

The teens nod as their saints appear to them. "We can see that something is on your minds". Saint Cecilia said to them.

"We are here to help and guide you on the person or persons that you want to forgive". Saint Kateri Tekakwitha said to them.

"The decision that you must make must be a serious thought with your heart as well". Saint Nicholas of Tolentino said to them.

"We will listen to what you all have in mind to forgive". Saint Patrick said to them.

Johan looks at them as he does have someone in mind to forgive. "Ever since I got kicked out from the orphanage by the nuns for being too old for being there, it really hurts that I didn't get adopted sooner like the younger kids. At the same time, I was upset at the potential adopted parents for not adopting me. I am grateful for Mark Sloane for adopting me. I decided to forgive the nuns at the orphanage". Johan said to them.

Riley looks at them as she looks at Johan. "This decision on who to forgive was not easy. At the same time, there is one person that really stuck with me is my ex boyfriend Ricky. He did hurt me when he cheated on me and did other things, but my hopes for him is to the true error of his cheating ways". Riley said to them.

Emery looks at them as it is his turn. "I am going to forgive myself. Before I got tricked by Evenica, I lived my life normally and I didn't really know that I am a chosen one to become the silver ranger. When Evenica tricked me into going to he Underground Abyss and becoming that evil silver ranger, it felt like my normal life was gone. However when I broke free of the evil power that was controlling me, it felt like I have a new life as a ranger. At the same time, I wanted to have what they had when they found that they were chosen to become rangers. Truth to be told, I was jealous of the others. I blamed myself for going down that path towards evil, and I should have never done that". Emery said to them as he is upset by it.

The teens are shocked and surprised by Emery's admission. "I had no idea that you were jealous of us on how we first became rangers". Johan said to Emery.

Riley looks at Emery as she shakes her head. "Not all of us were chosen at the beginning Emery. Look at Nicole, when she was chosen, she was chosen by the Spirit of Jesse and the cyan Elemental Saint Core of Miracles, and she was not there in the beginning with us either. Plus Terra was not with us either in the beginning either. You had to fight the evil away from you in order to join us. Everyone's journey is different". Riley said to Emery.

Saint Nicholas of Tolentino nods to Emery. "Young Riley is correct, Emery. Your pathway to become a ranger was different from everyone. You had to learn the truth about the evil that was controlling you. When you started to brake away from them, you were on the journey to become the silver ranger. Your decision to forgive yourself is admirable. Do you understand that"? Saint Nicholas of Tolentino asks Emery.

Emery looks at Saint Nicholas of Tolentino as he truly understands it. "Yes I do Saint Nicholas". Emery said to them. He has a light smile on his face.

Saint Kateri Tekakwitha looks at Riley as she nods to her. "Your decision to forgive the one who has broken your heart time and time again is understandable. Plus you have moved on from this person and the toxic relationship with the person. I commend you on your decision". Saint Kateri Tekakwitha said to Riley.

Saint Cecilia looks to Johan as she nods to him. "Your journey to have a forever home had a lot of twist and turns. At the same time, you had some set backs to have that forever home. Plus timing of you being kicked out because of your age is upsetting indeed, but someone who does care about you opened his heart and his home to you. Your decision to forgive the nuns at the orphanage is understandable to you and to me as well". Saint Cecilia said to Johan.

The teens nod to each other as they notice that Nicole has not said anything about who she is going to forgive. "Why are you so quiet Nicole"? Saint Patrick asks Nicole.

The teens look to her as they are wondering what's wrong with the Cyan ranger. "Do you have someone to forgive, Nicole"? Riley asks Nicole.

Nicole looks at them as she nods to them. "I do have a couple of people in mind to forgive. I do not know what everyone's reactions is going to be especially towards Reverend Mother. Every now and then, I replay everything in my head about the week before Thomas and Michelle mysterious left and disappeared from me. I felt so hurt when I walked into that house and there was zero sign of them. It felt like it was my fault that they disappeared like that. When I learned the truth about them being the special people of the Shards that became the staff, I realized that they left to protect me. It was their duty to go and hide them. I fully understand why they did what they had to do. I got this weird feeling that they are trapped somewhere at Temptaru's headquarters. What I really want for them to hear my forgiveness in person". Nicole said to them.

The teens are shocked by it as they have no idea that Thomas and Michelle could be held captive at Temptaru's headquarters. "That is powerful stuff right there". Johan said to Nicole.

Saint Patrick looks at Nicole as he can understand where she is coming from. "Nicole, I can understand why you have been hurt by their strange disappearance. You have grown to understand that they left you to hide the Shards and their special duties. Your feelings about where they might be is spot on. Your admiration for them to hear your forgiveness is majestic feet. However you are correct on where they are being held captive. Rescuing them will not be easy. I am with you on your decision on who you are forgiving to". Saint Patrick said to Nicole.

As the four Saints vanishes, they look at Nicole as they have another reason why to bring the fight to the headquarters. "We need to talk to the others about bringing the fight to them". Johan said to them.

"Agreed plus I think this is something that everyone should hear in the morning". Riley said to them.

Emery nods in agreement with Riley. "I am with Riley. Plus it will probably get Ray excited about when it comes to bringing the fight". Emery said to them.

Nicole smiles to them as they went towards bed. "Yeah it defiantly sounds like something Ray would do". Nicole said to them as they went back to sleep.

The next morning, Johan, Riley, Emery, and Nicole looks at the rest of their teammates. Oliver looks at his second in command as he gets the feeling that he wants to say something. "What's on your mind Johan"? Oliver asks Johan.

Johan turns to Oliver as he wants to say it. "I think it is time to take the fight to them". Johan said to them.

The teens does a double take on what just came out from Johan's mouth. "What, when did this came about"? Ingrid asks them as it has caught them off guard in the early morning.

Riley looks at Ingrid as she nods to them. "Last night, we had a conversation with our saints. Plus Nicole has a strong feeling that Thomas and Michelle are trapped somewhere in Temptaru's headquarters". Riley said to them.

The teens look at each other as this could be a risky move. "Hold on though, Thomas and Michelle are held captive at the headquarters". Ingrid said to them.

Nicole nods to them as she looks at them. "I have a really strong feeling about this guys. Plus my Saint did confirm my feelings". Nicole said to them.

Logan looks at his sister as he nods in agreement. "If your feelings are strong about this, I am going to trust you on this". Logan said to them.

Charlie looks at them as he thinks about taking the fight to them. "I do believe it is time to take the fight to them for a change. Plus we could pull off a plan to rescue Thomas and Michelle out of the headquarters". Charlie said to them.

Ray nods as she has her hands in a fist form. "I say it is time as well. I am tried of them coming to us crap". Ray said to them.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Well if we are going to this, we are need to come up with a plan". Terra said to them.

Oliver nods as he has something in mind. "Agreed, plus we should attack when they are least expecting us". Oliver said to them.

As the teens are planning to attack the headquarters, Terra looks at the team that she has mentored over 8 months. Plus she even became a ranger again. She is thinking about who to forgive.

"You must be proud of the team that you mentored, Terra. Plus you look like that something is weighing your mind". Saint Adelaide said to Terra as she appears to her.

Terra turns around as she sees Saint Adelaide. "Yeah, I am thinking about the person to forgive. There are three people that are on the front runner. Each one has their own reasons and terms. There is Zack, the red ranger from the first team. He hurt me when he did not support me in my decision to go to the military, and we had that estrangement for 6 years. He even did things that were really questionable. We did apologize for the stuff that happened. That feeling is still there. The second person is my ex boyfriend Charlie. He was my ex boyfriend from high school. He cheated on me with that cheerleader slut. Plus she gotten pregnant with his baby, but it turns out that the baby wasn't his. He wanted to get back together with me, but I said no because of the betrayal he done to me. He kidnapped me and had that faux wedding. It made me wonder what happened to him that caused him to go psychotic like that. Plus when he was about to kill himself, he pushed me down and pointed the gun towards his head. I could have sworn that the guy he was looking at is my fiancé, Patrick. The third person is Ray's brother Derek. He and his buddies did attack me at that base in the Middle East. Plus at the same time, he came from a bad background with a controlling and abusive dad. Ray has met him, and yet he was civil towards me at the funeral. It is like he has mellowed out and working towards being a member of society again". Terra said to Saint Adelaide.

Saint Adelaide nods to Terra as she has listened to her. "You list a lot of reasons why to forgive the three people that you have told me about. You have forgiven Zack for what he has done, and yet you feel that this new forgiveness will deepen it. Charlie did in fact broken the laws, but you did not know what has changed in him. Derek also broken the laws, but from what Ray has heard and met him, Derek has changed for the better to be a part of society again. I am sensing that you are leaning towards forgiving Derek". Saint Adelaide said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Saint Adelaide. "Yeah I am leaning towards forgiving him. He has earned it in my book". Terra said to Saint Adelaide.

Saint Adelaide nods to Terra. "Your decision to forgive the one has been thought well and deeply just like your spirit". Saint Adelaide said to Terra as the Saint vanishes.

Terra nods as she has gotten her decision done and out of the way. 'If I know my team, the only two that has not made a decision on who to forgive is now Oliver and Ingrid.

As the team heads out, they are heading towards the headquarters. "According to my shadows, this is the back entrance to the headquarters". Ingrid said to them.

Oliver looks at them as this could get intense and ugly. "Alright, from here, we will split up. Riley, Johan, Adrienne, Ray, and will be with me while Charlie, Emery, Logan, Nicole, and Terra will be with Ingrid. Let's do this". Oliver said as they have their morphors out.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens shout as they morph into ranger form.

"Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said as she morphs into ranger form.

As the rangers are entering the headquarters, Herodite and Evenica are stunned that the rangers are here. "How did those rangers get into the headquarters"? Evenica asks Herodite.

Herodite looks at Evenica as he looks on the screen as there are two groups. "I do not know, but since they are bringing the fight to us. We can destroy them much faster". Herodite said to Evenica.

Evenica looks at Herodite as it is a plan. "If we can destroy them, we will bring great news to our empress unlike Satanicus". Evenica said to herself.

In the Vortex Chamber, Satanicus is looking at some black dust like he just destroyed something. He has an evil grin on his face as he is planning something. "If those rangers think that I will completely go into that book, they will be stunned to learn what I have just done". Satanicus said to himself as he is waiting for them mainly the red, black and gold rangers.

End Chapter

I decided to break up it up into two parts because it is going to be the end of Herodite and Evenica. Plus there will be a rescue plan in this as well.

Next Chapter: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 4: Herodite and Evenica Vs Johan, Riley, Nicole and Emery


	84. Chapter 84

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 84: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 4 Herodite and Evenica Vs Johan, Riley, Nicole and Emery

Temptaru is in the throne room as she is hearing the alarms. "What in devil's name is going on"? Temptaru asks them as Herodite and Evenica walk in the room. "It is those rangers, my Empress. They are invading the headquarters". Herodite said to Empress Temptaru.

Empress Temptaru glares at them as she is not pleased. "Well go stop them and destroy them before I lose my patience". Empress Temptaru said to them as she is seeing red.

Evenica and Herodite nod to the evil leader. "Yes my Empress", Herodite and Evenica said in unison as they leave the room to find the rangers.

In the first group, it is Oliver, Riley, Johan, Adrienne, and Ray as they are running down a hallway. Herodite shows up in front of them. "Where do think you are going rangers"? Herodite asks them as a swarm of Daemonorix appears with him.

Oliver nods to them as the plan is getting started. "Swarming the headquarters what else". Oliver said to Herodite.

Herodite glares back at them as he is is angry. "You all were supposed to fall for our trap". Herodite said to them.

Ray has a smirk on her face. "That's too bad because we out smarted you and your so called partner". Ray said to Herodite.

Adrienne nods as she has that wild smirk on her face. "What the matter is your plans are on the rocks again". Adrienne said to Herodite.

Herodite is seeing red as the purple ranger has gotten his skin. "Daemonorix attack", Herodite yells at the devil minions.

The Rangers nod as the plan is coming together perfectly. As they are look like they are being chased, they are actually leading Herodite out of the headquarters.

In the other group, Ingrid has the shadows on the search for Thomas and Michelle. As they pick the direction, Emery, Nicole, Charlie, and Terra are following Ingrid and her shadows. "Your shadows are really reliable", Emery said to Ingrid.

Ingrid nods as they are going up to the highest tower of the headquarters. As the shadows stop in front of a cell, the rangers see two people in chains as they have a metal masks covering their faces.

Nicole gasps as she looks at them. "Thomas, Michelle, is that you"? Nicole asks them.

The two people in the cell heat Nicole's voice. "Yes Nicole it is us". Thomas said to Nicole. "We knew that destiny will find you". Michelle said to them.

Nicole looks at them as she nods to them. "We are hear to bust and rescue you". Nicole said to them.

Thomas and Michelle look at them as Logan and Charlie breaks the cell door down. Terra and Ingrid break the chains from their wrist and ankles.

As they give Thomas and Michelle a hand up, Evenica spots them as she has Daemonorix with her. "I suspected that you all went to find them. Now I can destroy you all myself. Daemonorix attack". Evenica said to them.

Ingrid looks at them as their phase two of the plan is getting started. "Logan now", Ingrid said to Logan.

Logan nods to Ingrid as he has that smirk on his face. "Elemental Saint of Light Luminate", Logan said as he creates a vail of light as they all teleport out of the headquarters.

As the light dies down, Evenica discovers that the Rangers and their two prisoners has left. "WHAT", Evenica said to them. She teleports out of the headquarters as well.

Back at the park, the rangers had rejoined with each other. Oliver looks at them. "You guys run into deep trouble". Oliver said to them.

Ingrid shakes her head to Oliver. "No we got them out and left Evenica in Logan's light dust now the fight will truly get started" Ingrid said to them.

"Indeed it will", Evenica said to them as she and Herodite arrives to the park. "Trick us once, trick us twice shame on you", Herodite said to them. As they create a bubble like force field, it has trapped the others including Thomas and Michelle in it while it is just Riley, Johan, Emery, and Nicole facing them.

As the fight gets started, it is Johan and Riley vs Herodite while it is Emery and Nicole vs Evenica. It looks like Herodite and Evenica are going at it really strong on them.

In the bubble, Logan looks at the two masked people. "I want to thank you two for taking in my sister. She was in a tough place back in the old house in our bad neighborhood". Logan said to them.

Michelle looks at Logan as she nods to him. "You know she talked a lot about you with us and the regrets about leaving her family behind including you. She could not take it in that house anymore". Michelle said to Logan.

Thomas nods to Logan as well. "Yes, she was angry that her mother chosen her addictions and her sins over her family". Thomas said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at them. "Our mom actually died not too long ago. She had cancer and it was terminal. She spent the last bit of her life with us before she passed away. I am the one that forgave her". Logan said to them.

Thomas and Michelle nods to Logan. "I am glad that she got to spend time with you and Nicole before she went to a better place". Michelle said to Logan.

Herodite glares at Johan and Riley as he is firing beams at them. "You pathetic rangers will pay for tricking us. Who's idea was it to trick us twice"? Herodite asks them.

Johan and Riley dodges the beams together in unison like they are perfectly in synch. "We will never tell you". Johan said to them. "Agreed", Riley said to them.

Herodite gives them a look as he fires the beam at the others in the bubble. The beam went through the bubble as it hits Adrienne.

Adrienne yells in pain from the beam as it is effecting her. She lands on the ground as she is breathing heavily.

Evenica looks at them as she smirks to them. "I suppose it was not the pink ranger after all". Evenica said to them as she kicks at Emery.

Emery lands on the ground as he looks at Evenica. "That's a dirty trick and you know it". Emery said as he grabs his sword out as he goes in to attack Evenica.

Evenica dodges Emery's blows with ease. She gives them a sucker power punch to him. "Like how I tricked you into being evil". Evenica said to Emery. Emery lands on the ground again.

Herodite looks at them as he sends another beam towards the others. "If it is not the pink ranger, it might be you white ranger". Herodite said to them. He sends the beam at them again.

The teens in the bubble see the beam coming towards Logan. Just as they prepare for the impact on him, Nicole jumps in the way of the attack. "Nicole no", the rangers said to Nicole.

As the beam is effecting Nicole, she has her eyes closed as she is trying to resist to scream. "Guys say who you are forgiving now. I am going to try to resist as long as I can. "I forgive Thomas and Michelle because I fully understand why they left me on that day. I had to face my past and my destiny to become a ranger". Nicole said to them.

Thomas and Michelle hears Nicole's forgiveness as the masks covering their faces are gone as the book and the staff are coming.

Johan looks at them as he goes next. "I forgive the nuns that kicked me out from the orphanage. Even though they were following guidelines and regulations, I still found a forever home and forever family". Johan said to them.

Riley nods as it is her turn to say it. "I forgive my ex boyfriend Ricky. Even though he has hurt me and other girls with his cheating ways, my only hopes is that he can change his ways to find someone who truly right for him". Riley said to them.

Emery nods as he is angry that Nicole is getting hurt. "I am forgiving myself. I have finally understand that not every ranger who becomes a ranger doesn't have the same humble beginning like I had. When I broke free of the evil spell, my journey being a silver ranger truly began like it should". Emery said to them. He crushes in towards Herodite as he gives him a powerful slash and kick.

As Herodite went down to the ground, Nicole is free from the beam and the force field is broken. The others rejoin them as they are given the staff and Nicole has her book.

Logan gives Nicole a hand up. "Sis are you alright"? Logan asks Nicole. He has a worried look on his face.

Nicole nods as she looks at him. "I will be fine, and now it is time to finish this". Nicole said to Emery, Johan, and Riley.

The three Rangers nod to Nicole as they morph into Saint mode. Evenica gets Herodite back up as they look at them. "What no this can't be"? Herodite said to them. "That's impossible", Evenica said to them.

"It is possible in what we do", Johan, Riley, Emery, and Nicole said in unison.

"Elemental Saint of Water Power of Saint Cecilia". Johan said as he powers up the staff.

"Elemental Saint of Wood Power of Saint Kateri Tekakwitha". Riley said as she powers up the staff.

"Elemental Saint of Soul Power of Saint Nicholas of Tolentino". Emery said as he powers up the staff.

"Elemental Saint of Miracles Power of Saint Patrick", Nicole said as she powers up the staff.

"Herodite, Evenica, you have caused trouble and chaos in this world and following orders of Empress Temptaru. By the decree of Elemental Saints of Water, Wood, Soul and Miracles you shall never return to this world again". Johan, Riley, Emery, and Nicole said to Herodite and Evenica as they fire the staff at her.

Four color beams are fired from the staff like it is a different kind of rainbow are swirling together into a vortex. Nicole opens the book as she gets two empty pages for them.

Evenica and Herodite are hit by the Vortex as they are being pulled towards Nicole. Nicole is feeling a bit weak as she is having trouble with having the book open. Emery sees this as he joins her along with Logan.

"No, no, this can't end like this", Herodite said to them.

"Yeah plus Satanicus is planning something that none of you saw coming". Evenica said to them.

As they are being sucked into the book, the rangers look at each other as they are wondering what Evenica meant. Nicole closes the book as Herodite and Evenica are permanently sealed into the book.

Nicole collapses to the ground as it is a hard fought battle. "That took more out of me". Nicole said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Thomas and Michelle. "You two must be Thomas and Michelle", Oliver said to them.

Michelle nods to them as her husband smiles to them. "We are, and we are forever grateful for you to rescue us, and we are glad to hear and see the forgiveness from you, Nicole". Michelle said to Nicole.

The Rangers smile as Nicole is hugging Thomas and Michelle for the first time in a very long time. Oliver is in deep thought on what Evenica said to them when she got sealed away. "Lets head back to the Tower", Oliver said to them. They nod as they teleport away to the Tower.

Back at the headquarters, Satanicus watches the battle footage as he figured that Herodite and Evenica got sealed away in the book. "Very soon, I will face them and destroy them where they failed. Even if I also fail, I have something up my sleeves in case I get brought back to life some day unlike other officers". Satanicus said to himself as he has something up his sleeves.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the second part of the battle between the rangers and Herodite and Evenica. Plus they even pulled off a rescue as well.

Next Chapter: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 5 Satanicus Vs Oliver, Ingrid, and Terra


	85. Chapter 85

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 85: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 5 Satanicus Vs Oliver, Ingrid, and Terra

Back at the Tower, it is a reunion as Reverend Mother is being reunited with Thomas and Michelle. "My dear sister, I have missed you so much". Reverend Mother said to Michelle.

Michelle nods as she is hugging her sister. "I know Mildred, and I did think about you often in that horrid place". Michelle said to Reverend Mother as she reveals her first name.

The teens are stunned by it as they look at Reverend Mother. "Your first name is Mildred". The teens said in unison as they are surprised by it.

Reverend Mother nods to them as she regains her composer. "Yes it is rangers. Michelle, Thomas, these are the rangers. That's Oliver, Johan, Riley, Ingrid, Charlie, Logan, Adrienne, Rachel, Terra, Emery, and of course Nicole. Terra is also their mentor". Reverend Mother said to them.

As the teens greets them, Thomas looks at Ray as he is reminded of Heather. "You must be Heather's daughter. She gave birth to you at our house many years ago". Thomas said to Ray.

Ray looks at Thomas as she is stunned as she finally gets to meet them for the first time. "Yeah Heather is my biological mother". Ray said to them.

Logan looks at them as he went up to them. "I want to thank you to for taking in my sister". Logan said to them.

Michelle nods to Logan as she looks at him. "Your welcome Logan, we welcomed her like she was a daughter to us". Michelle said to them. They continue to talk the night away.

Back at the headquarters, Satanicus knows that Herodite and Evenica has been sealed away in the book. He walks into the Vortex Chamber as he spots the perfect place for the battle to take place. "I just need those pesky rangers and things will be very interesting". Satanicus said to himself as he make some preparations for the battle.

That night at the Tower, Terra is still up as she notices Oliver and Ingrid walking towards her. "I take it that you are thinking about who to forgive". Terra said to them.

Oliver and Ingrid nod to Terra as they are wondering how she knew. "Yeah how did you know"? Oliver asks Terra.

Terra gives them a look as she already has this conversation with her saint. "It is down to the last officer, and you, Ingrid, and I are the only ones left that has to use the staff. I am personally looking forward to sealing Satanicus into the book". Terra said to them.

Ingrid nods as she looks at Terra and Oliver. "Speaking of Satanicus, what do you think he has planned? Evenica said that just as she was being sealed into the book". Ingrid said to them.

Oliver shrugs as he does not know. "I do not know, but it could be anything from where we could be fighting him to what kind of demon beast that's waiting for us with Satanicus". Oliver said to them.

Terra nods as it is possible on both things. "We will have to stay on guard for when he attacks". Terra said to them.

The three Saints appear to them as the three rangers are in awe of their arrival. "Saint Francis", Oliver said to them. "Saint Margaret", Ingrid said to them. Terra nods as she sees Saint Adelaide.

Saint Francis looks at Oliver as he has that knowing look on his face. "It seems that you have procrastinated on who to forgive Oliver". Saint Francis said to Oliver. Oliver has a sheepish look on his face.

Saint Margaret looks at Ingrid as she notices the concerned look on her face. "I can see that you have thought about who you want to forgive, but you are not sure how to say it". Saint Margaret said to Ingrid.

Saint Adelaide looks at Terra as she nods to her. "I know you have decided on who to forgive, Terra. I take it you want to listen to your Rangers about their choices". Saint Adelaide said to Terra.

Oliver and Ingrid look at each other as they are stunned that Terra already made her decision on who to forgive. "Wait you know who you are going to forgive". Ingrid said to Terra. "Why didn't you say it during the last battle"? Oliver asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she nods to them. "I made that decision on my own and Saint Adelaide guided me. The reason why I did not say it during the battle because it was not time for me. I decided to forgive Ray's brother Derek. He making an effort to return to society, and he has changed when he got incarcerated. When Ray told me about her first visit to him, she told me that he wanted to meet her when he returned home again. That goal got derailed when he and his buddies attacked me all because of his pride and ego getting in the way when he first met me". Terra said to them.

Oliver and Ingrid nod as they can see where Terra is coming from. "That makes a lot of sense". Oliver said to Terra.

Ingrid nods as she looks at them. "Truth to be told, I am ready to forgive the man that physically killed my biological mother, Wyatt Harrison. He was roped and paid into do it by Lisa. I know he was a criminal, but he had his own set of morals. He even prayed for me when he was not a religious man himself. I know what kind of person Lisa is and what kind of person Wyatt Harrison was that had involvement in the murder of my biological mother. I choose to forgive him instead of Lisa". Ingrid said to them.

Oliver sighs as he looks at them. "I have been procrastinating on who to forgive. To tell you the truth, there is one person in the front of my mind. I did not want to admit it to anyone or to myself about it. The person that is on the front of my mind to forgive is my mom. She does try her best to come into our lives. Yet all the times that she stepped out of our lives, I am trying to understand why she did that and thought about reasons to stay with us to be a true family. Yet she was trying to become who she truly is who has a female lover". Oliver said to them.

Saint Margaret looks at Ingrid as she listened to her. "Your choice of who to forgive was a tough choice for you. Wyatt Harrison did in fact took your biological mother's life. At the same time, he did not want to do it because he did not touch pregnant women or women with small children. He was forced and paid to do it by Lisa. He obviously prayed for you even though you have never met this man in your life. At the same time, he did in fact hurt you. It takes a strong person to forgive someone who has done the unthinkable to someone else". Saint Margaret said to Ingrid.

Saint Francis looks at Oliver as he nods to him. "I can understand why you kept putting off on your choice on who to forgive. You finally admit to your self and to others that the person that is on the front of your mind is your mother. She did in fact hurt you when she stepped out from your life's. Your choice on who to forgive is understable, Oliver". Saint Francis said to Oliver.

Oliver and Ingrid nod as they feel better about their choices on who to forgive. Terra looks at them as all the choices on who to forgive is made. "It won't be long now". Terra said to them as the battle against the last officer will begin sooner or later.

The next day, the teens notice that the sky is getting even darker as they head outside. "Geez, the sky is really dark. It is really dark enough that you could not even tell if it's day time or night time". Ray said to them. Nicole nods as she is carrying the book. Terra has the staff with her.

Oliver nods as he is suspecting something. "Be ready for anything guys". Oliver said to them. He has a serious look on his face.

The teens nod as they walk around with a cautious feel to it. All the sudden, a dark fog is coming towards them. They turn around as they see Satanicus coming towards them.

"Why hello rangers", Satanicus said to them.

The teens turn around as they see Satanicus. "You", Johan said to Satanicus. He and the other rangers has their morphors out like they are about to morph.

Satanicus laughs as them as he has a lot of things up his sleeves. "Yes but this is not the place where this battle will be". Satanicus said to them as he teleports himself and the Rangers to the Vortex Chamber.

In the Vortex Chamber, Terra, Oliver, and Ingrid land on the ground. The others are in one orb while Nicole is in a completely different orb. The book is not in her hands. . "What is this"? Riley asks Satanicus.

Charlie tries to bang on the orb, but it is useless. "We are trapped in here".

Charlie said to them.

Logan nods as he notices that Nicole is not with them. "Guys where is Nicole"? Logan asks them. He has a concerned look on his face for his sister.

Adrienne looks as she spots her. Nicole is banging on the orb. However as she tries to pick up the book, she gets hit with a force field. She lands on the floor as she in pain. "Oh no Nicole", Adrienne yells to Nicole.

Emery and Ray frown as Satanicus is the one that planned this. "You are one sick and twisted animal". Ray said to Satanicus. Emery nods as he does not have any words to add.

Satanicus laughs at them as he glares at them. "That Cyan ranger has captured my fellow officers in that heinous book. This is my way of her being punished. The more she touches or desires to use it, the more of the force field will be effected on her. Judariot really showed me a lot more than the others. Plus I brought a friend back to life as well". Satanicus said to them. He snaps his fingers as a beast shows up to the fight again.

"Why hello yellow ranger, it must have been at least 10 years since I last saw you". A monster said to Terra.

Terra glares at the monster as she knows who it is. "Ruko, you have always been a dirty rat". Terra said to the monster known as Ruko.

Oliver and Ingrid look at each other as this fight is getting complex and started. "So much for a normal battle". Oliver said to Ingrid. Ingrid nods as she looks at Oliver. "Agreed", Ingrid said to Oliver as things is getting intense really fast.

End Chapter

I decided to break this chapter into two parts as well. Plus their will be an unexpected event that will be happening in the next chapter. It is going to be something that no one saw coming.

Next Chapter The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 6 Satanicus Vs Oliver, Ingrid, and Terra


	86. Chapter 86

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 86: The Five Battles of Forgiveness Part 6 Satanicus Vs Oliver, Ingrid, and Terra

In the Vortex Chamber, the teens are in a tough position. Some of the teens are in a bubble as they can't get into the fight while Nicole is in a different bubble as she can't even touch the book to capture and seal villains in. If she touches the book, she gets hit with a force field. She is even being effected by a force field Plus Satanicus even brought back a villain from Terra's past as well.

"Man that is one ugly rat", Ray said to them.

Emery nods as he looks at Nicole. "You have said it, Ray". Emery said to Ray. He does not like the fact that they can't do a thing to help.

Logan frowns as he sees his sister in a lot of pain. "Nicole", Logan said to himself as he has a tear coming down his face.

Adrienne puts a supportive hand on his shoulder. "We will find a way to help Logan". Adrienne said to Logan.

Riley nod to Logan as Charlie nod in agreement. "Yeah plus we have to cheer for the others as well". Riley said to them.

Charlie nods as he looks at them. "Riley is right guys. Plus the others are in a tough fight as it is". Charlie said to them.

Johan nods as he is wondering what Satanicus's plan all along. "Charlie is right guys. Once they find a way to defeat them, they will win. They have too". Johan said to them.

Oliver looks at Satanicus and Ruko as he, Ingrid, and Terra grab their morphors out. "Alright Satanicus, what is your plan and why didn't you trap Nicole like that"? Oliver asks Satanicus.

Satanicus laughs at them as he looks at them. "Sometimes you got to plan ahead for the future whether it is a few years from now or even over a 150 years from now. Plus what I did to myself will not be possible for your Cyan ranger to do". Satanicus said to them.

Ingrid frowns as she looks at the officer. "What are you talking about"? Ingrid asks Satanicus.

Satanicus laughs at them as they really don't know a small detail about Nicole's ability. "You see that book can seal away villains never to be brought back to life at a later date. However if a being like myself splits himself into two and destroys the split one, the Cyan ranger can't capture them in the book. My split self can be brought back to life at a later date. Plus I am not the only one that has done this". Satanicus said to them.

Terra frowns as she has a feeling who it is that Satanicus is speaking of. "Judariot", Terra said to Satanicus.

Satanicus looks at the mentor/ranger. "Very good gold ranger, you see a very long time ago, after Judariot betrayed Jesse and the Elemental Saint Warriors, he split himself into two as well. However when those Warriors fought Judariot again in the final battle with Temptaru, the warriors unknowingly destroyed the original version but the split version vanished until it came back". Satanicus said to them.

Ruko looks at Terra as it is ready to fight. "I have to admit yellow ranger. You have definitely have grown since then little girl". Ruko said to Terra.

Terra glares at Ruko as she is holding an morphor in her hands. "I am not the same kid rat". Terra said to Ruko.

"Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Terra said as she morphs into her yellow ranger form.

Oliver and Ingrid look at Terra as they are surprised to see their mentor in her old ranger form. "Why are you in your old form, Terra"? Oliver asks Terra.

Terra looks at Oliver as she nods to him. "Sometimes there will be times that will call for things like this". Terra said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he and Ingrid are ready to morph. "Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", Oliver and Ingrid said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Satanicus and Ruko charges in to the fight. Satanicus is fighting Oliver and Ingrid. However Ruko is fighting Terra.

Terra looks at Ruko as it brought back a lot of memories when she and her fellow beast rangers fought the devious and vindictive rat. She knows that this fight is going to a tougher fight considering that t got brought back to life.

Ruko sees that Terra is a lot tougher and stronger the last time he has fought against her. "I must admit that you have gotten a few more moves since I was destroyed by blue. Then again, I should have go back to your hometown to destroy them including blue". Ruko said to Terra as he is trying to play its mind tricks.

Terra is not falling for the mind tricks. "Not a chance because you won't be able to go back to Norland". Terra said as has her daggers in her hands. She is fighting back on Ruko very hard.

Satanicus looks at Oliver and Ingrid as the two of them as together fighting him. "You must be frustrated by what I have revealed to you, red ranger". Satanicus said to Oliver as he is going at it on him more than Ingrid.

Oliver frowns as he and Ingrid are dealing with Satanicus's revelation. "We will still defeat you regardless of your other half". Oliver said to Satanicus.

Ingrid nods as she goes into to attack Satanicus. "That's right, how about you take a hike". Ingrid said to Satanicus as she double kicks him.

Satanicus takes a stumble as Ruko is being taken a stumble as well. "I think it's time to overwhelm them if you get my drift". Satanicus said to Ruko. Ruko nods as it gets the idea.

As Satanicus and Ruko starting to attack Terra, Oliver, and Ingrid, it is like their power has increased a lot more as they land their blows on them. Terra, Oliver, and Ingrid land on the ground as Luke they have taken rapid hits by them.

In the orbs, the other teens frown as this fight is getting intense and complex. "I wish there is a way for us to help them". Adrienne said to them.

Logan frowns as Nicole is in a seperate orb as she is still effected by the force field. "Maybe there is a way to help them indirectly". Logan said to them.

The teens look at Logan as they are confused by it. "What's your idea Logan? I am willing to listen". Riley said to Logan.

Logan looks at them as he has a thought. "We could get the book to Terra to seal away Ruko". Logan said to them.

Charlie looks at Logan as he is getting what he is saying. "Of course, Satanicus can't get sealed away because he split himself". Charlie said to them.

Emery nods as he looks at them. "That make sense to me". Emery said to them. He is wondering how they can get the book to Terra.

Johan nods as he looks at them. "We just need to the book to Terra". Johan said to them.

Ray nods as she looks at them. She sees that they are not doing so well against them. "Right, plus we have to do it fast". Ray said to them.

Logan nods as he grab his morphor. "Power of Saint Eugene de Mazenod", Logan said as he connects his light to Nicole.

Emery and Ray also grab their morphors as well. "Power of Saint Nicholas of Tolentin", Emery said as he connects his soul to Nicole. "Power of Saint Rita of Cascia", Ray said as she connects her mind to Nicole.

In the other orb, Nicole is barely moving as he force field is effecting her. All the sudden she feels a white, purple, and silver aura hits her like the force field has decreased from her and the book. 'Nicole, we are going to help you push the book out of the orb to get to Terra'. Ray telepathically said Nicole.

Nicole looks at her teammates in the other orb. She notices her teammates in the battle is really struggling now. She puts her hands on the book. As she pushes on it, she feels that she is getting help from the others. However the force field from the book is coming back on her. As she completely pushes it out, she screams as the other force field is coming back to effect her.

Oliver, Ingrid, and Terra sees the book falling out from the orb. Terra quickly grabs it as she slides towards the ground.

Satanicus and Ruko sees this as they are caught off guard that the other rangers has done it. "You pathetic rangers has gotten in our way for the last time". Satanicus and Ruko said in unison as they fire a beam at Terra, Oliver, and Ingrid.

As the beam is heading towards Terra, Oliver, and Ingrid, they are wondering what kind of miracle will come. All the sudden, the Spirit of Jesse arrives as he creates a shield to protect her. The beam gets deflects as they are not effected by it. Terra, Oliver, and Ingrid are healed as they got back up again.

"We will not stand for your kind of evil and chaos. You have caused trouble for us whether is in the present or in the past". Terra, Oliver, and Ingrid said in unison. "I have chosen to forgive my mother, Claire Alexander". Oliver said to them. "I have chosen to forgive Wyatt Harrison". Ingrid said to them as they go into Saint mode.

Terra looks at them as she feels a stronger power with in her. "The power of forgiveness and the power of love are strong in their own rights, and they are even powerful together. I have the love for both of my teams present and past. I chose to forgive Derek Stelton. You two will never harm the earth again". Terra said as she has a new battle cry as she is covered in a yellow and gold aura.

Special Morphing Sequence

Terra is in a white space as she has a gold floor length robe. She has yellow tiger stripes outlined in black on the robes. She has saintly wings with the same yellow and black tiger stripes on it. Her hair is pulled back like it has tiger lilies in it. Plus she has a halo along with a bow and arrow. The arrow itself is her daggers and her lance combined.

End Special Morphing Sequence

Everyone is stunned by Terra's transformation. "Woah", the rangers said in unison as they are surprised by it.

Satanicus frowns as this is impossible. "How is this possible"? Satanicus said to them as he has not seen this before. Ruko is speechless as it looks at them.

Oliver and Ingrid are holding the staff as they are ready to finish this. "You should know by now that the word impossible is not in our vocabulary". Oliver said to them. "That's right we always pull off the impossible, and there is one more thing you two have forgotten". Ingrid said to them.

Ruko looks at them as it glares at them. "What's that", Ruko asks them.

"The Terra Effect always conquers all", Terra said to them.

"Elemental Saint of Fire Power of Saint Francis", Oliver said to them.

"Elemental Saint of Shadows Power of Saint Margaret of Scotland". Ingrid said to them.

"Beast Warrior Yellow and Elemental Saint Gold", Terra said to them.

"Ruko , you have caused trouble and chaos in this world in the present and past. By the decree of Elemental Saints of Fire, Shadows, and Spirit, you shall never return to this world again". Oliver, Ingrid and Terra said to Ruko as they fire the staff at the rat.

Terra powers up the arrow as she aims it at Satanicus. "Saint Adelaide's Tiger", Terra yells as she fires the arrow at Satanicus.

As the arrow is released, a gold and yellow tiger spirit comes out as it roars at Satanicus. As it hits Satanicus, he lands into the Vortex. The black and blue flames got to him as his body is gone forever. Plus the Ruko is also hit by a Vortex of the staff as he is sucked into the book. Terra closes the book on him.

As the battle is over, the orbs vanishes as Nicole is caught by Ingrid. The Vortex Chamber is becoming unstable as the ground is crumpling and on the verge of collapse. "I say it is time to book on out of here". Terra said as they teleport out from the chamber to the Tower.

Back at the Tower, the teens look at each other as Nicole is back in the med bay. She has bandages as Sister Clara is with her. Logan is by her side as he looks at the nun. "How is she"? Logan asks Sister Clara.

Sister Clara looks at them as she nods to to them. "She needs to rest rangers. The past two battles has greatly effected her. I am afraid if she goes into the final battle with all of you, she might not make it to the end of the battle". Sister Clara said to them.

The Rangers frown as this is bad for them. "But she is one of us, Sister Clara. She has to come to the final battle with us". Adrienne said to Sister Clara. The teens nod as this is not what they are hoping to head

Sister Clara nods to them as she looks at them. "I understand that she is one of you, Adrienne. However Satanicus and Evenica had harm her greatly in the last two battles. The best what I can tell you is that she might come to help when she is feeling better". Sister Clara said to them.

The teens look at each other as this news is hard to bare. Terra is reminded that her own team had a disadvantage in their final battle. "We should let her rest Rangers. I got a feeling that Temptaru will be attacking soon. I do not know how soon it will be, but we have to stay on guard for everyone's sake". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they look at Nicole and Logan. They are wondering how they are going to pull off a victory even though they are down a ranger.

Back at Temptaru's headquarters, Temptaru looks at a clock as it has a certain time set. "Soon rangers, your world will be destroyed, and I will personally succeed when all villains before me has failed". Temptaru said to herself as she is laughing.

End Chapter

Yeah Satanicus actually gets burned by the flames of the Vortex Chamber. Nicole is out of commission and in bad shape. Plus Terra's special transformation is something I had in mind for a while now.

Next Chapter: The Final Battle


	87. Chapter 87

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 87: The Final Battle Part 1

In Norland, the news reports are still showing Riverdale under a deep and mysterious fog as nothing can get in touch with the citizens of Riverdale. Zack sighs as he is worried about Terra and her team. Roxxy looks at Zack as she walk towards him. "I get that you are worried about Terra and her team, but watching that is not going to help". Roxxy said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he looks at Roxxy. "I know it just this is not exactly how our final battle went or even the battles that preceded them went. I have been trying to get in touch with her and her team, but nothing seems to work including smoke signals". Zack said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods as she looks at Zack. "I know but this is different from before, Zack. The only thing we could probably can do is pray that they will win for the world just we did". Roxxy said to Zack.

Zack nods as he looks at Roxxy. "Yeah", Zack said to Roxxy as he has that and the estrangement on his mind. "You know if I did not went to Riverdale to help her team, Terra probably wouldn't be here right now". Zack said to Roxxy.

Roxxy nods as she does remember that. "It would have been true, Zack. You are thinking about her team aren't you". Roxxy said to Zack.

Zack nods to Roxxy as the roles are different this time. "Yeah, they are probably going into their final battle soon. Plus Riverdale is cut off from the world. I hope Terra will give Oliver the right advice about it". Zack said to Roxxy. Roxxy looks at Zack as she shares the same concerns with him.

Back at the Tower, Terra and Oliver are still up while the others are getting ready for bed. Oliver went up to Terra as he has a lot on his mind. "Hey Terra what was going through your head when you and your first team were going into a final battle. The communication being cut off with the outside world, I can't get advice from the other red rangers. It is the final battle and anything can happen especially with the good guys having a disadvantage. Plus things can get bad to worse if you get severely injured again. We have never faced Temptaru before in a previous battle so we have no idea what she is even capable of". Oliver said to Terra as he is going on and on about it.

Terra gives Oliver a look as she has that mentor expression in her eyes. "Oliver Shelby, look at me". Terra said to Oliver as she gets his attention. "The final battle is the most intense battle that a team of rangers will ever go through. Yes a lot of things were going through my head. Emotions will be running high with the intensity of the battle. Yes we are at a disadvantage with Nicole being out of commission, and yes we have not seen Temptaru in a previous battle to know what she is capable of. I believe in you just like I believe in Zack 10 years ago. The others will agree with me as well". Terra said to Oliver.

"I believe in us and in this team Oliver". Johan said to them as he walks in the room. He puts his hand on his shoulder.

Oliver looks at his second in command as he nods to him. "Johan", Oliver said to him.

Riley nods as she walks in the room as well. "This team has been through a lot from the beginning. We have faced a number of monsters and villains. We defeated them as well. I believe in you as a leader and that won't change in the final battle". Riley said to Oliver.

The others are walking in the room as well as a final team meeting is taking shape. "I believe in you as well Oliver. We all have been there when it mattered most in and out of the ranger suit. Plus we are with you as well". Ingrid said to Oliver.

Emery nods in agreement as he looks at Oliver. "I believe in you as well. When I joined the team, you were the one that forgiven me for my misdeeds as Pontix". Emery said to Oliver.

Charlie nods as he looks at Oliver. "I also believe in you as well. We all have faced various trials and tribulations as a ranger. At the same time, we did get caught off guard by villains and what they are capable of". Charlie said to them.

Logan nods in agreement as he is still thinking about Nicole and her recovery. "Nicole and I also believe in you man. You did welcome Nicole to the team. Plus we all accepted her as well". Logan said to Oliver.

Adrienne nods as she looks at Oliver. "I believe in you, Oliver. You have prove that you are a great leader time and time again". Adrienne said to Oliver.

Ray nods as she looks at Oliver in the eye. "Believe it or not, I do believe in you Oliver. We had our beginnings and now we are about as tight as the other rangers". Ray said to Oliver.

Oliver nods as he looks at his teammates. "Thanks guys, I guess I had these doubts in my head ever since Nicole collapsed after the last battle and has not came back around yet". Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as they can understand. Ingrid looks at Logan as she wants to know more. "Has there been any change in Nicole"? Ingrid asks Logan.

Logan shakes his head to Ingrid. "No change Ingrid, it is like she is in a coma, Ingrid". Logan said to Ingrid.

The teens nod as they went back into the med bay. Nicole looks so small with the bandages on. She is still out cold as she is laying in bed.

Terra looks at them as it is getting late. "We all should get some sleep rangers. We do not know when or where Temptaru will strike. We will have to be ready when it happens". Terra said to them. The teens nod as they went to bed. They have no idea that Reverend Mother is having a private talk with Thomas and Michelle in a different chamber.

In this room, Reverend Mother looks at them as they are holding an ancient tablet. "The prophecy is starting to make since Mildred. When the evil Temptaru makes a final strike on the one healed by a cursed one, a final sacrifice is made by the one who has broken the Vow of the Watches. By her power, it will heal the Rangers. It is when the Ranger with the Elemental Saint Core of Miracles will come to help them. The Rangers shall seal Temptaru together and the world will return to normal and the abyss will disappear forever". Michelle said to Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother sighs as she looks at them. "I am the one making that sacrifice to save them. Once I make that sacrifice, I won't be coming back to the church or this Tower. I have to own up to my consequences of my actions with baby Ingrid long ago". Reverend Mother said to them.

Thomas and Michelle looks at Reverend Mother. "Who will look after the Tower"? Thomas asks Reverend Mother.

Reverend Mother looks at them as she has made her choice. "I am wondering if it will be you Thomas. I have come to a realization that the rangers will have their own lives after Temptaru is completely sealed into the book especially Terra and Ingrid". Reverend Mother said to them.

Michelle looks at Reverend Mother as she has another question. "How will you explain it to them about this"? Michelle asks Mildred.

Reverend Mother looks at her sister. "They will have to understand that it must be done for Nicole to truly recover. Otherwise Temptaru will win". Reverend Mother said to them. Thomas and Michelle nod to Reverend Mother as they go off to bed.

The next morning, Terra is making breakfast as Ray and the others walk towards her. "I got a question. How did you go into that form in the previous battle anyways"? Ray asks Terra.

The teens nod in agreement as they look at Terra. "Yeah you didn't explain it to us last night". Oliver asks Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Reverend Mother explained to me that when I said that I have the love for my team and making the choice to forgive your brother, the two ranger powers combined into one power and caused that transformation". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as it made a lot of sense. "That make sense to me. You came from a different team that gotten your special power when a love conquers all". Ingrid said to them.

Reverend Mother walk in the room as she looks at them. "Good morning rangers", Reverend Mother said to them.

The teens look at Reverend Mother as Logan has that question on his mind. "Is there any change in Nicole"? Logan asks Reverend Mother.

The teens nod in agreement with Logan. Reverend Mother looks at them. "There is no change in her. However there is something I must tell you, and this does regard Nicole". Reverend Mother said to them.

Just as the teens want to learn more, the alarm is going off as a huge rumble of thunder is heard from the sky. They went to the monitors as they see Temptaru attacking the city along with Daemonorix as well. "She is wasting no time guys". Oliver said to them.

The teens nod as they realize that the final battle is about to start. "Oliver is right guys. We have to go now". Johan said to them. They leave the Tower as they have no idea that in order to heal Nicole, Reverend Mother has to perform the ultimate sacrifice of her powers being a Watcher of the Elemental Saint Cores.

In downtown Riverdale, Temptaru is walking down the middle of the road. Her feet is burning the asphalt with each step. She stops as she sees the teens arriving. They are walking together in one line. "I thought their is 11 of you. Oh wait the cyan ranger is still out cold from the last two battles". Temptaru said to them.

Oliver looks at Temptaru as they all have their morphors out. "There will always be 11 of us. She will be here with us". Oliver said to Temptaru. He has that stoic and stern look on his face like it is a face of a true leader. "Are you ready guys"? Oliver asks them.

The teens nod as they look at Oliver. "Yeah", they said in unison.

"Elemental Saints Power of the Heavens", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the fight is getting started, the Daemonorix are charging into the rangers, Empress Temptaru is charging in on Terra. Terra frowns as she looks at Temptaru. She is holding her weapon as she is right. "You are mine gold ranger". Temptaru said to Terra. Terra glares back at Temptaru. "Bring it witch", Terra said to Temptaru.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to break the final battle Chapter into two parts. It does have that cliffhanger effect.

Next Chapter: The Final Battle Part 2


	88. Chapter 88

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 88: The Final Battle Part 2

Back at the Tower, Nicole is still out cold as the staff and the book are in the med bay with her. She looks like she is ready to wake up, but it is not going to happen.

Nicole's Mind Scape

Nicole is coming around as the other saints are with her. She looks at them as she is a bit sore. "Ow, I feel like I just been hit by a truck and then some". Nicole said to them.

Saint Patrick looks at Nicole as he is relieved that she is awake. "The last two battles weakened you and your powers Nicole. Plus it is time for you to summon the people that the Rangers has forgotten". Saint Patrick said to Nicole.

Nicole has a confused look on her face. "What do you mean it is time to summon them"? Nicole said to them. She has no clue what's going on.

Saint Patrick looks at Nicole as he nods to her. The people that the Rangers has chosen to forgive should know that they were the people that has earned their forgiveness". Saint Patrick said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Saint Patrick as she is processing it. "Woah wait a minute, didn't Adrienne chose to forgive the others, and Emery chosen to forgive himself". Nicole said to Saint Patrick as she is thinking about them. "Hold on where are the others. Weren't they here at the Tower"? Nicole asks Saint Patrick.

Saint Patrick shakes his head to Nicole. He creates a window that is showing her the battle going on in Riverdale. "They are in the final battle right now". Saint Patrick said to Nicole.

Nicole frowns as she went up to the window. "They need my help out there". Nicole said to Saint Patrick. She has a mind to go to the battle.

Saint Patrick looks at Nicole as he sighs to her. "You have to be healed Nicole. You gotten very weak in the last two battles". Saint Patrick said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at Saint Patrick as she nods to him. "Those battles really gotten to me, especially what Satanicus did. I did what I had to get the book to Terra to seal that rat". Nicole said to Saint Patrick.

Saint Patrick nods to Nicole as he can understand her actions. "It was the only way that she could stop them". Saint Patrick said to Nicole.

Nicole nods to Saint Patrick as she notices a group of people coming into her mind. "That's them", Nicole said to Saint Patrick. Saint Patrick nods as he looks at her. "Yes it is". Saint Patrick said to Nicole.

Nicole looks at the people as they are confused by why they are here. Some people are actually dead while others are still alive. Two of those people are Thomas and Michelle. "What's going on here and why am I here"? Derek asks them. "Yeah I mean this is really weird". Another guy named Derek said to them. "You said it right there". Ricky said to them

Nicole looks at them as the Saints are with her. "All of you are here because all of you have something in common. You have been forgiven by an Elemental Saint Power Ranger". Nicole said to them.

The people are stunned by this as they look at Nicole. "A power ranger has forgiven us. How did they chosen us"? Claire asks Nicole. "Yeah plus things outside is not good at all". A nun said to Nicole. "Yeah I never met a ranger anyways". The ghost of Wyatt Harrison. "How could we have been chosen for this"? The ghost of Diana Harper said to them.

Saint Francis looks at the confused people. "Please calm down all of you. The Rangers has talked about their choices with us. It had to be a right decision with their heart and with us". Saint Francis said to them.

Claire looks at the Saints as she is wondering who are the rangers. "So it was their decision to forgive each one of us". Claire said to Saint Francis.

Saint Francis looks at Claire as he nods to her. "Yes the red ranger has chosen to forgive you, Claire Alexander. He is starting to understand that you are becoming your true self. Although he wished that you were a part of the family more than being in and out of the picture. The red ranger is your son, and he is the leader of the team". Saint Francis said to Claire.

Claire is in shock as she looks at Saint Francis. "Oliver is the red ranger as in the leader". Claire said as she in shock.

Saint Cecilia went up to the nun from the orphanage. "The blue Elemental Saint Ranger has forgiven you Sister Victoria. He has been that one place all his life when he became an orphan. He has longed to be adopted by a loving family. As the years go by, the potential parents chose to adopt a different child. When he turned 18, you and the other nuns kicked him out due to regulations and laws. You didn't want to kick him out, but it was a regulation. He wished that potential parents could give older children a true chance to have a forever home and for the nuns to tell them more about the older children. The blue ranger is Johan". Saint Cecilia said to the nun.

Like with Claire, Sister Victoria is in shock by the news. She looks at Claire as she is processing it. "I have always wondered why Johaness's health was different for a while before we kicked him out". Sister Victoria said to them.

Saint Kateri Tekakwitha went up to Ricky. "The Elemental Saint Green ranger has chosen to forgive you, Ricky. You are the one that has hurt her with the matters of the heart. Even though you have hurt her with your cheating, you even hurt other females with the same cheating. She wishes for you to meet someone that is a true match for you. This green ranger is Riley". Saint Kateri to Ricky.

Ricky is blown away as it is his ex girlfriend that has chosen to forgive him. Plus it caught him very off guard to learn that she is a ranger.

Saint Margaret of Scotland went towards the ghost of Wyatt Harrison. "The Elemental Saint of Shadows has chosen to forgive you Wyatt. She knows the full truth about her biological mother and her fake adoptive mother. She knows the truth of what her fake mother paid you to do to harm a woman who never deserved to be harmed like that. She wishes that you could have said no to the woman and went to the police long ago to report her. This black ranger is Ingrid, the daughter of the woman that you killed". Saint Margaret of Scotland said to the ghost of Wyatt Harrison.

Wyatt is stunned as he has tears coming down his eyes. He is processing it like the others. He never realized that a ranger and someone he has never met could ever forgive him.

Saint Thomas Aquinas went up to the teenage Derek. "The Elemental Saint of Thunder has chosen to forgive you Derek. You were once friends with him, but as time went on you have drifted apart from him. Instead of being a friend, you have became a bully and cheated on school work. You hurt a person that he once called a friend. Even though you are back in his life, you have not gone back to your temptations and your old ways. The yellow ranger is Charlie". Saint Thomas Aquinas said to Derek.

Derek is stunned by the news. He does have some suspicions that Charlie is a ranger. Like the others, he is surprised and caught off guard by the news.

Saint Eugene de Mazenod went up to the ghost of Diana. "The Elemental Saint of Light has chosen to forgive you Diana. You have left a hole in his heart where a loving and caring mother should be. That hole is filled by his stepmother. However the pain of losing a biological mother at a young age can be difficult. He wished that you didn't hurt the family like you did and stayed away from the addictions that you had. The white ranger is your son, Logan". Saint Eugene de Mazenod said to Diana.

Diana gasps as she is very surprised by it. She turns to Nicole as she nods to her. "I am actually a ranger as well mom". Nicole said to Diana. Diana is surprised and stunned by the news as she is processing it.

Saint Rita of Cascia went up to the ghost of George Stelton. "The Elemental Saint of Mind has chosen to forgive you George. You were the abuser in the family that you should have been a true family man. You chose not to have a daughter into the household. However the daughter eventually met you. Her fiery spirit is like a true warrior and refuses to back down from anything. However the biggest surprise for her, you sacrificed yourself to save her from a psychotic man. She wished that you have changed your ways long ago. The purple ranger is Rachel, your daughter". Saint Rita of Cascia said to George.

George is stunned as he is very surprised by it. He looks at the other adults who learn their son or daughter is a ranger.

Saint Adelaide went up to the adult Derek. "The Elemental Saint of Spirit has chosen you to forgive, Derek Stelton. Your egotistical and pride are the true culprits that has landed you in prison and your dishonorable discharge from the military. You let those things got in the way of meeting your biological sister. She wishes for you to become a true member of society when your sentence is done. The gold ranger is Terra". Saint Adelaide said to Derek.

Derek is stunned as he looks at the ghost of his father. He never knew that Terra is a ranger let alone being forgiven by her.

Saint Patrick went up to Thomas and Michelle as Nicole is with him. "Thomas and Michelle, Nicole has chosen the two of you to forgive. When you two mysterious left her, she did not understand why you did it or where did you go. When she learned the full details about the two of you, she started to understand the reasons and the duties that you both did. Nicole is the Cyan ranger". Saint Patrick said to them.

Thomas and Michelle gasps as they look at Nicole. As they hug her, Nicole nods to them. "I have forgiven you both". Nicole said to them.

As the others are in awe of the hug, they notice that the battle is not going so well. "They look like they are in huge trouble". Claire said to them.

Saint Francis nods to Claire as something needs to happen quickly. Saint Nicholas of Tolentino looks at them as well as Saint Joan of Arc. "Yes they are, do all of you truly understand why a ranger has chosen you"? Saint Nicholas of Tolentino and Saint Joan of Arc asks them in unison.

The group of people look at each other as they nod to the Saints. "We all do", they said in unison. As they said that, Nicole feels some strength returning to her as some of it is also going to the Rangers. As the people and the Saints disappear, the mind scape ends.

End Mind Scape

Reverend Mother, Thomas and Michelle are looking over Nicole. They are hearing something coming from their mouths. "The others need help", Nicole said to them.

Reverend Mother looks at them as it is time. "It is time", Reverend Mother said to Thomas and Michelle.

Thomas and Michelle nods as they know what it means. "We understand", Thomas and Michelle said to Reverend Mother as they watch her leave.

Back at the battle, the rangers are getting exhausted by the intensity of the fight. Empress Temptaru looks at Terra as she powers up her weapon. "This is the end for you, the rangers, and the world, gold ranger". Empress Temptaru said to Terra.

As the beam is fired, it is aimed directly at Terra. Terra gets hit by the beam as she is sent back flying. She lands on the ground hard as she demorphs back into her civilian form.

The other rangers are stunned as they are dealing with Daemonorix. "Terra no", Ray said to her. "Get up please", Ingrid said to Terra. "This can't end you", Riley said to Terra. "We have always been a team even you as both mentor and ranger". Johan said to Terra. "Please no", Emery said to Terra. "You have always knocked some sense into us". Charlie said to Terra. "Plus you always know things before we even do it". Oliver said to Terra.

Terra is barely moving as she is struggling to get up. The rangers are starting to feel a power with them like their forgiveness has been heard by their chosen people.

Empress Temptaru looks at them as she powers up her beam again. "Looks like it takes two to finish destroying the rangers and the world", Empress Temptaru said to them as she fires the beam again.

The rangers are stunned as the beam at them again. Just as they brace for impact, Reverend Mother takes the hit as she lands on the ground. The rangers are stunned by this as Empress Temptaru is taken back by this. "What", Empress Temptaru said to them.

"Reverend Mother sacrificed herself to save Terra", Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they are wondering why.

Reverend Mother got up as her power is glowing as she turns to the rangers. "I had to sacrifice myself to save Terra in order to heal Nicole. By doing so, I have forever lost my powers of being a Watcher of the Elemental Saint Cores and working in the Tower". Reverend Mother said to them.

All the sudden, special healing is heading towards Terra and Nicole. As it is effecting Terra, she gets back up again as she is ready to morph. Plus this is happening to Nicole as well. Nicole gets up as she grabs the book and the staff.

Empress Temptaru frowns as she never realizes that her end is coming as the tides are turning toward the rangers. "No this can not be happening". Empress Temptaru said to them.

"It is happening Temptaru", Nicole said to Empress Temptaru.

The teens are surprised to see Nicole being back. "Nicole", the teens said to her. Nicole nods to them as she looks at Terra. "I am ready to end this". Nicole said to them.

Terra nods as she morphs into her special form. "Elemental Saints Power of Miracles", Nicole said as she morphs into ranger form.

The rangers look at Empress Temptaru as they are touching the staff. "Empress Temptaru, you have caused chaos, havoc, and terror on the earth. You have sadden people and turned people evil for your sicken desires. You will be paying your actions. You shall never come back to the Earth and your place of evil shall disappear forever. By the power and decree of the Elemental Saint Power Rangers that you shall be sealed away". The Rangers said in unison.

"Elemental Saint of Fire Power of Saint Francis", Oliver said to Temptaru.

"Elemental Saint of Water Power of Saint Cecilia", Johan said to Temptaru.

"Elemental Saint of Wood Power of Saint Kateri Tekakwitha", Riley said to Temptaru.

"Elemental Saint of Shadows Power of Saint Margaret of Scotland", Ingrid said to Temptaru.

"Elemental Saint of Light Power of Saint Eugene de Mazenod", Logan said to Temptaru.

"Elemental Saint of Wind Power of Saint Joan of Arc", Adrienne said to Temptaru.

"Elemental Saint of Mind Power of Saint Rita of Cascia". Ray said to Temptaru.

"Elemental Saint of Spirit Power of Saint Adelaide". Terra said to Temptaru.

"Elemental Saint of Soul Power of Saint Nicholas of Tolentino". Emery said to Temptaru.

"Elemental Saint of Miracles Power of Saint Patrick", Nicole said to Temptaru.

"Ready Fire", the rangers said in unison. 11 beams of power is fired from the staff. As it all combines into one beam, it creates a massive Vortex. The dark clouds are starting to disappear including the headquarters.

Empress Temptaru frowns as she is started to be pulled into the vortex. "No, no this can't be happening. I am suppose to succeed where other villains has failed. I can't look bad to the other villains that are out there. I won't allow it", Empress Temptaru said to them.

Terra frowns as she has hears that before. "The rangers will always be protecting the earth. It is our duty". Terra said to Empress Temptaru.

As the headquarters, the clouds, and strange fog that has covered Riverdale into the book, Empress Temptaru is in the Vortex as she is entering the book. As the book is closed, they have sealed up their biggest enemy. "Temptaru sealed", the rangers said in unison as they are happy about it.

Oliver notices Reverend Mother as she looks like a ordinary woman. "Reverend Mother", Oliver said to Reverend Mother.

The rangers went up to the woman. Mildred looks at them. "I am no longer a part of the Tower. I must pay for my consequences for my actions that I did to you Ingrid. I know that I probably won't see all of you again. Just know I will be thinking about all of you in your lives beyond Riverdale". Mildred said to them as she walks away.

The teens are in shock by her choice of words. "Ok I am confused by what just happened". Johan said to them.

Terra shrugs as she does not know. "We probably should head to the Tower. Maybe one of the nuns has the answer". Terra said to them.

The teens nod as they are holding the staff and the book. "Yeah I am glad that the weather in Riverdale has returned to normal". Riley said to them.

Back at the Tower, the teens are demorphed as they see Thomas wearing robes like Brother George is. "Thomas, why are you wearing special robes like Brother George"? Ingrid asks Thomas.

Thomas looks at them as Michelle nods to them. "Reverend Mother or Mildred has chosen me to be the caretaker of the Tower and to become the Watcher of the Elemental Saint Cores. It maybe that some day in the future that there will be new Elemental Saint Rangers, then again it may never happen. She was the one that broke the vow of being a watcher, so she had to sacrifice herself to heal Nicole but to ultimately defeat Empress Temptaru". Thomas said to them.

The teens look at each other as in a way Reverend Mother is the ultimate hero to the Rangers. "I don't know about you guy, but this is a great reason to party". Logan said to them. Charlie nods in agreement with him. "I have to agree with that". Charlie said to them.

Adrienne looks at them as she is ready to party. "Let's get this party started then". Adrienne said to them. "You said to Adrienne", Ray said to them. Emery and Nicole nod to each other as they are partying as well.

Terra smiles as she looks at her team. Brother George looks at Terra as well as the other nuns. "This celebration is yours like the other rangers". Brother George said to Terra.

Terra nods to the monk. "Yeah I know. I can't wait to explain the battle to the fellow veterans. They are first time veterans while I am a second time veteran". Terra said to Brother George as her phone is ringing as it is her teammate Zack. "I can't talk right now too busy partying with my Rangers. Yeah I will tell you guys all about the battle but it is more of a face to face conversation bye". Terra said to Zack as the phone call ends.

End Chapter

The next chapter will be the Epilogue

Next Chapter Epilogue


	89. Chapter 89

Power Rangers Elemental Saints

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 89: Epilogue

It has been a couple of days since the final battle. The families has learned that the teens are Rangers. Uncle Mark was stunned by his adopted son Johan and biological daughter Ingrid are rangers. For Charlie's Derek, he was very surprised by it as well. He realizes why Charlie had him to go to safe places when a battle took place. Ricky looked at Riley as he realizes that Johan does make her happy as he was surprised by the fact she chosen him to forgive all the stuff he did and made a promise to himself to treat the one he is dating with respect. Adrienne is on cloud nine as she is now a ranger veteran for the first time. Nicole introduced Thomas and Michelle to her dad Frank and step mom Marcy. Logan explains to Frank that Thomas and Michelle were the ones that took Nicole in years ago. He is forever grateful to them. Emery and Ray are working on their family relations as Robert and Alice are working out their problems on what happened with their families. Oliver and his mom are getting closer she was shocked about him being a ranger. Terra has been getting phone calls from the others as she told them to come to Riverdale. Plus she told Patrick about being a ranger. He was stunned by it as he is starting to understand that it was for his protection to prevent evil beings going after him.

At a courthouse, Terra and Patrick are getting married as they realize planning a huge ceremony will take a long time. They truly love each other as they want to get their married lives started. Plus Terra worked out a way for Alex to bring her mother and her biological sister TJ for the event.

The teens are in the audience. Terra is wearing a simple white and gold dress with a small heel. Patrick has his dress blues on. "This a beautiful moment", Adrienne said to them. "I agree, and plus they look really happy to do this now". Ingrid said to them.

Oliver nods as he looks at Ingrid. "You know our futures are bright without any evil hanging over our heads". Oliver said to them.

Johan nods as he agrees with Oliver. "Yeah at the same time, we can give advice to future Rangers even those that will become rangers two years from now". Johan said to them.

Riley nods as she looks at the veterans. "Do you guys think that the other veterans are jealous of Terra for being a second time veteran"? Riley asks them.

Ray gives Riley a look as she shakes her head. "No way, I think they are happy that she is a first time ranger veteran mentor. I bet that one of us will be a mentor some time in the future". Ray said to them.

Nicole looks at Ray as she agrees with her. "Yeah but we should not do a bet like that". Nicole said to them.

Emery nods in agreement with Nicole. "I have to agree plus can you imagine one of us being a mentor to a new group of Rangers". Emery said to them.

Oliver looks at them as he shrugs to them. "I am not ruling it out, but it is something that could happen". Oliver said to them.

The judge looks at them as he is getting to the best part. "Patrick, you may now kiss your bride". The judge said to Patrick. As Patrick kisses Terra, the veterans are in awe as Terra's life is taking a huge step forward.

Years later

Terra is a prosecutor specializing on white collar cases. After she gotten a honorable discharge from the military, she decided to go to college and gotten her degree. She went to Unity Lakes University and went to their law school as well. Although Patrick did die in serving his country, she is also a mom to her twins Patrick Jr and Penelope. She is living in her hometown of Norland.

Oliver is a high school baseball coach as well as a history teacher in Riverdale. He went to Meadowedge University with Ingrid. They have three kids named Diana, Lorelai, and Austin. Oliver has gotten a better relationship with his mom over the years.

Johan is a music director at Riverdale High school. He went to a music school in New York. He and Riley gotten married as they have five kids named Joseph, Alexa, Noah, Matt, and Lucy. Johan and Riley decided to adopt children when Riley learned that she is unable to have kids. They all adopted the kids from the orphanage where Johan grew up in.

Riley is a US Senator as she fought for harsher environmental laws. She went to Unity Lakes University and then to law school with Terra. She and Johan were strong even through a long distance relationship. Although, she was very devastated to learn that she could not have kids. She decided to become a good mom to her adopted kids.

Ingrid is a Child Protective Service Agent as she gets children out of bad home situations. She attended Meadowedge University to get her psychology and sociology degrees as well. She even got some police training as well in case things go very wrong. She talks to Henry when ever she can.

Charlie is a scientist as he becomes a doctor of oncology. He married Ray as he went to Unity Lakes Unity. When he told his parents about his plans for college, they realize that becoming a doctor that is fighting cancer will bring hope to his patients and their families. They have three kids together and planning to adopt two more from the orphanage.

Adrienne is a Olympic athlete as she has completed in the Olympic Games. She has won a few metals in her career. Plus she also became a fashion designer. She designs sports ware for a company. She married Logan and has four children, Wendy, Frank, Johnny, and Sarah.

Ray is a child psychologist with the Child Protection Services. She gotten her psychology degrees from Meadowedge University. From time to time, Ray goes with Ingrid when the child gets removed from the home especially it is in a violent situation. She has a great relationship with her biological family including her mom. When her older brother Derek got out from prison, they gotten started to bond really well.

Emery is an art teacher in Legacy Hills. Ever since he became a ranger veteran, he gotten the peace and quiet like it was. However he gotten to a long time girlfriend named Brownlyn, but when she passed away, Emery was in the slumps and got reconnected to Nicole. They gotten married and had three kids named Maggie, Peter, and Nicholas.

Logan and Nicole Harper are drug and alcohol addiction counselors at a rehab facility. The two of them went for the same career as they have experienced someone in their family becoming addicted to them. Frank and Marcy welcomed two more children six months after the Rangers has saved the world. Nicole reconnected with Emery as they gotten married.

As for Mildred, she has avoided the church as she has served her time for what she did involved giving the baby Ingrid to the Woods.

As the Saints are looking over the rangers, they are in awe that they lives are going very well. "May the world be peaceful once more". The Saints said in unison as they watch the sun going down.

End Story

Yeah I have completed the story. This is one of my longest stories next to Music Force.


End file.
